Wo sie recht hat
by custor13
Summary: Dies ist die Geschichte von Dís, Tochter von Königen. Thorin hat die große Schlacht schwer verletzt überlebt, aber seine Neffen sind beide gefallen. Er lässt seine geliebte Schwester Dís, Mutter von Fíli und Kíli, von Dwalin und Balin heim in den Erebor holen. Und diese Reise wird nicht nur Dwalins Leben für immer ändern.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is available in an English version on this board also under the title "Where she is right".**

Jedes Mal wenn Oin später Thorins Lunge abhorchte, war er wieder erstaunt, dass der König diese schwere Verletzung tatsächlich überlebt hatte. Sein Lebenswille war unbezähmbar gewesen. Zumindest solange man ihm die Tatsache hatte vorenthalten können, dass Kíli und Fíli gefallen waren. Danach schien er mit einem Schlag um Jahre gealtert. Er hatte auf seinem Lager gelegen ohne eine Regung erkennen zu lassen, an die Decke gestarrt und war nicht ansprechbar gewesen. Balin hatte daraufhin die dringendsten Amtsgeschäfte versehen und auch keinerlei Schwierigkeiten gehabt, für Thorin handeln zu können. Sein Ansehen und seine langjährige Verbundenheit mit dem König waren bekannt und jeder war seinen Anordnungen ohne Zögern nachgekommen. Balin hatte auch die Feierlichkeiten zur Bestattung der beiden Prinzen vorbereitet. Doch der festgesetzte Tag war näher gekommen und Thorin machte keinerlei Anstalten, aufzustehen und seine Pflicht als König und als ihr nächster Verwandter zu erfüllen. Balin hatte lange vergeblich auf Thorin eingeredet, raufte sich seufzend die Haare und schickte einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend schließlich Dwalin zu ihm.

Die dicken Steinwände und schweren Holztüren hatten den Tumult in Thorins Gemächern zwar gedämpft, aber es war deutlich zu vernehmen gewesen, dass Dwalin den König aus vollem Hals anbrüllte. Kurz darauf war auch Thorin laut geworden, ohne dass man verstehen konnte, was genau gesagt wurde. Balin machte sich schon Vorwürfe, dass er auf Dwalins Unterstützung zurückgegriffen hatte, als es plötzlich still im Zimmer wurde. Eine Stunde später hatten sich die Flügeltüren geöffnet und die beiden waren herausgekommen. Schwer mitgenommen wie es schien. Zerraufte Haare und aufgeplatzte Lippen. Dwalins linkes Auge war dabei, zuzuschwellen und Thorins linkes Ohr war eingerissen und blutete stark.

Doch Thorin war endlich aufgestanden und angekleidet und beide machten sich, als wäre nichts geschehen, auf den Weg in die Dampf- und Badegrotten. Dort waren sie zwei Stunden im heißen Dampfbad gewesen, hatten sich massieren und mit derben Schwämmen abreiben lassen, um schließlich mit einem Krug Bier im warmen Wasser zu entspannen.

Thorin hatte einen großen Schluck genommen, den Kopf auf den Beckenrand sinken lassen und die Augen geschlossen.

„Mahal, das war nötig", murmelte er endlich.

„Immer wieder gerne", knurrte Dwalin, während er sein geschwollenes Auge mit dem Bierkrug kühlte.

„Ich will, dass Du Dís abholst", sagte Thorin unvermittelt.

„Aber nur wenn Balin mitkommt und das Reden übernimmt, sonst seh' ich hinterher schlimmer aus als jetzt", brummte Dwalin.

„Gut möglich", ächzte Thorin und war untergetaucht.

In der Folge hatte Thorin die Bestattungsfeierlichkeiten vorbildlich geleitet. Noch auf Balins Anweisung hin waren wunderbare helle Steinsärge angefertigt worden, die in meisterhaften Reliefs Kílis und Fílis Abbildungen zierte. Als Vorlage hatte der Steinmetz Zeichnungen von Ori verwendet. Beide schweren Särge standen dicht nebeneinander in der königlichen Gruft. Die Figuren darauf waren einander zugewandt und so sah es aus, als blickten sich Kíli und Fíli noch im Tode an. Balin hatte diese ungewöhnliche Darstellung gewählt, um die Verbundenheit der Brüder zu zeigen und hoffte inständig, dass Thorin damit einverstanden sein würde.

Am Vorabend der Feier war Balin zusammen mit Thorin langsam hinuntergegangen. Bisher hatte Thorin diesen Gang immer vermieden. Als er die Gruft betrat und die vorbereiteten Särge im Licht der Kerzen das erste Mal in Augenschein nahm, wurden ihm die Knie weich. Er keuchte und musste sich an einer Säule stützen.

Balin missdeutete seine Reaktion zunächst und beeilte sich, zu versichern:

„Das kann alles noch geändert werden. Es sollte nur..."

Aber Thorin schnitt ihm mit einer Geste das Wort ab ohne ihn anzusehen und bedeutete ihm, ihn allein zu lassen. Balin seufzte, verließ die Grabkammer und als er die Tür hinter sich schloss, sah er gerade noch, wie Thorin zusammengesunken zwischen den Särgen kniete, mit hängendem Kopf und bebenden Schultern.

Thorin hatte danach auch die Amtsgeschäfte wieder in vollem Umfang übernommen. Und wenn er früher schon strikt gewesen war, so war es nichts gegen seine jetzige Strenge und Unnachgiebigkeit. Am allerstrengsten aber war er gegen sich selber. Er gönnte sich keine Ruhe, keine Pausen. Er war morgens der erste und abends der letzte und nur dann gelang es ihm, nachts erschöpft in einen traumlosen Schlaf fallen.

Zwei Wochen nach der Trauerfeier waren Balin, Dwalin und ein ausgewählter Begleittrupp in den Ered Luin aufgebrochen, um Dís, Tochter von Thrain, heimzuholen. Auch Bilbo war mit ihnen geritten. Er konnte so einen Großteil der Reise zusammen mit ihnen zusammen zurücklegen, um sicher zurück ins Auenland zu gelangen. Der Abschied war allen sehr schwer gefallen und Bilbo hatte unter Tränen gesagt, er warte schon jetzt auf eine Gelegenheit, zu Besuch zu kommen. Thorin hatte ihnen von den Zinnen der Vorburg aus nachgesehen und es hatte ihm schon damals davor gegraut, seiner Schwester unter die Augen zu treten. Seiner Schwester, der er ihr Liebstes genommen hatte. Sie hatte ihn angefleht, wenigstens Kíli das Mitkommen nicht zu gestatten und doch waren beide mitgekommen. Beide gefallen. Er fragte sich, für wen er nun Tag für Tag daran arbeitete, den Erebor zu seinem früheren Glanz zurückzuführen.

Er hatte den Erebor so sehr in alter Pracht gewollt. Mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Mehr als ein behütetes Zuhause in den Blauen Bergen im Kreise seiner Familie. Dem kleinen Rest Familie, der ihm geblieben war. Er hatte sie alle ins Unglück gestürzt. Und nun würde er vollenden müssen, was ihn damals in seinen Träumen fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte. Es würde seine Strafe sein. Und wenn er jemals fertig würde, dann könnte er sich von diesen Zinnen stürzen und seinem Schmerz ein Ende bereiten. Er hatte überlegt, ob es Dís besänftigen würde, die Hallen wieder in ihrer vollen Pracht zu sehen, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie kaum noch eigene Erinnerungen an den Erebor haben konnte und ihr dies alles viel weniger bedeuten musste als ihm. Er würde sich ihr stellen müssen, wie er sich Azog gestellt hatte. Und irgendwie war ihm, als würde er es lieber noch einmal mit Azog aufnehmen.

Lange bevor Balin mit der offiziellen Botschaft bei Dís in den Blauen Bergen eintraf, hatte es dort Gerüchte vom Fall des Drachen und von der großen Schlacht gegeben. Auch Thorin sei an seinen schweren Verletzungen gestorben und Dáin regiere den Erebor, erzählte ein Reisender, der es wiederum von jemanden gehört haben wollte, der mit den Elben im Düsterwald Handel trieb. Natürlich waren dies alles nur Gerüchte, doch tief in ihrem Herzen war da eine Stimme, die ihr zuflüsterte, dass ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen wahr werden würden.

Vier Wochen später wurde ihr die Ankunft der Delegation gemeldet und sie eilte zur Eingangshalle. Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und als sie Dwalins und Balins Mienen sah, wusste sie, dass das Schlimmste eingetreten war.

Balins wohl gewählte Worte drangen kaum bis zu ihr durch: Der Erebor war zurückgewonnen, Thorin hatte schwer verletzt überlebt, aber Kíli und Fíli würde sie nie wieder in ihre Arme schließen können. Der Schock überflutete ihre Glieder. Sie konnte der Gesandtschaft noch danken und Anweisungen für ihre Unterbringung geben. Dann zog sie sich in ihre Gemächer zurück und brach zusammen. Wie schwarzes eiskaltes Wasser sickerte die Erkenntnis von ihrem Verlust langsam in ihr Bewusstsein. In den folgenden Tagen und Wochen wechselten Phasen von Schmerz bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit, maßloser Wut auf ihren Bruder und bodenlosem Lebensüberdruss. Erst nach Wochen war sie bereit, die Reise zum Erebor überhaupt anzutreten.

Der lange Ritt gab ihr Zeit zum Trauern, zum gemeinsamen Erinnern und Erzählen mit Balin und Dwalin und sie konnte sich einfach treiben lassen, ihren trüben Gedanken nachhängen oder auch ihren Tränen freien Lauf lassen. Sie hatte keinerlei Verpflichtungen, außer ihr Pony in der Reihe zu halten. Die Schlacht der fünf Heere hatte viele Orks führerlos in abgelegene Landstriche zurückgedrängt und die Straßen waren wieder einigermaßen sicher. Auch hatten sich der Gruppe im Ered Luin noch knapp zwei Dutzend meist junger, ungebundener Zwerge angeschlossen, die nichts zu versorgen und keinen großen Hausstand aufzulösen hatten. Sie alle lockte die Aussicht auf ein Abenteuer und einen Neuanfang im Erebor. Dwalin war das nur recht. Je mehr sie waren, um so sicherer. Nachts wurde für die Prinzessin ein komfortables Zelt aufgebaut und so verlief die Fahrt relativ bequem und relativ ereignislos, abgesehen von jenem denkwürdigem Scharmützel im Nebelgebirge.

Bruchtal hatten Balin und Dwalin geflissentlich umgangen und die Gruppe war auf schmalen, alten Handelspfaden im Gebirge gut vorangekommen und hatte eines Abends den Pass erreicht. Am Lagerfeuer erzählte Balin von ihren Abenteuern tief unten in den Orkhöhlen, von Kampf der Steinriesen, vom Orkhäuptling und seinem Lied und ihrem knappen Entkommen. Aber es war bisher so friedlich auf dieser Reise gewesen, dass die Jungspunde sich belustigte Blicke zuwarfen und ganz offensichtlich kein Wort glaubten. Dís hatte bei der Erwähnung der Steinriesen selber so ihre Zweifel. Aber Balin erzählte einfach ganz wunderbar. Und es ließ für Dís die letzte Reise ihrer Söhne noch einmal lebendig werden.

Der nächste Morgen zog mit Vogelgezwitscher und windigem, wolkenlosem Frühsommerwetter herauf und alle waren sehr früh auf den Beinen, um den Abstieg anzugehen. Der Weg wand sich bergab und das Gelände wurde unübersichtlich. Dwalin war schon seit der Frühe seltsam unruhig und drängte vorwärts. Schließlich ritt er allein voraus, um den Weg zu erkunden. Etwa eine halbe Stunde später hörten sie plötzlich seinen Schlachtruf und Waffengeklirr aus der Ferne. Dís erschrak. Wie abgesprochen, sprangen sofort Balin und fünf erfahrene Kämpfer an ihre Seite, während der Rest die Waffen zog und Hals über Kopf den Berg hinab jagte. Dem Kampflärm nach. Als sie verschwunden waren und keiner ihrer Leibwache Anstalten machte, ihren Kameraden zu folgen, trat Dís ihrem Pony in die Seiten und ritt hinterher, so dass ihren Bewachern nichts anderes übrigblieb, als zu folgen.

Doch als sie die Stelle erreichten, war bereits alles vorüber. Zehn Orks lagen tot in ihrem Blut, drei davon bewaffnete Krieger. Der Rest, und Dís musste zweimal hinschauen, war offensichtlich weiblich. Orkweiber! Schmächtig, fast nackt und bis auf einige schartige Messer unbewaffnet.

Das was aber die Blicke aller auf sich zog, war ein rasendes, vor Schmutz starrendes Bündel Haut, Muskeln und verfilzten Haares. Mit einem der Orkmesser hieb es immer und immer wieder auf eine der Toten ein und brüllte Flüche und Verwünschungen.

Endlich packte Dwalin ihren Arm und entwand ihr das Messer.

„Toter wird sie nicht! Gut jetzt! Gib mir das!", bellte er.

Schwer atmend hielt die verwahrloste Zwergin, denn das musste sie sein, inne und sah mit gebleckten Zähnen zu ihm auf. Nur langsam kam sie zu sich und Dwalin zog sie auf ihre Füße. Sie war ein gutes Stück kleiner als er, nackt bis auf einen fleckigen Lendenschurz, drahtig und erbarmungswürdig mager. Ihr ganzer Körper war dreck- und rußverschmiert und mit alten und frischen Striemen und Blutergüssen übersät. Ihr Alter war schwer zu bestimmen, aber Dís schätzte grob, dass sie um einiges älter als Fíli war. Um den Hals trug sie eine eiserne Schelle, an der eine schwere Kette hing. Aber sie reckte den Kopf und sah trotzig in die Runde.

„Hört auf zu glotzen und bringt eine Decke! Kunin! Sieh zu, das Du das Ding hier ab kriegst!", brüllte Dwalin, trat vor und schirmte sie vor den neugierigen Blicken ab.

Kunin, einer der Schmiede, sprang herbei und öffnete seine lederne Feinwerkzeugrolle. Während er sich an dem groben Schloss der Schelle zu schaffen machte, hatte Dís ihren Mantel von den Schultern genommen und ihn der Zwergin umgeworfen. Einen Augenblick später sprang die Schelle auf und Dís nahm sie vorsichtig ab. Das kantige Metall hatte sich tief ins Fleisch gerieben und die Haut darunter war blutig und entzündet. Dís sah, dass die Fremde den Tränen nahe war, zog sie in eine Umarmung und rieb ihr beruhigend den Rücken.

„Jetzt wird alles gut. Shh! Keiner wird Dir mehr etwas zuleide tun. Du bist in Sicherheit, Kleines", flüsterte Dís ihr zu und spürte die andere in ihrem Arm immer noch schwer atmen.

Dwalin bückte sich derweil zu der Leiche und schlug mit dem Heft des Orkmessers, das er immer noch in der Hand hielt, heftig und gezielt auf den Oberkiefer der Toten. Mit einem hässlichen Knacken brach er einen der beiden langen Reißzähne heraus.

Er hielt ihn hoch und sagte:

„Den verwahre ich für Dich. Als Talisman."

Dann bestieg er sein Pony und kam heran geritten.

„Lasst uns erst einmal ein paar Meilen zwischen uns und dieses Pack hier bringen. Du! Hilf ihr hoch zu mir! Später kann sie eines der Packponys nehmen", befahl er einem der Zwerge.

Der sprang von Sattel und gemeinsam mit Dís halfen sie der Fremden hoch. Ganz in Dís' Mantel gewickelt saß sie quer vor Dwalin im Sattel.

Dís fasste noch einmal ihre Hand und fragte ernst:

„Eins müssen wir noch wissen: Gibt es noch weitere Gefangene?"

„Prinzessin! Wir sind nicht auf einer Befreiungsmission", unterbrach Balin sie mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Prinzessin?", kam es heiser unter dem Mantel hervor und die Fremde sah sie mit großen grünen Augen an.

„Mein Name ist Dís, Tochter von Thrain und ich bin die Schwester von Thorin, dem König unter dem Berg Erebor. Dorthin sind wir auch unterwegs. Und das hier ist Dwalin, Sohn von Fundin", stellte sie vor, „Und wie heißt Du?"

„Dwin. Zu Euren Diensten", antwortete die Fremde und deutete eine Verbeugung an, so gut ihr dies in ihrer Lage möglich war.

Ihre Stimme klang rau und heiser, so als hätte sie seit Monaten nicht gesprochen. Dann fügte sie stockend hinzu:

„Ich bin die letzte … Gefangene. Weil … weil durbûrz … äh, ich meine … weil ich stark bin und die schweren Arbeiten machen konnte. Alle anderen haben sie… haben sie … gefressen. Tin… und Jobi und ..."

Sie brach ab, vergrub das Gesicht an Dwalins Brust und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten.

Dís wechselte einen entsetzen Blick mit Dwalin. Dwin musste Furchtbares erlebt haben.

Dwalin fasste ihr Kinn und hob ihren Kopf leicht an, damit sie ihm in die Augen sah.

„Du hast überlebt. Du bist stark. Und dieser Abschaum hier hat bekommen, was er verdient hat. Sieh nicht zurück!", brummte er.

Dwin sah ihn an, holte einmal tief Luft und nickte.

Ohne weitere Worte umfasste Dwalin Dwin mit seinem linken Arm, wendete vorsichtig sein Pony mit der Rechten und ritt weiter den Pfad bergab. Junkin hatte bereits einen anderen Mantel aus Dís' Gepäck geholt und hielt ihn für seine Herrin bereit. Die Prinzessin stieg rasch wieder auf. Sie schloss zu Balin auf, der jetzt hinter Dwalin ritt.

„Du sprichst die Schwarze Sprache?", fragte Dwalin gerade.

„Na ja. Nur die Anführer sprechen die Schwarze Sprache richtig. Die meisten reden so ein Mischmasch aus Schwarzer Sprache und ihrem Stammeskauderwelsch. Aber in drei Jahren bekommt man schon einiges mit."

„Drei Jahre!", dachte Dís mitleidig.

„Werden sie uns verfolgen?", wollte Dwalin weiter wissen.

„Nein, sicher nicht. Die Horde besteht fast nur noch aus Weibern und Alten. Es sind fast keine Krieger aus der großen Schlacht wiedergekehrt. Nur sieben. Und drei davon liegen jetzt da oben am Pass. Und die drei hatten keine nahe Verwandtschaft außer dem alten Weib, von dem der Zahn ist. Also keine Blutrache. Nein, sie werden heute Nacht rauskommen und die Vermissten suchen. Und was die Wölfe übrig gelassen haben, werden sie mitnehmen. Und sich wieder verkriechen. Wenn sie nicht so dringend Holz gebraucht hätten, wären wir auch gar nicht mehr bei Tagesanbruch draußen gewesen. Und wenn sie mich nicht zum Holzschleppen mitgenommen hätten, wäre ich jetzt immer noch da unten. Oh, Mahal!", antwortete sie schaudernd.

Dwalin brummte etwas Unverständliches.

„In etwa fünf Meilen kommt eine Hochebene. Da ist ein Bach und ein kleiner See. Da kann ich mich waschen", sagte sie dann.

„Nötig wär's", knurrte Dwalin.

Dann griff er in seine Satteltasche und holte einen Beutel Trockenfleisch hervor.

„Hier."

Dwin ächzte dankbar, schlang den Beutelinhalt ausgehungert herunter und lehnte sich dann erschöpft an ihn. Schweigend ritten sie weiter und als sie gegen Mittag den See erreichten, war sie in seinem Arm eingeschlafen.

Dwalin weckte sie und sie glitt behände vom Pony. Sie sah zu ihm hoch.

„Das hat mir gut getan. Aber Du hättest mich nicht solange schlafen lassen dürfen. Jetzt ist Dein Arm sicher ganz steif", sagte sie gähnend.

„Sicher nicht nur der", witzelte jemand aus der Gruppe.

Röhrendes Gelächter, das allerdings auf Dwalins finsteren Blick hin erstarb. Dwin aber lächelte nur.

Dís war dabei, mit Junkin frische Reisekleidung, Seifen, Fläschchen, Salben, Tücher und eine ihrer Haarbürsten aus ihrem Gepäck zu suchen und Dwin nahm ihr rasch den Packen ab. Zusammen wanderten beide noch ein Stückchen das Seeufer entlang.

Dwalin beorderte den Witzbold zum Feuerholz holen, ließ die anderen rasten und eine Mahlzeit vorbereiten. Er selber postierte sich in einiger Entfernung als Wachposten mit dem Rücken zu den Zwerginnen.

Die Sonne stand hoch und wärmte bereits ordentlich, aber das Seewasser war durch die Schneeschmelze eiskalt. Dís hängte ihre beiden Mäntel noch als Sichtschutz in die Büsche und entkleidete sich langsam. Sie setzte sich auf einen sonnenwarmen Stein am Ufer und wusch sich sorgfältig mit einem Tuch, während sie Dwin beobachtete. Die warf den Lendenschurz fort und stürzte sich prustend ins Wasser. Sie schwamm zur Seemitte, tauchte und kam im Bogen zu ihr zurück. Vor Kälte klappernd, aber strahlend stieg sie aus dem Wasser und Dís seifte sie mit einem Lappen noch einmal kräftig ab. Dwin wollte ihre Hilfe erst nicht in Anspruch nehmen, fügte sich aber Dís' befehlsgewohntem Ton.

Dann kam ihr verklebter Schopf an die Reihe. Dreimal schäumte Dís diesen ein und zum Vorschein kam ein blonder, lockiger Kinnbart und eine ebensolche Mähne völlig verfilzten Haares. Dís hatte noch eine ganze Flasche Haarbalsam mit Obstessig, die das Kämmen etwas erleichtern sollte und verteilte die Hälfe davon in Dwins Zotteln. Bevor diese dann sauber und nach Seife duftend in die frischen Sachen schlüpfte, versorgte Dís noch ihre vielen Wunden mit einer Heilsalbe.

„Ist er gebunden?", fragte Dwin unvermittelt, während Dís ihren geschundenen Hals und Rücken vorsichtig mit der Salbe bestrich.

„Wer?", fragte die Prinzessin verdutzt zurück.

„Na, Dwalin", antwortete Dwin.

„Nein, ist er nicht. Er ist in erster Linie Krieger, in zweiter Linie Krieger und drittens auch. Er steht nur seinem Bruder Balin nahe. Das ist der alte Fuchs mit dem weißen Bart da drüben. Und er ist meinem Bruder treu ergeben. So war es schon immer. Seit ich denken kann. Eine Zwergin hat es meines Wissens in seinem Leben nie gegeben."

Die Prinzessin sah, dass Dwin ihre edle Haarbürste in den Händen drehte und bekam große Augen.

„Was hast Du vor?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Er ist der Eine für mich", antwortete Dwin ernst.

„Der Eine! Dwin! So ein Unsinn! Ihr kennt Euch gerade einmal einen halben Tag und das meiste davon hast Du verschlafen. Und glaub mir, er ist auch nicht so von der charmanten Sorte", wandte Dís abschätzig ein.

„Ich hab die vielen Geschichten von „Der Eine auf den ersten Blick" auch immer für Märchen gehalten. Hübsche Geschichten für kleine Mädchen. Nichts für mich", gestand sie kopfschüttelnd und seufzte.

„Ich hatte einige Verehrer in der Zunft, die mir mehr oder weniger gefielen und ich hätte sicher irgendeinen von ihnen eines Tages gewählt, weil man das eben so macht. Und wer will schon allein alt werden. Aber ich habe niemals auch nur annähernd so empfunden wie heute. Niemals! Wisst Ihr, vor einem halben Tag saß ich dort unten im Dunkeln. Irgendwie hatte ich mich wieder einmal durch die Nacht geschleppt, geschuftet und alles was ich wollte, waren ein paar Stunden Schlaf in meiner Ecke. Einfach nur vergessen. Und dann kam der Morgen und Krôz zerrte mich an der Kette mit sich. Nach draußen! Im Osten sah man schon ein bisschen Morgenrot. Wir hetzten zum Holzsammeln und ich konnte kaum laufen, weil ich seit zwei Tagen fast nichts zu essen bekommen hatte. Und dann ging die Sonne auf und auf einmal war da dieser riesige Krieger! Und er hat sie alle erschlagen. Wie mühelos! Fast wie … wie ein Tanz! Einen nach dem anderen. Ihr hättet das sehen sollen! Dann stand er da und sah mir in die Augen. Und es … es war, als würde die Welt stillstehen und mein Herz gleich zerspringen. Und ihm schien es ganz genauso zu gehen. Und plötzlich kamen die anderen den Berg herab. Und ich sah Krôz da liegen mit dieser gewaltigen Wunde im Bauch. Aber sie bewegte sich noch. Die Hexe! Und ich sah rot und kam erst wieder zu mir, als er mich festhielt und mir das Messer abnahm. Er hat mich befreit und seine Worte drangen mir ins Herz. Wir gehören zusammen. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher."

„Na, besonders viele Worte waren das ja nun nicht und dann über eklige, gelbe Orkzähne! Sehr romantisch!", flachste Dís.

„Ich muss wissen, was er denkt", sagte Dwin bestimmt und kleidete sich fertig an.

Sie verbeugte sich tief und dankte Dís. Dann wandte sie sich zu Dwalin um, aber Dís hielt sie zurück.

„Warte! Überstürze das nicht! Das hat bis morgen Zeit oder übermorgen! Oder warte meinetwegen, bis er etwas sagt."

Doch Dwin ergriff ihre Hände und lächelte.

„Wer kann schon wissen, ob wir nicht morgen alle tot sind, Prinzessin. Und dann würde ich für immer in den ewigen Hallen sitzen und mich ärgern. Furchtbar ärgern, dass ich nicht weiß, was er denkt. Und er wird nicht den ersten Schritt machen. Das ist meine Aufgabe. Nein, ich werde ihn einfach jetzt fragen."

Und damit fasste die Fremde die Bürste fester und ging entschlossen zu Dwalin hinüber.

Dís sah ihr völlig entgeistert nach und war überzeugt, dass das nicht gut ausgehen würde. Ausgerechnet Dwalin, der Klotz! Vielleicht hatte Dwins Wahrnehmung in all den Jahren der Gefangenschaft gelitten oder vielleicht war es ein Schlag auf den Kopf zu viel gewesen. Auf der anderen Seite hatte sie sich zugegebenermaßen auch ein klein wenig über Dwalin gewundert. Er hatte sie auf seinem Pony im Arm gehalten, als würde er sie seit Jahren kennen. Es wäre kein großer Zeitverlust gewesen, rasch umzupacken, um eines der anderen Ponys frei zu bekommen. Sie hatte überlegt, ob er vielleicht einfach nicht hatte riskieren wollen, dass sie zu schwach zum Reiten war und stürzte. Aber dann hätte er sie natürlich auch zu jemand anderem aufs Pony setzen können.

Dís sah sich hilfesuchend um und bemerkte, dass auch Balin entsetzt dastand und seinen Bruder und die fremde Zwergin mit offenem Mund beobachtete.

Dwin stand vor Dwalin, der auf eine seiner Äxte gestützt immer noch auf seinem Platz Wache hielt. Dwin sah zu ihm auf und hielt ihm wortlos Dís' Holzbürste entgegen.

Dís hielt den Atem an. Wenn Dwalin tatsächlich die Bürste nahm, ihr die Haare ausbürstete und flocht, war das genauso gut wie eine offizielle Verlobung. Das gegenseitige Frisieren war unter Zwergen etwas so Inniges, dass es nur zwischen sehr vertrauten Verliebten, Eheleuten, Geschwistern oder Eltern und Kindern gepflegt wurde. Dís war felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass Dwalin sie mit einer schroffen Bemerkung abweisen würde, aber er stand nur da und sah sie ernst an. Dann senkte er den Blick und sagte etwas, das Dís auf die Entfernung nicht verstehen konnte. Doch Dwin lächelte und antwortete ihm genauso knapp.

Und schließlich, Dís konnte es nicht fassen, nahm Dwalin ihr langsam die Bürste aus der Hand! Dwins Gesicht leuchtete auf in einem glücklichen Lächeln und sie machte es sich auf dem sonnenbeschienenen Gras vor ihm im Schneidersitz bequem. Dwalin legte seine Waffen beiseite, setzte sich hinter sie und begann, bedächtig ihre Haare zu entwirren. Ohne einmal nach rechts oder links zu schauen.

Wäre in diesem Moment ein Orkangriff erfolgt, hätten die Angreifer leichtes Spiel gehabt. Ausnahmslos alles starrte die beiden fassungslos an. Endlich begann Dís ihre Sachen vom Seeufer zusammen zu sammeln und schlenderte hinüber zu Balin, der sich unglücklich durch die Haare fuhr.

„Was sagte man nun dazu?", flüsterte sie amüsiert.

„Was zum Balrog tut er da? Wie kann er derartige Verpflichtungen eingehen, ohne zu wissen, wer sie ist und woher sie kommt! Oh, Dwalin! Wir wissen doch überhaupt nichts über sie! Nichts! Dís! Ich glaube das einfach nicht!", jammerte Balin.

„Glaub es besser! Dein kleiner Bruder hat seine Eine gefunden", sagte sie und klopfte ihm mitfühlend auf die Schulter.


	2. Chapter 2

Balin, der einsah, dass er im Augenblick überhaupt nichts an der Situation ändern konnte und das Unterfangen seines Bruders länger dauern würde, ordnete an, den Rest des Tages hier zu rasten. Das wurde allgemein freudig begrüßt und auch einige der anderen Zwerge badeten lautstark im See, wuschen Wäsche oder dösten in der Sonne mit der Pfeife im Mund. Aber alle schauten immer wieder zu dem Pärchen hinüber, das etwas abseits saß und in allen gedämpften Gesprächen war dies das vorherrschende Thema. Auch Dís gab Junkin ihre Wäsche zum Waschen, damit sie für sich und Dwin frische Reisekleidung zur Verfügung hatte. Und als das Essen fertig war, nahm sie eine große Schüssel und trug sie selber hinüber zu ihr. Dwin langte hungrig zu und aß auch noch einen großen Nachschlag und zwei runzlige Äpfel. Dwalin schüttelte nur den Kopf, als Dís ihn fragend ansah. Er arbeitete konzentriert und mit einer stoischen Ruhe, die Dís ihm gar nicht zugetraut hätte.

Nach fast zwei Stunden war etwa die Hälfe geschafft und nach einer weiteren guten Stunde war er tatsächlich fertig. Dwin wusch sich noch einmal den Kopf und Dís drängte ihr den Rest des Balsams auf. Dwalin kämmte ihr feuchtes Haar anschließend mühelos noch einmal durch, bis es fast trocken war. Danach schnitt er das zerrupfte untere Viertel mit seinem schärfsten Messer gerade ab und stutzte auch ihren flaumigen Kinnbart. Zufrieden ließ er seine Finger durch ihre weichen, goldblonden Locken gleiten.

Sie lächelte.

Dann kramte er in einer seiner Brusttaschen und holte mit hochrotem Kopf vier goldene Zopfperlen hervor, exquisit verzierte Haarspangen in Form kurzer Stäbchen mit einem diffizilen Schließmechanismus.

„Die hab ich einen Tag vor unserer Abreise bei einem Goldschmied im Ered Luin gekauft. Frag mich nicht, was mich dazu getrieben hat. Ich hab in meinem ganzen Leben noch keinen Schmuck gekauft, geschweige denn Haarschmuck! Aber ich habe die Dinger da liegen sehen und, ach, verdammt, … keine Ahnung!", brummte er verlegen.

„Das war Mahals Vorsehung! Oh, Dwalin! Und wie schön die sind", sagte sie versonnen, nahm zwei davon in ihre Hand und betrachtete sie von Nahem.

Dann sah sie Dwalin an, nahm ihm die Bürste ab und kämme ihm den Backenbart. Rechts und links seines Mundes flocht sie rasch je einen kurzen, festen Zopf und verschloss diese in gleicher Höhe mit je einem der goldenen Schmuckstücke. So wurden sie fast gänzlich von Dwalins buschigem Schnauzbart verdeckt, blitzten aber bei jeder Bewegung golden hervor. Dann gab sie ihm die Bürste zurück.

Er überlegte kurz, teilte rechts und links ihres Gesichtes Stirn- und Seitenpartien, flocht mühevoll zwei einigermaßen ansehnliche Zöpfe, die unterhalb der Ohren endeten und schloss sie mit den zwei anderen Perlen. Dies war die denkbar einfachste Flechtarbeit, das wussten sie beide, aber Dwin strahlte ihn glücklich an. Sie richtete noch einmal die Höhe der Perlen in seinem Bart und fuhr wie zufällig mit ihrem Daumen über Dwalins Lippen. Sie sah und spürte deutlich, wie Dwalins massiger Körper erbebte. Er ächzte.

„Ich würde Dich jetzt so gerne küssen", flüsterte sie, doch er sah sie entsetzt an und schwieg.

Sie seufzte.

„Dann geh ich mich jetzt Deinem Bruder vorstellen. Er scheint nicht so glücklich über Deine Wahl, glaube ich. Kommst Du mit?"

„Balin?", fragte Dwalin erstaunt und schien erst jetzt seine Umgebung wieder wahrzunehmen.

Er sah sich um, bemerkte, dass es auf den Abend zuging und runzelte die Stirn. Am Feuer wurde bereits das Abendessen vorbereitet und sein Bruder saß mit Dís auf niedrigen Klapphockern vor deren Zelt, beide hatten die Beine hochgelegt und ihre Pfeifen in der Hand. Und wie alle anderen, sahen sie zu ihnen herüber. Dwalin erstarrte.

Er brummte etwas, dass sich nach „gleich nach" anhörte und begann, langsam seine Waffen aufzusammeln.

Dwin säuberte Dís' Bürste und ging in Richtung des Zeltes.

„Mit Dank zurück", sagte sie mit einer tiefen Verbeugung.

Dís sah sie lächelnd an und sagte:

„Dwin, meine Liebe. Ich habe noch mindestens vier andere Bürsten und diese eine bedeutet mir gar nichts. Dich aber wird sie immer wieder an diesen besonderen Tag erinnern. Deshalb möchte ich sie Dir gerne schenken."

Dwins Gesicht leuchtete auf und sie verbeugte sich noch einmal zum Dank. Dann wandte sie sich Balin zu.

Sie räusperte sich, verbeugte sich tief und sagte:

„Dwin, Tochter von Rim und Faren aus den Eisenbergen. Zu Euren Diensten. Ich bin 102 Jahre alt und Gesellin der Steinmetzzunft. Mein Vater, mein jüngster Bruder, ein Onkel, meine Tante, drei weitere Zunftmitglieder und ich wurden auf dem Rückweg von einer Auftragsarbeit im Herbst vor drei Jahren hier im Gebirge überfallen. Durch Mahals Fügung hat mich Euer Bruder heute befreit. Dafür bin ich unendlich dankbar."

Hier machte sie eine Pause und verbeugte sich noch einmal. Balin sah sie weiter ungerührt an.

Dwin schluckte und fuhr fort:

„Außerdem habe ich seit dem ersten Blick in seine Augen gewusst, dass er der Eine für mich ist. Und, Mahal sein Dank, geht es ihm umgekehrt genauso. Euch mag das übereilt und aberwitzig vorkommen, aber es ist so. Bitte seid versichert, dass meine Familie ihren Teil zu dieser Verbindung leisten wird. Und ich bin selber eine geübte Handwerkerin und werde selbstverständlich niemandem auf der Tasche lie..."

Balin hob die Hand und gebot ihr unwirsch zu schweigen.

Er sah sie streng an und sagte:

„Du denkst, ich mache mir um Mitgift oder Einkommen Sorgen?"

Dwin stutzte, sah ihn an und antwortete dann ehrlich:

„Genau das dachte ich."

„Das ist nicht der Fall", fuhr er sie barsch an.

Dís war verwundert, sagte aber nichts. Diese Schroffheit passte gar nicht zu Balin.

Dwin betrachtete ihn schweigend, holte tief Luft und versuchte es anders.

„Wenn Ihr aus dem Erebor kommt, ward Ihr sicherlich schon mal in den Eisenbergen. Kennt Ihr den Tempel, der an der Quelle der Rotwasser errichtet wurde?", fragte sie höflich.

„Ja, ich war dort schon mehrmals bei Zeremonien an Dáins Hof zu Gast", erwiderte Balin kalt.

„Diesen Tempel hat meine Familie gebaut. Meine Großmutter Dwil bekam damals den Auftrag und vollendet wurde er von meinem Vater Faren und uns Geschwistern. Und sogar mein kleiner Neffe hatte schon Anteil daran. Wir waren immer für die Instandhaltung, Erneuerung und den Ausbau zuständig. Von mir sind zum Beispiel die Ornamente an den Bänken und über dem Seiteneingang. Ohne uns zu sehr schmeicheln zu wollen, ist unsere Werkstatt, die jetzt in der fünften Generation geführt wird, die erste Adresse für Bildhauerei und Tempelkunst. Ich zweifele nicht daran, dass meine Mutter und meine beiden älteren Brüder, die damals zurückblieben und hoffentlich bei guter Gesundheit sind, dies fortführen", erzählte sie und sah, wie Balin sich ein wenig entspannte.

„Der Reichtum der Eisenberge liegt, wie der Name sagt, im Eisen und nicht in Gold und Juwelen. Die Rotwasser erzählt davon und deshalb wurde auch der Tempel Mahals an genau dieser Stelle erbaut. Die Eisenberge waren stets gut ausgerüstet, aber nie reich. Unsere Stärke liegt im Fleiß und im Geschick der Handwerker, zu denen sich meine Familie seit jeher zählt. Und zu denen auch ich mich zähle", schloss sie nicht ohne Stolz in der Stimme und reichte Balin ihre schwieligen Hände mit einer weiteren tiefen Verbeugung.

Balin stand langsam auf. Er ergriff ihre Hände und presste seine Stirn kurz gegen die ihre. Sie hatte den Eindruck, dass Balin sie jetzt zwar einordnen konnte und nicht mehr rundweg ablehnte, aber sein Willkommen kam nicht von Herzen. Wahrscheinlich kam dies einfach alles zu überraschend für ihn und Dwin überlegte kurz, wie ihre großen Brüder reagiert hätten. Wahrscheinlich auch nicht wohlwollender.

Balin sah über ihre Schulter und rief:

„Ah, Bruder! Jetzt kommst Du! Lässt Deine Verlobte die Schlacht mit ihrem Schwager allein ausfechten. Nicht sehr galant."

Dwalin kam zu ihnen herüber.

In diesem Moment wurde zum Essen gerufen und Dwin schloss sich Dís' Burschen Junkin an, um die Mahlzeit für alle zu holen. Als sie außer Hörweite war, funkelte Balin seinen Bruder böse an.

Er deutete vorwurfsvoll auf die Perlen in Dwalins Bart und fuhr ihn an:

„Was ist in Dich gefahren? Jetzt wo der Erebor wieder unser ist, hättest Du jede Zwergin haben können! Jede! Und wen suchst Du Dir aus? Eine hergelaufene Unbekannte! Eine verwilderte, abgerissene Fremde!"

„Balin!", brauste Dís vorwurfsvoll auf.

Doch Dwalin kam ihr zuvor.

„Hör gut zu, Bruder, denn ich sage dies nur einmal: Ob es Dir gefällt oder nicht. Sie ist die Eine für mich. Und wenn Du sie noch einmal beleidigst und ich mich zwischen ihr und Dir entscheiden muss, habe ich keinen Bruder mehr", sagte er ruhig, aber mit Nachdruck und beide sahen sich unnachgiebig an.

Danach herrschte eisiges Schweigen, bis Junkin und Dwin mit den Schüsseln wiederkamen.

Dwin reichte Balin die eine und Dwalin die andere und lief noch einmal, um auch sich eine Portion zu holen. Junkin servierte Dís, schenkte allen frisches Wasser ein und setzte sich dann mit seiner Schüssel etwas abseits, aber in Rufweite, zu den anderen. Dwin kam mit ihrer Mahlzeit, setzte sich neben Dwalin und spürte die gereizte Stimmung. Sie wagte nicht, von sich aus ein Gespräch zu beginnen und so aßen alle schweigend.

Es wurde jetzt rasch dunkel und Dwin war froh, Junkin beim Abräumen und Geschirrspülen am Bach helfen zu können. Dieser stellte sie einigen der anderen Zwerge vor und jeder hatte ein freundliches Wort, einen Scherz oder einen Glückwunsch für sie. Sie lernte Tombur und Helle, zwei junge Steinmetzgesellen aus den Blauen Bergen kennen, erfuhr, dass Dáin noch immer König der Eisenberge war und bekam vom Koch einen Apfel und ein großes Stück Zwieback zugesteckt. All das munterte sie wieder einigermaßen auf. Als sie kauend zurück zum Zelt kam, teilte Dwalin gerade die Wachmannschaften für die Nacht ein. Dís hatte sich bereits in ihr Zelt zurückgezogen und auch Balin war nirgends zu sehen. Sie hatte vorhin mitbekommen, dass Dwalin seine Satteltaschen und ein paar Deckenbündel neben das Zelt geworfen hatte, als er herüberkam. Und so setzte sie sich dort auf den Boden, warf Dís' Mantel wieder um und wartete geduldig, bis Dwalin Zeit für sie hatte. Er sah verlegen aus und rieb sich den tätowierten Schädel.

„Ich liege hier beim Zelt. Balin auf der anderen Seite. Wegen der Prinzessin... äh, der Sicherheit der Prinzessin… Ich weiß nicht, ob Du … oder woanders…", druckste er herum.

„Ich will hier neben Dir schlafen", sagte sie schlicht.

„Im Packen ist noch ein Fellmantel. Ich hab mit Kunin und Juri die erste Wache", knurrte er kurz angebunden, drehte sich um und ging in die Dunkelheit davon.

Im Schein der flackernden Wachfeuer schnürte Dwin die Deckenbündel auf und ordnete alles nach ihrem Gutdünken. Sie suchte noch den Fellmantel heraus und kuschelte sich hinein. Dann lag sie still, atmete Dwalins Geruch, der dem Mantel und den Decken entströmte und betrachtete die Sterne. An einem der Feuer wurde noch eine Zeit lang gesungen und Geige gespielt. Ihr Herz wurde ihr leicht und sie summte die bekannten Melodien mit. Sie war frei.

Nach zwei Stunden sah sie seine riesenhafte Silhouette und hörte schwere Schritte näherkommen. Er legte seine beiden Äxte und seinen Hammer griffbereit zur Rechten, warf die Stiefel beiseite und ließ sich vorsichtig neben Dwin nieder.

Sie kroch näher zu ihm heran und flüsterte:

„Was für ein Tag!"

„Aye!", seufzte er, „Warum schläfst Du nicht?"

„Die Nacht war drei Jahre lang mein Tag da unten. Wird noch etwas dauern, bis ich mich umgewöhnt habe."

Sie schwiegen eine Weile.

„Dwalin?"

„Mmh?"

„Ich möchte jetzt so gerne einen Kuss."

Er ächzte verärgert und Dwin war verunsichert. Wieso brachte ihn das auf?

„Ich kann Dich nicht sehen und raten, warum Dich das ärgert. Du wirst es mir einfach sagen müssen", flüsterte sie schließlich.

„Also gut! Hör zu! Ich will Dich nicht hier im Dreck rammeln wie irgendein rolliges Tier! Und mit all den Gaffern drum rum, die bloß darauf lauern! Nein, ich will, dass wir warten! Bis … ich weiß nicht... bis es richtig ist! In Ruhe. Im Erebor. Und eine verdammte Tür, die wir hinter uns zumachen können! Aber wenn Du mich jetzt küsst, kann ich für nichts garantieren, Weib! Das will ich nicht! Als Du mich vorhin nur einmal angefasst hast, war das schon … schon fast zu viel", knurrte er leise und es klang fast verzweifelt.

„Ach so. Verstehe", antwortete Dwin leise, „Ja, diesen letzten Schritt, ich meine, dass Du meine Unschuld nimmst, möchte ich wohl auch aufheben. In Ruhe, im Berg, eine Tür … und eine Kerze! Denn ich möchte Dich dabei ansehen."

„Du bist noch … unberührt?", knurrte er überrascht.

„Ja, verdammt! Wieso zum Balrog überrascht Dich das?", fragte sie aufgebracht.

„Na ja. Du bist kein Kind, du bist hübsch anzusehen und nicht schüchtern. Und wenn Du es bis zu dem Überfall noch gewesen bist, dachte ich… Na ja...", brummte er.

„Sag bloß, _Du_ würdest Dich mit so einem Orkschnuckel paaren?", fragte sie hitzig.

Dwalin gab ein angewidertes Grunzen von sich.

„Siehst Du? Genauso haben die _mich_ angeguckt! Sie haben mich geschlagen, getreten und hungern lassen. Ich habe zusehen müssen, wie sie den Leib meines kleinen Bruders gefressen haben. Aber auf die Idee, dass es da noch etwas gibt, dass mich quälen würde, sind sie nicht gekommen!"

„Dann ist es noch wichtiger, dass wir warten!", sagte Dwalin bestimmt.

„Gut. Aber... wir werden noch lange Zeit unterwegs sein. Soll ich Dich wochenlang nicht anfassen? Warte! Wie wäre es, wenn ich...", flüsterte sie ihm direkt ins Ohr und bevor er wusste, was sie vorhatte, glitt ihre Hand unter seinem Hosenbund hindurch und legte sich schmeichelnd um seine steinharte Erektion.

Er schnappte erschrocken nach Luft, griff reflexartig mit seiner Pranke ihre Hand und hielt sie fest.

Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hauchte Dwin:

„Zeig mir, wie das geht."

Es brauchte kaum noch Dwalins Zutun, da ergoss sich seine Erlösung heiß und feucht über ihre Hand und er biss in seine Decke, um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Dwin ließ ihre Hand wo sie war, bis sein Atem sich beruhigt hatte und seine Hand sich lockerte.

„Du mogelst", brummte er heiser.

Sie lachte leise.

„Ach, Unsinn. Ich will wirklich, dass wir uns mein erstes Mal als etwas Besonderes aufheben. Aber ich kann nicht noch wochenlang auf eine Umarmung und einen Kuss warten. Und Du kannst nicht wochenlang mit einem solchen Knüppel in der Hose rumlaufen und dann hier so nah zusammen mit mir liegen. Wie willst Du morgen Deine Aufgaben erfüllen, wenn Dir ständig Deine Rute reinredet? Dein König hat Dir seine Schwester anvertraut! Dwalin, ich bin zwar noch unberührt, aber ein paar Dinge habe ich dann ja doch schon ausprobiert. Und ich kann Dir sagen, man kann auch mit Hose an so einiges machen."

Und sie begann, langsam sein Gesicht, seine Stirn und seine Mundwinkel zu küssen. Er erstarrte wie schon zuvor unter ihrer Berührung und erwiderte ihre Küsse nicht. Dwin war enttäuscht, ließ sich aber nicht beirren und rieb dabei ihre Mitte an ihm, bis auch sie ihren Höhepunkt erreichte. Ihre zarten Berührungen und ihr lustvolles Keuchen trieben seine Erregung wieder an, was ihr nicht entging. Sie glitt auf die Seite und zog ihn dicht von hinten an sie heran. Durch ihre beiden Hosen hindurch konnte sie sein Verlangen spüren. Er umfasste ihre Hüften, presste sich hart an sie und kam innerhalb kürzester Zeit erneut. Er vergrub das Gesicht ächzend in ihrem Haar und seine Umarmung nahm ihr die Luft.  
„Und Du willst mir wirklich weismachen, Du bist noch unberührt?", brummte er ihr endlich leise ins Ohr.

„Was soll das denn heißen? Ja! Aber ich bin mit drei Brüdern aufgewachsen und im Zunfthaus wird auch eine deutliche Sprache gesprochen. Vielleicht nicht ganz so deutlich wie bei Euch in der Kaserne, denn wir hatten auch einige Matronen, die ganz schön griffig werden konnten, wenn sie meinten, nun wär' mal genug. Aber das war kein Elblingssingen! Stört Dich das?", erwiderte sie heftig.

Er lachte knirschend.

„Nicht die Spur! Aber ich wusste nicht, dass ihr Weiber auch… auch… ah, verdammt!", knurrte er und brach verlegen ab.

„Dass wir auch wissen, was uns guttut?", fragte sie lauernd, „Na, hör mal!"

„Schon gut! Ich hab bloß Erfahrung mit Zwerginnen, die nur solange nett sind, bis man ihren Preis bezahlt. Und jetzt gib Ruhe! Sonst kann ich nicht mal mehr auf meinen Beinen stehen, wenn heute Nacht was ist."

„Na gut", flüsterte sie gähnend, „Ich glaube, ich kann jetzt auch schlafen. Gute Nacht, Dwalin."

„Nacht", brummte er.

Und so blieben sie eng beieinander liegen, Dwalin zog die Decken zurück über sie beide und war eingeschlafen, noch bevor er den Arm bewusst niedergelegt hatte. Er schlief wie ein Stein.

Dwin wurde wach, als sich erste Betriebsamkeit im Lager regte. Sie schlüpfte mit steifen Gliedern aus den Decken, huschte im Halbdunkel zu einem Gebüsch am See und erleichterte sich. Sie war immer noch barfuß, da Dís deutlich kleinere Füße hatte und ihr nicht mit einem Paar Stiefel hatte aushelfen können. Es war empfindlich kalt. Trotzdem steckte sie den Kopf ins eisige Wasser und wusch sich rasch. Sie kehrte zum Lager zurück und sah, dass Dwalin gerade wach wurde, ihr Fehlen bemerkte und sich mit einem Ruck aufsetzte. Er blickte sich entsetzt um und als er sie kommen sah, ließ er sich erleichtert zurückfallen. Sie stellte sich über ihn und schüttelte einen Sprühregen kleiner Tropfen aus ihren feuchten Haaren. Er griff nach ihr und zog sie zu sich hinunter. Sie war zunächst überrascht, spürte aber dann sein Herz rasen und begriff, dass er von ihrem Fortsein eben zutiefst erschrocken war.

„Ich bin hier", flüsterte sie.

Er antwortete nicht, sondern umfasste ihr Gesicht und drückte seine Stirn auf ihre. Als er ihr danach in die Augen sah, war der gestrige Zauber wieder da.

Schließlich schloss er kopfschüttelnd die Augen.

„Was ist das bloß?", ächzte er leise, „Es steht alles Kopf."

„Ja, das tut es. Nichts ist, wie es war. Und ich bin heilfroh. Aber Du bist Dir heute nicht mehr so sicher, was? Willst Du wissen, was ich denke?", fragte sie und zog seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter.

Er nickte.

Und sie begann, an den Fingern abzuzählen:

"Orks nehmen so gut wie nie Gefangene, aber ich habe drei Jahre dort unten überlebt. Sie gehen auch so gut wie nie noch bei Tagesanbruch raus und doch war es gestern der Fall. Ich war am genau richtigen Ort. Zur genau richtigen Zeit. Es war windig, sodass sie Dich nicht kommen hörten. Und der Wind stand auch so, dass sie Dich nicht gewittert haben. Es stand zehn gegen eins und Du hast sie alle erschlagen. Du warst alleine voraus geritten, was uns diesen kurzen, ja… besonderen Augenblick allein für uns gab. Und dann diese Gewissheit, dass Du der Eine für mich bist. Wie ein Hammerschlag! Und denk an die hier. Du hattest Verlobungshaarschmuck gekauft! Dwalin! Das alles zusammen kann kein Zufall sein! Wir sind bestimmt für einander. Vielleicht hört sich das vermessen an, aber ich glaube, dass Mahal noch etwas vorhat mit uns", sagte sie deutlich.

„Mit mir altem Knochen?", knurrte Dwalin zweifelnd.

„Warum nicht? Aber vielleicht ja auch mit einem Kind, das Du mit mir haben wirst. Oder einem Urenkel von uns. Keine Ahnung. Aber auf alle Fälle soll es so sein, wie es ist. Ich für meinen Teil habe beschlossen, das einfach annehmen und zu sehen, wohin es mich führt. Aber was ist mit dir? Bereust Du es?", fragte sie leise.

„Nein. Nein, tu ich nicht", antwortete er entschieden, „Aber das hier ist nichts, wo mir meine Faust oder meine Axt was nützt. Ich hatte im Leben noch nicht soviel Schiss. Und ich rede entschieden zu viel. Verdammt!", ächzte er.

Sie lachte und küsste sanft seine Schläfen.

„Hör auf damit!"

„Geh kalt baden", meinte sie grinsend, „Nötig wär's."

Und zu ihrer Überraschung tat er, was sie sagte.

Beim Frühstück gab es Gerstenbrei und Dís rief Dwin zu sich, um ihr von ihrem persönlichen Honigvorrat zu geben. Dwin war es unangenehm, wieder eine Sonderbehandlung zu bekommen und lehnte dankend ab.

„Du wirst genau das tun, was ich sage!", befahl Dís und funkelte Dwin mit einem Blick aus Stahl ungehalten an.

Dwin sprang auf. Folgsam hielt sie Dís ihre Schüssel hin und ließ sich eine große Portion Honig mit einem Stückchen Wabe auffüllen.

„Bei dem Blick kann einem wirklich Angst und Bange werden, was?", brummte Dwalin belustigt, „Darin steht sie ihrem Bruder in nichts nach."

„Wo er recht hat, hat er recht", stimmte ihm Balin nüchtern zu.

„Glaub ihnen kein Wort, Dwin. Thorin kann allein mit seinem Blick Eisenbalken biegen. Davon bin ich weit entfernt", antwortete Dís, „Aber Euch bekomme ich damit alle Mal in die Spur. Und sie muss wirklich mehr essen. Seht Euch nur an, wie ihr die Kleider um den Leib schlottern. Ach Dwin, Du bist ja immer noch barfuß!", bemerkte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Sie erhob sich und ging ein paar Schritte in die Lagermitte. Sie reckte nur ein wenig den Kopf, atmete einmal durch und ihre Präsenz lief wie eine Schockwelle durch die Menge. Jedes Augenpaar war auf sie gerichtet, nicht wenige waren aufgesprungen und sie hatte die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit aller.

„Hat hier wirklich niemand ein Paar passende Stiefel für das Mädchen?", fragte sie.

Der Satz war weder laut noch im Befehlston gesprochen, doch Dwin konnte fünf Minuten später zwischen vier passenden Paaren wählen. Sie griff nach dem schäbigsten, doch Dís drohte ihr mit dem Finger und suchte das beste Paar heraus. Dann zahlte sie dem Besitzer einen guten Preis dafür und setzte sich zufrieden wieder hin.

Sie sah Dwalin an und sagte vorwurfsvoll:

„Das wäre Deine Aufgabe gewesen. Mahal! Selbst wenn Du der letzte Zwerg auf Erden wärst, würde ich Dich nicht wählen!"

Später band Dwin die Decken zusammen und trug sie hinüber zu Dwalin, der schon sein Pony sattelte und ausgesprochen schlechter Laune war. Missmutig starrte er auf ihre Stiefel.

„Ich seh so was nicht! Warum hast du nichts gesagt?", fuhr er sie an.

Doch von hinten unterbrach ihn Dís' schneidende Stimme:

„Und wehe Dir, Du machst jetzt Dwin Vorwürfe!"

Dwalin zuckte zusammen, ließ den Kopf hängen und knirschte mit den Zähnen.

Dwin wartete, bis Dís zu ihrem Pony weitergegangen war und sagte dann:

„Es ist gut, Stiefel zu haben. Aber es war nicht wirklich wichtig. Ich laufe seit drei Jahren barfuß. Mir ist das gar nicht mehr groß aufgefallen. Wenn ich wirklich etwas brauche, werde ich es sagen. Versprochen. Und da wäre auch etwas."

„Was?", fragte er, immer noch ärgerlich.

„Ich will irgendeine Waffe. Ich will nicht vollkommen wehrlos sein, wenn wir doch angegriffen werden sollten. Ich bin nicht besonders gut darin, aber einen Ork habe ich damals mit meinem Spalteisen erwischt. Mein schönes Werkzeug... Eine Schande!", antwortete sie und sah, dass sich seine Miene aufhellte.

Er betrachtete sie nachdenklich und fragte:

„Schon mal mit dem Bogen geschossen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Er seufzte, kramte in seinen Satteltaschen und holte einen Dolch mit prächtiger Messerscheide und passendem Gürtel heraus. Sie griff danach, aber Dwalin hielt ihn fest.

„Ich geb´s Dir nur, wenn Du mir was versprichst", knurrte er ernst.

„Und was?"

„Um einen Feind hiermit ernsthaft zu verletzen, müsstest Du ihn dicht an Dich herankommen lassen. Das wäre Wahnsinn. So ein Messer nützt Dir rein gar nichts, wenn Du nicht weißt, wie man damit umgeht. Hör zu! Ich will nicht, dass Du alleine voraus reitest und nicht, dass Du alleine zurückbleibst. Bleib irgendwo in der Menge. Und wenn es tatsächlich zu einem Angriff oder auch nur zu einer unklaren Lage kommen sollte, will ich, dass Du im nächsten Moment neben Dís auftauchst. Nur so kann ich Euch beide im Auge behalten. Ist das klar?"

Sie nickte.

„Versprich es", beharrte er nachdrücklich.

„Ich verspreche es."

„Gut. Hier. Für den äußersten Notfall … und als Tischmesser."

Sie wickelte den Gurt zweimal um den Bauch und nickte.

„Also eine Kriegerin wird aus Dir nicht", seufzte er grinsend.

„Wieso?", fragte sie verwundert.

„Na, Du hast Dir die Klinge nicht mal angesehen", feixte er.

Sie zog das Messer heraus und staunte. Es war eine breite, kurze, schön geschwungene Klinge mit einem reich verzierten Griff. Eine erlesene Arbeit. Dwin erkannte die ausgezeichnete Handwerkskunst. In das dunkle Holz waren meisterlich feine goldene Runen eingearbeitet.

„Zwei Brüder, zwei Schneiden einer Klinge", las sie und sah Dwalin an.

„Ein Geschenk von Balin", erklärte er knapp, „Ich trag den nur bei besonderen Anlässen, alles andere ist zu schwer für Dich."

„Ich werde gut drauf aufpassen", versprach sie.

„Hauptsache, Du passt auf Dich auf", brummte er.

Sie lächelte und nickte.

„Bis später dann!", rief sie und lief, um Junkin zu suchen.

Sie half ihm beim Zeltabbau, erbat noch einen Reservewasserschlauch und nachdem sie diesem am See für sich gefüllt hatte, überlegten sie gemeinsam wegen eines Ponys für sie. Da sich herausstellte, dass keines der Lasttiere einen Reitsattel trug, sondern nur hölzerne Packgestelle, entschied sich Dwin für das Tier, das die Zeltplanen und Kissen von Dís' Bettstatt trug. Hier oben saß sie einigermaßen weich, konnte aber das gutmütige Tier kaum irgendwie dirigieren. So ließen sie es weiterhin in der Reihe der Packtiere angeleint mitlaufen und Dwin ließ sich wie ein Gepäckstück mit herum schaukeln.

So viel Aufmerksamkeit sie bisher erregt hatte, so sehr verschmolz Dwin in den nächsten Tagen mit der Truppe. Sie war eine gute Beobachterin und fand sehr schnell heraus, wie der Ablauf im Lager funktionierte und wo welche Hilfe gebraucht wurde. Bei den Mahlzeiten ging sie Junkin zur Hand, aß zusammen mit Dís und Balin an Dwalins Seite und hörte aufmerksam den Gesprächen und Balins Erzählungen zu. So erfuhr sie eine Menge über die Geschehnisse der letzten Jahre. Die meiste Zeit aber, wenn sie ritten, hielt sie sich an Tombur und Helle, die, wie sie bald merkte, ein Paar waren und mit denen sie sich ausgezeichnet verstand. Es dauerte auch fast eine Woche, bis sie sich wieder an den gewöhnlichen Tag-Nacht-Rhythmus gewöhnt hatte. Bis dahin ritten Tombur und Helle rechts und links neben ihr und mussten einige Male rasch zufassen, wenn sie im Halbschlaf vom Pony rutschte. Ihre Wunden heilten und sie gewann an Gewicht. Das Reiten an frischer Luft und in der Sonne taten ihr übriges und ihre kränkliche Blässe wich langsam einer gesunden Bräune, die natürlich für eine Zwergin unüblich war, ihr nichtsdestotrotz gut zu Gesicht stand. Dís bemerkte eines Morgens während des Frühstücks, sie wäre kaum wiederzuerkennen und würde mit jedem Tag hübscher.

„Wo sie recht hat, hat sie recht", bestätigte Dwalin grinsend, während Dwin rot anlief.

Balin starrte zu Boden und sagte nichts. Die Brüder hatten sich seit ihrer Ankunft gemieden und nur das Nötigste miteinander gesprochen. Dwin spürte, dass sie der Grund für das Zerwürfnis war und es tat ihr von Herzen leid. Sie war mit einer großen Familie und im engen Kontakt der Zunftmitglieder untereinander aufgewachsen. Keine Mahlzeit ohne mindestens zwölf Zwerge und Zwerginnen jeden Alters am Tisch. Dwalin und Balin würden jetzt ihre Familie im Erebor sein und wenn dann auch noch ein Streit die beiden entzweite, wäre sie mit Dwalin ganz allein.

In dieser Nacht wurde sie von Dís' unterdrücktem Weinen wach. Sie wollte leise aufstehen, doch eine große Hand hielt sie zurück.

„Wo willst du hin?", knurrte Dwalin.

„Dís weint."

„Sie weint seit Wochen."

„Ich geh zu ihr."

„Nein. Lass das. Man kann doch nichts tun", meinte er.

„Nicht mit Fäusten und Äxten. Das ist mal sicher", entgegnete sie und stand auf.

Sie ging zum Zelteingang und fragte leise:

„Prinzessin! Ich bin's. Dwin. Darf ich reinkommen?"

„Ja, komm nur", hörte sie Dís' verschnupfte Antwort.

Dwin trat ein und Dís sagte:

„Warte da, ich mache Licht."

Kurz darauf flackert ein Streichholz auf und die Prinzessin zündete zwei Kerzen auf einem Schemel an. Sie saß auf ihrem Lager, mit aufgelöstem wallendem Haar und verweintem Gesicht. Ihr langes besticktes Nachthemd ließ ihren zierlichen nackten Füße sehen.

Dwin setzte sich ungefragt neben sie und legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern. Die Prinzessin lehnte sich in ihre Umarmung und fing wieder an zu weinen. Dwin ließ sie einfach weinen, hielt sie und wiegte sie sachte hin und her.

Als Dís sich etwas beruhigt hatte, putzte sie sich die Nase und lächelte gequält:

„Na, bestens. Erst halte ich Dich vom Schlafen ab und jetzt verspiele ich all Deinen Respekt mit meiner Heulerei."

„Oh, tut mir leid", flüsterte Dwin und sprang auf, „ Ich hätte mich nicht einfach so hierher setzen dürfen!"

„Schon gut! Du handelst direkt nach Deinem Herzen. Das ist gut und selten und Du solltest daran festhalten, Liebes. Und es hat mir wirklich gut getan. Ich danke dir", beruhigte Dís sie.

„Komm, setz Dich hierher. Lass mich noch einmal Deinen Hals sehen", sagte sie dann und zog einen Hocker heran.

Folgsam setzte Dwin sich mit dem Rücken zu ihr vor sie und zog ihr Haar zur Seite. Im Licht der Kerzen salbte die Prinzessin dann vorsichtig die immer noch entzündeten Stellen ein, die die Eisenschelle hinterlassen hatte.

„Du hast mir mit Deiner Anwesenheit allein schon so geholfen in der letzten Zeit. Deine Geschichte und dann Deine Verlobung mit Dwalin... Und ich hatte jemanden, um den ich mich kümmern durfte. Das hat mich die letzten drei Wochen wunderbar getragen. Aber heute Nacht stürmte alles wieder auf mich ein. Ach Dwin, was soll ich bloß im Erebor? Ohne meine Söhne. Warum tue ich mir das an? Ich hätte im Ered Luin bleiben sollen. Das war unser Zuhause und nicht dieser … dieser dreimal verfluchte Drachenbau!", murmelte sie.

„Euer Bruder braucht Euch sicher dort", entfuhr es Dwin ohne groß zu überlegen.

Im nächsten Moment fühlte sie sich an den Schultern gepackt und mit fester Hand herumgedreht. Und auf dem Bett ihr gegenüber saß jetzt nicht mehr die zerbrechliche Prinzessin von eben, sondern eine wutschnaubende, kraftstrotzende Furie. Schön und beängstigend in ihrem Zorn.

„Ach ja? Jetzt braucht er mich? Aber all dies anzurichten hat er hervorragend alleine fertig gebracht! Zieht los mit einem Dutzend zusammengewürfelter Abenteurer ohne die Spur von etwas das sich Plan nennen ließe! Die großen Helden! Oh ja, wir befreien den Erebor! Ihr beide hört gut zu, ja?", donnerte sie in Richtung der Zeltwand, "Und es gelingt ihm tatsächlich in Rekordzeit die größte anzunehmende Katastrophe zu verursachen. Er hetzt den alten Smaug auf Seestadt, er bricht mit Verbündeten, bedroht in seinem Wahn Freunde und Verwandte und löst ganz nebenbei den gewaltigsten Krieg unserer Tage aus! Hunderte Tote! Schmerz, Verlust, Zerstörung und Verzweiflung wohin man sieht! Verletzte, die bis an ihr Lebensende leiden werden und aberhunderte, trauernde Mütter auf allen Seiten! Wenn er dann wenigstens den Drachen getötet hätte! Aber nein! Das hat jemand anderes für ihn erledigt. Wahrscheinlich dem einzigen, wohl gemerkt, dem in dieser ganzen Misere unser Dank gebührt! Mein Bruder braucht mich! Pah! Soll ich ihm auf den Rücken klopfen und sagen „Fein gemacht"? Und ihn wegen seiner Wunden bemitleiden? Oder ihn vielleicht noch wegen des Verlustes seiner Neffen trösten? Sag Du mir, Dwin, warum konnte er nicht einfach zufrieden alt werden mit uns im Ered Luin? Warum musste er diesen Wahnsinn lostreten?"

Dwin schluckte und war sich wohl bewusst, dass jetzt nicht nur Dís auf ihre Antwort wartete, sondern auch beide Brüder draußen neben dem Zelt. Sie überlegte.

„Na ja... Seht Ihr, ich bin dazu erzogen worden, einen geraden Winkel aus dem Stein zu schlagen und wenn mir das gelingt, ist es gut und ich bin zufrieden. Aber als Thronfolger muss man viel mehr tun, um zufrieden sein zu können. Er kann nicht nur an heute denken und an sich selber. Er muss die Vergangenheit bedenken und die Zukunft des ganzen Volkes. Von Euch und von Dwalin und allen anderen auch. Ich denke, Euer Bruder ist sein Leben lang dazu erzogen worden. So wie Eure Söhne vielleicht auch", sagte sie schließlich sanft.

Dís' Zorn fiel mit einem Schluchzen in sich zusammen.

Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und rief:

„Dwalin?"

„Aye", drang es leise durch die Zeltwand.

„Wie bist Du nur zu so einer klugen Gefährtin gekommen?"

„Keine Ahnung."

„Ach, schon klar. Wieso frag ich Dich überhaupt", antwortete Dís und lachte und weinte gleichzeitig.

Von Balins Seite war ein verhaltenes Prusten zu vernehmen und auch Dwin verbiss sich ein Grinsen.

„Lasst uns jetzt schlafen", sagte Dís und umarmte Dwin, „Ich danke Dir."

Dwin erwiderte ihre Umarmung und lächelte. Dann schlüpfte sie ins Dunkel hinaus und tastete sich zurück unter ihre Decken. Sie kroch in die Wärme von Dwalins Nähe und er legte seinen schweren Arm um sie.

Er drückte sie kurz und wie bestätigend an sich und sagte dann halblaut:

„Endlich Ruhe."

„Ich kann Dich hören", flötete Dis.

„Schon klar", knurrte er zurück.

Sie lachten. Und Dwin überlegte, wie viel Dís von ihren nächtlichen Gesprächen und sonstigem Tun mit Dwalin wohl mitbekommen hatte.

Am nächsten Tag trat Balin an sie heran und bat:

„Dwin. Auf ein Wort bitte."

„Natürlich", sagte sie erstaunt, reichte Junkin die sauberen Schüsseln und wischte sich die Hände an ihrer Jacke trocken.

Balin führte sie schweigend ein Stückchen den kleinen Bach entlang, an dem sie gerastet hatten.

Endlich blieb er stehen, seufzte tief und sagte:

„Gestern Nacht hast Du unserem kleinen Hause Ehre gemacht und ich bin stolz und glücklich, Dich bald meine Schwägerin zu nennen. Bitte nimm meine Entschuldigung für mein unmögliches Benehmen bei unserer ersten Begegnung an."

„Frohen Herzens nehme ich die Entschuldigung an",antwortete sie mit einem glücklichen Lächeln, „Obwohl sie nicht nötig war. Eure Bedenken sind nur allzu verständlich."

„Bitte Dwin. Keine Förmlichkeiten mehr", bat er sie lächelnd und nahm ihre Hände in seine.

Sie nickte und fuhr fort:

„Gut, Schwager. Deine Bedenken kann ich gut verstehen. Wer weiß, was meine großen Brüder gesagt hätten. Ich war eine völlig Fremde und bin es im Grunde noch. Aber ich bin so froh, nicht mehr zwischen Euch beiden zu stehen. Familie bedeutet mir viel und es tat mir weh, dass Ihr Brüder Euch um meinetwegen böse wart."

„Ich werde gleich auch zu Dwalin gehen und mit ihm reden, aber ich wollte zuerst mit Dir sprechen. Dwalin und ich… Tja, was soll ich sagen? Wir beide waren jetzt so lange Junggesellen. Zu zweit alleine, hab ich das immer genannt. Ich konnte mir einfach gar nichts anderes mehr für uns vorstellen, Dwin. Wahrscheinlich packte mich da auch ein wenig die Angst, jetzt allein allein zu bleiben. Aber ich sehe, wie gut Du uns allen tust und wie glücklich Du ihn machst."

„Aber Balin, Du verlierst doch Deinen Bruder nicht an mich! Du bekommst eine Schwester dazu. Und wenn Mahal es will, noch einen Sack voller Neffen und Nichten", sagte sie bestimmt.

Balin schloss die Augen und kämpfte mit den Tränen. Sie nahm ihn in die Arme, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und sie war sich sicher, dass sie auch diesen Teil ihrer neuen Familie ins Herz schließen würde. Sie hakte sich bei ihm unter und gemeinsam gingen sie in Richtung des Lagers zurück.

Dwalin war unruhig geworden, als er Dwin nicht bei Junkin sah. Auf dessen Hinweis hin, ging er den Bach entlang und kam ihnen so geradewegs entgegen. Erst verfinsterte sich seine Miene, aber als er ihre Gesichter sah, blieb er erstaunt stehen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Balin sah seinem Bruder ins Gesicht und sagte:

„Zu meiner Freude hat Dwin meine Entschuldigung für mein unsägliches Verhalten oben am See angenommen. Und ich hoffe sehr, das tust Du auch, Bruder. Es war falsch von mir, Eure Entscheidung anzuzweifeln".

Damit nahm er Dwins Hand von seinem Arm und legte sie auf Dwalins.

„Meinen Segen habt Ihr", sagte er.

Dwalin blickte mit einem seltenen Lächeln auf Dwin herab, dann auf Balin und die Brüder umarmten sich.


	3. Chapter 3

Die Reisenden kamen aus dem Gebirge in die breite Ebene des Anduin. An der alten Furt hatten sich in den letzten friedlichen Jahren wieder Menschen angesiedelt, die vom wachsenden Strom der Händler und Reisenden profitierten und aus den wenigen Baracken und Bauerngehöften war innerhalb kurzer Zeit eine ansehnliche Siedlung geworden. Hier wollten sie ihren Proviant auffüllen und vor der Weiterreise durch den Düsterwald zwei Tage rasten.

Der Gemeindevorsteher, ein grauhaariger, rotwangiger Händler, begrüßte Dís höflich und ehrerbietig und wies ihnen einen Platz für ihr Lager zu. Er fragte nach dem Woher und Wohin und berichtete sorgenvoll, dass sie in der letzten Zeit nachts immer wieder von einem großen Rudel herrenloser Warge angegriffen wurden und empfahl besondere Wachsamkeit. Die Siedler waren Händler und Bauern und wurden nicht Herr der Lage. Letzte Nacht hatten die riesigen Wölfe einen der Bauern getötet, als dieser sein Pferd beschützen wollte. Die Mütter ließen ihre Kinder nicht mehr draußen spielen und nachts wagte sich sowieso niemand mehr aus dem Haus. Dís besprach sich kurz mit Dwalin und Balin und bat dann den Gemeindevorsteher, alle Siedler und alle anderen Reisenden zusammenzurufen.

Als alle zusammengekommen waren, hob Dwalin Dís auf einen Tisch, sodass alle sie sehen konnten. Wieder war Dwin fasziniert, wie sehr die Prinzessin die Menge allein mit ihrer Gegenwart in Atem hielt. Alle warteten gebannt auf ihre Worte. Balin stellte sie mit lauter Stimme noch einmal förmlich vor und ein Raunen lief durch die Menge. Dwalin stand mit verschränkten Arme schweigend an ihrer anderen Seite. Er zählte die waffenfähigen Männer, Zwerge und Elben und ging im Geiste die Möglichkeiten durch. Dís hielt unterdessen eine kurze flammende Rede über den Zusammenhalt der freien Völker, den Frieden und die Sicherheit der Wege.

Dann wies sie auf Dwalin und schloss:

„Mein erfahrener Hauptmann hier wird einen Plan ausarbeiten und jedem der zu helfen bereit ist, eine Aufgabe zuweisen. Und ich bitte jeden nach seinen Möglichkeiten mit anzufassen. Wer es sich nicht zutraut den Biestern direkt entgegenzutreten, hilft bei den Vorbereitungen oder bei der Versorgung. Gemeinsam können wir heute Nacht dieser Bedrohung ein Ende setzen. Für die Sicherheit Eurer Kinder und die Sicherheit aller Reisender in diesen Landen! Und um dem Ganzen einen kleinen Anreiz zu geben, zahle ich morgen für jeden Wargkopf drei Goldstücke! Und…", hier legte sie eine kleine wirkungsvolle Pause ein, „derjenige, der mehr Warge erlegt als mein Hauptmann hier, erhält pro Kopf vier Goldstücke!"

Die Zuhörerschaft jubelte und ließ sie hochleben und der Ortsvorsteher ergriff dankbar ihre Hand und schüttelte sie.

Den Tag über wurde ein großes Geländer ein gutes Stück oberhalb der Siedlung vorbereitet, ein Hochstand in einem freistehenden Baum errichtet, Gebüsche gerodet und Feuergruben ausgehoben. Dís ging umher und sprach hier und da mit den Leuten. Sie unterhielt sich auch mit den drei Elbenkriegern, die unterwegs den Anduin hinunter nach Lorien waren. Auch sie hatten Dís' Rede verfolgt und der Anführer der drei sagte ihr seine Teilnahme für den heutigen Abend zu. Einem der Krieger schien das nicht zu passen und er sagte etwas abschätzig klingendes auf Elbisch zu seinem Hauptmann.

Dís funkelte ihn zornig an und antwortete in fehlerfreiem Hochelbisch:

„Selbstverständlich wird der Bonus auch an Elben ausgezahlt. Und bevor ihr aufbrecht, kommt bitte noch einmal zu mir. Ich möchte bei dieser Gelegenheit gerne der Herrin Galadriel einen Gruß mitschicken."

Laut rief sie dann zu Dwalin hinüber:

„Dwalin! Hier hast Du einen ersten Herausforderer!"

Damit entließ sie den Elbenhauptmann kühl, der blass geworden war und beim Gehen seinen Untergebenen zurechtwies. Zudem sah Dwalin mit herausforderndem Blick und knackenden Knöcheln zu ihm herüber. Er arbeitete mit freiem Oberkörper am Gerüst für den Hochstand auf dem die Bogen- und Armbrustschützen Stellung beziehen sollten und ließ seine Muskeln spielen. Er freute sich auf den Abend. Endlich etwas zu tun für ihn. Und das es noch einen Wettkampf mit einem Elben geben sollte, war eine sportliche Herausforderung ganz nach seinem Geschmack.

Dwin hatte Dwalin seit Dís' Ansprache nur von weitem gesehen. Ihr war klar, dass dies eine Faust-und-Axt-Aufgabe für ihn war und sie sich am besten heraushielt. Sie hatte den Frauen beim Gemüse putzen und Essen kochen geholfen und war rasch ins Gespräch gekommen. Die Frauen waren froh, dass endlich gegen die Warge vorgegangen wurde, aber die Fröhlichkeit war überlagert von Furcht. Das spürten sie alle. Am Nachmittag verteilten die Frauen das Essen und man aß zusammen unter freiem Himmel. Elben, Menschen und Zwerge. Die Stimmung war gut. Es wurde gescherzt und gelacht. Dwin saß mit Balin beim Essen und wartete darauf, dass Dwalin Zeit fand und herüberkam. Dís aß am Tisch mit dem Ortsvorsteher und seiner Frau.

Dwin seufzte und sagte:

„Ich wünschte, sie hätte Dwalin nicht so angestachelt."

Balin lachte und antwortete:

„Dís will ganz sicher gehen, dass, wenn sie dieses Spektakel hier schon in die Hand nimmt, es auch ein voller Erfolg wird. Den geldlichen Anreiz zu geben und den Wettkampf auszuloben, war eine brillante Idee. Sie macht keine halben Sachen. Diese Geschichte hier wird sich in Windeseile herumsprechen und wird nicht nur das Ansehen vom Hause Durin im Allgemeinen stärken, sondern das ihre im Besonderen. Vielleicht macht sie das alles auch nur, um ihren Bruder zu ärgern. Aber diese Leute können ab morgen wieder ruhig schlafen und Dwalin hat seinen Spaß dran, verlass Dich drauf."

Dwalin kam und griff hungrig nach seiner Mahlzeit, war aber in Gedanken immer noch bei den Vorbereitungen.

„Was guckt der Elb da hinten immer so herüber zu Dir?", unterbrach Dwin ihn leise. Dwalin sah von seinem Teller auf und warf dem Elb einen drohenden Blick zu.

„Der? Der hat vor, heute mehr Warge zu töten als ich. Aber das kann er vergessen." Balin grinste und sagte an Dwin gewandt:

„Siehst Du? Für ihn ist das ein Spiel. Mach Dir keine Sorgen."

„Du machst Dir Sorgen?", fragte Dwalin erstaunt.

Sie nickte.

„Ich hasse Warge", flüsterte sie und war plötzlich den Tränen nahe.

„Wenn uns das Rudel gestern Nacht ohne Unterstützung und völlig unvorbereitet angegriffen hätte, hätte es Verluste gegeben. Aber heute sind wahrscheinlich gar nicht genug Warge für alle da. Nimm nachher ein paar Decken und such Dís. Du bleibst heute Nacht bei ihr. Sie ist Gast im Haus des Vorstehers. Da seid ihr sicher", brummte er.

Dann stand er auf und zog sie auf die Füße.

„Wünsch' mir Glück", sagte er und legte seine großen Hände auf ihre Schultern.

„Ich wünsche Dir Glück", sagte sie und versuchte, das Beben in ihre Stimme zu unterdrücken.

Dann zog sie seine Stirn auf die ihre und flüsterte:

„Wirst Du wiederkommen oder ist dies die letzte Gelegenheit für einen Kuss?"

„Natürlich komm ich wieder. Wir werden jetzt warten, bis sie kommen. Und glaub mir, die Warterei ist das Schlimmste an allem. Und dann wird alles ganz schnell vorbei sein. Und dann komm ich zu Euch und erstatte Dís Bericht. Aber ein bisschen ist noch zu tun. Also bis nachher. Balin, kommst Du?", fragte er und löste sich von ihr.

Dwin drückte kurz Balins Hand und er flüsterte ihr zu:

„Wir passen aufeinander auf. Wie immer."

Dankbar lächelte Dwin ihn an und nickte.

Sie sammelte das Geschirr ein und trug es zurück in die Schenke, in der das Essen für alle zubereitet worden war. Dort wurde eilig alles in Ordnung gebracht und die Frauen riefen ihre Kinder, wünschten den Jägern viel Erfolg und zogen sich in ihre Häuser zurück. Fenster und Türen wurden gesichert. Nach und nach leerte sich der Dorfplatz.

Dwin brachte mit ihren Reisegefährten Ponys und Gepäck in die Sicherheit des Dorfes. Sie führte Dwalins Pony in den festen, geräumigen Stall hinter dem Haus des Vorstehers und nahm eine Decke aus seinem Packen mit. Als sie wieder hinaus ins Freie trat, sah sie Tombur und Helle zu den Jägern gehen. Tombur trug eine langstielige Axt und Helle Köcher und Bogen. Sie würden also auch beide dabei sein heute Nacht. Im Westen hinter dem Düsterwald ging die Sonne unter und tauchte die Siedlung in glutrotes Licht. Es wurde nun rasch dunkel. Dwin stand noch eine Weile unentschlossen an der Stalltür und beobachtete das Geschehen. Die Männer schlachteten zwei Schafe und ein lahmendes Tier von Dís' Packponys und sie verteilten Fleisch und Blut in der Mitte des Platzes. Die Feuergruben wurden mit leicht brennbarem Holz und mit Lampenöl getränkten Lumpen gefüllt. Sie sah Dwalin von weitem umringt von den Jägern unter dem Hochstand stehen. Raues Lachen war zu hören und die freudige Erregung aller lag fast greifbar in der Luft. Der metallene Geruch des Blutes waberte in der letzten Abendsonne und wurde vom Wind in Richtung der Berge getragen. Eine Einladung, die ihr Ziel sicher nicht verfehlen würde. Dwin wurde übel. Sie umklammerte die Wolldecke, die sie trug und ging zum Haus hinüber, um Dís zu suchen. Sie fand sie mit einer drallen, älteren Frau auf der Veranda sitzen. Sie sah auf, als Dwin um die Ecke kam.

„Ah, da bist Du ja", rief sie.

Dwin ging die Stufen hinauf und stellte sich der Frau vor.

„Dwin, zu Euren Diensten", sagte sie und verbeugte sich.

Die Frau nickte ihr freundlich zu, hieß sie willkommen und stellte sich als Magda vor. Dís stand auf. Zu Dwins Verwunderung trug die Prinzessin ein Schwert an ihrer linken Hüfte.

„Lasst uns reingehen", sagte sie.

Die drei gingen ins Haus und legten den schweren Riegel vor die geschlossene Haustür. Magda zündete zwei Leuchter an und führte sie eine Treppe hinauf ins Obergeschoss. Hier war das Schlafzimmer der Eheleute, das sie diese Nacht für die Prinzessin zu Verfügung stellten. Ein kleines, gemütliches Dachzimmer mit niedrigen Deckenbalken.

„Es ist nichts Besonderes und es ist nur ein schmales Bett...", begann sie verlegen, aber Dís nahm den einen Leuchter entgegen und winkte ab.

„Es ist wunderbar und ich bin sehr dankbar für Euer großzügiges Angebot. Denn wir beide hätten heute nur sehr ungern im Zelt geschlafen. Eine Bitte noch, Magda. Wenn es nachher draußen beginnt, kommt hoch zu uns. Es ist besser, wenn wir zusammen bleiben. Aber bis es soweit ist, sollten wir schlafen oder zumindest ruhen. Es kann noch Stunden dauern."

Magda nickte und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sie hörten sie die Treppe hinunter gehen. Dís stellte den Leuchter auf eine Kommode, nahm ihren Schwertgurt ab und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. Sie klopfte auf die freie Seite neben sich und sah Dwin auffordernd an.

„Was ist mit dem Respekt?", fragte Dwin.

„Ach, komm. Darüber sind wir doch hinaus, oder nicht?", antwortete Dís schmunzelnd, „Oder hast Du Angst vor mir?"

„Nein. Obwohl ich mir manchmal nicht ganz sicher bin, ob ich nicht welche haben sollte."

Dís lachte schallend.

„Schlaues Kind!"

Dwin sah sich um. Das Zimmer hatte in kleines rundes Fenster, das mit einem dicken Vorhang gegen die Zugluft gesichert war. Sie schob ihn ein wenig zu Seite und tatsächlich konnte man von ihrem Zimmer aus den Kampfplatz überblicken. Sie vergewisserte sich, dass in dem Streichholzpäckchen am Leuchter noch genügend Hölzer waren und blies die Kerze aus, damit sie den Vorhang zurückziehen konnte, ohne das Licht nach draußen fiel. Es war noch nicht völlig dunkel, aber der Platz schien vollkommen verwaist. Die Jäger hatten sich in ihre Verstecke zurückgezogen.

„Und?", fragte Dís gähnend.

„Nichts."

Seufzend legte sich Dwin im dunklen Zimmer neben Dís. Sie lagen eine Weile still nebeneinander.

Dwin wurde plötzlich aus ihren Grübeleien gerissen, als sich eine kleine Hand auf ihre Wange legte und sie Dís' Atem in ihrem Gesicht spürte. Sie erstarrte. Zarte Lippen begannen sie sanft zu küssen. Spielerisch und lockend.

„Prinzessin, ich..", begann Dwin unsicher, aber Dís unterbrach sie, „Sshh, nur ein klein wenig Ablenkung zur Beruhigung der Nerven, Liebes. Lass es einfach zu!"

Dwin wollte widersprechen, aber Dís' Küsse wurden fordernder und eine Hand fuhr drängend innen an Dwins Oberschenkel hinauf. Und ohne dass sie es bewusst wollte, reagierte ihr Körper und hob ihre Hüften der Hand entgegen. Dís lachte leise. Sie öffnete Dwins Hose, ließ ihre Hand hineingleiten und begann, sie mit erfahrenen Fingern zu liebkosen. Dwin keuchte. Zögerlich erwiderte sie Dís' Küsse.

„Komm! Trau Dich!", lockte Dís, „Es ist in Ordnung. Es ist nur ein Spiel."

Und Dwin ließ sich mitreißen, griff in Dís' Haar und zog sie in einen langsamen, genussvollen Kuss. Dwin schmeckte Honig und ein wenig Pfeifenrauch und kam Dís' Fingern entgegen, bis sie ein Höhepunkt überrollte, wie sie ihn selten erlebt hatte. Sie zuckte und wimmerte, bis Dís die Hand aus ihrer feuchten Spalte zog und ihr zwei Finger davon in den Mund steckte. Saugend und schwer atmend kam Dwin langsam zu sich, während Dís ihr Kosenamen in Khuzdul ins Ohr flüsterte. Dann schwang sie sich ihrerseits zwischen Dwins Beine, rieb ihre Weiblichkeit an Dwins Körper und fand ihren eigenen Rhythmus. Aggressiv, fast zornig. Als sie kam, griff Dwin mit beiden Händen ihren Hintern und zog sie an sich. Und Dís warf den Kopf in den Nacken und konnte nur mit Mühe einen Schrei unterdrücken. Endlich lag sie keuchend auf ihr, glitt dann zur Seite und gab ihr einen letzten zarten Kuss.

„Warum küsst er mich bloß nicht so", flüsterte Dwin immer noch mitgenommen und durcheinander vom Erlebten.

„Weil der Trottel mit Sicherheit gar nicht weiß, was man außer Essen hineinstopfen, Bier hineinschütten und Herumbrüllen mit seinem Mund machen kann. Das wirst Du ihm alles beibringen müssen. Und nicht mit „hätte, bitte, könnte" oder irgendwelchen raffinierten Andeutungen. Und bloß keine allzu langen Sätze. Kurze, präzise Anweisungen. Das sollte reichen. So blöd ist er ja eigentlich gar nicht. Und jetzt will ich schlafen", antwortete sie gähnend und zog die Decke über sie beide.

„Zu Befehl", flüsterte Dwin zurück und musste auch gähnen.

Dís lachte und drückte sie noch einmal. Und obwohl Dwin es nicht für möglich gehalten hatte, an diesem Abend überhaupt Schlaf zu finden, war sie im nächsten Moment an der Schulter der Prinzessin eingeschlafen.

Gegen zwei Uhr morgens weckte Dís sie.

„Es geht los."

Dwin wusste zunächst gar nicht wo sie war und was Dís meinte. Bis es ihr plötzlich alles wieder bewusst wurde und sie mit schlechtem Gewissen aufsprang. Ein grauenvolles Heulen durchbrach die Stille und wurde in der Ferne von einem zweiten beantwortet.

„Mahal, beschütze sie alle! Und ich hätte es fast verschlafen!", flüsterte Dwin entsetzt.

„Sei doch froh, dass Du geschlafen hast. Hättest Du die fünf Stunden wach liegen wollen da unten auf Deiner Decke?", fragte Dís.

Dwin war verwirrt.

Aber Dís fuhr fort und fragte:

„Hast Du schön geträumt?"

Und Dwin verstand. Ihr Beisammensein am frühen Abend würde nie wieder erwähnt werden, geschweige denn eine Fortsetzung finden. Dwin war zum allergrößten Teil erleichtert, denn sie hatte diese Begebenheit für sich noch überhaupt nicht eingeordnet. Aber ein winziger Teil von ihr bedauerte es auch.

Dwin atmete tief durch und sagte:

„Wunderschön. Und lehrreich."

„Bestens. Ich hätte Dich ja schlafen lassen, aber man weiß nie, was den Biestern vielleicht noch einfällt. Geh und hol Magda hoch."

Dwin tastete sich zur Tür und öffnete sie. Licht fiel von unten die Treppe hinauf. Sie schlich die Treppe hinunter und fand Magda schlafend auf der Ofenbank sitzend vor. Zusammengesunken und leise schnarchend. Dwin weckte sie sachte. Magda wurde blass, griff sich aber im Gehen beherzt einen Schürhaken und beide gingen hinauf zur Zwergenprinzessin, die im Dunkeln ihren Schwertgurt umschnallte. Die drei schauten aus dem kleinen Fenster und lauschten schweigend in die Dunkelheit hinaus. Hin und wieder war ein Heulen zu hören, dass ihnen allen die Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen ließ.

„Sie sammeln sich", raunte Dís.

„Ist Junkin eigentlich mitgegangen?", fragte Dwin leise.

„Nein. Ich habe es ihm nicht erlaubt und er war wohl auch nicht böse drum. Er ist eine eher sanfte Seele. Er ist bei den Ponys."

„Dwalin hat gesagt, die Warterei sei das Schlimmste. Da hat er wohl recht", flüsterte Dwin.

Sie hatte kaum den Satz vollendet, da brach auf dem Platz die Hölle los. Von allen Seite stürzten sich die riesigen Wölfe wie auf ein Zeichen hin auf die Fleischhaufen, rissen die Stücke auseinander, jagten sie sich ab, bedrohten und bissen sich gegenseitig. Ein Hornsignal ertönte und mit einem Mal flammten sechs lodernde Feuer im Kreis um die Warge auf. Jetzt war alles hell erleuchtet und auf ein zweites Signal hin, stürmten die Jäger von allen Seiten heran. Dwin sah ein Tier fallen, wahrscheinlich von einem Pfeil oder Bolzen getroffen.

Der Lärm schwoll an. Jaulen, Grollen, hässliches Bellen, Befehle und gebrüllte Flüche. Dís, Dwin und Magda starrten aus dem Fenster und versuchten zwischen den grellen Flammen, dem Rauch und den sich windenden Leibern eine bekannte Gestalt in der Ferne auszumachen. Aber es gelang ihnen nicht. Magda hatte die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen und auch Dwin knetete ihre Finger. Die Warge schienen die Kadaver nicht aufgeben zu wollen und keines der Tiere verließ den Kreis, soweit sie sehen konnten. Dwalins Plan schien aufzugehen.

Die drei wurden jäh aus ihrem bangen Beobachten gerissen, als ganz in der Nähe Holz zerbarst.

Magda schrie auf und keuchte dann:

„Das kommt vom Laden! Vom Seiteneingang!"

Ein dumpfes Grollen und das Scharren riesiger Krallen auf hölzernen Dielen war zu hören.

„Dwin, die Kerze an!", befahl Dís ruhig und man hörte sie im Dunkeln ihr Schwert ziehen.

„Sollten wir nicht lieber...", wollte Dwin einwenden.

„Sofort!", fuhr Dís sie schneidend an, „Der findet und tötet uns auch im Dunkeln, aber ich kann uns nur verteidigen, wenn ich etwas sehe."

Mit zittrigen Fingern zündete Dwin die Kerze an und Dís ging zur Tür und öffnete sie weit. Sie hörten den Warg in der Stube unten umherschleichen und mit lautem Schnaufen Witterung aufnehmen. Dann Stille. Und im nächsten Moment knarrte die Treppe unter dem gewaltigen Gewicht des Tieres und mit Grauen hörte Dwin den Warg die Treppe hinaufkommen.

„Hört ihr das? Er lahmt", sagte Dís leise.

Und tatsächlich hörte man jetzt deutlich eine Unregelmäßigkeit in den schweren Schritten.

„Magda. Das Zimmer ist zu niedrig für einen Hieb über Kopf. Stell Dich da in die Ecke! Sobald er mit den Schultern im Zimmer ist, wirst Du ihn kurz mit dem Haken für mich ablenken. Ich gebe Dir ein Zeichen", befahl Dís leise.

Magda nickte, biss die Zähne zusammen und stellte sich auf. Die Hakenstange fest in der Hand.

„Was mach ich?", flüsterte Dwin verzweifelt.

Sie hatte ihr Messer gezogen und stand immer noch am Fenster.

„Du bekommst Deine Chance auf Heldentum, wenn ich einen Fehler mache", antwortete Dís ruhig ohne die Tür aus den Augen zu lassen.

Der Warg hatte den Treppenabsatz erreicht und witterte. Dann kam er langsam die wenigen Schritte in Richtung ihres Zimmers.

Ein großer hässlicher Raubtierkopf erschien in der Türöffnung. Der Warg grollte und kam Schritt für Schritt näher, wobei er den linken Hinterlauf mitschleifte. Die kleinen Augen fixierten Dís, die mit erhobenen Kopf direkt in seinem Weg stand. Er zögerte. Doch der Hunger schien stärker als sein Argwohn zu sein und er schob sich weiter vor. Die Vorderläufe überschritten die Türschwelle und nach einem weiteren Schritt ins Zimmer, nickte Dís Magda zu ohne den Blick zu wenden. Magda brüllte das Tier an und stach mit ihrem Schürhaken nach der Schulter des Riesenwolfes. Der Warg fuhr herum, knurrte Magda an und setzte zum Angriff an. Diese wenigen Augenblicke nutzte Dís, um mit einer wirbelnden Drehung genug Schwung für einen kraftvollen Hieb von schräg unten nach schräg oben zu bekommen. Die Klinge schlitzte die Kehle des Wargs auf und wurde knirschend von den Halswirbeln aufgehalten. Dís zog das Blatt mit aller Kraft bis zur Spitze durch und stand bereit, um notfalls einen weiteren Hieb zu führen. Ein Gurgeln war zu hören und Blut spritzte in Schüben aus der klaffenden Wunde. Der Warg stand noch einen Moment schwankend auf seinen drei Beinen und brach dann zusammen. Magda, die all ihren Mut für den Vorstoß gegen das Biest aufgebracht hatte, wurden jetzt die Knie weich und sie ließ sich an der Wand hinabgleiten. Dís trat mit der Stiefelspitze nach der Nase des Wargs, aber er rührte sich nicht mehr. Sie seufzte erleichtert, behielt aber das Schwert weiterhin in der Hand.

Von unten war plötzlich ein lautes Klopfen an der Vordertür zu hören.

„Magda! Magda, mach auf! Es ist vorüber", rief eine Männerstimme.

„Hans! Oh, Gott sei Dank", rief Magda und Tränen der Erleichterung liefen ihr jetzt über das Gesicht.

Sie rappelte sich auf, stieg über das tote Tier und eilte die Treppe hinunter. Sie hörten, wie sie den Riegel entfernte, die Tür öffnete und weinend ihrem Mann in die Arme fiel. Jemand anders kam die Treppe herauf und einen Moment später stand Dwalin in der Tür über dem toten Warg. Bleich und erschüttert sah er sich nach den Zwerginnen um.

„Was...", begann er.

„Uns geht es gut", sagte Dwin rasch.

Dwalin stolperte weiter ins Zimmer und fiel vor der Prinzessin auf die Knie.

„Prinzessin! Ihr … ", brummte er entsetzt.

„Ach, sei still! Das hier werten wir später aus. Bericht!", fuhr ihn Dís an.

Dwalin sammelte sich einen Moment und berichtete:

„Ein Verletzter, sonst nur Kratzer. Einer unserer Zwerge hat eine Bissverletzung am Schienbein. Einfach Pech. Im falschen Moment gestolpert und obwohl der Elb, der ihm am nächsten stand, sofort da war und den Warg erschlug, war es passiert. Der Wundarzt der Siedler ist jetzt bei ihm. Wir haben siebenunddreißig Warge erlegt. Das waren alle, die im Kreis waren."

„Wer ist der Verletzte?."

„Dieser Steinmetz. Der dunkle..."

„Tombur?", fragte Dwin erschrocken.

„Ja. Er wird es überleben. Schlimmstenfalls sein Bein verlieren", brummte Dwalin.

Wie viele Warge hast Du erlegt?", fragte Dís weiter.

„Acht."

„Jemand mehr als Du? Mahal! Lass Dir doch nicht alles einzeln aus der Nase ziehen!", fauchte Dís.

„Der Elb war gleich auf mit mir, bis das mit Tombur war. Er hätte ihm den Warg gelassen, aber als es dann gefährlich wurde, hat er eingegriffen. Deshalb hat er jetzt einen mehr als ich", knurrte Dwalin.

„Auch das noch!", seufzte Dís, „Und was ist jetzt noch da draußen los?"

„Es gibt Streit um die Köpfe. Es war nicht immer alles ganz eindeutig."

„Dann gehst Du gleich mit Hans zurück und klärst das, bevor sie sich jetzt noch gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlagen. Und was sich heute nicht klären lässt, regle ich morgen mit Gold. Und sag Junkin, dass er als allererstes mein Zelt bereitstellt morgen früh", befahl sie.

Dwalin erhob sich, zögerte aber zu gehen. Er blickte fassungslos auf den toten Warg. Dís wies auf den linken Hinterfuß.

„Er lahmte. Konnte wohl nicht mit den anderen mithalten und war deshalb hier herumgeschlichen. Die Vordertür war sicher genug, aber die Schwachstelle am Seiteneingang hatte er rasch ausgemacht", stellte Dís sachlich fest.

„Ich hätte zusätzlich Patrouillen im Dorf haben sollen. Es war mein Fehler. Ich erwarte Euer Urteil, Prinzessin", brummte Dwalin ergeben.

„Für mich ist die Sache ausgestanden. Ich hätte auch nichts dagegen einzuwenden gehabt, heute Nacht bei meinen Söhnen in den ewigen Hallen zu sitzen, aber es ging nicht nur um mich. Ich werde Thorin davon erzählen müssen. Das weißt Du, Dwalin. Geh jetzt", sagte Dís, wischte ihr Schwert am struppigen Fell des Wargs sauber und steckte es zurück in die Scheide..

Dwalin nickte, warf Dwin noch einen zerknirschten Blick zu und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Dwalin!"

„Ja?"

„Nimm das mit", wies Dís ihn an und zeigte auf den Kadaver des Wargs.

Dwalin packte das tote Tier an den Hinterläufen und zog es mit sich zur Treppe. Dís schloss die Tür hinter ihm und setzte sich aufs Bett. Sie schien ganz in Gedanken und Dwin wagte nicht, sie anzusprechen. Um etwas zu tun, versuchte sie mit den noch sauberen Ecken der ohnehin verschmierten Bodenmatten die dicksten Blutlachen aufzuwischen und schob die klebrigen Bündel in eine Zimmerecke. Sie nahm ihre Decke und stand unschlüssig an der Tür. Endlich blickte Dís auf.

„Du bleibst hier! Mit all den aufgekratzten Kerlen da draußen, bist Du hier besser aufgehoben", sagte sie müde.

Dwin breitete also ihre Decke auf den Boden aus und setzte sich darauf. Dís löschte die Kerze und warf sich aufs Bett.

„Müsst Ihr dem König davon erzählen?", fragte Dwin schließlich zaghaft.

„Oh, denk doch nach, Dwin! Er würde es ohnehin erfahren. Da ist es besser, ich erzähl es ihm. Dann kann ich es auch herunterspielen, wenn mir danach ist."

Dwin seufzte und fuhr dann fort:

„Ihr könnt gut mit dem Schwert umgehen."

„Ich habe das erste Jahr Grundausbildung meiner Brüder mit absolviert. Aber das ist alles schon furchtbar lange her", antwortete Dís gähnend.

„Ich danke Euch", flüsterte Dwin.

„Mmh. Ruhe jetzt!"

Als Dwin am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war das Bett leer. Die Sonne stand schon hoch und sie hörte Magda unten im Haus leise singen. Sie ging hinunter und wurde freundlich begrüßt. Frühstück stand bereit und Dwin setzte sich mit Magda an den Tisch und aß mit großem Appetit Brot, Käse, Butter und Schinken.

„Ihr ward sehr mutig gestern Abend", sagte Dwin zwischen zwei Bissen.

Magda lächelte und meinte:

„Ich hatte unbedingt das Gefühl, dass ich gut daran täte, Eurer Prinzessin Folge zu leisten. Sie schien zu wissen, was sie tut. Und so war es ja auch. Eine großartige Anführerin."

„Ja, das ist sie", bestätigte Dwin entschieden und fragte dann, „Wisst Ihr, wie es dem Verletzten geht?"

„Ursula meinte, es gehe ihm recht gut. Aber diese Bisswunden sind tückisch, sagt sie. Oft stellt sich eine Entzündung erst nach Tagen ein", seufzte Magda und sie schwiegen eine Weile.

„Lasst mich Euch beim Saubermachen oben helfen", sagte Dwin schließlich.

„Das läuft uns nicht weg", lachte Magda, „Aber gleich geht drüben am Zelt die Zählung der Köpfe und die Verteilung los. Das wollen wir doch nicht verpassen. Und heute Abend wird es ein Fest für alle geben."

Dann fuhr sie neugierig fort:

„Der Hauptmann. Das ist Euer Mann heißt es?"

Dwin lief rot an und nickte lächelnd.

„Ja. Wir sind noch nicht lange zusammen, aber wir werden den Bund schließen."

„Er war am Boden zerstört, als er gestern wieder herunterkam", berichtete Magda mitleidig.

Dwin seufzte und erwiderte:

„Er ist für die Sicherheit der Prinzessin verantwortlich. Ich hoffe, der König bestraft ihn nicht für diesen Zwischenfall."

„Hoffen wir das Beste", meinte Magda tröstend und räumte den Tisch ab, „Komm, lass uns hinüber gehen."

Dort wo man gestern die Warge in die Falle gelockt hatte, waren heute drei große Scheiterhaufen vorbereitet worden, auf denen man bereits die kopflosen Kadaver aufgeschichtet hatte. Magda führte sie aber zur Rückseite des Dorfes, wo Dís' Zelt in der Vormittagssonne leuchtete. Ein provisorisches Schreibpult und ein Tisch waren davor aufgestellt. Fast alle Siedler und Reisenden standen in Grüppchen zusammen herum und warteten. Magda und Dwin gesellten sich zu einer Gruppe Frauen und Magda war bald in ein Gespräch mit ihren Nachbarinnen vertieft. Dwin sah sich um, konnte aber weder Dwalin noch Balin irgendwo sehen. Sie überlegte gerade, wen sie fragen konnte, als ein Raunen durch die Menge lief und es dann still wurde.

Dís war aus dem Zelt getreten. Sie hatte ihre Reisekleidung gegen eine bodenlange Robe aus blutrotem Samt getauscht und kostbaren Schmuck angelegt. Hinter ihr kamen Balin mit einem dicken Buch, Feder und Tinte und Dwalin, der eine offensichtlich schwere Eisenschatulle trug. Balin legte das Buch auf das Pult und Dwalin stellte die Kiste auf dem Tisch ab.

Balin blickte einen Moment in die Runde, bis es wirklich überall totenstill war.

Dann verkündete er:

„Prinzessin Dís wird jetzt die versprochenen Belohnungen auszahlen. Und zwar in der Reihenfolge der Anzahl der getöteten Tiere. Ich werde den Namen aufrufen und derjenige tritt vor und bringt seine Köpfe hierher auf den Wagen. Jan! Komm her, Junge! Er hat zwei Warge mit der Armbrust erlegt! Eine vorbildliche Leistung für den jüngsten Jäger unter uns."

Es gab Applaus und der Sohn des Schmieds trat vor. In jeder Hand einen abgetrennten Wargkopf. Er warf sie auf den Leiterwagen neben dem Zelt, Balin zahlte ihm die sechs Goldstücke aus der Schatulle und Jan setzte sein Zeichen als Bestätigung in Balins Buch. Dann schob Balin ihn weiter zu Dís. Die sprach hoheitsvoll einen Dank aus, es gab noch einmal Beifall und der Junge ging mit hochrotem Kopf zurück an seinen Platz. So ging es weiter mit denjenigen, die drei und vier Warge erlegt hatten. Balin erzählte zu jedem Jäger ein paar Worte, eine Anekdote und es gab viel zu lachen. Auch er selber erhielt neun Goldstücke von Dís ausbezahlt und steckte sie grinsend ein. Helle bekam seine beiden und Tomburs zwei Köpfe ausbezahlt. Er sah noch recht mitgenommen aus, lächelte aber tapfer. Schließlich war auch Dwalin an der Reihe und erhielt von seinem Bruder den ausgemachten Betrag. Er hatte einen großen Sack mit den Köpfen und schüttete sie auf den Leiterwagen. Die Menge johlte und die Stimmung stieg immer mehr an. Schließlich war der erfolgreiche Elb mit seinem neun erlegten Warge an der Reihe und bekam für jeden die ausgemachten vier Goldstücke.

Dís dankte ihm noch einmal persönlich für sein Eingreifen zugunsten von Tombur und der Elb verbeugte sich tief. Ganz zum Schluss rief Balin noch Magda nach vorne, berichtete von ihrem mutigen Einsatz und Dís gab ihr die drei Goldstücke für ihren eigenen getöteten Warg. Es gab lang anhaltenden Applaus und schließlich trat Hans neben Dís, verbeugte sich, schüttelte ihr noch einmal die Hand und hob dann seine Hände, um für Ruhe zu sorgen.

„Zum Dank für alle Mitwirkenden und zur Feier dieses frohen Tages, wird es heute Abend ein Fest auf dem Wargplatz geben. Jedermann ist eingeladen!", rief er.

Alles jubelte. Dís winkte noch einmal, Dwalin nahm die Truhe und Balin das Buch mit den Unterschriften und die drei zogen sich in das Zelt zurück. Die Menge zerstreute sich langsam.

Dwin sah Helle in Richtung des Dorfes gehen und überlegte kurz, ob sie ihm nachlaufen sollte. Aber es verlangte sie sehr, Dwalin zu sehen und so blieb sie in der Nähe des Zeltes, um ihn abzupassen. Schließlich trat Dwalin heraus und sah sie warten. Er griff wortlos ihre Hand und zog sie mit sich in Richtung des großen Flusses. Immer noch schweigend wanderten sie ein Weile am steinigen Ufer entlang. Der Strom führte viel Wasser und das jenseitige Ufer war in der Ferne nur schwach zu erkennen. Als sie ein gutes Stück außer Sicht des Dorfes waren, blieb er endlich stehen. Er zog sie in eine feste Umarmung und murmelte ihren Namen.

„Ich bin hier", flüsterte sie.

Er ächzte und strich über ihr Haar.

Sie setzten sich in einen windgeschützten Winkel des Steilufers, Dwalin legte seinen Arm um sie und beide erzählten einander ausführlich von ihren Erlebnissen am gestrigen Abend.

„Die Prinzessin war großartig. So mutig und so besonnen!", schloss Dwin ihren Bericht und fragte dann nachdenklich, „Glaubst Du, Dein König wird Dich bestrafen? Obwohl ihr eigentlich gar nichts passiert ist?"

„Es wär' sein gutes Recht. Ich hab die Verantwortung und wenn Dís nicht bewaffnet gewesen wäre, wär's übel ausgegangen", murmelte Dwalin.

„Und was wäre die Strafe? Ich meine, schlimmstenfalls."

Dwalin sah sie an.

„Schlimmstenfalls kann er mich dafür hinrichten lassen", antwortete er ernst.

Dwin schloss die Augen und Tränen stiegen in ihr hoch.

„Das hab ich befürchtet", sagte sie und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Er seufzte.

„Und das wär ja auch gar nicht schlimm. Ich habe soviel Grauenvolles gesehen und… getan. Ich war es manchmal alles so leid. Aber jetzt. Mit Dir. Ausgerechnet jetzt will ich doch nicht in den ewigen Hallen herumsitzen! Ich hoffe einfach, dass er mich bloß ein bisschen anbrüllt. Oder es mit ein paar Stockhieben gut sein lässt."

„Und wenn wir einfach verschwinden? Einfach ein paar Sachen packen und heute Nacht zurück ins Gebirge gehen? Ich brauche nicht viel. Und wir wären zusammen. Dís wäre den Rest des Weges sicher genug und wir ...", schlug sie vor.

Doch er unterbrach sie.

„Dwin, ich werde nicht weglaufen! Es war meine Verantwortung und ich werde mich seinem Urteil beugen", knurrte Dwalin bestimmt.

„Das hab ich auch befürchtet. Aber ich wollte, dass Du weißt, dass ich Dir folgen würde."

Er drückte sie an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar.

„Mach Dir keine Sorgen. Ich glaub nicht, dass er mir wirklich den Kopf abschlagen lässt. Thorin und ich sind zusammen aufgewachsen. Und wenn Dís sich nicht allzu sehr über mich beschwert..."

„Sie hat gesagt, sie müsse es ihrem Bruder sagen, weil er es ja sowieso erfahren würde. Aber sie könnte es herunterspielen, wenn ihr danach ist", erzählte Dwin. Dwalin schnaufte belustigt.

„Siehst Du? Sie geht mir manchmal furchtbar auf die Nerven, aber im Grunde ist sie in Ordnung. Und sie hat selber auch so einiges durch. Thror hat sie damals mit diesem Kirin verheiratet. So einem Feuerbarttrottel. Keine Ahnung, warum. Thrain hat nicht widersprochen und Thorin haben sie weisgemacht, es wäre nur zum Besten seiner Schwester. Sie bräuchte dann nicht länger auf der Flucht herumziehen und so. Irgendwann nach Jahren hat sich der Bastard dann auf der Jagd den Hals gebrochen und Dís hat auf alle Ansprüche für sich und ihre Söhne verzichtet und ist sofort dort weg. Nicht mal die Beisetzung hat sie abgewartet. Ist bei Nacht und Nebel mit Fíli bei mir aufgetaucht, weil ich zu der Zeit grad in der Nähe Arbeit hatte. Hochschwanger mit Kíli war sie damals. Sie hat sich bei mir nie beklagt, aber es muss ihr übel ergangen sein dort. Ich erinnere mich noch an die Feier nach dem Bundschluss. Dís hat den Kerl von Anfang an gehasst. Das hab sogar ich gesehen. Ein Kotzbrocken. Aber sie hatte keine Wahl. Sie musste sich dem Willen ihres Vaters und Großvaters beugen. Und sie tat es auch. Mit hoch erhobenem Kopf. Sogar noch als der besoffene Trollfurz sie dann mit Gejohle mit sich ins Brautgemach geschleppt hat. Sie hat die ganze Zeit Thorin angesehen und glaub mir, wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte er dieses Schwein auf der Stelle erschlagen. Thorin war weißglühend vor Zorn. Er liebt seine Schwester wie wahnsinnig."

Beide hingen eine Weile schweigend ihren Gedanken nach. Der große Fluss rauschte wie seit Anbeginn der Zeiten und Dwin kam es auf einmal vor, als müsse er nur aus Tränen bestehen. Soviel Leid überall.

* * *

 **Ich würde mich über ein kurzes Review/Kritik oder, bei Gefallen, eine Weiterempfehlung über Twitter/Facebook sehr freuen. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Dwin hätte gerne noch länger einfach so in seinem Arm dagesessen und auf das Wasser geschaut. Aber Dwalin murmelte etwas von Besorgungen für die Weiterreise und sie kehrten ins Lager zurück. Bedauernd sah sie ihn in Richtung des Dorfes gehen und blieb allein zurück. Sie versuchte, ihre trüben Gedanken abzuschütteln und fragte sich zum Haus des Wundarztes durch. Sie fand Helle an Tomburs Bett sitzen. Tombur war blass und sein Gesicht schien aufgedunsen und glänzte fiebrig. Trotzdem bemühten sich beide, tapfer und guter Dinge zu sein und sie überlegten gemeinsam, wofür sie ihre zwölf Goldstücken ausgeben sollten. Das war eine Menge Geld. Doch es war klar, dass das Paar nicht mit ihnen weiterreisen konnte. Tombur würde erst wieder reiten, wenn die Wunde sich geschlossen hatte. Dwin erfuhr, dass Balin die Arztfamilie großzügig dafür bezahlt hatte, die beiden bis zu Tomburs vollständiger Genesung bei sich aufzunehmen.

„Das verdanken wir nur Dir, Dwin! Was für ein Glück, dass wir uns kennengelernt haben", sagte Helle mit Tränen in den Augen und er umarmte sie.

Dwin wollte abwiegeln, musste aber plötzlich auch weinen und bald lagen sie sich alle drei schluchzend in den Armen. Dwin versprach, auf alle Fälle noch einmal vorbei zu kommen und sich zu verabschieden, bevor sie ritten und ließ die beiden dann allein.

Das Treffen hatte sie nicht gerade aufgemuntert und sie spazierte niedergeschlagen an den Ständen und Auslagen der Händler vorbei. Sie hatte Hunger, aber kein Geld in der Tasche. Sie sah zur Sonne auf und wusste, dass sie die Mahlzeit im Lager verpasst hatte. Auf einmal hörte sie jemand ihren Namen rufen. Balin saß an einem Tisch vor einer der Schänken, sein Schreibzeug vor sich auf dem Tisch und winkte. Sie ging hinüber und setzte sich zu ihm, froh, nicht länger allein zu sein.

„Ich habe Dich vorhin beim Essen im Lager vermisst", sagte er lächelnd und spürte sofort, dass sie etwas bedrückte.

„Ich war bei Tombur", sagte sie und drücke seine Hand, „Es ist sehr nett von Dir, den beiden zu helfen, Balin. Ich danke Dir."

„Ach, nicht der Rede wert. Dís lässt keinen, der sich verdient gemacht hat, einfach zurück. Und ich mag die beiden ja auch", winkte Balin ab.

Dann aber beugte er sich zu ihr herüber und fragte:

„Aber da ist doch noch irgendwas, das Dich umtreibt. Willst Du mir nicht sagen, was los ist, Dwin?"

„Dwalin hat gesagt, der König hätte das Recht, ihn hinrichten zu lassen. Wegen der Sache mit dem verfluchten Warg im Haus", brach es da unglücklich aus ihr heraus.

„Und Dwalin hat Dir hoffentlich auch gesagt, dass das mehr als unwahrscheinlich ist. Thorin würde nicht so einfach seinen langjährigen ersten Mann hinrichten lassen. Da müsste schon ganz etwas anderes passieren. Es wird ein paar lautstarke Vorwürfe geben, so viel ist sicher. Aber im Grunde hat Dwalin Sorge für Dís' Sicherheit getragen, indem er sie und Dich im Steinhaus bei Magda untergebracht hat. Er selber sollte ja auf Dís' persönlicher Anweisung hin möglichst viele Warge töten. Und auch eine Patrouille hätte den einzelnen Warg im Dorf nicht notwendigerweise erwischt. Alle Unwägbarkeiten konnte nun auch Dwalin nicht ausschließen."

Die Bedienung kam und fragte nach ihren Wünschen. Dwin war unsicher und sah Balin hilfesuchend an.

Der lächelte und fragte:

„Du hast doch bestimmt Hunger, oder?"

Dwin nickte und Balin bestellte aufs Geradewohl eine Mahlzeit für sie und zwei Becher Wein.

„Es ist immer eine Freude, Dir beim Essen zuzusehen!", lachte er, als sie sich später hungrig über ihren Teller hermachte.

Sie lächelte verlegen.

Balin prostete ihr zu:

„Auf dass es uns nie schlechter geht als heute!"

Darauf tranken sie. Dwin fühlte den kühlen Wein ihre Kehle hinablaufen. Sie hatte seit Jahren keinen Alkohol getrunken und das Gefühl, als steige er ihr sofort zu Kopf.

Plötzlich stand Dwalin hinter ihr. Sie zog ihn neben sich auf die Bank und so saßen sie schließlich zu dritt beisammen. Balin und Dwin plauderten und Dwalin saß schweigend mit seiner Pfeife und einem Becher Bier daneben. Er beobachtete seinen Bruder und dieses dünne, zähe Wesen, das mit ihm den Bund schließen wollte und er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Ihre hellen Locken, durch die er so gerne seine Finger gleiten ließ, glänzten in der Sonne. Dwin lachte als Balin ihr eine Begebenheit aus seiner und Dwalins Kindheit erzählte und sah strahlend zu ihm herüber. Und wie jedes Mal, wenn sie ihm direkt in die Augen sah, war da dieses Ziehen in ihm, halb Schmerz und halb pures Glück, das ihn so verwirrte und hilflos wie ein Kind zurückließ. Mahal hatte noch etwas vor mit ihnen. Das hatte Dwin gesagt und sie war sich sicher. Ihm gefiel die Vorstellung. Und ihm gefiel ihre direkte Art. Und es gefiel ihm, sie nachts ganz nah neben sich zu haben und auf ihre Atemzüge zu horchen. Von den anderen Sachen, die ihr nachts unter der Decke einfielen, einmal ganz abgesehen. Anfangs war Dwin nachts immer wieder von Alpträumen heimgesucht worden. Träume in denen sie durch endlose, dunkle Höhlen rannte mit schreienden Orks im Nacken. Aber sie hatten festgestellt, dass, je näher sie Dwalin nachts war, er offensichtlich auch ihre Verfolger im Traum abzuschrecken verstand. Und nach und nach waren die Träume ausgeblieben.

Die Sonne begann zu sinken und vom Festplatz her zogen verlockende Gerüche durch die Gassen. Es brieten Schweine am Spieß. Brot und Kuchen backten im steinernen Gemeindeofen. Die Schenke schloss, um Tische und Stühle auf den Platz hinüberzubringen und dort aufzustellen. Balin zahlte und wollte kurz noch ins Lager zurück, um seine Schreibsachen zurückzubringen. Sie würden sich ja nachher auf dem Platz wieder treffen. Dwin freute sich auf den Abend, aber sie war auch müde. Ein Gähnen unterdrückend folgte sie Dwalin in Richtung des Platzes und merkte erst, dass sie abgebogen waren, als sie im Stall hinter dem Haus von Hans und Magda standen. Dwalins Pony stand friedlich an einer gefüllten Raufe. Dwin ging hinüber und klopfte ihm den kräftigen Hals.

„Wasser ist noch genug da", meinte sie mit einem Blick in den Eimer.

„Ich habe ein Geschenk für Dich", brummte Dwalin und Dwin blickte überrascht auf. Er stand neben einem bildhübschen Schimmelpony, das sie mit großen schwarzen Augen aufmerksam ansah.

„Ich dachte, Du würdest zur Abwechslung gerne reiten und nicht nur mitgeschleppt werden", meinte er und ließ sich ächzend in einen großen Haufen frischen Strohs sinken.

Er strecke sich, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und beobachtete Dwin.

„Für mich?", fragte sie schließlich und kam zögerlich näher, „Das Pony?"

„Pony und Sattel", antwortete er und zeigte auf einen neuen, aufwendig verzierten Reitsattel, der auf dem Mäuerchen neben der Buchte bereitlag, „War eigentlich für Hans' Enkelin gedacht, aber er hat es mir vorhin verkauft."

Dwin war sprachlos. Sie stand immer noch auf halbem Wege und bewunderte das schöne Tier.

„Es heißt Leni, sagte Magda", murmelte Dwalin und freute sich an ihrer Verblüffung.

„Leni...", hauchte Dwin.

Das Pony stellte die Ohren auf und schnaubte sachte.

Endlich kam Dwin die letzten Schritte heran, streichelte Lenis samtweiche Nase und kraulte sie zwischen den Ohren.

„Na, Süße?", begrüßte Dwin sie leise und sah lächelnd zu Dwalin hinunter.

„Was für ein wunderschönes Tier! Ich danke Dir, Dwalin! Ich habe noch nie ein eigenes Pony gehabt. Geschweige denn so ein Prachtstück. Aber...", seufzte sie.

„Was aber?", fragte Dwalin und runzelte die Stirn.

„Das war doch bestimmt sehr, sehr teuer. So was können wir uns doch gar nicht leisten", sagte sie besorgt.

Dwalin musste sich innerlich ein Grinsen verbeißen, verzog aber keine Miene. Sie hatte offensichtlich keine Ahnung, dass er einer der reichsten Zwerge Mittelerdes war.

Das gefiel ihm auch.

„Ach, ich hab doch grad das viele Warggold bekommen. Und ich wollte Dir eine Freude machen. Wozu brauchen wir denn noch Gold?", brummte er.

„Ich freu mich doch auch! Das Pony wäre einer Königin würdig, Dwalin! Dís wird ganz neidisch sein. Aber ich habe nicht einmal ein Paar eigene Socken, von Arbeitskluft und Werkzeug einmal ganz zu schweigen. Und womöglich brauchen wir auch noch ein paar andere Dinge. Töpfe, Pfannen, Teller… Oder ein größeres Bett."

„Ein kleineres Bett tut's sicher auch."

Sie lachte, klettere ins Stroh zu ihm und setzte sich rittlings auf ihn. Er ächzte.

„Weißt Du, was ich jetzt gern tun würde?", fragte sie und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Keine Ahnung. Wird es mir gefallen?", fragte er zurück.

„Da bin ich ganz sicher. Mir gefällt es", sagte sie.

„Dann los."

Sie fasste sein Kinn und versuchte, es hin und her zu bewegen, aber er schien die Zähne zusammenzubeißen und nichts rührte sich.

„Lass locker!", lachte sie.

„Was soll das?", brummte er.

„Ich bring Dir das Küssen bei", antwortete sie beiläufig.

Ihm schien ein Einwand auf der Zunge zu liegen, aber sie sah ihn streng und mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Er rollte die Augen, seufzte und schob seinen Unterkiefer hin und her.

„Noch lockerer", wies sie ihn an.

„Dann steht mir das Maul offen", knurrte er.

„Genau das soll doch", erwiderte sie geduldig.

Er sah sie verdutzt an.

„Angst?", fragte sie herausfordernd.

Dwalin schnaufte verächtlich und entspannte endlich seine Kiefer. Seine Lippen teilten sich. Dwin lächelte.

„Gut so. Und jetzt Augen zu", sagte sie.

Dwalin reagierte nicht. Er sah sie durchdringend an und klappte den Mund wieder zu. Dwin seufzte.

„Was ist?", fragte sie.

„Und Du bist sicher, dass mir das gefällt?", fragte er rau.

„Ganz sicher. Vertrau mir", antwortete sie.

Es schien ihn einiges an Überwindung zu kosten, aber er schloss die Augen und ließ sich darauf ein.

„Warte… Ich schaffe nur etwas Platz", flüsterte sie und strich mit dem Finger seinen Oberlippenbart rechts und links zur Seite.

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten und sie spürte, dass sein Atem schneller ging. Sie ließ ihn noch einen kleinen Augenblick warten und gab ihm dann einen langen, sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. Sie spürte, wie er sich unter ihr anspannte. Sie küsste ihn noch einmal und noch einmal. Langsam und bedächtig.

„Jetzt Du", sagte sie ohne eine Unterbrechung zuzulassen, schloss die Augen und bot ihm ihren Mund zum Kuss.

Sie hörte ihn stöhnen und einmal schlucken. Dann zog er ihr Gesicht zu sich und sie fühlte seine Lippen tastend und bebend auf ihren. Sie übernahm erneut die Führung, berührte sanft seine geschlossenen Lider mit ihren Lippen, küsste seine Schläfen und saugte an seinen Mundwinkeln. Als sie ihn daraufhin wieder aufforderte, war er bereits sicherer. Er folgte ihrer Vorgabe, küsste Lider, Schläfen und Mundwinkel.

Ihr wurde warm.

„Sehr gut", lobte sie. Im Stall wurde es bereits langsam dämmrig, aber eine Laterne verbreitete noch etwas Licht. Sie sahen sich an und Dwin leckte sich die Lippen.

„Jetzt für Fortgeschrittene", meinte sie.

Dwalin grinste, ließ seinen Kopf ins Stroh zurücksinken und schloss die Augen. Ihre Küsse wurden drängender. Sie saugte seine Unterlippe in ihren Mund und ließ ihre Zunge spielen. Sein ganzer Körper bog sich ihr entgegen. Er unterbrach und keuchte.

„Das ist wie ein Griff zwischen die Beine", ächzte er.

„Na, ich wusste doch, dass Dir das gefällt", meinte sie anzüglich.

Sie schloss die Augen und ließ ihn übernehmen. Seine Küsse kamen rau und ungeschliffen. Sie genoss jeden einzelnen. Und als sie seine Zunge an ihren Lippen fühlte, ging es ihr durch Mark und Bein.

„Ja", flüsterte sie und spürte ihre Erregung steigen.

Er ließ ihr Gesicht los und griff mit beiden Händen ihrem Hintern. Er wusste schon, dass sie das mochte. Er zog sie an sich und sie erhöhte den Druck auf ihre Scham an der richtigen Stelle. Sie kam in einem mächtigen Höhepunkt und konnte einen Aufschrei fast nicht unterdrücken. Er hielt sie noch einen Moment, warf sie dann herum und sich selber auf sie. Dwin hatte ihn noch nie derart gierig erlebt und erschrak ein wenig vor dem wilden, hungrigen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Sie stemmte eine Hand gegen seine Brust.

„Dwalin, wenn Du mich jetzt ganz und gar willst, ist es in Ordnung. Ich will es auch", sagte sie.

Er sah sie einen Moment schwer atmend an und griff nach ihrer Tunika. Sie schloss die Augen und ließ ihn gewähren.

„Dwin? Dwin! Wo bist Du? Dwalin? Mahal! Wo seid Ihr denn?", hörten sie plötzlich Balins Stimme draußen vor dem Stall.

Dwalin hielt zähneknirschend inne. Die Stalltür ging auf und Balin kam herein. Er sah sie im Stroh übereinander liegen und drehte sich erschrocken um.

„Ach herrje. Tut mir wirklich leid, aber es ist leider wichtig", sagte er verlegen.

„Das hoffe ich für Dich, Bruder", knurrte Dwalin und stand steifbeinig auf.

„Eben kam ein Bote hier an. Er ist unterwegs in den Erebor und die Eisenberge. Dís schreibt gerade eine Nachricht an Thorin und wir sollten ihm ein Schreiben an Dwins Familie mitgeben. Dann wüssten sie noch vor unserer Ankunft im Erebor über Dwins Schicksal Bescheid. Der Bote muss aber dringend weiter. Er will noch vor Einbruch der Nacht über die Furt. Kommt!"

Dwalin zog Dwin auf die Füße und fluchte leise vor sich hin. Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Festplatz, wo ein vierschrötiger, gut gekleideter Zwerg beim Essen saß und eine ganze Schar Neugieriger um sich herum mit Neuigkeiten von unterwegs unterhielt und sich seinerseits mit dem neuesten Klatsch aus dem Dorf versorgen ließ. Er sah Dwin neben Balin auf sich zukommen und pfiff anerkennend.

„Das ist also die Kleine aus den Eisenbergen? Wieso nehme ich sie nicht gleich selber mit? Ist ja auch kaum breiter als ein Brief! Soll ihr nicht leid tun! Soviel Platz habe ich vor mir im Sattel allemal", lachte er und zwinkerte ihr ungeniert zu.

Dwalin war mit einem Schritt bei ihm und packte ihn am Kragen, aber Balin wiegelte mit gerunzelter Stirn ab.

„Lass gut sein, Bruder. Das war sicherlich als Kompliment für Deine Gefährtin gedacht. Komm, Dwin. Hier sind Feder und Tinte", sagte er und wies auf sein Schreibzeug am Nebentisch.

Der Bote riss sich ungehalten von Dwalins Hand los und funkelte ihn zornig an. Dwalin wäre eine Prügelei gerade recht gekommen und auch der Bote war alles andere als eingeschüchtert. Aber beide begnügten sich mit bösen Blicken. Dwin saß unterdessen mit der Feder in der Hand unschlüssig vor dem feinen, leeren Pergament. Hilfesuchend sah sie zu Balin hinüber.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich anfangen soll. Balin, könntest Du vielleicht...? ", flüsterte sie schließlich unglücklich.

„Natürlich, Schatz. Gib nur her", antwortete Balin schmunzelnd.

Er überlegte kurz und füllte rasch mit kratzender Feder und in seiner besten Handschrift zwei Bögen. Er las es ihr leise vor und sie lächelte dankbar. Sie schrieb mit eigener Hand noch einen kurzen Gruß und ihr Zeichen darunter. Balin schloss und versiegelte die Botschaft mit seinem Familienwappen.

„Tut mir leid, aber im Schreiben bin ich nicht gut. Das hätte Stunden gedauert", murmelte Dwin entschuldigend.

„Schon gut. Gar keine Ursache, sich zu entschuldigen. Ich wollte nur diese Gelegenheit nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen. Stell Dir vor, wie sich Deine Mutter und Deine Brüder freuen werden", meinte er gut gelaunt.

Dwin lächelte glücklich.

Dís kam zu ihnen herüber. Der Bote sprang auf und verbeugte sich tief.

„Hier", sagte sie und übergab ihm ein Schreiben an ihren Bruder.

Balin gab ihm den Brief an Dwins Familie und er bezahlte den Boten großzügig, damit beides bevorzugt zugestellt würde. Der Kurier verbeugte sich noch einmal, bestieg sein Pony und machte sich auf den Weg, um die Furt noch im letzten Tageslicht zu überqueren. Ein fast voller Mond stieg über den Bäumen auf und so würde er heute noch eine gute Strecke zurücklegen können.

Er ritt auf Dwalin zu, riss sein Tier im letzten Moment herum und rief höhnisch:

„Gib Du Deiner Hübschen was zu essen! Mit ein bisschen mehr Fleisch auf den Rippen gefällt sie mir noch besser!"

Dann warf er Dwin noch einen Handkuss zu, galoppierte lachend weiter zum Fluss und war ein paar Augenblicke später von der Dämmerung verschluckt. Mit geballten Fäusten sah Dwalin ihm nach. Dís rollte die Augen.

„Auch andere Zwerge haben Augen im Kopf, Dwalin. Gewöhne Dich besser dran", meinte sie und fuhr dann an Balin gewandt fort:

„Hans hatte eben einen interessanten Vorschlag. Eine Art ständige Handelsvertretung des Erebor hier im Ort. Das wäre doch etwas für Gloin. Ich will, dass Du Dir das mit anhörst, Balin. Vielleicht werden wir Thorin zu zweit davon überzeugen müssen."

„Daran gewöhne ich mich sicher nicht!", grollte Dwalin, als die beiden gegangen waren.

Dwin fasste seine Hand.

„Ich mich auch nicht. Aber lass doch den Schwätzer! Komm, wir holen uns was zu essen", meinte Dwin und zog ihn mit sich zu den Feuern.

Als sie gegessen hatten, waren beide so müde vom Schlafmangel der letzten Nacht und dem vollen Magen, dass sie Musik und Tanz auf dem Festplatz verließen und sich auf ihrem gewohnten Platz neben Dís' Zelt zum Schlafen niederlegten. Und als gegen Mitternacht die Scheiterhaufen der Warge brannten, schliefen beide bereits tief und fest, eng beieinander liegend.

Anderntags brachen sie auf. Es wurde ein später Start, denn alle waren nach der langen Feier gestern Abend erst gegen Mittag reisefertig, aber Dís wollte heute die Furt überqueren. Dwin besuchte wie versprochen kurz noch einmal Helle und Tombur und versprach, sie beide in der Zunfthalle der Steinmetze des Erebor schon einmal anzukündigen. Tomburs Bein war über Nacht dick angeschwollen und entzündet und die drei nahmen sehr besorgt Abschied. Danach rannte sie zum Stall zurück und Dwalin zeigte ihr, worauf sie beim Auflegen des Sattels achten musste und stellte die Höhe der Steigbügel ein. Dwin führte ihr Pony hinter Dwalin hinaus zu den anderen. Es gab eine Menge Ohs und Ahs, als sie mit Leni erschien. Sie lief rot an und blickte zu Dwalin hinüber, der sehr zufrieden mit sich aussah. Dís sah sie beide mit blitzenden Augen durchdringend an, sagte aber nichts.

Dwin genoss das Reiten und obwohl sie sich sagte, dass sie Leni würde wieder verkaufen müssen und sie ihr Herz nicht an sie hängen durfte, hatte sie das sanfte Tier bald sehr liebgewonnen. Tombur und Helle fehlten ihr ausgesprochen und sie ritt nun meistens neben Junkin, der immer in Rufweite von Dís blieb. Wenn Dís ein wenig nach Unterhaltung zumute war, rief sie sie manchmal neben sich und sie erzählten eine Weile. Bei einer dieser Gelegenheiten kamen sie noch einmal auf den Wettkampf mit den Wargen zu sprechen.

„Das war eine Menge Gold", meinte Dwin nachdenklich, „War es das wert?"

„Überlege mal, Dwin. Mal abgesehen von dem ärgerlich hohen Anteil, der nach Lorien ging... Der Großteil des Goldes ging an unsere Zwerge. Und das meiste davon werden sie auch im Erebor wieder ausgeben. Steuern, Mieten, Gebühren, Pacht. Von jedem Stück Kuchen bekommt der König etwas ab. Damit fließt es wieder zurück in des Königs Schatzkammer. Und auch das Gold, das hierbleibt kommt uns irgendwann einmal wieder zugute. Hans wird vielleicht von seinem Anteil Magda ein Schmuckstück kaufen. Gefertigt im Erebor. Und der Sohn des Schmiedes wird sich einen neuen Amboss in den Eisenbergen fertigen lassen und Gold dort lassen. Der Schankwirt wird Hopfen in Thal bestellen und der Landwirt, der es ihm liefert, gibt den Gewinn wieder im Erebor aus. Es ist gut und wichtig, dass das Gold in Umlauf ist. Liegt es in der Schatzkammer herum, nutzt es niemandem. Wenn der alte Thror das beherzigt hätte, wäre uns viel Kummer erspart geblieben", erklärte Dís.

„Dís, Du wärst eine wunderbare Königin", bemerkte Balin anerkennend und zwinkerte Dwin zu.

„Ja, das wäre ich", sagte Dís mit hocherhobenem Kopf, „Wer weiß. Vielleicht erschlage ich meinen Bruder einfach, übernehme den Erebor und zeige es allen. Wie fändest Du das, Dwalin? Dann kann ich Dich Tag und Nacht herumschicken."

Dwalin rollte nur die Augen und schwieg. Dís aber lachte.

Der Weg durch den Düsterwald war seit ihrer Hinreise weiter instandgesetzt und die Brücken erneuert worden. Balin staunte. Es war kein Vergleich zu ihrer ersten schwierigen Durchquerung. Sie kamen gut voran und außer alten Netzresten in den Bäumen war auch von den unliebsamen achtbeinigen Bewohnern nichts mehr zu sehen.

Als sie eines Morgens nach einer nächtlichen Rast wieder aufgebrochen waren, standen, wie aus dem Nichts erschienen, plötzlich drei Elben auf ihrem Weg. Dwalin griff seine Axt und wollte gerade drohend auf die drei zureiten, als Dís ihn ärgerlich in Khûzdul befahl, er solle sofort mit dem Waffengerassel aufhören. Mit Balin zusammen ritt sie langsam auf ihre Besucher zu und schlug ihre Kapuze zurück. Der mittlere der Elbengesandten warf Dwalin einen verächtlichen Blick zu, grüßte dann die Prinzessin höflich und übergab ihr ein Schreiben. Dwalin kam dazu und hielt an Dís' freier Seite, die Hände um die Zügel zu Fäusten geballt und mit Wut im Bauch. Wie er dieses überhebliche Waldelbenpack hasste!

Dís las die Nachricht. Es war eine Einladung. König Thranduil lud sie und ihr gesamtes Gefolge ein, den Tag an seinem Hof zu rasten und abends an einem gemeinsamen festlichen Essen teilzunehmen.

Dís war weder erpicht darauf, den Waldelbenkönig zu treffen noch darauf, ihre Reise für einen ganzen Tag zu unterbrechen, aber sie war sich ihrer diplomatischen Pflicht natürlich bewusst. Sie lächelte freundlich und nahm die Einladung dankend an. Der Gesandte wollte gerade zu einer höflichen Antwort ansetzen, als Dwalin dazwischen ging.

„Nein! Das kommt nicht in Frage! Wir werden nicht einen Fuß in diese Hallen setzen! Nicht nachdem, wie sie Thorin das letzte Mal behandelt haben!", polterte er zornig und ritt vor, so dass die Gesandtschaft gezwungen war, einige Schritte zurückzuweichen.

Balin hielt erschrocken die Luft an und Dís erstarrte. Sie blieb völlig ruhig und wartete, bis Dwalin sich ausgetobt hatte. Der drehte sich schließlich, immer noch wutentbrannt, zu ihr um.

Dís' Blick, Durins Stahl, traf ihn mit voller Wucht. Er schluckte und kalter Schweiß trat ihm auf die Stirn. Äußerlich völlig entspannt, wies ihn Dís auf das allerschärfste und mit Eiseskälte in der Stimme in Khûzdul zurecht:

„Aus dem Weg! Sofort! Wage es ja nie wieder meine Autorität öffentlich in Frage zu stellen. Oder ich vergesse unsere Freundschaft und lasse Dir die Zunge herausreißen."

Dwalin ritt zurück, während Dís ihr Gespräch mit dem Gesandten beendete, als wäre nichts geschehen. Dwalin aber ritt ganz ans Ende der Truppe und noch ein Stück in den Wald hinein, stieg ab und schlug mit bloßen Fäusten auf einen Baumstamm ein. Dwin wollte ihm folgen, aber Balin hielt sie zurück:

„Nicht jetzt, Dwin! Warte! Er ist noch zu wütend."

So waren sie also zu Gast im Waldlandreich, wo sie der König förmlich begrüßte und allen Unterkünfte zuweisen ließ.

Dwalin war gereizt und schweigsam, denn die Rüge seiner Prinzessin saß tief und die Erinnerungen an ihren letzten Aufenthalt am Hof des Elbenkönigs waren zudem auch durchaus keine angenehmen. Er saß mit Dwin und seinen Kriegern in einem schmucken Innenhof vor ihren Zimmern und starrte griesgrämig vor sich hin. Balin hatte in einem anderen Trakt Unterkunft bezogen und auch Junkin war nirgendwo zu sehen. Dwin hatte in der Vergangenheit kaum jemals mit Elben zu tun gehabt und die drei Krieger an der Furt waren die ersten, die sie aus der Nähe gesehen hatte. Ihr waren die hochgewachsenen, ernsten Elben unheimlich. Dwalins schlechte Laune trug nicht dazu bei, sich wohler zu fühlen und sie war froh, als Dís erschien. Die Zwerge sprangen auf und verbeugten sich.

„Jedem zu wissen: Ich will heute Abend keine schmutzigen Schuhe, dreckigen Fingernägel oder dergleichen sehen! Jeder trägt seine besten Sachen und nutzt die Bäder bis dahin", befahl sie scharf, „ Dwin, Du kommst mit mir."

Dís hatte prächtige, wahrhaft königliche, Gemächer mit großzügigem eigenem Badebereich zu ihrer Verfügung gestellt bekommen und sie lud Dwin ein, gemeinsam den Nachmittag für ein ausgiebiges Bad, Haar- und Körperpflege zu nutzen. Die beiden badeten lange und Dwin genoss das warme Wasser und die ausgesuchten Badeessenzen. Sie probierten verschiedene von Dís' Kleidern und Frisuren und hatten ihren Spaß. Dís suchte aus ihren Sachen ein hellgelbes bodenlanges Kleid für Dwin, das im Rücken geschnürt wurde und sich so einigermaßen an deren schmale Silhouette anpassen ließ. Der tiefe, breite Ausschnitt war mit einem weißen Schleier mehr betont als verhüllt und Dís nickte ihr anerkennend zu. Sie bot ihr auch passenden Schmuck dazu an, aber Dwin hatte Bedenken, dass es Dwalin kränken könnte, wenn sie mit fremdem Schmuck erschien. Wer wem welchen Schmuck schenkte und was zu welchem Anlass getragen wurde oder eben nicht getragen wurde, war unter Zwergen eine heikle Angelegenheit. Dís ließ deswegen diesmal ihren Einwand gelten und so trug Dwin nur Dwalins goldene Zopfperlen.

Dís wählte für sich ein hochgeschlossenes Gewand in dunklen Grüntönen und dezenten Mitrilschmuck. Wäre es ein offizieller Anlass im Kreise von Zwergen gewesen, wäre deutlich mehr Schmuck angemessen gewesen, aber sie wusste, was sich hier gehörte. Nach allem was sie von König Thranduil gehört hatte, freute sie sich nicht gerade auf diesen Abend. Aber sie würde sich nicht provozieren lassen. Schon gar nicht von dummen Witzen über Damenbärte oder ähnlichen plumpen Scherzen, zu denen es oft in den Dörfern der Menschen gekommen war, durch die sie auf ihrer Flucht gekommen waren. Als es langsam Zeit für die Feier wurde, klingelte sie nach Junkin, der im Dienstbotenzimmer nebenan untergebracht worden war. Sie wies ihn an, alle Zwerge zu ihr zu rufen. Sie warf noch einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel, seufzte und nahm in einem großen Sessel mit Blick auf die Tür Platz. Sie richtete ihr Kleid und reckte sich.

„Wie eine Königin auf dem Thron", meinte Dwin lächelnd.

„So soll es sein", grinste Dís, „Warte nebenan. Wir wollen Dir auch einen großen Auftritt garantieren."

Dwin schüttelte verlegen den Kopf, tat aber, was Dís sagte. Nach und nach kamen die Zwerge herein. Als alle da waren, ging Dís durch die Reihen und begutachtete die äußere Erscheinung ihrer Untergebenen. Einen schickte sie noch einmal zurück, um seine Schuhe putzen.

Anschließend gab es eine deutliche Ansage: Jeder, der sich heute Abend daneben benehmen würde, bekäme es höchstpersönlich mit ihr zu tun. Sie würde nur Tischmanieren dulden, die sie auch zuhause bei ihren Müttern zeigen würden. Und wer sich das nicht zutraute, solle es ihr hier und jetzt ins Gesicht sagen und könne sofort zurück in die Blauen Berge. Einer der jungen Spaßvögel hatte halb die Hand gehoben, als ihn Dís' zorniger Blick traf. Rasch ließ er die Hand wieder sinken.

„Ich weiß, dass kaum jemand unter Euch mit den Gepflogenheiten eines Staatsbesuches vertraut ist. Aber ich sage Euch, dass dies ein Abend werden wird, von dem jeder von Euch noch seinen Enkeln erzählen kann. Wir sind zu Gast bei wichtigen Verbündeten. Ich gehe vor. Dahinter Dwalin und Balin mit Dwin zwischen Euch. Dahinter alle übrigen in Viererreihen. Und wenn wir uns irgendwie auf einen Gleichschritt einigen könnten, werden wir diese altehrwürdigen Hallen sicherlich zum Beben bringen", schloss sie lächelnd und stand mit blitzenden Augen auf.

Die Zwerge johlten.

„Dwin!", rief sie.

Die Tür zum Nebenzimmer öffnete sich und Dwin kam herein. Ein Raunen lief durch die Wartenden. Alle hatten sie bisher nur in den mehr oder weniger zu weiten Tuniken und Reisekleidern gesehen, die Dís ihr geliehen hatte. Aber als sie nun langsam ins Licht der tiefstehenden Sonne trat, das durch das Fenster hinter ihr fiel, erstrahlte ihr edles Kleid und ihre hellen Locken umrahmten ihr schmales Gesicht wie eine leuchtende Aura.

Alles starrte sie an. Ihr schoss das Blut in die Wangen und sie sah verlegen zu Boden. Balin stieß Dwalin in die Rippen und dieser trat zu ihr, verbeugte sich höflich und bot ihr seine Hand. Sie reichte ihm die ihre und beide reihten sich hinter Dís ein. Dwalin sah sie kurz an und obwohl Dwin Stolz und Liebe in seinem Blick sah, schien ihm die Aufmerksamkeit, die sie in ihrem Kleid erregte, ganz und gar nicht zu gefallen.

Entgegen ihrer Befürchtung empfand Dís den Abend als durchaus angenehm und sie konnte keinerlei Voreingenommenheit Thranduils ihr gegenüber spüren. Sie saß zwischen ihm und seinem Sohn Legolas auf einem leicht erhöhtem Sitz mit gepolsterter Fußbank unter dem Tisch und so saß sie mit ihrem Gastgeber fast gleich auf und konnte trotzdem ihre Füße bequem aufstellen. Vater und Sohn hatten kondoliert wie es sich gehörte und sie hatte sich bedankt, wie es sich gehörte. Der Elbenkönig war höflich und geistreich und sie hatte keinerlei Schwierigkeiten ein entspanntes Gespräch mit ihm und seinem Sohn zu führen. Sie probierte von allen Gerichten, obwohl sie keinen großen Appetit verspürte und lobte höflich die Wildkräutersuppen und Hirschfleischhäppchen mit Preiselbeerschaum. Sie sah bei einem kurzen Kontrollblick, dass es einigen ihrer Reisegefährten nicht ganz so leicht fiel, aber alle rissen sich einigermaßen am Riemen. Wohl auch weil sie sich Dís' Argusaugen durchaus bewusst waren.

Thranduil war die zweite Zwergin, jetzt da sie ein Kleid und keine unauffällige Reisekleidung mit Kapuze trug, sofort aufgefallen. Aber da er seine volle Aufmerksamkeit zunächst seinem Ehrengast schenken wollte, fragte er erst nach dem Hauptgang beiläufig nach Dwin.

„Jahrzehntelang habe ich keine Zwergin zu Gesicht bekommen und heute Abend sitzen sogar gleich zwei an meiner Tafel. Wer ist denn die junge Dame in Gelb, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Ihr Name ist Dwin. Steinmetzin aus den Eisenbergen. Wir haben sie im Gebirge aus der Gefangenschaft von Orks befreit", erzählte Dís.

Thranduil hob erstaunt die Brauen und sah neugierig zu Dwin hinüber, was Dwalin nicht entging. Missmutig leerte er das nächste Glas Wein und ließ sich nachschenken.

Dís erzählte noch ein wenig und als sie den Bund mit Dwalin erwähnte, verschluckte sich der König vor Überraschung an seinem Wein.

Hustend entschuldigte er sich, aber Dís lächelte mild und meinte:

„Glaubt mir. Wir waren alle nicht weniger überrascht, als Ihr."

Thranduil stand auf und erhob sein Glas. Mit blitzenden Augen sah er Dwin an, die vor Schreck erstarrte.

„Wie ich soeben erfahre, haben wir heute sogar zwei Gründe unser Glas zu erheben. Zum einen möchte ich auf unseren Ehrengast anstoßen! Willkommen! Auf Euch, Prinzessin Dís!"

Alles erhob sich und nahm die gefüllten Gläser zur Hand.

„Auf Prinzessin Dís!", klang es im Chor.

Dís erhob sich und dankte mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung.

„Und dann ist mir zur Kenntnis gekommen, dass Hauptmann Dwalin sich zur großen Überraschung aller verlobt hat und den Bund mit der entzückenden Zwergin neben sich schließen wird. Mögen sie lange und glücklich leben! Auf Dwin und Dwalin!", sagte er, legte den Kopf schief und lächelte ein hintergründiges Lächeln.

„Auf Dwin und Dwalin!", schallte es durch den Saal.

Dwalin erhob sich schwerfällig und Dwin beeilte sich, seinem Beispiel zu folgen. Beide verbeugten sich und setzten sich wieder. Dwalin schwankte leicht und der Blick, den er dem Elbenkönig zuwarf war nicht nur nicht höflich, sondern rundweg angriffslustig. Dís sah ihn scharf an und Dwalin senkte endlich den Blick. Er ließ sich erneut das Glas füllen und stürzte es herunter. Thranduil ignorierte ihn großzügig und wandte sich wieder Dís zu.

„Und Ihr sagt, sie war drei Jahre dort unten und spricht die schwarze Sprache? Zumindest in groben Zügen?", fragte der Elbenkönig nachdenklich.

Dís nickte und sagte:

„So ist es."

„Die Sache ist die. Normalerweise nehmen wir genauso wenig Orkgefangene wie Ihr, aber da war dieses Orkweib. Sie lieferte einen ordentlichen Kampf und war seltsam tätowiert und auch mit Schmuck behangen. Meinen Hauptmann wunderte das und so wurde sie hierher gebracht. Derzeit sitzt sie unten im Verlies und wiederholt ständig einen einzigen uns unverständlichen Satz. Im Grunde hätte ich sie schon lange hinrichten lassen müssen, aber irgendwie war ich nun doch neugierig, was sie da rezitiert. Denkt Ihr, Dwalins Gefährtin wäre bereit, sich das einmal anzuhören? Dann könnte ich die Angelegenheit endlich … nun sagen wir, zu einem Abschluss bringen."

„Sicherlich", antwortete Dís und winkte Dwin heran.


	5. Chapter 5

Tauriel hatte bereits eine ganze Weile am Eingang des Saales gestanden und die Prinzessin, Kílis Mutter, unauffällig beobachtet. Als man nun nach ihr rief, war sie sofort zur Stelle und verbeugte sich vor ihrem König und seinem Gast. Der König gab ihr kurz die Weisung und Tauriel sah freundlich zu Dwin hinab, die ihrem Blick mied und ängstlich bei Dís stand. Dís sah, dass sie sich fürchtete und hilfesuchend zu Dwalin blickte. Aber der schien sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten zu können. Balin bemühte sich gerade, ihm das nächste Glas Wein abzunehmen. Er sah Dís besorgt an und schüttelte kurz den Kopf, zum Zeichen, dass er Dwalin so nicht alleine lassen und Dwin begleiten konnte.

„Wenn Ihr uns kurz entschuldigen würdet, Hoheit. Ich begleite Dwin. Wollen wir doch einmal sehen, was es mit diesem Orkweib auf sich hat. Und ich kann bei der Gelegenheit auch gleich sehen, wo mein lieber Bruder das letzte Mal untergebracht war. Ich weiß gar nicht, was er immer hat. Also, ich bin sehr zufrieden mit meiner Unterbringung", seufzte Dís lächelnd und erhob sich.

Thranduil erhob sich ebenfalls und neigte schmunzelnd den Kopf.

„Dann lasst uns gemeinsam gehen", schlug er vor und gab Tauriel einen Wink, damit sie vorausging.

Beim Hinausgehen warf Thranduil Dwalin einen spöttischen Blick zu, sodass dieser wutentbrannt aufsprang. Er schien nach einer Waffe greifen zu wollen, taumelte und Balin zog ihn Augen rollend zurück auf seinen Sitz.

Thranduil war angenehm überrascht von Thorins Schwester. Er hatte erwartet, dass sie ganz wie ihr Bruder hinter jedem Wort eine Beleidigung und hinter jeder Bewegung einen Angriff sah. Aber sie war ganz offensichtlich intelligent, offen und weltgewandt. Es gab nicht viele in Mittelerde, die derart entspannt in seiner Gegenwart blieben und er empfand das als sehr erfrischende Abwechslung. Witze über Bärte und behaarte Zwerginnen kursierten im Palast seit man die Gesandtschaft schon vor Tagen im Wald ausgespäht hatte, aber diese Gelegenheit war für viele Elben tatsächlich das erste Mal, dass sie einer Zwergin de facto von Ansicht zu Angesicht gegenüber standen.

Genau wie bei Thorin waren das Auffälligste an Dís die großen, leuchtend stahlblauen Augen, Durins Stahl sagte man, und eine lange gerade Nase. Dazu kamen schwarzes, lockiges Haar, welches sie heute nur mit ein paar silberdurchwirkten Flechten aus dem Gesicht hielt und das sonst offen ihr Gesicht umrahmte. Ihre vollen Lippen und üppigen Kurven ließen keinen Zweifel an ihrer Weiblichkeit aufkommen und der kurze, gepflegte, schwarze Kinnbart tat diesem Eindruck kaum einen Abbruch. Einzig ihre Stimme überraschte, denn sie sprach tief und samtig. Ihre Figur war kräftig, ohne schwer und behäbig zu wirken, mit den relativ kurzen Gliedmaßen, die typisch für ihr Volk waren. Wenn Thranduil Zwerge sah, musste er immer an Bären denken. Höhlen bewohnende zottige Kraftpakete, leicht reizbar und schwer durchschaubar. Der Vergleich hinkte allerdings etwas, denn Zwerge waren natürlich alles andere als Einzelgänger. Ihre Clans waren groß und weitläufig waren alle untereinander verwandt. Das durfte man beim Umgang mit ihnen nicht vergessen.

Schließlich kamen die vier an das Verlies des Orkweibes. Schon von weitem hatten sie ihr Gemurmel gehört. Sie blieben in sicherem Abstand zu den Gittern stehen. Die Gefangene war relativ groß, bleich und hockte in einer Ecke des Verlieses auf einem Haufen Stroh. Sie war über und über mit Tätowierungen bedeckt und, wie Thranduil gesagt hatte, mit klobigem Goldschmuck behangen. Mit hasserfülltem Blick sah sie zu ihnen auf, während sie weiterhin ihre monotone Spruchformel wiederholte. Dwin trat einen Schritt vor. Sie lauschte eine Weile.

„Sie sagt: „Ich bin Gruk, Bolgs Weib, und der Bärenmann wird von meiner Hand sterben." Ja, sie sagt Bär-Mann. Tut mir leid, aber das hilft wohl nicht viel, fürchte ich", sagte Dwin entschuldigend.

„Doch, doch! Sie meint Beorn, den Fellwechsler. Er hat als Bär in der Schlacht gekämpft und Bolg getötet. Das passt schon zusammen", meinte Tauriel.

Gruk war verstummt, als sie Dwins Übersetzung hörte. Wutentbrannt sprang sie auf und stürzte an die Gitter.

In Westron, der gemeinsamen Sprache, fuhr sie Dwin an:

„Drecksstück! Verdammte Zwergenschlampe! Du verräter..."

Weiter kam sie nicht. Ein Pfeil ragte aus ihrem Auge. Gruk wurde nach hinten geschleudert und rührte sich nicht mehr. Tauriel hatte auf einen Wink des Elbenkönigs hin ihren Beleidigungen ein Ende gesetzt.

Der König wandte sich direkt an Dwin, neigte den Kopf und sagte:

„Es tut mir leid, dass es zu diesen Pöbeleien gegen Euch kommen konnte. Bitte verzeiht. Und ich danke für Eure Hilfe, Dwin. Jetzt füttern wir keinen Ork mehr durch und wir werden diese Geschichte Beorn bei Gelegenheit wissen lassen. Sie hätte zwar gegen einen Gegner wie ihn eigentlich nicht viel ausrichten können, aber seid trotzdem meiner Dankbarkeit versichert."

„Die Waffe der Orkweiber ist oft Gift. Ich würde wetten, sie hat irgendwo eine kleine Schafsdarmblase oder etwas in der Art voll mit Gift versteckt. Ein spitzer Fingernagel und ein kleiner Kratzer reichen dann. Seid vorsichtig, wenn ihr den Leichnam berührt", sagte Dwin furchtsam und leise, ohne dem hochgewachsenen Elbenkönig in die Augen zu sehen.

„Eine kluge Gefährtin hat sich Master Dwalin da ausgesucht. Auch für diesen Rat danke ich", sagte Thranduil nachdenklich und neigte den Kopf.

Dwin starrte immer noch auf die Tote. Erinnerungen an ihre Gefangenschaft krochen ihr den Rücken herunter und ließen sie erschaudern. Dís legte den Arm um sie.

Ein Bediensteter kam zu ihnen herab und sagte rasch etwas auf Elbisch zu seinem König. Der entschuldigte sich und versprach, im Saal wieder zu ihnen zu stoßen, sobald es ihm möglich sei. Dann ging er rasch mit dem Elb einen anderen Gang entlang. Dwin, Dís und Tauriel machten sich zu dritt langsam wieder auf den Weg die vielen hohen Stufen hinauf, die ganz offensichtlich nicht für Zwergenbeine gemacht waren.

„Hauptmann Tauriel", begann Dís auf einem Treppenabsatz und blieb stehen.

Sie klang leicht entnervt und außer Atem.

„Wollt Ihr meinen Bart einmal anfassen, wie die Menschenkinder, die noch nie eine Zwergin gesehen hatten? Oder warum starrt Ihr mich so an?"

„Verzeiht! Das ist es nicht", entschuldigte sich die Kriegerin erschrocken.

„Was ist es dann?", fragte Dís mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Ich sehe Euch nicht so an, weil Ihr eine Zwergin seid, Hoheit. Sondern weil ihr die Mutter von Kíli seid", gestand sie endlich verlegen.

„Ihr kanntet meinen Sohn?", fragte Dís verblüfft.

„Ich kannte ihn nicht nur. Ich … Ich habe ihn geliebt. Und er mich. Hat Euch das denn niemand erzählt?", flüsterte sie endlich.

Dís war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Sie starrte die Elbin mit dem kupferrotem Haar eine ganze Weile an.

„Ich hoffe nicht, dass dies hier eine Art grausamer Scherz ist oder dass Ihr mich in dieser Angelegenheit anlügen würdet", sagte sie schließlich.

Tauriel schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

Dís holte tief Luft.

„Tauriel, ich habe jetzt weder die Zeit noch die Muße, um mich mit Euch über meinen Sohn zu unterhalten. Aber ich würde es sehr gerne tun. Wollt Ihr vielleicht in einigen Wochen einer Einladung in den Erebor Folge leisten?", fragte sie dann.

„Sehr gerne", erwiderte Tauriel erleichtert und verbeugte sich dankbar.

„Dann werde ich einen Boten schicken, sobald ich mich dort etwas eingelebt habe. Aber jetzt lasst uns gehen. Ich will den König nicht warten lassen."

Als sie zurück zum Saal gingen, kam ihnen ein schwer betrunkener Dwalin entgegen. Links und rechts gestützt von Balin und Kunin waren sie offensichtlich unterwegs zu seiner Unterkunft. Dwin wünschte Dís und Tauriel rasch eine gute Nacht und schloss sich ihnen an. Balin schimpfte leise vor sich hin und war offensichtlich zornig auf seinen Bruder. Dís verabschiedete sich rasch von Tauriel und kam so gleichzeitig mit dem König zurück an den Tisch. Balin kehrte kurz darauf zurück, aber die Tafel löste sich nach und nach auf. Auch Legolas wünschte eine gute Nacht und zog sich zurück. Der König bat Dís und Balin noch auf ein letztes Glas Wein hinaus auf die Terrasse. Die Luft war mild und der gerade abnehmende Mond stand hoch am Himmel. Thranduil saß ihnen auf einer Bank unter den Sternen gegenüber. Licht schien aus den hell erleuchteten Räumen hinaus zu ihnen.

Der Elbenkönig legte den Kopf schief und sagte lächelnd zu Dís:

„Erinnert Ihr Euch eigentlich, dass wir uns ganz kurz einmal begegnet sind, als Ihr noch ein Kind ward?"

„Tatsächlich?", antwortete sie überrascht, „Nein, darauf kann ich mich gar nicht besinnen."

„Es war während irgendeiner Festlichkeit an Thrors Hof. Und ich musste dringend einmal an die Luft...", begann er.

„Wahrscheinlich hattet Ihr Euch über etwas geärgert, das mein seliger Großvater gesagt hatte", vermutete Dís lächelnd.

„Das könnte wohl möglich sein, aber ich kann mich beim besten Willen nicht mehr an Einzelheiten erinnern. Wahrscheinlich eine Nichtigkeit", fuhr der Elbenkönig höflich fort und grinste.

„Jedenfalls stand ich an den Zinnen, atmete tief durch und blickte hinaus, als mich jemand an meinem Mantel zupfte. Ich drehte mich erstaunt um und sah erst niemanden, bis ich ein Kind zu meinen Füssen bemerkte. Ein kleines schwarzhaariges Zwergenmädchen mit Durins Augen. Es trug ein prächtiges Nachtgewand und blickte völlig furchtlos zu mir auf. Und dann sagte es: "Du hast schöne Haare." Ich musste trotz meiner Verärgerung schmunzeln und beugte mich zu dem Kind hinunter. „Und Du hast schöne Augen", sagte ich. Das Kind streckte die Hand nach meinem Haar aus, aber in dem Moment kam eine Kindermagd gelaufen, schimpfte lautstark auf Khuzdul mit ihm, riss es an sich und trug es fort. Das müsst Ihr gewesen sein, Prinzessin Dís", schloss er und seine eisblauen Augen funkelten irisierend.

Dís erhob ihr Glas und sagte:

„Mögen unsere Beziehungen weiterhin so offen und freimütig sein, wie bei unserer allerersten Begegnung, König Thranduil."

Darauf hatten sie alle gut gelaunt getrunken und bald danach ging man zu Bett. Vor ihrer Zimmertür wünschte Balin seiner Prinzessin eine gute Nacht und sagte nachdenklich:

„Ich wünschte, Thorin hätte mehr von Deinem Geschick, Dís. Das hätte vieles einfacher gemacht."

„Einfach wollte er es nie haben", antwortete Dís und es klang bitter.

Etwas später lag sie in ihrem riesigen, weichen Bett und fand keinen Schlaf. Sie musste an Kíli denken. Kíli und diese Elbin. War das möglich? Morgen konnte sie Balin nach Tauriel fragen, aber heute Abend hatte sich keine vertrauliche Gelegenheit ergeben.

Am nächsten Morgen war sie gerade fertig mit Ankleiden, als es heftig an die Tür des Empfangsraumes klopfte. Sie wunderte sich, dass nicht Junkin kam und jemanden meldete, aber der schien anderweitig beschäftigt. Das Klopfen wurde heftiger und Dís ging seufzend, um selbst zu öffnen. Dwalin stand vor der Tür. Er sah bleich und elend aus, wie nach dem Gelage gestern nicht anders zu erwarten. Dís lag eine spöttische Bemerkung auf der Zunge, aber Dwalin schob sie ins Zimmer und fasste mit verzweifeltem Blick ihre Schultern.

„Geh und sieh nach Dwin! Dís, ich bitte Dich!", brach es auf ihm heraus.

„Mahal, was ist denn passiert?", fragte Dís erschrocken, „Komm, erzähl mir auf dem Weg", fuhr sie fort und wollte ihn mit zur Tür ziehen.

Aber Dwalin riss sich los und ließ sich mitten im Zimmer auf die Knie fallen.

„Nein, sie will mich sicher nicht sehen. Geh Du", ächzte er.

Dís erstarrte. Eiskalter Zorn durchfuhr sie.

Mit schneidender Stimme fragte sie:

„Was hast Du getan?"

„Alles verdorben. Vierteile mich nachher meinetwegen. Aber geh jetzt erst nach ihr sehen! Dís, bitte!", bat er heiser.

Dís rauschte aus dem Zimmer und eilte die Gänge entlang. Sie verlief sie zweimal und suchte fluchend den richtigen Weg.

Da kam zufällig Tauriel aus einem Seitengang und Dís rief sie:

„Tauriel! Mahal sei Dank! Bitte zeigt mir rasch den Weg zu Dwins Zimmer. Es ist dringend."

Tauriel nickte und eilte voraus ohne Fragen zu stellen. Vor der Zimmertür bat Dís sie mit hinein, da sie nicht wusste, was genau sie erwartete und ob sie eventuell Hilfe benötigen würde.

Dís klopfte, wartete aber keine Antwort ab, sondern öffnete die Tür. Sie fanden Dwin vor dem Bett am Boden sitzen in ein Laken gehüllt, die Beine an den Bauch gezogen, das Gesicht in den Armen verborgen. Das schneeweiße Laken des Bettes war blutverschmiert. Neben Dwin auf dem Boden stand die weiße Schüssel vom Waschtisch. Voll mit blutig rotem Wasser. Dís stürzte zu ihr.

„Dwin!", rief sie besorgt, kniete sich neben sie und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter, „Sag mir, was passiert ist."

Dwin hob den Kopf. Sie sah aus, als hätte sie die ganze Nacht geweint, aber jetzt waren ihre Augen trocken und sie selber war ganz ruhig. Sie holte tief Luft und seufzte.

„Es ist nichts passiert, was nicht irgendwann sowieso passiert wäre. Nur die Art und Weise … Oh, Dís! Ich weiß gar nicht, was in ihn gefahren ist. Dabei war er es doch, der warten wollte, bis wir im Erebor sind. Aber als wir gestern Abend allein waren, ist er mit einem Mal über mich hergefallen. Er war so voller Wut auf alles und dann der viele Wein. Nichts was ich sagte, drang zu ihm durch!", berichtete sie tonlos.

Dann warf sie Tauriel einen unglücklichen Blick zu.

„Und seht Euch das Bett an! Was werden Eure Leute jetzt von uns denken? Ich schäme mich so entsetzlich", sagte sie und verbarg das Gesicht in ihren Händen.

Dís geriet in Rage.

„Du musst Dich für rein gar nichts schämen! Verdammte Kerle! Ich sage Dir Dwin, man sollte alle, die mit diesem wertlosen Gekröse in der Hose und brüllend mit einer Waffe in der Hand herumlaufen in einen Sack stecken und ersäufen! Was wäre die Welt für ein friedlicher Ort!"

Tauriel hatte schweigend an der Tür gestanden, aber jetzt ging sie zum Schrank, holte einen Wäschesack heraus und raffte resolut die blutige Wäsche hinein. Dann zog sie frische Laken und Unterbetten heraus. Gemeinsam mit Dís richtete sie das Bett kurzerhand frisch her, leerte und wusch die Waschschüssel.

„So. Dieser Gedanke zumindest soll Euch nicht weiter quälen. Ich werde die blutige Wäsche mit in mein Quartier nehmen und erst in ein paar Tage in die Wäscherei geben und dann wird man es nicht mit Euch in Verbindung bringen", sagte sie bestimmt.

Dwin lächelte sie dankbar an.

„Kannst Du laufen?", fragte Dís mitleidig.

„Ja, aber ich habe nichts zum Anziehen hier. Euer schönes Kleid… . ", sagte sie und wies auf ein hellgelbes Bündel in der Ecke.

Dís nahm es auf und hielt es hoch. Es war vom Ausschnitt bis weit über die Mitte hinaus grob aufgerissen. Wütend stopfte Dís den Fetzen mit in den Wäschesack.

„Verbrennt das bitte für mich", bat sie Tauriel mit unterdrücktem Zorn in der Stimme. Die nickte.

„Du wirst gar nicht erst mit in den Erebor kommen. Ich gebe Dir eine Eskorte und Du nimmst Dein Pony und wirst gleich weiter in die Eisenberge zu Deiner Familie reiten!", bestimmte sie wütend.

Doch Dwin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich werde ihm das in ein paar Tagen verziehen haben. Er tat mir heute Morgen schon fast wieder leid. Als er das viele Blut sah und ihm bewusst wurde, was er getan hat, war er furchtbar erschrocken", sagte sie leise.

Dís zog Dwin auf die Füße und setzte sich mit ihr auf das Bett. Sie bedeutete Tauriel sich an Dwins andere Seite zu setzen.

„Meiner eigenen schmerzlichen Erfahrung nach, wird das nicht bei einem Mal bleiben, Liebes. Kirin, mein verhasster Gemahl, Fílis und Kílis Vater, hat sich damals nüchtern auch nicht an mich heran getraut. Aber sobald er sich Mut angetrunken hatte, war es dieselbe Geschichte. Diese neun Jahre dort, waren die schlimmsten meines Lebens und ich werde nicht dulden, dass Dir das auch so geht, Dwin! Ich hätte so ein Verhalten von Dwalin, ehrlich gesagt, nicht erwartet, aber so täuscht man sich", sagte sie bitter und ihre Augen leuchteten feucht.

„Nein, ich will nicht glauben, dass Dwalin auch so ist", sagte Dwin.

Dís seufzte tief. Dann nahm sie Dwalins Kapuzenmantel und warf ihn Dwin um.

„Komm, wir gehen zu mir. Wir sehen dann später weiter", entschied sie.

Die drei trennten sich vor Dwalins Zimmer und Dís dankte Tauriel noch einmal ausdrücklich für ihre Hilfe. In Dís' Empfangsraum fanden sie Dwalin immer noch am Boden knien. Er stand auf, als die beiden Zwerginnen hereinkamen. Dwin hatte die Kapuze ins Gesicht gezogen und sah ihn nicht an. Und bevor er irgendetwas sagen konnte, fauchte Dís ihn an, er solle packen und bei den Ponys warten. Dwalin nickte und ging.

Dís suchte frische Reisekleidung für Dwin heraus und während die sich anzog, ließ die Prinzessin Junkin eine Morgenmahlzeit für Dwin ins Zimmer holen. Sie selber machte sich auf den Weg in den Saal, wo der König sie beim Frühstück erwartete.

Von den Grenzen des Waldlandreiches bis Thal und den Erebor waren es nur noch wenige Tagesreisen. Die letzte Übernachtung vor ihrer Ankunft fand am Ostufer des Langen Sees statt. Von weitem hatten sie die Ruinen Seestadts umrundet. Im Norden erhob sich bereits der Einsame Berg und noch weiter im Nordosten schlossen sich die Eisenberge an. Dwin hatte Dwalins Nähe in den letzten zwei Tagen gemieden und auch nicht mit ihm gesprochen. Nachts hatte sie bei den Ponys neben ihrer Stute geschlafen. Balin hatte sie angesprochen und angeboten, zu vermitteln, denn er sah natürlich, dass etwas vorgefallen sein musste. Aber Dwin hatte ihm gesagt, es würde schon alles wieder in Ordnung kommen. Sie brauche einfach etwas Zeit.

An diesem Abend am Seeufer holte sie wie stets vor der Nacht an Thranduils Hof das Essen für Balin und Dwalin und setzte sich anschließend mit ihrer Mahlzeit neben Dwalin, als wäre nichts geschehen. Dís sah sie traurig an und seufzte kopfschüttelnd.

Nach dem Essen schlenderten Dwin und Dwalin zusammen eine Weile am Ufer entlang. Schließlich blieben sie mit Blick auf den Erebor stehen. Dwalin ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Ich hab´s versaut", begann er, ohne sie anzusehen.

„Ja, das hast Du. Zur Strafe wirst Du nie wieder eine willige Jungfrau in Deinem Bett finden, fürchte ich", sagte sie mit einem zögerlichen Lächeln.

Sie schwieg einen Moment und fuhr dann ernst fort:

„Ich weiß noch gut, was Du mir am Pass gesagt hast, bevor Du die Bürste genommen hast. Dass Du Angst hast, mir vielleicht weh zu tun, ohne es zu wollen. Und dass ich Dir gesagt habe, ich wäre nicht so zerbrechlich, wie ich aussehe. Und dass wir uns schon zusammenraufen werden. Ich habe die letzten Tage in mich gehorcht. Ich fühle noch immer dasselbe für Dich und ich will noch immer den Bund mit Dir. Aber eins will ich nicht: Ich kann und ich will nie wieder Angst haben, so wie die drei Jahre da unten bei den Orks. Sollte ich je wieder Angst vor Dir haben müsste, werde ich gehen. Wenn Du je wieder dieser andere bist, der mich nicht sieht und nicht hört, sondern nur benutzt, werde ich gehen. Und zwar sofort und dann für gut. Ist das ganz klar?", fragte sie deutlich.

„Ja. Völlig klar. Ich habe mich benommen, wie ein Schwein", brummte Dwalin schuldbewusst und ergriff ihre Hand, „Es wird nie wieder vorkommen. Das schwöre ich."

„Gut. Ich werde es nicht vergessen, aber ich kann es verzeihen", antwortete sie entschlossen und zog ihn zu sich.

„Oh, Dwin… ", seufzte er erleichtert und presste seine Stirn an ihre.

Am späten Vormittag des anderen Tages erreichten sie Thal. Langsam bewegte sich der Tross durch die Randgebiete der zerstörten Stadt. Die Reiter stiegen ab und führten ihre Ponys vorsichtig über das brüchige Pflaster. Junge Bäume und hüfthohes Unkraut wucherten auf dieser einstmals prächtigen Straße Thals. Schweigend ließen die Zwerge ihre Blicke über die Ruinen rechts und links schweifen. Von irgendwoher hörte man Hämmern und gerufenen Anweisungen.

Balin wies auf eines der Gebäude an der Ecke einer größeren Freifläche.

„Das da war Schuhmachermeister Festus' Laden. Dort bekam man die besten Stiefel von ganz Thal. Hatten ihren Preis, aber grundsolides Handwerk. Ich habe noch jahrelang ein Paar von ihm getragen. Und das hier muss der zweite Markt gewesen sein. Der Zeugmarkt. Für Tuch, Gewänder, Leder und Schmuck."

„Und in der übernächsten Querstraße lag das „Weinloch." Der Wein war übelste Sorte, aber die Löcher...", röhrte einer der anderen Älteren und schlug sich auf den Schenkel.

Gelächter von allen Seiten.

Dís ächzte entnervt, sagte aber nichts. An den Umgangston ihres Begleittrupps hatte sie sich in all den Wochen und Monaten ihrer Reise aus dem Ered Luin noch immer nicht gewöhnt. Sie sah sich um. Ihr erschien kaum etwas vertraut. Bei ihrer Flucht vor über 170 Jahren war sie erst zehn gewesen. Der helle Farbton der bröckelnden Pflastersteine lies wage ein Bild vor ihrem geistigen Auge erscheinen: Flirrende Hitze auf strahlend weißem Marmor und sie an der Hand ihres Bruders Thorin...

Seufzend beobachtete sie einen Mann, der zusammen mit einem älteren Jungen und einem Trupp Arbeiter, einen schweren Karren auf den Platz schob. Sie kamen aus einer Nebenstraße und wollten offensichtlich mit ihrem Gefährt den Platz überqueren. Im Wagen lag Baumaterial und Werkzeug. Die Männer hatten sichtlich Mühe die groben Räder über den unebenen Boden zu bewegen, aber sie schienen trotz allem guter Dinge zu sein. Gerade sagte der Mann etwas und der Junge, vielleicht sein Sohn, warf lachend den Kopf in den Nacken. Ein unbeschwertes, übermütiges Lachen voller Lebensfreude.

„Genau wie Kíli", fuhr es Dís unwillkürlich durch den Kopf und trotz ihres wunden Herzens huschte ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht.

Der Mann wurde ihrer gewahr, richtete sich auf und bedeutete den Arbeitern anzuhalten. Einige ließen sich daraufhin auf den Wagen fallen und genossen die Pause offensichtlich. Der Mann kam ihnen mit dem Jungen entgegen, gelassen und mit offenem Blick. Trotz seiner Arbeitskleidung strahlte er eine gewisse natürliche Autorität aus.

Er hob die Hand und rief lächelnd:

„Master Balin! Wie schön! Ihr seid wohlbehalten zurück!"

Balin begrüßte ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen und Handschlag wie einen alten Waffenbruder. Dwalin kam dazu und sofort waren alle drei in ein Gespräch vertieft.

Dís war ungehalten. Sie fürchtete zwar die erste Begegnung mit ihrem Bruder seit über zwei Jahren, aber sie wollte es jetzt, wo sie fast vor den Toren des Erebors angekommen waren, auch endlich hinter sich bringen. Doch Balin machte keinerlei Anstalten weiter zu reiten oder sie vorzustellen, von Dwalin ganz zu schweigen. Unmut keimte in ihr auf. Sie drückte ohne ein Wort dem am nächsten stehenden Zwerg die Zügel ihres Ponys in die Hand, streckte sich und schritt nach vorne. Balin fühlte sich zur Seite geschoben und erschrak, als er Dís' verärgertes Gesicht sah.

„Prinzessin, verzeiht!", begann er eine Entschuldigung.

Doch ihr kalter Blick ließ ihn verstummen. Das würde sie ihm noch eine Weile nachtragen. Soviel war klar. Dwalin zog den Kopf ein und versuchte, sich unsichtbar zu machen, was gründlich fehlschlug. Dís schlug ihre Kapuze zurück und sah zu dem Fremden auf. Balin fand seine Stimme gerade noch rechtzeitig wieder.

„Prinzessin, dies ist König Bard, Nachfahre von Girion dem letzten Herrscher von Thal und neugewählter König der Stadt. Und dies ist sein Sohn Bain. König Bard, darf ich Euch Prinzessin Dís, Tochter von Thrain und Schwester von Thorin, dem König unter dem Berge vorstellen", beeilte er sich förmlich zu verkünden.

Bard hatte noch niemals eine Zwergin gesehen, doch der glänzende, schwarze Kinnbart, den sie trug, irritierte ihn nur einen winzigen Augenblick. Der Ausdruck der Trauer und des Verlustes in ihren Augen war ihm dagegen nur allzu vertraut. Lange Zeit war es genau der gleiche Ausdruck gewesen, der ihm allmorgendlich im Spiegel entgegengesehen hatte. Der Tod seiner Frau, von Verwandten, Nachbarn und Freunden hatte auch ihn lange zermürbt. Es war der Ausdruck, den er tagtäglich wieder in vielen Augen seiner Mitmenschen sah. Für viele war der Tod in den letzten Monaten allgegenwärtig gewesen: Beim verheerenden Angriff des Drachen, beim Dahinsiechen der Verletzten, bei den vielen Toten und Verwundeten der Schlacht der fünf Heere und wieder andere hatten den ersten strengen Winter trotz aller Hilfe und gemeinsamen Anstrengungen der Verbündeten nicht überlebt. Viele hatten schlicht nicht mehr den Willen und die Kraft, weiter zu kämpfen. Und genau das sah er auch hier wieder in diesen müden blauen Augen. Sein Blick wurde weich.

Ohne groß zu überlegen, ergriff er ihre Hände. Balin holte tief Luft und erschrak. Das widersprach so ziemlich allen diplomatischen Gepflogenheiten.

„Willkommen, hohe Frau! Gerne hätte ich Euch gebührender empfangen, als hier in diesem Aufzug und inmitten dieses Unkrautes, aber seid bitte meines tiefsten Mitgefühls für Euren schweren Verlust versichert. Ich habe Kíli und Fíli nicht nur als gute, aufrechte Vertreter ihres Volkes in Erinnerung, sondern ich habe ihre offene, herzliche Art auch persönlich besonders gemocht. Sie waren beide ganz wunderbare Jungs", sagte er.

Dís hatte hunderte offizielle Anlässe in ihrem Elternhaus, im Hause ihres Mannes und als Thorins Schwester und Vertreterin erlebt und mitgestaltet. Sie war gewandt auf dem politischen Parkett und kannte ihre Pflichten. Auch hatte sie seid dem Tod ihrer Söhne dutzende Beileidsbekundungen ertragen und alles war mehr oder weniger an ihr abgetropft. Doch nun kam ihr die Ansprache, die sie sich zur Begrüßung des Königs von Thal bereit gelegt hatte, nicht mehr über die Lippen. Sie sah tiefe und ehrliche Anteilnahme in seinen warmen braunen Augen und heiße Tränen schnürten ihr plötzlich die Kehle zu. Sie brachte nur ein stummes Nicken zustande. Betretenheit machte sich unter der Gefolgschaft breit. Bard, der sah, wie es um sie stand, drückte noch einmal sanft ihre Hände und überspielte die Lage, indem er sie auf eine kleine Erfrischung in das Bürgerhaus einlud und vom Bauvorhaben für ein Krankenhaus erzählte, zu dem sie gerade mit dem Karren unterwegs gewesen waren.

„Normalerweise keine wirklich Führungsaufgabe, aber es bringt dann auch wieder andere dazu, mitzuhelfen", meinte er entschuldigend, „Wir sind einfach noch zu wenige. Es kommen zwar fast täglich Zuwanderer, aber die wenigsten können viel bei Gemeindeaufgaben mithelfen, sondern kümmern sich erst einmal um ihr eigenes Dach über dem Kopf. Deshalb bin ich manchmal halbtags auf dem Bau und erst nachmittags mit Amtsaufgaben beschäftigt."

Mit nur einer Handbewegung wies Dís daraufhin drei kräftige junge Zwerge an, dem Trupp mit dem Karren weiterzuhelfen. Ohne Zögern verbeugten sich die drei, eilten zum Wagen und schoben ihn alle zusammen mühelos mitsamt Bain obenauf, der ihnen die Richtung wies, rumpelnd und unter lautem Hurra über den Platz und in eine der Straßen.

„Danke", sagte Bard lächelnd zu Dís, während er sie in Richtung der Stadtmitte führte.

„Ich danke Euch _._ Für Euer Mitgefühl und Euer Willkommen", entgegnete Dís endlich leise, „Es ist mir unangenehm, mich gleich bei unserer ersten Begegnung derart gehen gelassen zu haben."

„Ihr seid Eurem Bruder in der Erscheinung sehr ähnlich und ich zweifele nicht daran, dass Ihr auch über seine Entschlossenheit und seinen Mut verfügt. Zumindest entnahm ich das den vielen Erzählungen über Euch. Doch das ihr hier auch Eure Gefühle zeigt, macht Euch in meinen Augen sogar noch etwas sympathischer als Euren Bruder. Und für eine offizielle Ansprache ist später immer noch Zeit, wenn Ihr Euch von der langen Reise erholt habt und wirklich angekommen seid", erwiderte er genauso leise und seine Augen blitzten.

Dís musste lächeln über seine entwaffnende und herzliche Ehrlichkeit und es entwickelte sich ein Gespräch über die Anfänge der Stadtentwicklung.

Man hatte zunächst nur rund um den ergiebigsten und reinsten Brunnen der Stadt mit dem Renovieren und dem Neubau der Gebäude begonnen. Zunächst Gemeinschaftsunterkünfte, um den Winter zu überstehen. Die Elben hatten bei diesen dringendsten ersten Arbeiten sehr geholfen. Mit kundigen Handwerkern, Material, Werkzeug, Brennholz und Verpflegung.

„Und es war keineswegs nur Ausgedientes und Reste. Nein, alles was von dort kam, war vom Feinsten und diese ersten Häuser sind wirklich sehr schön geworden. Das wird Thal ihnen nicht vergessen", schloss er.

Die Straßen, durch die er sie danach führte waren schon fast zur Gänze wiederhergestellt. Fein gepflasterte Wege, solide Häuser und hier und da ein Brunnen. Alles blumengeschmückt und voller Leben. Endlich bat er sie ein paar Stufen hinauf in ein dreistöckiges, großzügiges und helles Gebäude mit einladender Freitreppe und breiten, offenen Türen. Der elbische Einfluss war nicht zu übersehen. Balin und Dwalin warfen sich einen düsteren Blick zu, aber Dís, die auch lange Jahre mit einem Holzdach über dem Kopf in Menschendörfern gelebt hatte und nicht in steinernen Hallen untertage, gefiel es gut. Und nach Wochen unter freiem Himmel, auf Klapphockern und im Sattel, genoss sie das weiche Sofa auf dem sie etwas später Platz nahm. Auch wenn ihre schweren Reisestiefel eine Handbreit über dem Boden baumelten. Dís, Balin und Bard wurden in einem bequemen Empfangsraum bewirtet. Dwalin und alle übrigen Zwerge ließen sich im schön gestalteten Innenhof davor nieder, wo es Bänke, gepflegte Grünanlagen und sogar einen kleinen plätschernden Springbrunnen gab. Es wurde Bier, Wein, aromatischer Tee, kühles Wasser, Obst, belegte Brote, Süßigkeiten und Salzgebäck angeboten. Dwin saß dicht neben Dwalin und hatte ihre Kapuze nicht abgesetzt. Genau wie Elben waren ihr die Menschen fremd und sie wollte sich nicht als Zwergin zu erkennen geben und auch nicht mit Dís und Balin hineingehen. Dwalin lag nicht wirklich viel an noch mehr Gerede und politischer Höflichkeit und er war es zufrieden, mit seinem Becher und Dwin neben sich bei den anderen zu sitzen und zu rasten. Er freute sich auf seine Stube im Erebor und auf den Empfang, der sie mit Sicherheit im Berg erwartete. Und auf Thorins Gesicht, wenn er ihm Dwin vorstellen würde. Thorin würde wütend sein, wenn er morgen von der Geschichte mit dem Warg erfuhr, aber heute Abend würde einfach nur gefeiert werden.

Dís lehnte sich mit ihrer dampfenden Tasse seufzend in die Kissen zurück und nahm einen Schluck. Sie hatte seit der furchtbaren Nachricht vom Tod ihrer Söhne ihren Appetit verloren und war schmal geworden, doch diese frischen Brezeln dufteten verführerisch und sie aß tatsächlich zwei davon. Balin, der sie wie immer unauffällig beobachtete, entging das nicht.

Bain kehrte bald darauf mit den übrigen drei Zwergen zum Bürgerhaus zurück und bei seinem Eintreffen gab Dís Balin kurz ein Zeichen, dass sie aufbrechen wolle. Bard verabschiedete sie. Als alle aufgesessen waren, trat er noch einmal an Dís heran, die jetzt auf Augenhöhe mit ihm saß.

„Mögt Ihr Trost und Ruhe in den Hallen Eurer Väter finden. Und wenn Euch doch einmal nach Sonne und Abwechslung zumute sein sollte: Meerestags ist Markt hier auf dem großen Platz und zum Erntefest im nächsten Monat haben sich eine Menge Schausteller und sogar ein fahrendes Theater angesagt. Ihr seid mir, äh… uns allen jederzeit willkommen, Prinzessin", sagte er leise.

„Ich danke Euch. Ich bin sicher, wir sehen uns bald wieder", antwortete sie mit einem letzten Blick in seine Augen und war selber erstaunt, wie ernst sie das meinte.

Und dann brach Dís, Tochter von Thrain, auf zur allerletzten Etappe ihrer Reise heim zum Erebor.

Balin hatte Kunin vorausgeschickt, als sie mit Bard unterwegs zum Bürgerhaus Thals gewesen waren, ohne dass Dís es bemerkt hatte.

Kunin war geritten wie der Teufel und sein Pony erreichte den Erebor zitternd und mit schweißnassen Flanken. Der Posten am Haupteingang brauchte einen Moment, um die Wichtigkeit der Botschaft zu begreifen, doch dann begann überall hektische Betriebsamkeit um sich greifen. Der diensthabende Hauptmann der Wache brüllte nach den Fahnen, es sollte gefegt und ein Teppich herbeigeschafft werden, die Küchen wurden in Bewegung gesetzt, Zimmer hergerichtet und jemand wurde im Laufschritt geschickt, um Thorin zu benachrichtigen.

Die Reisenden durchquerten ein Waldstück und als sie die letzten Bäume hinter sich gelassen hatten, ragte in der Ferne die trutzige Vorburganlage des Erebor auf. Das schräge Licht der untergehenden Sonne beschien die riesigen Statuen rechts und links. Gewaltige steinerne Abbildungen von Kriegern aus alter Zeit. Flaggen wehten im Wind und als die Straße abbog und sie geradewegs auf das Haupttor zuritten, ertönten Trompeten, die im ganzen Tal widerhallten. Der große Platz vor dem Haupteingang war voller Schaulustiger, die nur eine Gasse freiließen und auf den Zinnen drängten sich die Neugierigen. Dís schluckte. Sie wurden also erwartet. Dís warf einen Blick auf ihren Begleittrupp. Wie sie selber auch trugen alle ihre besten Reisekleider und hatten sich so gut herausgeputzt wie unterwegs möglich. Und sie sah auf allen Gesichtern Erleichterung und Stolz. Sie brachten die Schwester ihres Königs wohlbehalten nach Hause. Und die Neulinge, die aus den Blauen Bergen mitgereist waren und den Erebor zum ersten Mal im Leben betreten würden, sahen voller Ehrfurcht und Begeisterung ihrem Ziel entgegen. Und überall sah sie offene Freude.


	6. Chapter 6

Dís ritt an der Spitze des Zuges und erblickte bald eine einzelne Figur, die direkt vor den weit geöffneten enormen Eingangstoren stand. Thorin! Und mit einem Mal wallte schmerzliche Sehnsucht in ihrem Herzen auf, wusch für diesem Moment allen Groll und alle Vorwürfe davon und sie wollte in diesem Augenblick nichts mehr, als ihren Bruder im Arm zu halten und selber von ihm gehalten zu werden. Sie trieb ihr Pony an und bald jagte alles hinter ihr her.

Mit klappernden Hufen, unter Trompetenklängen und dem ohrenbetäubendem Jubel der Menge kamen die Ponys vor Thorin zum Halten. Thorin griff nach den Zügeln von Dís' Pony und hielt das erschreckte Tier ruhig. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, und es war beiden, als sähen sie in einen Spiegel.

Dís glitt vom Sattel und fiel in seine ausgebreiteten Arme.

Es tat so gut, sie endlich im Arm zu halten. Thorin fühlte ihr Herz rasch schlagen und ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. Er atmete ihren Duft und brachte kein Wort heraus.

Erneut brandete rings umher Jubel auf. Hochrufe auf das Haus Durin waren zu hören. Beide standen da, nun die Stirnen aneinandergepresst, während auch die anderen Reisenden abstiegen und lautstark begrüßt wurden.

„Dís... Endlich! Willkommen! Ich ...", raunte Thorin endlich.

„Thorin!", unterbrach sie ihn müde lächelnd, „Großer Bruder… Lass uns später reden."

„Natürlich, kleine Schwester", erwiderte er, mit einem etwas gequält wirkenden Lächeln und küsste ihre Stirn.

Und während Thorin danach Balin umarmte, wandte Dís sich Bombur zu, begrüßte ihn und überbrachte Grüße von seiner Frau. Anschließend richtete sie das Wort reihum an die anderen acht Zwerge, die ursprünglich ausgezogen waren, um den Erebor zurückzugewinnen. Alle verbeugten sich tief und in allen Augen sah sie die gleiche Befangenheit. Doch hier und jetzt wagte es keiner, ihre Söhne auch nur zu erwähnen. Und sie war dankbar dafür.

Dwin stand unruhig bei ihren Ponys und beobachtete die Begrüßungen. Mit Verwunderung sah sie, dass der König Dwalin unbeachtet stehen ließ. Sie hatten abgesprochen, dass Dwin vorerst nicht in Erscheinung treten sollte, weil dieses erste Willkommen ganz Dís vorbehalten bleiben müsse. Sie sollte das wenige an Gepäck, das Dwalin hatte, in sein Quartier bringen und dort auf ihn warten. Er würde sie abholen kommen. Er hatte ihr beschrieben, wie sie von den Stallungen zu den Unterkünften der Wachen kam und ansonsten müsse sie bloß fragen. Jeder würde ihr sagen können, wo Dwalin wohnte. Das hatte sich nach einem guten Plan angehört. Die Menge wogte hin und her und Dwin verlor Dwalin aus den Augen.

Während jetzt alles nur Augen für die Prinzessin hatte, packte Thorin Dwalin plötzlich am Arm, zog ihn auf die Seite, redete wütend auf ihn ein und schickte ihn schließlich in Richtung des Seiteneinganges. Dort standen sechs Bewaffnete, die ihn in die Mitte nahmen und fortführten. Das alles war so schnell gegangen, dass sogar Balin nichts bemerkte, der hinter Dís auch Bofur, Bombur und die anderen herzlich begrüßte.

Und dann erhob der König unter dem Berge seine Stimme und rief:

„Meine Schwester, Prinzessin Dís, ist heimgekehrt in die Hallen unserer Ahnen. Lasst uns feiern!"

Und unter neuerlichem Jubel bot Thorin seiner Schwester den Arm. Sie legte ihre Hand darauf und er führte sie hinein in den Erebor. Wie eine Königin.

Dwin sah noch, wie sich auch Balin plötzlich suchend nach seinem Bruder umsah. Danach war auch er in der Menge verschwunden. Mit klopfendem Herzen folgte sie mit ihrem und Dwalins Pony den anderen zu den Stallungen.

Auf vier Ebenen im Berg waren lange Tische und Bänke aufgestellt, an großen, offenen Grillfeuern wurde Fleisch gebraten und Essen gekocht. Es roch nach deftigen Schmorgerichten und dutzende Fässer standen zum Anstich bereit. Thorin führte Dís ein wenig herum. Durch die ersten Hallen, Empfangsräume und den Thronsaal bis hin zum hohen Tisch auf einer der oberen Galerien, wo sie neben seinem Platz auf einem ebenso reich verzierten Sessel Platz nahm.

Einer der Hauptleute bat um einen Moment seiner Aufmerksamkeit und Dís hatte Gelegenheit, ihren Bruder in Ruhe zu betrachten. Sein schwarzes Haar hatte eine ganze Reihe silberner Strähnen mehr und er kam ihr viel ernster und sehr viel müder vor, als sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte.

Unterwegs hatte sie des öfteren überlegt, ob ihr Bruder womöglich ein Abbild ihres Großvaters sein würde, wenn sie ihn wiedersah. Ob er Thrors goldene Bartzier und Prunkschürze, dessen wuchtige, massive Krone und markante Ringe an jedem Finger tragen würde. Doch nichts dergleichen. Thorin trug ein dunkelblaues Festgewand mit prächtigem Gürtel, an dem sein schwerer Prunkdolch hing. Ein Geschenk seines Bruders Frerin. Auch trug er seinen Wappenring und einen silbrigen Pelz um die Schultern. Der Pelz schien neu zu sein, aber ansonsten hatte sie ihn oft ganz ähnlich gekleidet gesehen. Das einzig ungewohnte war die Krone, die er trug. Dís forschte in ihren spärlichen Erinnerungen, aber keine Krone auf die sie sich besinnen konnte, ähnelte dieser. Hatte er sie tatsächlich neu anfertigen lassen? Ein breiter, weißgoldener Reif, mit Runen verziert und mit einem einzelnen blauen Diamanten an der Stirnseite. Ein ausgesucht schöner Stein mit tadellosem Schliff. Dafür hatte sie einen Blick.

Eine Krone.

Es kam ihr unwirklich vor. Ihr Bruder. Der König. Groß. Stattlich. Königlich. Dís runzelte die Stirn. Das war es also, wovon er geträumt hatte?

Er rieb sich ganz in Gedanken im Gespräch mit seinem Hauptmann die Brust, dort wo der verfluchte Azog ihn so schwer verwundet hatte, wie sie wusste und Dís vermutete, dass er immer noch Schmerzen hatte.

Balin erschien mit Bofur, Bifur und Bombur und auch sie nahmen am Tisch Platz. Die anderen folgten lachend und gut gelaunt. Thorin setzte sich wieder neben sie. Gloin fragte nach Dwalin und Balin, der annahm, dass sein Bruder gerade wie abgesprochen Dwin holte, wollte ihm nicht die Überraschung verderben und zuckte mit den Schultern. Dís allerdings fiel auf, dass an der Tafel nur für elf gedeckt war und sie wunderte sich. Sie sah Oin und Bofur und nahm sich vor, gleich morgen mit den beiden über Tauriel zu sprechen, denn als sie Balin nach der Elbin gefragt hatte, bestätigte der zwar, dass sie sich kennengelernt hätten, konnte oder wollte aber nichts Genaues sagen, denn neben Fíli waren nur Bofur und Oin wirklich dabei gewesen, als sich die beiden näher gekommen waren.

So hing Dís ihren Gedanken nach. Sie war müde und all die Zwerge am Tisch redeten zu laut und lachten zu dröhnend für ihren Geschmack. Sie vermisste Dwin, wie sie sich plötzlich eingestehen musste. Wo blieb Dwalin bloß mit ihr? Dís vermutete, dass sie sich jetzt, wo sie wirklich einmal ungestört waren, endlich Zeit für einander nahmen und da auch ihr Bruder Dwalin nicht zu vermissen schien, sagte sie nichts. Sollten doch die beiden wenigstens ihren Spaß haben. Sie hatte jedenfalls keinen. Jeder Bissen blieb ihr fast im Halse stecken und sie hatte noch kein privates Wort mit ihrem Bruder gewechselt. Als das Essen größtenteils vorüber war, schob sie ihren fast unberührten Teller von sich und stand auf. Alles um sie herum sprang ebenfalls auf die Füße.

„Bitte feiert weiter. Thorin, ich will jetzt hinuntergehen. Zu den Gräbern", sagte sie und sah ihren Bruder an.

Thorin seufzte und nickte. Er bot ihr wieder den Arm, aber sie gab ihm einen Wink, dass er voran gehen möge. Die Zwerge am Tisch verbeugten sich tief und sie folgte Thorin viele Gänge und Treppen entlang immer weiter hinunter.

Große Teile der unteren Gänge waren noch nicht wieder hergerichtet und sie sah mit eigenen Augen die Verwüstungen, die das Drachenfeuer vor Jahrzehnten angerichtet hatte. Endlich standen sie vor der königlichen Gruft, letzter Ruhestätte einer langen Reihe von Ahnen. Die beiden Wachen davor verbeugten sich ehrerbietig, öffneten die schweren Türen für den König und seine Schwester und reichten ihm eine Fackel.

Thorin ging voran. Er zündete in der Totenhalle Fackeln und Lampen rund um die beiden Steinsärge seiner Neffen an und steckte auch die Fackel, die er hielt, in eine Wandhalterung. Dís stand noch immer am Eingang. Er ging zu ihr, schloss die Türen hinter ihnen und legte den Arm um sie.

„Komm", sagte er sanft.

Sie ließ sich zögerlich zu den beiden Särgen führen und als sie die Abbildungen ihrer Söhne so lebensnah darauf erkannte, entfuhr ihr ein entsetzlicher Klagelaut, der Thorin tief ins Herz schnitt. Sie schüttelte seinen Arm ab und fiel zwischen den Särgen zu Boden. Ihre Finger fuhren die kalten steinernen Linien von Fílis Gesicht entlang und legten sich auf Kílis Wange, während ihr die Tränen über das Gesicht liefen.

„Dís…", begann Thorin eindringlich und berührte ihre Schulter.

Sie schlug seine Hand fort und sah ihn feindselig an.

„Fass mich nicht an! Verschwinde! Geh!", fauchte sie.

„Dís, bitte! Mein Herz blutet genauso! Ich habe sie auch verloren!", entgegnete er inständig.

„Verloren? Verloren, sagst Du? Du hast sie geopfert! Diesem verfluchten Drachenbau!", schrie sie ihn mit sich überschlagener Stimme an.

Thorin stand da mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und schloss die Augen.

Dís setzte nach:

„Geopfert hast Du meine Söhne! Für Durins Erebor! Für das Gold! Für unseren wahnsinnigen Großvater! Für unseren schwächlichen Vater! Für Deinen Ruhm! Aber ist mit ihnen? Was ist mit mir, Bruder? Konntest Du nicht für mich im Ered Luin bleiben? Für mich? Und für sie beide?"

„Hör auf, Dís. Bitte!", ächzte er verzweifelt.

„Wie kannst Du es wagen, noch am Leben zu sein, während sie hier liegen? Wie kannst Du es ertragen?", fuhr sie ihn an und ihre Stimme troff vor Verachtung.

„Ich ertrage es kaum noch", flüsterte Thorin.

Er zog seinen Dolch, packte den Griff mit beiden Händen und setzte sich die Spitze der Klinge auf die Brust.

„Ein Wort von Dir..."

Dís sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen an und stand langsam auf. Sie nahm ihm den gewichtigen Dolch aus der Hand und betrachtete nachdenklich die reich verzierte Waffe. Dann sah sie ihrem Bruder in die Augen und setzte ihm die Schneide an den Hals.

„Es gab Tage so voller Zorn, da hätte ich Dir eigenhändig ohne Zögern die Kehle aufgeschlitzt", sagte sie ohne den Blick zu wenden, „Aber heute nicht mehr. Bevor Du in die ewigen Hallen davonläufst, wirst Du mich vorausschicken müssen, Bruder."

Damit drehte sie den Dolch herum, sodass er auf ihr eigenes Herz zielte und lehnte sich schwer gegen ihn. Bevor Thorin erfasste, was sie vorhatte, hatte die Messerspitze bereits die bestickte grüne Weste und die helle Tunika, die Dís trug, durchstoßen. Rund um die Messerspitze färbte sich das feine Gewebe blutrot. Zähnefletschend trat Thorin hastig zurück und packte ihre Hand. Er nahm ihr mit bebendem Händen den Dolch ab und schleuderte ihn zur Seite fort. Schlitternd kam die blitzende Waffe vor den Türen zum Liegen.

„Hör sofort auf damit!", brüllte er sie an und seine Hand fuhr zurück.

Für einen Moment sah es aus, als wollte er zum Schlag ausholen. Triumphierend sah Dís ihn an.

Bleich und wütend drehte Thorin sich um und ging mit stampfenden Schritten davon. Er nahm den Dolch vom Boden auf, verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort die Gruft und warf krachend die Türen hinter sich zu.

Dís seufzte und setzte sich auf das Fußende von Fílis Sarg. Sie genoss die Stille. Zwei Stunden lang trauerte sie dort allein mit ihren Erinnerungen und hielt leise Zwiesprache mit ihren Söhnen. Dann stand sie auf und straffte sich. Ihre Müdigkeit war wie weggeblasen und sie wusste, dass sie so keinen Schlaf würde finden können. Auch schien es hier unten immer noch nach Rauch und Drachenfeuer zu riechen und ihr war nach frischer Luft und einem Blick auf die Sterne zumute.

„Öffnet!", rief sie und im nächsten Augenblick wurden ihr die schweren Flügeltüren von außen aufgetan.

Sie schritt hindurch und befahl einer der Wachen, sie zur Eingangshalle zu führen. Die Tore waren noch halb geöffnet und einige Kinder, die wegen des großen Festes heute noch nicht im Bett sein mussten, spielten in der erleuchteten Halle. Dís ging an den Wachen vorbei ins Freie und schlenderte auf den großen Platz hinaus. Sie atmete tief durch. Hinter ihr drang Musik und Gelächter der Feiernden zu ihr hinaus. Sie überlegte kurz, ob sie zurück an die Tafel gehen sollte, um zu sehen, ob Dwin und Dwalin aufgetaucht waren. Aber ihr war nicht wirklich nach Gesellschaft zumute und noch weniger nach eine weiteren Konfrontation mit Thorin.

Sie sah nach Thal hinüber und überlegte, welcher Wochentag heute war. Ohne Verpflichtungen und Routinen hatte sie fast den Überblick verloren. Heute musste Baumtag sein. Übermorgen war also Meerestag und sie könnte mit Dwin zum Einkaufen nach Thal reiten. Sie dachte an Bard und lächelte im Stillen. Es wäre schön, ihn wiederzusehen und eine gepflegte Unterhaltung zu führen. Ohne ständig aneinandergeraten zu müssen, wie mit ihrem anstrengendem Bruder.

Früher war das nicht so gewesen, aber in den letzten Jahren im Ered Luin hatte ihn das Älterwerden und die langsam schwindende Hoffnung, den Erebor jemals zurückzuerobern, immer reizbarer gemacht. Immer öfter hatte er mit Balin die Köpfe zusammengesteckt, über Karten gebrütet oder einfach missmutig und schweigend dagesessen und seinen Gedanken nachgehangen. Nur Kíli und Fíli hatten ihn dann aufmuntern können.

Sie hörte leises Wiehern zu ihrer Rechten und ging dem Geräusch nach. Versteckt hinter einer anderen breiten Tür begannen die weitläufigen Stallungen des Berges. Hier waren alle Reit- und Lasttiere untergebracht, denn die waren im Gegensatz zu den Zwergen nicht allzu erpicht auf eine Unterbringung ganz ohne Tageslicht. Es gab einen großen Mietstallbereich und Stellplätze für die Reittiere der Wachen und Beamten. Der Posten am Eingang war nicht besetzt und auch sonst schien die Anlage verlassen zu sein. Alles feierte. Dís ging hinein.

Es war warm und behaglich hier drinnen. Langsam und in Gedanken bummelte Dís an den Boxen vorbei und streichelte hier und da eines der Tiere. Sie versuchte, ihr eigenes Tier auszumachen.

Im Dämmerlicht der Lampen fiel ihr ein weißes Pony ins Auge, dass einige Gänge weiter stand. Es war Dwins Leni. Sie ging hinüber, streichelte und begrüßte sie.

„Na, Hübsche?"

Im dunklen Stroh in der Ecke bewegte sich etwas und Dís erschrak.

„Dís?", klang es unsicher aus den Schatten zu ihr herauf.

„Dwin?", fragte die Prinzessin erstaunt.

Dwin rappelte sich auf und erschien im Lampenschein.

„Hey, Dwalin! Habt Ihr es nicht bis ins Zimmer geschafft?", lachte Dís und erwartete, im nächsten Moment auch den Krieger aufstehen zu sehen.

„Nein, ich bin ganz allein! Der König hat ihn festnehmen lassen! Dís! Ich muss zu ihm!", sprudelte da aus der bekümmert aussehenden Zwergin heraus.

„Was? Woher weißt Du das?", fragte Dís verwirrt und zog Dwin zu einer leeren Sattelbank unter der nächsten Lampe.

Sie setzten sich und Dís nahm ihre Hand und streichelte sie beruhigend.

Dwin atmete einmal durch und erzählte:

„Ich bin mit den Ponys hierher und habe sie beide versorgt. Dann bin ich wie geplant mit dem Gepäck hineingegangen. Ich war unter den letzten, weil ich ja die beiden Tiere hatte. Ich habe den Weg zu den Kasernen gleich gefunden und auch die Tür mit Dwalins Zeichen. Ich wollte gerade mit seinem Schlüssel aufschließen, als mich die Wache bemerkte und sie mich packten. Ich habe ihnen natürlich gesagt, wer ich bin, aber..."

„Sie haben Dir nicht geglaubt. Natürlich nicht!", Dís schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn, „Und da kann man ihnen nicht mal einen Vorwurf machen. Was war dann?"

„Sie dachten, ich hätte die Sachen gestohlen und den Schlüssel für Dwalins Zimmer auch. Sie nahmen mir alles ab, schubsten mich hin und her und machten sich über mich lustig. Wenn ich Dwalins Schatz sei, warum sei er denn nicht bei mir, fragten sie und warfen sich Blicke zu. Und ich sagte, er würde mich sicherlich gleich abholen und sie lachten. Wenn ich wirklich Dwalins Weib wäre, wäre mir sicherlich aufgefallen, dass er schon vor Betreten des Erebor abgeführt worden sei. Und ich erschrak und wollte zu ihm, aber der eine Soldat packte mich und meinte, eine Diebin und Lügnerin würden sie doch nicht einfach davonziehen lassen. Und er zog mich zu sich heran und ich bekam Angst. Ich habe ihm so fest ich konnte ins Gesicht geschlagen. Und das war ziemlich fest. Es muss deutlich weh getan haben, denn er ließ mich los und ich lief davon. Hinein in die Menge. Ich überlegte, zu Balin zu gehen, aber als ich nach ihm fragte, sagte man mir, für das Betreten der oberen Galerien brauche man einen Passierschein. Und ich hatte überhaupt nichts bei mir. Nicht mal etwas Geld! Ich wollte auch nicht weiter herumlaufen, weil ich Angst hatte, den Wachen wieder zu begegnen. Also versteckte ich mich hier. Ich dachte, wenn mich Balin suchen würde, dann vielleicht am ehesten hier. Prinzessin, wieso hat Euer Bruder ihn festnehmen lassen? Hattet Ihr ihm das mit dem Warg geschrieben?", fragte Dwin unglücklich.

„Nein, ich habe nur ganz knapp geschrieben, dass die Reise ruhig verlaufen sei, wir an der Alten Furt angekommen seien und dass wir anderntags von dort aufbrechen würden. Mehr nicht", erwiderte Dís nachdenklich, „Warte. Was wenn Thorin zufällig am Tor oder im Botenhaus war, als der Kurier eintraf? Er könnte die Geschichte mit dem Warg bei Magda von ihm gehört haben. Und wer weiß, was der Kerl alles dazu erfunden oder hineingedichtet hat."

„Dís, bitte! Ich muss zu ihm! Können wir nicht zu ihm gehen? Jetzt gleich?", fragte Dwin verzweifelt.

„Wir dürfen jetzt keinen Fehler machen. Leider habe ich meinen Bruder heute schon etwas Nerven gekostet. Wir gehen zu Balin und beraten uns. Komm", antwortete Dís.

Dwin klopfte sich das Stroh von den Kleidern und folgte Dís.

An Dís' Seite fragte sie natürlich niemand nach einem Passierschein und Dís ließ sich von einer der Wachen den Weg zu Balins Unterkunft zeigen.

Zu Dwin sagte sie leise:

„Ich weiß noch, dass Balin einmal sagte, dass er immer noch die angestammten Räumlichkeiten seiner Familie bewohnt. Dwalin ist in die Kasernen gezogen, weil es praktischer war, aber Balin hat sich die Zimmer wieder herrichten lassen, in denen er aufgewachsen ist. Aber wo die sind, weiß ich nicht mehr."

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Fundins Familie in der zweithöchsten Galerie gewohnt hatte. Ohne Passierschein war diese Etage tatsächlich nicht zu erreichen gewesen. Nur die königlichen Wohnräume lagen noch höher im Berg. Dís klopfte eindringlich und hoffte, dass Balin nicht noch am Tisch saß und feierte. Doch es dauerte nicht lange und Balin öffnete. Als er Dwin und Dís sah, erhellte sich seine Miene, aber als er ihre Gesichter näher betrachtete, trat er rasch zur Seite und ließ sie eintreten.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er besorgt.

„Er hat Dwalin verhaften lassen", sagte Dís kurz angebunden und berichtete.

„Ich habe gedacht, er ist bei Dir, Dwin. Was für ein furchtbares Willkommen hier bei uns im Erebor. Es tut mir so leid!", entgegnete Balin erschrocken und zündete Kerzen im großen Wohnzimmer an.

Er führte Dwin zu einem der Sessel und sie ließ sich hineinfallen.

„Dís, was ist das?", fragte Balin dann stirnrunzelnd und wies auf den Blutfleck auf ihrer Tunika.

„Ach Balin. Du kennst doch Thorins und meinen fürchterlichen Hang zur theatralischen Dramatik. Daher könnt Ihr morgen nicht wirklich auf mich zählen. Ich habe es heute schon weit genug getrieben, fürchte ich. Wenn ich ihn um etwas bitte, kann es sein, er tut genau das Gegenteil. Nur um mir eins auszuwischen", erwiderte sie.

Balin schüttelte vorwurfsvoll den Kopf und stöhnte.

„Dann brauchen wir die anderen. Sicherheitshalber", entschied er und stand auf, „Wartet hier."

Eine viertel Stunde später war er wieder da und brachte Gloin, Bombur, Bifur, Bofur, Nori, Ori und Dori mit. Nur Oin fehlte. Alle verbeugten sich vor Dís und sahen erstaunt auf Dwin.

„Dies hier ist Dwin, Tochter von Rim und Faren, aus den den Eisenbergen. Sie wird den Bund mit Dwalin schließen. Sie ist seine Eine", stellte Balin sie lächelnd vor.

Die Zwerge standen mit offenem Mund da und starrten sie an. Ori fand die Sprache als erster wieder.

„Willkommen, Dwin! Ich bin Ori. Zu Deinen Diensten",sagte er schüchtern.

Sie stand auf und verbeugte sich lächelnd. Daraufhin kamen auch die anderen und überschlugen sich mit Willkommensgrüßen und guten Wünschen. Schließlich hatte Dwin Tränen in den Augen und Balin kam ihr zu Hilfe. Er legte den Arm um sie und hob die Hand.

„Bitte Freunde! Lasst uns jetzt dafür Sorge tragen, dass es auch zu dem Bund kommt!"

In dem Augenblick klopfte es kräftig an die Eingangstür. Nori lief und öffnete. Es war Oin. Er war auf Balins Bitte hin bei den Gefangenen gewesen.

„Er ist tatsächlich gefangen genommen. Ich habe nach meinem Patienten dort unten gesehen und auch Dwalin in der Nachbarzelle kurz gesprochen. Er war sehr froh, als ich ihm von Balin ausrichtete, dass wir seine… seine", er stockte und sah sich um. Dwin trat vor und verbeugte sich.

„Ich bin Dwin. Zu Euren Diensten."

„Er war sehr erleichtert, als er hörte, dass Dwin in Balins und jetzt auch in unser aller Obhut ist", schloss Oin wohlwollend und erntete Beifall von allen Seiten.

„Er erzählte mir auch, dass Thorin gesagt hätte, er würde morgen in der Frühe kommen und sich mit der Angelegenheit weiter befassen. Was zum Balrog ist denn nun eigentlich los gewesen?", fragte Oin kopfschüttelnd und er sah Balin und Dís fragend an.

Balin forderte mit einer Handbewegung alle auf, Platz zu nehmen und erzählte ausführlich von der Begebenheit an der Furt.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, woher Thorin von dieser brenzligen Situation erfahren hat, aber Dís vermutet, dass es mit dem Kurier zusammenhängt, der ihre Nachricht überbracht hat. Vielleicht lässt sich die Sache morgen ganz einfach klären, indem wir Thorin ausführlich alles berichten. Wer weiß, was der Bote für Schauergeschichten erzählt hat! Aber ich bin mir eben nicht ganz sicher. Wenn Thorin wirklich der Überzeugung ist, dass Dís durch Dwalins Nachlässigkeit in Lebensgefahr geraten ist, hat er das Recht ihn hinrichten zu lassen", stellte Balin klar.

„Das macht er nicht! Es geht hier immerhin um Dwalin! Er ist sein bester Freund", meinte Bofur mit Nachdruck.

„Das denke ich eigentlich auch, aber diese heimlich Verhaftung macht mir schon Sorgen", gab Balin zu, „Es ging eben nicht nur um eine Wagenladung Tabak, die Dwalin anvertraut war, sondern um Thorins Schwester. Die letzte Vertraute, die ihm von seiner großen Familie geblieben ist. Und Ihr wisst alle, was sie ihm bedeutet."

Sie schwiegen nachdenklich.

„Ich kann versuchen, ihn raus zu holen", schlug Nori vor.

„Er würde nicht mitkommen", erwiderte Dwin und Balin nickte bestätigend.

Dís erhob sich.

„Wichtig ist, dass wir morgen alle dort sind, wenn Thorin hinunterkommt. Keine solche Heimlichtuerei mehr von seiner Seite! Und da wir nicht genau wissen, wann das morgen früh sein wird, sollte zumindest einer unten den Zugang zu den Verliesen im Auge behalten und uns gegebenenfalls rasch verständigen. Es ist eh schon spät. Und wir anderen kommen dazu. Wir treffen uns bei Dwalin kurz vor Sonnenaufgang. Kopf hoch, Dwin. Wir werden Dwalin da schon rausbekommen."

Dwin versuchte ein tapferes Lächeln, war aber den Tränen nahe.

„Ich danke Euch allen", sagte sie leise

Nori übernahm den Part des Wachpostens, da er eh lieber des nachts arbeitete und nachdem sich alle anderen verabschiedet hatten, standen zum Schluss nur noch Balin, Dwin und Dís an der Eingangstür.

„Ich würde Dich auch gerne mit zu mir nehmen, aber ich weiß leider noch gar nicht, was mich da oben erwartet. Und außerdem sollte Thorin Dich heute noch nicht sehen", meinte Dís nachdenklich zu Dwin.

„Nein, sie kann gut hier bei mir bleiben. Platz ist wahrlich genug. Bis morgen dann", sagte Balin und sie sahen Dís nach, bis sie in den Gang zu den Treppen eingebogen war.

Dís ging die breite Treppenflucht in den königlichen Trakt hinauf, die Wachen grüßten und öffneten die Türen für sie. Langsam ging sie hinein.

Es fühlte sich alles andere als nach zuhause an. Der geräumige Korridor war hell erleuchtet und mit kostbaren Teppichen ausgelegt. Es war totenstill. Trotz der Teppiche hörte sie Schritte aus einem der Gänge näherkommen. Sie brüstete sich für eine erneute Begegnung mit ihrem Bruder, aber es war Junkin, der um die Ecke kam. Offensichtlich hatte er auf sie gewartet. Erleichtert atmete Dís auf.

Junkin entging das nicht und er lächelte sein sanftes Lächeln.

„Wo ist er?", flüsterte Dís.

Junkin zeigte auf die großen Flügeltüren gleich rechts von ihnen. Thorin hatte für sich also die ehemaligen Königsgemächer von Thror herrichten lassen, was sein gutes Recht war.

Dís nickte und sah den Gang entlang. Sie erinnerte sich noch, in welcher Richtung ihr ehemaliges Kinderzimmer lag. Sie erwartete, dass Junkin sie dorthin führen würde. Sicherlich hatte er schon alles vorbereitet. So wie sie es gerne hatte. Aber der Blick, den er ihr zuwarf, verhieß nichts Gutes. Junkin drehte sich um und ging voraus zu den nächsten Flügeltüren zu ihrer Rechten und öffnete diese. Hier lagen die ehemaligen Gemächer von Thrors Gemahlin, ihrer Großmutter, der letzten Königin.

Dís schloss die Augen. Sie war dieser Spielchen so überdrüssig. Sie war nicht die Gemahlin des Königs und sie wollte diese Räume nicht. Und sie wusste auch, dass Thorin das völlig klar sein musste. Sie warf einen Blick in das erste Zimmer, einem Arbeits- und Empfangsbereich. Trotz ihres Ärgers konnte sie ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Sie sah ihre Lieblingsfarben überall, ihre Lieblingshölzer, Möbel und Teppiche ganz in der Art, wie sie sie sich auch in den Blauen Bergen ausgesucht hatte. Einen wunderbareren großen Schreibtisch. Alles von edelster Machart. Und überall üppig gefüllte Blumenvasen.

Thorin hatte sich über diese absurde Menschenmarotte immer lustig gemacht. Was für eine unsinnige Art von Schmuckwerk. Sterbende Pflanzen im Zimmer! Aber Dís hatte seit den Jahren in denen sie unter Menschen gelebt hatten eine ganz und gar zwergenunübliche Vorliebe für Pflanzen und Blumen entwickelt. Sie hatte sogar gerne im Garten gearbeitet und sich wie ein Kind über die ersten selbst gezogenen Möhren und Bohnen gefreut. Dís ging herum, ordnete ein paar Rosen in der Vase um und sah Junkin an.

„Mühe hat er sich gegeben. Das muss man sagen", seufzte sie.

„Ja, das ist ohne Zweifel richtig. Und ich soll Euch ausrichten, dass er wünscht, dass Ihr diese Räume bezieht und keine anderen."

„So etwas dachte ich mir schon", meinte sie trocken und fuhr fort:

„Nun, ich denke, ich sollte zumindest für diese Nacht seinem Wunsch nachkommen. Ich bin eh zu müde für noch eine Auseinandersetzung heute."

„So etwas dachte ich mir schon", entgegnete Junkin und sah besorgt auf den Blutfleck auf Dís´ Tunika.

Dís lachte leise.

„Ach Junkin! Was würde ich nur ohne Dich tun?."

„Wahrscheinlich schon im Bett liegen und schlafen. Ich halte Euch auf, Prinzessin", sagte er bescheiden.

Er ging zu einem Schränkchen und nahm eine kristallene Karaffe mit rotem Wein. Er füllte ein Glas für Dís und reichte es ihr mit einer Verbeugung.

„Wann soll ich Euch morgen wecken, Prinzessin?", fragte er.

„Eine Stunde vor Sonnenaufgang", antwortete sie.

Junkin hob überrascht die Brauen, nickte dann aber ohne Fragen zu stellen, wünschte seiner Herrin eine gute Nacht und ging leise hinaus.

Dís blieb alleine zurück und nippte in Gedanken versunken an ihrem Wein. Genau wie sie ihn liebte. Süß und schwer. Sie schlenderte zum Schreibtisch und zog einige Laden heraus. Feines Pergament mit ihrem Familienwappen, Federn und Tinte. Sie fuhr mit der Hand über das polierte Holz und seufzte.

Sie ging nach nebenan ins Schlafzimmer. Es war warm und behaglich, das Bett für die Nacht schon aufgeschlagen und ihr Nachthemd lag bereit. Sie stellte ihr Glas auf den Nachttisch, drehte sich um und erstarrte. Genau gegenüber ihres Bettes befand sich eine Doppeltür, die der Lage nach zu urteilen, direkt in Thorins Schlafzimmer führen musste. Dís fluchte leise. Ein Riegel oder Schlüssel fand sich natürlich nicht. Sie überlegte kurz und klemmte so leise wie möglich einen Stuhl unter die Klinke. Dann ging sie zur Tür, durch die sie aus dem Empfangszimmer hereingekommen war und legte dort den kleinen Riegel vor. Danach ging sie ins Bad, wusch und versorgte die kleine Wunde auf ihrer Brust und sah sich auch hier um. Neben einem in grünem Marmor gefertigten geräumigen Badezimmer mit Schränken, großen Spiegeln, Toilette und Waschbecken tat sich eine eigene wunderschön gestaltete Badegrotte auf, gespeist aus den heißen Quellen unter dem Erebor. Mit diesem heißen Wasser waren auch die meisten Wohnräume über Rohre in den Fußböden geheizt, denn obwohl der Berg auch über ein ausgeklügeltes Belüftungsnetz verfügte, war es doch nicht möglich Kamine in allen Zimmern zu be- und entlüften. Sie machte sich für die Nacht zurecht, stieg ins Bett, leerte ihr Glas und blies die Leuchter aus. Nur noch eine einzelne, dicke Kerze in einer Wandnische verbreitete ein schwaches Nachtlicht.

Sie hatte den Eindruck, sich eben erst schlafen gelegt zu haben, als sich etwas neben ihr im Bett bewegte. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ihr Bewusstsein aus dem Tiefschlaf herausgekrochen und sie wach war. Sie schlug die Augen auf und sah im Gegenlicht der Nachtkerze Thorins Umriss. Er saß im Nachthemd neben ihr auf der Bettkante und blickte auf sie herab. Dís warf einen Blick auf die Türen. Der Stuhl stand immer noch an seinem Platz unter der Klinke und auch der Riegel vor der anderen Tür lag dort wo er sollte. Er musste auf einem anderen Weg herein gekommen sein und Dís vermutete, dass es eine Geheimtür oder dergleichen gab.

„Hattest Du tatsächlich geglaubt, der König kommt in seinem Hause nicht dort hinein, wo er will?", fragte er und sie konnte sein Grinsen hören.

„Wie dumm von mir", erwiderte Dís gähnend und schloss die Augen, „Wie spät ist es?"

„Noch ganz früh. Die Sonne geht noch lange nicht auf."

Sie schwiegen eine Weile.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich Dir geweckt habe. Ich wollte Dich einfach nur ansehen. Einmal ohne Streit", sagte er, „Du hast mir so gefehlt."

Sie sah ihm in die Augen, hob die Hand und streichelte seine Wange.

Er ergriff ihre Hand und drückte seine Lippen auf ihre Handfläche. Ihre erste Reaktion war, ihm ihre Hand entziehen zu wollen, aber sie dachte an Dwin und an Dwalin und ließ ihn gewähren.

„Thorin, ich will auch nicht mehr streiten. Es ist nur...", begann sie.

„Was?", fragte er sanft.

„Der Tod von Fíli und Kíli wird weiter zwischen uns stehen", sagte sie leise.

Er ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Ich weiß. Aber lass uns trotzdem irgendeinen Weg des Miteinander finden. Wir haben jetzt nur noch uns, Dís", warf er ein.

„Vielleicht wäre aber ein bisschen mehr Abstand als dies hier angebracht", sie wies auf die Doppeltüren und ihn im Nachthemd auf ihrem Bett, „Überhaupt. Warum mussten es diese Räume sein? Ich bin weder Deine Gemahlin noch die Königin."

„Ich könnte Dich zu beidem machen, wenn Du willst. Das hat es schon gegeben in den alten Tagen", schlug er vor und sah sie fragend an.

Dís schnaubte verächtlich.

„Das ist Dein Ernst, was? Thorin! Du wirst eine blutjunge hübsche Zwergin aus gutem Hause heiraten und mindestens drei Kinder in die Welt setzen. Oder soll Dáin den Erebor in ein paar Jahren doch bekommen?"

„Das ist mir völlig egal! Ich will keine blutjunge Fremde in meinem Bett. Ich will nur Dich an meiner Seite! Das weißt du genau. Und ich bin der König. Niemand wird mir vorschreiben, was ich zu tun habe. Auch Du nicht!", warnte er sie.

Dies Gespräch nahm eine ungute Wendung. Dís wiegelte ab.

„Schon gut. Wir wollten doch nicht streiten. Was ist mit unseren alten Zimmern? Darauf hatte ich mich so gefreut. Gibt es die noch?"

„Ja, hier oben war sogar so ziemlich alles noch unversehrt. Ich habe unsere drei Kinderzimmer und die Räume unserer Eltern so gelassen, wie ich sie vorgefunden habe. Es ist wunderbar, alles so wiederzusehen. Lass uns nachher zusammen hingehen, Dís! Ich muss Dir noch soviel zeigen!"

Er klang enthusiastisch wie ein kleiner Junge.

Dann fuhr er ernster fort:

„Und wegen dieser Räume hier, Dís, wir sind schließlich nur zu zweit hier oben und dies sind die besten Zimmer. Da gebe ich Dir natürlich nicht die zweit- oder die drittbesten. Und wenn Du glaubst, dass ich in die drittbesten nicht nach Lust und Laune hineinkäme, liegst Du falsch. Gefällt es Dir denn gar nicht?"

„Es gefällt mir sehr. Es ist fast ein wenig gespenstisch, so richtig ist es. Und dann die Blumen! Du kannst ein richtiger Schatz sein, wenn Du willst."

„Ich weiß", grinste Thorin.

In der Stille dieser frühen Stunde hörten beide plötzlich in Dís' Empfangszimmer Geschirr klappern und im nächsten Moment klopfte es an die Schlafzimmertür. Junkins Stimme war zu hören:

„Es ist eine Stunde vor Sonnenaufgang, Prinzessin. Soll ich Euch das Frühstück hineinbringen?"

„Nein, stell es dort irgendwo ab", antwortete Dís rasch und sah mit Sorge, wie sich Thorins Gesicht verhärtete.

„Gerne", antwortete Junkin und man hörte, wie er das Tablett abstellte und ging.

Thorin sah sie böse an.

„Und was genau hattest Du zu dieser frühen Stunde vor, meine Liebe?", fuhr er sie vorwurfsvoll an.

Dís beschloss, bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben. Ihr Bruder war kein Dummkopf und es hatte keinen Sinn, sich jetzt in Ausreden zu flüchten.

„Ich habe eine Verabredung mit Deinen Gefährten unten bei Dwalin", antwortete sie deshalb ehrlich.

Thorin stutzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar.

„Den hatte ich ganz vergessen", murmelte er. Jetzt wurde Dís wütend.

Sie setzte sich auf und fuhr ihrerseits ihren Bruder an:

„Vergessen? Du hast Deinen besten Krieger, Deinen treuesten Freund, einen Deiner ältesten Vertrauten im Verlies vergessen? Balin, Dwalin, Du und ich! Wir gehören zusammen, als wären wir alle Brüder und Schwester! Wir haben soviel zusammen durchgemacht! Was fällt Dir eigentlich ein, ihn festnehmen zu lassen?"

„Er hat zugelassen, dass Du in Lebensgefahr geraten bist, verdammt! Wo war er, als dieser Warg Dich angegriffen hat? Es wäre seine verdammte Pflicht gewesen, genau dort vor Dir zu stehen!", donnerte Thorin zurück.

„Er war auf meinen Befehl hin auf dem Platz draußen und hat auf meinen Befehl hin dort Warge erlegt! Nicht annähernd genug, aber immerhin! Willst Du jetzt die Tatsachen wissen oder schlägst Du Deinem besten Freund auf das Wort irgendeines hergelaufenen Dummschwätzers hin den Kopf ab?", schrie sie ihn an.

Als er nicht sofort antwortete, sondern sie weiterhin trotzig ansah, sprang sie wütend aus dem Bett und ging barfuß nach nebenan. Thorin hörte, wie sie eine Tasse Tee eingoss.

„Komm frühstücken", rief sie zu ihm herüber.

Er stand auf und kam ins Nebenzimmer. Sie reichte ihm die Untertasse mit einem halben Honigbrötchen darauf. Er setzte sich seufzend auf das Sofa neben sie. Sie teilten sich die eine Tasse auf dem Tablett, aßen schweigend und genossen für einen Moment die Stille um sie herum. Thorin warf ihr einen vorsichtigen Seitenblick zu, sah sie lächeln und wischte ihr einen Krümel aus dem Mundwinkel.

„Ganz ohne Streit geht es wohl nicht", meinte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Du fängst ja immer an", beharrte sie.

„Erzähl also", forderte er sie auf.

Und Dís legte ihre kleinen Füße auf den Tisch, lehnte sich zurück und berichtete ausführlich von den Tagen an der Furt, ohne allerdings Dwin zu erwähnen.

„Also gut. Aber das war mehr als gefährlich. Mahal, wenn Dir etwas passiert wäre!", knurrte Thorin.

„Hätte, wäre, könnte! Mir ist aber nichts passiert. Ich war bewaffnet und ich werde ja wohl mit so einem dreibeinigen Warg fertig. Komm, lass uns hinuntergehen. Sie warten sicher schon und eine Überraschung erwartet Dich dort auch noch", sagte sie.


	7. Chapter 7

„Eine Überraschung? Erfreulich oder unerfreulich?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd.

„Oh, durchaus erfreulich. Dir wird der Mund offen stehen bleiben", meine sie und zog ihn zur Verbindungstür ihrer beider Gemächer. Sie nahm den Stuhl fort, warf die beiden Flügeltüren auf und stand direkt am Fußende von Thorins großem zerwühltem Bett.

Sie drehte sich abrupt um und lief in ihn hinein, denn er hatte dicht hinter ihr gestanden. Er wollte die Arme um sie legen, aber sie hob die Hände und wehrte ab.

„Los, zieh Dich an. Lass uns Dwalin da herausholen. Mmh?".

Er seufzte und ging an ihr vorbei in sein Ankleidezimmer. Dís lies die Türen offen und lief ins Bad. Etwas später im Ankleidezimmer überlegte sie kurz und wählte ein dunkelrotes Seidengewand und schweren Goldschmuck, den sie von Thorin geschenkt bekommen hatte. Sie zog sich rasch an und kam zurück. Er saß fertig angezogen auf seinem Bett und wartete auf sie. Er nickte anerkennend, als er sie so gekleidet sah.

„Und was mach ich jetzt mit Dwalin?", fragte er nachdenklich, „Sollte er nicht wenigstens einen Denkzettel verpasst bekommen?".

„Wessen klagst du ihn denn an? Was sagt das Gesetz?", fragte sie zurück.

„Anzuwenden wäre das Wehrrecht. Und da kommt es drauf an, wie schwer der Vorgesetzte, also ich in diesem Fall, die Verfehlung einschätzt".

„Meines Erachtens war da gar keine Verfehlung. Das war einfach Pech. Gut, er hätte noch für Patrouillen im Dorf sorgen können, aber ob die den einzelnen Schleicher wirklich erwischt hätten, ist doch fraglich. Der war nicht auf Konfrontation aus. Ansonsten ist sein Plan hervorragend aufgegangen. Alle anderen Warge sind im Feuerkreis geblieben und mich hatte er im sichersten Platz im Dorf untergebracht. Geringe Verfehlung höchstens. Für mich ist die Sache ausgestanden. Meinetwegen brülle ihn ein bisschen an", meinte sie.

„Er hätte Dir diesen Wahnsinn gar nicht erst erlauben dürfen! Was mischst Du Dich da überhaupt ein? Was gehen uns die Menschen dort an?", brummte Thorin ärgerlich.

„Ah, das ist er wieder! Ganz Thrors Lieblingsenkel! Soll ich Dir die Zusammenhänge noch einmal darlegen, Bruderherz? Ganz langsam und in kurzen Sätzen? Und Dwalin hätte mir gar nichts verbieten können! Das fehlte noch!", fauchte sie ihn an und war jetzt richtig wütend. Jetzt war es Thorin, der abwiegelte.

„Ja, ja. Schon gut. Komm, lass uns gehen".

Als sie hinunterkamen, waren alle anderen bereits vor Dwalins Zelle versammelt. Sie standen in dem düsteren Korridor und sahen schweigend ihrem König entgegen. Balin trat vor und hatte offenbar ein paar Worte vorbereitet. Aber Thorin hob die Hand und gebot ihm zu schweigen. Seine Miene war unergründlich und er sah auf Dís herab.

„Dís hat mir berichtet, was genau sich in der Nacht des Wargangriffes zugetragen hat", hier machte er eine Pause und seufzte tief, „Ich bin immer noch entsetzt, dass meine Schwester, die ich Dir anvertraut hatte, mit eigener Hand um ihr Leben kämpfen musste, Dwalin", sagte er heftig. Dwalin, der hinter der Gittertür seiner Zelle gestanden hatte, fiel auf ein Knie herab.

„Ich hätte zusätzlich noch Leute im Dorf haben sollen", brummte er gesenkten Hauptes.

„Ja, das hättest Du, verdammt!", brüllte Thorin zornig, „Wachen im Dorf! Wachen rund um das Haus! Wachen vor ihrem Zimmer!".

„Thorin! Dwalin hat jedem von uns mehr als einmal den Hals gerettet. Wir würden ihm jederzeit unser Leben und das unserer Lieben anvertrauen", warf Gloin ein.

„Und Dís jetzt auch", meinte Bofur bestimmt.

Thorin versuchte vergeblich sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen. Erleichtertes Lachen löste die Anspannung aller.

„Und was soll ich jetzt mit ihm machen?", fragte Thorin lachend.

„Frühstücken?", schlug Bombur vor.

Beifall von allen Seiten.

Thorin warf Dori, der der Zellentür am nächsten stand, seinen Hauptschlüssel zu und dieser öffnete rasch die Tür. Dwalin kam langsam heraus. Er sah übernächtigt und mitgenommen aus.

Plötzlich huschte von hinter Balin eine schmale Gestalt hervor und auf Dwalin zu und der umfing sie mit beiden Armen, drückte sie an sich und hob sie vom Boden auf. Thorin starrte völlig entgeistert seinen alten Freund an, während die Zwerge um sie herum johlten und klatschten als Dwalin sich mit Dwin im Arm umdrehte und sie von ihnen abgewandt küsste. Thorin aber drehte sich zu Dís um und sah sie fassungslos an.

„Überraschung", sagte seine Schwester tonlos, aber es klang nicht belustigt. Im Gegenteil. Ernst sah Dís zu den beiden hinüber. Die Gruppe wollte sich gerade lachend und scherzend auf den Weg zu Bomburs Reich, den Hauptküchen, machen, als Dís die Hand hob. Dwin sah ihren Blick aus Stahl auf Dwalin ruhen und ihr brach kalter Schweiß aus. Sie ahnte, was jetzt kommen würde.

„Halt!", rief Dís laut, „Ich klage Dwalin, Fundins Sohn, eines anderen Verbrechens an, für das er sich hier und jetzt vor uns allen verantworten soll. Tritt vor!".

Dwalin setzte Dwin langsam ab und kam ein paar Schritte auf Dís zu, bis er inmitten seiner Freunde stand. Er beugte ein Knie und senkte den Kopf.

„Dwalin, leugnest Du, dieser Zwergin während unseres Aufenthaltes am Hof König Thranduils betrunken Gewalt angetan zu haben und das, obwohl Dir völlig klar war, dass sie noch unberührt war?", fragte Dís mit schneidender Stimme.

„Nein. Das leugne ich nicht", ächzte Dwalin.

Die Gefährten sahen ihn wie vor den Kopf geschlagen an und schwiegen betroffen. Balin schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.

„Ich verlange, dass Dwalin, Fundins Sohn, gemäß unseres Gesetzes mit vierzig Stockschlägen bestraft wird. Und ich sage Dir noch etwas, Dwalin! Sollte ich erfahren, dass so etwas wieder vorkommt, werde ich Dwin eigenhändig zurück zu ihrer Familie bringen und nichts, was Du tust oder sie sagt, wird mich davon abhalten!".

Dís spie ihm diese Worte entgegen und Thorin, der ihr am nächsten stand, sah Tränen der Wut in ihren Augen schimmern. Er wusste nur zu gut, welche bösen Erinnerungen dieser Vorfall in ihr wachrufen musste und was sie selber jahrelang an Demütigungen ertragen hatte.

„Dís, ich schwöre Dir hier vor Zeugen, wenn ich jemals wieder so einen furchtbaren Fehler mache, komme ich selber zu Dir und verlange, dass Du sie vor mir in Sicherheit bringst. Aber es wird nicht wieder vorkommen. Das schwöre ich bei allem, was mir heilig ist", antwortete Dwalin ernsthaft.

„Vierzig Stockschläge! Hier und jetzt!", fauchte Dís aufgewühlt und wandte sich ihrem Bruder zu. Thorin sah, wie sehr die Schrecken der Vergangenheit seine Schwester quälten. Er trat vor sie, um ihr Gelegenheit zu geben, sich in seinem Rücken etwas zu beruhigen und sah Dwalin stirnrunzelnd an.

„Dwalin, ich dachte, ich würde Dich besser kennen. Aber da Du die Anschuldigung nicht leugnest, kann ich nicht anders, als diese öffentliche Klage zuzulassen und…," begann er.

Da stürzte die fremde Zwergin vor und fiel zwischen ihm und Dwalin auf die Knie. Sie traute sich nicht, ihn anzusehen.

„Ich bitte um Gnade für Dwalin. Wenn ich ihm vergeben kann, könnt Ihr es nicht auch?", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

Thorin bemerkte verwirrt, dass sie Dís' Reisekleidung anhatte. Und dass sie die gleichen wertvollen Schmuckperlen im Haar trug, die er mit Verwunderung schon in Dwalins Bart gesehen hatte. Er winkte Balin heran und sah ihn fragend an. Balin half als erstes Dwin auf.

„Steh auf, Kind! Thorin, dies ist Dwin, Tochter von Rim und Faren. Steinmetzin aus den Eisenbergen. Dwalin hat sie im Nebelgebirge aus der Gefangenschaft von Orks befreit. Es war eine wundersame Begegnung, die uns alle zutiefst berührt und erstaunt hat und beide haben sich den Bund versprochen. Sie ist uns allen auf der Reise sehr ans Herz gewachsen und ich muss sagen, dass mich das Verhalten meines Bruder zutiefst beschämt", sagte er.

Dwalin ächzte schuldbewusst.

Thorin sah Dwin eine Weile an und fragte:

„Du hast ihm vergeben und willst trotz des Vergehens immer noch den Bund mit diesem Zwerg schließen?".

Dwin wagte endlich, dem König in die Augen zu sehen und sagte deutlich:

„Ja, das will ich".

Dís schnaubte zornig und wollte zu einem Einwand ansetzen, aber Thorin hob die Hand und sie schwieg.

„Die Geschädigte hat das Recht, sich für den Schuldigen auszusprechen und das Strafmaß herabsetzen zu lassen. Allerdings höchstens bis auf die Hälfte des gesetzlichen. Dwin, Du hast um Gnade für Deinen Verlobten gebeten. Ich kann die Strafe auf zwanzig Stockschläge herabsetzen. Soll ich das tun?".

„Dwin, nicht!", knurrte Dwalin, aber Dwin antwortete:

„Ja, ich bitte Euch!".

Sie verbeugte sich. Thorin nickte.

„Gut, dann wird die Strafe für Dwalin auf zwanzig Stockschläge festgelegt".

Er suchte den Blickkontakt mit seinem Hauptmann und fragte:

„Wollen wir es gleich hinter uns bringen?".

Dwalin nickte.

Er ließ den diensthabenden Aufseher und zwei Wachen kommen. Sie führten Dwalin gemeinsam in den Vollstreckungsraum, entblößten seinen Rücken und banden ihn dort mit den Handgelenken an einen großen Eisenring am oberen Ende eines dicken Pfahles. Die Gefährten waren ringsum versammelt. Alle schwiegen. Dís stand wie ein Racheengel neben Thorin. Der Aufseher holte den langen Rohrstock aus der Wandhalterung und stellte sich bereit. Doch Thorin krempelte seine Ärmel hoch und nahm ihm den Stock ab.

„Dann wollen wir mal, Dwalin, alter Freund", sagte er.

Dwalin sah ihn über die Schulter hinweg an und grinste schief. Oin ging zu ihm und bot ihm seine lederne Messerscheide an, um darauf zu beißen. Dwalin nickte und ließ sich das dicke Lederstück zwischen die Kiefer schieben. Er sah sich kurz nach Dwin um und wappnete sich dann für die Schläge. Thorin sah seiner Schwester in die Augen und sein Blick sagte:

„Für Dich. Ich nehme mich nicht zurück".

Dwin hörte die Schläge fallen und Dwalin ächzen. Sie schloss die Augen und verbarg ihr Gesicht an Balins Schulter. Der nahm sie in seine Arme und tätschelte ihr mitleidig den Rücken.

Als es vorüber war, hing Dwalin benommen vor Schmerzen an seinen Fesseln. Dís hatte ungerührt bis zum Schluss zugeschaut. Sie nickte ihrem Bruder zu und ging schweigend davon. Unter Oins Aufsicht ließen Thorin und Nori Dwalin vom Pfahl herab und halfen ihm auf die Krankenstation. Balin und Dwin folgten. Die anderen zerstreuten sich. Selbst Bombur war der Appetit vergangen.

Der einzige, der trotz seiner Schmerzen erleichtert schien, war Dwalin selber. Er hatte für seinen Fehler bezahlt und jetzt war es ausgestanden. Er lag auf dem Bauch auf seinem Krankenlager. Oin versorgte die Wunden und Dwin erzählte dabei beiden von ihrem schrecklichen ersten Tag im Erebor. Sie blieb bis zum Abend an Dwalins Krankenbett und dieser ließ sich von ihr Häppchen von kaltem Bratenfleisch in den Mund stecken, welches Bombur vorbeigebracht hatte. Oin brachte sie anschließend selber zurück zu Balins Wohnung, um trotz ihres brandneuen Passierscheines ganz sicher zu stellen, dass sie heile nach Hause kam. Als er sich verabschiedete, sagte er noch:

„Dwalin kommt wieder in Ordnung. Keine Sorge, Dwin. Es werden Narben bleiben, aber der lange Rohrstock ist auf größtmöglichen Schmerz, bei möglichst geringen bleibenden Schäden ausgelegt. Er hätte auch die vierzig weggesteckt, aber so ist er in drei Tagen zumindest mit dem allerschlimmsten durch. Er jammert nicht, aber ich weiß, dass er jetzt starke Schmerzen hat. Nachts, wenn alle Ablenkungen durch liebe Besucher wegfallen, wird es noch ärger werden. Ich gebe Dwalin deshalb gleich noch ein starkes Schlafmittel. Das muss Dís ja nicht wissen. Vor dem Mittag morgen wird er also sicher nicht wach sein. Dwin, meine Liebe, Du siehst selber sehr erschöpft aus. Ich möchte nicht, dass Du morgen schon in aller Frühe zu ihm herunterkommst und ihm beim Schlafen zuguckst, sondern, dass Du Dich selber auch gut ausruhst. Willst Du das tun für mich?".

Dwin bedankte sich bei Oin und versprach, es zumindest zu versuchen. Er kramte in seiner Tasche und holte ein kleines Pergamentbriefchen heraus.

„Hast Du Melisse da?", fragte er Balin.

„Ja, ich denke schon", sagte dieser.

„Brüht Euch einen Tee auf und geb dies in Deine Tasse, Dwin. Dann kommst Du auch zur Ruhe. Und ich will Dich vor morgen Mittag nicht auf der Krankenstation sehen, Kind!".

So saßen Dwin und Balin wenig später bei einer Tasse Tee in der geräumigen Küche.

„Ich glaube, ich würde lieber hier wohnen, als in den Kasernen", sagte Dwin nachdenklich und sah sich um, „Es ist so schön hier und es ist soviel Platz".

„Mein Vater hat damals diese Räume sehr großzügig geplant. Es sollte Platz für Dwalins und meine zukünftigen Familien sein, mehrere Bäder und Gästezimmer, dazu das große Wohnzimmer mit Platz für viele Gäste und eine große Küche. Es wäre wirklich besser, wenn Ihr Euch hier mit einrichtet. Was für ein Blödsinn, Dich mit in den Kasernen unterzubringen! Die Wohnungen dort haben nicht einmal eine Kochstelle, da die Wachen von der Hauptküche verpflegt werden. Und wenn Du ein Bad nehmen willst, muss er die Gemeinschaftsbäder für Dich absperren!", sagte Balin kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich nehme an, so weit hat Dwalin überhaupt nicht gedacht", antwortete sie schmunzelnd.

„Höchstwahrscheinlich nicht. Ach, Dwin. Ich habe ja gemerkt, dass dort bei den Elben etwas vorgefallen ist zwischen Euch. Aber dass Dwalin so etwas tut und seinen Ärger auf solche Art an Dir auslässt! Das hätte ich nicht von ihm gedacht!", sagte Balin immer noch erschüttert.

„Ach, schon gut. Er war ja schon den ganzen Tag über zornig, weil Dís die Einladung angenommen hatte. Und alles dort brachte ihn immer mehr in Rage. Jedesmal, wenn nur einer dieser Elben in unsere Richtung geblickt hat, wurde Dwalin wütender. Und dann dieser unheimliche König und der viele Wein! Und als wir endlich allein waren im Zimmer und er mich da stehen sah in Dís' wunderschönem Kleid, war es, als hätte man einen Felsbrocken vom Hang geschoben. Kein Halten mehr! Er hat mich gar nicht gehört und gesehen. Dabei war er es doch, der mit unserem ersten Mal unbedingt warten wollte, bis wir im Erebor sind! Ich mochte auch nicht um Hilfe rufen, weil… ach, ich wollte mir nicht die Blöße geben dort bei den Elben und es wäre ja sowieso irgendwann dazu gekommen. Ich hätte mir das sicherlich anders gewünscht, aber wenn es wirklich bei diesem einen Mal bleibt, ist es verziehen. Nur wenn Dís Recht behält und ich mich jedes mal, wenn er zu viel getrunken hat, vor ihm fürchten muss… Balin, das ertrage ich nicht!", flüsterte sie ernst.

„Ja, das verstehe ich. Und das sollst Du auch nicht ertragen!", sagte er mitfühlend und legte seine Hand auf ihre, „Meinen Bruder am Pfahl gezüchtigt zu sehen, war keine schöne Erfahrung heute und ich habe es Dís anfangs ein wenig übel genommen, dass sie das Ganze so öffentlich gemacht hat, aber je länger ich darüber nachdenke, um so richtiger erscheint es mir. So ungern ich es zugebe. Es erhöht den Druck auf Dwalin erheblich und genau das wollte Dís, denke ich. Wir alle werden jetzt ein Auge auf ihn haben".

„Ich wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken, als sie davon erzählt hat", sagte Dwin und ihre Wangen färbten sich dunkelrot.

„Der einzige, der Grund hat sich zu schämen, ist Dwalin!", erwiderte Balin heftig.

Dwin trank den Rest ihres Tees und gähnte verstohlen.

„Ah, es wirkt schon. Ab ins Bett mit Dir!", sagte er dann lächelnd.

Sie stellte die Tassen auf den Spültisch und beide wünschten sich eine gute Nacht. Balin hatte ihr eines der vielen gemütlichen Zimmer gegeben und sie stieg todmüde in die leicht klammen Kissen. Sie vermisste Dwalins Wärme und fürchtete mit einem letzten wachen Gedanken, wieder Alpträume zu haben. Aber das Pulver, das Oin ihr gegeben hatte, ließ sie tief und traumlos schlafen.

Nachdem Thorin Dwalin in der Frühe auf die Krankenstation gebracht hatte, ging er seine allmorgendliche Runde über die Baustellen ab und sah seinen Tagesplan im Amtszimmer durch. Er ächzte. Es war soviel zu tun.

So kehrte er mittags nur kurz in seine Privaträume zurück, um nach Dís zu sehen. Seine Gemächer waren aufgeräumt und geputzt worden, aber die Türen zu Dís' Zimmer standen immer noch offen. Er fand seine Schwester tief schlafend auf ihrem Bett vor. Ihr Gesicht war verweint und sie lag zusammengerollt wie ein Kind im Mutterleib auf ihrer Tagesdecke. Sie kam ihm so zart und verletzlich vor und das Herz zog sich ihm schmerzhaft im Leibe zusammen. Er deckte sie behutsam zu, schloss leise die Türen hinter sich und ging zurück an seine Arbeit.

Als er abends zurückkehrte, war das Zimmer leer. Er ging herum und fand Dís schließlich in ihrem ehemaligen Kinderzimmer. Die Tür war nur angelehnt. Sie saß auf dem Boden vor ihrem Kleinmädchenbett, eine Puppe im Arm und war ganz in Gedanken versunken.

Er klopfte und sie fuhr zusammen. Thorin setzte sich schweigend neben sie auf den Boden. Er ließ den Blick über die verblichenen Malereien an den Wänden, die Regale mit halb zerfallenen Kinderbüchern und Spielzeugen wandern. Der geöffnete Schrank mit Mädchenkleidern. Rot war schon damals ihre Lieblingsfarbe gewesen. Ein aufwendig gestalteter kleiner Erebor mit Zwergenfigürchen zum Spielen. König und Königin, Soldaten und Diener. Kleine Schachteln und Kästchen mit allerlei kleinen Kostbarkeiten einer behüteten Kindheit im Überfluss.

„Haben Fíli und Kíli dies alles hier gesehen?", fragte sie.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich hatte nur das viele Gold unten im Kopf. Es war wie bei Großvater. Der Wahn. Der verdammte Goldwahn! Diese Schätze hier habe ich erst viel später als solche erkannt. Tut mit leid", brummte er traurig.

„Sehr schade", seufzte Dís und fragte dann, „Ist es denn ausgestanden mit dem Goldwahn? Hast Du es im Griff?".

„Wenn ich mich von dem Hort fernhalte, ist es soweit in Ordnung. Balin hat das Sichten, Sortieren und Zählen unter sich. Aber wenn ich nur die Treppe hinunter komme und es atme, es rieche… Ich muss es nicht mal sehen! Nur ein wenig Goldstaub in der Luft. Das reicht schon aus, dass ich einen Zorn in mir spüre und die Gier sich regt. Es ist der Fluch unserer Familie. Macht es Dir nichts aus? Bist Du unten gewesen und hast es gesehen?", fragte er.

„Nein, bisher nicht", antwortete sie.

Zusammen gingen sie noch durch sein und auch durch Frerins Kinderzimmer und durch den gesamten königlichen Wohnflügel. Sie stöberte ziellos durch die alten Kleider ihrer Mutter. Das allermeiste war stark verfallen und sie konnte sich nur an eines wirklich erinnern. Sie zog den Bügel heraus und hielt es sich an. Im halbblinden Spiegel sah sie ihr eigenes strenges Gesicht über dem üppig verzierten viel zu weiten Kleid. Thorin schüttelte abschätzig den Kopf und sie hängte das Kleid zurück.

Zuletzt öffnete Thorin die Tür zu Thrains Arbeitszimmer und führte sie zu dessen wuchtigem Schreibtisch. Er zog eine Lade heraus und sie sah drei Schatullen darin. Sie waren mit den Namen seiner drei Kinder beschriftet.

„Guck rein!", forderte Thorin seine Schwester auf und lächelte.

Dís nahm das hübsche Kästchen mit ihrem Namen darauf und öffnete es. Auf einem weißen Samtpolster lag ein großer blauer Diamant. Identisch mit dem in Thorins Krone.

„Ich weiß nicht, zu welcher Gelegenheit er uns das geben wollte, aber wir sollten etwas Schönes für Dich daraus machen lassen. Was meinst Du?", fragte er aufmunternd.

„Mmh", erwiderte Dís unbestimmt und legte den Stein mit spitzen Fingern zurück.

„Du bist nicht gut auf Vater und Großvater zu sprechen", stellte Thorin leise fest.

„Das würde Dir sicher ähnlich gehen, wenn sie Dich in die Sklaverei verkauft hätten", erwiderte sie trocken.

„Das war Dir heute Morgen alles wieder gegenwärtig, was?", fragte er sanft.

Dís antwortete nicht gleich.

„Mir wäre ein Gespräch über etwas anderes sehr viel angenehmer, Thorin", sagte sie dann.

Er überlegte kurz.

„Kann ich Abendessen ins Gespräch bringen?".

„Geringfügig besser", nickte sie.

Später saßen sie im Speisesaal zu zweit an einer riesigen Tafel. Junkin servierte und blieb im Hintergrund stehen.

„Schon etwas vor morgen?", fragte Thorin Dís zwischen zwei Bissen.

„Morgen noch nicht. Aber übermorgen will ich mit Dwin zum Einkaufen nach Thal. Dwin hat außer einer Haarbürste und einem Paar Stiefel nichts eigenes mehr", sagte sie und stocherte in ihrem Essen herum.

„Ach ja. Dwin", sagte Thorin nachdenklich, „Bist Du sicher, dass das alles mit rechten Dingen zugegangen ist? Ich kann nicht glauben, dass der gute Dwalin sich wirklich und wahrhaftig aus freien Stücken verlobt hat. Nicht, dass das irgendeine Art von bösem Zauber ist?".

Dís lachte schallend.

„Es ist tatsächlich unglaublich, nicht wahr?", fragte sie amüsiert.

„Ganz ehrlich? Eher hätte ich geglaubt, dass er sich offen zu einer Vorliebe für das Männliche bekennt, als dass er sich auf seine alten Tage noch verlobt", gestand Thorin kopfschüttelnd.

„Bei Balin könnte ich mir das vorstellen. Aber Dwalin? Nein. Der hat sich bloß nie getraut. Aber es war eine solche Gewissheit in Dwin, dass er der Eine für sie ist. Und da hat sie den Anfang gemacht, die Bürste genommen und sie ihm angeboten".

„Was?", fragte Thorin völlig entgeistert.

Dís erzählte ihrem Bruder ganz ausführlich und von Anfang an von der Begebenheit am Pass.

„Ist das nicht beneidenswert?", meinte sie danach versonnen.

„Von Dwalin frisiert zu werden?", fragte Thorin grinsend.

Dís warf den Löffel nach ihm, den sie gerade in der Hand hielt. Thorin duckte sich und lachte. Sie fluchte leise etwas in seine Richtung, das sich nach „Idiot" anhörte.

„Wie mir das gefehlt hat", sagte er überschwänglich seufzend.

„Nächstes Mal fliegt das Messer", gurrte Dís mit blitzenden Augen.

Als Dwin am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war die Wohnung leer. Eine Notiz von Balin lag auf dem Küchentisch. Er war früh schon zu Thorin gerufen worden und würde wohl erst mittags wiederkommen. Daneben lag eine schwere Börse mit Gold. Auch daran eine Notiz:

„Für Dich zum Ausgeben!".

Sie machte sich einen Tee und stöberte durch die Küche. Außer lange haltbaren Lebensmitteln wie Tee, Gerstengrütze, Salz und Zucker fand sind kaum etwas in den Schränken und der Vorratskammer. Auch Balin schien also irgendwo anders zu essen. Sie kochte sich eine Portion Grütze mit Zucker und zog sich an.

Sie grübelte gerade darüber nach, wie sie den Vormittag verbringen sollte, als es klopfte. Dís stand vor der Tür. Dwin seufzte, bat sie aber herein. Dís bemerkte Dwins Verstimmung und redete nicht um den heißen Brei herum.

„Dwin, das war nötig gestern! Es ist wichtig, dass er öffentlich dafür geradestehen musste. Das wird sich ihm hoffentlich einprägen. Vierzig wäre noch besser gewesen", sagte sie bestimmt.

„Ich habe mich so furchtbar geschämt, als Ihr das offengelegt habt. Und er hat jetzt solche Schmerzen", sagte Dwin vorwurfsvoll und sah Dís immer noch ärgerlich an.

„Das ist Unsinn. Er sollte sich schämen und das hat er auch. Und wegen der Schmerzen soll er sich ja nicht bei Dir beklagen! Deine Schmerzen hast Du wohl vergessen!", sagte Dís eisig und fuhr dann erheblich besser gelaunt fort, „Eigentlich bin ich hier, um Dir zu sagen, dass Du mich morgen nach Thal begleitest. Zum Einkaufen. Ich hole Dich ab".

Dwin antwortete nicht, sondern sah die Prinzessin abwägend an.

„Was ist?", fragte Dís stirnrunzelnd und ihr entging nicht, dass es hinter Dwins Stirn offensichtlich zu arbeiten begann.

„Und wenn ich etwas anderes vorhätte?", fragte Dwin vorsichtig.

„Etwas Wichtigeres als den Wünschen Deiner Prinzessin nachzukommen", fragte Dís und ihre Augen funkelten spöttisch.

„Nun, eigentlich wollte ich heute morgen mit Balin zur meiner neuen Zunft hier. Jemand muss für mich bürgen, mich vorstellen und einführen. Aber mein lieber Schwager wurde heute schon ganz früh zu Eurem Bruder gerufen. Deshalb wollte ich das auf morgen verschieben", sagte Dwin und bemühte sich um einen unschuldigen Ausdruck im Gesicht.

Dís grinste breit und sagte:

„Ah, quid pro quo... Ich vergesse doch immer wieder, wie clever Du bist. Also gut. Dann gehe ich jetzt also mit Dir zu Eurem Altmeister und stelle dich vor. Ich denke, meine Wenigkeit wird wohl als Bürge genauso Gewicht haben wie Dein lieber Schwager?".

„Oh, da bin ich mir ganz sicher, Prinzessin. Und ich begleite Euch morgen gerne nach Thal", sagte Dwin und lächelte.

Dís lachte und sagte:

„Dann los!".

Dwin schnappte sich die Börse und einen Einkaufskorb und beide machten sich auf den Weg die Treppen hinunter. Dís hatte eine ungefähre Vorstellung in welchem Stockwerk die Zünfte untergebracht waren. Dwin hatte gerade gefragt, ob Dís mehr über Tauriel und Kíli herausgefunden hatte und Dís setzte zu einer Antwort an, als Dwin Dís erschrocken am Arm packte, zurückhielt und blass wurde.

„Da! Die Wache!", flüsterte sie erschrocken.

Und tatsächlich kam ihnen eine Patrouille von sieben Mann entgegen. In der ersten Reihe marschierte einer mit verbundener Nase, der Dwin böse anstarrte, dann die Prinzessin neben ihr erkannte und seinerseits erblasste.

„Na, da lass uns doch ein bisschen Spaß haben", meinte Dís spöttisch und stellte sich der Patrouille in den Weg. Dwin hätte sehr viel lieber rasch einen anderen Weg eingeschlagen, aber der Zugführer hielt an, grüßte ehrerbietig und fragte höflich nach ihren Wünschen.

„Meine liebe Freundin und Gefährtin von Hauptmann Dwalin wurde unlängst von einem dieser Zwerge belästigt. Ich möchte, dass derjenige vortritt und sich bei ihr entschuldigt", sagte Dís mit eisiger Schärfe im Ton.

Jetzt erbleichte der Zugführer und sah wütend auf seine Leute.

Der Zwerg aus der ersten Reihe trat vor und warf sich vor Dwin auf den Boden. Er brachte nur ein Stammeln zustanden.

„Er hat sie als Diebin und Lügnerin bezeichnet und ist handgreiflich geworden", setzte Dís nach, „Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass ist nicht die hier im Erebor übliche Art und Weise unbescholtene Zwerginnen zu behandeln?".

Der Zugführer beeilte sich, ihr zu versichern, dass das durchaus nicht üblich sei und er den Schuldigen für dieses Fehlverhalten streng bestraft würde.

Dwin nahm ihren Mut zusammen und sagte:

„Ich denke, darum wird sich Dwalin sicher selber kümmern wollen".

„Wie Ihr meint", versicherte Ihr der Zugführer erschrocken.

„Wenn Ihr noch einen Zwerg mit besseren Manieren entbehren könnt, führt der uns jetzt zur Zunfthalle der Steinmetze", befahl Dís.

Der Zugführer winkte einen seiner Leute heran und die beiden Zwerginnen setzten ihren Weg unter seiner Führung fort.

Dwin flüsterte:

„Das war ein bisschen gemein".

„Pah, gemein! Alles zu Deiner Sicherheit. Es ist wichtig, dass alle Dich einordnen können und so ein Missverständnis nicht noch einmal vorkommt", erwiderte Dís gut gelaunt und fügte anerkennend hinzu: „Du hast ihm die Nase gebrochen. Alle Achtung! Fast schon Strafe genug".

„Dwalin wäre gestern am liebsten sofort hin und hätte ihm den Hals umgedreht, als er davon hörte", erzählte Dwin.

„Kann ich mir vorstellen. Ich hatte übrigens noch keine Gelegenheit wegen der Elbin mit Bofur oder Oin vertraulich zu sprechen. Vielleicht nehme ich mir das für heute Nachmittag vor", entgegnete Dís leise.


	8. Chapter 8

Ihr Erscheinen mit Wacheskorte und der Schwester des Königs neben sich erregte viel Aufsehen in der Zunfthalle. Sie wurde freundlich willkommen geheißen, der Altmeister erledigte unter Dís aufmerksamen Blick die nötigen Formalitäten und seine Frau gab ihr den Namen des Schneiders, der die im Erebor übliche Kluft für ihr Handwerk herstellte. Werkzeug konnte ihr für den Anfang gestellt werden und sie verabredeten, dass sie sich wegen ihres Arbeitsbeginns nach der Schließung des Bundes noch einmal melden solle. Dann würde sie zunächst ihr Können einige Zeit unter Beweis stellen, bevor sie sich bei einer der Werkstätten als Gesellin bewerben und auf einer der Baustellen eingesetzt werden konnte. Dwin kündigte noch das Eintreffen zwei weiterer Gesellen, Tombur und Helle, an, für die Dís auch gleich ein gutes Wort mit einlegte. Als das alles getan war, verabschiedete sich Dwin und ging mit Dís, die nichts weiter vorhatte, gleich auch noch den Schneider aufsuchen, um drei Garnituren Kluft mit sechs der traditionellen Hemden in Auftrag zu geben. Danach kamen sie an einem Marktbereich vorbei und Dwin kaufte Lebensmittel für die nächsten Tage ein. Langsam fand Dwin sich grob im Berg zurecht. Es war alles luxuriöser als in den Eisenbergen, aber nicht ganz so weitläufig. Danach machten sich beide auf den Rückweg. Dwin bedankte sich bei Dís und sie verabschiedeten sich bis morgen.

Es war später Vormittag, als sie mit ihren Einkäufen zurückkehrte. Sie hatte unter anderem schönes Suppenfleisch, Sahne, Speck, Zwiebeln, einen duftenden Laib Brot und frische Rübchen bekommen und machte sich daran, einen Eintopf zu kochen.

Gerade als sie sich zum Essen hinsetzte, erschien Balin mit einem breiten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht in der Küche.

„Ich wollte Dich zum Essen in der Hauptküche abholen, aber das riecht ja wunderbar...".

Dwin hatte für ihn mit gedeckt, Balin setzte sich ihr gegenüber und sie füllte ihm den Teller. Sie schnitt ihm dazu gerade eine dicke Scheibe frisches Brot ab, als er in seine Jacke griff und einen Umschlag herausholte.

„Post für dich", sagte er lächelnd.

Dwin nahm die Nachricht mit zittrigen Finger entgegen und sah Balin mit klopfendem Herzen an.

„Für mich?".

„Kam gerade, als ich unten war und Briefe im Botenhaus abgab. Mach auf! Das ist doch sicher von Deiner Familie".

Dwin zögerte noch einen Moment und atmete tief durch. Dann brach sie das Siegel und zog einen eng beschriebenen Bogen heraus.

„Von meinem Bruder!", hauchte sie aufgeregt.

Dwin las den Brief laut vor. Ihre Brüder waren wohlauf, aber ihrer Mutter ging es nach einem Schlaganfall nicht gut. Trotzdem waren alle sehr, sehr glücklich von Dwins wunderbarer Rettung und ihrer Verlobung zu hören. Ein Bruder war in der Zwischenzeit auch verheiratet und hatte einen kleinen Sohn und alle wollten Dwin so schnell wie möglich wiedersehen. Da ihre Mutter nicht reisefähig war und sie sie im Augenblick auch nicht gerne alleine lassen wollten, schlug ihr Bruder vor, sie solle mit Dwalin nach dem Schließen des Bundes in die Eisenberge kommen. Damit sie alle ihren Auserwählten kennenlernen und sie selber nach so langer Zeit in die Arme schließen konnten.

„Ob Dwalin damit einverstanden wäre?", fragte sie Balin besorgt.

„Warum nicht? Ihm stehen nach dem Bundschluss sowieso einige freie Tage zu. Dann wird es ein Honigmond in den Eisenbergen. Ich könnte mitkommen und selber auch noch einige amtliche Dinge dort erledigen. Dann hättest Du gleich Deine komplette neue Familie vorgestellt. Wie wäre das?".

Dwin strahlte ihn an.

„Das wäre ganz wunderbar, Balin".

Sie aßen zusammen zu Ende und danach eilte Dwin mit dem Brief in der Hand auf die Krankenstation. Oin sah sie kommen und lächelte.

„Ah, heute siehst Du schon viel wohler aus, Kind! Geh nur hinüber zu ihm. Er ist vorhin gerade aufgewacht. Und sag ihm, er soll liegenbleiben! Wenn er nicht vernünftig ist, muss ich ihn anbinden!".

Dwin nickte und ging zu den mit Vorhängen abgeteilten Bettreihen. Dwalin saß schwankend und mit schweißnasser Stirn auf dem Bett und hielt sich am Kopfende des Bettgestelles fest.

„Du hast Oin gehört?", fragte sie und drückte ihn sanft auf sein Lager herunter. Er ließ es zu und ächzte. Sie kniete sich vor dem Kopfende des Bettes auf den Boden, sah ihn mitleidig an und wischte ihm den Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Wie geht es heute?", fragte sie.

„Ich will hier raus", brummte er.

„Dann tu, was Oin sagt", sagte sie eindringlich. Er seufzte .

„Was ist das?", fragte er dann und nickte zu dem Schreiben in ihrer Hand.

„Stell Dir vor! Ich habe Nachricht von meinem Bruder bekommen! Balin brachte das vorhin mit zum Mittagessen nach Hause", begann sie aufgeregt, entfaltete den Brief und wollte ihm vorlesen. Aber er hob die Hand und unterbrach sie.

„Warte! Ihr habt zusammen gegessen? Bei Balin zuhause?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd.

„Naja. Ja. Ich wohne da jetzt doch und ich hatte gekocht. Und wir haben zusammen gegessen eben. Wieso?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Du hast für Balin gekocht?", fragte er noch einmal nach und Dwin sah eindeutig Missgunst in seinem Blick.

„Ich habe einen großen Topf Rübeneintopf gekocht und war sehr froh, dass ich nicht alleine beim Essen sitzen musste", antwortete sie leicht ungehalten.

„Habt Ihr mir wenigstens was übriggelassen?", fragte er beleidigt. Dwin sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an.

„Es ist wirklich nichts Besonderes. Nur Eintopf und es ist noch jede Menge da. Ich kann Dir gerne etwas holen, Dwalin mein Lieber", bot sie an.

Er nickte eifrig. Sie erhob sich und drückte ihm den Brief ihres Bruders in die Hand.

„Hier. Lies schon mal", sagte sie und eilte dann den Weg zurück, den sie gerade gekommen war.

Balin hörte sie in der Küche wirtschaften und kam nachsehen, warum sie so rasch wieder zurück war. Während sie den Topf noch einmal auf dem Herd erwärmte, erzählte sie ihm alles und Balin schmunzelte.

„Unsere Mutter hatte kein besonderes Talent für hausfrauliche Künste. Bei ihr brannte sogar das Teewasser an. Vater war Krieger wie Dwalin es später auch wurde und Mutter war mit Leib und Seele Juwelenhändlerin. Wir hatten immer Geld und uns hat es nie an irgendetwas gefehlt. Wir hatten Kindermädchen und Leute, die zum Putzen kamen. Du brauchst Dich auch hier übrigens nicht ums Saubermachen kümmern, Liebes! Aber zum Essen ging es in unserer Kindheit meistens in die Hauptküche oder es wurde etwas von dort gebracht. Das war meinen Eltern einfach nicht wirklich wichtig. Für mich war das in Ordnung. Aber ich erinnere mich noch, wie Dwalin es genoss, wenn wir zum Beispiel bei Verwandten waren und eine Tante am Herd stand und für alle in großen Töpfen kochte. Und wenn hinterher alle gemeinsam am Tisch saßen. Das war normalerweise zuhause die Ausnahme. Vater arbeitete im Schichtdienst, aß häufig auch mit seinen Männern, Mutter war oft mit Kunden oder anderen Händlern unterwegs, ich aß in der Schule und alle hatten wir unterschiedlich Zeit und auch unterschiedlich Hunger".

Dwin lachte.

„Wie anders das doch bei uns war! Wir haben immer gemeinsam und in großer Runde gegessen. Frühstück mit der ganzen Sippe, mit allen Kindern, den Großeltern, Gesellen und Meistern! Dabei wurde dann der Tagesplan besprochen. Wir hatten eine Zwergin, die hauptamtlich für Küche und Kochen zuständig war und außer den Meistern haben wir alle reihum dort Küchendienst geschoben", sie lächelte in sich gekehrt und sah dann Balin bekümmert an.

„Naja. Wir werden uns schon irgendwie zusammenraufen, oder? Was meinst Du?", frage sie ihren Schwager.

„Ich denke, dass Dwalin sehr lange alleine war und einiges ihm schwerfallen wird. Aber ich habe ihn gestern morgen vor aller Augen eine Zwergin umarmen und küssen sehen. Da denke ich, dass er sich noch an so einiges gewöhnen wird. Und wenn es als Belohnung Selbstgekochtes gibt… Ja, ich denke, Ihr schafft das", antwortete er und hoffe insgeheim, dass er damit recht behalten würde.

Dwin lächelte ihn dankbar an. Dann schnitt sie ein paar dicke Scheiben Brot ab, packte den dampfenden Topf in einen großen Henkelkorb, griff sich eine Kelle, ein paar Schüsseln und Löffel und kehrte auf die Krankenstation zurück.

Oin war gerade dabei, die Verbände zu wechseln. Dwin konnte kaum hinsehen. Die Haut war unter jedem einzelnen Hieb aufgeplatzt, dick geschwollen und blutig. Dwin stellte den Korb ab und setzte sich auf einen Schemel. Sie griff seine Hand. Dwalin runzelte die Stirn und knurrte:

„Du brauchst mir nicht Händchen halten, Weib!".

„Aber Du mir. Mir tut das schon beim Zusehen weh", ächzte sie.

Er fasste fest ihre Hand und zog sie an seine Wange.

Oin seufzte, während er die Wunden vorsichtig mit Ringelblumensalbe bestrich und wieder verband.

„Der gute Thorin hat sich nicht zurückgenommen. Im Gegenteil", murmelte er

„Anders würd ich´s nicht haben wollen", brummte Dwalin und warf er einen Blick in den Korb.

„Das riecht gut".

„Ja, das tut es", pflichtete ihm Oin lächelnd bei.

Dwin füllte beiden eine Schüssel und reichte ihnen ein Stück Brot dazu. Dwalin rollte sich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen leicht auf die Seite und aß mit großem Appetit seine Schüssel leer. Dann noch eine und noch eine. Dann ließ er sich zufrieden zurücksinken. Oin hatte sie allein gelassen und die Vorhänge zugezogen. Dwin beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn sanft.

„Ich hätte die vierzig verdient gehabt", brummte er.

„Ich will nicht, dass Du solange leidest. Ich möchte, dass Du bald wieder bei mir bist. Ich habe wieder Alpträume. Und das Bett ist leer und kalt neben mir. Und so sehr ich Balin mag, zu ihm ins Bett kriechen, kann ich wohl schlecht".

Dwalin schnaufte belustigt.

„Und Du willst wirklich immer noch den Bund schließen mit mir altem Trottel?", fragte er dann leise.

„Dwalin. Ich will Dir sagen, was ich will. Ich will so bald wie möglich, den Bund mit Dir schließen. Und ich will mit Dir in die Eisenberge und meine Familie wiedersehen. Und dann will ich hier mit Dir mein Leben mit Dir teilen. Als Deine Gemahlin. Ich will zur Arbeit gehen und wieder Steine unter meinen Händen haben. Ich will unsere Kinder großziehen und Eintopf kochen", sagte sie lächelnd, „Und küssen will ich Dich. So oft wie nur möglich".

Sie sah Sehnsucht und Zweifel in seinem Blick und küsste ihn und er zog sie in eine fast schmerzhaft heftige Umarmung.

Am späten Nachmittag erschien Thorin auf der Krankenstation, um nach Dwalin zu sehen. Dwin verabschiedete sich rasch. Ihr war nicht wohl in der Gegenwart des Königs, auch wenn er gestern ihr Gnadengesuch durchaus wohlwollend aufgenommen hatte. Sie gab Dwalin einen letzten Kuss auf die Stirn, verbeugte sich überstürzt und hastete dann eilig mit ihrem Korb davon. Thorin sah ihr nach, setzte sich grinsend auf den Schemel neben Dwalins Bett und sagte:

„Ich glaube, Deine Auserwählte mag mich nicht".

„Das liegt an Dís' Schauergeschichten über Dich", brummte Dwalin.

„Was?", fuhr Thorin auf.

Dwalin grinste und wurde dann aber wieder ernst.

„Wir wollen in fünf, sechs Woche den Bund schließen. Ich… ich wollte… Ach! Wirst Du kommen,Thorin? Als mein Zeuge? Mit Balin zusammen?", fragte er und lief rot an.

Thorin sah ihn an und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Ausgerechnete Du! Du, der sich bei jeder Gelegenheit über seine gebundenen Kameraden das Maul zerrissen hat! Was ist bloß los mit Dir? Ich kann nicht glauben, was ich da aus Deinem Mund höre! Hat sie Dich verhext?", fragte er.

„Muss wohl", brummte Dwalin amüsiert und schloss die Augen, „Was is' nun?"

„Ja, natürlich werde ich Dein Zeuge sein, wenn Du das willst. Und sei es nur um Dir bei passender Gelegenheit sagen zu können: Selber schuld!", meinte er.

„Wer wird für Dwin als Zeuge da sein?".

„Sie wird wohl Dís fragen. Und sie hofft, dass bis dahin die beiden Steinmetze hier sind, die wir an der Furt zurückgelassen haben. Einer von denen. Sonst jemand von ihrer Zunft".

„Und wann hast Du mal wieder Zeit auf die Jagd zu gehen mit mir?", fragte Thorin.

„Wenn ich aus den Eisenbergen zurück bin".

„Was willst Du da denn?".

Dwalin seufzte.

„Dwins Familie besuchen".

Thorin packte ihn am Kragen und schüttelte ihn mit gespieltem Entsetzen.

„Ach, ja? Tee trinken mit den Schwiegereltern?! Was hast Du mit dem echten Dwalin gemacht? Sprich, Fremder!", rief er laut, während sich Dwalin gequält lachend und mit knirschenden Zähnen einen Schmerzenslaut verbiss. Oin kam herübergeeilt und schimpfte.

„Schluss jetzt, Thorin! Guck Dir das an! Wieder alles durchgeblutet! Reicht es nicht, dass Du gestern hier ganze Arbeit geleistet hast?", fragte er ungehalten.

Thorin riss entschuldigend die Hände hoch.

„Tut mir leid!", sagte er immer noch grinsend, „Es ist nur einfach so unglaublich".

„Du solltest Dich für Dwalin freuen! Seine Eine zu finden ist selten. Und es hat sie beide gleichzeitig wie der Blitz getroffen. So hat Balin erzählt. Das ist noch seltener. Wirklich Thorin! Das kann man nur jedem aufrechten Zwerg wünschen. Dir übrigens auch!", fuhr Oin fort.

Er machte sich ärgerlich daran, die Verbände zu entfernen und die Blutungen zu stillen und Dwalin vergrub ächzend das Gesicht im Kissen. Thorin verstummte und war froh, dass ihm niemand in die Augen sah.

Dís war pünktlich am nächsten Tag bei Dwin und sie machten sich gemeinsam auf den Weg in die Stadt. Dís erzählte, dass Bofur Tauriels Geschichte bestätigt hätte. Bofur hatte gesagt, es hätte zwar lustig ausgesehen, die beiden nebeneinander zu sehen, aber ja, Kíli sei verliebt gewesen bis über beide Ohren. Dwin berichtete von der Nachricht ihres Bruders, ihren Plänen für den Bund und den Besuch in den Eisenbergen. Sie fragte Dís auch, ob sie ihre Zeugin bei der Zeremonie sein wolle.

„Es ist ein wenig vermessen, ich weiß. Aber ich kenne hier sonst doch niemanden", meinte sie lächelnd.

„Du bist also immer noch fest entschlossen?", fragte Dís seufzend.

„Ja, bin ich".

„Also gut. Ich wünsche Dir so sehr, dass das die richtige Entscheidung ist. Deshalb will ich gerne Deine Zeugin sein".

So hatten sie viel zu erzählen und der kurze Weg nach Thal verging wie im Fluge.

Thorin hatte ihnen sechs Bewaffnete mitschicken wollen und Dís hatte ihn auf zwei Wachen heruntergehandelt. Trotzdem erregten sie bei ihrem Eintreffen viel Aufsehen. Sie schlenderten über den großen Markt. Die Händler waren auch auf Kunden aus dem Erebor eingerichtet und Dwin konnte zwei Alltagskleider und einen Mantel in Zwergengröße für sich kaufen. Sie hatten Spaß Stoffe, Spitze, Knöpfe, Nadel und Faden für Nachthemden und Wäsche zu kaufen, die Dwin selber nähen wollte. Dwin bemerkte, dass Dís sich immer wieder suchend umsah.

„Wir sollten vielleicht bei der Baustelle vom Krankenhaus vorbeischauen", sagte Dwin beiläufig.

Dís stutzte und sah sie scharf an.

„Du solltest aufpassen, nicht schlauer zu sein, als Dir guttut", sagte sie und fügte dann leise seufzend hinzu, „Aber wo Du recht hast, hast Du recht".

Den Rückweg über war Dís schweigsam und schien in trübe Gedanken versunken. Dwin wunderte sich, denn sie hatte eindeutig den Eindruck gehabt, der Nachmittag hätte sich ganz in Dís' Sinne entwickelt. Sie hatten sich zur Baustelle durchgefragt und Bard dort tatsächlich angetroffen. Dís und er hatten sich lange und angeregt unterhalten, viel gelacht und sich ganz offensichtlich ausgezeichnet verstanden, während Dwin mit ihrer Tasse Tee dabei gesessen und sich gelangweilt hatte. Auch Bard war wirklich überrascht gewesen, als Dís sie vorgestellt und ihre Geschichte erzählt hatte, aber seine Glückwünschen schienen wahrhaftig von Herzen zu kommen. Sie mochte ihn und es war ihr nur allzu deutlich, dass es Dís genauso ging. Dwin fragte sich, warum die Prinzessin dann so niedergeschlagen war, mochte aber nicht fragen. Sie versuchte, sie zumindest auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

„Ach, meine liebe Leni. In die Eisenberge und zurück wirst du mich noch begleiten, aber dann werde ich dich wohl verkaufen müssen", seufzte sie.

Dís wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und sah auf.

„Warum das denn? So ein schönes Tier findest Du so rasch nicht wieder", meinte sie missbilligend.

„Ja schon. Es tut mir auch im Herzen weh, aber im Grunde brauche ich doch kein Pony und schon gar nicht so ein teures Tier. Ich muss noch die Kluft bezahlen, die ganzen Kleider und Werkzeug habe ich auch kein eigenes. Ich weiß ja nicht, was Dwalin so nach Hause bringt und es wird ja sicher auch mehr sein, als ich anfangs verdiene, aber ein Pony durchzufüttern, das ich nicht wirklich brauche, können wir uns sicher nicht leisten. Wollt Ihr Leni nicht kaufen? Dann wüsste ich, dass es ihr an nichts fehlen wird".

Zu Dwins Überraschung lachte Dís aus vollem Halse.

„Und in dem Glauben hat er dich gelassen? Dafür hat er glatt noch einmal zwanzig Hiebe verdient! Dwin! Dwalin ist einer der reichsten Zwerge im Erebor. Er könnte Dir hundert weiße Ponys kaufen. Und soviel Gold, Juwelen und Mithrilschmuck, dass Du unter der schieren Last zusammenbrichst".

Dwin schwieg erst bestürzt und fragte dann:

„Wirklich? Das hat er nie gesagt".

„Ihm gehört ein Vierzehntel des Schatzes!".

„Und ich überlege noch, ob ich das teure Suppenfleisch kaufe. Aber da kann ich auch nicht aus meiner Haut, fürchte ich", murmelte Dwin.

Dís antwortete nicht. Ihr war während dieses Gespräches ein Gedanke gekommen, der einige neue Möglichkeiten eröffnete. Sie würde das überprüfen müssen, aber im Grunde…

„Ich danke Dir, Dwin. Wieder einmal hast Du mir den Tag gerettet", lachte sie und war plötzlich wieder guter Dinge. Dafür war Dwin jetzt verstimmt.

Natürlich gab es Streit. Thorin hatte grundsätzlich nichts dagegen, dass seiner Schwester der Goldanteil ihrer Söhne zur Verfügung stand und es war ihr gutes Recht, Anspruch darauf zu erheben. Aber als er erfuhr, was sie damit zu tun gedachte, hatte er es ihr rundweg verboten. Ein Wort gab das andere und in kürzester Zeit standen sich beide wutentbrannt in einer hitzigen, ohrenzerfetzenden Auseinandersetzung gegenüber. Balin zog schließlich Dís mit sich aus dem Amtszimmer, während Dwalin, der seit dem vorigen Tag wieder halbwegs auf den Beinen war, Thorin dort zurückhielt.

Balin brachte Dís zu sich nach Hause. Er schloss die Tür auf und rief nach Dwin. Sie kam herbeigeeilt und sah beide überrascht an.

„Melisse", sagte Balin nur stöhnend.

„Verbandszeug auch?", fragte Dwin.

„Nein. Diesmal noch nicht", meinte Dís amüsiert.

Wenig später saßen sie bei einer Tasse Tee zusammen. Dwin hatte ihre Näharbeit vor sich. Dís beobachtete sie eine Weile schweigend und atmete tief durch. Balin sprach als erstes:

„Mir ist zwar rätselhaft, warum Du Gold in das Krankenhaus von Thal stecken willst, aber Du hast sicher Deine Gründe, wie ich Dich kenne. Gib Thorin etwas Zeit, Dís. Er wird sich damit abfinden müssen".

„Ich weiß, dass er das wird. Aber es eilt und ich wollte heute das Schlimmste hinter mich bringen", sagte Dís.

Balin schüttelte stirnrunzelnd seinen Kopf und sagte ernst:

„Ganz ehrlich, Dís. Irgendwann wirst Du Dich bei diesen Ränken verschätzen und dann gnade uns Mahal! Eure Leidenschaftlichkeit wird Euch beide noch umbringen".

„Ja, ja", antwortete Dís gleichgültig und nahm noch einen Schluck Tee. Dann fragte sie:

„Hast Du Dich in der anderen Sache umgehört?".

„Ja, habe ich. Aber die Sache ist heikel. Zu offensichtlich darf ich nicht vorgehen, sonst können wir uns vor Avancen aus ganz Mittelerde nicht retten. Und wenn er erfährt, dass Du dahintersteckst, können wir das Ganze überhaupt vergessen. Hier im Erebor ist zumindest keine mögliche Kandidatin zu finden gewesen. Und selbst wenn wir eine geeignete Zwergin finden würden, wie willst Du Thorin dazu bringen, um sie zu werben? Er hat mir klipp und klar gesagt, dass er sich nicht binden will", antwortete Balin skeptisch.

„Ja, das hat er mir auch gesagt. Aber wir sollten trotzdem vorbereitet sein. Ich hoffe einfach, dass er er seine Meinung noch ändert, wenn er Dwalins Bund bezeugt. Wer weiß! Eigentlich müsste das doch an seinem vermaledeiten Stolz nagen, dass sogar Dwalin jemanden hat, der ihn nachts warm hält. Ach, und Dwin. Das bleibt unter uns. Zu Dwalin kein Wort!", befahl Dís.

„Könnt Ihr mich dann nicht gleich ganz außen vor lassen? Ich hab nicht gern Geheimnisse vor Dwalin", sagte Dwin stirnrunzelnd und biss ihren Faden ab.

„Wie geht es ihm eigentlich?", fragte Dís.

Dwin sah überrascht auf. Das war das erste Mal, dass Dís sich seit dem Morgen der Anklage nach ihm erkundigte.

„Die Wunden sind soweit geschlossen. Oin war zufrieden, dass es sich auch kaum entzündet hatte und hat ihn gehen lassen. Aber Dwalin hat immer noch beträchtliche Schmerzen. Er erträgt kaum die Kleider auf seiner Haut und an das Schlafen auf dem Rücken ist überhaupt nicht zu denken. Ich wünschte, er wäre diese Tage noch zuhause geblieben, aber er meinte, es würde ihn ablenken, wieder etwas zu tun zu haben", seufzte Dwin.

„Und Ihr beide habt Euch jetzt auch hier eingerichtet?", fragte die Prinzessin weiter und sah sich um.

„Ja, darüber bin ich auch sehr froh. Ich war einen Tag mit Dwalin drüben in den Kasernen, weil ich ihm diese Wache zeigen sollte. Du weißt schon. Den Kerl mit der gebrochenen Nase. Und bei der Gelegenheit haben wir dann auch in sein Zimmer dort geschaut. Aber es wurde ihm dann plötzlich klar, dass es dort gar keine Küche gibt und da fragte er dann, Mahal sein Dank, ob ich etwas dagegen hätte, hier mit Balin zusammen zu wohnen. Hatte ich natürlich nicht. Es ist so viel Platz und alles ist so bequem und so schön hergerichtet. Und ich habe Balin in der Nähe, falls mir doch einmal nach einem Gespräch zumute ist, dass über „Ja", „Nein" und „Mmh" hinausgeht", antwortete sie mit einem Lächeln zu Balin hinüber.

„Und das geht mir ganz genauso, meine Liebe", pflichtete Balin ihr schmunzelnd bei.

„Ach, Ihr seid zu beneiden", seufzte Dís.

Sie hörten die Tür gehen und Dwalin kam herein. Er fluchte leise, riss sich schon im Flur die Tunika und das Hemd vom Leibe und stand im nächsten Moment mit nacktem Oberkörper im Zimmer. Er stutzte kurz, als er Dís sah, ließ sich dann aber neben Dwin auf das Sofa fallen. Schweißperlen standen ihm auf der Stirn und auf seinem kahlen Schädel und er war sehr blass. Dwin brachte ihm eine Schale Brühe zu trinken und sah ihn mit leichtem Vorwurf im Blick mitleidig an, sagte aber nichts. Dwalin nahm einen großen Schluck und knurrte Dís an:

„Musste das wirklich sein?".

Dís erwiderte zornig:

„Was? Ich dachte, wir wären uns einig, dass Du das mehr als verdient hast! Vierzig wären mir noch weitaus lieber gewesen!".

„Das doch nicht! Die Schläge hab ich verdient. Und ich hätte auch vierzig genommen. Da sind wir uns wenigstens ein Mal einig. Ich meine das mit dem Gold der Jungs! Thorin trifft noch der Schlag, wenn Du so weiter machst!".

Dís rollte die Augen.

„Dwalin, es geht Dich überhaupt nichts an, was ich mit meinem Gold mache, aber hör zu: Wenn die Elben Winterquartiere und das Bürgerhaus von Thal gebaut haben, sollten wir uns nicht lumpen lassen und wenigstens auch ein offizielles Gebäude in Thal bauen. Und ich verlange gar nicht, dass Thorin sich darum kümmert oder einen Heller bezahlt. Ich werde das Gold von Kíli und Fíli nicht für irgendwelchen Tand ausgeben. Ich werde im Andenken an meine Söhne damit Gutes tun. Ich überlege zur Zeit, dass Grundstück neben dem Krankenhaus auch noch zu kaufen und noch etwas für die Kinder von Thal zu tun. Ich denke, dass hätte Fíli und Kíli gefallen".

„Und warum tust Du nicht etwas Gutes im Erebor damit?", brummte Dwalin vorwurfsvoll.

„Weil das Thorins verdammte Pflicht ist und nicht meine! Ich werden den Menschen helfen, die durch ihn alles verloren haben!", zischte sie und ihre Augen blitzen gefährlich.

Dwalin sagte nichts mehr. Er rollte den Kopf in den Nacken und ächzte.

„So. Und jetzt kannst Du Dich weiter bemitleiden lassen. Selber schuld, wenn Du in Deinem Zustand schon herumläufst und Dich von meinem Bruder herumschicken lässt!", sagte Dís bissig und stand auf. Balin brachte sie zur Tür. Er merkte, wie aufgewühlt die Prinzessin war und sagte:

„Du bist hier zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit willkommen, Dís".

„Vielleicht komme ich auf Dein Angebot zurück. Aber für mich geht es jetzt erst einmal in die nächste Runde gegen Thorin".

„Dís, bitte! Nicht gegeneinander! Tut Euch das doch nicht an!", bat Balin sie kopfschüttelnd und er sah plötzlich alt und müde aus.

Dís lächelte ihn traurig an und presste ihre Stirn an seine.

Sie ging langsam zur Treppe und stand eine Weile unschlüssig dort. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg hinab in die Gruft und blieb den Abend über dort an den Särgen ihrer Söhne. Niemand störte sie. Ihr fiel mit einem Mal auf, dass der Name von Fílis und Kílis Vater, Kirin, nicht mit auf den Särgen stand. Die Inschrift lautete:

„Hier ruht Fíli. Sohn von Dís, Tochter von Thrain, Sohn von Thror". Vor Dís' Namen war noch Platz. Vielleicht hatte Thorin ihr die Wahl lassen wollen. Ihr war der Name ihres verstorbenen Gemahls verhasst, aber sollten ihre Söhne hier unten für immer vaterlos liegen? Sie grübelte darüber nach und kam zu keinem Schluss. Sie hatte Kirin vom ersten Moment an verabscheut, seine Berührung hatte sie angewidert und die Gewalt ihr gegenüber hatte sie gefürchtet. Sie hatte es jahrelang ertragen aus Gehorsam gegenüber ihrem Vater und ihrem Großvater und später auch Fílis wegen, dem Kirin immer ein guter Vater gewesen war. Das zumindest konnte sie ihm nicht absprechen. Kirin hatte Fíli geliebt. Er war ihm so ähnlich gewesen mit seinem rotblonden Haar. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit ihren Frieden mit all dem zu machen und den Namen ihres Gemahls mit auf die Särge setzen zu lassen. Sie fragte sich, was Tauriel sagen würde, wenn sie sie um ihre Meinung dazu bäte. Bevor der Winter einbrach, wollte sie sie auf Fälle noch einmal persönlich und in aller Ruhe sprechen.

Die Kälte der ungeheizten Kammer kroch ihr schließlich in die Knochen und sie kehrte langsam in ihre Räume zurück. Sie klingelte nach Junkin, der ihr mitteilte, dass Thorin vor fast zwei Stunden für den Abend zurückgekehrt sei und schon dreimal nach ihr gefragt habe. Er hätte inzwischen alleine gegessen und sei ziemlich ungehalten.

„Sag ihm, ich hatte keinen Hunger und will meine Ruhe, wenn er noch einmal fragt. Morgen zur üblichen Zeit wecken", sagte sie kurz angebunden.

Junkin nickte, sah sie besorgt an, verbeugte sich und ging.

Dís hatte noch immer nicht herausgefunden, wie Thorin in ihre Räume gelangte, ohne die Türen zu benutzen, also machte sie sich nicht die Mühe irgendetwas zu versperren. Sie warf ihre Kleider achtlos auf einen Sessel und ging nackt ins Bad. Dort betrachtete sie sich eine Weile nachdenklich in den großen Spiegeln. Dann stieg sie die wenigen steinernen Stufen hinauf zum Einstieg der Badegrotte und flache, breite Stufen hinab in das große Wasserbecken. Das sehr warme Wasser brannte fast an ihren ausgekühlten Füßen und es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie sich daran gewöhnt hatte. Sie sah sich in den vielen Spiegeln an den Wänden vielfach dort im Wasser stehen. Die Luft war warm und ihre weiße Haut hob sich leuchtend vom dunkelgrünen Stein ab. Immer weiter hinein ins Wasser tastete sie sich langsam und tauchte schließlich ganz unter. Endlich streckte sie sich auf dem Rücken aus und ließ sich an der Oberfläche treiben. Sie ließ ihren Atem fließen und schloss die Augen. Heute würde sie ihn nicht abweisen. Es war weder vernünftig noch richtig und morgen würde sie sich im Spiegel nicht in die Augen sehen können. Was hatte Balin gesagt? Ihre Leidenschaftlichkeit würde sie beide eines Tages noch umbringen? Wahrscheinlich ahnte zumindest Balin, wie recht er damit hatte. Immer wieder hatte sie versucht, es zu beenden, aber ihr Bruder war der einzige, den sie jemals wirklich begehrt hatte. Und er versicherte ihr immer wieder, dass es ihm andersherum genauso ging. Wie sehr er sie liebte und ihre Liebe herbeisehnte. Vielleicht würde es bald endlich jemanden geben, der sie von diesem unguten Verlangen befreite. Aber dafür brauchte sie Thorins Duldung für ihr Vorhaben in Thal. Und sie musste auch jemanden für ihn finden. Es musste dort draußen doch eine Zwergin geben, die ihm zumindest zugetan war und ihm Kinder schenken konnte, die er lieben würde, wie er ihre Söhne geliebt hatte. Und vielleicht fand sie ja sogar eine, die auch sein Innerstes anrührte. Dís seufzte. Und wartete.


	9. Chapter 9

Durch ihre geschlossenen Lider hindurch nahm sie plötzlich eine Veränderung von Hell und Dunkel wahr. Trotz des heißen Wassers um sie herum lief ein Schauer über ihren Körper. Sie lauschte, ließ aber die Augen zu. Sie hörte ihn ob des heißen Wassers nach Luft schnappen und ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Dann schwappten warme Wellen im eben noch völlig stillen Wasser gegen ihren Körper. Sie zwang sich, nicht die Augen zu öffnen und genoss den wohligen Nervenkitzel nicht genau zu wissen, wo er war und was er tun würde. Dís legte ihren Kopf noch weiter in den Nacken und öffnete leicht ihren Mund. Ihr Kopf stieß sanft gegen etwas und es war nicht der harte Beckenrand. Im nächsten Moment fühlte sie seine Lippen auf ihren. Vertraut hitzig und doch seltsam anders. Sie öffnete die Augen. Er stand im gut hüfthohen Wasser hinter ihr, ihr Kopf schwamm gegen seinem Bauch und er beugte sich über sie und küsste sie kopfüber. Sein Haar hing um ihr Gesicht herum ins Wasser. Voller Inbrunst erwiderte sie seine Küsse. Er zog sie herum und auf die Füße, so dass sie nun vor ihm im Wasser stand. Sie sah zum ersten Mal die enorme, zerklüftete Narbe auf seiner rechten Brust und erschrak. Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Hand auf die Verletzung und blickte auf. Beide versanken Momente lang im Blau der Augen des anderen. Endlich ließ er sich auf die Knie herab und vergrub sein Gesicht zwischen ihren schweren Brüsten, flüsterte ihren Namen. Dann sank er rückwärts ins Wasser und zog sie mit sich in Richtung des flachen Liegebereiches am Beckenrand. Sie schwor sich, wieder einmal, dass dies das allerletzte Mal sein würde, aber dass sie dieses allerletzte Mal auskosten würde. Bis zum letzten Tropfen. Wieder einmal.

Später saßen sie in dicke Handtücher gehüllt auf Dís' Bett und bürsteten sich gegenseitig die feuchten Haare. Thorin liebte dieses vertraute Beisammensein nach dem Liebesspiel besonders. Er genoss es, ihre schwarzen Locken durch seine Finger gleiten zu lassen und noch viel mehr ihre Berührungen und festen Bürstenstriche in seinem Haar. Sie unterhielten sich entspannt, wie seit langem nicht und schliefen schließlich Arm in Arm ein.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachten sie gemeinsam und Thorin begann, sie so zärtlich zu küssen, dass sie nicht das Herz hatte, ihn fortzuschicken. Sie schloss die Augen und ließ ihn gewähren, genoss noch halb im Schlaf seine Hingabe und gemurmelten Koseworte. Er bemühte sich, ihr mit seinen breiten Fingern Lust zu verschaffen, bis sie schließlich ungeduldig seine Hand nahm und sich seinen Finger in den Mund steckte. Dann schwang sie sich auf ihn, leitete sein Gemächt an ihre Spalte und ließ sich darauf nieder. Sie legte sich auf ihn, den Kopf auf seiner Brust, schloss die Beine und begann eine sachte Bewegung mit ihrem Becken, während sie weiter an seinem Finger sog, kaute und leckte. Und er begann sie von unten zu stoßen. Erst sanft und genießerisch, schließlich hart und in schneller Folge. Er schien ihr Gewicht gar nicht wahrzunehmen und bog sich kraftvoll unter ihr. Sie sah sein Gesicht mit den fest geschlossenen Augen, entrückt und gefangen, bis beide schließlich kurz nacheinander zu einem satten, vollen Höhepunkt kamen. Er schrie ihren Namen, schlang seine Beine um sie und presste ihren Körper an sich, bis die Wellen langsam verebbten.

Er vergrub die Finger in ihrem offenen Haar und flüsterte voller Inbrust:

„Dís! Oh, Dís! Mahal! Ich kann nicht ohne Dich sein! Ich liebe Dich mehr als mein Leben!".

Sie löste sich von ihm, küsste seine Schulter, lächelte ihn nachsichtig an, sagte aber nichts. Er seufzte enttäuscht.

„Du liebst ihn hier in mir", grinste sie und strich mit dem Finger über sein erschlafftes Glied.

„Das auch", ächzte er, sah sie aber weiterhin gekränkt an. Ein unangenehmes Schweigen folgte.

„Bringst Du mich nachher einmal hinunter zum Schatz, Thorin? Ich meine, nur soweit es geht. Ich möchte wissen, ob mich der Fluch auch befällt und wie es sich bei Dir anfühlt", begann sie schließlich.

„Wenn's sein muss", antwortete er ungehalten und stand auf.

Und so gingen sie nach dem Frühstück zusammen hinunter. Auf der vorletzten Treppe wurde Thorin immer langsamer. Er begann, schwer zu atmen und rieb sich die Stirn.

„Warte, Dís. Weiter nicht. Sieh nur", sagte er gepresst.

Er ließ den Handlauf los und zeigte Dís seine Hand. Eine dünne Spur von glitzerndem Goldstaub bedeckte seine Haut. Hastig wischte er die Hand an der Hose sauber.

„Wie fühlt es sich an? Hast Du Schmerzen?", fragte sie mitfühlend und fasste seinen Arm. Er stapfte bis zum nächsthöheren Treppenabsatz zurück und lehnte sich dort an die Wand.

„Keine Schmerzen. Es ist mehr, als ob Dein eigener Wille und Verstand zerschmilzt. Als ob jemand anderes übernimmt. Jemand, der Dir und allen anderen misstraut. Der herrschen will, Dinge hortet und der Böses im Sinn hat. Es ist furchtbar. Merkst Du nichts?", fragte er.

„Gar nichts", antwortete sie ehrlich.

„Sei bloß froh".

„Kehr um, bitte Thorin! Quäle Dich nicht weiter. Es tut mir leid, dass ich überhaupt davon angefangen habe. Ich gehe alleine runter zu Balin".

Thorin nickte und stieg langsam die Stufen wieder hinauf, die sie gerade heruntergekommen waren. Er war grau im Gesicht.

Dís sah ihm besorgt nach und fragte:

„Soll ich lieber mitkommen?".

Er sah ärgerlich auf sie herunter und fragte beleidigt:

„Was willst Du tun? Mich tragen?".

„Wenn ich muss", antwortete Dís grinsend.

Endlich grinste auch er und sagte:

„Sei froh, dass ich gerade keinen Teelöffel in der Hand hab! Erzähl mir nachher von Deinem Eindruck, ja?".

Dís nickte.

Dann lief sie leichtfüßig die Stufen hinunter und trat hinaus auf den steinernen Bogen über dem Schatzgewölbe. Ihr stockte der Atem. Sie hatte die Schilderungen von Balin im Ohr, aber das was sie hier sah, übertraf alle ihr Vorstellungen bei weitem. Überwältigt ging sie weiter hinunter. Sie sah einen Trupp Zwerge auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite arbeiten und erkannte Balin unter Ihnen.

Sie setzte den Fuß auf den Münzberg und machte ein paar schwankende Schritte. Dann sog sie die Luft ein und spürte in sich. Aber nichts von dem, was Thorin beschrieben hatte, stellte sich ein. Erleichtert ging sie vorsichtig tastend weiter.

Balin kam ihr entgegen und bot ihr seine Hand. Dís ergriff sie dankbar und kletterte zu ihm auf einen Vorsprung über dem Hort.

„Es ist unglaublich", sagte sie erschüttert und ließ ihren Blick über über das Meer von Gold und Kostbarkeiten schweifen.

„Das ist es. Selbst für mich jeden Tag aufs Neue", murmelte Balin neben ihr.

„Und? Macht es Dir etwas aus?", fragte er leise.

„Nein. Soweit überhaupt nicht", antwortete sie.

„Na, Mahal sei Dank!".

„Er konnte nicht mal die Treppe ganz mit hinunterkommen".

Balin seufzte.

„Ja, ich weiß. Fíli und Kíli hat es übrigens auch nicht berührt", sagte er wie beiläufig.

Sie lächelte traurig.

„Ich sehe mich noch ein wenig um", sagte sie dann zwinkernd und wollte sich wieder auf den Weg hinunter ins Gold machen. Doch Balin hielt sie zurück und sagte leise:

„Wenn Du vorhast, Thorin danach zu sprechen, zieh Dich am besten vorher um, Dís. Ich bin einmal direkt von hier aus zu ihm und der Goldstaub an meinem Kleidern reichte schon aus, um ihm zuzusetzen. Das sollte natürlich nicht jeder wissen".

Dís nickte und hob die Hand zum Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatte. Dann schlenderte sie langsam durch die Berge und Täler rutschender Münzen. Hier und da bückte sie sich und nahm neugierig ein Schmuckstück, ein Juwel oder ein Gefäß zur Hand, betrachte es und ließ es zurückgleiten. Schließlich hatte sie genug gesehen und war sich sicher, dass Thrors Goldwahn sie nicht einholen würde. Sie winkte Balin noch einmal zu und verließ nach einem letzten Blick zurück zufrieden die Gewölbe.

Der fruchtgebende Monat, Yavanniё, ging zu Ende und wurde mit dem Erntefest in Thal beschlossen. Keller und Kammern waren gut gefüllt und niemand würde diesen Winter hungern müssen. So wurde das Fest sehr fröhlich und mit großer Zuversicht in die Zukunft begangen. Dís war als Vertreterin des Erebor an Bards Tisch zu Gast.

Thorin war hocherfreut gewesen, als seine Schwester ihm angeboten hatte, diesen lästigen offiziellen Termin für ihn zu übernehmen. Er hoffte so sehr, dass das bedeutete, dass sie sich einlebte und wie früher gerne seine Aufgaben mit ihm teilte, zum Wohle von Durins Volk. Er hätte nicht falscher liegen können. Denn Dís plante heute den Anfang ihres Auszuges aus dem Erebor.

Sie hatte sich ein Festkleid in Grün-Gold mit wunderschöner Stickerei extra für diesen Anlass schneidern lassen. Auf schweren Schmuck verzichtete sie bewusst und trug nur einen zarten Herbstkranz im Haar, ganz wie die Frauen der Stadt. Sie sah entzückend aus und das war es auch, was Bard ihr sagte. Man begann mit einem Gottesdienst in der schön wiederhergestellten Kirche und danach ging es zum Marktplatz, wo das fahrende Theater seine Bühne aufgebaut hatte. Es wurde eine populäre Liebeskomödie gegeben und alle vergnügten sich auf das Beste, sogar Legolas, der dieses Jahr seinen Vater als Vertreter der Waldeben auf dem Erntefest vertrat.

Zu passender Gelegenheit verkündete Dís, dass sich der Erebor um den schleppenden Bau des Krankenhauses kümmern würde und das auch ein Waisenhausflügel und ein Kinderhort geplant seien. Die Umstehenden klatschten und beim Rundgang über die geschmückten Plätze war sie überall ein gerngesehener Gast. Beim Essen saß sie zwischen Bard und seiner Tochter Tilda. Es war der Siebenjährigen deutlich anzusehen, wie sehr der Bart in Dís' Gesicht sie irritierte. Dís lächelte sie an und forderte sie auf:

„Fass ihn an".

Tilda erwiderte ihren Blick erschrocken und zögerte einen Moment. Aber Dís nickte ihr aufmunternd zu und reckte ihr ihr Kinn entgegen. Tildas Neugier siegte schließlich über ihre Befangenheit und sie streckte ihre Hand aus und strich vorsichtig über die schwarzen Barthaare auf ihrer Wange.

„Ganz weich!", stellte sie erstaunt fest, „Nicht wie Vaters!".

„Ja, wir Zwerginnen haben ganz weiche Bärte", bestätigte Dís zwinkernd. Bard hatte die beiden amüsiert beobachtet und Dís fragte leise:

„Wollt Ihr auch einmal anfassen?". Ihm schien eine spontane Antwort auf der Zunge zu liegen. Aber schließlich senkte er den Blick und sagte ausweichend:

„Das würde ich gerne, aber es wäre wohl inmitten der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit hier leider nicht angemessen. Ich verlasse mich einfach auf Euer Wort, Prinzessin". Dís lachte.

Zwischen Dís und Tilda aber war das Eis gebrochen und nach dem Essen bat Tilda sie, ihr die vom Herumtoben aufgelösten Haare neu zu flechten, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt. Dann sprang sie auf und lief winkend zurück zu ihren Freundinnen. Dís sah ihr mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln nach .

Am Tisch saßen außer Legolas, Bain und Sigrid noch eine Reihe wichtiger Stadtvertreter und Dís beteiligte sich selbstbewusst und freimütig an den Gesprächen, ohne ihre Meinung aufzudrängen und ihre klugen und umsichtigen Ansichten wurden allgemein mit Nicken und Wohlwollen aufgenommen. Später löste sich die Tischgesellschaft auf und den Nachmittag über gab es Gesang, Tanz und Spiele auf den Plätzen. Sigrid schloss sich einer Gruppe junger Leute an und Legolas versuchte sich mit Bain beim Bogenschießen, während Bard und Dís zusahen und sich leise unterhielten. Und als zum Tanz in der Reihe aufgespielt wurde, zog Bard sie lächelnd dazu.

Erst spät am Abend begleitete er Dís mit ihrer Eskorte zurück bis in Sichtweite der Tore des Erebor.

Er stieg ab, um mit ihr auf Augenhöhe zu sein und sagte leise:

„Als ich hörte, dass Ihr den Erebor dieses Jahr vertretet, habe ich mich gänzlich auf das Erntefest freuen können. Es war ein sehr schöner Tag heute. Deutlich entspannter als letztes Jahr mit Eurem werten Bruder und König Thranduil".

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen", erwiderte Dís grinsend und fügte leise hinzu, „Ich habe mich in der Stadt und in Eurer Gegenwart heute auch sehr wohl gefühlt. Ich freue mich, dass wir uns durch das Bauvorhaben jetzt wahrscheinlich öfter sehen werden".

Sie sah seine Augen im Halbdunkeln leuchten und sein Lächeln ließ ihr Herz schneller schlagen.

„Gute Nacht, Prinzessin".

„Gute Nacht, König Bard".

Noch ganz in Hochstimmung und in Gedanken versunken, ging sie leise summend die Treppen hinauf. Sie öffnete die Tür zu ihren Zimmern. Thorin lag auf ihrem Sofa und wartete offensichtlich auf sie.

„Du bist spät", sagte er vorwurfsvoll.

„Das Fest ging bis eben und Du weißt, ich mache keine halben Sachen, Bruderherz", sagte sie leichthin. Thorin stand auf und zog mit gerunzelter Stirn den Kranz aus ihren Haaren.

„Wie läufst Du denn herum? Was soll das sein? Heu und Stroh? Hast Du nicht genug Gold in den Truhen?", fragte er missmutig. Dís wurde langsam ungehalten.

„Was willst Du?", fragte sie genervt.

„Wie war´s?", fragte Thorin gelangweilt zurück.

Dís begann, ihm ausführlich von den Gesprächen bei Tisch zu berichten und, ganz wie sie gehofft hatte, winkte Thorin gleich darauf ab.

„Ja, ja, schon gut. Thranduil?".

„Der hatte Legolas geschickt. Er und Bain haben sich gut verstanden. Alles in allem war es wirklich nett", meinte Dís und gähnte augenfällig. Thorin schwieg einen Moment.

„Dwalin hat den Tag festgesetzt", sagte er schließlich unvermittelt. Dís grinste innerlich. Das also trieb ihn um!

„Oh, wie schön! Wann soll es denn sein?", freute sie sich überschwänglich.

„Morgen beginnt Narqueliё, Sonnenschwinden. Also in zehn Tagen. Was soll ich ihm bloß schenken?", sagte Thorin grüblerisch, „Er meint es wirklich ernst".

„Natürlich meint er es ernst! Dwin ist so eine Süße und wird dem Sturkopf eine wunderbare Gefährtin sein. Sie ist geradeheraus, treu, liebevoll und stark. Was für ein außerordentliches Glück, dass sich die beiden gefunden haben! Und wehe ihm, er behandelt sie nicht ordentlich! Ich weiß schon genau, was ich ihr schenke. Sie bekommt den schärfsten und prächtigsten Dolch, den ich finden kann. An wen wende ich mich da?", fragte sie und beobachtete ihren Bruder genau.

„Dritte Galerie, Südviertel. Kredurs Schmiede, denke ich", antwortete Thorin wie abwesend und rieb sich die Stirn, „Und ich? Was schenk ich Dwalin? Mahal, ich kann das immer noch nicht glauben".

„Mmh, Wohnung hat er eine der besten hier. Zweite Galerie immerhin. Pony, Waffen, Gold hat er alles selber", überlegte Dís laut und klatschte plötzlich in die Hände. Sie sah ihren Bruder durchdringend an.

„Was bedeutet er Dir?", fragte sie.

Thorin überlegte eine Weile, bevor er antwortete.

„Nach Dir ist Dwalin derjenige, der mir an nächsten steht. Zusammen mit Balin natürlich. Aber Dwalin war auch immer mein Freund. Im Grunde der einzige, den ich habe", sagte er endlich.

„Wie ein Bruder?", fragte Dís nach.

„Ja".

„Dann schenk ihm Frerins blauen Diamanten. Du weißt schon. Den aus Vaters Schreibtisch. Nicht wegen des Steins im Grunde. Sondern wegen seiner Bedeutung. Sag ein paar Worte dazu und gib ihn ihm mit Frerins Kästchen. Das wird ihn freuen, denke ich. Und Frerin würde es auch freuen", sagte Dís bestimmt. Als Thorin nicht sofort reagierte, sagte sie:

„Denk drüber nach. Und jetzt raus hier. Ich bin todmüde".

Damit schob sie ihn aus ihrem Zimmer und schloss die Türen hinter ihm.

Vier Monate später, mitten im Winter, saß sie mit Bard abends in dessen großzügigem Wohnzimmer. Ein Bediensteter hatte gerade die Kachelöfen und Kamine neu bestückt und es war angenehm warm. Draußen wehte der Schnee gegen die dick verhangenen Fenster. Bain hatte Dienst bei der Stadtwache, denn er bereitete sich mit einer militärischen Ausbildung darauf vor, einmal seinem Vater auf dem Thron zu folgen und Sigrid war mit ihren Freundinnen beim gemeinsamen Spinnen. Zumindest war es das, was sie offiziell taten. Dís vermutete, dass sie eher zusammen saßen, ihren Spaß hatten und sich über Jungen unterhielten. Die Prinzessin war immer wieder erstaunt und erfreut, wie bodenständig Bard seine Kinder erzog und wie viele Freiheiten er ihnen ließ. Bard, Dís und Tilda hatten gemeinsam gegessen und jetzt saß Dís auf dem Sofa. Tilda hatte eine Erkältung und war eben erst mit ihrem Kopf auf Dís' Knien eingeschlafen. Die Prinzessin strich zärtlich über ihre verschwitzten Haare und lächelte Bard an.

„Sie schläft", flüsterte Dís.

„Ich trag sie in ihr Zimmer", sagte Bard leise und erhob sich.

„Warte noch einen Moment. Lass sie noch ein wenig tiefer einschlafen. Und ich habe sie so gerne hier bei mir", bat Dís. Bard nickte und setzte sich wieder. Schmunzelnd betrachtete er die beiden.

Sie warteten bis Tildas Atemzüge ruhig und gleichmäßig wurden und auch der Husten nachließ. Dann nahm Bard sie vorsichtig auf den Arm und trug sie die Treppe hinauf in ihr Zimmer. Dís öffnete ihnen die Türen und deckte das Mädchen behutsam zu. Zurück im Wohnzimmer goss Bard ihnen beiden ein Glas Wein ein. Sie unterhielten sich noch ein wenig über die Arbeiten am Krankenhaus. Die Außenarbeiten auf der Baustelle ruhten, aber im Inneren konnte noch gearbeitet werden. Die Kamine brannten bereits und es wurden Böden verlegt, Türen eingesetzt und Wasserleitungen verlegt. Es ging gut voran. Dís hatte mehrere Baukolonnen angeworben und eine Bauleitung angestellt, die sich mit den Heilern und Wundärzten beraten und alles nur Erdenkliche in die Pläne mit einbezogen hatte. Sogar bei Oin war sie gewesen, hatte ihm die Pläne gezeigt und auch seine Ideen mit einfließen lassen.

Nun saßen sie eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander, tranken ihren Wein, sahen in die Flammen des Kamins und auch dieses gemeinsame Schweigen war frei von Zwang und Peinlichkeit. Dís genoss das so sehr. Endlich sagte sie:

„Morgen kommt Tauriel zu Besuch. Ich hatte mir das ja schon viel früher gewünscht, aber erst passte es hier nicht, wegen Dwins Hochzeit und allem drum herum und dann gab es bei ihr Aufgaben, die dazwischenkamen. Aber morgen ist es endlich soweit. Ich werde dann auch im Erebor bleiben und nicht in die Stadt zurückkehren".

„Da wird Tilda traurig sein", sagte Bard und sah sie an. Dís wartete darauf, dass er hinzufügte, dass es auch ihn traurig machte und Bards Blick schien genau das auch zu sagen. Aber er schwieg. Sie redeten sich zwar inzwischen ganz vertraut mit den Vornamen an, wenn sie allein waren, aber sie hatte schon seit ein paar Wochen den Eindruck, dass ihre Beziehung längst hätte eine Stufe weiter sein können. Irgend etwas ließ Bard zögern. Sie beschloss aus einem Bauchgefühl heraus, die Dinge einfach anzusprechen:

„Bard, was ich an Dir vom ersten Tag an geschätzt habe, ist Deine Ehrlichkeit. Deshalb möchte auch ich heute etwas offen sagen und ich hoffe, Dich damit nicht in Verlegenheit zu bringen", sagte sie.

„Bring mich ruhig ein wenig in Verlegenheit, meine liebe Dís", sagte er mit einem zweideutigen Lächeln. Dís musste lachen.

„Das ist genau das, was ich meine. Du bist ehrlich, Du bringst mich zum Lachen, wir können reden und wir können schweigen. Ich bin so gerne mit Dir zusammen, Bard. Ich habe Deine Kinder ins Herz geschlossen und ich fühle mich hier in Thal viel mehr zuhause als in dem Grabhügel dort drüben. Alles ist wunderbar. Aber ich wünsche mir noch mehr. Noch viel mehr, um ehrlich zu sein. Vielleicht schätze ich menschliches Werben falsch ein. Sag mir, Bard, Drachentöter, liegt Dir auch mehr an mir, als gut nachbarschaftliches Miteinander?", fragte sie mit klopfendem Herzen.

Er fiel aus seinem Sessel heraus auf die Knie vor ihr und griff nach ihrer Hand.

„Ja, Dís. Mir liegt noch sehr viel mehr an Dir. Ich liebe Deinen Scharfsinn, Deinen Stolz, Deine Schönheit und Deine Kraft. Ich wünsche mir nichts mehr, als mit Dir an meiner Seite Thal wieder aufzubauen. Als meine Frau und unsere Königin", gestand er und küsste ihre Hand.

„Das ist genau das, um was ich Nacht für Nacht bete, Bard", sagte sie und legte ihre freie Hand auf seine Wange. Er schloss die Augen und sein Gesicht verhärtete sich.

„Aber?", fragte sie zaghaft.

„Das große „Aber" in dieser Geschichte ist Dein Bruder. Es gibt da hartnäckige, sehr hässliche Gerüchte. Und ich würde keinem davon Glauben schenken, wenn ich nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hätte, wie er sich aufgeführt hat, als er erfuhr, dass Du das Haus nebenan gekauft hast. Dís! Das war genau wie zu den besten Zeiten seines Goldwahns! Offensichtlich betrachtet Dich Dein lieber Bruder als sein persönliches Eigentum und wenn er nicht in eine Verbindung unsererseits einwilligt, muss es bei nachbarschaftlichen Beziehungen bleiben. So sehr es mir das Herz zerreißt, Dís. Ich kann mein persönliches Glück nicht über das der Stadt stellen. Die Menschen hier haben schon genug durchgemacht in all den Jahren und ich kann und werde keinen Krieg unseretwegen riskieren. Oder schätze ich das falsch ein? Was würde Dein Bruder tun, wenn uns jetzt hier sähe?", frage er leise.

Und er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine großen, warmen Hände und zog sie zu einem langen, sanften Kuss zu sich. Dís behielt die Augen geschlossen und genoss noch einen Augenblick das prickelnde Gefühl, das seine Berührung hinterließ.

„Er würde erst Dich töten, dann mich und dann das Haus in Brand setzen. So etwas in der Art", seufzte sie.

„So etwas in der Art hatte ich befürchtet", antwortete Bard und setzte sich neben sie. Er ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Du kennst Deinen Bruder besser als jeder andere. Sag mir, liebste Dís, besteht dennoch Hoffnung? Kann ich irgendetwas tun, um Dich zu gewinnen? Oder müsste ich ihn dafür schon töten?", fragte er leise.

„Das wäre natürlich eine Möglichkeit", meinte Dís und grinste, „Ich hoffe allerdings, dass das nicht nötig sein wird. Nein, Du solltest Dich da vorerst ganz heraushalten. Tatsächlich arbeite ich gerade an einer möglichen Lösung, aber für den Moment kann ich noch nichts versprechen, fürchte ich".

„In welche Richtung denkst Du?", fragte er nach.

„Ich denke, dass ich Thorin so sehr unter Druck setzen muss, dass er schlicht nicht anders kann, als mich freizugeben".

„Die Vokabeln „Thorin" und „unter Druck setzen" in einem Satz! Dís, das hört sich nicht nur verwegen, sondern schlichtweg lebensmüde an". Dís lachte und wurde dann wieder ernst.

„Ich schwöre Dir, dass ich dabei weder Dich, noch die Kinder, noch die Stadt irgendwie in Gefahr bringen werde. Dies betrifft nur ihn und mich".

„Also bringst Du nur Dich selber in Gefahr. Und Du denkst, dass gefällt mir besser? Sollte ich nicht einfach mit ihm reden? So von König zu König?", fragte er besorgt.

„Auf keinen Fall. Ein anderer Zwerg wäre schon schlimm genug, aber einen Mann würde er nicht einmal ausreden lassen", antwortete sie mit Nachdruck. Bard sah sie nachdenklich an.

„Dann ist doch etwas dran an den Gerüchten, Dís? Willst Du mir nicht die ganze Geschichte erzählen?", fragte er schließlich.

„Wenn Du mir versprichst, mich nicht dafür zu hassen", sagte sie leise.

„So schlimm?", fragte er zurück.

Dís seufzte. Er zog sie zu sich, bis sie mit ihrem Kopf auf seinen Knien lag, wie vorher Tilda auf ihren und sagte:

„Erzähl".

Und Dís begann langsam die Geschichte ihres Lebens zu erzählen. Von ihrer Kindheit, ihren geliebten Brüdern, ihren Eltern, von der Flucht aus dem Erebor und ihrer unglücklichen Ehe. Von Fílis Geburt und vom Unfalltod ihres Mannes im Jahre 2864, der sie schließlich befreite. Zu Dwalin hatte sie sich zunächst geflüchtet, der sie dann mit ihrem Sohn zu Thorin gebracht hatte. Und dort war vier Wochen später Kíli geboren worden.

„Kíli war also nicht Thorins heimlicher Sohn, falls Du das gehört haben solltest. Er war mir ähnlich, also auch Thorin, aber er war genau wie Fíli Kirins Sohn", sagte sie mit Nachdruck. Bard nickte nur und goss ihr Wein nach.

„Wir waren die einzigen Zwerge in dem Menschendorf, in dem Thorin damals die kleine Schmiede führte. Die einzigen weit und breit. Manchmal kamen Balin und Dwalin zu Besuch, aber sonst waren wir allein. Die Hütte war klein und es gab nur ein Bett. Thorin hat es mir gelassen, als ich hochschwanger ankam und als ich in der ersten Nacht vor lauter Erschöpfung und Erleichterung anfing zu weinen, legte er sich zu mir und hielt mich im Arm. Wir waren so allein. Keine Eltern, keine Großeltern, keine Geschwister, keine Heimat, alle Freunde weit fort. Wir trösteten uns gegenseitig in dieser Nacht. Und es tat uns beiden gut. Und so blieben wir dabei. Ohne den anderen im Arm konnten wir nach einiger Zeit schließlich kaum noch schlafen. Aber es war ein völlig unschuldiges Beieinander. Thorin arbeitete tagsüber in der Schmiede und ich blieb mit den Kindern zuhause. Am Anfang war es nicht leicht, weil ich es nicht gewohnt war, die einfachsten Dinge selber zu machen. Aber, Mahal sei Dank, wohnte nebenan eine patente Menschenfrau, die meine beste Freundin wurde. Mathilde. Sie hat mir durch Kílis Geburt geholfen und sie hat mir alles beigebracht. Wie man kocht, Vorräte anlegt, Wäsche wäscht, erkältete Kinder kuriert, Socken strickt, Knöpfe annäht und Bier braut. Ich habe selber saubergemacht, Hühner gehalten, einen Gemüsegarten angelegt und Rosenstöcke gepflegt und obwohl ich abends todmüde in dieses kleine Bett gefallen bin, waren das die glücklichsten Jahre meines bisherigen Lebens. Ich war so stolz auf Thorin. Darauf, dass er, der verwöhnte Prinz, uns mit seiner Hände Arbeit durchbrachte. Er kam abends nach Hause. Müde von der schweren Arbeit, aber immer gut gelaunt. Er hat mit den Kindern gespielt und sie mit erzogen. Und er war stolz auf mich. Darauf, dass ich, die verwöhnte Prinzessin frisches Brot buk, seine Hemden in Schuss hielt und Dwalin und Balin selbstgebrautes Bier und eine Mahlzeit vorsetzte. Das hat sogar Dwalin imponiert, glaube ich. Es war alles so einfach, so überschaubar. Die Leute im Dorf haben uns für Mann und Frau gehalten und nur Mathilde wusste es besser, behielt es aber für sich. Aber es dauerte nur ein paar Jahre und die Verantwortung für unser Volk holte uns dort ein. Stimmen wurden laut, er müsse das Volk sammeln und in ein neues Zuhause führen. Und so verließen wir das Dorf und mir ist das wahnsinnig schwer gefallen. Ich vermisste den Erebor nicht. Ich hatte kaum Erinnerungen daran. Und ich vermisste auch sonst nichts und ich hätte dort in dieser Hütte mit ihm und meinen Söhnen an meiner Seite alt werden mögen".

Sie seufzte und nahm einen Schluck Wein.

„Und dann habt Ihr in den Blauen Bergen neu begonnen?", fragte Bard.

„Genau. Es hat ein paar Jahre gedauert, aber es kamen langsam alle verstreuten Zwerge dort zusammen und es ging uns gut. Ich war wieder Prinzessin Dís, hatte eine ganze Schar Dienstboten und mehr Platz in meinen Arbeitszimmer, als wir vier zusammen in der Hütte gehabt hatten. Fíli und Kíli wurden auf ihre Rolle als Prinzen und Thronfolger vorbereitet und ich sah sie manchmal tagelang nicht. Ich musste weder den Garten umgraben noch Wäsche waschen, sondern übernahm bald offizielle Aufgaben, repräsentierte, verhandelte, vermittelte und hatte ein offenes Ohr für alles. Thorin und ich standen uns weiterhin sehr nahe, hatten aber jetzt selbstverständlich nicht nur eigene Betten, sondern auch gänzlich getrennte Räumlichkeiten. Und er war nur noch selten so unbeschwert und gut gelaunt wie früher. Wenn er mit Dwalin und den Jungs ein paar Tage zur Jagd war, sah ich ihn lachen wir früher, aber meistens trug er schwer an der Verantwortung, um die er nicht gebeten hatte. Manchmal, wenn er gar nicht einschlafen konnte, schlich er sich spät abends heimlich zu mir und wir hielten uns im Arm, bis wir einschliefen. Einfach so aus Gewohnheit. Ich hatte anfangs noch eine Reihe Verehrer dort und auf den einen oder anderen hatte ich sogar selber einen Blick geworfen. Ich bin ja nicht aus Holz. Merkwürdigerweise entwickelte sich nie etwas daraus und heute vermute ich, dass Thorin schon damals seine Finger im Spiel hatte und alle Interessenten irgendwie einschüchterte. Eigentlich müsste ich ihn das heute einmal fragen", meinte Dís nachdenklich.

„Ich wette, er hat ihnen gesteckt, dass Du Dwalin versprochen bist und sie sich an ihn wenden müssten", grinste Bard und Dís musste lachen.

„Etwas in der Art, ja. Naja, Jedenfalls änderte sich alles an dem Tag, an dem ich 130 wurde. Das weiß ich noch wie heute. Er hatte mir, wieder einmal, viel zu teuren Schmuck geschenkt. Völlig über das hinaus, was ich brauchte, um angemessen repräsentieren zu können. Bard, Du wirst mir bitte niemals Schmuck schenken, nicht wahr?", bat sie.

„Nein, ich werde Dir Rosenstöcke und Kohlrabipflänzchen für unseren Garten schenken, Geliebte", flüsterte er ihr voller Inbrunst ins Ohr und sie jauchzte lachend.

„Dafür kannst du alles von mir haben, Geliebter", flüsterte sie lächelnd zurück.

Sie sahen sich lange in die Augen. Schließlich zog Bard sie an sich und begann, sie zu küssen. Bedächtig zunächst, dann heftig und fordernd. Schließlich unterbrach er atemlos.

„Liebste Nachbarin, den Rest Deiner Geschichte heben wir uns für einen anderen Abend auf, wenn es Dir recht ist".

„Nichts lieber als das".

„Und heute Nacht werde ich Dich nicht wieder fort lassen", flüsterte er und küsste ihr Ohr.

Dís schlang die Arme um ihn und lächelte zustimmend.

Bard hob sie auf, wie vorher Tilda, und trug sie die Treppen hinauf in sein Schlafzimmer.

„Wenn ich mir nur nicht wie ein Kinderschänder vorkäme mit Dir kleinem Fräulein neben mir", sagte er leise.

„Oh, glaub mir. Sobald wir gleich alleine sind, wirst Du wie ein kleiner Junge da stehen, Milchbart", hauchte sie ihm mit ihrer samtigen Stimme ins Ohr.

Sie stand sehr früh am Morgen auf, zog sich leise an und küsste ihn wach. Draußen war es noch stockdunkel.

„Ich muss los", sagte sie leise.

„Wann sehe ich Dich wieder?", fragte er.

„Frühestens übermorgen. Ein paar Dinge muss ich im Berg noch erledigen", antwortete sie. Sie sah einen Moment verlegen aus und fuhr fort:

„Es hat mir gut getan, Dir das alles erzählen zu können gestern Abend. Ich hoffe, Du wirst den zweiten Teil der Geschichte auch so gut aufnehmen". Er sah sie liebevoll an und sagte:

„Ich denke, ich bin Dir seit letzter Nacht schon soweit verfallen, dass nichts was Du sagen könntest, mich abschrecken könnte. Selbst wenn Du mir erzählst, Du hättest eine leidenschaftliche Affäre mit dem alten Smaug gehabt".

„Genau das war der Plan", erwiderte Dís schmunzelnd.

Bard brachte sie zur Tür, die in den Garten hinaus führte und half ihr in ihren warmen Pelz. Sie küssten sich noch einmal und Dís huschte im ersten Tageslicht durch den glitzernden Schnee, der die Wege bedeckte. Durch Bards Garten, durch die kleine Pforte zum Nachbargrundstück und dort nach ein paar Metern ein paar Stufen hinauf zur Hintertür ihres eigene Hauses. Es war offen. Sie winkte noch einmal zum Nachbarhaus hinüber und schlüpfte dann ins Warme hinein.

Junkin schlief auf der Ofenbank. Sie weckte ihn und ließ ihre Ponys satteln. Zehn Minuten später ritten sie zusammen durch die stillen Straßen in Richtung des Erebor.

Dort angekommen betrat sie leise ihre Räume. Alles war leer und unberührt. Im Schlafzimmer standen die Doppeltüren nach nebenan weit offen. Sie schlich mit angehaltenem Atem näher und sah Thorin schlafend in seinem Bett liegen. Auf der Seite liegend, ein Kissen im Arm. So wie so oft. Sie betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang und forschte in ihren Gefühlen. Doch mehr als geschwisterliche Zuneigung, meinte sie nicht zu fühlen. So leise sie konnte, schloss sie die Türen, nahm rasch ein Bad und zog sich an. Danach ließ sie sich Frühstück für zwei bringen und warf ihren Teelöffel scheppernd zu Boden. Im nächsten Augenblick flogen die Türen auf und Thorin stand im Nachthemd vor ihr.

„Guten Morgen, Bruder", sagte Dís strahlend.

Er antwortete nicht, sondern starrte sie mit finsterem Blick an.

„Lässt Du Dich auch noch einmal blicken?", fragte er schließlich unwirsch und Dís bemerkte mit Sorge, wie unglücklich er aussah.

„Ich wollte eigentlich gestern Abend kommen, mochte aber bei dem Schneetreiben nicht los. Heute kommt doch Tauriel zu Besuch. Weißt Du noch? Ich hatte Dir doch davon erzählt", erwiderte sie munter.

„Elben! Und Menschen! Dafür hast Du Zeit, ja? Was ist mit Deinen Pflichten hier?", fuhr er sie an.

„Thorin, ich leiste meinen Beitrag für den Erebor auch dort in Thal. Sag mir lieber, was es hier Neues gibt. Bei Dwin alles in Ordnung?", versuchte sie abzulenken und reichte ihm eine Tasse Tee.

Thorin ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen und nahm die Tasse und ein Gebäckstück vom Tablett.

„Ich war letzte Woche mit Balin bei ihr auf der Baustelle im Westtempel. Ergab sich so. Lag auf unserem Weg und Balin wollte sich das Vorankommen dort selber einmal anschauen. Dwin ist wahrlich ein Gewinn für den Erebor, muss ich sagen. Sie leistet erstklassige Arbeit. Und Dwalin sagt, sie hat schon einige Male nach Dir gefragt", brummte er kauend.

Dís horchte auf und nahm sich im Stillen vor, gleich als erstes Dwin zu besuchen.

Thorin riss sie aus ihren Gedanken:

„Dís, wie lange soll das noch so gehen? Ich brauche Dich hier. Genau hier neben mir ist Dein Platz!", sagte er deutlich und ihr gefiel der bedrohliche Unterton in seiner Stimme ganz und gar nicht.

„Ehrlich gesagt, tut mir der Abstand im Augenblick sehr gut. Kein Streit. Keine Gräber unter mir. Niemand, der plötzlich nachts im Zimmer steht", begann sie vorsichtig.

Er hielt inne und sah fast belustigt zu ihr herüber.

„Ach Dís, komm schon", sagte er und stand langsam auf. Er setzte sich zu ihr und das Verlangen in seinem Blick, ging ihr durch Mark und Bein. Er begann, sanft ihr Haar in den Nacken zu streichen und ihren Hals zu küssen. Dís wandte sich brüsk ab und stand auf.

„Thorin, es gibt sogar schon Gerüchte in Thal", murmelte sie und mied seinen enttäuschten Blick. Sie kam sich schäbig vor. Sie selber hatte eine Nacht voller Zärtlichkeiten verbracht und jemanden, der ungeduldig ihre Rückkehr erwartete. Aber ihn, der ihr jahrelang der Liebste gewesen war, wies sie zurück. Und an dem, was sie für ihn empfand, war nicht er schuld. Alles was zwischen ihnen gewesen war, hatte auch sie so gewollt. Sie schämte sich für ihr Taktieren und musste sich zwingen, jetzt nicht nachzugeben und ihn in ihre Arme zu schließen.

„Na, und? Lass sie doch alle reden! Ich liebe Dich, Dís! Du bist das einzige, was mich am Leben hält! Lass uns beide den Bund schließen! Ich habe in den Chroniken nachgelesen. Es gab Zeiten, in denen das üblich war", beharrte er.

„Thorin, ich will so einen Bund nicht. Ich will, dass Du Dir eine Gemahlin nimmst. Ich will, dass Du eine Familie gründest und Kinder großziehst, die Du liebst. Keinen Geschwisterbund! Thorin! Das ist nicht richtig, auch wenn es solche Zeiten gegeben haben mag. Es ist gegen die Natur. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum wir uns über die Jahre so viel zu nahe gekommen sind. Aber ich möchte Dich wieder wie Deine Schwester lieben und Dir in die Augen sehen können, Bruder".

„Hör doch auf mit diesen Spielchen, Dís! Wem willst Du etwas vormachen? Mir? Doch wohl eher Dir selber! Du wirst sehen, es wird sein wie die anderen Male, als Du es beenden wolltest: In ein paar Tagen liegen wir wieder beisammen und Du schlägst mir Deine Nägel in den Rücken!", grollte er verletzt und verließ Türen schlagend ihr Zimmer.

Dís schloss die Augen. Ihr Hals schien von seinen Küssen zu brennen und sie fühlte ihr Herz dumpf in ihrer Brust schlagen. Dies würde schwerer werden, als sie gedacht hatte.

* * *

 **Schön wäre, wenn Ihr Zeit für ein Review finden würdet. Danke! custor XO**


	10. Chapter 10

Eine halbe Stunde später stand sie vor Dwins Tür. Es war offen und drinnen waren zwei Zwerge mit Putzarbeiten beschäftigt. Dís erhielt die Auskunft, dass Meister Balin bereits im Kontor, Hauptmann Dwalin im Dienst und seine Gemahlin schon auf der Baustelle seien. Dís seufzte und machte sich auf den Weg zum Westtempel. Am Portal traf sie auf Helle und begrüßte ihn erfreut. Sie unterhielten sich kurz und er führte sie hinein. Zehn Zwerge und zwei Zwerginnen waren im Innern an der Arbeit. Es war laut und staubig. Von weitem sahen sie Dwin in ihrer Kluft in drei Metern Höhe auf einer Plattform an einem Wandfries stehen. Sie trug einen Mundschutz gegen den allgegenwärtigen Steinstaub und arbeitete mit Eisen und Knüpfel an einer Reihe Ornamente. Ihre Schläge fielen gleichmäßig und konzentriert. Helle bedeutete Dís, sie nicht unvermittelt anzusprechen.

„Wenn sie erschrickt und das Eisen verreißt, können wir die Reihe von vorne beginnen", rief er ihr durch den Lärm der Schläge hindurch zu.

Sie gingen langsam um Dwin herum nach vorne zum Altarraum. Dwin blickte von ihrer Arbeit auf und hielt inne. Sie nahm ihren Mundschutz ab und strahlte.

„Dís! Wie schön!", rief sie und kam zu ihnen herunter. Sie klopfte sich den gröbsten Staub von den Kleidern und umarmte sie. Die Prinzessin ließ sich zeigen, woran Dwin gerade arbeitete und nickte anerkennend.

„Thorin hat recht. Das ist meisterliche Arbeit", sagte sie und Dwin war anzusehen, wie sehr sie das Lob freute.

Der Meister beantwortete Dís' Frage nach einem freien Tag für Dwin natürlich nicht abschlägig und die beiden Zwerginnen gingen plaudernd zurück zu Dwins Wohnung. Tauriel würde nicht vor dem späten Vormittag eintreffen und so hatten sie noch eine Weile Zeit. Dwin wusch sich rasch, zog sich um, kochte Tee und die beiden Freundinnen setzten sich an den Küchentisch. Dwin holte einen Rest Apfelkuchen aus der Speisekammer und schnitt zwei Stücke für sie ab.

„Alles in Ordnung? Du siehst müde aus, Dwin", fragte Dís. Dwin lächelte matt.

„Eigentlich ist alles in bester Ordnung", sagte sie lächelnd und sah zu Boden.

„Eigentlich?".

Dwin seufzte.

„Dís, ich habe alles bekommen, was ich mir je gewünscht habe: Den Gefährten, den ich wollte und den ich von ganzem Herzen liebe. Einen Bund und eine Feier, wie sie schöner nicht hätten sein können. Sogar mit dem König und seiner Schwester als Zeugen! Ein Besuch zuhause in den Eisenbergen, der so harmonisch war, wie ich es nicht zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Eine Arbeitsstelle genau nach meinen Wünschen. Helle und Tombur wohlbehalten zurück. Eine wunderbare Wohnung, den liebsten Schwager von ganz Mittelerde und ein Leben, in dem niemals ein zu wenig Gold ein Hindernis sein wird. Und ...", sie brach ab und legte die Hand auf ihren Unterleib. Dís riss die Augen auf.

„Du bist schwanger?", fragte sie freudig.

Dwin nickte und schlug die Augen nieder. Dís griff über den Tisch hinweg ihre Hände.

„Aber Dwin! Das ist doch wundervoll! Dwalin war sicher außer sich vor Freude!", sagte sie, besorgt über Dwins Niedergeschlagenheit.

„Er weiß es noch gar nicht".

„Warum nicht, um alles in der Welt?", fragte Dís verblüfft.

Dwin zögerte einen Moment, aber dann sprudelte es unglücklich aus ihr heraus.

„Er will nicht, dass ich meinem Beruf nachgehe. Es gibt jeden Tag Genörgel und Reibereien deshalb. Es tut mir jedes Mal weh, wenn er schlecht über meine Arbeit spricht, aber er wertschätzt nur das da", antwortete sie abschätzig und zeigte auf den Apfelkuchen.

„Kochen und backen und herausgeputzt auf dem Sofa sitzen, soll ich. Aber das will ich nicht! Ich will Stein formen und eines Tages Meisterin sein. Aber er ist der festen Überzeugung, wenn erst Kinder da sind, muss ich zuhause bleiben. Dís! Ich will mich nicht entscheiden müssen zwischen einem Kind und meiner Arbeit. Und für keine der Zwerginnen in der Zunft ist das je ein Problem gewesen. Es gibt Kinderbetreuung ganz nach den Bedürfnissen der Familien im Zunfthaus und für uns zuhause war das völlig selbstverständlich. Wir sind dort alle zusammen aufgewachsen. Die Zunft ist Familie! Wie oft habe ich versucht, Dwalin das zu erklären. Aber er ist so etwas von stur! Ich fürchte mich davor, dass er mir tatsächlich verbieten wird, weiter im Tempel zu arbeiten, wenn er davon erfährt, dass ich schwanger bin. Er war auch noch nicht einmal dort. Er weiß gar nicht, was ich überhaupt tue und versteht nicht, wie wichtig mir die Anerkennung dort ist. Aber das allerschlimmste ist, dass ich manchmal Schmerzen im Leib habe und ich mich fürchte, dass es tatsächlich besser wäre, zuhause auf dem Sofa zu liegen und nicht auf Arbeit zu stehen".

Jetzt standen ihr die Tränen in den Augen.

„Warst Du bei Oin?", fragte Dís mitleidig. Dwin nickte.

„Ja. Er hat versprochen, Dwalin nichts zu sagen. Er untersucht mich regelmäßig. Die Arbeit ist seiner Meinung nach auch überhaupt keine Gefahr für das Kind. Was ihm Sorgen bereitet, ist eher, dass ich so unglücklich bin. Er sagt, wichtig sei nicht, dass ich mich wer weiß wie schone, sondern dass Dwalin und ich uns zusammen mit Zuversicht und Liebe auf das Kind freuen".

„Da hat er nicht ganz Unrecht, Dwin", sagte Dís und drückte ihre Hände.

„Ich weiß", antwortete Dwin unter Tränen, „Ich bin so zerrissen, Dís!".

„Hör zu. Keines unserer Gesetze gibt Dwalin das Recht, Dir irgendetwas zu verbieten. Schon gar nicht etwas so Wichtiges wie Deine Profession. Wenn es hart auf hart kommt, ziehst Du Dein Kind ohne ihn groß in der Zunft und mit meiner Hilfe. Das ist immer noch besser, als unglücklich zuhause zu sitzen. Aber soweit wird es mir Sicherheit nicht kommen! Du musst ihm in der Frage nicht nachgeben, aber Du musst ihm von der Schwangerschaft erzählen! Es ihm zu verschweigen ist keine Lösung. Im Gegenteil. Diese Heimlichkeit ist eine Last und sie schadet Dir. Und womöglich dem Kind auch. Versprich mir, dass Du mit Dwalin heute noch darüber redest. Sonst mache ich das!", sagte sie eindringlich.

„Das hat Oin auch schon angeboten. Aber ich schaffe das schon. Du hast ja völlig recht, Dís. Gut, dass Du gekommen bist", sagte Dwin und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Sie umarmten sich.

„Und? Wie läuft es in der Stadt?", fragte Dwin. Dís schwieg und lächelte sie nur breit an.

„Wie schön!", meinte Dwin augenzwinkernd.

Als es schließlich auf Mittag zuging, schlenderten beide zum Tor herunter. In ihren warmen Pelzen spazierten sie an der kalten, klaren Luft über den tief verschneiten Vorplatz. Sie mussten nicht lange warten, da sahen sie Tauriels hohe Gestalt zu Pferde herankommen. Dís ließ jemanden Tauriels Pferd zu den Ställen führen und versorgen und die drei gingen ins Innere hinein. Dís führte ihren Gast ein wenig herum. Tauriel war noch niemals in einem Zwergenheimatberg gewesen und sie sah sich staunend um. Die Hallen verloren sich in schwindelnden Höhen und schier bodenlosen Tiefen unter ihnen. Ein grünliches Licht aus Lampen und Fackeln erhellte die Wege und die Luft war entgegen ihrer Erwartung frisch und auch recht warm. Dís versuchte, ihr das komplizierte Belüftungsnetz zu erklären, aber Tauriel, die in ihrem Zuhause über Luftzufuhr niemals hatte einen Gedanken verschwenden musste, konnte ihr offensichtlich nur schwer folgen. Sie lachte.

„Wie unglaublich! Luft aus Röhren!".

Gemeinsam stiegen sie hinauf zum königlichen Wohnflügel und Dís führte sie in den Speisesaal, wo für sie drei gedeckt war. Tauriel hatte einen kleinen Ballen wunderbaren, silbrigen Stoffes für Dwin als verspätetes Bundgeschenk mitgebracht und für Dís drei Flaschen sehr guten Weines. Sie aßen zusammen und Dís ließ sich von Tauriel dabei von ihrem erster Begegnung mit Kíli erzählen. Dwin saß neben ihr und hörte zu, war aber in Gedanken zwischendurch immer wieder bei Dwalin und ihrem ungeborenen Kind.

Tauriel gab Dís gerade einen Runenstein, den Kíli bei sich getragen hatte. Dís nahm ihn entgegen und schlug mit einem Schluchzen die Hand vor den Mund. Dwin rückte näher an Dís heran und legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter. In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und Thorin kam herein. Dwin sprang auf und verbeugte sich und auch Tauriel erhob sich, neigte den Kopf und legte ihre Rechte auf ihr Herz zum Gruß. Thorin begrüßte Dwin freundlich und Tauriel förmlich und mit finsterem Blick. Dann wandte er sich stirnrunzelnd seiner Schwester zu.

„Dís, was ist denn? Was hast du da?", fragte er leise und ging neben Dís' Stuhl in die Hocke. Dís wurde immer noch von Schluchzen geschüttelt. Sie öffnete ihre Rechte, die den kleinen Stein umklammert hatte und hielt ihn ihm hin. Thorin betrachtete den Stein, seufzte und nahm seine Schwester in den Arm. Er flüsterte ihr ins Ohr und küsste ihre Stirn. Dwin war maßlos erstaunt, wie sanft der strenge König sein konnte und als sie Tauriel einen verstohlenen Blick zuwarf, sah sie das gleiche Erstaunen auf ihrem Gesicht. Dís beruhigte sich langsam, putzte sich die Nase und fragte:

„Isst Du mit uns?".

Der König schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein", sagte er knapp und erhob sich wieder, „Ich werde Euch drei nicht weiter stören. Ich bin die nächsten Tage im Grenzgebiet zu Rhun. Es gab Überfälle auf die Handelsstraßen. Dwalin packt auch gerade", sagte er freundlich zu Dwin.

Die erschrak und sah Dís an.

„Geh zu ihm. Jetzt gleich!", sagte die Prinzessin nur.

Die blonde Zwergin sprang auf, hielt inne, verbeugte sich eilig in Richtung des Königs, winkte Tauriel lächelnd zu und eilte hinaus.

Dwin lief die Treppen hinab und stand einen Moment später vor Dwalin, der gerade Winterhemden und Fäustlinge in seine Satteltaschen stopfte. Er sah überrascht auf als sie hereingestürmt kam. Dwin warf sich in seine Arme.

„Ihr müsst nach Rhun sagt der König?".

Dwalin nickte und zog sie einen Moment lang an sich. Dann hielt er sie auf Armeslänge von sich und sah sie liebevoll an. Er berührte mit zwei Fingern seiner schweren, tätowierten Hand versunken den Anhänger an ihrer Kette, den er ihr anlässlich ihres Bundes hatte anfertigen lassen und den sie ständig trug. Ein Bergkristall, in den der Goldschmied den auf Hochglanz polierten Orkzahn eingelassen hatte, wunderschön in runengeschmücktes Gold gefasst und an einer dreireihigen Goldkette befestigt.

Dwalin hatte ihr dazu gesagt, dass der Anhänger sie für immer an ihre eigene Kraft und an ihn erinnern solle. Sie hatte geweint vor Glück. Dís und Helle hatten auch geweint, Balin und so manch einer der anderen Gefährten, die alle anwesend waren, war den Tränen nahe gewesen und selbst der König hatte sie lächelnd angesehen. Dann hatte Dwalin ihr die Kette umgelegt und seitdem trug sie sie. Ihr Geschenk für Dwalin war ein Ring gewesen, der eine Achatkamee mit ihrem Abbild trug. Dwin hatte ihn mit Balin zusammen ausgesucht und in Auftrag gegeben. Balin hatte ihn auch bezahlt, aber Dwin bestand darauf, ihm den Preis zu erstatten, sobald sie wieder in Arbeit sein würde. Doch als ihre Brüder in den Eisenbergen mit Balin über die Mitgift beraten wollten und dieser nur bereit war, einer quasi symbolischen Summe zuzustimmen, einigte man sich dort auf genau den Preis des Ringes. Damit waren alle zufrieden gewesen. Dwalin trug den Ring am Ringfinger seiner rechten Hand. Manchmal sah sie ihn ganz in Gedanken mit der Linken danach fassen, ihn berühren und reiben, wie um sicher zu gehen, dass er da war und sie freute sich sehr darüber.

Immer wieder war ihr klar, dass er der Richtige war und doch, war ihr elend zumute, wenn sie an ihre Schwangerschaft dachte. Sie war so furchtbar durcheinander. Mal war ihr zum Lachen, gleich danach zum Weinen zumute. Einen Moment war sie voller Elan und und im nächsten wieder völlig mutlos. Oin hatte ihr gesagt, dass das seines Wissens manchmal mit einer Schwangerschaft einher gehe. Und er hatte auf den nächsten Trupp Siedler aus den Blauen Bergen verwiesen. Mit denen würde neben Bomburs Frau und Familie auch eine erfahrene Hebamme eintreffen. Die könne ihr sicherlich mit diesen Fragen noch viel besser weiterhelfen, hatte Oin gesagt. Seine eigenen Erfahrungen auf diesem Gebiet beschränkten sich leider auf eher theoretisches Wissen.

Wie im Fieber zog sie Dwalin jetzt zu sich herunter und küsste ihn mit Tränen in den Augen. Er hob sie auf eine Stufe, die zu ihrem etwas erhöht stehenden Bett hinaufführte. So stand sie mit ihm auf Augenhöhe. Er wischte ihr ungeschickt die Tränen von den Wangen und sagte leise:

„Na, na. Was soll denn das? Keine Tränen! Das Schlimmste, was passieren kann, ist, dass ich mir unterwegs den Arsch abfriere. Die sind auch schlau genug, sich ohne Deckung im Winter nicht blicken zu lassen. In höchstens zehn Tagen sind wir wieder hier, ohne was erreicht zu haben, wette ich. Aber los muss ich morgen früh trotzd...". Sie küsste ihn hitzig, zog ihn zum Bett hinauf, zerrte mit fahrigen Fingern ihr Kleid vom Leibe und riss ungeduldig an seinem Gürtel. Das sie fast ständig vor Lust brannte, hatte sie Oin gar nicht sagen mögen.

„He! Auf Vergewaltigung stehen vierzig Stockschläge. Das weißt Du, ja?", brummte er belustigt.

„Ich geb´ Dir gleich vierzig, wenn Du nicht sofort herkommst und Deine verdammte Pflicht tust!", knurrte sie zurück.

Dwalin grinste und zog sich betont langsam aus. Dwin stöhnte. Endlich stieg er zu ihr ins Bett und legte sich bedächtig auf sie. Er spürte, wie sie sich unter seinem Körper wand und sah, wie sehr sie es genoss, die Schwere seines Leibes auf sich zu spüren. Er packte ihre Handgelenke und hielt sie fest auf das Bett gedrückt. Sie sahen sich in die Augen.

„Wie willst Du´s?", fragte er rau.

Sie formte ein einzelnes Wort mit ihren Lippen ohne es laut auszusprechen.

„Sollst Du haben", raunte er.

Er ließ ihre Handgelenke los und sie packte mit beiden Händen nach den Streben am Kopfende ihres Bettes.

Im nächsten Moment war er in ihr und warf sich mit seinem Gewicht in die Stöße. Tief und hart. Sie hielt mit aller Kraft gegen. Ihr Schoß glühte. Fast bedauerte sie, wie schnell sie ihren Höhepunkt erreichte und schrie ihre Lust ungehemmt hinaus. Dwalin kam wenige Stöße später. Danach lagen sie eng umschlungen beisammen. Sie lag auf der Seite mit ihrem Rücken an seinem warmen Bauch. Sein Arm umfing sie und er küsste bedächtig ihre Schulter.

„So warm werd' ich's 'ne Weile nicht haben", brummte er.

„Kannst Du nicht bleiben? Ich mag's nicht, wenn ich nachts alleine hier liege", flüsterte sie, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass er seinen König nie würde alleine losziehen lassen. Sie kuschelte sich noch enger an ihn und presste ihren Hintern an seinen Schoß.

Er ächzte und drückte sein Gesicht an ihren Nacken.

Ihr fiel mit einem Mal wieder ein, warum sie überhaupt zu ihm gelaufen war und sofort stellte sich wieder dieses Unbehagen ein. Sie wollte es ihm jetzt sagen. Wollte es wirklich. Sie grübelte nach den richtigen Worten, da unterbrach er sie. Er brummte schläfrig:

„So mag ich das. Einmal kein verdammter Staub und keine klobige Arbeitskluft!".

Aufheulend schleuderte Dwin seinen Arm und die Decken von sich. Sie warf ihm einen verletzten Blick zu, fuhr in ihr Kleid und rannte ohne Schuhe und Mantel hinaus aus dem Zimmer, hinaus aus der Wohnung und warf die Türen hinter sich zu. Weinend lief sie die Treppen hinab in die Tiefen des Erebor. Und immer weiter, tiefer hinein stolperte sie mit tränenverschwommenem Blick. Hinein in die alten Minen. Soweit unten war sie noch nie zuvor gewesen. Sie hörte Stimmen und Gelächter aus einem Seitengang und stürzte hinab ins Dunkel der gegenüberliegenden Seite. Ein scharfer Schmerz durchzuckte ihren Unterleib. Sie erschrak, strauchelte, schlug mit dem Kopf an einen Vorsprung der niedrigen Decke und fiel in tiefe Dunkelheit.

Es war reiner Zufall, dass Bifur sie fand. Er hatte eigentlich nur Bofurs Geplapper einer Weile entgehen und in Ruhe seine Pfeife rauchen wollen. Aber als er das Hölzchen entzündete, um den Tabak in Brand zu setzen, fiel der Lichtschein auf die kleine, zusammengekrümmte Gestalt ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt. Bifur erkannte sie sofort, fiel neben ihr auf den steinernen Boden und sprach sie erschrocken an. Als sie nicht reagierte, hob er sie hoch und lief zurück zu den anderen. Ihr Kleid fühlte sich nass an, aber erst als er in der hell erleuchteten Stube der Minenarbeiter ankam, sah er, dass es nicht Grubenwasser war, das dass Gewebe tränkte, sondern Blut, das von ihren nackten Füssen tropfte.

Dwalin war verwirrt und verärgert zurückgeblieben, als sie so plötzlich ohne ein weiteres Wort davongelaufen war. Er verstand es einfach nicht. Eben noch hatten sie voller Leidenschaft zusammengelegen und dann das! Was zum Balrog ging nur in ihr vor? Versteh einer die Weiber! Er hatte überlegt, sie suchen zu gehen, aber er wusste nicht recht, wo er beginnen sollte und vermutete sowieso, dass sie zu Dís gelaufen war und sich dort über ihn beklagte. Warum auch immer. Schon seit ein paar Wochen war es oft schwierig mit ihr auszukommen. Mürrisch und ratlos schloss er die Augen und gähnte. Ermattet döste er ein. Als er eine Stunde später endlich wach wurde, stand er auf, zog sich rasch an und packte zu Ende. Sie war immer noch nicht zurück und seine Unruhe wuchs von Minute zu Minute. Gerade hatte er beschlossen, sich doch auf die Suche zu machen, als es so heftig klopfte, als wollte jemand die schwere Eingangstür einschlagen. Dwalin öffnete und stand vor Bofur, der keuchte, als wäre er gerade zehn Meilen bergauf gerannt. Zudem funkelte er Dwalin wutentbrannt an. Dwalin starrte grimmig zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Was denn?", fuhr er ihn an.

„Beweg Deinen Arsch zu Oin runter!", brüllte Bofur ihn an.

Dwalin erstarrte.

„Was ist passiert?".

„Das fragst Du mich, verdammt?", brüllte Bofur weiter und hielt ihm seine blutverschmierten Hände und Ärmel hin, „Verdammt, Dwalin!".

Dwalin packte ihn zornig mit einer Hand am Hals.

„Wovon redest Du?", presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

Bofur trat ihm mit voller Wucht zwischen die Beine. Dwalin klappte ächzend vorn über und ließ ihn los.

„Beeil Dich, Du Idiot! Sie verblutet Oin unter den Händen weg!", bellte Bofur krächzend. Dwalin stieß ihn zur Seite und lief mit wankenden Schritten zur Treppe.

Als er die Krankenstation betrat, war dort nur Oins eindringliche Stimme zu hören. Ansonsten war es totenstill. Er sah Bifur mit betroffener Miene vor einer Bettnische stehen und stürzte auf ihn zu. Bifur blickte auf und sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich. Feindselig stellte er sich Dwalin in den Weg. Aber Oin hatte ihn auch kommen sehen und rief verzweifelt:

„Lass den Unsinn, Bifur! Dwalin, schnell! Komm her und sprich Du mit ihr! Sieh zu, dass sie bei Bewusstsein bleibt! Sonst verlieren wir sie auch noch!".

Dwalin stürzte zu ihm und nahm seinen Platz neben Dwins Bett ein. Dwin lag bleich und zitternd auf ihrem Lager, ihr glasiger Blick an die Decke gerichtet. Er griff ihre Hand. Kalt und feucht und ohne Kraft lag sie in seiner. Seine Finger fühlten ihren Pulsschlag als er seine Hand um ihre schloss. Zu schnell. Zu schwach. Wie viele Male hatte er Kameraden so sterben sehen. War es nicht sogar Fíli gewesen, der genauso in seinen Armen verblutete war? Angst kroch ihm den Rücken herauf und drohte, ihm die Kehle zuzuschnüren.

„Dwin! Dwin! Sieh mich an! Bitte, sieh mich an!", bat er heiser und seine Stimme klang ihm fremd in den Ohren. Sie wandte ihm ihren flackernden Blick zu, schien ihn zu erkennen und fing an, stumm zu weinen.

„Was ist passiert? Dwin, sag mir, was passiert ist!", beschwor er sie und zog ihre Hand an seinen Mund. Dwin bewegte die Lippen, brachte aber keinen Ton zustande, während ihr weiter die Tränen über die bleichen Wangen liefen. Dwalin spürte plötzlich Oins Hand auf seiner Schulter

„Dwalin, sie hat Euer Kind verloren", sagte der alte Heiler leise.

„Was?", fragte Dwalin verstört und sah Oin verständnislos an, „Was für'n Kind?".

Oin seufzte und fuhr fort:

„Dwalin, Dwin war schwanger. Es tut mir so leid! Wir können nur hoffen, dass es für sie selber nicht zu spät ist. Bifur hat sie unten in den Minen gefunden".

Dwalin sah kurz zu Bifur hinüber, der mit Bofur immer noch am Bettende stand. Beide sahen beklommen aus und Dwalin dämmerte es langsam, dass sie ihn für Dwins Zustand verantwortlich gemacht hatten. Immerhin hatte er ihr schon einmal Gewalt angetan.

Dwalin ließ seinen Kopf auf Dwins Schulter sinken und schloss die Augen. Oins Worte dröhnten in seinem Kopf. Ein Kind. Sein Kind. Sein Kind war tot. Und Dwin würde vielleicht auch für immer gehen. Alles seine Schuld. Irgendwie war es bestimmt seine Schuld. Wie immer. Warum war sie sonst von ihm fortgelaufen? Warum war sie in die Minen geflohen? Warum hatte sie ihm nichts von dem Kind gesagt?

„Dwin! Bleib bei mir! Bitte, bleib bei mir!", flüsterte er ihr heiser ins Ohr.

Dís hatte den Nachmittag mit Tauriel verbracht. Viel erzählt, gelacht und geweint. Sie waren zusammen in der Grabkammer gewesen und Tauriel war, wie Dís, beim Anblick von Kílis steinernem Abbild fast zusammengebrochen. Sie hatten Kílis Runenstein zusammen auf sein Grab gelegt und sich minutenlang weinend im Arm gehalten. Beiden hatte dieses Treffen gut getan. Sie versprachen sich gegenseitig, in Verbindung zu bleiben und nachdem Dís ihre Elbenfreundin verabschiedet hatte, ging sie langsam und ganz in Gedanken in ihre Gemächer hinauf. Junkin fing sie noch beim Hereinkommen ab und berichtete rasch, was man sich im Berg über die Gemahlin von Hauptmann Dwalin erzählte. Ohne weiteres Wort rauschte Dís hinunter zu Dwins Wohnung, traf dort aber nur Balin an, der von den Gerüchten noch nichts gehört hatte. Auf das höchste besorgt machten sich beide auf den Weg zu Oin.

Auf der Krankenstation angekommen, griff sich Balin einen Stuhl und setzte sich stumm neben seinen Bruder. Sie sahen sich kurz an, bevor Dwalin sich wieder Dwin zuwandte und leise auf sie einredete. Zwischendurch versuchte er immer wieder, ihr etwas zu Trinken einzuflößen, wie Oin es ihm gezeigt hatte.

Dís aber ging direkt zu ihrem alten Heiler.

„Und?", fragte sie ernst.

Oin sah zu Boden.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie lange sie schon dort unten in den Minen gelegen hat. Wie viel Blut sie genau verloren hat, kann ich nur raten. Aber es sieht nicht gut aus. Ich fürchte, dass sie die Nacht nicht überleben wird. Oh, Dís! Das es soweit kommen musste! Sie hatte sich mir doch anvertraut! Hätte ich nur früher mit Dwalin gesprochen!", sagte er leise und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seinen Bart.

„Oin, ich weiß nicht, was heute passiert ist, aber es ist mit Sicherheit nicht Deine Schuld! Ich hätte für sie da sein müssen. Ich wollte auf sie aufpassen hier im Erebor".

Sie winkte Bifur und Bofur heran und wies sie an, Thorin und die übrigen Gefährten und auch Tombur und Helle holen zu gehen, damit alle Dwin noch einmal sehen konnten, falls es wirklich zum Schlimmsten kommen sollte. Die beiden verbeugten sich und gingen stumm hinaus.

Im Laufe des Abends kamen sie alle an Dwins Krankenbett zusammen. Bifur und Bofur, Ori, Dori und Nori, Bombur und Gloin, Helle und Tombur. Sie alle traten zu Dwalin, sprachen ihm Mut zu, streichelten Dwins Hand und versammelten sich im Warteraum. Sie unterhielten sich leise. Thorin kam und setzte sich wortlos hinter Balin und Dwalin, nachdem er kurz mit Oin und Dís gesprochen hatte. Gegen Mitternacht schickte Oin alle Besucher nach Hause. Helle weinte haltlos und Tombur führte ihn hinaus. Nur Dwalin, Balin, Dís und Thorin blieben. Oin selber legte sich auf eine Pritsche in der Ecke und bat, ihn sofort zu wecken, falls er gebraucht würde. Dís und Balin lösten Dwalin einige Male ab, damit er sich kurz ausruhen konnte.

Gegen drei Uhr früh war Dís in Thorins Arm eingeschlafen und auch Balin schnarchte leise auf seinem Stuhl, das Kinn auf der Brust. Thorin saß an die Wand gelehnt mit geschlossenen Augen schräg hinter Dwalin, der immer noch wie in Trance auf Dwin einredete.

„Wenn sie Eurem Kind folgen will, solltest Du sie nicht gehen lassen?", fragte Thorin leise. Dwalin hielt inne, sah sich zu Thorin um, der seinen Blick ernst und fragend erwiderte.

„Nein! Nein, nein, nein!", knurrte Dwalin zähneknirschend und wandte sich wieder ab, „Glaub mir, wenn sie geht, bin ich morgen auch tot".

Thorin löste sich sanft von Dís und lehnte sie vorsichtig an die Wand hinter ihnen. Er legte ihr seinen Pelzumhang um und sie kuschelte sich schlafend hinein. Thorin aber kam zu Dwalin herüber.

„Ich löse Dich ab", sagte er. Dwalin sah ihn an und nickte. Er stand auf und legte Dwins Hand in Thorins. Er warf noch einen verzweifelten Blick auf seine Gemahlin, die wie tot dalag. Dann ging er schulternrollend hinaus, um sich etwas zu Trinken zu holen. Thorin wartete, bis er das Zimmer verlassen hatte.

Dann sagte er streng:

„Dwin! Sieh mich an!".

Dwins Blick flackerte zu ihm hinauf und er sah, dass sie ihn erkannte und sich ihre Augen erschrocken weiteten. Ihre Hand zuckte schwach in seiner, aber er hielt sie fest. Der Blick aus seinen blauen Augen war hart und durchdringend und hielt den ihren unerbittlich fest.

„Höre Deinen König! Ich will, dass Du lebst, Dwin. Alles andere kommt wieder in Ordnung. Darauf hast Du mein Wort. Aber Du musst leben! Ich weiß, dass Du die Kraft dazu hast. Das hast Du bereits bewiesen. Und jetzt wirst Du anfangen, zu kämpfen. Kämpfe!", befahl er gebieterisch.

Als Dwalin ein paar Augenblicke später zurückkam, stützte Thorin gerade Dwins Kopf und sie trank ihren Becher bis auf den Grund leer. Noch immer sah sie den König bang an. Sie entspannte sich erst, als Thorin aufstand, um Dwalin Platz zu machen. Thorin setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz und sah, dass Dís aufgewacht war und ihn liebevoll und voller Hochachtung ansah. Er legte wieder seinen Arm um sie und senkte verlegen den Blick.

„Vielleicht hilft ja das", flüsterte er seiner Schwester ins Ohr. Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange und flüsterte kaum hörbar zurück:

„Mein König".

Um kurz vor fünf ließ Dwalin seinen Kopf neben Dwins auf das Kissen sinken. Er war bis ins Mark erschöpft und seine Stimme heiser.

Er träumte wirre, unzusammenhängende Bilder von Grausamkeiten in der Schlacht. Zwerge, Elben, Männer, Frauen und Kinder, Kíli, Fíli, Dwin, sein Vater... Alle tot, in Stücke gerissen, verstümmelt, verbrannt. Er stand da auf einem Berg von Leichen. Er war so unglaublich müde. Unfähig zu einer weiteren Bewegung sank er auf die Knie und ließ seine Waffen zu Boden gleiten. Er erwartete einen tödlichen Hieb und hieß ihn willkommen. Warmer Wind strich über sein Gesicht. Er wunderte sich darüber, denn überall lag Schnee. Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er jemanden seinen Namen nennen und kam völlig benommen zu sich. Grauen überfiel ihn.

„Sie ist tot!", dachte er verzweifelt, „Sie ist gegangen! Und ich Idiot hab geschlafen! Und jetzt weckt Dís mich, um es mir um die Ohren zu hauen!"

Widerstrebend hob er den Kopf. Aber es war nicht Dís.

Dwin sah ihn an. Ihr Blick war müde, aber klar und sie strich mit der Hand zittrig über seine Wange.

„Dwin!", krächzte er und seine Stimme versagte. Sie lächelte matt. Sie setzte an, etwas zu sagen und Dwalin neigte sich dicht zu ihr herunter.

„Ich bin hier", hauchte sie.

Dwalin nahm ihre Hand und presste sie an seine Lippen. Tränen liefen ihm in seinen Bart, ohne dass es ihm bewusst war. Sie sah in Richtung des Bechers, der auf dem Betttischchen stand und leckte sich die aufgesprungenen Lippen. Dwalin griff den Becher. Leer. Er nahm die Kanne zur Hand, die Oin ihm gestern Abend gegeben hatte. Auch leer.

„Ich hol Dir was", sagte er und erhob sich. Die plötzliche Bewegung nach der Nacht im gebeugten Sitzen, ließ seine Knochen ächzen und ihm wurde schwindelig. Die Kanne fiel ihm aus der Hand und zerbrach scheppernd auf dem steinernen Boden. Dís schrak mit einem spitzen Schrei aus ihrem Schlaf auf, Thorin und Balin kamen mit schmerzlich verspannten Gliedern langsam zu sich und aus Oins Ecke war ein Schnaufen zu hören.

Dís blinzelte, sah die Scherben und Dwalins tränennasses Gesicht. All ihre Hoffnung schwand. Merkwürdigerweise schien Dwalin guter Dinge zu sein.

„Oin! Ich brauch mehr von dem Tee für Dwin!", rief er gerade mit Nachdruck und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen. Dann ging er mit dem Becher in der Hand hinüber zu Oin.

Jetzt erst sah Dís zu Dwin herüber und bemerkte, dass sie bei Bewusstsein war und Dwalin nachsah. Sie lebte! Glücklich nahm Dís Dwalins Platz an der Seite ihrer Freundin ein und streichelte sanft über ihre weiße, feuchte Stirn.

„Du lebst! Du hast die Nacht überstanden! Jetzt kommt alles wieder in Ordnung, Schatz! Was bin ich froh!", schluchzte sie.

Auch Balin war inzwischen wach.

„Mahal! Mahal sei Dank!", brachte er nur hervor und legte seiner Schwägerin die Hand auf die Schulter. Dwin aber sah scheu an beiden vorbei. Dís wandte sich um. Thorin blickte wohlwollend auf Dwin herab, nickte ihr zu und ging schweigend hinaus.

Dwin trank zwei volle Becher Wasser, während Oin neuen Weißdorntee kochte und einen Pfleger in die Küchen schickte, um eine gehaltvolle Suppe und frische Obstsäfte zu holen. Danach schickte er alle ins Wartezimmer hinaus und untersuchte Dwin.

Als er zurück zu den Wartenden kam, war er vorsichtig zuversichtlich, denn die Blutung war versiegt und ihr Puls ruhiger und stabiler als gestern.

„Sie schläft und wir können sie jetzt ruhen lassen. Ihr solltet auch gehen und etwas schlafen. Dwalin, Du kannst Dir eine Pritsche neben ihr Bett stellen, wenn Du willst". Dwalin nickte und wollte gehen, aber Oin hielt ihn am Arm.

„Warte. Etwas ist da noch".

Er seufzte tief und hob ein kleines Bündel weißer Tücher von einem Tisch. Er schlug behutsam die Lagen auseinander. Darin lag das Sternenkind. Ein winziges, lebloses Wesen mit durchscheinender rötlicher Haut. Dís schlug die Hand vor den Mund und unterdrückte ein Aufheulen. Balin wandte sich ab, blass im Gesicht. Nur Dwalin regte sich nicht. Scheinbar ungerührt sah er auf das kleine Geschöpf.

„Ein kleiner Junge. Etwa vier Monate, würde ich sagen", sagte Oin leise und wollte das tote Kind wieder abdecken. Aber Dwalin hielt ihn zurück. Mit seinem schweren Zeigefinger berührte er behutsam das winzige Köpfchen.

„Warum?", fragte er tonlos.


	11. Chapter 11

„Das weiß allein Mahal. Wenn das Kind nicht bleiben will oder kann, gibt es nichts, was wir tun können, Dwalin!", antwortete Oin eindringlich, „Sie kam vor ein paar Wochen zu mir. Sie hatte manchmal Schmerzen im Unterleib, aber ich konnte keine Unregelmäßigkeiten feststellen. Und sie bat mich, Dir nichts zu sagen. Dwin war gesund und stark und nur ihre Niedergeschlagenheit machte mir Sorgen. Ich hätte mit Dir reden sollen..."

„Dwalin, sie wollte es Dir gestern wirklich sagen. Sie...", mischte sich jetzt Dís ein, aber Dwalin unterbrach sie.

„Ihr wusstest davon? Euch hat sie´s gesagt und mir nicht?", fragte Dwalin entgeistert und das Herz zog sich ihm schmerzhaft im Leibe zusammen. Er sah fragend kurz zu Balin, doch der schüttelte schulterzuckend den Kopf. Ihn hatte sie auch nicht ins Vertrauen gezogen.

„Es war ein Fehler. Der Bund mit ihr war ein Fehler. Ich bring ihr nichts als Unglück. Und ich weiß nicht mal wie", murmelte er verbittert, „Was hab ich mir nur dabei gedacht".

Damit drehte er sich um und verließ die Krankenstation.

Nach all den Jahrzehnten voller Gleichmut und Selbstsicherheit, waren die letzten Monate für ihn ein schier unerträgliches Wechselbad der Gefühle gewesen. Überfließende Freude, wenn sie ihn strahlend anlächelte, brennendes Verlangen nach ihr, ihrer Berührung und ihrer Lust an ihm. Da war Stolz, das Zerwürfnis mit Balin, Scham und Reue ob seines Verhaltens im Düsterwald und bohrende Eifersucht. Und heute wieder völlige Ratlosigkeit über ihr Verhalten, gestern die grauenvolle Angst um sie, die Trauer um das Kind und die entsetzliche Enttäuschung ob ihres mangelnden Vertrauens. Der Schmerz fraß sich ätzend seinen Weg in sein Innerstes. Er liebte sie. Das blieb unbestritten. Seine süße, süße Dwin! Aber da waren immer auch Zweifel gewesen. Immer wieder nagende Zweifel, dass es wirklich halten konnte. Dass er es schaffen würde, sie auf Dauer glücklich zu machen.

Er hatte es nicht geschafft. Sie war mit ihrem Kummer zu Oin und zu Dís gegangen und hatte ihn gemieden, war regelrecht geflohen. Es hatte sie fast das Leben gekostet. Jetzt musste Schluss damit sein. Sie musste nach Hause zu ihrer Familie zurückkehren und er würde wieder in sein kleines Zimmer ziehen. Die bloße Vorstellung dort die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen zu hören und wieder alleine zu sein, war so schmerzhaft, dass er laut ächzte. Er ging schneller, lief fast, bis er vor einer verschlossenen Doppeltür stand.

Seine Füße hatten ihn von selber bis hierher getragen. Von hier aus ging es hinab zur großen Quelle, für ihn ein fast magischer Ort, den er schon als Kind geliebt hatte. Damals hatte er sich immer heimlich hineinstehlen müssen, aber heute besaß er einen Meisterschlüssel, der ihm Zugang zu fast allen Türen im Erebor gewährte. Nur Thorin selber hatte noch weiterreichende Befugnisse. Dwalin schloss auf und ging hinein. Feuchtwarme Luft schlug ihm entgegen. Die Treppen waren erleuchtet und ein vertrautes, gurgelndes Rauschen erfüllte seine Ohren. Ein leichter Luftzug war zu spüren, denn auch die Wärme der Luft wurde über das Belüftungssystem zum Erwärmen der Frischluft genutzt. Die gewaltige heiße Quelle im Nordviertel des Erebor, die größte von mehreren im Berg, war in ein großes, sechsseitiges, steinernes Becken gefasst. Hier war das Wasser so heiß, dass man darin hätte kochen können. An drei Seiten floss das Wasser beständig in vollem Schwalle über den Beckenrand, von wo aus es über ein ausgeklügeltes System von Rinnen, Rohren und Pumpen im Berg verteilt wurde. In der Mitte des Beckens wölbte sich die Oberfläche wabernd, dort wo von unten immerfort das Wasser mit Macht hervorquoll. Jahrein, jahraus, ohne Unterlass. Als Kind hatte er die Quelle immer für das wahre Herz des Berges gehalten und nicht diesen Stein, bei dem alle anderen leuchtende Augen bekamen. Dieses Herz war warm und pulsierte wie lebendig. Man konnte seinen Herzschlag an vielen Stellen im Berg spüren, wenn man mit bloßen Füßen auf den warmen Stellen am Boden ganz still stand.

In der Quellhalle waren entlang der Wände breite, steinerne Bänke angelegt, nass vom Dampf. Er ließ sich seufzend darauf nieder, schloss die Augen und streckte sich endlich der Länge nach darauf aus. Er fühlte sich ausgebrannt und leer. Er horchte auf das Rauschen des Wassers und dachte an den kleinen Jungen. Seinen Sohn. Er stellte sich vor, wie er mit ihm auf dem Arm hier herunterkam und ihm seinen Lieblingsort zeigte. Und ihm einschärfte, ja niemals alleine hier herunterzukommen. Denn ein Sturz in das fast kochende Wasser wäre ein schrecklicher Tod. Vielleicht sollte er ihn doch lieber nicht mit hierher nehmen, überlegte er dann. Denn das Gleiche hatte ihm sein Vater natürlich auch mindestens hundert Mal gepredigt und trotzdem war er immer wieder alleine hier heruntergeschlichen. Er lächelte im Stillen, bis ihm einfiel, dass sein Sohn bereits tot war und sich diese Frage niemals stellen würde. Sein übermüdeter Verstand spielte ihm einen bösen Streich. Er würde niemals ein eigenes Kind im Arm halten. Er schlug die Hände vor sein Gesicht und brüllte zornig und verzweifelt auf. Warum hatte sie ihm nichts von der Schwangerschaft gesagt? Er hätte sie auf Hände getragen! Keinen Einkaufskorb hätte er sie mehr tragen lassen, kein Stehen am Herd und schon gar kein Steine klopfen mehr auf dieser verdammten Baustelle! Mit Entsetzen dachte er plötzlich an ihr heftiges Liebesspiel gestern Mittag zurück. Es schien Jahre zurückzuliegen. Er hätte sie niemals so hart nehmen dürfen! Das musste überhaupt der Grund für den Tod seines Kindes sein. Egal was Oin sagte. Es war alles seine Schuld. Er stöhnte und drehte sich zur Seite.

Es war Thorin, der ihn spät am Nachmittag dort fand und unsanft weckte.

„Hier bist Du! Der ganze Berg sucht Dich, verdammt!", sagte er ärgerlich.

Dwalin kam nur langsam zu sich, setzte sich auf und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen an die Wand.

„Lass mich schlafen, Thorin. Verdammt!", brummte er.

„Was ist los mit Dir? Vor ein paar Stunden sagst Du mir, Du kannst nicht ohne sie leben und jetzt sitzt Du hier unten alleine herum? Bist Du noch bei Trost?", fuhr Thorin ihn an.

„Du musst den Bund lösen, Thorin", seufzte Dwalin und ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Das werde ich mich Sicherheit nicht tun! Mahal! Seid ihr alle verrückt geworden? Oin rauft sich den Bart und macht sich Vorwürfe, weil er nicht mit Dir gesprochen hat, Dwin weint nur noch und Dís ist völlig hysterisch, weil sie Dich nirgends findet und denkt, Du wärst von den Zinnen gesprungen! Und Balin läuft von einem zum anderen und verzweifelt! Mir reicht es jetzt! Du bewegst jetzt sofort Deinen Hintern da rauf!", brüllte Thorin.

„Es ist alles meine Schuld", ächzte Dwalin.

„Und? Was hast Du getan? Sie in den Leib getreten?", fragte Thorin zornig.

„Nein! Natürlich nicht! Ich weiß ja auch nicht… Sie hat's mir nicht gesagt und ist einfach weggelaufen. Irgendwas hab ich wieder falsch gemacht. Ich mache sie immer wieder unglücklich. Diesmal wär' sie fast gestorben, Thorin!", brummte Dwalin und senkte den Blick.

Thorin ächzte genervt und ließ sich neben Dwalin auf die Bank fallen.

„Du weißt also gar nicht, was genau passiert ist? Dann geh hoch und frag sie, verdammt! Mahal, Dwalin! Ich wünschte, ich hätte eine Gemahlin, die mich ansieht, wie sie Dich ansieht!".

Dwalin sah ihn überrascht an. Sie schwiegen eine Weile.

„Es tut mir leid, dass Euer Kind nicht leben konnte", sagte Thorin schließlich.

„Mmh", brummte Dwalin.

Sie saßen noch eine Weile schweigend da, bis Thorin endlich aufstand und Dwalin hart auf den Oberarm schlug.

„Los jetzt! Beweg Dich!".

Auf der Krankenstation kam ihnen ein völlig aufgelöster Balin entgegen.

„Bruder! Endlich!", rief er erleichtert und fasste Dwalins Schultern, „Sie ist eben erst vor lauter Erschöpfung wieder eingeschlafen. Sie hat seit Stunden geweint! Wo warst Du nur?".

Dwalin hob entschuldigend die Hände, sagte aber nichts, sondern schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf. Balin seufzte.

Dwalin griff sich eines der zusammengeklappten Feldbetten, die in einer Nische verstaut waren und trug es hinüber zu Dwin. Er stellte es leise nahe an ihrem Bett auf. Balin brachte ihm eine Decke und flüsterte:

„Tombur und Helle waren vorhin da und wollten wissen, wie es ihr geht. Sie haben angeboten, einen kleinen Steinsarg für das Kindchen anzufertigen und ich habe ihr Angebot angenommen. Dwin hätte es sicher auch gerne selber gemacht, aber wer weiß, wann sie wieder kräftig genug dafür sein wird. Ich hoffe, das ist dir recht". Dwalin nickte.

„Danke", brummte er leise. Balin klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, zog die Vorhänge hinter sich zu und ließ sie beide allein. Ächzend streckte sich Dwalin auf der schmalen Pritsche aus.

Thorin hatte derweil mit Oin gesprochen und sich nach Dís erkundigt. Oin seufzte und sagte:

„Ich hab Junkin kommen lassen und ihm ein Beruhigungsmittel gegeben, dass er Dís in den Wein mischen soll. Sie war am Rande einen Nervenzusammenbruches. Sie sollte jetzt in ihrem Zimmer sein und schlafen. Und morgen sieht die Welt für uns alle sicher schon anders aus".

„Hoffen wir´s", sagte Thorin und rollte die Augen.

Er fand Dís tief und fest schlafend in ihrem Bett. Junkin hatte zwar Bedenken gehabt, seiner Herrin beim Essen ohne ihr Wissen das Pulver zu verabreichen, aber er sah auch, wie es um sie stand und tat, was Oin gesagt hatte. Thorin war ihm dankbar. Er war selber todmüde. Er betrachtete seine Schwester eine Weile, ging hinaus und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Gegen Abend kam ein Pfleger mit einer Schüssel Suppe zu Dwin und weckte sie sachte. Sie sah Dwalin neben sich und streckte matt die Hand nach ihm aus.

„Dwalin!", seufzte sie glücklich.

Er erwachte und ergriff schlaftrunken ihre ausgestreckte Linke. Der Pfleger blickte leicht verärgert auf seine Patientin hinab.

„Jetzt wird erst etwas gegessen! Meister Oin hat gesagt, dass ...".

„Gib das her und verschwinde!", knurrte Dwalin den Pfleger unwirsch an und nahm ihm den Teller ab. Der Zwerg schob Dwin rasch noch ein Kissen in den Rücken und ging mit beleidigtem Gesicht hinaus.

Dwalin setzte sich zu Dwin aufs Bett und begann, sie schweigend mit der Suppe zu füttern. Er mied ihren Blick.

„Ich hab´s versaut", begann sie endlich zaghaft zwischen zwei Schlucken.

Dwalin hielt inne und sah sie kurz an. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Oin hat gesagt, es ist niemand schuld, wenn das Kindchen nicht bleiben kann", brummte er.

„Ich hätt's Dir sagen müssen", fuhr sie mit brüchiger Stimme fort.

Dwalin ließ den Kopf hängen und rührte in der halbleeren Schüssel.

„Warum hast Du's nicht?", frage er, ohne sie anzusehen.

„Ich hatte Angst, Du verbietest mir, weiter im Tempel zu arbeiten", flüsterte sie.

„Was?", fragte Dwalin verwirrt und runzelte die Stirn.

„Du hast gesagt, wenn erst Kinder da sind, soll ich zuhause bleiben. Das klingt töricht, wenn ich es jetzt laut sage, aber ich konnte an gar nichts anderes mehr denken! Jedes Mal, wenn Du wegen des Staubs in meinem Haar oder meiner Kluft genörgelt hast, ist mir das Herz schwer geworden. Ich liebe doch meine Arbeit! Und dann bekam ich Schmerzen im Leib und bin zu Oin. Und gestern, als Dís mich besucht hat, habe ich es ihr auch erzählt. Sonst wäre ich zersprungen. Und sie hat gleich gesagt, ich muss es Dir sagen. Wenn ich's nicht tue, macht sie es. Und jetzt … Oh, es ist alles meine Schuld!", schluchzte sie.

Dwalin stellte endlich den Teller beiseite. Dann nahm er sie in den Arm und hielt sie lange einfach nur fest. Dwin hatte nicht die Kraft die Umarmung zu erwidern. Sie hing matt in seinen Armen und weinte haltlos.

Dwalin wiegte sie sachte hin und her und sagte leise:

„Sshh. Ich hätt's als Kind schön gefunden, wenn meine Mutter mal zuhaus' gewesen wär'. Und so wie Du gekocht und gebacken hätte. Das gefällt mir so. Das hatt' ich mir gewünscht für unsere Kinder. Deshalb hab ich das gesagt. Das ist alles. Aber wenn Du das nicht willst… Was hätte ich da tun können? Es Dir befehlen? Hätt' ich doch gar nicht gekonnt! Was glaubst Du, wie Dís mir die Hölle heiß gemacht hätte! Auf sie ist Verlass in der Hinsicht".

Dwin gluckste zwischen zwei Schluchzern.

„Wieso hast Du nicht einfach gesagt, was Du denkst? Wie sonst immer. Du hast Dir doch sonst auch nichts vorschreiben lassen", fuhr er fort.

„Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich wollte es Dir so oft sagen, aber dann hab' ich mich vor dem Streit gefürchtet. Und je länger ich gezögert hab, umso schwerer wurde es mir. Und es fühlt sich alles anders an, wenn man ein Kind trägt. Man ist ganz durcheinander und ganz dünnhäutig", antwortete sie schniefend.

Sie schwiegen eine Weile und Dwin begann, in seinem Arm wieder einzuschlafen.

„Dwin, hör zu", sagte Dwalin mit einem Mal eindringlich und sie sah blinzelnd zu ihm auf, „Du bist gestern vor mir geflohen, wärst fast gestorben. Nur weil ich solche Sachen gesagt hab´. Aber ich bin, wie ich bin. Ich hab versucht, alles richtig zu machen. Aber ich habe Dich wieder unglücklich gemacht, obwohl ich das niemals wollte. Sollen wir nicht besser den Bund lösen? Um deinetwillen?".

Sein Mund war trocken, aber er zwang sich, diese Worte zu sagen. Dwin riss entsetzt die Augen auf.

„Nein, Dwalin! Ich habe einen großen Fehler gemacht! Ich hab' Dir weh getan! Aber kannst Du mir nicht verzeihen?", fragte sie verzweifelt.

„'türlich kann ich", antwortete er, „Aber trotzdem… Ich mach' Dich nicht glücklich".

„Nein!", sie krallte ihre kraftlosen Finger in seinen Bart und sein Haar und hielt ihn so fest sie konnte, „Du machst mich doch glücklich! Wenn ich morgens neben Dir aufwache, bin ich so froh! Wenn ich Dich irgendwo in der Menge von weitem sehe, so groß und stattlich, und Du siehst zu mir herüber und hebst bloß die Hand! Ich bin so stolz und glücklich! Ich liebe Dich so sehr!".

Er packte ihre Hände.

„Au! Ah! Mahal! Dwin, lass los! Ist ja gut!", ächzte er.

Dwin lockerte ihren Griff und ließ sich erschöpft zurücksinken. Ihr Blick drang ihm durch und durch und er dachte an Thorins Worte.

„Dwin, Süße. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass ich es schaff´...".

„Aber ich! Ich bin mir sicher! Völlig sicher!", unterbrach sie ihn und zog ihn zu sich. Etwas widerstrebend ließ er es zu und sie bedeckte seinen Mund mit zarten Küssen. Endlich gab er nach, erwiderte ihre Küsse sanft und zärtlich und seufzte.

„Versprich mir, dass wir das nicht bereuhen. Ich ertrag noch so 'ne Nacht nicht", brummte er leise.

„Ich versprech's! Alles was Du willst. Aber lass mich jetzt nicht allein".

„Also gut. Dann Suppe aufessen und Becher austrinken!", sagte er streng.

„Och, Dwalin. Ich bin so müde!", widersprach sie und wollte die Decke über sich ziehen.

„Nichts da. Komm schon", beharrte er und zog sie hoch.

Sie trank die kalte Suppe aus und schüttelte sich und auch noch einen halben Becher Tee. Dann zog Dwalin die Pritsche noch dichter an ihr Bett und legte sich neben sie. Er zog die Decken zurecht und sie war im nächsten Augenblick eingeschlafen, drei Finger seiner großen Hand in ihrer. Er betrachtete sie noch eine Weile, bis auch er erschöpft in tiefen Schlaf fiel.

Oin, der nachts noch mehrmals nach Dwin sah und ihren Puls kontrollierte, lächelte jedes Mal, wenn er die beiden sah. Einander zugewandt, Hand in Hand.

Am nächsten Vormittag füllte sich die Krankenstation. Balin war gekommen und zusammen mit ihm Dwins Kollegen, ihr Meister und die Meisterin. Alle drängten sich um ihr Bett. Helle und Tombur hatten abwechselnd die Nacht durchgearbeitet und einen kleinen Kindersarg aus cremefarbenem Marmor geschaffen. Mit Sternen geschmückt und mit der Runeninschrift: „Nur ein Hauch von Leben, doch unvergessen". Die Meisterin hatte ein winziges Kapuzenmäntelchen, ein kleines Kissen und eine Decke aus dunkelblauem Samt genäht und mit glitzernden Perlen bestickt. Dwalin hielt sich im Hintergrund, doch spürte er die Verbundenheit und Anteilnahme aller, die Dwin, trotz aller Tränen die vergossen wurden, tröstete und Halt gab. Er war ihnen dankbar dafür und beschloss im Stillen, sich bei nächster Gelegenheit erkenntlich zu zeigen.

Als die Handwerker gegangen waren und nur Balin und er an Dwins Bett zurückgeblieben waren, fragte Dwalin leise:

„Soll ich das Kindchen holen?". Dwin sah ihn an und nickte stumm. Dwalin ging hinaus und kam gleich darauf mit dem Tücherbündel in Händen zurück. Er setzte sich auf Dwins Bettkante und schlug vorsichtig die Tücher auseinander. Dwin schluchzte auf und Balin setzte sich neben sie und legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern. Dwalin legte das tote Kind in den Tüchern bedächtig vor Dwin auf die Bettdecke und langte nach dem kleinen Sarg. Er stellte ihn zwischen sie auf das Bett und hob den Deckel ab. Auch das Innere des Sarges war mit blauem Samt ausgekleidet. Dwin betrachtete das Kind lange, bis sie die Kraft fand, es aus den Tüchern zu nehmen, ihm das Mäntelchen umzulegen und sein Köpfchen mit der Kapuze zu umhüllen. Sie schloss das Bändchen um den Hals mit einer kleiner Schleife und hielt noch einen Moment inne. Sie sah Balin und Dwalin an. Dwalin nickte ihr zu. Und Dwin bettete das tote Kind in den Sarg, auf der Seite liegend, den kleinen Kopf auf das Kissen und die Decke um es herum. Dwin griff nach Dwalins und Balins Hand und die drei saßen eine Weile schweigend da und betrachteten das kleine Wesen. Schließlich schloss Dwalin sachte den Deckel und verriegelte ihn an allen vier Seiten.

„Ich bring´s runter. In uns're Grabkammer", sagte er und stand auf.

„Ich komme mit Dir, Bruder", schloss sich ihm Balin an.

Dwin sank in die Kissen zurück und nickte. Beide Brüder küssten sie auf die Stirn und gingen hinaus.

Als sie um die Ecke bogen, kam ihnen Dís entgegen. Sie sah den Kindersarg, seufzte und umarmte Balin. Der sagte:

„Gut, dass Du gerade kommst, Dís. Dann ist sie nicht allein, solange wir unten sind. Aber ich wollte Dwalin gerne auf diesem Gang begleiten".

Dís nickte und sagte:

„Ich geh gleich zu ihr".

Dann sah sie zu Dwalin auf und fuhr fort:

„Gestern hatte ich Angst um Dich, Dwalin".

Der große Krieger sah zu Boden und brummte etwas Unverständliches in seinen Bart. Dís drückte kurz seine Hand und ging dann rasch in Richtung von Oins Räumen davon.

Die Brüder setzten ihren Weg zu den Grabkammern fort. Beide waren seit der Grablegung ihres Vaters vor vielen Jahren nicht mehr dort gewesen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie den richtigen Gang und die richtige Tür gefunden hatten. Ihr Haustürschlüssel öffnete auch hier die niedrige Tür und beide gingen hinein. Balin hatte vom Gang eine Laterne mitgenommen und entzündete die Lichter im Innern. Die Familie von Balin und Dwalin hatte schon immer recht hohes Ansehen genossen und die Kammer war geräumig und schön geschmückt, wenn auch natürlich nicht mit der königlichen Gruft zu vergleichen. Die Steinsärge ihrer Eltern, Großeltern und einiger Ahnen standen hier, allerdings sah man, dass seit Jahrhunderten niemand mehr nach dem Rechten gesehen hatte. Die Lampen waren angelaufen, die Inschriften verblasst und die Wände zum Teil mit modrigem Schimmel und Salpeterblüten überzogen.

„Ach herrje. Bevor Dwin hier herunterkommt, müssen wir aber einiges herrichten lassen", meinte Balin nachdenklich.

Dwalin nickte. Er sah sich unschlüssig um und überlegte, wo er den kleinen Sarg aufstellen sollte. Endlich stellte er ihn auf den Sarkophag seines Vaters, in Herzhöhe. Dann setzten sich beide auf eine Bank.

„Ich hätte der nächste sein sollen, den ihr hier herunterbringt. Und nicht mein Neffe", sagte Balin leise.

Dwalin rieb sich den Schädel.

„Ich wär' vorgegangen, wenn das geholfen hätt'".

„Habt Ihr Euch denn nun ausgesprochen?", fragte Balin.

Dwalin nickte nur.

„Und? Weshalb war sie da unten in den Minen?".

Sein Bruder schwieg zunächst und brummte dann:

„Ich hab doch manchmal über ihre Arbeit hergezogen und mir gewünscht, dass sie zuhause bleibt, wenn Kinder da sind. Tja. Das hat sie sich so zu Herzen genommen, dass sie's mir nicht sagen mochte. Dass sie schwanger ist, mein ich. Und vorgestern, hab ich wieder sowas gesagt und sie ist einfach weggelaufen. Und unten in den Minen ist das mit dem Kind passiert. Ich hab überhaupt nicht begriffen was los war, als sie einfach weglief. Sie hat doch sonst immer den Mund aufgemacht, wenn was war. So, dass auch ich's begriffen hab. Aber diesmal… Sie hat sich nicht getraut, mit mir zu sprechen, weil sie Angst vor Streit hatte. Ich hab sie gefragt, ob sie nicht lieber den Bund lösen will".

Balin sah erschrocken auf.

„Nein, Dwalin! Das kann nicht Dein Ernst sein!", unterbrach ihn Balin.

„Sie wollte auch nichts davon wissen...".

„Natürlich nicht! Ihr könnt Euch nicht trennen. Ihr würdet doch beide nicht mehr froh werden. Ihr gehört zusammen, auch wenn es gerade für Dich Dickschädel nicht immer leicht ist".

„Es ist anders schwierig, als ich gedacht hätt'. Ich hab gedacht, es gibt vielleicht Gezeter, Gekeife und Vorwürfe. Wenn ich zu spät komm oder dass sie an meinem Benehmen herummeckert. Aber das ist es nicht. Ich tu ihr weh, indem ich Sachen sag oder eben nicht sag. Und wenn ich's dann mal merke, tut's mir furchtbar leid. Aber ich kann's nicht ändern, Balin. Ich hab es wirklich versucht, aber ich bin einfach so".

„Das weiß sie doch, Dwalin! Sie liebt Dich, wie Du bist. Und deshalb kommt sie Dir in so vielen Dingen entgegen. Sie hetzt von der Arbeit, kauft ein und kocht, weil sie weiß, dass Du das gerne hast. Sie macht auch noch eine Süßigkeit, weil sie weiß, dass ich das gerne hab. Sie nimmt sich nicht einmal die Zeit, sich umzuziehen. Und dann kommst Du, isst und machst eine abfällige Bemerkung über ihre Kluft, die sie mit Stolz trägt. Und sie schluckt und steckt es weg. Dachte ich zumindest. Dass ihr das so nahe geht, hab ich doch auch nicht geahnt".

„Das ist genau das! Ich komm mir vor, wie ein Stück Dreck und sie wär' fast gestorben! Glaubst Du, das wollte ich? Und trotzdem passiert so was. Sie wär' besser dran, ohne mich. Das ist mal sicher", ächzte Dwalin.

„Hab doch Geduld! Dies ging im Grunde alles viel zu schnell. Für beide von Euch. Normalerweise hättet Ihr vom ersten Kennenlernen bis zum Bund vielleicht zehn oder fünfzehn Jahre Zeit gehabt. Vater hat, glaube ich, siebzehn Jahre um Mutter geworben! Und ihr beide hattet bis hierher nicht einmal _ein_ ganzes Jahr! Du liebst sie doch", sagte Balin eindringlich.

„Mehr als alles andre auf der Welt", brummte Dwalin.

„Dann halt durch. Sie braucht Dich jetzt und sie hat Dir schon so oft verziehen. Jetzt verzeih ihr, dass sie sich Dir nicht gleich anvertraut hat", beschwor ihn sein Bruder.

Dwalin nickte und sie schwiegen eine Weile.

„Glaubst Du, sie wird noch einmal … Ich meine, … Kann sie wohl noch Kinder bekommen?", fragte er leise.

„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Aber erinnerst Du Dich an Brila, die Gemahlin von Gloins Vetter? Diese Rothaarige? Ich weiß sicher, dass sie eine Fehlgeburt hatte. Und sie hatte danach noch mehrere Kinder", antwortete Balin und bemühte sich um Zuversicht in seiner Stimme.

„Das wünscht sie sich so sehr. Und ich mir auch", sagte Dwalin leise.

„Und ich mir auch", fügte Balin hinzu, „Du weißt, sie ist stark, Dwalin. Sie wird wieder völlig gesund. Ganz sicher".

Beide schwiegen und hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

„Komm, lass uns zurück gehen. Wir können noch eine Zeremonie abhalten, wenn Dwin wieder auf den Beinen ist. Ich werde die Gruft auf Vordermann bringen lassen. Und ich muss dringend mit Dís reden, bevor sie wieder nach Thal reitet", sagte Balin schließlich.

Als sie zurück an Dwins Bett kamen, saßen die Zwerginnen dort beisammen. Dwin sah verweint aus, lächelte aber tapfer. Bombur war gekommen und brachte persönlich Mittagessen für die Krankenstation. Während er Teller verteilte, nahm Balin Dís zur Seite und sprach leise mit ihr. Danach verabschiedeten sich die beiden auf später. Dwin warf Dís einen vorsichtigen Seitenblick zu. Sie schien erfreut und aufgeregt und zwinkerte Dwin zu, nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass Dwalin und Bombur ihre Aufmerksamkeit den Töpfen zuwandten.

In Balins Kontor schlossen sie gewissenhaft die Türen hinter sich und setzten sich an den Besuchertisch einander gegenüber. Balin ging noch einmal zum Schreibtisch und holte zwei handtellergroße, fein gerahmte Bilder aus seiner Schublade. Dazu ein paar Notizen. Er seufzte:

„Die Auswahl ist erschreckend klein. Solange wir nicht auf unmündige Kinder oder alte Damen zurückgreifen wollen, habe ich in den Eisenbergen nur diese beiden finden können. Und ich habe so den Eindruck, mein Vermittler hat mir nicht alles zu ihnen erzählt. Es muss einen Grund geben, warum die beiden noch ungebunden sind. Leider kenne ich beide Familien nicht persönlich und ich habe bisher auch nichts Genaueres herausgefunden".

Balin zählte noch ein paar Eckdaten auf. Beide waren mit unter hundert etwa halb so alt wie Thorin, aus guten Familien, hatten beide eine standesgemäße Bildung erhalten und waren, so der Vertraute aus den Eisenbergen, beide noch Jungfrauen. Dís betrachtete nachdenklich die Bilder. Die eine war drall, kräftig und schwarzhaarig, trug ein leuchtend rotes Gewand, viel Schmuck und hatte einen kalten, leicht herrischen Zug um den Mund, wie Dís fand. Die andere hatte weißblondes, lockiges Haar, schien eher zierlich, trug ein weißes Gewand und hatte einen leichten Silberblick, der wie geistig abwesend zur Decke gerichtet war. Natürlich sagten diese kleinen Gemälde nicht viel über das tatsächliche Erscheinungsbild und die Persönlichkeit der beiden Kandidatinnen aus, aber auf den ersten Blick schien keine der beiden geeignet, Erebors Königin zu werden.

„Die Bilder sind recht genau, hab ich mir sagen lassen. Mein Vermittler dort hat sich beide in natura angesehen. Die weiße interessiert sich für die Sterne, heißt es. War eher nachlässig gekleidet. Die andere ist scheinbar eher für weltliche Schätze zu haben. Sie war ziemlich teuer ausstaffiert, als er sie in den Markthallen sah. Mehr kann ich nicht sagen. Wirklich gefallen tut mir keine auf Anhieb, um ehrlich zu sein, Dís", fügte Balin hinzu und fuhr sich durch den Bart.

Dís seufzte:

„Mir auch nicht".

„Wie alt sind eigentlich Bomburs Töchter jetzt?", fragte Balin.

„Die älteste keine fünfundzwanzig. In ein paar Jahren wäre das vielleicht eine Alternative, aber so ein Kind wäre der Aufgabe wohl kaum gewachsen", antwortete Dís nachdenklich.

„Er wird sie alle an Dir messen, Dís. Und keine wird Dir je das Wasser reichen können. Er wird sich niemals für eine von diesen entscheiden", sagte Balin entschieden..

„Zumindest nicht freiwillig".

„Mahal! Dís! Was hast Du wieder vor?", fragte Balin entsetzt.

„Ich will ihn zwingen, mich frei zu geben. Frei für jemand anderen", sagte Dís ruhig, „Versteh mich nicht falsch, Balin. Ich liebe meinen Bruder und alles, was gewesen ist, habe ich auch so gewollt. Aber ich will diese unziemliche Nähe nicht mehr".

Balin wich ihrem Blick aus und sagte:

„Er hat sich bei mir nach Geschwisterehen in Durins Haus erkundigt".

„Ja, genau das er mir angetragen. Balin! Ich will das nicht! Wir machen uns und das Haus Durin zum Gespött von ganz Mittelerde! Er braucht dringend eine Gemahlin. Er braucht Kinder, die er mit ganzem Herzen lieben kann, wie er Kíli und Fíli geliebt hat. Auch wenn seine Königin vielleicht nicht sein Herz berührt", sagte sie eindringlich.

„Nur wenn es nicht gegen Thorins Interessen verstößt. Denn ich bin auch ihm verpflichtet. Und ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass ein Bund mit einer von diesen hier eine gute Idee ist. Allerdings halte ich einen Geschwisterbund auch nicht für richtig. Was für eine absurde Idee. Manchmal ist Dein Bruder mir wirklich ein Rätsel", sagte er ehrlich.

„Ich will nur das Beste für Thorin, aber für mich auch", sagte Dís bestimmt.

„Es ist Bard, nicht wahr?", fragte Balin endlich.

„Ja, es ist Bard. Im Grunde pfeifen es alle Spatzen von den Dächern. Nur Thorin sieht es nicht. Als ob nicht sein könnte, was nicht sein darf", antwortete Dís kopfschüttelnd.

„Thorin wird außer sich sein, wenn er davon erfährt. Das könnte sogar den Frieden gefährden. Das ist Dir doch klar, Dís?", wandte Balin ein.

„Ja, völlig klar. Deshalb ist Bard auch so zurückhaltend. Er wird das Wohl der Stadt nicht für eine Verbindung aufs Spiel setzen. Das hat er klipp und klar gesagt. Ich werde das mit Thorin allein ausfechten und Bard, die Kinder und die Stadt nicht hineinziehen".

„Verstehe. Und wie genau willst Du das angehen?", fragte Balin besorgt.

„Besser, Du weißt es nicht", antwortete Dís.


	12. Chapter 12

Dwalin blieb die nächste Nacht noch an Dwins Seite, kehrte dann aber in die Wohnung zurück und kam vor oder nach seinem Dienst nach ihr sehen. Thorin verschob die Patrouille nach Rhûn und auch Dís blieb im Erebor. Sie hatte Bard eine Nachricht zukommen lassen. Dieser schickte umgehend einen Obstkorb und eine Karte mit Genesungswünschen ans Krankenbett. Dwin freute sich und las die exquisite Karte wieder und wieder durch. Auch Balin, Helle und Tombur waren fast täglich bei ihr. Trotzdem wurde Dwin die Zeit lang. Sie war es nicht gewohnt untätig im Bett zu liegen, aber es dauerte zwei Wochen, bis sie aufstehen konnte, ohne dass ihr sofort schwarz vor Augen wurde. Und Oin wollte sie nicht nach Hause entlassen, da sie dort den ganzen Tag allein wäre und ein erneuter Sturz die Genesung wieder zurückwerfen würde.

Eines Morgens erschien eine alte Zwergin auf der Krankenstation. Sie ging gebeugt, aber mit festem Schritt. Sie sprach mit Oin und die beiden kamen an Dwins Bett.

„Winni, dies ist Dwin, Dwalins Gefährtin. Sie hat vor vierzehn Tagen ihr Kind verloren. Etwa im vierten Monat. Der Blutverlust war sehr groß und sie wäre uns fast gestorben. Dwin, dies ist Winni, die Hebamme von der ich Dir erzählt habe. Der Treck aus den Blauen Bergen ist letzte Nacht spät im Erebor angekommen. Endlich ist auch Karla mit den Kinder wieder bei Bombur. Langsam kommt alles wieder ins Lot!", freute sich Oin.

„Rück' ein Stück, Kind", sagte Winni freundlich zu Dwin und setzte sich ächzend neben sie auf das Bett.

Ihr Gesicht war voller Runzeln, ihr Kinnbart und Haar weiß wie Schnee, aber ihr Blick war aufmerksam und warm und strahlte eine unerschütterliche Ruhe aus. Sie nahm Dwins Hand und streichelte sie lächelnd.

„Na, dann werden wir Dich mal wieder aufpäppeln", sagte sie zuversichtlich, „Was hat sie bisher bekommen, Oin?".

Oin zählte ihr seine Maßnahmen auf und Winni nickte.

„Ja, das ist gut. Ein, zwei Sachen werden wir noch dazunehmen und dann bist Du bald wieder auf den Beinen. Und jetzt erzählst Du mir ein wenig von Dir, Deinem Gefährten und dem Verlauf Deiner Schwangerschaft".

Sie scheuchte Oin mit einer Handbewegung hinaus. Der zwinkerte Dwin zu und ging.

Dwin hatte sofort Zutrauen zu der Alten. Sie erzählte ohne zu Zögern von ihrer Herkunft, der Gefangenschaft, der Begegnung mit Dwalin und den Sorgen während ihrer Schwangerschaft. Winni lauschte, ohne sie zu unterbrechen. Nickte hin und wieder, hielt ihre Hand und ließ sie einfach reden. Als Dwin zu dem verhängnisvollen Tag kam, flossen wieder die Tränen. Winni zog sie in eine Umarmung und wiegte sie wie eine Mutter ihr Kind. Und Dwin, die immer versucht hatte, tapfer zu sein, ließ endlich all ihren Schmerz hinaus.

Ein Brief von Dwins Bruder war gekommen und Dwalin eilte damit zur Krankenstation, um ihn Dwin noch vor seinem Dienstbeginn zu bringen und kurz nach ihr zu sehen.

Er war in Gedanken bei den Windlanzen, die Thorin aufstellen lassen wollte. Dieser Entscheidung war wie so oft ein heftiger Streit mit Dís vorangegangen. Thorin hatte wieder einmal dem schlechten Schützen in Thal die Schuld für Smaugs Sieg über den Erebor gegeben und Dís hatte ihn angefahren, dass Thal wenigstens eine Windlanze gehabt hatte. Und letztendlich hatte auch der allerletzte schwarze Pfeil von dieser einen Windlanze Smaug zur Strecke gebracht. Thror dagegen in seiner Überheblichkeit hatte nicht eine einzige zur Verteidigung seines kostbaren Erebors vorzuweisen gehabt. Und Dís hatte höhnisch gemeint, sie sähe auch heute noch keine. Ob Thorin auch dem nächsten Drachen nur brüllend entgegenlaufe wolle. Dwalin hatte im Stillen gedacht, dass Dís damit nicht ganz unrecht hatte und nachdem Thorin sich beruhigt hatte, kam auch er zum gleichen Schluss. Jedenfalls waren die Waffenschmiede jetzt bei der Arbeit. Es sollten verschiedene Varianten hergestellt und erprobt werden. Und Dwalin dachte über strategisch günstige Positionen zum Aufstellen der großen Waffen auf der Vorburg und im Innern nach. Und es mussten natürlich auch alle seine Leute im Umgang damit geübt werden. Das alles würde nicht von heute auf morgen gehen, aber er freute sich auf die Neuerung. Es würde ein Heidenspaß werden mit den Dingern Zielschießen zu üben. So war er ganz in Gedanken vertieft, als er an Dwins Bett kam. Er wunderte sich noch, dass der Vorhang zugezogen war und stand im nächsten Moment vor dieser Fremden, die gerade dabei war seiner Dwin mit knochigen Fingern das Nachthemd auszuziehen. Er wollte gerade laut werden, als sich Winni umdrehte, rasch die Decke wieder über Dwin warf und keifte:

„Raus! Was fällt Dir ein, Bursche? Sofort raus hier!".

Dwalin sah sie böse an, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blieb, wo er war.

Dwin beeilte sich, zu sagen:

„Das ist Dwalin, Winni. Und das ist Winni. Die Hebamme, von der Oin erzählt hat".

Winni sah Dwalin mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an und brummte dann:

„Ah, richtig. Der kleine Dwalin. An Dich und Deinen Bruder erinnere ich mich noch. Fundins Bengel. Der eine ein Raufbold und der andere ein Besserwisser. Das ist also Deine Liebste? Na, dann nehme ich an, Du hast sie schon nackt gesehen. Setz Dich da hin. Ich will sie gerade untersuchen und mit Dir habe ich auch noch ein Wörtchen zu reden".

Dwalin setzte sich ohne Widerworte auf den Schemel und sah entgeistert zu Dwin. Die grinste. Winni zog Dwins Nachthemd bis über den Bauchnabel hoch und tastete mit geübten Fingern den Unterleib ab.

„Irgendwo noch Schmerzen?", fragte sie.

Dwin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gut".

Die alte Zwergin zog Dwins Nachthemd wieder zurecht und deckte sie fürsorglich wieder zu. Dann setzte sie sich, seufzte und sah von Dwalin zu Dwin.

„Eine Fehlgeburt bei der allerersten Empfängnis ist nicht unüblich. Es kommt sogar recht häufig vor. Was allerdings hier ungewöhnlich und besonders bitter ist, dass es noch so spät in der Schwangerschaft dazu kam. Normalerweise passiert das gleich in den ersten Wochen. Meistens merkt es die Mutter kaum und hält es für eine heftige verspätete Blutung. Euer Kind hat lange gekämpft, aber irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Vielleicht ein Fehler im kleinen Herzen, vielleicht ein Blutstau. Niemand kann das sagen. Die Rückbildung verläuft gut und richtig und es spricht nichts dagegen, dass Ihr beide noch zehn Kinder zusammen haben könnt", fuhr sie fort.

Dwin sah Dwalin glücklich an und lächelte.

„Aber...", begann Winni und sah Dwalin mit drohendem Zeigefinger streng an, „nicht sofort! Wehe Dir, sie ist in zwei Wochen wieder schwanger, Dwalin! Das verkraftet sie nicht. Sie muss erst wieder bei voller Gesundheit sein. Es wird lange dauern, bis der Blutverlust wieder völlig ausgeglichen ist und am liebsten wäre mir, dass sie mindestens fünfzehn Pfund mehr auf den Rippen hat, bevor sie wieder ein Kind trägt. Hast Du das verstanden, Junge?".

„Ja, doch!", knurrte Dwalin gereizt.

„Wahrscheinlich wird er sich eher gegen mich wehren müssen. In letzter Zeit war ich es, die ständig hinter ihm her war".

Winni lachte meckernd.

„Ja, ja. Das höre ich auch immer wieder. Es ist, als ob Eure Körper schon wüssten, dass nach der Geburt keine Zeit und keine Kraft mehr für solche Vergnüglichkeiten ist, weil alles sich um das Neugeborene dreht. So, ich geh jetzt noch zu Oin und gebe ihm die Zutatenliste für das Kräuterelixier, das Du nehmen sollst und schau in ein paar Tagen wieder vorbei. Sollte sonst etwas sein: Oin weiß, wo ich zu finden bin und in ein paar Wochen habe ich meine eigenen Räume. Und da wird es deutlich gemütlicher sein, als hier. Mahal!".

Damit erhob sie sich, verabschiedete sich und ging.

„Junge hat mich auch lange niemand mehr genannt", brummte Dwalin.

Sie sahen sich an.

„Ein kleiner Kämpfer hat sie gesagt", murmelte Dwalin.

„Na, was hast Du erwartet. Bei dem Vater", meinte Dwin lächelnd.

„Und bei der Mutter", antwortete Dwalin.

„Aber es hat nicht gereicht", sagte sie traurig.

„Mmh".

Sie stieg aus dem Bett, schloss den Vorhang und setzte sich auf Dwalins Knie. Er zog sie an sich. Es tat gut, sie im Arm zu halten. Er spürte einen Schauer durch sie laufen und hielt sie noch fester.

„Ich bin hier", flüsterte er und küsste ihre Tränen fort.

Zehn Tage später, Dwin war noch immer nicht zuhause, klopfte es abends bei Balin an der Tür und Tombur und Helle standen davor. Tombur sagte etwas umständlich, dass sie gerne etwas über Dwin bereden wollten. Überrascht bat Balin sie herein und bald saßen sie etwas verlegen zu viert im Wohnzimmer.

Schließlich räusperte Helle sich und sagte:

„Dwin hat doch in zwei Wochen Geburtstag".

Er warf Dwalin einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Verdammt! Glaubst Du, dass weiß ich nicht?", fuhr er ihn an.

Tombur hob beschwichtigend die Hand.

„Schon gut. Uns geht es darum, dass sie schon länger einen Herzenswunsch hat. Und das wollten wir Dir sagen. Das ist alles".

„Und der wäre?", fragte Dwalin immer noch ungehalten.

„Sie hat immer noch kein eigenes Werkzeug. Ihres kam bei dem Überfall weg und sie trauert dem immer noch hinterher", erzählte Helle.

„Wieso hat sie sich das nicht schon lange selber gekauft? Sie weiß doch viel besser, was sie braucht als ich. Das frag ich mich die ganze Zeit schon! Ich würde doch auch nicht wollen, dass sie meine Axt aussucht", antwortete er gereizt.

Helle rollte mit den Augen und ereiferte sich:

„Das ist doch was anderes! Bei uns bekommt man einen Satz Werkzeug zum Lehrabschluss oder zu einem anderen bedeutenden Anlass geschenkt. Vom Lehrherrn oder der Familie. Es ist ja immer der gleiche Satz Grundausrüstung. Es gibt sie natürlich in verschiedenen Güten und Preisklassen, aber das wichtigste daran, ist immer die Widmung darauf. Auf Dwins altem Satz, den sie von ihrem Vater zur Gesellenprüfung bekam, hatte ihr Vater, der ja drei Söhne und nur eine Tochter hatte, zum Beispiel geschrieben: „Tochter meines Herzens, Tochter der Eisenberge".

„Das macht es so wertvoll für jeden von uns. Und es heißt auch, es bringt Unglück, wenn man es selber kauft. Meist hält so ein guter Satz Werkzeug ein ganzes Arbeitsleben und wird nur nach und nach ergänzt oder ein Eisen ersetzt. Der Griff mit der Widmung bleibt aber und wird gehegt und gepflegt. Ich weiß, sie wünscht sich das von Dir. Auch weil sie sich wünscht, dass Du unsere Arbeit und Traditionen kennenlernst und wertschätzt", erklärte Tombur weiter.

Dwalin sagte nichts und starrte missmutig vor sich hin. Balin aber fragte:

„Was steht bei Euch drauf? Nur damit wir eine Vorstellung davon haben, um was es geht".

„Bei mir hat mein Lehrherr „Deine Ruhe, Deine Stärke" gewählt. Weil er meinte, dass mich nichts und niemand aus der Ruhe bringen könnte. Außer manchmal Helle hier", grinste Tombur.

Helle stieß ihm den Ellenbogen in die Rippen und holte seine abgewetzte Werkzeugrolle aus seinem Rucksack. Er löste die Schnalle, zog zwei der Eisen heraus und reichte den Brüdern jeweils eines. In den Griff waren in einem ringförmigen Schriftzug folgende Worte eingraviert: „Der Bach und der Fluss rufen ihn zum Meer. Allezeit". Balin sah ihn fragend an.

Helle lächelte.

„Tja. Ich mochte immer gerne am Wasser sein, hab gerne gefischt und geschwommen. Und ich wollte immer das Meer sehen. Damit habe ich meiner Familie jahrelang in den Ohren gelegen. Und vor fünf Jahren war ich mit Tombur tatsächlich einmal dort. Es war großartig und mein Werkzeug erinnert mich jeden Tag daran".

Tombur zog einen Zettel aus seiner Jacke.

„Hier ist der Name unseres besten Werkzeugmachers im Berg. Kostet dort alles ein Vermögen, aber das sollte ja kein Problem sein. Was Du auf der Bundschließung gesagt hast, hat ihr sehr gefallen. So etwas in der Art auf dem Werkzeug wäre genau das Richtige", sagte er und erhob sich.

Auch Helle stand auf. Balin dankte den beiden für ihr Kommen und wartete darauf, dass auch Dwalin etwas sagte. Dwalin sah vom einem zum anderen und knurrte dann:

„Hinsetzen".

Die beiden setzten sich verdutzt wieder und Helle sah beklommen zu Balin hinüber. Dwalin verließ das Zimmer und kam mit einem in buntes Tuch gewickeltem Bündel zurück. Er packte es aus und zum Vorschein kam eine brandneue Werkzeugrolle aus feinstem Leder. Dwalin forderte sie mit einem Nicken auf, sie zu öffnen. Zum Vorschein kam das beste Werkzeug, das die beiden je gesehen hatten. Ohne Widmung.

„Das mit der Widmung hat mir der Kerl nicht gesagt. Naja, er hat zwar irgendwas gefragt... Aber ich wusste ja nicht, dass das so wichtig ist! Ohne Euch hätt' ich's wieder versaut. Schätze, ich schulde Euch schon wieder was. Nicht nur für die Arbeit an dem kleinen Sarg. Was kann ich tun?", brummte er.

„Naja", sagte Helle, „Für den Stein haben alle zusammengelegt und damit es dieser wunderbare Marmor sein konnte, hat der Meister noch was draufgelegt. Die Meisterin hat die Sachen genäht und wir haben den Stein behauen. Es sollte ja von uns allen kommen. Wir haben sie alle gern, weißt Du?".

Dwalin nickte.

„Ich hätte da eine Idee", meinte Tombur schmunzelnd.

Eine Woche später durfte Dwin endlich die Krankenstation verlassen, allerdings nur unter der Auflage, dass Dwalin jemanden anstellte, der ihr tagsüber zur Hand ging. So trat Finn in ihre Dienste. Finn war Koch bei Bombur gewesen und der kleinste und schmächtigste Zwerg, den Dwin je gesehen hatte. Er hatte lange schon genug von den Hänseleien in der Hauptküche und als sich herumsprach, dass dieser Posten im Haushalt von Balin und Dwalin frei war, war er der erste, der sich bewarb. Bombur hatte ihm eine Empfehlung mitgegeben und lobte seine Rechtschaffenheit und Sorgfalt. Dwalin behagte die Idee, dass ein fremder Zwerg den ganzen Tag um seine Gemahlin herum sein sollte, anfangs nicht recht, aber Dwin wollte unbedingt nach Hause. Und als Finn sich vorstellte und Dwalin sah, dass er so ziemlich das genaue Gegenteil von ihm selber darstellte und war er es zufrieden. Dwin war unsicher im Umgang mit Dienstboten, stellte aber fest, dass sie sich an die Annehmlichkeiten sehr schnell gewöhnte. Finn war fleißig, umgänglich und höflich und als er seinen ersten freien Tag hatte, vermisste Dwin seine Anwesenheit bereits.

Wenn sie lange stand oder sich zu schnell bewegte, wurde ihr immer noch schwindelig, aber es tat gut, zuhause zu sein. Sie hatte besonders nachts Dwalins Nähe vermisst. Dwalin war außergewöhnlich behutsam und fürsorglich. Am ersten Abend genoss Dwin das noch, aber schon am nächsten sehnte sie sich nach Dwalins alter, rauer Gangart. Als sie es ansprach, druckste er herum, sie sei ja noch nicht wieder völlig gesund. Außerdem hatte er noch sehr deutlich Winnis Worte in Erinnerung.

„Dwalin, ich bin nicht plötzlich aus Zuckerguss. Fass' endlich wieder zu! Sonst muss ich mir wen anders suchen! Und wegen dem, was Winni gesagt hat: Wir hatten die ganze Reise über Lust aneinander, ohne dass ich schwanger werden konnte. Das können wir doch jetzt einfach noch eine Zeitlang wieder so machen".

Sie küsste ihn voller Hingabe, fuhr mit ihren Händen unter sein Hemd und liebkoste seinen vernarbten Rücken. Aber obwohl sie ihn immer weiter reizte, ließ er seine Zurückhaltung nicht völlig fahren.

Am Tag vor ihrem Geburtstag warf Dwalin abends seinen Umhang um und erklärte, er müsse noch einmal zur Nachtwache und es könne spät werden. Und wenn es zu spät würde, würde er in den Kasernen bleiben. Er küsste sie auf die Stirn und ging rasch hinaus. Dwin war überrascht und ein wenig enttäuscht. Sie hatte ihren morgigen Festtag nicht erwähnt und gehofft, Dwalin würde daran denken. Balin sah, dass sie schluckte, aber nichts sagte und mied ihren Blick. Am nächsten Morgen war sie allein in der Wohnung, als sie erwachte. Auf dem Küchentisch lag eine hastige Notiz von Balin.

Guten Morgen, Dwin!

Wundere Dich nicht. Ich habe Finn frei gegeben.

Und noch etwas:

Gleich in der Frühe kam ein Bote von Deinem

Meister: Du sollst bitte um 12:00 bei ihm sein.

Irgendeine Formalität.

Gruß! Balin

Dwin seufzte. Sie hatten ihren Geburtstag vergessen. Sie ärgerte sich jetzt, nichts gesagt zu haben. Dwalin ließ sich auch heute nicht blicken und so verbrachte sie den Vormittag recht trübsinnig alleine. Als es Zeit wurde, machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Werkstatt. Dort würde sie um die Mittagszeit wenigstens Tombur und Helle treffen, hoffte sie. Der Gedanke heiterte sie auf.

Sie betrat die Werkstatt und fand alles wie verlassen vor. Sie hörte gedämpfte Geräusche aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und ging hinein. Dort dröhnte ihr ein vielstimmiges „Glück auf den Weg!" entgegen und dann kamen ihr alle lachend entgegen, wünschten ihr Glück und umarmten sie. Dwin lief vor Überraschung und Freude rot an. Alle waren sie gekommen. Dwalins Gefährten, die Kollegen, Meister und Meisterin, Finn, Balin und natürlich Dwalin selber. Bombur hatte auf Dwalins Weisung ein verschwenderisches Buffet aufgebaut mit allen erdenklichen Köstlichkeiten, denn es sollte auch sein Dank an die Handwerker sein. Es gab Wein, Bier, Liköre und Branntwein vom Feinsten. Und so stießen sie als erstes auf Dwin an.

Als alle ihre erste Mahlzeit gegessen und die ersten Becher getrunken hatten, wurden kleine Präsente übergeben. Helle hatte ihr einen kleinen Handschmeichler aus dem selben Stein, aus dem der Kindersarg gemacht war, gefertigt. Mit einem kunstvollen Stern darauf. Dwin war gerührt von soviel Zuneigung.

Als vorletzter übergab Balin ihr sein Geschenk. Sie löste das bunte Tuch darum und zum Vorschein kam ein edles Festkleid aus grüner Seide, aufwendig verziert und mit passenden leichten Stiefeln dazu. Balin sagte lächelnd:

„Dís hat es mit ausgesucht. Wir sehen sie heute Abend. Dann sind wir nämlich beim königlichen Empfang zu Gast. Und da ja auch Dáin und Veri samt Gefolge da sein werden, solltest Du eine passende Robe dafür haben".

Dwin war sprachlos. Sie strich über den feinen Seidenstoff und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Für mich? Mahal! Und der König… Ich meine, beide Könige! Oh nein!", hauchte sie erschrocken.

„Schätze, da müssen wir durch. Aber keine Sorge. Ich bin immer direkt neben Dir, falls einer von beiden frech wird", meinte Dwalin grinsend und gab ihr als letzter sein Geschenk.

Sie nahm es entgegen, fühlte schon durch den bunten Einwickelstoff hindurch, um was es sich handelte und ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten. Dwin öffnete das Tuch, nahm die Werkzeugrolle heraus und zögerte einen Augenblick. Sie warf Dwalin einen fast besorgten Blick zu und öffnete die Schnalle. Sie las die Inschrift, schlug die Hand vor den Mund und Freudentränen quollen ihr aus den Augen. Auf den Griffen stand:

Ich bin hier. Bei Dir. Allezeit.

Dwalin sah kurz zu Tombur und Helle hinüber, die sich mit freuten, und nickte ihnen zu.

Dwin fiel ihm schluchzend um den Hals, während die Eisen von Hand zu Hand gingen und alle Handwerker lobende Worte für das prächtige Werkzeug fanden. So verging der Mittag mit essen, trinken und Gesang und die Gesellschaft wurde immer lauter und fröhlicher. Schließlich war Dwin so erschöpft, dass sie Dwalin bat, sie nach Hause zu bringen. Balin kam mit ihnen, denn sie würden auch heute Abend noch einen klaren Kopf haben müssen. Die anderen feierten weiter mit den Steinmetzen und Bofur meinte, von ihm würde ohnehin bei dem Empfang kein klarer Kopf erwartet.

Das letzte Stück Weg nach Hause wurde Dwin schwer. Sie trug ihr neues Werkzeug fest an sich gepresst. Endlich im Schlafzimmer angekommen fiel sie auf ihr Bett. Dwalin wollte ihr das Werkzeug abnehmen und beiseite legen. Aber sie hielt es fest.

„Muss ich jetzt mein Bett mit Deinen Eisen teilen", fragte er stirnrunzelnd.

„Ich guck´s mir nur noch mal an", sagte sie glücklich und nahm die Eisen noch einmal zur Hand.

„Die sind so wunderschön!", hauchte sie versonnen.

Er legte sich neben sie und sie ließ die Rolle vorsichtig zu Boden gleiten.

Sie rückte nahe an ihn heran und liebkoste sein Gesicht.

„Du weißt gar nicht, wie glücklich Du mich damit machst!", flüsterte sie.

Dwalin sah sie nur an. Er konnte sich nicht sattsehen an ihrer Freude. Schließlich gähnte sie und schloss die Augen. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und ihrem Kopf an seiner Brust schlief sie ein.

So ruhten sie, bis Finn klopfte und rief, es wäre Zeit, sich für den Empfang fertig zu machen.

Dwin schlüpfte in das neue Kleid und probierte die Stiefel an. Beides passte wie angegossen. Sie drehte sich langsam um sich selber und sah Dwalin fragend an.

„Mir gefällt´s ganz ohne besser", brummte er.

Sie grinste, setzte sich zu ihm und er bürstete und flocht ihr sorgfältig die Haare. Danach zog er sich um und sie bürstete ihm Bart und Haar. Beide genossen die stille Intimität dieser Momente.

Doch schließlich klopfte Balin und fragte, ob sie fertig seien. Ihr Schwager nickte lächelnd, als er sie in dem vornehmen Kleid sah und griff in seine Tasche. Er holte ein schweres goldenen Armband hervor und legte es ihr um das Handgelenk.

„Balin...", begann Dwin vorwurfsvoll.

„Nun lass mir altem Zwerg doch die Freude. Schau, wie schön das zusammen passt", meinte er schmunzelnd, „Das Kleid ist doch eher Dís Idee gewesen und ich wollte vorhin im Kreise Deiner Kollegen auch nicht mit dem Gold protzen".

Dwalin rollte nur die Augen, sagte aber nichts.

Dwin bedankte sich strahlend und küsste Balin auf die Wange. Dann machten sich die drei auf den Weg in die große Halle, in der bereits eine große Anzahl vornehm gekleideter Zwerge warteten. Dort angekommen gesellten sie sich zu den Gefährten, die geradewegs von der Feier in der Werkstatt kamen und zum Teil bereits recht angeheitert waren. Dori stritt mit Nori herum, wie immer, wenn er zu viel getrunken hatte. Karla stand neben Bombur und Dwin war froh, sie und auch Gloins Gefährtin Liv zu sehen. Es waren sonst zwischen all den Zwergen nur wenige weibliche Gesichter zu entdecken.

Die großen Türen öffneten sich und alles strömte in den festlich geschmückten Saal. Drei lange Tafeln standen bereit und Balin ging voraus, um Ihnen Ihre Plätze zu zeigen. Er war in die Planung mit einbezogen gewesen und wusste um die Tischordnung. Sie saßen am mittleren der drei Tafeln zusammen mit den anderen Gefährten. An der Stirnseite stand der Tisch der Ehrengäste, etwas erhöht. Dort saßen Thorin, König des Erebor, Dáin, der König der Eisenberge nebst seinem jungen Sohn, Thorin Steinhelm, und seiner Königin Veri. Daneben Dís. Sie trug eine aufwendig geflochtene Frisur und soviel wertvollen Schmuck, dass unmöglich ein weiteres Stück Platz gefunden hätte. Von ihrem juwelenbesetzten Diadem bis hinunter zu ihren Stiefeln blitzte und funkelte alles an ihr. Sie überstrahlte damit sogar Dáins Gemahlin, die selber auch überaus kostbar geschmückt war. Dwin hatte König Dáin zuhause in den Eisenbergen hin und wieder von weitem gesehen, aber so nahe wie hier und heute war sie ihm nie gekommen. Er und seine Familie waren überaus beliebt bei ihren Untertanen und sie betrachtete die Gäste neugierig. Sie waren bis fast an den königlichen Tisch herangetreten, als Balin endlich stehenblieb, sich tief verbeugte und hinter dem ersten Platz am mittleren Tisch stehenblieb, nur wenige Schritte vom Ehrentisch entfernt. Dwin sah ihren Namen auf einem Kärtchen am zweiten Platz. Neben ihr Dwalin. Dwin und Dwalin taten es Balin nach, verbeugten sich und stellten sich an ihren Plätzen auf. Ihnen gegenüber standen bald Oin und Gloin mit seinem Sohn und seiner Gemahlin. Als alle ihren Platz gefunden hatten, erhoben sich Thorin und Dís. Der König begrüßte mit höflichen Worten ihre Gäste aus den Eisenbergen und Dís erhob ihr Glas und brachte einen Trinkspruch aus. Alle Anwesenden ergriffen ihre bereits gefüllten Pokale und tranken auf das Wohl der königlichen Gäste. Diese dankten mit einer Verbeugung und danach setzten sich alle. Das Essen begann. Langsam wich die ehrfürchtige Stille entspanntem Beieinander. Dís plauderte mit Dáins Gemahlin und Dáin lachte aus vollem Halse. Bald wurden Lieder gesungen und die Stimmung stieg. Am Mitteltisch, dort wo die Gefährten saßen, ging es binnen kurzem besonders laut zu. Dís kam zu Dwin herüber, ließ sich einen Stuhl bringen und gratulierte zu ihrem Geburtstag.

„Wie schön! Das Kleid passt auch ordentlich. Und wie gut Dir die Farbe steht! Ich wusste es!"

Dann holte sie ein Päckchen heraus und gab es ihr. Dwin packte es lächelnd aus. Zum Vorschein kam ein goldbesetzter, breiter Gürtel.

„Dís! Das ist doch viel zu viel!", hauchte Dwin entgeistert und sah hilfesuchend zu Dwalin. Der zuckte nur die Schultern, sah plötzlich auf und erhob sich. Er neigte den Kopf. Dwin blickte hinter sich, sprang erschrocken auf die Füße und verbeugte sich tief. König Dáin stand direkt hinter ihr. Der nahm gelassen Dwalins Stuhl und setzte sich ächzend darauf.

„So, so", sagte er mit finsterem Blick zu Dwalin, „Du nimmst Dir also einfach eine unserer Zwerginnen und fragst nicht einmal nach meiner Erlaubnis?".

Dwalin grinste und scheuchte Ori, der neben ihm saß, von seinem Sitz. Er nahm sich dessen Stuhl und setzte sich wieder. Dís sagte schmunzelnd:

„Eigentlich hat sie sich ihn ausgesucht, lieber Vetter".

„Ist das so?", fragte Dáin stirnrunzelnd direkt an Dwin gewandt.

„Ja, mein König", antwortete Dwin mit zittriger Stimme.

Thorin räusperte sich hörbar und sah sie vorwurfsvoll an. Dáin lachte schallend.

„Oh, verzeiht! Ich meine...", entfuhr es Dwin und sie schlug beschämt die Hände vor ihr Gesicht.

Dwalin, Dís und Balin wollten ihr zur Hilfe kommen, aber es war Dáins Gemahlin, Veri, die sich zu Oin und Gloin gegenüber gesetzt hatte, die zuerst sprach. Sie donnerte:

„Wollt Ihr wohl aufhören! Was fällt Euch ein, dieser braven Zwergin solche Ungemach zu bereiten!".

„Verzeih, meine Liebe. Du hast völlig recht", sagte Dáin und verneigte sich in Richtung seiner Gemahlin.

Er seufzte, zog Dwin auf ihren Stuhl herunter und fuhr breit lächelnd fort:

„Komm setz Dich wieder, Kind! Es werden gute Zwerginnen rar in den Eisenbergen. Ich fürchte, für unseren Sohn werden wir bei den Feuerbärten nach einer Braut Ausschau halten müssen. Was ist eigentlich mit Dir Thorin? Schon jemanden für Dich ins Auge gefasst? Zeit wird das wahrlich".

Dís sah Thorin durchdringend an, aber der mied ihren Blick, schüttelte nur knapp den Kopf und griff nach seinem Pokal.

„Na, sei´s drum", sagte Dáin schmunzelnd und zog einen goldenen Ring vom kleinen Finger seiner linken Hand. Er griff Dwins Hand und steckte ihr den Ring an ihren Finger.

„Als Bundgeschenk und als Entschuldigung für den Schrecken, den ich Dir offensichtlich eingejagt habe. Werdet glücklich und setzt eine Menge starke Töchter in diese Welt".

Dwin, noch immer hochrot im Gesicht, neigte den Kopf zum Dank und lächelte ihren ehemaligen König zaghaft an, fasste aber nicht den Mut, noch einmal zu sprechen. Sie betrachtete bewundernd den schönen Ring. Er war an den Rändern mit kleinen Smaragden besetzt und trug als feine Ziselierung die wohlbekannte Silhouette der Eisenberge. Dáin erhob sich gut gelaunt und ging mit Dís weiter den Tisch entlang zu Dori, Nori und Ori, während Dwalin wieder an Dwin heranrückte und ihre Hand mit dem Ring ergriff.

„Nett", brummte er leise.

„Ich habe heute Geschenke bekommen, die zusammen wahrscheinlich mehr wert sind, als unsere gesamte Werkstatt. Aber das schönste ist das Werkzeug und wird es immer sein", flüsterte sie und strahlte ihn an. Dwalin lächelte.

„Nun seht Euch das an! Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, den guten Dwalin jemals so lächeln gesehen zu haben. Du hast ihn wahrhaftig verzaubert, junge Zwergin", rief Dáins Gemahlin über den Tisch hinweg und alles lachte. Dwalin fing einen kurzen schmerzlichen Blick von Thorin auf, der inzwischen allein am Ehrentisch saß, denn auch der junge Steinhelm hatte sich zu einer Gruppe Gleichaltriger gesellt. Dwalin sah rasch in eine andere Richtung. Thorin stand auf und ging hinüber zur Gemahlin seines Vetters.

„Ja, Veri. Das hat sie", sagte er und blickte freundlich zu Dwin hinüber, die verlegen zu Boden sah. Dwalin fasste ihre Hand fester.

Thorin führte Veri dann weiter, stellte hier und da jemanden vor und war ganz höflicher Gastgeber.

Wenig später stimmte Dáin ein bekanntes Spottlied auf die Elben an und alles stand auf und sang aus vollem Hals den Kehrreim mit. In dem Trubel zog Dwalin Dwin zur Tür und die beiden machten sich langsam auf den Weg nach Hause, denn Dwin war zum Umfallen müde. Schließlich konnte sie sich kaum mehr auf den Beinen halten und Dwalin nahm sie auf den Arm und trug sie das letzte Stück Weges. Dwin hielt seinen Nacken umfasst und summte glücklich die Melodie mit, die ihnen hinterher klang. In der Wohnung war es nach all dem Lärm im großen Saal sehr still.

Dwalin trug sie ins Schlafzimmer und warf die Tür mit einem Tritt hinter ihnen ins Schloss. Er ließ sie behutsam herab und half ihr aus dem Kleid und den Stiefeln. Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe ihr Nachthemd anzuziehen, sondern ließ sich nackt wie sie war auf das Bett sinken und zog gähnend die Decke über sich. Sie warf Dwalin ein letztes dankbares Lächeln zu und war eingeschlafen noch bevor er die Lampen bis auf ein Nachtlicht gelöscht hatte und neben ihr lag. Er betrachtete sie im Halbdunklen. Ihre leicht geöffneten Lippen. Er sah, wie sich ihre Brust hob und senkte und verbiss sich sein aufkeimendes Verlangen. Ächzend drehte er sich auf den Rücken und blickte ins Dunkel der Decke.

Er träumte vom Meer. Ein endloser Strand. Vier Kinder spielten dort in der Sonne. Eine Krone, halb von der sanften Brandung freigespült. Ein Mädchen hob sie auf, wischte versonnen den feuchten Sand vom blitzenden Gold. Dann lief sie und brachte die Krone Thorin, der sie nahm und dem Kind lächelnd über das weißblonde Haar strich.


	13. Chapter 13

Dwalin hatte Spätdienst am nächsten Tag und erwachte, als Dwin sich auf ihn schob und begann, ihn zu küssen. Er gab ein behagliches Brummen von sich und fasste nach ihren Hüften. Nackte, warme Haut unter seinen Händen. Ihr schneller Atem an seinem Ohr, ihre Zunge zwischen seinen Lippen und dann ihre Hand, die seinen Schaft umschmeichelte und ihn schließlich in sich leitete. Sie richtete sich auf und ritt ihn mit wippenden Brüsten, bis sie endlich stöhnend innehielt und ihre Finger in seine Schultern grub. Sie so zu sehen, ließ all seinen Willen zur Beherrschung dahinschmelzen. Er drehte sie mit fester Hand herum, hob ihre Beine über seine Schultern und drang heftig in sie, stieß sie und fand mit geschlossenen Augen seinen Rhythmus. Mit einem gepresstem Schrei kam er wenig später zum Gipfel. Sie liebte es, ihn in diesen Momenten zu betrachten. Wenn er ihr wie nie sonst ganz und gar gehörte. Danach lagen sie zufrieden nebeneinander.

„Winni bringt mich um", brummte er.

„Ich nehm's auf mich. Das war so nötig", antwortete sie grinsend.

„Ach, Süße. Komm her!", raunte er und zog sie in eine seiner knochenbrecherischen Umarmungen.

„Endlich kommst Du zur Vernunft", ächzte sie und bekam kaum noch Luft, „Wie konntest Du bloß denken, dass ich den Bund lösen will?"

„Keine Ahnung".

„Schon klar", lachte sie.

Er biss sie spielerisch in den Bauch und sie rauften eine Weile, bis sich ihr Blick traf und das Gefühl der Zusammengehörigkeit sie erneut völlig überwältigte. Dwalin legte ihr seine große raue Hand auf die Wange und vermochte den Blick nicht abzuwenden.

„Ich liebe Dich", raunte er.

Sie griff seine Hand und küsste sie.

„Und ich liebe Dich. Mehr als ich sagen kann", flüsterte sie.

Die Gäste aus den Eisenbergen waren zur traditionellen Rentierjagd gekommen, die seit die Berge von Zwergen besiedelt waren, jedes Jahr zum Ende des Winters stattfand. Die großen Herden zogen in dieser Zeit aus dem Schutz der Grauen Berge wieder hinaus in die grasbewachsenen Ebenen im Osten und kamen dabei nördlich des Erebor und der Eisenberge entlang. Dort würde die Jagdgesellschaft sie abpassen. Den Abschluss der etwa einwöchigen Jagd, die seit dem Fall Smaugs wieder abwechselnd vom Erebor und von den Eisenbergen sehr komfortabel ausgerichtet wurde, bildete dann jedes Jahr ein großes Fest für alle bei dem Unmengen an Fleisch verzehrt und Unmengen an Bier getrunken wurde. Dwalin und alle anderen, die die Ehre hatten, gemeinsam mit den Königen auf die Jagd gehen zu dürfen, freuten sich schon seit Wochen darauf. Auch Veri, die eine bekanntermaßen gute Schützin und leidenschaftliche Jägerin war, würde mitreiten. Heute sollten die letzten gemeinsamen Vorbereitungen getroffen und die Berichte der ausgesandten Späher ausgewertet werden und morgen bei Sonnenaufgang wollte die Gesellschaft aufbrechen. Das Spätwinterwetter war geradezu mild und alles fieberte dem morgigen Aufbruch entgegen.

Dís und Balin blieben im Erebor. Zum einen, weil sich beide nichts aus der Jagd machte und zum anderen, um die Feier vorzubereiten. Gemeinsam mit Dwin verabschiedeten die beiden am nächsten Morgen die Jäger. Dwalin beobachtete mit gerunzelter Stirn die vielen Wagen, die die üppige Verpflegung, Holz und Kohlen für die Feuerschalen und jede Menge Zelte trugen und auf dem Rückweg die Beute mitführen würden. Dáin und Veri waren gut gelaunt und Dís beobachtete ihren Bruder, der neben ihnen auf seinem Pony saß und still und völlig gedankenversunken zu Boden sah. Dáin sprach ihn an und Thorin lachte laut. Dís liebte dieses Lachen, dass sie seit Wochen nicht gehört und gesehen hatte. Thorin sah, immer noch lachend, zu ihr herüber. Dís lächelte. Er wendete sein Pony, kam langsam zu ihr geritten und stieg noch einmal ab.

„Na, kleine Schwester? Was soll ich Dir mitbringen?", fragte er schmunzelnd.

„Ich habe nur einen Wunsch und Du kennst ihn", sagte sie.

„Dís...", antwortete er unwirsch und seine gute Laune schwand schlagartig.

„Thorin, bitte! Bitte denk wenigstens darüber nach", bat sie eindringlich, aber er blickte nur verärgert zur Seite.

„Sieh sie Dir an. Das könntest Du doch auch haben", flüsterte Dís und nickte hinüber zu den Wartenden.

Thorin sah Dwin und Dwalin eng beieinander stehen und Karla, die Bombur den Schal neu band und ihn küsste. Und er sah Gloins Gemahlin, die glücklich zu ihren Sohn Gimli schaute, der heute das erste Mal an der Rentierjagd teilnehmen durfte. Und Dáin, der seine Gemahlin neckte. Sie schlug dafür seinem Pony mit ihrer Reitgerte aufs Hinterteil, sodass das erschrockene Tier bockte und Dáin Mühe hatte, im Sattel zu bleiben. Alles lachte, am lautesten Dáin selber.

Thorin sah seine Schwester unglücklich an und sagte rau:

„Dís, versteh doch! Ich bin weder Gloin noch Bombur noch Dáin! Und leider auch nicht Dwalin, der sogar den Schneid hatte, sich ohne Zögern auf eine völlig Fremde einzulassen. Für mich kann es so ein Glück ohne Dich nicht geben!".

„Natürlich kann es das! Du musst es nur wollen!", fauchte Dís.

„Aber ich will es nicht! Und jetzt will ich nie wieder ein Wort davon hören!", knurrte er.

„Das wirst Du müssen, Bruderherz!", antworte Dís ruhig, drehte sich um und ging zu Balin und Dwin hinüber.

Thorin hasste es außerordentlich, wenn sie auf diese Weise das letzte Wort behielt. Zornig und mit finsterem Blick schwang er sich wieder in den Sattel.

Der junge Thorin Steinhelm kam gerade heran, um mit Gimli zusammen zu reiten und verbeugte sich vor seinem berühmten Namensvetter ehrfurchtsvoll und voller Hochachtung. Und der König des Erebor zwang sich zu einem freundlichem Lächeln. Dieser Junge würde einmal Dáins Nachfolger werden. Ein kluger, aufrechter Zwerg. Ganz so wie Fíli. Fíli! Thorins Herz verkrampfte sich und er bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, dass Dís ihn beobachtete. Überstürzt gab er das Zeichen zum Aufbruch und der Tross setzte sich langsam in Bewegung.

Als die einzelnen Reiter in der Ferne kaum mehr auszumachen waren, gingen Balin, Dís und Dwin zusammen hinein. Balin hatte zu tun und verabschiedete sich auf später. Dís lud Dwin auf ein Schwätzchen zu sich ein.

Dwin war erschöpft vom Treppensteigen als sie den königlichen Flügel endlich erreichten und Dís schickte Junkin nach Gebäck und heißer Schokolade. Dann saßen sie zusammen, aßen Süßigkeiten und plauderten, bis Dwin endlich fragte:

„Gab es wieder Streit mit Deinem Bruder? Willst Du mir nicht sagen, was Dir solche Sorgen macht, Dís?".

„Du hast ein gutes Auge. Wie immer. Aber ich will Dich da lieber nicht mit hineinziehen", antwortete die Prinzessin.

Dwin erschrak. Dís hatte bis dahin nur Andeutungen gemacht, die darauf schließen ließen, dass es nicht einfach werden würde, sich von Thorin zu lösen und die Zustimmung zur Verbindung mit Bard zu bekommen. Sie kannte natürlich die Gerüchte, um die enge Bindung zwischen den Geschwistern und auch aus Balins Worten hatte sie das eine oder andere geschlossen. Dwalin, der treu zu Thorin stand, mied das Thema weitestgehend. Sie dachte sich auch dazu ihren Teil, aber sie war nie in die Brüder oder die Prinzessin gedrungen, um wirklich die ganze Wahrheit zu erfahren. Und freiwillig hatte Dís bisher nur Bard einen Teil der Geschichte erzählt.

„Dís, Du bist immer für mich dagewesen. Kann ich nichts tun, um Dir zu helfen?", fragte sie schlicht.

„Du würdest wieder zwischen Deiner Loyalität zu Dwalin und mir wählen müssen. Das sollst Du nicht. Vielleicht nur so viel: Wenn es auf dem Fest wieder zum Streit zwischen mir und Thorin kommt, lenke Balin und Dwalin davon ab, so gut Du kannst. Wenn sie zu früh dazwischengehen, wird es nicht klappen".

„Dís. Du machst mir Angst", sagte Dwin.

Dís lächelte, aber Dwin spürte ihre Besorgnis deutlich.

„Wichtig ist, dass niemals Bards Name fällt! Er und die Kinder dürfen unter keinen Umständen erwähnt werden. Ich werde alles auf eine Karte setzen. Es wird einen Eklat geben. Und am Ende des Abends werde ich entweder frei sein oder tot. Wenn ich nicht frei sein kann, ist mir der Tod recht. Schau nicht so entsetzt, Dwin. Mir bleiben nicht mehr viele gute Jahre und ich will jetzt endlich mein Leben für mich haben. Nicht für irgendeinen erzwungenen Gefährten und auch nicht für meinen Bruder. Ich kann ihm den Tod meiner Söhne im Herzen nicht verzeihen".

Dwin nahm sie wortlos in den Arm und Dís weinte bitterlich an ihrer Schulter. Um Kíli und Fíli, um ihren verstockten Bruder und um ihre eigenen vergeudeten Jahre an Kirins Seite.

Endlich wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, versuchte ein tapferes Lächeln und lenkte das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung:

„Weißt Du was? Du könntest noch etwas für mich tun. Ich finde doch die vermaledeite Geheimtür zwischen meinen und Thorins Zimmern nicht. Du als Handwerkerin hast sicher einen besseren Blick dafür".

Dwin untersuchte die gemeinsamen Wände eine Weile und meinte dann:

„Es wäre sicher leichter, die Tür von der Eingangseite zu finden".

„Gute Idee! Komm!", antwortete Dís, öffnete die Türen zu Thorins Schlafzimmer und ging hinein. Dwin blieb unschlüssig an der Tür stehen. Dís drehte sich um und sah sie fragend an. Dwin lächelte verlegen.

„Es ist nur… Es sind des Königs Räume".

Dís lachte.

„Komm schon! Er ist doch nicht hier. Und wenn er hier oben ist, ist er auch bloß ein Zwerg nach Feierabend".

Dwin ging langsam hinein und sah sich staunend um. Wie in Dís' Räumen war die Ausstattung vom Edelsten und Feinsten. Während die Prinzessin aber warme Farben und Hölzer für ihre Einrichtung bevorzugte, dominierten hier kühle Töne und kantige Formen. Beides war in sich stimmig und Dwin hätte nicht sagen können, was ihr besser gefiel.

Es kamen nach Dwins Überlegung nur zwei Bereiche in den Räumen in Betracht. Im Ankleidezimmer und im Badebereich. Von Thorins Seite aus dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie den verborgenen Durchgang im Bad gefunden hatte. Dwin öffnete die gut versteckte steinerne Tür und stand am Rand von Dís' Badegrotte.

„Ich könnte Dir einfach einen kleinen Steinkeil machen, den Du hier in den Türspalt schiebst. Dann kann von drüben nicht geöffnet werden, aber ob es eine gute Idee ist, ihn auszusperren, musst Du entscheiden", meinte Dwin nachdenklich.

„Ein Keil wäre gut. Dann höre ich ihn wenigsten reinkommen, wenn er danach die Türen eintritt", meinte Dís lapidar.

Dwin sah sie entsetzt an, aber Dís lachte nur bitter.

In dem Moment klopfte Junkin und meldete den Schneider. Dwin verabschiedete sich und versprach, sich um den Keil zu kümmern.


	14. Chapter 14

Während Dís das bestellte Gewand für die große Feier anprobierte, machte sich Dwin auf den Weg in die alte Bücherei. Sie suchte Ori, der seine Brüder nicht auf die Jagd begleitete, sondern im Erebor geblieben war. Sie fand ihn lesend und sich Notizen machend, tief versunken in einen dicken Folianten in einer stillen Ecke. Er hatte sich von Anfang an zusammen mit den ersten zurückgekehrten Bibliothekaren um die Sichtung und Instandsetzung der wertvollen Sammlung gekümmert. Er hatte immer schon gerne gezeichnet und geschrieben und war inzwischen ein gefragter Restaurator. Sie setzte sich still ihm gegenüber und wartete, bis er aufsah. Als er sie endlich bemerkte, lief er rot an und sprang auf.

„Dwin! Tut mir leid! Ich habe Dich gar nicht kommen hören", stammelte er.

„Bitte, Ori. Setz Dich wieder. Ich will auch gar nicht lange stören. Nur kurz etwas fragen. Und Du warst so versunken in dies Buch...", sagte Dwin lächelnd.

Ori entspannte sich langsam, setzte sich, legte ein Lesezeichen zwischen die Seiten und klappte das Buch behutsam zu.

„Was ist das?", fragte Dwin neugierig.

„Es ist eine alte Ausgabe der ersten Geschichte Durins. Es ist so unglaublich! Khazad-dûm! Oh, ich würde alles geben, um es zu sehen!", schwärmte Ori mit leuchtenden Augen.

Und Dwin ließ ihn reden und freute sich an seiner Begeisterung. Endlich hielt er inne und entschuldigte sich erneut:

„Verzeihung, Dwin! Ich komme ins Schwärmen. Was kann ich für Dich tun?".

„Es geht um Folgendes: Du hattest doch dem Steinmetz, der Kílis und Fílis Särge

gemacht haben, die Vorlagen gezeichnet, oder?", fragte sie.

„Ja. Balin hatte mich darum gebeten. Sind sie gut geworden? Die Särge, mein ich? Ich hab sie nie gesehen. Bei der Grablegung selber war ja nur Thorin dabei", antwortete Ori.

„Du solltest sie wirklich sehen, Ori. Ich habe Kíli und Fíli ja nie getroffen, aber Dís hat gesagt, ihr wäre fast das Herz im Leib zersprungen, als sie die Abbilder sah. So lebensnah".

„Wirklich? Ich meine, nicht, dass ich Dís Leid zufügen wollte! Wirklich nicht! Aber ...".

„Ich versteh schon, Ori. Soll ich Dís bitten, uns einmal mit hinunterzunehmen? Ich war ja auch noch nie dort", fragte sie.

„Das wäre schön", sagte Ori endlich lächelnd.

„Gut. Mach ich. Also: Magst Du heute Abend zu uns kommen? Ich würde gerne Deine Bilder von der Reise sehen und hätte dann eine Bitte an Dich. Wegen so einer ähnlichen Vorlage".

„Zu Balin und Dir?", fragte Ori noch einmal nach und Dwin wunderte sich ein wenig über diese Frage.

„Ja, Balin ist auch zuhause geblieben. Er meinte, die Kälte in den Zelten wäre nichts mehr für seine alten Knochen. Hättest Du Zeit und Lust zu kommen?".

Ori nickte und lächelte. Und Dwin überließ ihn wieder seinen Büchern.

Als sie danach endlich zuhause war, musste sie sich hinlegen und schlief ein paar Stunden. Dann backte sie ein großes Blech Speckkuchen für den Abend. Balin kam nach Hause und als Dwin ihm erzählte, dass Ori heute Abend zu Besuch kommen würde, huschte ein Leuchten über Balins Gesicht, das Dwin nicht entging. Sie fragte ihn beiläufig, was Ori gerne trank und Balin erzählte lebhaft, dass er am liebsten das süßliche, dunkle Bier trank, welches auch er selber bevorzugte und das Speckkuchen genau das Richtige für ihn sei. Balin schickte Finn noch einmal in die Markthallen, um wirklich genügend Bier da zu haben. Er freute sich ganz offensichtlich auf ihren Besucher, nahm noch ein Bad und zog sich sorgfältig um. Dwin schmunzelte im Stillen.

Ori kam mit seinem kostbaren Reisetagebuch unter dem Arm. Skizzenblock und Zeichenkohle hatte er in seiner abgewetzten Tasche dabei. Auf Äußerlichkeiten legte er offensichtlich keinen allzu großen Wert. Er begrüßte Balin leicht verlegen und die drei setzten sich ins große Wohnzimmer. Sie gingen seine Reisenotizen mit den vielen Zeichnungen von Anfang bis zum Ende durch. Dwin hatte schon vieles von der Reise gehört, aber einen solch lückenlosen, chronologischen Bericht hatte sie bisher noch nicht bekommen. Es war auch das erste Mal, dass Dwin ein Bild von Bilbo dem Hobbit und Gandalf den Zauberer, sah. Balin und Ori schwelgten in Erinnerungen und erzählten abwechselnd, während sie den Speckkuchen vom Blech aßen und Bier dazu tranken. Es war ein schöner Abend. Dann erklärte Dwin, was sie vorhatte.

„Ich möchte für Dwalins Geburtstag ein Wandfries hier für die Stube machen. Das ist ja das einzige, wovon ich wirklich was verstehe. Aber ich bin nur Handwerkerin, kein Künstler wie Du, Ori. Ich brauche eine Vorlage. Würdest Du mir ein Bild zeichnen, auf dem alle Gefährten versammelt sind? Auch Fíli und Kíli natürlich und Bilbo. Und Gandalf. So ganz am Anfang der Reise. Das mit der runden Tür war hübsch. Das war der Heimatberg des Hobbits?", fragte sie.

„Ja, da waren überall runde Türen in den Hügeln. Kleine einzelne Höhlen. Aber ganz anders als hier. Kein Stein. Und Fenster, die das Sonnenlicht hereinlassen. Sehr hübsch war das. Warte ...".

Ori holte seinen Block heraus und skizzierte grob rasch alle Gefährten vor Bilbos Höhleneingang. Dwin sah ihn glücklich an.

„Genau! Das ist genau das, was ich meine. Was meinst Du, Balin? Würde Dir das auch gefallen? Hier für die Wand da?".

„Das ist eine wunderbare Idee und eine großartige Zeichnung", antwortete ihr Schwager lächelnd und sah die Zeichnung noch einmal an. Oris Ohren leuchteten feuerrot.

„Schön wäre, wenn alle Lieblingswaffen mit darauf wären. Das würde Dwalin besonders gefallen".

„Stimmt. Gute Idee", meinte Dwin.

„Ich großer Krieger mit meiner Zwille", lachte Ori und beide stimmten mit ein.

Ori zeichnete nebenbei noch mehr Details dazu. Noris Stabwaffe und Doris Zöpfe. Er betrachtete seine Brüder auf dem Papier und Balin fragte freundlich:

„Vermisst Du Deine Brüder?".

„Wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, gefällt es mir ganz gut, wenn ich die Wohnung auch einmal für mich alleine habe. Kein Gezeter von Dori und keine Hänseleien von Nori. Ich werde jetzt meine Bücher herumliegen lassen können und ohne Genörgel so lange aufbleiben, wie ich will. Das ist zur Abwechslung ganz schön".

„Wenn das so ist! Warum nimmst Du Dir keine eigene Wohnung? Du bist doch kein Kind mehr. Und schon gar nicht Doris", meinte Balin kopfschüttelnd.

„Meinst Du wirklich? Darüber habe ich nie nachgedacht. Dori wäre gar nicht glücklich darüber", antwortete Ori besorgt und sah Balin scheu an.

„Ich habe hier nebenan noch die kleine Wohnung gekauft und fertig machen lassen, weil ich selber bestimmen wollte, wer in der Nachbarschaft wohnt. Du wärst mehr als willkommen. Komm mit rüber und schau es Dir eben an. Du hast jetzt eine Woche Zeit zum Überlegen und zum Umzug", sagte Balin und lächelte ihn breit an.

Oris Ohren glühten und er stimmte zu, sich die Räume zumindest einmal anzusehen.

„Ich fänd´s auch schön, wenn wir hier noch nette Nachbarn hätten. Aber ich komme nicht mehr mit rüber, Balin. Nehmt es mir nicht übel. Es ist schon spät und ich bin todmüde", sagte sie gähnend.

Sie deckten rasch gemeinsam den Tisch ab und dann verabschiedete Dwin sich von beiden. Ori versprach, einige Entwürfe anzufertigen, von denen sie sich einen aussuchen konnte, den er genau ausarbeiten wollte. Dann ging Balin mit Ori hinaus, um sich die kleine Wohnung nebenan anzusehen.

Dwin ging ins Bett. Trotz ihrer Müdigkeit konnte sie lange nicht einschlafen. Dís' Worte gingen ihr nicht aus dem Kopf und sie grübelte darüber nach, wie sie Dwalin und Balin im richtigen Moment ablenken konnte. Erst sehr viel später hörte sie Balin leise zurückkommen und in seinen Teil der Wohnung gehen. Die beiden mussten sich noch eine Menge zu erzählen gehabt haben. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief Dwin schließlich ein.

Mitte der Woche hatte sich Ori tatsächlich entschieden, die Wohnung zu kaufen. Mit Balin zusammen suchte er Möbel aus und zwei Tage, bevor die Jagdgesellschaft zurück erwartet wurde, zog er endgültig um. Das leere Zimmer in Doris Wohnung ließ er rasch renovieren, damit Dori möglichst keinen Grund zur Klage haben würde, obwohl es sicherlich Klagen von dieser Seite geben würde. In der neuen Wohnung hatte er einen Raum vollständig mit Regalen für Bücher eingerichtet und ein großes, behagliches Arbeitszimmer mit mehreren Tischen zum Zeichnen, Schreiben und Lesen. Es gab helle, warme Lampen, Bilder und Landkarten an den Wänden und mehrere gemütliche Sessel. Dazu ein eher praktisch eingerichtetes Schlafzimmer, ein komfortables Bad und eine Küche, die wohl nur zum Teekochen benutzt werden würde. Balin schenkte ihm zwei wertvolle Bände aus seiner eigenen Sammlung zum Einzug und Dwin ein selbstgemachtes Namensschild aus feinem violetten Granit für seine Haustür. Ori war glücklich und aufgeregt wie ein Kind und Balin wirkte fünfzig Jahre jünger. Dwin ging jedesmal das Herz auf, wenn sie die beiden zusammen sah.

Der Tag der Rückkehr der Jäger kam heran. Die Gesellschaft wurde gegen Mittag erwartet, damit sich alle bis zum Abend noch einmal ausruhen, frisch machen und umziehen konnten. Bei Sonnenuntergang sollte dann das alljährliche Gelage beginnen. In der Zwischenzeit wurde in den Küchen auf Hochtouren das Rentierfleisch in allen nur erdenklichen Varianten zubereitet. Zungenragout, Filet in Sahne, fetttriefendes Bauchfleisch und halbrohes Steak vom Grill, Hackbraten aus den Öfen, Hirn und Innereien nach alten Rezepte. Der Rest des Fleisches wurde gepökelt oder zum Räuchern vorbereitet. Dazu wurden Berge von frischem Brot aufgetischt, Butter und Schmalz, geschmortes Gemüse, Süßigkeiten, Kuchen und Cremespeisen zum Dessert. Und Bier. Fässerweise Bier.

Dís war nervös. Sie ging ruhelos durch ihre Räume und wartete, dass die Ankunft von Dáin und Thorin gemeldet wurde. Sie trug ein enganliegendes, hellgelbes Kleid, das ihre Figur betonte, ließ ihre schwarzen, prachtvollen Locken offen und hatte bis auf ein kostbares, goldenes Elbendiadem keinerlei Schmuck angelegt.

Zwei kleine Seidenbeutel lagen auf ihrem Schreibtisch, zu denen sie immer wieder hinübersah. Als Junkin endlich klopfte und die Jäger meldete, schrak sie zusammen.

Er kam herein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Dís reichte ihm einen der kleinen Beutel und Junkin steckte ihn ein. Er sah besorgt, aber entschlossen aus. Beide waren den Plan für diesen Abend viele Male durchgegangen. Hatten mehrere Szenarien durchgespielt. Es blieb nichts mehr zu sagen. Junkin verbeugte sich vor seiner Herrin.

„Ihr seht wundervoll aus, Prinzessin. Und ich wünsche Euch so sehr, dass sich morgen um diese Zeit all Eure Sorgen zerstreut und all Eure Wünsche erfüllt haben", sagte er.

„Ich danke Dir. Das wünsche ich uns beiden. Und denk dran. Wenn es zum Äußersten kommt: Für Dich ist in jedem Falle gesorgt", seufzte Dís und lächelte ihren treuen, langjährigen Vertrauten dankbar an.

Als er gegangen war, nahm den Dís den zweiten kleinen Beutel und öffnete ihn. Sie schüttete einen Teil des Inhalts in ihre Hand. Feinster Goldstaub glitzerte auf ihrer Handfläche. Sie stellte sich vor den Spiegel, atmete tief durch und begann, das Gold in ihrem Haar und auf ihrem Kleid zu verteilen. Dann nahm sie ihre Puderdose und streute eine Prise dort hinein. Mit dem große, weichen Puderpinsel mischte sie beides und trug es langsam und sorgfältig im Gesicht und auf ihrem Dekolletee auf. Sie betrachtete die Wirkung im Spiegel. Ihre Haut schien von innen heraus zu leuchten und ihr Haar glänzte

„Gar nicht schlecht", sagte sie laut und probierte ein verführerisches, breites Lächeln.

„Dann los, Dís!", ermunterte sie sich selber.

Als sie auf dem letzten Treppenabsatz über der Eingangshalle stand und sah, das diese bereits voller Zwerge war, hielt sie einen Moment inne. Und wieder dauerte es nur Augenblicke, bis ihre Gegenwart die Menge durchdrang und alle Augen sich ihr zuwandten.

„Liebe Kusine!", hörte sie Dáin rufen und schritt ihm lächelnd entgegen. Sie begrüßte ihn und seine Gemahlin herzlich und ignorierte Thorin, der daneben stand. Dafür warf sie einem von Dáins Hauptleuten, einem großen, gutaussehenden Zwerg von Dwalins Statur einen solch strahlenden Blick zu, dass dieser nicht recht wusste wie ihm geschah und er sich schweigend verbeugte.

Dann erst wandte sie sich Thorin zu und begrüßte ihn scheinbar scherzend mit:

„Ah, der Schrecken der Rentiere ist zurück".

Alles lachte, doch der Blick, dem sie ihrem Bruder von nahem zuwarf, war kühl und spöttisch. Sie reichte ihm die Hände.

Thorin war müde. Er hatte schlecht geschlafen in den letzten kalten Nächten und zudem hatten ihn die Worte verfolgt, die Dís' ihm beim Abschied gesagt hatte. Die Jagd selber war erfolgreich verlaufen und war auch größtenteils vergnüglich gewesen, aber als Gastgeber und König konnte er sich nie so ungezwungen geben, als wäre er mit Dwalin und Nori alleine unterwegs. Er war den ganzen Trubel einfach leid und wollte jetzt nur noch ein heißes Bad und eine Weile niemanden sehen. Außer Dís. Er sehnte sich nach ihrer Nähe, nach ihrer Berührung und ihrem Zuspruch. Doch schon als er sie auf der Treppe sah in ihrem engen Kleid, mit dem offenen Haar und dem dürftigen und zudem noch elbischen Schmuck sah, regte sich Unmut in ihm. Sie sah hinreißend aus, aber für seine Königin schickte es sich nicht, so zu erscheinen. Er sah ihr gerade noch nach, dass sie als Gastgeberin Dáin und Veri zuerst begrüßt hatte, aber dass sie danach diesem Fremden schöne Augen machte, ärgerte ihn. Und dann dieser Spott eben! Er zwang sich, gute Miene zu ihrem Spiel zu machen und lächelte gezwungen. Ihm stand nicht der Sinn nach einer Auseinandersetzung und er setzte an, ihr trotz allem ein Kompliment zu machen. Er wollte ein Lächeln von ihr. Thorin ergriff ihre ausgestreckten Hände, beugte sich über sie, atmete ihren Duft und küsste ihre Stirn.

Mit einem Mal stand sein Verstand still. Seine Sicht verschwamm. Das Untier in den Tiefen seines Innern erwachte und wälzte sich fauchend an die Oberfläche. Thorin erstarrte und krallte seine Finger in ihre Hände. Dís war auf eine Reaktion gefasst gewesen, erschrak aber nichtsdestotrotz. Sie versuchte, sich ihm zu entziehen, aber seine Hände schienen plötzlich Klauen und er sah mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen auf sie herab.

In diesem Moment schlug Dáin ihm krachend auf die Schulter. Thorin ließ seine Schwester los, fuhr herum und kam zu sich. Dís trat hastig einen Schritt zurück. Sie hatte sich blitzschnell wieder in der Gewalt. Trotz ihres rasenden Herzens, hob sie eine Hand und rief fröhlich:

„Willkommen zurück! Im kleinen Saal sind einige Erfrischungen vorbereitet. Wir sehen uns dann alle nach einer wohlverdienten Ruhepause frisch und munter zur Feier am Abend!".

Alles applaudierte und die allermeisten suchten ihre Quartiere auf. Nur die Jüngeren strömten für einen ersten Krug Bier in den kleinen Saal. Dís hakte sich bei Veri unter und begleitete sie plaudernd und als wäre nichts geschehen zu ihrem Zimmer. Dáin redete derweil immer noch auf Thorin ein, der offensichtlich Mühe hatte, ihm zu folgen. Wie aus tiefem Schlaf gerissen, rieb er sich die Stirn.

„Alles in Ordnung, Vetter?", fragte Dáin schließlich und seine Worte drangen nur wie aus weiter Ferne zu Thorin durch.

„Ja. Entschuldige, Dáin. Ich bin nur müde. Lass uns hoch gehen", brachte er endlich mit einem Lächeln heraus und Dáin nickte.

Beide machten sich auf den Weg hinauf.

„Natürlich. Ich bin auch reif für ein Bad und ein Schläfchen. Mahal, Dís sieht heute wirklich wieder zum Anbeißen aus. Warum hat sich bloß noch niemand für sie gefunden?", scherzte er jovial.

Aber Thorin war nicht zum Lachen zumute und schon gar nicht über diese Angelegenheit. Was zum Balrog war da eben geschehen?

Als sie in den königlichen Trakt kamen, wo auch die Gästezimmer für die Ehrengäste lagen, kam ihnen Dís entgegen. Sie achtete darauf, ihrem Bruder nicht zu nahe zu kommen und sagte lächelnd zu Dáin:

„Veri wartet schon im Wasser".

„Na, da will ich mich mal beeilen. Du siehst fantastisch aus, Kusine!".

„Danke, Dáin. Bis heute Abend".

Dáin verschwand in seinem Zimmer.

„Dís...", begann Thorin, aber sie unterbrach ihn:

„Jetzt nicht! Ich habe noch einiges zu erledigen. Wir sehen uns nachher".

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, lief sie weiter, hoffte inständig, dass er sie nicht aufhielt und verschwand fluchtartig auf der Treppe. Dies war ein erster Versuch gewesen und er war durchschlagender geglückt, als sie erwartet hatte.


	15. Chapter 15

Thorin sah ihr verwirrt nach und wankte schließlich erschöpft in sein Zimmer. Er ging direkt ins Bad, warf seine Kleider zu Boden und stieg ins heiße Wasser. Wahrscheinlich war er wirklich nur müde, dachte er. Da fiel sein Blick auf seine Hände und er sah entsetzt Blut auf mehreren seiner Fingerkuppen und unter seinen Fingernägeln. Er hatte Dís verletzt! Und sie hatte rein gar nichts dazu gesagt. Irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht, aber er konnte nicht klar denken. Stöhnend ließ er sich ins Wasser sinken, tauchte unter, schwamm träge einen Zug und ließ sich dann treiben. Zur Ruhe kommen, dachte er. Ich muss zur Ruhe kommen. Ich muss bei Verstand bleiben.

Dwin hatte von all dem nichts mitbekommen. Dwalins Pony hatte sich auf dem Rückweg ein Bein vertreten und sie stand mit ihm im Stall, während einer der erfahrenen Tierheiler sich das Bein ansah. Als dort alles geregelt war und Dwalin den Heiler für die anstehende Behandlung bezahlt hatte, gingen beide direkt nach Hause. Dwalin erzählte für seine Verhältnisse viel von den vergangenen Tagen und Dwin war froh, dass er wieder da war. Sie hatte Dís und Balin die letzten Tage kaum zu Gesicht bekommen und da sie auch noch nicht wieder arbeitete, war sie manchmal wirklich einsam gewesen. Auch Dwalin freute sich auf ein heißes Bad. Dwin schrubbte ihm den Rücken und wusch ihm das Haar und den Bart mit feiner, duftender Seife.

„Eigentlich schade, dass die Wanne nicht wenigstens etwas größer ist", sagte sie dann.

„Mmh?", fragte er schläfrig, den Kopf auf dem Wannenrand, während seine Knie aus dem Wasser ragten.

„Sonst könnte ich mit hinein", grinste sie und ließ ihn im Bad allein, damit er noch ein wenig im Wasser entspannen konnte.

„Lass ich gleich morgen ändern", rief er ihr nach.

Sie lachte.

Sie war glücklich.

Und wartete im Bett auf ihn.

Balin hatte Dís gestern beiläufig gefragt, ob seine Anwesenheit bei der Rückkehr der Jäger unbedingt erforderlich sei, aber Dís meinte, bei dem Durcheinander, das üblicherweise herrschte, wäre das nicht nötig. Als sie fragte, ob es noch etwas zu erledigen gäbe, bei dem sie helfen könne, überzog leichtes Rot Balins Gesicht. Und er erzählte, dass Ori ihn gebeten hatte, mit ihm in der alten Wohnung auf Dori und Nori zu warten. Er fürchtete sich offensichtlich, Dori alleine gegenüberzutreten und vor vollendete Tatsachen zu stellen. Dís hatte gelacht und ihren alten Freund umarmt. Und sie hatte ihm versichert, er könne ruhig gehen und Ori den Rücken stärken.

So sahen sich alle erst am Abend wieder.

Thorin hatte sich nach dem Bad aufs Bett geworfen und geschlafen, bis sein Kammerdiener ihn weckte. Es wurde Zeit für die Feier. Der König fragte ihn nach der Prinzessin, aber der Zwerg hatte sie den ganzen Nachmittag über nicht gesehen. Thorin sah durch ihre Räume, aber auch hier war sie nicht. Beunruhigt zog er sich an und ging hinunter. Er wollte dringend unter vier Augen mir ihr sprechen, bevor das Fest begann.

Der Geruch von Bratenfett, krossem Fleisch und Gebackenem durchzog den ganzen Berg. Die Grillfeuer brannten auf allen Ebenen. Bier floss bereits in Strömen. Im großen Saal und auch in den Gängen, wo Tische und Bänke aufgestellt waren, ging es laut und ausgelassen zu. Der König ging herum und suchte in der Menge nach seiner Schwester, doch sie war nirgends zu finden. Dáin und Veri kamen herunter und wurden unter großem Hallo und Applaus begrüßt. Langsam fand sich jeder an seinen Platz ein und wartete, dass Thorin die Feier offiziell eröffnete und das Essen endlich beginnen konnte. Der König des Erebor setzte sich schließlich an den hohen Tisch neben Veri und noch immer war Dís' Platz am anderen Tischende neben Dáin leer. Thorin sah sich mit gerunzelter Stirn suchend um und nagte an seiner Unterlippe.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Veri.

„Ja, sicher. Wahrscheinlich steht sie noch vor dem Spiegel", antwortete er und bemühte sich um ein sorgloses Lächeln.

„Mach mir nichts vor. Ich habe Augen und Ohren im Kopf", sagte sie schlicht.

Thorin mochte die Gemahlin seines Vetters. Sie war anders als Dís, aber sie war ebenso klug, selbstbewusst und leidenschaftlich. Sie konnte gut mit ihren Waffen umgehen und hatte Dori an einem der Jagdabende unter den Tisch getrunken. Und als Dwalin ihr bei der Jagd im Eifer des Geschehens in die Quere gekommen war, hatte sie geflucht wie ein Fischweib aus der alten Seestadt. Dáin hatte sie gerade noch davon abhalten können, Dwalin ihren schweren Bogen über den Schädel zu ziehen und die Jäger hatte noch Tage später darüber gelacht. Und alles vermutete, dass auch nur Dáin hatte eingreifen können, ohne selber Gefahr laufen zu müssen, Schaden zu nehmen. Thorin seufzte und presste seinen Handballen an die Stirn.

„Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht recht, was in letzter Zeit mit ihr los ist, Veri", gestand er leise.

„Soll ich mal raten?", fragte Veri ruhig.

Thorin blickte auf und sah sie fragend an.

„Wenn Dáin mit unserem Sohn in eine Schlacht zöge und ohne ihn zurückkäme, weiß ich nicht, was ich tun würde. Jemand würde sterben. Entweder er oder ich. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen! Und sie hat sie beide verloren. Beide Söhne ihres Herzens. Du unterschätzt den Schmerz einer verwaisten Mutter".

Dwin und Dwalin waren herumgeschlendert und hatten sich schließlich wieder gegenüber von Gloins Familie an den Tisch gesetzt. Balin erschien mit Ori und Nori und kam zu ihnen.

„Dori hat es nicht so gut aufgenommen, dass Ori ausgezogen ist", sagte Balin besorgt und setzte sich neben Dwin.

„Ach, der beruhigt sich schon. Ich find´s gut. Endlich wirst Du erwachsen, Kleiner! Ich würde ja auch gehen, aber ich würd´s zu sehr vermissen, Dori ständig aufziehen zu können", meinte Nori und klopfte Ori aufmunternd auf die Schulter. Der lächelte, sah aber nicht recht glücklich aus.

„Wo bleibt Dís? Ich hab Hunger", knurrte Dwalin und sprach damit aus, was wohl viele dachten.

Und Dís kam.

Sie schritt langsam durch die geöffneten Türen und alles verstummte. Nur das Klacken ihre Stiefel auf dem steinernen Boden war zu hören. Alle Augen waren ihr zugewandt und ein Raunen lief durch die Menge. Ihr Anblick verschlug Thorin die Sprache. Sie trug ein sehr tief ausgeschnittenes blutrotes Gewand mit einem großen, aufgestickten, goldenen Drachen, schweren goldenen Ohrschmuck und einen locker geflochtenen Haarkranz, der mit einem glitzernden, juwelenbesetztem Haarnetz geschmückt war. Und sie hatte sich, wie die Frauen Thals die Lippen mit Koschenille und Zinnober gefärbt und die Augen mit Kohlestift geschickt umrahmt. Mit erhobenem Kopf schritt sie an den Zwergen vorbei, lächelte hier und da jemanden an und kam schließlich an den hohen Tisch. Dáin war, wie alle anderen, aufgestanden. Er ergriff ihre Hand und führte sie galant zu ihrem Platz. Junkin, der heute Abend am königlichen Tisch bediente, war zur Stelle, um ihren Stuhl zurechtzurücken und Dís nahm Platz. Junkin schenkte ihr Wein aus einer Karaffe ein und füllte dann Veris, Dáins und Thorins Becher aus unterschiedlichen Kannen, denn die Gäste aus den Eisenbergen tranken das dunkle, Thorin lieber das helle, herbere Bier.

Thorin reagierte nicht, sondern starrte seine Schwester entgeistert an, als hätte er sie noch nie gesehen. Der goldenen Drache auf ihrem Kleid schien ihn höhnisch anzugrinsen. Veri räusperte sich hörbar und er erwachte aus seiner Erstarrung. Ganz kurz sah er Veri hilfesuchend an und riss sich dann zusammen. Er atmete durch, stand auf und nahm seinen Becher.

„Zusammen! Zusammen haben wir gejagt! Zusammen feiern wir! Wie seit Anbeginn! Lasst uns essen!", rief er laut, hob seinen Becher und leerte ihn in einem Zug. Alles johlte, trank und stürzte sich dann auf die Speisen auf den Tischen, Buffets und Grillfeuern in den Sälen und Gängen. Lärm, Stühlerücken und Stimmengewirr hoben wieder an und alles widmete sich der Mahlzeit. Thorin fiel auf seinen Stuhl zurück und griff sich an den Hals. Niemand schien es zu bemerken.

Dáin und Veri fütterten sich gegenseitig mit Leckereien und Dís nippte an ihrem Wein. Sie zwang sich, nicht zu Thorin hinüber zu sehen.

Allein Junkin beobachtete den König genau und mit angehaltenem Atem. Er betete, nicht zu viel aus dem kleinen Beutel in des Königs Bier gestreut zu haben.

Thorin spürte, wie ihm seine Selbstkontrolle langsam entglitt und versuchte von panischem Schrecken gepackt, sich dagegen zu wehren. Das konnte doch nicht sein! Nicht hier und jetzt!

„Sieh nur Deine Schwester! Wie sie mir huldigt!", dröhnte Smaugs Stimme in seinem Kopf, „Sie ist mein! Meine Königin! Sie wird mein Werk vollenden und Dich töten. Sie wird Dich vernichten, Eichenschild!".

„Nein!", wollte Thorin brüllen, aber heraus kam nur ein Krächzen. Ihm war speiübel und in seinem Kopf schlugen riesige Schmiedehämmer im Takt seines jagenden Herzens. Er stand unsicher auf und wollte mit dem letzten klaren Gedanken den Saal verlassen. Er musste fort von hier. Sofort.

Dwin sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass der König sich erhob und mit finsterem Blick zu Dís schaute, die Hände an die Lehne gekrallt. Mit klopfendem Herzen wandte sie sich Balin zu.

„Solltest Du nicht noch einmal mit Dori reden und ihn bitten, zu kommen und mit uns allen zu feiern?", fragte sie leise.

Balin sah sie nachdenklich an.

„Meinst Du wirklich, ich sollte mich da einmischen?".

„Um Oris Willen", antwortete sie und nickte.

Balin lächelte sie verlegen an.

„Du hast Recht, meine Liebe", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und ging hinaus.

Dwalin sah Thorin langsam hinter Dáin und Veri zu seiner Schwester gehen, mit hassverzerrter Miene. Verwundert runzelte er die Stirn. Da sprach Dwin ihn an und zeigte aufs Geratewohl in die Menge.

„Wer ist das da? Der guckt immer zu mir herüber und zwinkert mir zu".

„Was? Wen meinst Du?", fragte Dwalin verärgert und stand auf. Dwin beschrieb ihm einen der Zwerge aus den Eisenbergen, der das Pech hatte, in just diesem Moment zufällig zu ihnen herüberzusehen. Mit schlechtem Gewissen lächelte sie ihm entschuldigend zu, während Dwalin mit drohendem Gesicht auf ihn zu marschierte.

Sie hatte beide Brüder abgelenkt, wie Dís es gewollt hatte. Bang sah sie verstohlen zu ihr hinüber. Die Prinzessin war aufgestanden und blickte Thorin entgegen. Sie war blass, reckte aber stolz den Kopf.

Thorin griff nach seinem Dolch, fasste aber ins Leere. Dunkel erinnerte er sich, dass er das Prunkstück beim Ankleiden vergeblich in der Schublade gesucht hatte, in der es hätte liegen müssen.

Zorn loderte heiß in ihm, seine Eingeweide brannten, als stünden sie in Flammen. Bestohlen hatte sie ihn also auch noch! Wollte sie ihn gar mit seinem eigenen Dolch töten? Er hörte Smaug in seinem Kopf hämisch lachen und schlug seiner Schwester völlig unvermittelt hart ins Gesicht. Blut spritzte aus ihrer aufgeplatzten Lippe und sie wurde zurückgeschleudert, fing sich und zischte gehässig:

„Da würde Kirin aber stolz auf Dich sein, Bruder!".

Für einen winzigen Augenblick klärte sich sein Geist und ließ ihn entsetzt vor dem Geschehenen zurückweichen. War er tatsächlich wie Kirin?

Doch schon war der lichte Moment vorüber und er schlug weiter auf Dís ein. Sie riss schützend ihre Arme hoch, spürte noch ihre Nase brechen und seine Hände um ihren Hals, hörte Dwin wie aus weiter Ferne aufschreien und verlor in einem roten Nebel aus Schmerzen das Bewusstsein.

Sie kam in ihrem Bett zu sich. Oin saß bei ihr und hatte gerade ihre Nase gerichtet und verbunden. Nur mit einem Auge konnte die Prinzessin verschwommen sehen, das andere ertastete sie hinter einer schmerzenden, dicken Schwellung. Dwin saß verweint auf der anderen Bettseite neben ihr, Balin, Dáin und Veri standen am Fußende und sahen besorgt auf sie herab. Sie schmeckte Blut im Mund und einen bitteren Geschmack nach Medizin. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihr Oin etwas gegen die zu erwartenden Schmerzen verabreicht.

„Thorin…?", krächzte sie und sah zu den Doppeltüren zu seinen Zimmern hinüber.

„Der liegt unten auf der Krankenstation und Dwalin passt auf ihn auf. Keine Sorge. Ich habe ihn ruhiggestellt. Mahal, Dís! Kannst Du uns bitte erklären, was da eben los war?", fragte Oin fassungslos.

„Ich… hab ihn abgewiesen. Mit seinem Wunsch nach einem Geschwisterbund", hauchte sie.

Das Reden fiel ihr offensichtlich schwer. Dáin und Veri warfen sich bei diesen Worten einen vielsagenden Blick zu und Dáins Miene verfinsterte sich.

„Er hat was?", fragte ihr Vetter drohend.

„Ich fürchte, Du hast richtig gehört, Dáin. Er hat sich bei mir schon vor Wochen danach erkundigt. Es gab diese Zeiten ja, aber aus gutem Grunde gibt es sie schon lange nicht mehr", bestätigte Balin kopfschüttelnd.

Dáin fluchte herzhaft.

„Im Grunde müsste ich ihn absetzen für diese Ungeheuerlichkeit!".

„Ich habe ihn provoziert. Das Kleid...", wandte Dís beschwichtigend ein.

„Er hat Dich blutig geschlagen und fast erwürgt wegen eines Kleides?", fragte jetzt Veri zornig.

Dís zuckte die Schultern. Sie sah Junkin im Hintergrund stehen und wies ihn an:

„Packen. Wir kehren sofort nach Thal zurück".

Junkin verbeugte sich und machte sich daran, Dís' Anweisung zu befolgen.

„Dís! Du kannst so nicht...", begann Oin einen Einwand, doch Dís' stählerner Blick ließ ihn verstummen. Er seufzte.

Dís setzte sich auf. Ihr Kopf schmerzte zum Zerbersten. Sie schloss einen Moment lang die Augen, atmete tief durch und sah die Anwesenden der Reihe nach an. Dann sagte sie heiser, aber bestimmt:

„Dáin, Dir wird er zuhören. Bitte richte meinem Bruder etwas aus von mir. Ich verlange, dass er mich freigibt und mich einen Gemahl wählen lässt, den ich frei entscheide. Und ich wünsche, dass er sich eine Gemahlin nimmt. Sollte er sich dagegen entscheiden, sieht er mich nie wieder. Der Erebor hat mir mein Leben lang Verlust und Schmerz gebracht. Und ich werde nicht eine einzige weitere Nacht in diesem Grabhügel verbringen".

Veri setzte sich zu ihr und legte den Arm um sie.

„Komm mit uns in die Eisenberge, Dís", schlug sie vor, „Ihr braucht jetzt erst einmal Abstand voneinander".

„Danke, Veri. Vielleicht komme ich darauf zurück, aber vorerst bleibe ich Thal. Und wenn ich ins Exil gehe, dann weit weg von hier. Mit meinem Gold wäre ich sicher sogar in Bruchtal willkommen", murmelte sie bitter.

„Würdet Ihr drei bitte hinuntergehen, unsere Leute beruhigen und ein paar Worte sagen?", fragte sie dann und sah Balin, Dáin und Veri an, „Es gibt sonst nur noch mehr wilde Gerüchte. Spielt es ein bisschen herunter, wenn ihr könnt".

Dáin nickte und sah seine Gemahlin an.

„Ja, wir sollten wieder nach unten gehen. Du bist hier in guten Händen und mit Thorin spreche ich gleich morgen. Ich gebe Dir dann Nachricht, Kusine", sagte Dáin und bot Veri seine Hand.

„Lasst uns nebenan noch rasch übereinkommen, was wir sagen, bevor wir hinuntergehen", schlug Balin vor.

„Einverstanden", sagte Dáin. Die drei verabschiedeten sich rasch und gingen hinaus.

Oin untersuchte noch Dís' Kehle und ihren Hals und ging schließlich auch, um nach Thorin zu sehen. Junkin war im Ankleidezimmer mit dem Zusammenpacken beschäftigt.

Zurück blieb Dwin. Die Zwerginnen warteten, bis Oins Schritte im Nebenzimmer verklangen und die Tür zum Flur ins Schloss gefallen war.

Dís entspannte sich endlich und lehnte sich ächzend in ihre Kissen zurück.

„Dís! Du wärst fast gestorben! So sah Dein Plan aus?", fragte Dwin entgeistert.

„Das ist gar nicht schlecht gelaufen", antwortete die Prinzessin erleichtert.

„Wie hast Du...", begann Dwin ihre nächste Frage, aber Dís hob die Hand und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Frag nicht", sagte sie streng und rief dann:

„Junkin! Meinen Mantel! Ich will sofort nach Thal. Lass Dir Zeit mit dem Gepäck und komm dann nach".

Dís konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals solche Schmerzen gehabt zu haben. Nicht mal zu Kirins besten Zeiten. Ihr Hals und ihr Gesicht waren blutunterlaufen und ihre Nase dick verbunden. Das eine Auge dunkel zugeschwollen und das andere nur noch halb offen. Besonders die Schmerzen in der Nase pochten heftig durch ihren ganzen Schädel und das Luftholen fiel ihr schwer.

Dwin begleitete sie zu den Ställen und sie warteten gemeinsam auf dem Platz, bis ihr Pony gesattelt und herausgeführt wurde. Dís hatte die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen und genoss die kühle Brise auf ihrer geschundenen Haut.

„Was ist eigentlich vorhin genau geschehen, nachdem ich ohnmächtig geworden bin?", fragte sie.

„Dáin und Veri haben eingegriffen und versucht, ihn von Dir wegzuzerren. Nori ist auf den Tisch gestiegen und über alle Teller hinweg dazu gesprungen. Und einer von Dáins Leuten kam auch noch. Und erst zu viert konnten sie seine Hände von Deinem Hals lösen. Er hat gebrüllt wie ein Wahnsinniger, er würde Dich töten. Und dann war endlich Dwalin da. Und er hat…".

„Er hat was?".

„Er hat seinen König niedergeschlagen. Oh, Mahal! Dann war alles totenstill und Oin konnte sich um Dich kümmern. Hat Dich hochbringen lassen und Thorin zunächst auch. Aber kaum kam er zu sich, fing er wieder an zu toben. Du hättest ihn verraten und er wolle dich töten. Dwalin hat erzählt, er hat sich dann in seinem Schlafzimmer erbrochen und schien plötzlich wieder zur Vernunft zu kommen. Oin wollte ihm sicherheitshalber trotzdem etwas geben, damit er eine Weile schläft und zur Ruhe kommt. Aber er weigerte sich und wollte wieder zu Dir. Und als Dwalin ihm das verwehrte, geriet er neu in Rage und Dwalin hat ihn noch mal niedergeschlagen. Oin hat ihm dann das Mittel verabreicht und Dwalin hat ihn mit ein paar anderen herunter auf die Krankenstation gebracht, damit Du Dich in Deinem Zimmer auch ganz sicher fühlen kannst".

Dís schwieg eine Weile und murmelte dann:

„Was für ein Theater".

Ihr Pony wurde herausgeführt.

„Wann seh ich Dich wieder?", fragte Dwin, als Dís stöhnend aufgesessen war.

„Hierher komme ich so schnell nicht wieder. Du kannst mich jederzeit in Thal besuchen, wenn Du magst. Wie kann ich Dich zur Not erreichen, ohne das Dwalin oder Balin etwas erfahren?".

Dwin überlegte kurz.

„Über Tombur und Helle am besten. Ich werde nächste Woche wieder anfangen zu arbeiten".

„Gut. Geh zu Dwalin. Er macht sich vielleicht Vorwürfe. Sag ihm, er hat alles richtig gemacht und dass ich ihm dankbar bin. Schade, dass ich das Spektakel verpasst habe", sagte Dís grinsend und stöhnte im nächsten Moment auf. Das Gesicht zu verziehen, trieb ihr erneut Schmerzenstränen in die Augen. Sie hob noch einmal die Hand zum Gruß und ritt in die Dunkelheit davon.


	16. Chapter 16

**Dieses ist eines meiner persönlichen Lieblingskapitel. Besonders die Szene in Dwins Küche. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, zu hören, wie es Euch bisher so gefällt! XO**

Dwin fand Dwalin an Thorins Bett sitzen. Der König schlief tief und fest. Den Mund leicht offen, ein Kissen im Arm.

Sie stellte sich hinter Dwalins Stuhl und legte die Arme um ihn.

„Dís ist unterwegs nach Thal. Ich soll Dir ausrichten, dass Du richtig gehandelt hast und sie Dir dankbar ist", sagte sie leise.

Dwalin seufzte tief.

„Das wird Thorin wohl anders sehen", brummte er.

„Willst Du hierbleiben?", fragte sie weiter.

„Sollte ich. Dann hab ich's gleich hinter mir, wenn er aufwacht. Er wird mächtig sauer sein. Und? Was war nun zwischen den beiden?", fragte er und zog sie herum, sodass sie auf seinen Knien zu sitzen kam.

„Dís hat gesagt, er habe immer wieder den Bund schließen wollen mit ihr und sie hat ihn abgewiesen. Und dann habe sie ihn mit dem Drachenkleid heute wohl zu sehr geärgert".

„Ach, verdammt! Thorin! Was für ein verdammter Schwachsinn!", fluchte Dwalin.

„Sie wird gehen, wenn er sie nicht freigibt und sich selber auch eine Gemahlin nimmt. Wirklich weit fort gehen, meine ich. Für immer. Dáin soll ihm das morgen sagen", flüsterte sie ihm zu und warf ihrem König einen bangen Blick zu.

Dwalin stöhnte.

„Schätze, ich sollte doch besser nicht hier sitzen, wenn er aufwacht. Wenn er das erfährt, reißt er mir mit Sicherheit den Kopf ab".

Sie besprachen sich mit Oin und als der hörte, dass Dís den Erebor bereits verlassen hatte, schickte er Dwalin mit Dwin nach Hause.

„Er wacht eh wahrscheinlich erst vormittags auf. Geh ruhig, Dwalin. Ich bin ja hier und hab zur Not die Pfleger in Rufweite".

Das Paar ging noch einmal hinunter in den Saal, denn Dwalin knurrte der Magen und auch Dwin hatte ja noch nichts gegessen. Es wurde überall noch getafelt und getrunken, aber die Stimmung war nicht mehr so ausgelassen wie noch vor ein paar Stunden. Sie setzten sich zu den Gefährten und aßen, während rundherum leise Gespräche über Thorins Raserei geführt wurden.

Dwalin schmerzte es, wie zum Teil über seinen König gesprochen wurde und als Bofur ihn fragte, was er denn von der Sache hielte, warf er ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

„Ich werde erst mit Thorin sprechen und ihn fragen, was das sollte, bevor ich hier das Maul aufreiße. Und das solltet ihr auch alle!".

Dori, der inzwischen wieder bei seinen Brüdern saß, ereiferte sich:

„Er hat völlig grundlos und unvorhersehbar seine Schwester angegriffen. Und Du würdest natürlich Dwin jederzeit mit ihm alleine im Zimmer lassen, was?"

Dwalin sah kurz zu Dwin und sagte dann ärgerlich:

„Ich sag nicht, dass ich gut fand, was er gemacht hat. Ich will nur erst hören, was er dazu zu sagen hat, bevor ich hier über unseren König herziehe".

Damit schwieg er, aß zu Ende und verließ mit Dwin die Feier. Als sie zurück in der Wohnung waren, fragte Dwalin:

„Und er wollte wirklich den Bund mit seiner Schwester?".

Dwin nickte.

„Genau das hat Dís gesagt. Und Balin hat es bestätigt. Ihn hat er auch danach gefragt".

Dwalin schüttelte traurig den Kopf und ließ die Schultern hängen.

„Ach, Thorin", murmelte er bekümmert.

Dwin wusste, wie tief Dwalin seinen König verehrte und wie sehr ihn dies treffen musste. Und ihr schlechtes Gewissen, einen, wenn auch eher unbedeutenden Teil zu dieser Geschichte beigetragen zu haben, machte ihr zu schaffen. Sie nahm ihn in den Arm und sagte:

„Komm. Lass uns darüber schlafen. Es wird sich morgen sicher alles aufklären. Es muss eine Erklärung für all das geben".

Und Dwalin nickte und folgte ihr ins Schlafzimmer.

Am nächsten Morgen stand er sehr früh auf. Er ließ Dwin schlafen und zog sich leise an. Als er auf die Krankenstation kam, schlief Thorin noch und er setzte sich dazu. Zwei Stunden später erschien Dáin und setzte sich wortlos neben ihn. Die beiden warfen sich nur einen Blick zu und warteten gemeinsam, dass der König des Erebor zu sich kam.

Es dauerte noch etwa eine Stunde. Inzwischen war auch Oin gekommen, hatte Thorin den Puls gefühlt und war dann zu seinen anderen Patienten gegangen. Immer noch saßen Dáin und Dwalin wortlos an seinem Bett. Endlich rührte er sich. Er hob die Hand an den Kopf und wälzte sich auf den Rücken. Öffnete die Augen und sah einen Moment an die Decke. Schließlich wurde ihm wohl bewusst, dass er nicht in seinem eigenen Bett lag und blickte sich verwundert um. Dann sah er Dáin und Dwalin einen Moment lang erstaunt an und schloss wieder die Augen.

Als er sie danach wieder öffnete, war er halbwegs wach. Er warf Dwalin einen bösen Blick zu und fragte dann seinen Vetter:

„Was ist mit Dís?".

„Sie ist in Thal. Sie hat den Erebor gestern Nacht noch verlassen", sagte dieser.

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte er weiter.

„Sie lebt noch", meinte Dáin trocken.

Thorin stöhnte.

„Ich muss zu ihr. Ich muss mit ihr reden! Und Du wirst mich nicht noch einmal davon abhalten!", sagte er zornig an Dwalin gewandt und setzte sich halb auf.

„Dann werde ich das tun", sagte sein Vetter ruhig.

Thorin sah ihn mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen an und fiel zurück in die Kissen.

„Hör zu, Thorin. Ich soll Dir von Deiner Schwester etwas ausrichten. Aber zuerst habe ich ein paar Fragen an Dich. Stimmt es, dass Du einen Geschwisterbund mit ihr wolltest?".

Thorin schloss die Augen und nickte. Dwalin ächzte und schüttelte einmal mehr unglücklich den Kopf.

„Und sie hat Dich abgewiesen?", fragte Dáin weiter.

Wieder ein Nicken.

„Und deshalb hast Du sie fast erschlagen und erwürgt gestern?", fragte Dáin unnachgiebig.

„Ja… Nein! Gestern… Ich weiß auch nicht. Es war wie im Goldwahn. Vielleicht war es das Kleid. Ich habe Smaugs Stimme in meinem Kopf gehört und er hat mir gesagt, dass sie mich töten will. Ich war nicht ich selber, Dáin! Ich würde Dís nie etwas tun! Niemals! Glaub mir!", sagte er ehrlich verzweifelt.

„Und doch hast Du genau das getan. Was soll ich bloß machen mit Dir? Wie kann ich wissen, dass Du nicht morgen auf jemand anderen losgehst, weil Smaug Dir das in Deinem Kopf sagt?", murmelte Dáin.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen! Nicht ohne dass ich dem Hort zu nahe gekommen bin", ächzte Thorin.

Sie schwiegen eine Weile. Endlich setzte sich Thorin auf und zog seine Stiefel an. Er trug immer noch die zerknitterten Kleider, die er gestern Abend angehabt hatte.

„Und? Was sollst Du mir von Dís ausrichten? Was will sie? Hundert Stockschläge für mich am Pfahl?", fragte Thorin dann unwirsch an Dáin gewandt.

„Nichts dergleichen. Sie will, dass Du sie freigibst, um einen Gemahl nach ihrem Wunsch zu wählen und auch Du sollst Dich binden. Solltest Du Dich weigern, wird sie ins Exil gehen und Du siehst sie nicht wieder. Das waren ihre Worte. Und ich glaube nicht, dass sie das leichthin gesagt hast und Du sie umstimmen könntest", sagte Dáin ruhig.

Thorin stöhnte, verzog schmerzlich das Gesicht und ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Oh, Dís. Bitte nicht", flüsterte er.

„Denk drüber nach. Ich bin heute Nachmittag noch einmal hier und erwarte eine Antwort, die ich ihr überbringen kann", sagte er und ging grußlos hinaus.

„Jetzt habe ich es tatsächlich geschafft, es mir mit allen zu verscherzen".

„Ich bin noch hier", sagte Dwalin schlicht.

Thorin sah ihn dankbar an und rieb sich das Kinn.

„Deine Rechte ist nach wie vor nicht ohne. Aber das zweite Mal wäre wirklich nicht nötig gewesen. Trotzdem danke, dass Du immer da bist. Für sie. Und für mich".

„Immer wieder gerne", sagte Dwalin freudlos, sah seinen König traurig an und fuhr fort:

„Ich wollte das mit dem Geschwisterbund aus Deinem eigenen Mund hören. Thorin! Das ist Bockmist, verdammt! Sie konnte das nur ablehnen. Wie kannst Du sie dafür schlagen?".

„Darum ging es gestern doch überhaupt nicht! Gestern war es genau wie damals, als ich von dem Gold unten besessen war und Dich bedroht habe. Ich kann mir überhaupt nicht erklären, wie es gestern dazu gekommen ist, Dwalin! Wir haben uns vor der Jagd gestritten, weil sie wollte, dass ich mir eine Gemahlin suche. Das hat mich geärgert. Ja. Aber ich hätte sie nie geschlagen oder irgendwie verletzt! Niemals! Sie ist die einzige, die ich liebe. Das weißt Du! Und sie hat meine Liebe auch erwidert, auch wenn sie es immer wieder hat beenden wollen. Weil es nicht richtig ist. Sie hat sich geschämt dafür, aber ich wollte immer nur sie. Hörst Du? Ich kann sie nicht freigeben!".

„Du musst. Oder Du verlierst sie ganz. Auch als Schwester", antwortete Dwalin.

Thorin schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. So saßen sie schweigend beisammen, bis Thorins Magen plötzlich so laut knurrte, dass sie sich beide ansahen und grinsten.

„Komm mit. Iss mit uns zu Mittag und wir reden dort weiter", schlug Dwalin vor und stand auf.

„Sehr gerne. Aber was wird Dwin dazu sagen?", stimmte Thorin zu und erhob sich.

„Wenn ich jemanden zum Essen einladen will, dann tu ich das! Wer, glaubst Du, hat das Sagen bei uns", polterte Dwalin.

„Na, sie natürlich", meinte Thorin grinsend.

„Stimmt. Aber ich kann´s immer abarbeiten. Glaub mir, das ist gar nicht schlecht", antwortete Dwalin mit einer eindeutigen Beckenbewegung und grinste anzüglich.

Sie lachten leise und schlichen zusammen hinaus, um sich eine Diskussion mit Oin zu ersparen.

Dwin stand am Herd und backte Pfannkuchen für den Nachtisch. Sie erschrak furchtbar, als sie sich umdrehte und den König in der Küchentür stehen sah. Thorin lächelte sie entschuldigend an, setzte sich zu Balin an den Küchentisch und erzählte von Dáins Besuch am Morgen. Dwin fing sich, holte ein weiteres Gedeck aus dem Schrank und bald saßen sie zu viert beim Essen. Bombur hatte die unangetasteten Reste vom Buffet großzügig verteilt und es gab kalten Bratenaufschnitt, Möhren mit Petersilienbutter, Brot und Schmalz. Danach saßen sie bei einer Tasse Tee und den Pfannkuchen weiter in der Küche beisammen.

„Und wenn ich mich entscheide, ihr nachzugeben, wo bekomme ich jetzt auf die Schnelle eine Gemahlin her", nahm der König das Gespräch wieder auf.

„Naja", begann Balin vorsichtig und bestrich seinen Pfannkuchen dick mit Pflaumenmus, „Dís hat mich schon vor einiger Zeit gebeten, mich in dieser Sache umzuhören...".

„Was?", brauste Thorin auf und Dwin zuckte zusammen, „Und als nächstes erzählt Ihr mir, sie hat auch schon einen Gemahl für sich zur Hand?!".

Er sah Dwin durchdringend an und diese sah mit hochroten Wangen stur in ihre Tasse.

„Bitte Thorin. Das ist so offensichtlich, dass Du jetzt nicht Dwin die Hölle heiß machen musst", nahm Balin sie in Schutz.

„Ach! Ist es das?", fragte Dwalin mit vollem Mund und gerunzelter Stirn.

„Jemand aus dem Erebor? Oin vielleicht?", fragte Thorin erbost.

„Nein. Niemand von uns hätte sich getraut, um sie zu werben. Nicht mal Nori, der sie so anhimmelt", erwiderte Balin amüsiert.

„Also jemand von Dáins Leuten. Dieser große?".

„Nein. Mahal, Thorin! Denk doch nach! Mit wem hat sie die letzten Monate am meisten Zeit verbracht?", antwortete Balin ungeduldig.

Thorin grübelte einen Moment lang. Dann verfinsterte sich sein Blick.

„Doch nicht etwa… Nein... Nicht Bard, oder?".

„Doch", nickte Balin, „Genau. Bard. Der Drachentöter. Der Held von Seestadt. Der König von Thal. Und wenn Du mich fragst, ist das eine großartige, eine richtige Wahl. Politisch klug. Und persönlich ist Bard ein guter Mann, den wir alle schätzen gelernt haben Und die beiden sind sich wirklich zugetan und ergänzen einander hervorragend".

Thorin schwieg. Er hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und versuchte, diese Neuigkeit zu verdauen.

„Sie ist also schon auf alles vorbereitet? Und wen hat sie dabei für mich vorgesehen?", fragte er endlich.

Es sollte wohl spöttisch klingen, aber es schwang soviel Kummer in diesen Worten mit, dass Dwin ihn mitleidig ansah. Thorin fing ihren Blick auf, atmete tief durch und bemühte sich um Gleichmut.

„Naja, wie Dáin schon sagte, wird es immer schwieriger gute Partnerinnen zu finden. So richtig glücklich sind wir mit der Auswahl nicht. Aber Dís hat ja nicht gesagt, dass Du diese Entscheidung jetzt sofort fällen musst. Wir können ja auch noch weiter...".

„Wen?", unterbrach ihn Thorin scharf.

Balin seufzte und ging kurz in sein Schreibzimmer. Er kam mit den beiden kleinen Bilder zurück und legte sie auf den Tisch.

Dwalin und Dwin reckten neugierig die Köpfe und Thorin fragte beißend:

„Ach, sagt bloß, Ihr habt die noch nicht gesehen?"

Dwin lief rot an und Dwalin brummte:

„Thorin, ich hatte keine Ahnung davon. Ehrlich nicht!".

Thorin nahm die Bilder und betrachtete sie seufzend. Dann schlug er die Hände vor sein Gesicht und murmelte:

„Mahal, Dís. So sehr hasst Du mich?".

„Na, die da hat doch nette Titten", bemerkte Dwalin und hob schützend die Hand, als Dwin ihm den Ellenbogen in die Rippen rammte. Er lachte dröhnend und sie schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

Thorin sah die beiden bekümmert an und fragte:

„Dwin, hast Du nicht zufällig noch eine Schwester?".

Dwin, die sich inzwischen in seiner Gegenwart endlich etwas entspannt hatte, zuckte erneut erschrocken zusammen, als der König sie jetzt direkt ansprach.

„Ich äh… Nein. Nur Brüder, Herr", stotterte sie.

„Schade eigentlich", seufzte er.

„Sag mal, Dwin. Kennst Du die beiden vielleicht zufällig? Sie sind ja auch aus den Eisenbergen", fragte Balin.

Thorin schob ihr die Bilder zu und beobachtete ihre Reaktion genau.

„Ja, klar. Die sind beide aus unserem Winkel. Utt und Alba", antwortete Dwin zögerlich.

„Und?", fragte Balin.

„Also… Ich kenne Utt, weil wir in ihrem Elternhaus einen Auftrag hatten. Und Alba… Alba kennt jeder im Winkel. Ach, Balin! Sind das wirklich die einzigen?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Na, Du machst mir ja Mut", meinte Thorin und musste jetzt trotz seiner Verzweiflung fast schon lachen.

Dwin sah den König kurz zerknirscht an.

„Es ist nur so. Keine von beiden wird eine Königin sein, wie Thal sie bekommen wird".

„Es ist durchaus noch nicht sicher, dass Thal eine Königin bekommt", antwortete Thorin kalt.

„Eure Schwester sollte die Königin sein dürfen, die sie ist", sagte die Zwergin leise, aber deutlich.

Thorin starrte sie finster an und diesmal hielt Dwin seinem Blick stand.

„Wo sie recht hat,...", begann Balin.

„...hat sie recht", vollendete Dwalin.


	17. Chapter 17

**Auch eines meines Lieblingskapitel. Viel Spaß und lasst mich gerne wissen, wie es Euch gefällt… ;)**

Thorin ächzte und schob seinen Teller von sich. Er verschränkte die Arme auf dem Tisch und ließ seinen Kopf darauf sinken. Die drei um ihn herum warfen sich besorgte Blicke zu, aßen schweigend weiter und ließen Thorin Zeit, eine Entscheidung zu treffen.

Endlich lehnte er sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und legte den Kopf in den Nacken.

„Ich ertrage es nicht, sie ganz zu verlieren. Sie ist alles, was mir geblieben ist, von meiner Familie. Ich werde tun, was sie sagt. Aber warum muss es dieser… dieser Mensch sein?", fragte er düster.

„Wer wäre Dir lieber? Nori?", fragte Balin zurück.

„Dem würde ich den Arm abreißen, wenn er sie auch nur anfasst", kam die Antwort.

„Also muss es wohl Bard sein", schloss Dwalin.

Thorin seufzte und sah dann Dwin durchdringend an.

„Und Du", sagte er, „wirst jetzt die Entscheidung für mich treffen. Du kennst sie beide. Wen soll ich nehmen? Und wenn beide nichts taugen, suche mir wenigstens das kleinere Übel aus".

Dwin schluckte und sah sich hilfesuchend zu Balin und Dwalin um.

„Erzähl uns einfach etwas über die beiden, Dwin", half ihr Balin über den ersten Schreck hinweg.

Sie atmete tief durch. Sie zeigte auf das Bild mit der drallen Schwarzhaarigen.

„Das ist Utt. Ihr Vater ist einigermaßen reich geworden mit Waffen. Armbrustbolzen und so, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Ihre Brüder sind auch in Ordnung. Als wir dort an diesem Bogengang gearbeitet haben, waren die beiden immer höflich und lustig. Genau wie der Vater, unser Auftraggeber. Aber Utt ist grässlich. Allein ihre Stimme! Die lässt die Milch sauer werden. Ich habe zweimal das Eisen verrissen, weil mich das Gekeife dermaßen erschreckt hat. Wir haben alle jeden Tag gebetet, dass sie nicht zu Hause ist. An allem hatte sie etwas auszusetzen und natürlich hat man so den Tag über mitbekommen, wie übel sie mit uns, mit Gästen und den Dienstboten umgesprungen ist. Und wie ihre Brüder sie ständig aufzogen und Utt auf jeden blöden Scherz hereinfiel. Auf jeden! Ich schwöre! Und wie sie ihrem Vater mit Schmeicheln und Gezicke immer neuen Schmuck abgeschwatzt hat. Nur um am nächsten Tag etwas anderes zu fordern. Sie mag ja nette Titten haben und eine Krone würde sie nur allzu gern tragen. Ihre Brüder wären sie sicher auch gerne los, aber sie ist dumm, hochnäsig und gierig".

Dann nahm sie das andere Bild zur Hand und lächelte.

„Das ist Alwa. Sie ist so ziemlich das genaue Gegenteil. Sanft, still und sehr, sehr klug. Ihre Familie genießt hohes Ansehen. Ihr Vater ist im Rat und die Brüder sind beide in hohen Positionen in verschiedenen Ämtern. Sie ist die Jüngste. Sternenkunde ist ihre Leidenschaft und sie verbringt die Tage zwischen ihren Büchern und Karten und die Nächte oft an ihrem Beobachtungsfenster. Von außerhalb des Berges sieht man es nicht, aber es muss eine Art Öffnung am Berghang sein, habe ich gehört".

„Na, das hört sich doch gar nicht so schlecht an", meine Balin erfreut.

„Ja, schon. Aber dafür ist sie nicht wirklich von dieser Welt", wandte Dwin ein.

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte Thorin verwirrt.

„Sie ist hilflos wie ein kleines Kind. Und sie redet manchmal auch ziemlich krauses Zeug. Dabei ist sie gebildet. Sie hatte die besten Lehrer mit ihren Brüdern zusammen, aber sie vergisst zu essen, es sei denn, jemand füttert sie. Manchmal sitzt sie einfach nur da und schaut ins Leere. Da sie die Nächte oft wach und tagsüber müde ist, findet man sie manchmal tief schlafend im Nachthemd und immer barfuß auf irgendeiner Treppe sitzend. Alle kennen sie ja. Und der, der sie findet, nimmt sie dann an der Hand und bringt sie nach Hause. Es ist, als würde sie ständig schlafwandeln. Sie lebt in ihrer eigenen Welt. Im Grunde warten alle nur darauf, dass sich die Gabe endlich zeigt".

„Welche Gabe?", fragte Balin stirnrunzelnd.

„Ja, wisst Ihr denn nicht, wer ihre Großmutter war?", fragte Dwin verdutzt.

„Keine Ahnung. Sag schon", knurrte Dwalin.

„Wala", sagte Dwin.

„Wala, die Seherin?", fragte Thorin ungläubig.

„Genau die. Und ich weiß noch, wie mir meine Großmutter damals, als Alwa geboren wurde, sagte, dass die Gabe immer eine Generation überspringt. Ihre Mutter hatte sie nicht. Und als Alwa größer wurde und man ihre absonderliche Natur bemerkte, sagte meine Großmutter, dass das in Walas Kindheit ganz genauso gewesen sei. Bis zu dem Tag, an dem sie in die Rotwasser fiel und fast ertrank. Da war sie wohl so etwa zwanzig oder fünfundzwanzig Jahre alt. Danach sei es gewesen, als wäre sie das erste Mal wirklich erwacht und plötzlich sah sie Dinge. Dinge aus der Vergangenheit und aus der Zukunft. Sie konnte die Verstorbenen hören und es kamen täglich viele, viele Ratsuchende aus ganz Mittelerde zu ihr. Nicht nur Zwerge, auch Elben und Menschen. Aber Alwa ist jetzt wie alt? Etwa neunzig?".

Balin nickte.

„Wenn sie die Gabe bis heute nicht hat… Keine Ahnung", sagte Dwin verzagt.

„Vielleicht sollte man sie mal ins Wasser werfen", schlug Dwalin vor.

„Vielleicht solltest Du heute Nacht im Stall bei Deinem Pony schlafen", schimpfte Dwin.

Balin und Thorin schnauften amüsiert.

Dann fasste Thorin zusammen:

„Also haben wir eine Dumme und eine Schlafende".

„Wir können uns doch noch weiter umschauen, Thorin. Man könnte bei den Feuerbärten...", schlug Balin vor.

„Nein, eine von dort auf keinen Fall! Und ich will eine Entscheidung heute. Wenn ich Dís nicht haben kann, ist es im Grunde eh einerlei. Also, Dwin. Wie lautet Deine Entscheidung?", fragte er seufzend.

Dwin dachte eine ganze Weile nach, kam aber immer wieder zum gleichen Schluss. Sie langte nach Utts Bild und sagte:

„Sie ist sogar zu dumm, um vernünftig mit ihr zu streiten. Ihr würdet sie nach zwei Stunden hassen und nach vier Stunden den Bund lösen. Damit wäre wohl keinem geholfen".

Und sie schnipste das Bild mit zwei Fingern vom Tisch. Es landete klappernd in der Ecke beim Kehrichteimer. Dann schob sie Alwas Bild zu Thorin und sagte:

„Lasst ihr einen Platz zum Lesen und Sternegucken bauen. Dann wird sie glücklich sein wie ein Kind. Und lasst einen vertrauten Diener mit hierher kommen, der sie kennt und auf sie aufpasst. Dann bleibt Euch zumindest Unfriede in Euren vier Wänden erspart".

Thorin betrachtete das Bild noch einen Moment und seufzte.

„Ich hätte die andere genommen, weil sie zumindest ein wenig wie Dís aussieht, aber Dein Ratschluss ist vernünftig. Balin, Du wirst noch heute eine Brautwerbung an Alwas Familie fertigstellen. Ich gehe jetzt zu Dáin und teile ihm meine Entscheidung mit. Und Du, Dwalin, begleitest nachher Dáin, wenn er zu Dís reitet. Mich wird er wohl nicht dabei haben wollen, aber ich will aus erster Hand wissen, wie es ihr geht und was sie sagt. Wenn ich nur wüsste, was den Wahn gestern ausgelöst hat. Dann wäre mir wohler. Hoffen wir bloß, dass sich das nicht wiederholt".

Damit erhob er sich und sah die Anwesenden niedergeschlagen an.

„Ich danke für die Einladung, Eure Freundschaft und Deinen Rat, Dwin".

Dwin stand auf und sagte aus einem Bauchgefühl heraus:

„Ihr seid jederzeit willkommen".

„Und Du wirst Dich nächstes Mal nicht erschrecken, wenn ich hereinkomme?", fragte er mit einem Lächeln.

„Doch. Aber es wird jedes Mal etwas besser werden", sagte sie leise, lächelte schüchtern und verbeugte sich.

Es wurde schon dämmrig, als Dáin mit zwei seiner Leute und Dwalin an seiner Seite Dís' Haus in Thal erreichte. Zu seiner Überraschung war es von Männern der Stadtwache umstellt. Doch sie wurden erwartet und Junkin führte die Zwerge hinein. Dís lag auf einem Diwan, behaglich zugedeckt und mit kühlenden Tüchern auf dem geschwollenen Auge. Bard saß auf einem Sessel neben ihr. Er stand auf, als die Zwerge hereinkamen, begrüßte alle mit Handschlag und bot Ihnen Platz an. Als sich alle gesetzt hatten, fragte Dáin:

„Wie geht es Dir, Kousine?".

„Nicht viel besser als gestern", seufzte sie und fragte, „Wie geht es ihm?".

Dáin sah zu Dwalin.

„Ganz der Alte. Keine Spur mehr von… dem Wahn", brummte Dwalin.

„Dann hast Du vernünftig mit ihm sprechen können, Dáin?", fragte sie.

„Ich habe ihm heute morgen Deine Nachricht überbracht und vorhin kam er zu mir und hat mir seine Antwort mitgeteilt. Völlig vernünftig. Er stimmt allem zu", antwortete Dáin.

„Er stimmt zu? Einfach so? Ohne irgendwelche Einwände?", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Ja. Er stimmt Deiner Verbindung mit Bard zu und hat bereits eine Brautwerbung an unsere verwirrte kleine Alwa unterwegs. Wenn ich das alles nicht selber miterlebt hätte, würde ich die ganze Geschichte für einen schlechten Scherz halten, liebe Kousine", meinte Dáin kopfschüttelnd und fuhr sich durch den Bart.

„Zum Lachen ist mir wahrlich gerade nicht zumute, Vetter", erwiderte Dís und reichte Bard ihre Hand.

„Natürlich nicht. Entschuldige!", murmelte Dáin.

Alle schwiegen betreten.

Schließlich schlug sich Dáin auf die Schenkel, stand auf und sagte:

„Sei es, wie es will. Veri und ich müssen morgen früh nach Hause aufbrechen. Wenn sich die Geschichte in den Eisenbergen herumspricht, werden Alwas Eltern wahrscheinlich zögern, einem Bund mit ihm zuzustimmen. Selbst wenn er der König des Erebor ist. Aber ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann. Und ihr werdet Euch hoffentlich alle wieder zusammenraufen. Haltet mich bitte auf dem Laufenden. Meinen Glückwunsch, Bard! Thal wird eine wunderbare Königin bekommen".

Bard und Dís sahen sich glücklich an.

„Ich danke Euch. Damit erfüllen sich unser beider Herzenswünsche", sagte Bard.

Die Zwerge verabschiedeten sich von Dís und Bard ging mit ihnen hinunter in die Halle des Hause.

Sein Gesicht verhärtete sich und er sagte:

„Aber zu welchem Preis erkaufen wir diese Verbindung! Ich wünsche nicht, dass sich der König des Erebor ohne mein Wissen und meine Gegenwart seiner Schwester nähert. Die Wachen vor diesem Haus haben eindeutige Befehle".

Dwalin nickte schweigend. Das war zu erwarten gewesen. Bard sah ihn an und fragte leise:

„Kann mir jemand erklären, warum es dazu kommen musste?".

Dwalin seufzte tief und antwortete:

„Er hat gesagt, es hätte sich wie ein Anfall von Goldwahn angefühlt. Er kann sich das selber nicht erklären".

Bard sah kopfschüttelnd zu Boden und murmelte:

„Es wird eine Weile dauern, bis ich wieder Vertrauen in ihn werde haben können".

„Das geht uns allen so, Bard", brummte Dáin, „Wenn Ihr das gesehen hättet...".

„Ich habe das Ergebnis gestern Abend gesehen! Mein Gott, sie hätte tot sein können! Wenn er mir gestern Abend über den Weg gelaufen wäre, hätte ich mich vergessen!", brauste er auf.

„Er war nicht er selber. Ich habe ihn zweimal niederschlagen müssen", brummte Dwalin.

„Na, wenigstens das!", entfuhr es Bard und die drei lachten verhalten.

„Dwalin und sein Bruder werden ihn im Auge behalten. Und wir werden sehen, ob so etwas wieder passiert. Etwas anderes können wir im Moment nicht tun. Wenn das ab jetzt häufiger vorkommt und eine Gefahr für den Erebor darstellt, hätte ich eventuell eine rechtliche Handhabe einzugreifen, aber so nicht. Er ist der König und kann schlagen, wen er will. Auch wenn uns das nicht passt", schloss Dáin bestimmt.

Bard nickte, verabschiedete sich und ging wieder hinauf zu Dís.

Er setzte sich zu ihr und küsste sie vorsichtig auf die geplatzten Lippen. Dann sah er sie durchdringend an und fragte:

„Wie war das noch mit „Thorin" und „unter Druck setzen"? Wie hast Du das angestellt, meine Liebe?".

Dís sah ihn mit ihrem unschuldigsten Lächeln an.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Du meinst, mein Lieber".

„Dís, Dís! Du bist eine gefährliche Frau. Ich werde mich vorsehen müssen vor Dir", sagte er mit blitzenden Augen.

„Ach, Bard. Ich fühle mich heute gar nicht gefährlich. Ich bin nur heilfroh, dass es vorbei ist", sagte sie leise und er schloss sie in seine Arme.

Er küsste sanft ihre Schläfe, strich über ihr Haar und liebkoste ihr Gesicht, bis ihm auffiel, dass sie über etwas grübelte und gar nicht bei der Sache war.

„Dís?", fragte er vorwurfsvoll.

„Warum hat er einfach so zugestimmt? Und wer ist „unsere verwirrte kleine Alwa? Ich muss...", sagte sie ganz in Gedanken.

„Dís! Dís, hör auf!", unterbrach er sie ernst.

„Aber...", wollte sie einwenden, aber er legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen, „Bitte, Dís. Du hast erreicht, was Du wolltest. Was wir beide wollten. Wie auch immer Du das gemacht hast. Misch Dich bitte nicht mehr ein. Es ist seine Entscheidung. Es ist sein Leben".

Dís sah ihn an, schwieg einen Moment, atmete tief durch und sagte dann:  
„Du hast Recht".

Bard seufzte erleichtert und sie besprachen noch einige Neuigkeiten aus der Stadt bis Dís sich gähnend den Kopf hielt.

„Soll ich den Arzt noch einmal kommen lassen?", fragte er fürsorglich.

„Nein, ich bin nur müde. Die Anspannung vor Dáins Besuch war doch einigermaßen erschöpfend. Wirst Du es den Kindern heute schon sagen?".

„Ich habe überlegt, morgen zum Frühstück mit den dreien herüberzukommen und wir sagen es ihnen gemeinsam".

„Wird sich Tilda nicht erschrecken, wenn sie mich so sieht?", fragte Dís besorgt.

„Vielleicht wird sie das. Aber sie ist im Grunde alt genug, um zu sehen, was Gewalt anrichtet. Sie wird es sowieso irgendwo aufschnappen. Wir erklären es ihr. Und dann wollen wir zusammen ein wenig feiern und planen. Sie werden sich alle drei sehr, sehr freuen. Tilda wünscht sich das schon lange".

Dís lächelte glücklich und nickte.

Sie küssten sich noch einmal und er überließ sie für den Abend der Fürsorge von Junkin und kehrte leichten Herzens nach Hause zurück.

Entgegen Dís' Annahme kam Thorin in den folgenden Tagen und Wochen nicht nach Thal, um sie zu sehen. Er schrieb seiner Schwester einen recht förmlichen Brief, versuchte zu erklären, was passiert war und bat sie um Verzeihung. Von Dwin erfuhr Dís später, wie Thorin am Tag nach dem Geschehen in ihrer Küche die Entscheidung getroffen und sie selber Alwa für ihn ausgesucht hatte. Dís konnte ihre Wahl nachvollziehen, war aber trotzdem nicht glücklich, dass Thorin seine Braut derart überstürzt ausersehen hatte. Im Stillen hoffte sie, dass Alwas Familie nach dem Gewaltausbruch ihres Bruders ihre Zustimmung zu dieser Verbindung verweigern würde und es war in der Tat so, dass die Eltern starke Bedenken hatten. Dáin allerdings warf all seinen Einfluss in die Waagschale und Alwas Eltern, die auch nicht mehr die Jüngsten waren und ihre Tochter versorgt wissen wollten, stimmten schließlich schweren Herzens zu. Alwa selber, die man natürlich auch gefragt hatte, betrachtete lange das kleine Bild von Thorin, dass Balin mitgeschickt hatte und stellte den kleinen Rahmen schließlich wortlos auf ihren Schreibtisch, wo sie gerade an einer Übersetzung eines alten Buches aus den Archiven Gondors arbeitete, das ihr Vater ihr von einer Reise mitgebracht hatte. Den Brief, den Balin geschrieben hatte, wollte sie nicht lesen. Aber sie nickte ihrem Bruder lächelnd zu und sagte:

„Ja. Er ist es".

Am Tag des Frühlingsbeginns, wurde das Krankenhaus in Thal festlich eingeweiht und bei der Gelegenheit die bevorstehenden Hochzeit des Königs mit der Prinzessin des Erebor verkündet. Die Heirat sollte zwei Monate später im Lótessё, dem Blumenmonat, stattfinden. Viele hatten das seit langem schon erwartet und es wurde überall mit Wohlwollen und Freude aufgenommen.


	18. Chapter 18

Dís war fast völlig genesen, stürzte sich mit Elan in ihre neuen Aufgaben und versuchte, Thorin so gut es ging aus ihren Gedanken zu verbannen. Genau das tat Thorin seinerseits im Erebor gegengleich auch. Er war von früh bis spät bei der Arbeit. Anfangs hatte es noch überall scheele Blicke gegeben, aber nach einiger Zeit gab es andere Dinge, die die Zwerge beschäftigten und da Thorin nicht noch einmal ein Anzeichen von Gewalttätigkeit gegenüber jemanden zeigte, ging man schließlich wieder zum Alltag über. Die ersten Windlanzen waren fertig und der König, Dwalin und eine erste Auswahl der Wachen probierten sie von der Vorburg aus aus.

Dwalin hatte Thorin seit Wochen nicht so gut gelaunt erlebt und war erleichtert, ihn endlich einmal wieder lachen zu hören. Er war in letzter Zeit auch oft bei ihm und Balin zuhause gewesen, hatte mit ihnen gegessen und gemeinsam Zeit verbracht. Thorin war dort willkommen und spürte das auch, doch stets kam er sich ein wenig wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen vor, wenn er Dwin und Dwalin und seit kurzem auch Balin und Ori zusammen sah.

Und abends, wenn der König in die absolute Stille seiner Gemächer zurückkehrte und zur Ruhe kam, konnte er an nichts anderes als seine Schwester denken. Anfangs ging er dann ziellos durch ihre Gemächer oder lag in ihren Kissen, die noch entfernt ihren Geruch atmeten. Doch nach der Zusage von Alwas Eltern entfernte er schweren Herzens endlich Dís' Möbel aus den Räumen nebenan. Alles was er mit soviel Sorgfalt und Liebe ausgesucht hatte. Dann ließ er einen Raum oberhalb der Zimmer aus dem Stein schlagen, der über eine hübsche Wendeltreppe zu erreichen war und von dort aus schlugen die Arbeiter eine Öffnung nach draußen durch die steil abfallende Felswand. Eine kleine Plattform wurde geschaffen, deren eine Hälfte zum Schutz vor der Witterung verglast war. Davor gab es noch einen offenen Balkon für warme Nächte. Balin hatte in Erfahrung gebracht, dass Alwa helle Räume und weiße Möbel gern hatte und so wurden die Zimmer völlig neu gestaltet, bis nichts mehr an seine Schwester erinnerte.

Die verglaste Terrasse des Sternenzimmers aber wurde in diesen einsamen Wochen Thorins Lieblingsplatz. Er saß Abend für Abend dort oben, blickte nach Thal hinüber bis die Sonne westlich des Düsterwaldes unterging, die Dunkelheit die Silhouette der Stadt langsam verschluckte und die ersten Sterne aufgingen. Er sah aus der Ferne Lichter in den Häusern der Stadt aufflackern und dachte, dass dort irgendwo seine Schwester gerade mit ihrem König und seinen Kindern bei Tisch saß und lachend einer Erzählung der Jüngsten lauschte. Noch waren die beiden nicht verheiratet, aber nachdem, was er gehört hatte, verbrachten sie bereits jetzt fast jede wache Minute des Tages zusammen. Nicht selten schlief er mit solchen Grübeleien dort oben im Liegesessel ein. Zwischen den weißen Decken und Pelzen, die man für Alwa ausgesucht hatte. Seinen Bund mit ihr würde er am Mittsommertag schließen. Einen Monat nach der Hochzeit seiner Schwester in Thal.

Eines solchen Abends meldete sein Kammerdiener, dass jemand ihn zu sprechen wünsche.

Thorin war nicht in der Stimmung irgendwen zu sehen und fragte unwirsch:

„Hat das nicht Zeit bis morgen? Wer ist es denn?".

„Es ist die Gemahlin von Hauptmann Dwalin, Herr".

„Ach so? Lass sie hochkommen", entschied er daraufhin.

Einen Moment später hörte er Dwin die Treppe heraufkommen.

Sie kam auf ihn zu und verbeugte sich tief.

„Guten Abend, Dwin", begrüßte Thorin sie freundlich.

„Guten Abend, Hoheit. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich störe", sagte sie scheu.

„Du störst nicht. Komm, setz Dich", erwiderte er und war im ersten Moment ehrlich froh über ihre Gesellschaft.

Dwin setzte sich schüchtern in einen zweiten Sessel und sah sich neugierig um.

„Das ist sehr schön geworden", sagte sie.

Thorin ließ seinen Blick über die Bücherregale, Lampen und Tische schweifen und nickte stumm.

„Schickt Dís Dich?", fragte er mit einem Mal nachdenklich.

„Woher wisst Ihr das?", fragte Dwin leise und lief leicht rosa an.

„Ich kann mir ehrlich gesagt keinen anderen Grund vorstellen, aus dem Du sonst den Mut gefunden hättest, hier alleine zu erscheinen", antwortete er und seine Miene verfinsterte sich zusehens.

Wie als Rechtfertigung zog Dwin fahrig einen Umschlag aus ihrem Mantel.

„Ich war heute in Thal bei ihr. Und sie bat mich, Euch das zu bringen", sagte sie hastig und reichte ihm das Schreiben, vermied es aber, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Ihre Hand zitterte leicht. Als er keine Anstalten machte, nach dem Brief zu greifen, sah sie endlich furchtsam auf und sein zorniger, stählerner Blick ließ sie auf ihrer Sesselkante zusammenschrumpfen.

„Das ist die Einladung, nicht wahr?", fragte er und seine Augen schleuderten Blitze, „Wie heißt es bei den Menschen? Hochzeit, richtig? Das ist die Einladung zur Hochzeit, nehme ich an?".

Er stand auf, riss ihr den Brief aus der Hand und seine Stimme wurde laut und kalt.

„Und Deine liebe Freundin schickt dieses Schreiben natürlich nicht mit irgendeinem Boten. Nein, sie schickt Dich. Und Du sollst den Umschlag auch nicht einfach am Eingang abgeben, sondern fragen, ob ich zu sprechen bin, weil sie natürlich weiß, dass Du vorgelassen werden würdest. Und ich nehme auch an, dass Du ihr morgen Bericht erstatten sollst? Was ich dazu gesagt habe? Wie ich es aufgenommen habe, es wirklich schwarz auf weiß zu sehen? Mmh? Sag mir, ist es das, was meine herzensgute Schwester Dir aufgetragen hat?".

Dwin war vor Furcht den Tränen nahe, als er so drohend vor ihr stand. Das war fast wortwörtlich das, was Dís ihr gesagt hatte. Sie schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und brachte nur ein stummes Nicken zustande. Am liebsten wäre sie fortgelaufen, aber sie wagte nicht, sich zu rühren. Es fühlte sich wie Verrat an ihrem König an. Sie hatte zwar ein ungutes Gefühl gehabt, als Dís sie um diesen Gefallen gebeten hatte, aber dass sich diese Aufgabe derart gegen sie wenden würde, hatte sie nicht geahnt. Sie verfluchte ihre Blauäugigkeit.

Thorin ging derweil langsam nach draußen auf den Balkon und las die Zeilen. Er stützte sich auf das Geländer und stand eine Weile regungslos da, den Blick in die Tiefe gerichtet.

Schließlich kam er wieder herein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er seufzte tief und sagte dann ruhig:

„Ich mache Dir keine Vorwürfe, Dwin. Ich kenne meine wunderbare intrigante Schwester ein paar Jahre länger als Du und weiß, wie sie ist. Lass Dich nur nicht allzu sehr einspannen für ihre Zwecke".

„Es tut mir leid, Herr! Ich hätte auf mein Gefühl hören und den Brief einfach abgeben sollen. Aber...", sie brach ab und lief feuerrot an.

„Aber was?".

„Auf der Baustelle erzählen sie den ganzen Tag von den Steinarbeiten hier im Zimmer. Die hab ich so gerne sehen wollen. Und da dachte ich… Ich dachte, bei der Gelegenheit steht vielleicht die Tür offen und ich kann einmal hineinsehen", gestand sie schuldbewusst.

„Warum hast Du mich nicht einfach danach gefragt, als ich neulich bei Euch war?", fragte Thorin kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich hab das überlegt. Aber dann hab ich mich doch nicht getraut", antwortete Dwin wahrheitsgemäß und war froh, dass sich Thorins Laune offensichtlich besserte.

„Zwerginnen!", sagte er schmunzelnd und ließ sich zurück in den Sessel sinken. Er sah hinüber zur Stadt und fragte:

„Wie geht es ihr?".

„Ihre Nase tut immer noch weh und auf dem einen Auge sieht sie nicht mehr so klar wie vorher. Der Menschenarzt sagt, es ist möglich, dass das so bleibt. Aber das wird wohl erst die Zeit zeigen. Sonst geht es ihr gut", berichtete Dwin.

Thorin schwieg eine Weile.

„Ist sie glücklich?", fragte er dann leise.

Dwin zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie antwortete.

„Ja. Ich denke schon. Die Kinder machen sie glücklich, ihre Aufgaben machen sie glücklich und Bard macht sie auch glücklich. Das einzige, was sie unglücklich macht, ist die Sorge um Euch. Deshalb hat sie mich geschickt, denke ich. Sie möchte, genau wie Ihr von ihr, gerne wissen, wie es Euch geht".

„Und was wirst Du ihr erzählen von mir?", fragte er niedergeschlagen.

„Das ihr mit Blick auf die Stadt hier sitzt und unglücklich seid. Oder soll ich ihr etwas anderes erzählen?", fragte Dwin zurück.

„Du würdest sie anlügen?", wollte Thorin belustigt wissen.

„Na ja. Ich könnte wohl das eine oder andere herunterspielen, ohne lügen zu müssen", antwortete sie.

„Dwin, Dwin. Der Umgang mit meiner lieben Schwester verdirbt Dich eindeutig", lachte Thorin, „Erzähl ihr, was Du willst. Es ist mir gleichgültig. Und frag sie, ob es irgendetwas gibt, das sie oder Bard sich von mir wünschen. Als Geschenk zu ihrem Bund. Und sie soll bitte keinen Drachen auf ihrem Kleid tragen. Und dann kommst Du hinterher wieder zu mir und erzählst mir, was sie gesagt hat".

Dwin nickte, lächelte und verabschiedete sich leichteren Herzens als sie gekommen war.

Ganz Thal war schon Tage vor dem großen Ereignis in einem Zustand freudiger Erwartung. Die Straßen, durch die die Hochzeitsgesellschaft in dem offenen Wagen fahren würde, wurden sorgfältig gefegt und aufwendig mit Blumenkästen und Girlanden geschmückt. Die Anwohner der mehrstöckigen Häuser vermieteten Plätze an ihren oberen Fenstern, denn von dort aus würde man den besten Blick auf das Paar haben. Die Zeremonie würde in der Kirche stattfinden und danach gingen oder ritten die geladenen Gäste zur Feier ins Bürgerhaus, während die Einwohner Thals auf den Straßen und Plätzen feiern würden. Dort wurden Buden und Stände aufgebaut, Tanzflächen und Spiele für die Kinder vorbereitet. Es würde ein großes, ein prächtiges Fest werden, das es in dieser Form noch nicht gegeben hatte, seit man die Stadt wiederaufbaute.

Dís hatte Erfahrung darin, derlei Veranstaltungen vorzubereiten und sie freute sich auf den Tag. Das einzige, was ihr Unbehagen bereitete, war die Aussicht, ihren Bruder das erste Mal seit dem Jagdfest wiederzusehen. Dwin war einige Male mit persönlichen Botschaften hin und her geeilt und Dís wusste, dass ihr Bruder sehr unter der Trennung litt und es ihm wahrscheinlich genauso vor dem Aufeinandertreffen mit Bard und ihr graute, wie ihr. Sie hoffte inständig, dass die beiden nicht aneinander geraten würden und die Feier in einem Desaster endete. Bard hatte ihr versprochen, sich zurückzunehmen, wenn Thorin das auch tat. Aber sie kannte ihren Bruder. Und sich zurückzunehmen gehörte nicht gerade zu seinen Primärtugenden. Aber sie hatte neben ihrem Bruder, den Gefährten nebst Gemahlinnen, Dáin und Veri noch eine ganze Reihe hochrangiger Zwerge eingeladen. So würde auf alle Fälle rasch jemand zur Stelle sein, falls es wirklich Streit geben sollte. Hoffte sie.

Und sie hatte ihm ihren Wunsch mitgeteilt und Thorin hatte nach einigem Zögern und mit schwerstem Herzen zugestimmt.


	19. Chapter 19

Der große Tag brach mit strahlendem Frühsommerwetter an. Dwalin kam mit seinem und mit Dwins Pony aus den Ställen und führte sie hinüber zur der Gruppe edel gekleideter Zwerge, die sich zum gemeinsamen Ritt nach Thal auf dem Vorplatz sammelten. Er half Dwin beim Aufsteigen in ihrem neuen gelb-grünen, mit Goldornamenten bestickten Kleid und stieg selber auch auf. Sie ritten zu Balin und den Gefährten, die hinter Thorin, Veri und Dáin Aufstellung genommen hatten. Thorin war schweigsam und unruhig. Er hörte Dáin nur mit halbem Ohr zu, der ihm von Grenzstreitigkeiten im Osten erzählte. Als letzter rannte endlich Bofur zu ihnen. Bifur, der Bofurs Pony schon bereithielt, warf ihm einen grantigen Blick zu. Bofur schwang sich in den Sattel und grinste in die Runde. Jemand rief ihm zu, er solle den bescheuerten Hut zuhause lassen, aber Bofur quittierte dies nur mit einer rüden Geste. Alles lachte. Sogar Thorin wurde für einen Moment aus seinen Grübeleien gerissen.

Der Zug machte sich auf den Weg. Als sie Thal erreichten, waren die Straßen von Schaulustigen gesäumt, die die Könige, die festlich gekleideten Zwerge und besonders die wenigen mit schwerem Schmuck herausgeputzten Zwerginnen sehen wollten. Und sie wurden nicht enttäuscht. Der Reichtum, der bei solchen Gelegenheiten zur Schau gestellt wurde, war legendär. Gold und Mithril, Perlen, Silber und kostbare Juwelen in allen Farben blitzen in der Sonne. Besonders Veri, die zwischen Dáin und Thorin an der Spitze des Zuges ritt und sich mit den schönsten Stücken ihrer Truhen geschmückt hatte, wurde gebührend bestaunt. Allein das Gewicht ihrer kunstvollen Haartracht, die überreich mit Perlen und goldenem Schmuck bestückt war, kam dem eines eisernen Helmes gleich.

Thorin war lange nicht mehr persönlich in Thal gewesen und musste sich widerstrebend eingestehen, dass die Stadt eine Lebensfreude und Lebendigkeit ausstrahlte, die dem starren Wesen des Erebor fremd war. Er wusste von Balin, dass der Handel florierte und die Einwohnerzahl stetig wuchs. Handwerker, Landwirte, Händler, Gelehrte und Künstler ließen sich hier und in der Umgebung nieder und brachten voller Tatendrang Neues aus aller Herren Länder mit. Es war eine Stadt im Aufbruch mit den besten Aussichten auf eine großartige Zukunft. Und seine Schwester würde maßgeblich daran beteiligt sein. Und sie würde es lieben, dass wusste er.

Junge Kastanienbäume in voller rosa Blüte säumten den Kirchplatz. In deren Schatten saßen alle ab und sogleich eilten Diener herbei, die die Ponys in Empfang nahmen und wegführten. Bard stand am Portal der großen Hauptkirche und begrüßte die ankommenden Gäste. Von dort wurden diese dann an ihre Plätze im Innern geführt. Als die Reihe an Thorin war, sahen sich der Mann und der Zwerg einen Moment lang in die Augen, bis Bard ihm endlich seine Rechte zum Handschlag entgegenstreckte. Und es dauerte noch einen Moment bis Thorin diese ergriff und schüttelte. Bard zwang sich zu einem schmalen, nervösen Lächeln und fragte:

„Willkommen. Bleibt es dabei, dass Ihr ihrem Wunsch nachkommt?"

„Natürlich", antwortete Thorin tonlos, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Das freut mich", erwiderte Bard steif und winkte seinen Sohn Bain heran, der die Uniform der Stadtwache trug. Der verbeugte sich knapp und mit festem Blick vor dem König des Erebor und Bard wies ihn an, Thorin zu seiner Schwester zu führen. Die beiden machten sich umgehend auf den Weg und der König von Thal sah ihnen kurz besorgt hinterher. Und während Thorin Bain zu einem der prächtigen Häuser folgte, die den Kirchplatz umgaben, begrüßte Bard Veri, Dáin und die anderen Zwerge.

„Na, hoffentlich geht das gut", flüsterte Dwin Dwalin zu.

Der nickte nur. Dann wurden sie beide von einem Bediensteten an ihre Plätze in der Kirche geführt.

Thorin betrat an vier Wachen vorbei das Haus und Bain führte ihn weiter zum Zimmer, in dem Dís auf den Beginn der Zeremonie wartete. Schon im Flur hörte Thorin das Lachen seiner Schwester und als Bain die Tür öffnete, die ebenfalls von zwei Wachmännern flankiert wurde, sah er sie auf einem Sofa sitzen und Tilda die Haare kämmen. Sie saß der Tür abgewandt und sah ihn nicht hereinkommen. Sigrid aber, die auch im Zimmer wartete, wurde blass, als sie den König des Erebor erkannte und sprang erschrocken auf.

„Komm Tilda! Mutter Dís hat Besuch. Ich mache Dir die Haare nebenan weiter", sagte sie und reichte Tilda ihre Hand.

Tilda sah Thorin böse an und ging an der Hand ihrer älteren Schwester an ihm vorbei und hinaus. Bain blieb an der Tür stehen. Dís lächelte ihn an und sagte:

„Bain, mein Lieber. Es ist in Ordnung. Bitte warte eben draußen. Du kannst die Tür offen lassen, wenn es sonst gegen die Weisung Deines Vaters verstößt".

Bain nickte und ging mit einem finsterem Blick, der seinem Vater alle Ehre gemacht hätte, zu den Wachen nach draußen, ließ aber die Tür halboffen.

Dís stand auf und reichte ihrem Bruder beide Hände. Sie trug ein cremeweißes, mit Perlen besticktes Seidenkleid und dezenten Perlenschmuck. Schlicht und wunderschön.

„Dís", raunte Thorin und ergriff ihre Hände. Sie pressten ihren Stirnen aneinander. Ihr so nahe zu sein und sie doch nie wieder sein Eigen nennen zu können, ließ ihn vor Schmerz nach Atem ringen. Ihm kam es vor, als hätte er sie noch nie so sehnlich begehrt wie in diesem Augenblick. Er wollte sie in seine Arme schließen, sie mit Küssen bedecken, sie umstimmen und mit sich zerren. Sie nie wieder loslassen.

Aber es war zu spät.

Nie wieder.

Nie wieder ihre Lippen auf seinen, nie wieder ihre Hände, ihre Nägel auf seinem bloßem Rücken, nie wieder ihre Wärme nachts in seinem Arm.

Sie spürte seine Verzweiflung und löste sich aus seinem Griff. Nur zögerlich ließ er ihre Hände los. Sie trat ans Fenster und sah zur Kirche hinüber.

„Dís...", flehte er.

„Thorin, bitte", sagte sie eindringlich und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Dís! Ich habe Dir Furchtbares angetan, aber musst Du mich wirklich so strafen? Hätten es nicht hundert Stockschläge sein können? Glaub mir, die hätten mir nicht solche Schmerzen bereitet!", ächzte er und fiel auf die Knie vor ihr.

„Steh auf, Thorin! Glaubst Du wirklich, ich würde Dich für Deine Schläge bestrafen? Du warst nicht Du selbst, als das passierte. Das weiß ich doch! Das habe ich gesehen. Du bist mein Bruder. Und niemand, wirklich niemand, wird Dir diesen Platz in meinem Herzen je streitig machen können. Aber versteh doch! Dieser Bund ist etwas, das ich für mich will. Thorin, wenn Du meinen Wunsch nicht erfüllen kannst, geh bitte zurück zur Kirche. Ich will Dich nicht quälen und ich sehe, dass es das tut", sagte sie bestimmt.

„Macht es Dich glücklich, wenn ich es tue?", fragte er und erhob sich.

„Wenn Du es frohen Herzens tun könntest, um mich glücklich zu sehen, macht es mich glücklich. Sonst nicht. Wirklich nicht", antwortete sie.

„Dann will ich es versuchen", sagte er und seine Worte gingen im gerade einsetzendem Glockengeläut der Kirche fast unter.

Sie sah ihn einen Moment zweifelnd an, nickte dann und rief Sigrid, Bain und Tilda zu sich.

In der Kirche hatten derweil alle Platz genommen. Auf der rechten Seite saßen alle Zwerge. Dáin, Veri, die Gefährten und sämtliche Edelzwerge des Erebor und der Eisenberge. Im Mittelschiff saßen die Menschen. Bards Freunde, entfernte Verwandte und die Honoratioren der Stadt. Im linken Kirchenschiff saßen Thranduil, Legolas und einige wichtige Elben aus dem Grünwald. Auch Tauriel hatte Dís eingeladen. Dann saßen dort Abgesandte aus Gondor, Rohan, Rhûn, Lorien, Bruchtal und anderer kleinerer Königreiche, mit denen Thal inzwischen Handel trieb. Denn Dís hatte gemeint, wenn schon eine kleine, familiäre Zeremonie nicht möglich sei, könne man die diplomatischen Möglichkeiten genauso gut voll ausschöpfen. Und auf ein paar Gäste mehr oder wenige käme es dann auch nicht mehr an. Bard hatte zu allem seine Zustimmung gegeben, denn er war sehr froh, dass Dís diese Dinge mit schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit übernahm. Und bravourös beherrschte.

Im Haus nebenan setzte Sigrid Dís das Perlendiadem mit dem Schleier auf ihr offenes Haar und Tilda rannte aufgeregt im Zimmer umher, den Korb mit den Blütenblättern im Arm. Die Schwestern trugen ähnliche, weit schwingende Kleider aus dem gleichen leichten Seidenstoff wie Dís und auch ihr Bruder machte in der Uniform eine gute Figur. Thorin sah Dís mit Stolz und Liebe auf die drei blicken. Auf Bains Zeichen hin, der das Portal vom Fenster aus im Auge hatte, machten sie sich gemeinsam schließlich auf den Weg.

Viele der Zwerge waren noch nie in einer Menschenkirche gewesen. Bard stand vorne am Altar und sah wartend den langen Gang zum Hauptportal entlang.

„Sollte Dís nicht dort mit ihm stehen?", fragte Ori verwundert.

„Hier bei den Menschen ist es üblich, dass der Brautvater die Frau an den Altar führt und sie sozusagen dort ihrem zukünftigen Ehemann übergibt. Da Thrain ja nicht mehr lebt, hat Dís sich das von Thorin gewünscht. Als Bundgeschenk oder Hochzeitsgeschenk, wie es hier ja heißt. Er hat sich dazu bereit erklärt, aber dieser Gang wird ihm schwer werden", erwiderte Balin leise.

„Schwer? Das ist eine verdammte Gemeinheit von Dís! Das ist grausam! Und das werde ich ihr nachher auch sagen", knurrte Dwalin erbost.

Dwin hatte ähnlich empfunden, als Dís mit ihr darüber gesprochen hatte und das auch geäußert. Und die Prinzessin hatte geantwortet, sie habe lange darüber nachgedacht und wisse durchaus, was sie damit von Thorin verlange. Aber es sei genau diese öffentliche Freigabe, die wichtig für sie alle sei. Bard und sie konnten so ein Leben frei von den Schatten der Vergangenheit beginnen und obwohl es schmerzhaft für Thorin sein würde, wäre es doch auch heilsam, denn er würde so viel eher die Tatsachen akzeptieren.

Kraftvolle Musik setzte ein. Die Zwerge sahen sich erschrocken um und stellten fest, dass die Töne von einem ihnen unbekannten, riesigen Instrument mit langen metallenen Pfeifen auf der Empore kamen. Der Orgelbaumeister war auch einer der neuen Zuwanderer, die letztes Jahr in Thal angekommen waren. Er hatte diese neue Kunst aus dem fernen Gondor mitgebracht und das Meisterwerk war der ganze Stolz der Thaler Bü imposante Orgel spielte noch ein paar Takte und dann öffnete sich das große Portal. Alle wandten sich um.

Die Sonne strömte durch die offene Tür und im hellen Licht erschien zuerst Tilda, die langsam hereinkam und dabei weiße Blütenblätter aus ihrem Korb auf dem Mittelgang streute. Danach schritt Dís an Thorins Arm über die Schwelle. Thorin führte sie gemessenen Schrittes an den Bankreihen entlang. Dís trug einen Blumenstrauß aus cremeweißen Rosen, Lilien und hellgelben Freesien und lächelte Bard glücklich entgegen. Thorins Miene war unergründlich. Er ging wie in Trance und sah nicht links und nicht rechts. Nur noch wenige Augenblicke und er würde sie verlieren. Schlimmer noch. Er würde sie selber an seinen Rivalen übergeben.

Sogar das hatte sie ihm abgerungen. Seine geliebte, wundervolle Schwester. So klug, so schön und so stark. Er hatte sich selber immer für stärker gehalten. Aber er war zu schwach gewesen, um sich Smaugs Stimme in seinem Kopf zu widersetzen. Er hatte sie im Wahn fast erschlagen. Dís litt nicht unter dieser Geistesschwäche, genau wie Fíli und Kíli ihr nicht erlegen waren. Sie war die Stärkere.

Und Bard? Bard war offensichtlich der bessere Krieger, denn er hatte den Drachen getötet. Und er war auch der bessere König, denn er hatte sich um Frieden bemüht und nicht um Krieg. Und er führte diese aufstrebende Stadt gerecht und mit Herz und Verstand. So sagten alle. Es war kein Wunder, dass Dís sein Werben erhört hatte. Tief im Innern verwünschte Thorin verzweifelt seine Schwäche, seine Ohnmacht, seine Niederlage.

Aber er sah jetzt klar. Er hatte es nicht verdient, sie zu bekommen. Dís verdiente Bard. Und Bard verdiente Dís. So einfach war das. Und er würde jetzt das Richtige tun. Auch wenn es ihn zerriss.

Bruder und Schwester erreichten den Altar und Thorin schloss einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Dann küsste er seine Schwester auf die Wange, nahm ihre Hand von seinem Arm und legte diese in Bards Hand. Dís lächelte ihn dankbar an, wandte sich dann ab von ihm und trat zu Bard. Thorin drehte sich mit versteinertem Gesicht um und ging zu seinem Platz gleich vorne neben Dáin und Veri. Er sah niemandem in die Augen und setzte sich schwer.

Dwin wünschte Dís von ganzen Herzen alles Glück der Welt, aber in diesem Augenblick tat ihr Thorin so leid, dass sie sich mit Tränen in den Augen zu Dwalin umdrehte und ihre Stirn an seine Schulter lehnte. Er legte den Arm um sie und murmelte eine Verwünschung auf Khûzdul, die an Dís gerichtet war.

Thorin konnte sich später an keinerlei Einzelheiten der Zeremonie in der Kirche erinnern. Er saß auf seinem Platz und blickte starr zu Boden auf die bunten Lichtflecke, die das Sonnenlicht durch die farbigen Glasbilder in den Fenstern zauberte. Die nächste Stunde ertrug er in einem Zustand völliger Apathie.

Die anderen Gäste verfolgten die Zeremonie gut gelaunt. Bard und Dís standen nebeneinander vor dem Altar, die Kinder um sie herum. Der Priester vollzog die Trauung und hielt eine vergnügliche Predigt auf die Liebe. Alles lachte. Es wurde zur Orgel gesungen und Ringe wurden getauscht. Ein Kuss. Dwin saß am Gang und hörte die Damen im Mittelschiff seufzen und Worte wie

„Was für ein schönes Paar!",

„So ein traumhaftes Kleid. Ja, sie hat Geschmack",

„Und die Kinder lieben sie auch, habe ich gehört",

„Er ist so ein guter Mann. Endlich ist das Glück wieder mit ihm".

Die Orgel setzte wieder ein und etwas später volles Glockengeläut. Alles erhob sich und Thorin erwachte aus seiner Teilnahmslosigkeit. Dís sah ganz kurz zu ihm, aber er bemerkte es nicht. Arm in Arm mit Bard und mit Tilda an der anderen Hand ging die neue Königin von Thal den Mittelgang hinunter und hinaus in den hellen Sonnenschein.

Draußen jubelte ihnen die bereits wartende Menge zu. Eine herrschaftliche offene Kutsche stand bereit. Bard, Dís und die Kinder stiegen ein und fuhren langsam in Richtung des Bürgerhauses. Es folgten die Thaler Gäste zu Fuß oder zu Pferde und auch für die auswärtigen Gäste wurden die Ponys und Pferde gebracht. So zog die Hochzeitsgesellschaft durch die Stadt begleitet von gerufenen Glückwünschen und Hochrufen. Blumen und Blüten wurden geworfen und als Bard Dís schließlich zu sich zog und küsste, hob ein lautes Jubeln, Lachen und Klatschen an.

Am Bürgerhaus angekommen stieg das Paar aus und wartete gemeinsam in der Eingangshalle, damit auch Dís die Gäste persönlich begrüßen und Glückwünsche entgegen nehmen konnte. Hier wurden auch Geschenke überreicht und so dauerte es eine ganze Weile, bis alles weiter in den geschmückten Garten rückte.

Thorin hatte sich in der Menge zurückfallen lassen und kam ziemlich zum Schluss mit Dwalin, Dwin, Balin und Ori an. Er hatte noch immer keinen Ton gesagt und ihm war noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben weniger zum Feiern zumute gewesen.

Er stand im Hintergrund, beobachtete Dís und bekam ein Lehrstück in erstklassiger Diplomatie zu sehen. Dís war wie immer hervorragend vorbereitet, kannte Namen und Rang jeden Gastes, wusste um die persönlichen Umstände und stellte gezielte, kluge Fragen. Besonders herzlich, so schien es Thorin, hieß sie ausgerechnet Thranduil und seinen Sohn willkommen. Die drei begrüßten sich wie alte Bekannte. Legolas ging schließlich mit Bain und Sigrid weiter, während Thranduil noch etwas länger mit Dís zu plaudern schien, sie anlächelte und schließlich über eine Bemerkung ihrerseits lauthals lachte. Bard stand neben seiner Gemahlin, blickte immer wieder stolz und glücklich auf sie herab und drückte ihr hin und wieder einen Kuss aufs Haar. Und jeder dieser Küsse war wie ein Stich ins Herz für ihren Bruder.


	20. Chapter 20

Unvermeidlich wurde die Schlange der Wartenden vor ihm kürzer und schließlich stand auch Thorin vor dem frisch vermählten Paar.

Er hörte sich selber mit eigenartig fremder Stimme Bard förmlich gratulieren und überreichte ihm eine gut erhaltene Karte des alten Thal, die man in den Archiven entdeckt hatte. Bard nahm sie entgegen und bedankte sich höflich.

Dann blickte Thorin seine Schwester an, die nun nicht mehr seine kleine Prinzessin war, sondern ab jetzt an der Seite ihres Mannes die Geschicke Thals mitbestimmen würde. Dís merkte, dass ihm die Worte fehlten und sprach als erste:

„Ich danke Dir, Bruder! Es bedeutet mir viel, dass Du meinen Wunsch erfüllt und mich an den Altar geführt hast", sagte sie strahlend und so voll von fast jugendlichem Feuer, dass Thorin beinahe gelächelt hätte.

Doch so nickte er nur und holte aus seinem Mantel noch ein kleines Geschenk für sie heraus. Es war ein altes Kinderbuch in Khûzdul. Dís erkannte es sofort. Ihre Mutter hatte ihren Brüdern und ihr immer daraus vorgelesen. Es war die Geschichte Durins für Kinder geschrieben und wunderschön bebildert. Thorin hatte es im Zimmer seiner Mutter gefunden und von Ori liebevoll restaurieren lassen.

„Da es ja kein Schmuck sein sollte...", sagte er leise.

„Ach, Thorin! Das ist wundervoll!", hauchte sie begeistert und blätterte durch die Seiten, „Ich weiß noch, wie Mutter das immer gelesen hat. Noch genau jede Betonung. Das werde ich morgen Tilda zeigen. Vielen Dank!".

Thorin trat stumm zur Seite und ließ Balin, Ori, Dwalin und Dwin vortreten, wartete aber auf die vier. Geschenke wurden übergeben, Dwin umarmte Dís und Dwalin verkniff sich seine bissige Bemerkung, da er in Thorins Gegenwart nicht davon anfangen wollte, wie hartherzig Dís' Wunsch seiner Meinung nach gewesen war.

Die Feier nahm ihren Lauf und man stand in Grüppchen im Garten zusammen, ein Glas in der Hand, während man auf das Essen im größten Saal des Bürgerhauses wartete. Es ging auf Mittag zu und die Sonne stand hoch. Die Zwerge, denen das grelle Licht und die Mittagshitze zu schaffen machte, suchten die Pavillons auf, wo es zumindest etwas Schatten gab. Thorin stand abseits des Trubels um Dáin und Veri, die wie so oft für Stimmung sorgten. Er beobachtete unauffällig seine Schwester von weitem.

Ihm fiel auf, dass ihre Haut nicht mehr die übliche Blässe der Zwerginnen aufwies, die ja die meiste Zeit ihres Lebens untertage verbrachten. Gerade im Gegensatz zu ihrem hellen Kleid war tatsächlich eine leichte Bräune zu sehen, so als hätte sie sich viel an der Sonne aufgehalten.

Und er dachte zurück an die Tage in dem Menschendorf, in dem sie nach der Flucht eine Weile gelebt hatten. Wie sie im Frühsommer mit der Nachbarsfrau im Garten gearbeitet hatte. Ihm fiel der Name der Frau nicht mehr ein, aber Dís und sie hatten sich sehr gut verstanden und Dís war nach diesem Tag mit müden Knochen, aber fröhlich und mit einem heftigen Sonnenbrand zu ihm ins Bett gekrochen. Eine Zwergin mit Sonnenbrand! Das war so unglaublich gewesen, dass sie lange darüber gelacht hatten, obwohl es wohl recht schmerzhaft für Dís war. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich jetzt auch an den Namen der Frau. Mathilde. Mathilde hatte Dís geraten, Gesicht, Arme und Nacken mit kaltem Tee zu kühlen und das hatte dann auch geholfen, die Schmerzen zu lindern.

Dís und ihr Garten! Noch so eine unmögliche, völlig unzwergenhafte Leidenschaft seiner Schwester. Schweigend stand er da, versunken in alte Erinnerungen. Fíli und Kíli waren noch ganz klein gewesen. Wie Vater, Mutter und Kinder waren sie gewesen. Schon damals hatte er sie so heftig begehrt, dass er nachts neben ihr fast verrückt wurde. Aber er hatte es in dieser Zeit nicht gewagt, sich ihr zu offenbaren. Sie hatte eine so schlimme Zeit bei diesem Kirin hinter sich und er wollte, dass sie nie wieder litt. Er wollte sie von nun an nur noch glücklich sehen und fürchtete, seine Schwester mit seinen unziemlichen Gefühlen für sie zu erschrecken und abzustoßen.

Völlig in Gedanken an diese kostbare, unbeschwerte Zeit wurde er plötzlich jäh in die Gegenwart zurück gerissen.

„So wachsen Thal und der Erebor also zusammen. Eine vorteilhafte Verbindung. Meinen Glückwunsch zu dieser klugen Entscheidung", hörte er eine verhasste, überhebliche Stimme von oben herab. Er drehte sich um und sah direkt auf das fein gewebte, glänzende Muster einer vornehmen Weste.

Thranduil.

Thorins Puls beschleunigte sich und er warf dem Elbenkönig einen kurzen, finsteren Blick zu, bevor er den Kopf wieder senkte und gereizt antwortete:

„Glaubt mir, meine Entscheidung war das sicher nicht".

„Das hatte ich auch nicht angenommen. Mit Verlaub, aber ich hatte nie den Eindruck, dass Verhandlungsgeschick eine Eurer vielen Stärken ist. Dies trägt eher die Handschrift einer hervorragenden Diplomatin wie Eurer geschätzten Schwester", fuhr Thranduil fort und Thorin nahm das Grinsen in seiner Stimme wahr, ohne es sehen zu müssen.

An einem anderen Tag und unter anderen Umständen wäre Thorin wahrscheinlich wenn schon keine schlagfertige, so doch wenigstens eine scharfe Antwort eingefallen, aber heute war er nicht einmal in der Lage, Thranduil noch einen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen. Er würde dieses Wortgefecht verlieren, denn insgeheim gab er dem Elbenkönig recht. Eine weitere Niederlage. Thranduil, der merkte, dass Thorin keine Antwort mehr geben würde, verbeugte sich spöttisch und selbstzufrieden und ging. Dáin kam herüber.

„Und? Was wollte Goldlöckchen?", wollte er wissen.

„Na, was wohl. Mich zum Narren halten", brummte Thorin und erzählte.

„Und hast Du ihm eine passende Antwort gegeben?", fragte Dáin ärgerlich.

„Das überlasse ich heute Dir, Dáin", erwiderte Thorin niedergedrückt.

„Vetter, komm schon! Du verlierst Deinen Biss", tadelte ihn Dáin.

„Was hätte ich tun sollen? Ihn schlagen und würgen?", fragte Thorin dumpf.

„Das wäre doch ein guter Anfang!", erwiderte Dáin erbost.

Die beiden Zwerge standen da und funkelten sich an. Der eine zornig und der andere am Ende seiner Nerven. Schließlich trat Veri dazwischen und zog Dáin mit sich fort.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe", sagte sie schlicht.

Thorin war erleichtert als Dwalin und Dwin sich wieder zu ihm gesellten. Sie hatten sich etwas zu trinken geholt, während Balin und Ori bei Dori und Nori stehen geblieben waren.

Plötzlich stieß Dwin den König sachte an. Überrascht sah der auf sie herab. Sie nickte unauffällig in Richtung der Zwergengruppe aus den Eisenbergen und flüsterte:

„Das da ist Alwas Vater. Der gerade mit Königin Veri spricht".

Thorin warf einen Blick hinüber. Ein altehrwürdiger Zwerg mit fast weißem Haar und Bart stand neben der Königin. Edel und traditionell gekleidet und mit einem klugen, ernsten Gesicht. In diesem Augenblick drehte er sich um und sah dem König des Erebor direkt in die Augen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er ihn schon seit seiner Ankunft beobachtet, dachte Thorin bei sich und ganz kurz zuckte ein ärgerlicher Gedanke durch seinen Kopf. Das hätte Dís ihm doch sagen müssen!

Doch im nächsten Moment wurde ihm schmerzhaft bewusst, dass so etwas nicht mehr Dís´ Aufgabe war. Und es nie mehr sein würde. Er hätte sich selber vorbereiten müssen. Oder Balin anweisen können. Er hatte schließlich gewusst, dass Alwas Vater im Rat war. Und wenn er nur ein klein wenig nachgedacht hätte, hätte ihm klar sein müssen, dass ein Ratsmitglied auf der Gästeliste stehen würde. Zumal wenn dieses Ratsmitglied in Kürze mit dem Königshaus des Erebor verwandt sein würde. Dís wäre es kristallklar gewesen.

Er überlegte gerade, ob er hinüber gehen und den Zwerg ansprechen sollte, als er sah, dass dieser geradewegs auf ihn zukam. Und er wusste nicht einmal seinen Namen.

„Dwin, wie heißt er?", zischte Thorin.

Dwin erschrak, überlegte fieberhaft und flüsterte schließlich.

„Ban, glaube ich. Doch ja! Ich bin sicher".

„Danke", raunte Thorin ihr zu und ging dem alten Zwerg entgegen.

Beim Näherkommen sah Thorin, dass Ban eine lange Narbe quer über der Stirn hatte und ihm ein halbes Ohr fehlte. Das alte Ratsmitglied blickte ihm fest in die Augen und war offensichtlich wenig von der Position seines Gegenübers eingeschüchtert.

„Ban!", sagte Thorin mit einer Verbeugung, „Wie schön, dass wir uns schon einmal kennenlernen. Thorin, zu Euren Diensten".

Er zwang sich zu einem freundlichen Lächeln und sein Gegenüber erwiderte es.

„Zu Euren Diensten, König Thorin. Ich habe so viel Gegensätzliches über Euch gehört und freue mich über die Gelegenheit, Euch persönlich zu sprechen".

Das war deutlich. Und ehrlich. Thorin schätzte das. Er wünschte, er hätte sich besser vorbereitet, um seinerseits einen guten Eindruck zu machen.

„Eure Schwester habe ich ja vorhin bereits kurz gesprochen. Eine ganz reizende Zwergin! Und ein außergewöhnlicher Bund, muss ich sagen. Eine Wahl außerhalb ihres eigenen Volkes! Einen solchen Bund hat es meines Wissens noch nie gegeben. Aber ich bin alt und die Welt wandelt sich. Und das ist gut", begann er und sah wohlwollend zu Dís und Bard hinüber, „Und sie scheint nicht unglücklich".

„Das ist sie auch nicht. Im Gegenteil. Bard und sie sind sich sehr zugetan. Die Zuneigung, die Ihr seht, ist echt und reicht tief", hörte Thorin sich sagen.

„Wie wunderbar. Das wünscht sich jeder Bruder für seine Schwester", sagte Ban und sah ihn durchdringend an, „Und jeder Vater für seine Tochter".

Thorin schluckte.

Er hatte sich bisher über seinen eigenen bevorstehenden Bund so gut wie keine Gedanken gemacht. Die Zusage hatte er, die Zeremonie würde er auch irgendwie überstehen und danach würde Alwa und ihre Dienerschaft in die vorbereiteten Räume ziehen. Dann, so stellte er sich vor, gäbe es außer der ersten Nacht, in der er wohl oder übel den Bund im Bett vollziehen musste, kaum Berührungspunkte mehr. Das einzige, worüber er hin und wieder grübelte, war, dass er seinen Lieblingsplatz in ihrem Sternenzimmer würde aufgeben müssen. Er hatte überlegt, sich selber auch so eine Terrasse anlegen zu lassen. Aber er wusste, dass das böses Gerede geben würde. Jede Öffnung im Berg wurde auch immer als Sicherheitslücke betrachtet, sogar wenn sie an diesem unbezwingbarem Steilhang lag. Für die Allüren der neuen Königin konnte man das gerade noch akzeptieren, aber vom König erwartete man deutlich mehr Verstand. Jedenfalls hatte er nicht vorgehabt, diese fremde Zwergin irgendwie näher kennenzulernen. Höflich und zuvorkommend würde er sie behandeln. Und sie würde ein überaus komfortables Dasein führen und weiter in ihrer eigenen Welt leben können. Das müsste reichen. Hatte er gedacht.

Ban sah ihn immer noch prüfend an und harrte auf eine Erwiderung. Ganz so einfach war es wohl nicht.

„Es äh… Es wird ihr nie an irgendetwas fehlen", antwortete der König endlich lahm.

Ban senkte seinen Blick. Das war ganz offensichtlich nicht die Antwort, auf die er gehofft hatte.

„Ihr hattet geschrieben, dass Alwas bekannte Sanftmut Euch bewogen hätte, um sie zu werben. Und Ihr Euch ebenso sanft um ihre Zuneigung bemühen wolltet...", seufzte der Vater und sah in Thorins Miene genau, dass dieser nicht die leiseste Ahnung hatte, was in der Brautwerbung gestanden hatte.

Balin hatte sich offenbar beim Schreiben die allergrößte Mühe gegeben. Ihm lag so etwas. Aber das half Thorin jetzt nicht im geringsten weiter. Er beschloss, zumindest bei der halben Wahrheit zu bleiben.

„Tatsächlich war es diese Sanftmut, die letztendlich den Ausschlag gab, Eure Tochter zu wählen. Aber ich will Euch nichts vormachen, Ban. Dieser Bund war weniger meine Idee und mein Wunsch, als vielmehr der meiner …. Berater. Aber ich schwöre Euch bei allem, was mir heilig ist, dass ich Eurer Tochter immer den gebührenden Respekt erweisen werde und sie ihr Leben im Erebor ganz nach ihren Wünschen gestalten kann. Und Ihr seid jederzeit willkommen, um Euch davon zu überzeugen".

„Ich danke für Euer Ehrlichkeit. Wir hängen sehr an unserer Tochter. Es hat lange Gespräche mit meinen Söhnen gegeben. Sie wollten ihre Schwester überhaupt nicht an einen Unbekannten gebunden wissen. Gerade nach Eurem Gewaltausbruch gegen Eure eigene Schwester. Das werdet Ihr sicher verstehen. Aber König Dáin hat sich bei mir für Euch verbürgt und auch die Königin hat sich für Euch ausgesprochen. Und das Schreiben, das, wie ich jetzt annehmen muss, auch Eure…,wie sagtet ihr?,... Berater geschrieben haben, hat mich angerührt. Nun ja. Vielleicht hätte ich es besser wissen müssen. Eine politische Entscheidung. Das enttäuscht mich, aber ich werde natürlich zu meinem Wort stehen. Obwohl mir jetzt Zweifel kommen, dass es richtig war, mich trotz der Bedenken meiner Söhne für den Bund auszusprechen. Macht Euch darauf gefasst, dass sie Euch beim Wort nehmen und nach ihrer Schwester sehen werden, so oft es ihnen möglich ist", erwiderte Ban traurig.

Thorin sah zerknirscht zu Boden.

„Es tut mir leid, Euch zu enttäuschen", sagte er wahrheitsgemäß und war beschämt, diesen gradlinigen, verbindlichen Zwerg so vor den Kopf zu stoßen. Dáin und Veri würden auch nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen sein, wenn sie davon erfuhren. Beide hatten sich persönlich für ihn eingesetzt.

Ban verabschiedete sich kühl und ging zu den Eisenbergzwergen zurück. Thorin blieb allein zurück.

Diese unerfreuliche Begebenheit wäre leicht zu vermeiden gewesen, wenn er sich mehr mit der ganzen Angelegenheit befasst und das Schreiben gelesen hätte, dass Balin verfasst hatte. Balin hatte es ihm gewissenhaft zur Kontrolle und zur Unterschrift vorgelegt. Aber er hatte es einfach unterzeichnet, versiegelt und den Boten losgeschickt. Irgendwie hatte er auch gedacht, die junge Zwergin könne sich schließlich glücklich schätzen, vom König des Erebor umworben zu werden.

Aber heute zweifelte er derart an allen seinen Fähigkeiten, dass er wünschte, Ban hätte seine Zustimmung zurückgezogen.

Er stand da, sah zu Boden und war am Ende seiner Kraft. Dieser halbe Tag hatte ihm alles abverlangt. Er hatte die Liebe seines Lebens einem, wie er glaubte, Besseren überlassen, hatte sich von Thranduil verspotten lassen, sich fast mit Dáin überworfen und sich vor seinem zukünftigen Schwiegervater bis auf die Knochen blamiert.

Genug.

Thorin ließ seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen und suchte Dwalin. Als er Blickkontakt hatte, bedeutete er ihm, dass er gehen würde. Dwalin nickte nur. Dwin neben ihm hob die Hand. Dís war nirgends zu sehen. Thorin wankte zum Ausgang und ließ sich sein Pony bringen.


	21. Chapter 21

Als er die Häuser der Stadt endlich hinter sich gelassen hatte, trat er seinem Tier in die Flanken und galoppierte in Richtung des Erebor. Dort stieg er ab und warf wortlos einer der Wachen die Zügel zu. Er betrat die kühle, dämmrige Eingangshalle und atmete auf. Durchgeschwitzt, mit brennenden Augen und schmerzendem Schädel stapfte er die Treppen hinauf, das Gesicht eine starre Maske. Niemand wagte es, ihn anzusprechen. Das Sternenzimmer mit der Terrasse würde zu dieser Tageszeit leider in der prallen Sonne liegen und so wollte er sich nur noch auf sein Bett werfen, alle Lichter löschen und sich in der Dunkelheit, Kühle und Stille seines Berges verkriechen.

Er warf die Türen hinter sich zu und legte seinen Gürtel ab. Der prächtige Dolch der daran hing und den er vor dem Jagdfest vergeblich gesucht hatte, war anderntags genau dort gewesen, wo er hingehörte und Thorin hatte aufs Neue an seinem Verstand gezweifelt.

Seit dem Vorfall nach der Jagd hatte er kaum noch gegessen. Alleine im Speisesaal zu sitzen, bedrückte ihn und so hatte er nur unregelmäßig überhaupt etwas zu sich genommen. Nur wenn er bei Dwalin zu Gast war, aß er aus reiner Höflichkeit seinen Teller leer. Seine Kleider hatten bereits alle geändert werden müssen und auch seine Hände schienen schmaler geworden zu sein, denn als er jetzt Dolch und Gürtel auf das Schränkchen neben seinem Bett legte, glitt ihm sein Wappenring vom Finger. Der kostbare Stein mit dem fein ziseliertem Familienwappen zerbrach auf den steinernen Fliesen und sprang in zwei Teilen aus seiner goldenen Fassung.

Thorin fiel auf die Knie und stieß einen furchtbaren Schrei aus. Nicht auch noch das! Der Ring, den sein Vater ihm zur Volljährigkeit geschenkt hatte! Er schrie und fluchte brüllend seinen Kummer und seinen Schmerz hinaus, bis er heiser war und seine Kehle brannte.

Dann sank er zurück auf seine Fersen und ließ stöhnend den Kopf hängen. Er sammelte langsam die beiden Bruchstücke des Steines auf und sah sich nach dem Ring um. Wahrscheinlich war er irgendwo unter das Schränkchen gekullert. Ächzend legte er die kleinen Bruchstücke zur Seite, griff sich einen Kerzenhalter und wollte gerade dort nachsehen, als er stutzte. Was war das?

Im flackernden Licht der Kerze glänzte etwas schwach in den schmalen Fugen zwischen den polierten Steinfliesen. Zu sehen war es nur, wenn er von so nahem schaute und dabei die Kerze bewegte oder die Flamme flackerte. Dann glitzerten in den feinen Ritzen Spuren von Goldstaub neben seinem Bett. Er untersuchte eine andere Stelle im Raum. Nichts. Genau hier neben seinem Bett hatte er sich an jenem furchtbaren Abend übergeben. War etwa Goldstaub in seinem Erbrochenen gewesen? Jemand hatte später gründlich aufgewischt, aber in den Ritzen und Fugen hatten sich kleinste Reste festgesetzt. Er hatte das Bier erbrochen. Das war das einzige, was er an dem Abend zu sich genommen hatte. Jemand musste Goldstaub in sein Bier gestreut haben. Deshalb die Übelkeit und die Leibschmerzen, nachdem er den Krug geleert hatte. Deshalb der Goldwahn.

Verwirrt starrte er auf den Boden.

Als er vorhin ins Zimmer gekommen war, hatte er gedacht, dass dieser verfluchte Tag jetzt wenigstens nicht noch schlimmer werden konnte. Aber er hatte sich getäuscht.

Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie einer von Dwalins Faustschlägen in die Magengrube.

Dís.

Sie hatte das alles bis ins Kleinste geplant. Wahrscheinlich hatte Junkin das Gold auf ihre Anweisung hin in sein Bier getan. Ihm gab er keine Schuld. Er wusste, wie treu ergeben der Diener seiner Herrin war. Und sie hatte mit dem Drachenkleid und ihrem aufsehenerregenden Auftritt dafür gesorgt, dass sich sein Wahn gegen sie richten würde und nicht gegen jemand anderen. Den Dolch hatte sie oder Junkin für den Abend versteckt, damit er nicht damit auf sie los ging. Sie hatte riskiert, ihr Leben zu verlieren, aber sicherlich darauf gebaut, dass irgendjemand früh genug eingreifen würde. So wie es dann ja auch gewesen war. Sie hatte ihm eiskalt berechnend ihren Willen aufgezwungen, die gewünschte Trennung herbeigeführt, den Gefährten bekommen, den sie wollte und ihm das Versprechen abgenötigt, selber einen Bund zu schließen. Sogar mögliche Kandidatinnen hatte sie vorbereitet. Sein Wunsch nach dem Geschwisterbund und ihre Ablehnung hatten sich als perfekter Erklärungsvorwand erwiesen. Wahrscheinlich war ihr Auftreten in der Eingangshalle, als sie die ankommenden Jäger begrüßt hatte, eine Art Versuch gewesen. Auch da war er verärgert über ihren Elbenschmuck und ihr freizügiges Kleid gewesen und als er ihr nahe kam, spürte er die ersten Anzeichen vom Goldwahn. Wahrscheinlich war Goldstaub auf ihrem Kleid oder Haar gewesen und als sie von ihm zurücktrat, ging es vorbei. Es passte plötzlich alles zusammen.

Veris Worte fielen ihm wieder ein. Er unterschätze den Schmerz einer verwaisten Mutter, hatte sie gesagt. Das war es wohl, was die Liebe seiner Schwester zu ihm erstickt hatte. Sie konnte ihm den Tod ihrer Söhne nicht verzeihen. Es würde immer zwischen ihnen stehen. Das hatte sie selber gesagt. Aber er hatte es nicht wahr haben wollen. Als Fíli und Kíli starben, hatte er auch sie verloren.

Er ließ sich an der Wand neben seinem Bett zu Boden sinken und weinte.


	22. Chapter 22

Drei Tage später traf Balin Ori im Speisesaal der Hauptküche, wo die Gefährten, die nicht zuhause aßen, einen Stammtisch hatten und sich dort mittags meist alle trafen. Balin hatte zwar auch schon zuhause gegessen, aber er wollte Ori kurz sprechen, bevor dieser seinen Nachmittagsdienst in der Bibliothek wieder antrat. Balin holte sich einen Becher Tee und setzte sich zu ihm.

„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Ori und es war klar, dass er Thorin meinte.

„Unverändert. Er fiebert, isst nicht und will niemanden sehen", seufzte Balin.

Ori schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf.

„Merkwürdig. Ich hatte bei der Zeremonie den Eindruck, er hätte sich irgendwie drein gefunden", sagte er leise.

„Tja. Das ging ihm doch wohl näher, als wir alle gedacht haben. Aber so geht es nicht weiter. Er kommt nicht wieder auf die Beine, wenn er nichts isst. Und die Hauptvorbereitungen für seine Bundzeremonie müssen anlaufen. Ich kann das nicht alles alleine entscheiden. Er muss sich selber auch kümmern. Die Einladungen sind schließlich schon seit Wochen verschickt! Aber es ist fast wie damals nach der Schlacht, als er von Fílis und Kílis Tod erfuhr. Und selbst Dwalin konnte bislang nichts ausrichten. Thorin ist völlig am Ende", erwiderte Balin.

„Ob Dís…?, begann Ori.

„Auf gar keinen Fall!", sagte Balin überzeugt.

Oin, Bofur und Nori fanden sich ein und auch Bombur setzte sich zu ihnen. Und es wurde beim Essen erneut beraten und überlegt, aber man kam zu keiner Lösung. Balin strich sich über seinen weißen Bart und seufzte einmal mehr.

„Ich weiß ehrlich nicht weiter", gab er zu.

Dwin kam nach Hause, wusch sich und zog sich um. Finn hatte eingekauft, Hausarbeit und Wäsche erledigt und machte dann Feierabend. Dwin kochte einen großen Topf kräftige Hühnersuppe. Beim Abendessen ging es wieder um den König.

„Ich könnte nachher mit dem Rest Suppe noch einmal hingehen. Vielleicht isst er wenigstens etwas", schlug Dwin vor.

„Aber Du gehst nicht alleine", wandte Dwalin ein.

„Ja, begleiten solltest Du sie. Aber das ist vielleicht gar keine schlechte Idee", meinte Balin nachdenklich.

Dwin erwärmte also den Rest Suppe in einem kleinen Topf noch einmal, packte eine Schüssel, Löffel, Kelle und zwei Scheiben Brot dazu in ihren Korb und die beiden gingen hinauf. Die Wachen am Eingang ließen sie problemlos passieren, aber Thorins Kammerdiener hatte strikte Anweisung, niemanden hereinzulassen. Dwalin schob ihn aus dem Weg, klopfte einmal und trat ein ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Er führte Dwin durch das leere Empfangszimmer. Die Tür zum Schlafzimmer stand halb offen. Der König lag ausgestreckt in seinem zerwühlten Bett und schlief. Es war stickig und die Luft schlecht. Seit Tagen waren offensichtlich die Lüftungsrohre nicht geöffnet worden. Dwin trat vorsichtig näher. Thorins Gesicht war leicht gerötet und verschwitzt. Einem ersten Impuls folgend, wollte sie seine Stirn fühlen, zog die Hand aber wieder zurück. Dwalin hatte derweil die Lüftung über das Seilzugsystem geöffnet und ein kühler, frischer Luftstrom zog durch den Raum, begleitet von einem schwachen Rauschen das aus den Rohren klang.

Der König rührte sich und öffnete die Augen. Sein Blick war glasig. Er zog unwillig die Brauen zusammen, war aber offenbar noch nicht wach genug, um sie gleich hinaus zu befehlen.

Auf dem Nachtschrank stand ein leerer Becher und ein halbvoller Krug mit abgestandenem Bier. Dwin nahm beides, schüttete das schale Bier fort, wusch Krug und Becher und füllte frisches, kaltes Wasser hinein. Als sie beides wieder auf das Schränkchen stellte, war Thorin halbwegs wach.

„Was fällt Euch ein? Raus hier!", murmelte er und ächzte.

„Nichts da. Erst isst Du was", sagte Dwalin.

Thorin sah ihn böse an. Dann schloss er die Augen.

„Es ist alles in bester Ordnung. Keiner ist gestorben. Es gibt keinen Grund für so einen Zirkus. Was glaubt Du? Das sie zurückkommt, wenn Du hier so liegst? Das wird sie nicht. Und das weißt Du auch. Hör auf, Dich so hängen zu lassen", brummte Dwalin.

Dwin machte sich daran, ihren Korb auszupacken und dem König Suppe aufzufüllen. Thorin beobachtete sie und fragte:

„Hast Du gewusst, was Dís vorhat?".

Dwin schluckte und antwortete:

„Ich habe gewusst, _dass_ sie etwas vorhat, aber sie wollte mir nicht sagen, was. Sie wollte nicht, dass ich zwischen der Freundschaft zu ihr und der Loyalität zu Euch und zu Dwalin wählen muss. Deshalb hat sie mir auch aus Thal nie Genaues erzählt. Und als ich sie hinterher fragen wollte, hat sie mir den Mund verboten. Ich kann mir ehrlich gesagt, überhaupt keinen Reim auf das Ganze machen".

„Du hättest mir das sagen müssen!", knurrte Dwalin vorwurfsvoll.

„Was hätte ich denn sagen sollen? Das Dís irgendetwas vorhat? Du kennst sie doch selber. Sie hat ständig irgendetwas im Hinterkopf!", verteidigte Dwin sich.

Angespanntes Schweigen folgte.

„Ich habe herausgefunden, was passiert sein muss", sagte Thorin matt.

Dwalin sah ihn fragend an.

„Das mit dem Goldwahn, meinst Du?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd.

Der König nickte.

„Ich will wissen, ob Ihr dasselbe denkt. Nimm Dir den Leuchter und guck Dir die Fugen hier an", sagte er und wies mit der Hand auf die bewusste Stelle am Boden.

„Die Fugen. Ja, klar", wiederholte Dwalin mit hochgezogenen Brauen.

Thorin rollte genervt die Augen.

„Los! Mach schon", befahl er.

Als Dwalin sich weiterhin nicht rührte, nahm Dwin den Leuchter vom Tisch und kniete sich an der Stelle hin.

„Da glitzert was. Von hier…., bis hier", sagte sie.

„Was? Wo?", fragte Dwalin, plötzlich alamiert und bückte sich zu ihr herunter.

„Ist das … Goldstaub?", fragte Dwin leise.

„Das ist genau die Stelle, wo Du neulich hingekotzt hast", stellte Dwalin lapidar fest.

Die beiden blickten sich an und grübelten. Thorin sah schweigend von einem zum anderen.

„Oh, nein!", entfuhr es Dwin schließlich entsetzt und sie schlug die Hand vor den Mund.

„Dís? Sie hat Dich vergiftet?", brummte Dwalin ungläubig.

„Zu dem Ergebnis bin ich auch gekommen", seufzte Thorin und setzte sich schwerfällig im Bett auf.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Dwin.

„Darüber grüble ich seit drei Tagen und Nächten, aber jetzt ist Schluss", antwortete der König dumpf.

„Das ist Hochverrat! Du solltest sie anklagen!", meinte Dwalin erbost.

„Die Königin von Thal? Wohl kaum", erwiderte Thorin ruhig.

Sie schwiegen.

„Was hast Du da?", fragte er Dwin nach einer Weile und zeigte auf den Korb.

„Die Suppe! Ach herrje, die hab ich fast vergessen. Warm ist sie aber noch", sagte sie hastig, füllte eine Schüssel für ihn und reichte ihm ein Stück Brot dazu.

Thorin saß auf der Bettkante und aß. Er war mit einem Mal sehr hungrig.

„Ihr werdet es keinem sagen. Auch Dís nicht. Meinetwegen noch Balin. Ansonsten bin ich fertig mit der Angelegenheit. Schluss damit. Ein für allemal", sagte er zwischen zwei Happen.

Seine Stimme klang fest und entschieden. Dwalin und Dwin warfen sich einen erleichterten Blick zu. Thorin aß noch eine Schüssel Suppe und die zweite Scheibe Brot und trank einen Becher Wasser in einem Zuge leer.

„Danke", sagte er an Dwin gewandt und stand auf, „So. Ihr werdet jetzt gehen, damit ich in Ruhe ein Bad nehmen kann. Und richtet Balin aus, dass ich ihn in einer Stunde im Amtszimmer sehen will. Und Du, Dwin, kommst morgen zu mir und holst Dir eine Nachricht an Dís ab. Ich habe da noch einen Wunsch an sie".

Drei Wochen später war der Erebor für die Feier so gut wie bereit. Jede Treppe und jeder Gang, jeder Winkel in den öffentlich zugänglichen Bereichen war auf Hochglanz poliert, die Ausleuchtung verdoppelt. Man konnte sich in Böden und Wänden spiegeln. Die Arbeit auf den meisten Baustellen ruhte und die Kräfte wurden zur Fertigstellung des Haupttempels gebündelt. Zusätzliche feine Gästezimmer wurden fertiggestellt, Sitzmöbel und Tische für Menschen und Elben in der richtigen Größe angefertigt und nur die ausgesuchtesten Lebensmittel und Delikatessen bestellt. Tischwäsche aus allerfeinstem Leinen, goldene Platzteller und Leuchter, schweres Silberbesteck und prunkvolles Kristall standen bereit, um die Tische der geladenen Gäste im großen Saal zu zieren. Als sollte das Fest in Thal mit dem allergrößtem Prunk in den Schatten gestellt werden.

Fünf Tage vor dem festgesetzten Tag erreichte Bilbo, der als einer der ersten eine Einladung erhalten hatte, gegen Abend den Erebor. Es traf sich, dass dies Dwalins Geburtstag war und so fanden sich alle zur gemeinsamen Feier bei ihm zusammen und konnten gleich auch das Wiedersehen begießen. Thorin erschien als letzter und genau wie alle anderen bewunderte er beim Hereinkommen das große Relief, dass Dwin nach Oris Zeichnung für Dwalin angefertigt hatte. Es bedeckte mit fast vier Fuß Höhe und sechs Fuß Breite einen großen Teil der Wand.

Dwin hatte das schwere Wandfries am Vortag mit Tombur und Helle und zwei weiteren Kollegen angebracht und mit einem Tuch verhüllt. Morgens zog sie Dwalin, der früh zum Dienst musste, ins große Wohnzimmer und ließ ihn das Tuch zur Seite ziehen. Balin und Ori standen schmunzelnd in der offenen Tür und sahen zu, wie Dwalin seine Gemahlin mit einem Arm zu sich zog und mit den Fingern der anderen Hand ehrfürchtig über die Details des feinen Steines strich. Seine Äxte. Fílis zwei Schwerter. Diese komische runde Tür. Gandalf. Er staunte.

„Ori hat die Vorlage gemalt und Balin den schönen Stein bezahlt. Es ist von uns allen. Gefällt es Dir?", fragte sie.

„Ja. Sehr. Danke Euch allen. Das ist richtig schön. Und Du bist richtig gut darin", murmelte er und Dwin küsste ihn glücklich.

Thorin begrüßte Bilbo herzlich und es wurde ein feuchtfröhlicher, entspannter Abend mit vielen Liedern, Erinnerungen und Erzählungen. Bilbo wollte wissen, wie Dwalin zu seiner Gemahlin gekommen war und man aß, trank und unterhielt sich bis in den frühen Morgen. Der König war fröhlich und in ausgesprochen gelöster, aufgeräumter Stimmung.

Oin, der mit Blick auf das steinerne Bild dasaß und immer wieder fasziniert darauf starrte, sagte endlich:

„Dwin, ich muss auch so eins haben".

Daraufhin bestürmten sie natürlich auch die anderen mit demselben Wunsch.

Sie war geschmeichelt, aber Dwalin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Kommt nicht in Frage. Nicht das gleiche! Überlegt Euch was anderes. Und das wird teuer. Dass das klar ist", knurrte er grinsend.

„Und außerdem wird sie sowieso als erstes eins für Euren König anfertigen. Und ich wünsche das Gebirge mit den Steinriesen im Hintergrund. Und ohne diesen Zauberer drauf", feixte Thorin gut gelaunt.

Bilbo bezog eines der Gästezimmer bei Balin und so lernten sich Dwin und er in den nächsten Tagen recht gut kennen. Dwin hatte noch nie vorher einen Hobbit getroffen und Bilbo noch keine Zwergin. Sie mochte seine höfliche, herzliche Art und er ihr direktes, offenes Wesen.

In den nächsten Tagen erreichten die anderen auswärtigen Gäste den Erebor und bezogen Quartier. Alwa und ihre Familie und die Gäste aus Thal, den Eisenbergen und dem Waldlandreich würden erst am Mittsommertag selber erwartet. Die Spannung bei allen Beteiligten stieg. Die Küchen standen in den Startlöchern, am Tempel, in den Zimmern und im Saal liefen die letzten Vorbereitungen.

Balin, bei dem alle Fäden zusammenliefen, war so angespannt, dass er nachts kaum noch ein Auge zutun konnte. Ständig war er tagsüber belagert von Zwergen, denen noch Anweisungen für dieses und jenes fehlten, so dass er nur hoffen konnte, nichts von seinen eigentlichen Aufgaben vergessen zu haben. Thorin tat zwar, was er konnte, aber Balin vermisste Dís' Hilfe schmerzlich.

Der König besichtigte mit Dwalin den Tempel und ging grob den Ritus durch. Es gab in allen Zwergentempeln traditionell drei Eingänge. Seiteneingänge gen Westen und Osten und einen Haupteingang gen Süden. Bei der Bundzeremonie würden der Zwerg von Westen und die Zwergin von Osten hereinkommen. Beide zusammen mit ihren Zeugen. Man traf vor dem Priester zusammen und im Anschluss an die Verbindung verließ das Paar gemeinsam den Tempel gen Süden, als Zeichen, dass von nun an alle Wege gemeinsam beschritten würden. Sie hatten dasselbe ja bei Dwalins eigenem Bund vor nicht allzu langer Zeit schon einmal mit vertauschten Rollen getan. Dieses Mal würde Dwalin neben Balin Zeuge sein. Für Alwa würden ihre beiden Brüder, Dan und Kan den Bund bezeugen.

Der König hatte dieser Tage hauptsächlich mit der Begrüßung der Gäste zu tun, machte Konversation und begleitete Besichtigungen des Erebor und Vorführungen der neuen Windlanzen. Dís wäre stolz auf ihn gewesen, dachte er manchmal wehmütig.


	23. Chapter 23

Mittsommer kam und ab dem Nachmittag trafen die Gäste aus der Umgebung ein. In der Eingangshalle wurden Erfrischungen gereicht, man unterhielt sich und Thorin ging mit Dwalin und Balin umher, grüßte hoheitsvoll und war in seinem prachtvollen blau-silbernen Gewand, den silberbeschlagenen Stiefeln und seiner Krone eine wirklich eindrucksvolle Erscheinung. Auch Dwalin und Balin trugen prächtige, neue Tuniken und Stiefel, schwer von üppigen Goldverzierungen.

Die Delegation aus Thal erschien zusammen mit den elbischen Gästen aus dem Waldlandreich und auch Gandalf war bei Ihnen. Bilbo freute sich, den alten Zauberer hier wiederzusehen und kam mit Dwin und den Gefährten dazu. Im allgemeinen Durcheinander des Vorstellens und Begrüßens, hielt sich Thorin nicht länger als nötig bei Dís auf, begrüßte Bard freundlich und hatte sogar für Thranduil ein höfliches Willkommen parat. Gandalf hatte bereits von Dwalins Vermählung gehört und war neugierig auf Dwin. Bilbo stellte sie ihm vor und auch Dwalin und Balin blieben bei Ihnen stehen, um zu erzählen.

Thorin schlenderte allein zum Tor und sah in Richtung Osten. Und tatsächlich. In der Ferne sah er eine große Gruppe Reiter. Dáin und die Zwerge aus den Eisenbergen kamen und mit einem Mal ergriff nun auch von Thorin eine gewisse Anspannung Besitz. In den letzten Tagen schien er der einzige im ganzen Erebor gewesen zu sein, der die Ruhe selber war. Damit war es jetzt vorbei.

Er rief sich alles, was er, beziehungsweise Balin, über die Familie herausgefunden hatte, noch einmal ins Gedächtnis. Die Mutter, Juwa, dreißig Jahre älter als Ban, gebrechlich, aber klar im Kopf und Tochter der Seherin Wala. Der Vater, Ban, geachteter, verdienter Krieger und Ratsmitglied. Und da waren ihre älteren Brüder. Dan, der ältere Sohn, Rechtsgelehrter, leidenschaftlich und stur. Und Kan, der im Außenhandel tätig war, mehrere Sprachen sprach und als ausdauernd und ruhig galt. Balin hatte ihm geraten, sich an ihn zu halten. Ihm gegebenenfalls Zugeständnisse in den Silberpreisen in Aussicht zu stellen. Mit Kan würde wohl am ehesten zu reden sein, falls es Schwierigkeiten geben sollte. Und da war natürlich Alwa, die ihm nach wie vor ein völliges Rätsel war.

Er stand da, atmete tief durch, trommelte mit den Fingern auf seinen Gürtel und beobachtete die Zwerge, die sich langsam näherten. Eine kleine geschlossene Kutsche fuhr zwischen den Reitern. Wahrscheinlich für Alwas Mutter, überlegte er.

Es gab für betagte, gebrechliche Zwerge, Kranke oder um Lasten im andere Etagen zu befördern, Hilfsdienste, die mit kräftigen Trägern bestellt werden konnten. So eine komfortable Sänfte mit vier Trägern stand für Juwa zur persönlichen Verfügung bereit, sodass die vielen Treppen hinauf in den Gästeflügel jederzeit ohne Schwierigkeiten überwunden werden konnten.

Während Thorin so da stand, den Reitern entgegensah und seine Vorbereitungen und Willkommensgrüße im Kopf durchging, beobachtete auch ihn jemand. Dís stand neben ihrem Mann in der Eingangshalle und während Bard sich gut gelaunt mit Bilbo und Gandalf unterhielt, stand sie schweigend daneben und warf immer wieder einen kurzen Blick auf ihren Bruder. Sie hatte ihn seit ihrer eigenen Hochzeit nicht gesehen und nur einmal über Dwin mit ihm Nachrichten ausgetauscht. Als sie die Zeilen las, die er ihr geschrieben hatte, war sie enttäuscht. Sie hatte angenommen, dass er sie sich als Zeugin wünschte. Doch das war es nicht. Dwin war nicht sehr gesprächig gewesen und schien ihr sogar ein wenig abweisend. Und Dís hatte Thorins Wunsch entsprochen, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken. Erst hinterher, kamen ihr Zweifel. Aber sie mochte ihre Entscheidung dann nicht mehr zurücknehmen.

Die Gruppe kam näher und Thorin konnte bald die einzelnen Zwerge erkennen. Dáin natürlich vorneweg. Veri schräg hinter ihm im Gespräch mit zwei weiteren Zwerginnen. Er erkannte Ban, der vor dem Wagen ritt und zwei jüngere Zwerge rechts und links davon. Das mussten die Brüder sein. Alwa sah er auf den ersten Blick nicht bei Ihnen. Balin und Dwalin traten wieder zu ihm.

Schließlich sprang Dáin vor ihnen vom Pony und begrüßte die drei gewohnt fröhlich. Nachtragend war er nie gewesen, dass musste man ihm lassen.

„Na, Vetter? Schon nervös", fragte er laut, klopfte ihm auf den Rücken und fügte leise hinzu, „Vorsicht mit Dan. Der ist nicht gut auf Dich zu sprechen".

„Wo ist Alwa denn?", fragte Thorin ihn.

„In der Kutsche. Alwa reitet nicht", antwortete eine schneidende Stimme hinter ihnen. Thorin drehte sich um und sah ein jüngeres Ebenbild von Ban vor sich. Ganz offensichtlich einer der Brüder.

„Oh, natürlich", antwortete Thorin.

„Dan. Zu Euren Diensten", stellte der Zwerg sich vor und verbeugte sich knapp.

„Thorin. Zu Euren. Willkommen im Erebor", antwortete der König und neigte den Kopf. Beide maßen sich einen Moment lang mit Blicken. Der zweite Bruder kam heran und Thorin wandte sich ihm zu.

„Kan. Zu Euren Diensten", sagte er auch nicht gerade übermäßig freundlich, aber doch höflicher als sein Bruder. Thorin gab die übliche Erwiderung und während sich dann die beiden Brüderpaare bekannt machten, ging er selber auf Ban zu, der abgesessen war und gerade die Kutsche öffnete. Beide verbeugten sich zum Gruß. Ein Diener sprang herbei, klappte unter der geöffneten Tür eine dreistufige Treppe herunter und trat mit einer Verbeugung zur Seite. Ban reichte seiner Gemahlin die Hand und Juwa stieg langsam und unsicher aus der wackeligen Kutsche. Thorin warf unauffällig einen Blick ins Innere und sah ein nacktes Paar Füße auf der Bank. Dann stellte Ban ihm seine Gemahlin vor und Thorin wandte dem alten Paar seine volle Aufmerksamkeit zu. Er bemühte sich um ein besonders herzliches Lächeln und tatsächlich betrachtete Juwa ihn durchaus wohlwollend und bedankte sich für sein Willkommen. In der Zwischenzeit war Dan in die Kutsche gestiegen und der König hörte ihn mit erstaunlich sanfter Stimme sagen:

„Alwa, Schatz, wach auf! Wir sind da. Wo sind wieder Deine Schuhe? Komm, wir ziehen jetzt Schuhe an".

So hatte er vor Jahrzehnten mit Kíli gesprochen, als der noch klein war. Dan kniete in der Kutsche und zog seiner Schwester offensichtlich die Schuhe an. Thorin schluckte und überlegte nicht zum ersten Mal, ob nicht Utt trotz allem die einfachere, da berechenbarere Wahl gewesen wäre.

Ban und Juwa sahen zu, wie Dan seiner Schwester beim Aussteigen half. Thorin konnte Alwas Gesicht zuerst nicht sehen, denn sie hatte eine Hand schützend gegen die grelle Sonne gehoben, die den Vorplatz in helles Licht tauchte. Sie trug ein reinweißes, wadenlanges, weit fließendes Kleid mit silbernen Ornamenten und weiten Ärmeln, aparten Weißgoldschmuck und leichte geschnürte Sommerstiefel aus weißem Leder. Ihre weiß-blonden dünnen Locken waren in komplizierte Flechten frisiert, die sich auf der linken Seite auflösten. Selbstvergessen und herzhaft gähnend rieb sie sich die Augen. Auf ihrer linken Wange waren rote Druckstellen zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie im Wagen auf dieser Seite geschlafen, überlegte Thorin. Dan seufzte und bemühte sich, ihr Haar irgendwie zu richten. Sie ließ es schweigend über sich ergehen und hob mit offenem Mund und einem Ausdruck von kindlichem Staunen den Blick auf zu den gewaltigen Toren und riesenhaften Statuen des Erebors. Sie hatte ein längliches, schmales Gesicht mit einem spitzen Kinn und das Blau ihrer Augen war das hellste, das Thorin jemals irgendwo gesehen hatte. Er dachte noch, dass sie eigentlich ganz hübsch aussähe, wenn das Schielen nicht wäre, das ihm hier in natura viel ausgeprägter vorkam, als auf dem kleinen Bild. Dan gab schließlich kopfschüttelnd seinen Versuch auf, ihre Haare in Ordnung zu bringen, und Alwa blickte gelinde verwundert über den Platz und die offene Eingangshalle. Die vielen Zwerge, Menschen und Elben... Sie suchte und ergriff wortlos die Hand ihres Bruders. Thorin sah ihren Blick über die Menge schweifen und plötzlich halten. Er wandte sich um, um zu sehen, was dort ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte.

Dís.

Dís stand direkt in den offenen Toren und beobachtete sie. Wie ertappt, war sie im nächsten Moment im Innern der Eingangshalle verschwunden.

Dan räusperte sich.

„Alwa, dies ist Thorin Eichenschild, Sohn von Thrain, Sohn von Thror und König unter dem Berg Erebor. Du wirst heute den Bund mit ihm schließen. Wir haben darüber gesprochen", sagte er langsam und deutlich.

„Thorin. Zu Euren Diensten. Willkommen im Erebor. Ich freue mich, Euch endlich kennenzulernen", sagte der König freundlich und lächelte sie an.

Alwa sah ihm ganz kurz in die Augen, wobei ihn das Schielen deutlich mehr irritierte, als er gedacht hätte. Dies war ausgesprochen mühsam. Was zum Balrog hatte Dwin sich nur dabei gedacht, ächzte er innerlich.

„Alwa, Bans Tochter. Zu Diensten", erwiderte sie hastig und piepsend wie das Zwitschern eines Vogels. Dann sah sie ihren Bruder fragend an, als ob sie diese Begrüßung lange zusammen geübt hätten und sie jetzt von ihm hören wollte, ob sie es richtig gemacht hatte. Ihr Bruder lächelte sie nachsichtig an und nickte.

„Wollen wir hineingehen? Aus der Sonne? Eure Mutter sollte sich setzen. Und wir können einen Schluck trinken oder ich führe Euch ein wenig herum", schlug Thorin vor.

Dan atmete auf und nickte. Er schien sich etwas zu entspannen, nun da das allererste Kennenlernen überstanden war. Thorin überlegte, ob er Alwa seinen Arm anbieten sollte, aber sie hatte immer noch ihren Bruder fest an der Hand und so wies er nur einladend mit der Rechten den Weg und ging dann an Alwas freier Seite mit ihnen in den Erebor. Dort gingen sie zu einer freien Sesselgruppe und Thorin winkte Bedienstete heran, die Getränke reichten.

Dan suchte für Alwa ein Glas mit kaltem Minztee aus und gab es ihr in die Hand. Gedankenversunken saß sie in ihrer Sesselecke und betrachtete stumm die kleinen Minzeblättchen, die als Schmuck im Tee schwammen. Kan und Balin waren bald vertieft in ein Gespräch über den Kupferhandel, Dwalin erzählte auf Bans Frage hin begeistert von den ersten Erfahrungen mit den neuen Windlanzen und Juwa lobte die Restaurierungen in der Halle. Sie kannte den Erebor noch aus Erinnerungen an die Zeit vor Smaug.

Dwin, die nach wie vor mit Bilbo bei Gandalf stand, war erleichtert zu sehen, wie mühelos sich das erste Miteinander mit Alwas Familie zu gestalten schien.

Thorin sah während des Gesprächs mit Juwa immer wieder zu Alwa und Dan hinüber und überlegte, ob dieser für seine Schwester womöglich ähnlich empfand, wie er für Dís empfunden hatte. Aber bei Dan schien es wirklich brüderliche Sorge zu sein. Und eigentlich konnte Thorin sich auch nicht vorstellen, irgend jemand könne überhaupt in Liebe zu seiner verwirrten Schwester entflammt sein.

Damals als Dís und Kirin verbunden worden waren, hatte er ähnlich schweigsam und argwöhnisch dagesessen wie jetzt Dan. Aber er würde sich nicht wie Kirin benehmen. Niemals!

Dís hatte ihm erst lange nach der ersten schrecklichen Nacht mit ihrem Gemahl flüsternd davon erzählt, als sie einmal nach der Liebe Arm in Arm im Dunkeln zusammen lagen. Kirin hatte sie grob aufs Bett geworfen, ihr die Kleider vom Leib gerissen und war ohne jede Vorsicht oder Achtsamkeit in sie eingedrungen, hatte sie brutal aufgerissen und genommen. Er hatte gewollt, dass sie laut schrie, damit seine Kumpane draußen im Saal etwas zu lachen hatten. Aber Dís hatte sich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen geweigert, einen Laut von sich zu geben. Das wenigstens wollte sie ihm nicht gönnen. Da war er wütend geworden, hatte sie das erste von vielen Malen geschlagen und als auch das nicht den gewünschten Erfolg erzielte, hatte er ihre Brust fast zerquetscht und Dís hatte vor Schrecken und Schmerz dann doch laut aufgeschrien. Als Thorin jetzt daran dachte, konnte er noch immer seine Wut und seinen abgrundtiefen Hass auf diesen Zwerg in sich fühlen.

Dan entschuldigte sich. Er wollte die langjährige Dienerin seiner Schwester holen, damit diese vor der Zeremonie noch einmal Alwas Haare in Ordnung brachte.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da. Achtest Du auf sie?", fragte er seinen Bruder.

„Dan", sagte Kan belustigt, „Übertreib es nicht. Du machst unserem armen Schwager ja Angst".

Sein Bruder warf ihm einen ärgerlichen Blick zu und ging.

Kaum war Dan außer Sichtweite, zog Alwa ihre Schuhe aus und schob sie unter den Sessel. Kan lachte nur.

„Willst Du Deinen Bruder ärgern?", fragte Thorin sie freundlich.

„Nein. Der Stein", antwortete sie ohne jede Koketterie und stand auf. Sie schloss die Augen und stand mit ihren nackten Füßen einfach nur da. Juwa und Ban lächelten. Zu Thorins großer Verwunderung war es Dwalin, der sie auf die Schulter tippte und ihr die Hand reichte.

„Kommt einmal mit. Ich zeige Euch etwas", brummte er und zog sie ein paar Schritte weiter.

Sie erreichten eine Stelle ein paar Schritte von der Treppe entfernt und Dwalin ließ sie dort halten. Thorin war vollkommen ratlos, aber Alwa sah Dwalin plötzlich glücklich an und lachte laut. Ein unbeschwertes, heiteres Lachen, das die ganze Halle erfüllte. Alles wandte sich zu ihr um und Thorin fühlte sich peinlich berührt. Dwalin aber nahm keinerlei Notiz von der Menge um sie herum und klopfte mit seiner Rechten einen Herzschlagrhythmus auf seine Brust.

„Das Herz?", fragte Alwa mit großen Augen.

„Der König kann es Euch morgen zeigen", sagte Dwalin und deutete auf Thorin.

Sie sah Thorin an, kehrte vertrauensvoll an Dwalins Hand auf ihren Sessel zurück und zog ihre bloßen Füße auf den Sitz und unter ihr Kleid.

„Was sollte das nun?", wollte Thorin mit gerunzelter Stirn von seinem Hauptmann wissen

„Die Quelle", sagte Dwalin, als wären damit alle Fragen geklärt.

„Was?", fragte Thorin und Ärger kroch in ihm hoch. War Alwas Zustand ansteckend? Sprachen jetzt alle in Rätseln?

„Da spürt man, wie das Wasser der heißen Quelle im Stein fließt. An der Stelle ganz deutlich. Ich kenne die Wege noch genau. Ich hab das als Kind genauso gemocht. Immer barfuß. Hör zu. Sie wird meine Königin sein und ich werde für sie, genau wie für Dich, mein Leben geben, um sie zu schützen. Und ich bin froh, dass es jemand ist, der das gleiche mag wie ich. Und nicht nur irgendein Paar Titten".

Alwas Eltern, Kan und Balin sahen sich an und schmunzelten über diese recht drastischen Worte.

Dan kam mit einer alten Zwergin zurück und Thorin rief einen Diener, der sie in die Räumlichkeiten führen sollte, die neben dem Tempel zur Vorbereitung bereit standen. Als Alwa aufstand und Dan ihre bloßem Füße sah, fuhr er seinen Bruder an:

„Du solltest doch aufpassen!".

„Lass sie doch! Es ist eh hoffnungslos", sagte der grinsend.

Dan klaubte ärgerlich Alwas Stiefel unter dem Sessel hervor und zog sie seiner Schwester wieder an. Dann folgte er mit den beiden Zwerginnen dem Diener die Treppen hinauf.

Thorin war nervös. In etwa einer halben Stunde würde die Zeremonie beginnen. Im Grunde musste er den Bund nicht eingehen, dachte er mit einem Mal. Was wollte Dís denn machen, wenn er jetzt alles abblies? Würde sie jetzt noch ins Exil gehen, wenn er seinen Teil der Abmachung nicht einhielt? Nachdem sie alles andere nach ihrem Willen geordnet hatte? Wohl eher nicht. Und diese Alwa… Eine erwachsene Zwergin, die sich benahm wie ein Kind! Utt hätte sich und ihn mit Sicherheit nicht barfuß, mit zerzausten Haaren und laut lachend blamiert. Sie hätte sich zweifellos die allergrößte Mühe gegeben, zu gefallen, zu schmeicheln und es ihm in jeder Hinsicht recht zu machen. Zumindest an diesem ersten Tag. Das alles war Alwa offensichtlich völlig fremd.

Er würde nie wieder jemanden lieben, wie er Dís geliebt hatte, dachte er wehmütig. Schon gar nicht Alwa. Sie war so verstörend anders.

Aber Dwin hatte recht. Alwa würde ruhig, zufrieden und seinetwegen auch gerne barfuß in ihrer Welt neben ihm her leben und man würde ihn endlich mit der ganzen Gemahlinnenfrage in Ruhe lassen. Sie würde niemals Ränke schmieden, niemanden täuschen oder hintergehen. Vielleicht würde er sogar mit der Zeit Ihr Vertrauen gewinnen und Dans Platz einnehmen können. Es wäre schön, wenn da jemand wäre, der sich freute, wenn er abends heimkam, um den er sich kümmern und den er mit schönen Dingen verwöhnen konnte. Und wenn es ihm nicht gelang, dann eben nicht.

Und als jetzt der große Gong erklang und die Gäste zum Tempel rief, hatte er sich entschieden. Er würde es tun. Thorin konnte und wollte Bans Familie, Dáin und Veri, ja eigentlich sämtliche Eisenbergzwerge, nicht vor den Kopf stoßen. Er mochte Ban und Juwa, fand auch Kan nett und hatte für Dan mehr Verständnis, als dieser ahnte. Er würde den Bund mit Alwa schließen und Teil ihrer Familie werden.

Mit einem Wink befahl er die Träger mit der Sänfte für Juwa heran und ging mit den anderen hinauf zum Tempel.


	24. Chapter 24

Dís sah ihm mit klopfendem Herzen hinterher. Er hatte sich nicht einmal nach ihr umgesehen. Nicht mehr als ein paar höfliche Floskeln gesprochen. Und er würde jetzt diese sonderbare Zwergin tatsächlich zu seiner Königin machen. Barfuß, unfrisiert und ohne Schliff. So hatte sie das nicht gewollt. Sie war sich nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob sie überhaupt noch wollte, dass er einen Bund schloss. Thorin verschwand auf dem Treppenabsatz. Sie drehte sich seufzend um und spürte Bards Blick auf sich ruhen. Sie wollte ihn anlächeln, aber es gelang ihr nicht recht. Bard sah zu Boden und atmete tief durch.

„Komm, meine Liebe", sagte er ernst, „Lassen wir sie nicht warten".

Dís nickte niedergedrückt und ergriff dankbar seine ausgestreckte Hand.

Die geladenen Gäste füllten langsam den großen Tempel und draußen sammelten sich die Zwerge des Erebor, um ihren König und die neue Königin beim Verlassen des Südtores zu sehen. Es hatte sich natürlich herumgesprochen, wen der König gewählt hatte. Ein wenig Spott hatte es auch gegeben, aber im Grunde war man neugierig und gespannt auf die Enkelin der großen Seherin. Sogar wenn sie merkwürdige Dinge tat und sagte, wie man aus den Eisenbergen hörte.

Thorin stand am Westeingang und sah quer durch die Breite des Tempels zum Osteingang hinüber, wo Alwa neben ihren Brüdern stand. Sie stand ganz still da und sah nach oben, wo sich die riesige, kuppelartige Decke im Halbdunkel verlor. Dan redete auf sie ein und Thorin meinte, seine Anspannung fast greifbar bis hierher spüren zu können. Kan klopfte seinem Bruder beruhigend auf die Schulter und machte Faxen für Alwa.

Wie Frerin, Dís und ich ging es Thorin durch den Kopf.

Kan hob die Hand zum Gruß hinüber zu Thorin, Dwalin und Balin. Und die winkten grinsend zurück.

So langsam wurde auch Thorin nervös und er war froh, als der zweite Gong ertönte und der Priester seinen Platz am Altar einnahm. Der Chor setzte ein und im Wechsel mit dem Priester wurden die traditionellen Weisen gesungen. Es war ein tiefer, gutturaler Bassgesang in altertümlichem Khûzdul. Die anwesenden Zwerge stimmten mit ein, bis die Luft, ja selbst der Stein um sie alle herum, zu vibrieren schien. Bilbo, der zwischen Dwin und Gandalf saß, lief es kalt den Rücken herunter.

„Schließ´ die Augen", flüsterte Dwin ihm zu.

Und als Bilbo tat, wie sie ihn geheißen hatte und obwohl er die Worte nicht verstand, führte ihn der Gesang hinab in den Schoß des Berges. Dunkel und geborgen, fest und sicher. Zu Kohle und Erz, zu Fels und Stein, zu Gold und Mithril. Hinunter in Höhlen mit glitzerndem Tropfstein in tausenderlei Gestalt, zu Seen in der Tiefe so klar wie Diamanten. Glühende Lava, ewiges Eis. Die Kraft von Mutter Erde.

Bei Dwin und Dwalins Bund hatte Dís an dieser Stelle ihre Tränen vor Ergriffenheit nicht zurückhalten können, obwohl damals der Chor nur aus sieben Sängern bestand, der Tempel nur ein Bruchteil so groß und prächtig und die Gästeschar überschaubar war. Auch heute liefen ihr die Tränen über die Wangen, aber der Grund war ein anderer.

Als der letzte Ton verklungen war, rief der Geistliche Thorin und Alwa zu sich und nannte auch laut die Namen der Zeugen.

Thorin schritt langsam voran. Rechts und links schräg hinter ihm folgten Fundins Söhne. Auf der anderen Seite nahm Dan Alwa an die Hand und ging ihm entgegen. Kan griff ihre andere Hand, so dass die Geschwister ihnen Hand in Hand entgegen kamen.

Vor dem Priester blieben Alwa und Thorin einander zugewandt stehen und Thorin streckte beide Hände aus. Kan legte Alwas eine Hand mit einem Nicken in Thorins Rechte und Dan die andere Hand mit einem drohenden Blick in seine Linke. Dann traten beide einen Schritt zurück.

„Werden wir das Herz finden?", fragte Alwa plötzlich laut.

Ein verhaltenes Lachen und Raunen im Tempel hob an. Auch Kan und Dwalin prusteten amüsiert. Thorin und Dan wechselten einen Blick und Dan sah genauso beschämt aus, wie Thorin sich fühlte. Doch dann schmunzeln beide plötzlich und der König antwortete vernehmlich:

„Ja. Versprochen".

Thorin konnte Dáin inmitten der erheiterten Menge laut lachen hören und der Priester musste erneut warten, bis wieder Ruhe im Tempel eingekehrt war. Die Zeremonie nahm ihren Lauf, der Geistliche sprach die Worte und verband das Paar.

Die Gäste im Tempel erhoben sich. Thorin gab Balin ein Zeichen und alles reckte die Hälse. Balin trug würdevoll ein Samtkissen vor sich her. Darauf lag Alwas Krone. Sie war eine zierliche Abwandlung von Thorins eigener Krone und trug auf der Stirnseite einen genau gleichen blauen Diamanten. Es war der, den Thrain für seine Tochter Dís im Schreibtisch aufbewahrt hatte. Thorin hatte ihn sich von seiner Schwester als Bundgeschenk gewünscht, um für seine Königin die Krone anfertigen zu lassen.

Bard spürte Dís neben sich erstarren und hörte sie leise ächzen. Das letzte Geschenk ihres Vaters! Sie hatte es dieser Fremden überlassen. Dieser Alwa, die jetzt ihren Platz neben Thorin einnahm. Warum nur tat es so furchtbar weh? Das hatte sie doch eigentlich immer gewollt. Sie sah, wie Thorin die Krone mit beiden Händen nahm und sie Alwa mit Bedacht aufsetzte. Dís schloss die Augen und wandte sich ab. Bard sah traurig auf sie herab.

Balin trat vor, hob beide Hände und rief laut:

„Königin Alwa!"

„Es lebe die Königin!", dröhnte es durch den Tempel.

Alwa zuckte erschrocken zusammen und sah sich suchend nach Dan um. Thorin hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass ihr überhaupt klar war, was gerade geschah und bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Dan bekümmert den Kopf schüttelte und ihr gestikulierend bedeutete, sie solle sich Thorin zuwenden. Alwa wandte sich daraufhin wieder dem König zu und begann unvermittelt in ihren Taschen nach etwas zu suchen.

Thorin hielt den Atem an.

„Oh, verdammt!", dachte er innerlich aufstöhnend, „Was fällt ihr jetzt wieder ein?".

Er versuchte, die vielen Augenpaare, die auf sie beide gerichtet waren, zu vergessen. Aber die Sekunden verstrichen und kamen ihm wie Ewigkeiten vor. Er biss ungeduldig die Zähnen zusammen und war fast soweit, sie einfach zu packen und mit sich zu ziehen, als sie endlich fand sie, was sie gesucht hatte. Sie zog ein kleines, gerahmtes Bild hervor und schaute es an. Sein Bildnis.

Sie betrachtete wieder ihn und dann noch einmal das Bild. Seine Krone schien sie zu irritieren. Wieder ihn, wieder das Bild. Thorin spürte, wie ihm Hitze den Nacken empor kroch.

Doch dann endlich ergriff sie langsam seine ausgestreckte Hand. Erleichtert aufatmend hielt Thorin sie fest umfasst. Da sah sie ihn direkt an und der Blick aus ihren klaren Aquamarinaugen war so offen, so arglos und so voller Vertrauen, dass er für einen Moment völlig verwirrt den Faden verlor.

Doch schließlich straffte Thorin sich und führte Alwa den Gang entlang in Richtung des Südausganges. Juwa schaute ihnen besorgt hinterher und Ban streichelte seiner Gemahlin beruhigend über die faltigen Hände.

„Wenn er sie schlägt, bring ich ihn um", flüsterte Dan seinem Bruder zu.

„Nur, wenn Du ihn vor mir zu fassen kriegst. Sonst ist er schon tot", flüsterte Kan zurück, „Aber wenn Du mich fragst, macht er sich gar nicht schlecht".

Draußen wartete das Zwergenvolk des Erebor auf das Königspaar. Die Handwerker, Köche, Minenarbeiter, Wachen und all die anderen kleinen Leute. Alles jubelte und stampfte im Takt. Thorin spürte, wie sich Alwas Hand fester um seine schloss und sie näher an ihn heranrückte. Und so gingen sie herum. Thorin winkte und lächelte und Alwa sah scheu und staunend umher, folgte Thorin aber ohne irgendeinen Einwand, überall dorthin, wohin er sie führte.

Die Zeit bis zum Bankett am Abend konnten die Gäste nach ihrem Gutdünken verbringen. Man konnte in den restaurierten Bereichen und im kleinen Saal flanieren gehen, wo eine Ausstellung mit den kostbarsten Kunstschätzen und Schmuckstücken, die man im Drachenhort gefunden hatte, eröffnet worden war. Und natürlich wurden die verschiedenen Modelle der Windlanzen vorgestellt, es wurden noch einmal Vorführungen damit geboten und jeder hatte Gelegenheit Geschenke im großen Saal abzugeben. Bundgeschenke wurden hier nicht persönlich am Feiertag überreicht, sondern mit Namen versehen auf einem großen Tisch im Saal schön präsentiert. So konnten die Beschenkten in den nächsten Tagen alles in Ruhe in Augenschein nehmen und sich dann bedanken.

Nachdem das frisch verbundene Paar eine Weile herumgegangen war und sich ausgiebig gezeigt hatte, zog der König Alwa durch einen Seitengang weg vom Trubel und ein paar stille Treppen hinauf.

„Komm, ich zeig Dir Dein Zimmer", flüsterte er ihr verschwörerisch zu.

Sie lächelte, nickte und folgte ihm.

Dís' ehemaliges Empfangs- und Arbeitszimmer war ein behaglicher Wohnbereich mit rundlichen Sesseln und einer Essecke geworden, alles in lichten Farben. Truhen und Schränke aus hellem Holz und an der Decke hing ein hübsches, bewegliches Modell des Sonnensystems. Das Schlafzimmer war verspielt gestaltet mit weißen Teppichen, einem großen, quadratischen Bett, schneeweißem, besticktem Leinen und sternenverziertem Betthimmel, es gab gemütliche Sitzkissen und viele Lampen. Von hier aus ging auch die Wendeltreppe hinauf in das Sternenzimmer. Er führte sie nach oben und ließ sie dann das Zimmer erkunden. Sie bestaunte lange die kostbaren Bücher, deren Titel Thorin alle nichts sagten und die er aus der großen Bibliothek hatte herbringen lassen. Dann stand sie am Fenster und blickte hinaus in den wolkenlosen Himmel.

„Welches?", fragte sie ohne den Blick abzuwenden.

„Was meinst Du?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd.

„Mein Zimmer. Welches ist es?", fragte sie leise noch einmal.

„Na, alle!", lachte Thorin.

Sie drehte sich nun doch um und sah ihn fragend an.

„Als Königin hast Du viele Zimmer", erklärte er.

Sie sah ihn unglücklich an und wirkte mit einem Mal sehr verloren.

„Wo schläft Dan?".

„Dan schläft im Gästeflügel. Den Gang hinunter. Er wird in ein paar Tagen mit Kan und Deinen Eltern zurück in die Eisenberge reiten, aber Deine Ama wird hier bei Dir bleiben", sagte Thorin sanft.

Nun schien sie fast den Tränen nahe.

„Wo schläfst Du?", fragte sie so leise, dass er es fast nicht hörte.

„Ich? Nebenan. Komm. Ich zeige es Dir", sagte er und winkte sie zu sich.

Sie kam langsam zur Treppe und er ging vor ihr her und öffnete die Doppeltüren hinüber.

„Das hier sind meine Zimmer. ", erklärte er und ging hinein.

Alwa wollte ihm folgen, blieb aber in der Tür wie angewurzelt stehen. Sie begann zu keuchen und trat hastig zurück.

„Was ist?", fragte er.

Sie antwortete nicht und schien plötzlich völlig verstört. Er kam zu ihr zurück und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Erst jetzt entspannte sie sich.

„Dort hinein kann ich nicht gehen", sagte sie tonlos.

„Musst Du auch nicht! Du musst überhaupt nichts tun, was Du nicht willst, Kind", erwiderte Thorin.

Das „Kind" war ihm herausgerutscht und tatsächlich kam er sich eher vor wie ihr Vater, als ihr Gemahl. Hatten ihre Brüder vielleicht mit ihr über diese erste Nacht gesprochen und sie fürchtete sich bei Anblick seines Bettes?

Er hatte keine Ahnung wie er heute Nacht den Bund vollziehen sollte, aber er wollte sich ihr auf keinen Fall aufdrängen oder sie gar gegen ihren Willen nehmen. Er hatte das wieder und wieder überlegt. Wer würde es schon wissen, dachte er. Höchstens ihre Ama und die würde sicherlich den Mund halten können. Er könnte sich einfach irgendwo die Haut ritzen und dem Laken das richtige Aussehen verpassen. Oder ein bisschen Rotwein verschütten. So gäbe es nicht einmal Gerede. Um sie abzulenken, zeigte er ihr noch ihr Ankleidezimmer und das Bad. Und sie gingen in den Gästeflügel, wo er ihr Dans Zimmer zeigte. Dort trafen sie auf Juwa, die sich gerade ein wenig hinlegen wollte, um für den Abend ausgeruht zu sein. Sie nahm das Gesicht ihrer Tochter in beide Hände und küsste ihre Stirn. Alwa sah in sich gekehrt den langen Flur entlang und Thorin fragte ihre Mutter leise:

„Woran kann es liegen, wenn sie ein Zimmer nicht betreten mag?".

Die alte Zwergin seufzte.

„Alwa sieht Dinge, die wir nicht wahrnehmen. Aber sie kann sie selber nicht deuten, nicht verstehen. Und auch uns nicht erklären. Sie hat nie den vollen Zugang zu ihren Kräften erlangt. Wir nehmen es so hin und zwingen sie zu nichts. Fragt Ama. Sie hat schon bei meiner Mutter gedient. Ich dagegen habe meine Mutter kaum gekannt. Sie ist früh gestorben, denn die Gabe verbraucht viel Lebenskraft. Sie zehrt einen auf, sagt Ama. Hoheit …".

„Bitte. Einfach Thorin", bat er.

Juwa nickte.

„Willst Du mich dann auch Mutter Juwa nennen, Thorin?".

Thorin neigte den Kopf und sagte:

„Gerne".

„Ich wollte Dich bitten, Thorin, gut zu meiner Tochter zu sein, aber ich sehe, dass Du Dich bereits darum bemühst. Dafür meinen Dank. Sie ist das liebenswerteste Geschöpf auf dieser Erde und ich hoffe sehr, dass Du Kraft und Freude aus dieser Verbindung schöpfen kannst, auch wenn es anders sein wird, als mit den Zwerginnen, die Du kennst".

Thorin lächelte.

„Ich möchte wirklich gerne ihr Vertrauen gewinnen und ich werde alles tun, damit sie sich hier wohlfühlt", erwiderte er und sah zu Alwa hinüber, die immer noch still wie eine Statue neben ihnen im Flur stand.

Er fasste sanft Alwas Hand und zusammen begleiteten sie Juwa noch bis zu ihrem Zimmer.

„Kann ich Dir noch etwas bringen lassen, Mutter Juwa?", fragte Thorin und die Anrede kam ihm erstaunlich leicht über die Lippen.

„Nein. Danke, es ist alles bestens. Wir sehen uns dann später, Kinder", antwortete sie müde lächelnd und schloss die Tür hinter sich.


	25. Chapter 25

Der König und seine Gemahlin gingen wieder hinunter in die Halle und suchten in der Menge nach Alwas Brüdern. Sie fanden sie vor den Toren bei den Windlanzen. Alwas Vater und auch Dan, die sich beide sehr für die Waffen interessierten, ließen sich gerade von Dwalin die Feinheiten der Mechanik zeigen. Kan, Balin, Bilbo und Dwin standen etwas abseits im Schatten des Berges und unterhielten sich mit… Dís.

Thorin, der seine Schwester lieber gemieden hätte, überlegte kurz, ob er wirklich hinübergehen sollte. Doch Dís hatte ihn schon gesehen und Thorin wollte um nichts auf der Welt, dass sie dachte, er würde ihr in seinem eigenen Hause ausweichen. Dís stand dort, schön und strahlend, makellos gekleidet und frisiert. Mit ihrem üblichen leicht überheblichen, spöttischen Lächeln und sich in jeder Sekunde ihrer Wirkung auf die Umstehenden bewusst. Sie sah ihm in die Augen und ihm wurde schmerzhaft klar, dass er die Trennung noch lange nicht wirklich überwunden hatte. Doch der furchtbare Tag ihrer Hochzeit hatte einen sehr tiefen Riss hinterlassen.

Alwa hatte offenbar ein feines Gespür für Stimmungen, denn obwohl Thorin sich, wie er dachte, seine innere Anspannung nicht anmerken ließ, spürte er, wie seine Gemahlin ihm plötzlich nur widerwillig folgte und er sie fast hinüberziehen musste.

Kaum waren sie da, ergriff Dís Alwas Hände und begann überschwänglich auf sie einzureden und sie willkommen zu heißen. Alwa starrte sie stumm an und als Dís ihre Stirn an Alwas legen wollte, wandte diese sich abrupt ab. Das war ein ziemlich heftiger Affront. Alarmiert sah Dís auf.

„Warum bist Du böse auf mich?", fragte Alwa schlicht.

Dís blieb der Mund offen stehen und ihr Gesicht überzog eine glühend heiße Schamröte. Sie warf Thorin einen hilflosen Blick zu und merkte, dass dieser sich nur mit Mühe ein Grinsen verbiss.

Er beugte sich zu ihr und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Eiskalt erwischt, Schwesterchen".

Laut sagte er: „Liebste Alwa, Dir ist gelungen, was ich in fast zweihundert Jahren nicht geschafft habe: Meine Schwester einmal sprachlos zu sehen".

Alles lachte und Dís, die sich inzwischen wieder in der Gewalt hatte, stimmte etwas steif mit ein. Die Spannung wich, aber Dís blieb Alwa eine Antwort schuldig.

Bilbo gratulierte Thorin herzlich zu seiner Vermählung und wünschte Alwa mit einer tiefen Verbeugung alles Gute.

„Alwa, dies ist Bilbo Beutlin, ein guter Freund von mir und er kommt von weit her aus dem Auenland. Er ist ein Hobbit", stellte der König ihn vor.

Alwa sah ihn lange an und wiederholte endlich: „Hobbit".

Dwalin kam mit Alwas Vater und Dan aus der Sonne und wischte sich die Stirn. Er zog Dwin zu sich und sagte an Alwa gewandt.

„Das hier ist meine Gemahlin Dwin. Sie ist auch aus den Eisenbergen", brummte er.

Alwa sah von ihm zu Dwin und zurück zu ihm.

„Wie heißt Du?", fragte sie.

„Ich? Dwalin. Und das ist mein Bruder Balin".

„Balin, Fundins Sohn. Zu Euren Diensten, Hoheit", stellte sich Balin noch einmal förmlich vor und verbeugte sich.

„Alwa, Bans Tochter. Zu Diensten", antwortete Alwa hastig und wieder wie einstudiert.

Dann umarmte sie Dwin.

Überrascht erwiderte diese die Umarmung.

Dís hinter ihr dachte zornig: „Wie kann sie es wagen, _mich_ hier bloßzustellen und dann Dwin zu umarmen!".

Als hätte sie diese Worte laut geschrien, fuhr Alwa plötzlich herum und blickte Dís erschrocken an. Den Umstehenden entging das nicht. Thorin sah seine Schwester scharf an und Dís drehte sich um, warf den Kopf in den Nacken und wollte wutentbrannt davongehen. Sie hatte diese fremde Zwergin, diese „verwirrte, kleine Alwa", ganz offenbar unterschätzt. Sie lief direkt in ihren Mann hinein, der mit Gandalf und Thranduil herüberkam. Der hochgewachsene Mann hielt sie an den Schultern fest und sah sie besorgt an.

„Alles in Ordnung, meine Liebe?", fragte er leise.

Dís beruhigte sich in seiner Gegenwart, lehnte sich einen Moment an ihn und atmete durch.

Gandalf gratulierte derweil Thorin und verbeugte sich höflich vor Alwa.

Auch Thranduil beglückwünschte den Zwergenkönig und wandte sich dann ebenfalls Alwa zu.

„Du hast schöne Haare", sagte sie da versonnen.

Balin drehte sich mit einem merkwürdigen Krächzen um, aber Dís konnte sich ein lautes Lachen nicht verkneifen. Thorin hätte in diesem Moment seinen rechten Arm gegeben, um auf der Stelle im Stein unter ihm zu versinken. Er funkelte Dís wütend an, die seine Schmach mit ihrem Lachen vervielfacht hatte. Ban und Dan waren blass geworden und Kan stand kopfschüttelnd da und fuhr sich durch den Bart. Dwin, Dwalin und Bilbo standen entgeistert daneben.

Thranduil aber überraschte alle.

Kein Spott, kein Lachen. Nicht einmal ein hämisches Grinsen. Er ging in die Hocke, um auf Augenhöhe mit Alwa zu sein, neigte höflich den Kopf, als hätte sie ihm ein angemessenes, nettes Kompliment gemacht und erwiderte lächelnd mit einem kurzen Seitenblick auf Dís:

„Und Ihr habt schöne Augen, Hoheit. Ich habe Eure Großmutter gut gekannt. Sie war bemerkenswert. Ich ...".

Doch hier brach er ab, sah verlegen in die Runde und fuhr schließlich beherrscht fort:

„Ich freue mich, Eure Bekanntschaft zu machen".

Alwa lächelte ihn an.

Thranduil stand wieder auf, reckte sich und kehrte zu seinem üblichen Gebaren zurück.

„Schön, dass ich wenigstens noch einmal einen Blick auf die Steine werfen durfte, Hoheit", wandte er sich spöttisch noch einmal an Thorin.

Thorin hatte sich noch nicht recht von seinem Schrecken eben erholt und es dauerte einen Moment, bis er verstanden hatte, worauf Thranduil anspielte. Ihm wurde klar, dass dieser die Schatulle mit den weißen Sternenlichtsteinen meinte, die Teil der Ausstellung im kleinen Saal war. Um diese Kostbarkeit hatte es schon zu Thrors Zeiten Streit zwischen Zwergen und Elben gegeben und es war mindestens zweihundert Jahre her, dass der Elbenkönig sie gesehen hatte.

„Wunderschön, nicht wahr?", erwiderte Thorin.

„Ja, in der Tat", antwortete der Elb seufzend.

„Ich soll Euch übrigens von Beorn Grüße bestellen. Ich habe auf dem Weg hierher bei ihm einige Tage Rast gemacht. Er dankt für die Einladung, meinte aber, nicht recht in diese illustre Gesellschaft zu passen. Er hat Euch Honig geschickt", versuchte Gandalf das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung zu lenken.

„Rührend", sagte Thranduil.

„Zumindest hat er nicht etwas verschenkt, das Thorin sowieso schon gehört", mischte sich jetzt Dáin ein, der dazugekommen war, „Thorin, er hat Dir Orkrist auf den Tisch gelegt!".

„Jetzt darf er es auch behalten", fauchte Thranduil Dáin an.

Ein Wort gab das andere und obwohl Gandalf, Bard und Balin versuchten, die Wogen zu glätten, waren bald ein Dutzend Zwerge um Dáin und Veri herum in ein lautstarkes Streitgespräch mit den anwesenden Elben, allen voran natürlich Thranduil, verstrickt.

Thorin als Gastgeber oblag es, hier einzuschreiten, bevor die Situation ausuferte. Er sah zu Dís hinüber, die die Lage wahrscheinlich ohne Mühe mit ein paar wohl gewählten Worten hätte klären können. Doch sie stand da, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah ihn herausfordernd an. Ihr Blick sagte ihm deutlich, dass von ihrer Seite keine Hilfe zu erwarten war. Zumindest nicht, ohne dass er zu Kreuze kroch und um ihre Unterstützung bat. So gut kannte er seine Schwester immerhin.

Er sah sie finster an und überlegte ärgerlich, was zu tun war.

Da wurde er plötzlich gewahr, dass es ganz still geworden war. Die Streitenden waren verstummt und alle starrten Alwa an. Sie stand da, beide Hände auf die Ohren gepresst und war zusammengekrümmt, als hätte sie körperliche Schmerzen.

„Ach je", murmelte Veri mitleidig.

Dan wollte zu ihr stürzen, aber Thorin hatte schon den Arm um Alwa gelegt und Kan hielt seinen Bruder zurück. Der seufzte und blieb stehen.

„Alwa! Es ist alles gut! Hörst Du mich?", flüsterte der König seiner Gemahlin besorgt zu.

Sie zitterte am ganzen Leib und reagierte nicht. Thorin sah sich hilfesuchend nach Dan um. Der schüttelte Kans Hand ab und kniete sich vor Alwa auf den Boden.

„Sie sollte sich hinlegen. Irgendwo, wo es ruhig ist", sagte er zu Thorin.

Thorin hob sie auf und trug sie hinüber zu einer der Stuben der Torwachen. Er spürte die Wärme ihres bebenden, angespannten Körpers durch den dünnen Stoff ihres Kleides und hielt sie unwillkürlich fester umfasst. In der Wachstube legte er sie vorsichtig auf eine Pritsche und Dan deckte sie mit einer der rauen Decken zu, die den Wachen dort zur Verfügung standen. Die vier anwesenden Wachen lugten neugierig herüber, bis sie vor Thorins zornigem Blick zurückwichen und in der Halle warteten.

Dan zog Alwas Hände von ihren Ohren, begann ein Kinderlied zu summen und seiner Schwester über ihre Wange zu streicheln.

Als er merkte, dass Alwa sich langsam entspannte, schüttelte er unglücklich den Kopf und warf Thorin einen besorgten Blick zu.

„Mahal! Vielleicht haben wir sie doch zu sehr vor allem beschützt in all den Jahren. Sie ist so etwas einfach nicht gewöhnt. Streit macht ihr schwer zu schaffen", murmelte er.

„Keine Sorge. Dáin und Thranduil treffen für gewöhnlich höchstens alle hundert Jahre hier aufeinander und ansonsten haben nur meine liebe Schwester und ich nennenswert Streit im Erebor. Und seit sie in Thal lebt, ist es in der Regel herrlich ruhig hier", meinte Thorin trocken.

Dan lag eine Frage nach seiner Schwester und dem Vorfall nach der Rentierjagd auf der Zunge. Aber er wagte es dann doch nicht, den König daraufhin anzusprechen. Alwa erholte sich rasch, setzte sich auf und und sah sich verwundert um.

„Ich habe Hunger", sagte sie.

Dan sah auf den Zeitmesser in der Stube und sagte:

„Es wird noch etwas dauern, bis es etwas zu essen gibt, Liebes".

„Wenn die Königin jetzt Hunger hat, bekommt sie jetzt etwas zu essen. Ich lasse gerne eine Kleinigkeit hierher bringen. Was isst sie denn gerne", fragte Thorin Dan.

„Blutwurst", antworteten Dan und Alwa wie aus einem Mund.

Thorin lachte.

„Das hatte ich irgendwie nicht vermutet", sagte er immer noch lachend.

„Ihr werdet Euch noch oft wundern, glaubt mir", erwiderte Dan mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

Thorin verließ die Wache mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und hielt nach einem Diener Ausschau, den er in die Küchen schicken konnte. Die Streitenden hatten sich zerstreut. Nur Dwin stand da und wartete offenbar auf ihn.

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Schon besser. Geh zu ihr, Dwin. Ich hätte gerne, dass sie sich sobald wie möglich hier zuhause fühlt. Und ich wäre Dir dankbar, wenn Du Dich ein wenig um sie kümmerst. Sie scheint Dich zu mögen", sagte der König nachdenklich.

Dwin nickte, verbeugte sich und ging. Sie betrat die Wachstube und verbeugte sich vor Dan.

„Dwin, Tochter von Rim und Faren, Steinmetzgesellin", stellte sie sich ihm noch einmal förmlich vor.

„Dwin", sagte Alwa.

„Rim und Faren? Dann seid Ihr aus unserem Winkel?", fragte Dan überrascht.

„Ja, meine Familie hat ihre Werkstatt da. Ich bin ursprünglich dort aufgewachsen", antwortete Dwin erfreut und fuhr fort:

„Der König bat mich, nach Alwa zu sehen und ihr beim Einleben nach Kräften zu helfen".

„Das freut mich, Dwin. Meinen Dank dafür", sagte Dan mit einer Verbeugung.

Alwa lächelte und ließ die Beine von der Pritsche baumeln.

Dan wollte wissen, wie sie in den Erebor gekommen war und wie lange sie hier schon lebte und Dwin begann zu erzählen. Ein Diener kam und brachte eine Platte mit hübsch angerichteten Wurstaufschnitten in verschiedenen Sorten, Apfelspalten, eingelegten Gurken und Radieschen. Alwa aß langsam und genussvoll mit den Fingern und ließ das auf Hochglanz polierte Silberbesteck unberührt. Dwin und Dan unterhielten sich weiter.

„Ihr kennt also den König und seine Schwester gut?", fragte Dan sie und Dwin spürte, dass ihm eine ganz andere Frage unter den Nägeln brannte.

„Eigentlich mehr die Prinzessin. Aber seit sie in Thal lebt, sehe ich sie nur noch selten", antwortete Dwin zögerlich.

„Dwin, ich muss wissen, ob meine Schwester hier in Sicherheit ist! Ich kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass etwas geschieht, wie auf dem Abend des Jagdfestes! Wenn er Alwa schlagen würde, wie er seine Schwester geschlagen hat! Wie konnte das geschehen? Er macht gar nicht so den Eindruck...", brach es endlich aus ihm hervor.

„Ich habe großen Respekt vor Eurer Familie und ich kann Eure Sorge verstehen, deshalb will ich Euch nicht anlügen. Ich weiß seit einiger Zeit, was passiert sein muss. Aber es ist mir nicht erlaubt, darüber zu sprechen".

Dan seufzte schwer.

„Mein König", sagte Alwa versonnen.

Dan und Dwin sahen auf. Thorin stand in der Tür und sah ärgerlich auf Dan herab.

Dan erhob sich.

„Verzeiht, Hoheit. Ich hatte kein Recht, Dwin mit dieser Frage zu bedrängen. Ich weiß, dass Ihr die Zusage meines Vaters habt und dass ich ihm und auch König Dáin verpflichtet bin, aber ...", begann er gesenkten Hauptes.

„Schon gut", winkte Thorin ab, „Ihr habt alles Recht der Welt, diese Frage zu stellen. Aber stellt sie mir. Dwin, lass uns allein".

Eine halbe Stunde später rief der Gong die Gäste in den großen Saal zum Bankett. Thorin führte Alwa inmitten der vielen Zwerge, Elben und Menschen in den Saal und hinüber an den Gabentisch. Er waren tatsächlich drei übereinander stehende runde Tische unterschiedlicher Größe mit weißem Leinen bedeckt, die sich unter der Last fast bogen. Ein Erebor aus exquisiten Geschenken aus ganz Mittelerde türmte sich vor ihnen auf. Alwa betrachtete die erlesenen Dinge geistesabwesend.

Thorins Blick aber suchte das Schwert. Orkrist! Da lag es. Er freute sich ehrlich, die prächtige Waffe zurück zu haben. Und er sah auch, dass Dáin nicht erwähnt hatte, dass Thranduil eine kostbare neue Scheide für das Schwert hatte anfertigen lassen, die das Geschenk vervollständigte.

Thorin wunderte sich über den Elbenkönig. Er hatte sich nicht über Alwas unangebrachte Bemerkung lustig gemacht, sondern war im Andenken an Alwas Großmutter überaus rücksichtsvoll und höflich gewesen.

Thorin selber hatte nur von Wala reden hören. Sie war schon vor seiner Geburt gestorben. Aber wenn selbst Thranduil von ihr beeindruckt war, musste sie wahrlich bemerkenswert gewesen sein. Er sah sich nach Walas Enkelin um. Sie stand immer noch völlig still da und ließ den Blick über den Stapel der Geschenke schweifen. Und sie war schon wieder barfuß. Wann zum Balrog hatte sie sich die Schuhe ausgezogen? Thorin lächelte in sich hinein. Dies war sicherlich auch irgendwie bemerkenswert, wenn auch nicht wirklich eindrucksvoll. Er würde auf sie aufpassen müssen, aber er würde es gerne tun, dachte er.


	26. Chapter 26

**Und hier ist sie: Thorins Hochzeitsnacht! :) Pls Review!**

* * *

Die offizielle Feier nahm ihren Lauf. Es wurde ein fulminantes Festmahl mit mehreren Gängen gereicht, es wurden Reden gehalten, Lieder gesungen und unzählige Trinksprüche ausgebracht. Dáin war nach einer Stunde schon soweit, dass Veri ihm nur mit Mühe ausreden konnte, sein Lieblingslied über Thranduil anzustimmen.

Thorin hielt sich mit dem Trinken zurück. Er liebte diese Art Feierlichkeiten ganz und gar nicht, aber er hatte sonst immer dreiviertel der Verpflichtungen Dís überlassen können und mehr oder weniger die Minuten zählend auf das Ende des Abends gewartet. Heute war er vollkommen alleine in der Pflicht, denn Alwa begann sich schon während des Essens zu langweilen. Sie blieb zwar auf ihrem Platz und Thorin war dankbar dafür, aber sie stützte den Kopf in ihre Hand und fing an, mit dem Tischschmuck zu spielen. Es waren kleine, blank polierte Halbedelsteine in allen Farben auf den Tischen und um die Leuchter herum verstreut worden und Alwa legte sie in immer neue komplizierte Formen. Murmelte Namen, schob alles zusammen und begann von neuem. Thorin lauschte mit einem Ohr der Rede eines Abgesandten und versuchte nebenbei, sich einen Reim auf Alwas Tun zu machen.

„Hamal, Sheratan, Bahrani,,,", summte sie leise vor sich hin und legte die kleinen runden Kostbarkeiten scheinbar achtlos in eine schiefe Reihe.

Balin, der an ihrer anderen Seite saß und sie auch beobachtete, verstand endlich.

Als Alwa das nächste Mal alle Steine zusammenschob, hielt er ihre Hand zurück und nahm einen der Steine in seine Hand. Er legte ihn vor sie und sagte:

„Regulus".

Alwa strahlte ihn an. Sie nahm in Windeseile noch acht Steine, verteilte sie Thorins Ansicht nach wahllos daneben, nannte völlig absurde Namen und sah Balin erwartungsvoll an.

„Löwe", sagte der, klatschte Beifall und lachte herzlich.

Und endlich fiel es auch Thorin wie Schuppen von den Augen. Sternbilder! Sie legte Sternbilder und nannte die Namen der einzelnen hellen Sterne!

Thorin stand auf und dankte dem Abgesandten höflich für seine Worte. Es wurde erneut auf das Brautpaar getrunken. Niemand nahm scheinbar Anstoß daran, dass die Braut sich nicht an die Gepflogenheiten hielt und stattdessen mit Balin weiter mit den kleinen Steinen spielte. Alle schienen ihr ihr merkwürdiges Betragen ohne weiteres nachzusehen.

Alle außer Dís.

Dís schäumte vor unterdrücktem Unwillen. Dwin, die neben ihr saß, traute ihren Augen kaum.

„Dís, was ist denn los?", fragte sie endlich ärgerlich.

„Wie kann sie sich nur so daneben benehmen?", zischte die zurück.

„Sie ist, wie sie ist. Aber sieh Dir doch Deinen Bruder an! Er ist gar nicht unglücklich darüber. Im Gegenteil. Du solltest froh sein. Genau das hast Du doch immer gewollt!", erwiderte Dwin.

Dís sah sie an und Dwin sah Tränen in ihren Augen schimmern. Und Dwin verstand endlich. Sie warf Bard einen besorgten Blick zu. Der saß ernst und schweigend neben seiner Gemahlin und sah stur geradeaus.

„Oh, Dís", seufzte Dwin und sagte dann, „Ich gehe mich eben frischmachen. Kommst Du mit?".

Dís nickte und sie gingen zusammen hinaus. Sie betraten die luxuriösen Waschräume und Dís fiel im verspiegelten Vorraum auf eine gepolsterte Bank. Da nur wenige Frauen, Elbinnen und Zwerginnen unter den Gästen waren, hatten sie die Räume im Moment für sich alleine und Dís ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Dwin setzte sich neben sie und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Mahal, Dís! Ich glaube das einfach nicht. Du hast Monate zugebracht, vollendete Tatsachen zu schaffen und jetzt bereust Du es?", fragte sie leise.

„Was hab ich bloß getan? Es tut so weh", schluchzte Dís.

„Es ist für alle so am besten. Das denke ich wirklich. Lass den Dingen ihren Lauf, Dís!", beschwor Dwin sie.

„Hab ich Thorin schon verloren?".

„Nicht als Bruder. Das wird er doch immer bleiben", versuchte Dwin sie zu trösten.

Dís lachte kurz und bitter auf unter ihrem Schluchzen.

„Genau das hab ich ihm auf meiner Hochzeit auch gesagt. Und es tröstet mich genauso wenig! Glaubst Du, er liebt mich noch?".

„Na, wenn ich Dich so sehe, wird er wohl genauso wenig völlig darüber hinweg sein. Aber ich denke, er erkennt Deine Entscheidung inzwischen an. Ich bitte Dich, Dís, lass es dabei! Um Mahals willen, tu jetzt nichts Unüberlegtes. Was ist mit Bard? Mit den Kindern? Mit Thal?".

„Ich liebe ihn und die Kinder. Und ich liebe mein Leben in Thal. Und meinen Bruder auch. Oh, verdammt! Was soll ich bloß tun, Dwin?".

„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ich fürchte, tun kannst Du da auf die Schnelle wenig", seufzte diese und strich ihr tröstend über den Rücken.

Es gab Musik, Akrobatik und ein Feuerschlucker zeigte seine Kunst. Am Tisch bei Dáin und Veri und auch bei den Gefährten wurde es laut und ausgelassen, aber Alwas Kopf sank langsam immer tiefer, bis sie ihn schließlich auf den Tisch legte und inmitten des Stimmengewirrs um sie herum einzunicken begann. Es war noch ziemlich früh am Abend, aber eigentlich war es Thorin ganz recht, wenn er jetzt einen Vorwand hatte, dem Trubel zu entkommen. Auch für ihn war der Tag unbestreitbar anstrengend gewesen. Die Aussicht auf die Ruhe in seinen Gemächern war nur zu verlockend.

„Willst Du schlafen gehen?", fragte er Alwa leise.

Sie nickte und die Augen fielen ihr wieder zu.

Thorin schob seinen Stuhl zurück und stand auf. Genau wie Dís hatte er sofort die volle Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden. Alles erhob sich ebenfalls. Thorin wartete einen Moment, bis Ruhe eingekehrt war.

„Die Königin und ich werden uns nun zurückziehen, aber es ist unser beider Wunsch, dass Ihr alle weiter feiern mögt, bis auch der letzte unter Euch genug gegessen und getrunken hat", sagte er in die erwartungsvolle Stille.

Es gab lauten Applaus, zustimmendes Stampfen vieler schwerer Stiefel und auch einige anzügliche Rufe, von denjenigen, die bereits jetzt mehr als genug getrunken hatten.

„Vor und zurückziehen, wa'?", grölte Bofur lallend über den Lärm hinweg.

„Als ob Du dazu noch in der Lage wärst!", bellte Dwalin ihn wütend an.

Johlendes Gelächter von allen Seiten. Und während sich Dwalin weiter über Bofurs Mangel an Respekt ereiferte, ging Thorin mit Alwa, die durch den Krawall wieder aufgewacht war, langsam hinaus. Die Gäste an denen sie vorbeikamen, verbeugten sich höflich und Thorin neigte hier und da den Kopf in Erwiderung. Endlich hatten sie den Saal hinter sich gelassen und der König atmete erleichtert auf.

„Na komm. Gehen wir", sagte er freundlich und reichte ihr seine Hand.

Sie gingen in Richtung der Haupttreppe und kamen an den Bädern vorbei. Eine der Türen öffnete sich und Dís kam heraus, gefolgt von Dwin. Bruder und Schwester starrten sich einen Moment lang an. Dís sah Alwa vertrauensvoll an der Hand ihres Bruders stehen, gähnend die Stirn an dessen Schulter gelehnt. Die Krone mit ihrem kostbaren Diamanten saß ihr schief auf dem Kopf. Sie war ganz offensichtlich zum Umfallen müde. Thorin sah mit einem milden Lächeln auf seine Gemahlin herab und Dís' Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

Sie streckte die Arme nach ihm aus, wollte ihn umarmen, ihn noch einmal an sich ziehen, aber er hob abwehrend seine freie Hand.

„Heute auch sicher ohne Goldstaub unterwegs, meine Liebe?", fragte er kalt.

Dís wurde aschfahl. Schwankend wich sie vor ihm zurück, eilte davon und verschwand im Saal. Dwin warf dem König einen besorgten Blick zu und folgte dann Dís raschen Schrittes.

„Sie ist so traurig", sagte Alwa leise.

„Traurig? Sie sollte sich eher schämen", brummte Thorin und ging missmutig mit ihr weiter zur Treppe. Er fühlte sich mit einem Mal leer und ausgebrannt.

„Und Du bist auch traurig", stellte Alwa fest, gähnte und ließ sich von ihm die Stufen hochziehen.

„So? Meinst Du? Ich hab doch Dich. Pass mal auf!", antwortete Thorin und warf sie sich über die Schulter.

Sie gluckste vergnügt, griff nach ihrer Krone, die nun vollends vom Kopf rutschte, und Thorin trug sie schmunzelnd die restlichen Treppen hinauf. Lachend betraten sie Alwas Räume, Thorin ließ sie auf ihr Bett herunter und setzte sich außer Atem neben sie. Ihm war warm geworden. Sie lag da, das Gesicht leicht gerötet und strahlte ihn an. Er beugte sich über sie und küsste ihre Wange, fast ihren Mundwinkel. Sie hob ihre Hand und berührte sachte seine Lippen. So ganz väterlich waren seine Gefühle mit einem Male gar nicht mehr, stellte er fest und er ermahnte sich im Stillen:

„Reiß Dich zusammen, verdammt! Du wirst ihr jetzt eine gute Nacht wünschen und gehen! Du hast es Dan versprochen".

Da klopfte es leise und Alwa rief:

„Ama!".

Die alte Zwergin kam herein und sah den König am Bett sitzen. Sie verbeugte sich erschrocken und Thorin erhob sich, leicht verärgert über die Störung.

„Herr, ich wollte … ich wollte Alwa nur für … für … für diese Nacht fertig machen", stammelte sie.

Thorin wollte abwinken und sagen, dass er auch gerade gehen wollte, nickte dann aber nur und ging hinüber in seine Räume. Sie rief ihm hinterher, sie würde ihm Bescheid geben, wenn Alwa bereit sei.

„Ach, herrje", dachte er ächzend, „Was soll das denn heißen?".

Er legte Dolch, Gürtel und das reich verzierte Übergewand ab und zog die Stiefel aus. Dann warf er sich auf sein Bett, ließ den Tag noch einmal vor seinem geistigen Auge vorüberziehen und wartete jetzt wohl oder übel darauf, dass Ama ihm Bescheid gab. Wofür auch immer.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde, er war schon fast eingeschlafen, klopfte es an seiner Tür.

„Ja, komm rein", sagte Thorin und setzte sich ächzend wieder auf.

Ama öffnete die Doppeltüren weit und verließ mit einer tiefen Verbeugung still und leise Alwas Räume zum Flur hinaus. Thorin schluckte, erhob sich und ging zur Tür. Alwa saß auf ihrem Bett und starrte Ama ernst hinterher. Sie trug jetzt ein zartblaues, edles, recht kurzes Nachthemd und aller Schmuck und alles Flechtwerk aus ihrem Haar war verschwunden. Stattdessen glänzten ihre silbrigen, offenen Locken im Kerzenlicht eines einzelnen Leuchters auf dem Nachtschrank.

„Warum lügt Ama?", fragte Alwa und blickte ihn besorgt an.

„Was?", fragte Thorin verwirrt.

Er war jetzt so furchtbar müde und wollte nur noch schlafen. Alleine. In seinem eigenen Bett.

„Sie hat geweint. Sie hat Angst um mich. Aber sie sagt, es ist nichts. Warum lügt sie?".

„Ich weiß es auch nicht. Hör zu, Alwa. Lass uns einfach schlafen ...", begann er.

„Du lügst auch", rief Alwa aufgebracht und stand auf, „Ich gehe jetzt Dan fragen".

„Nein, bleib hier", widersprach Thorin und stürzte auf sie zu.

Sie wich ihm erschrocken aus und rannte zur Tür. In der Nacht nach dem Bundschluss, halbnackt durch den Erebor zu laufen und so womöglich gar im Saal aufzutauchen. Das ging nun wirklich nicht. Er erwischte sie erst kurz bevor sie die Tür zum Flur erreichte am Oberarm und riss sie zurück. Er verschätze sich in seiner Bestürzung in der Kraft, die er aufwendete und sie flog in hohem Bogen zurück, prallte mit der Hüfte an die Kante des Esstisches und mit dem bloßen Fuß heftig gegen das hölzerne Tischbein. Blut quoll unter dem Nagel ihrer großen Zehe hervor. Sie heulte vor Schmerzen auf und begann zu weinen. Thorin fluchte ärgerlich über seine Unbedachtheit. Das hatte sicher sehr weh getan. Alwa spürte die Welle seines Ärgers auf sich zurollen und nahm an, er sei wütend auf sie. Ihr Blick war jetzt voller Furcht. Sie versuchte sich mit all ihrer Kraft aus seinem Griff zu lösen, wollte fort und wieder zur Tür. Und je verzweifelter sie zu entkommen suchte, desto verzweifelter und fester hielt Thorin sie. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Dies lief alles entsetzlich falsch. Sie reagierte nicht auf seine Worte. Aber er konnte sie unmöglich gehen lassen. Er wollte ihr nicht wehtun und ihr auf keinen Fall noch weiter Angst machen, doch genau das geschah. Er zog sie zurück ins Schlafzimmer und versuchte, ihr gut zuzureden. Er wollte, dass sie sich wieder hinlegte, sich beruhigte. aber die Furcht in ihren Augen wurde zu blanker Angst. Schließlich zu schierer Panik. Sie schrie und schlug um sich. Thorin behielt mit einem Auge die Tür im Blick und fürchtete, dass diese im nächsten Moment aufflog und Dan wutentbrannt mit einem Messer in der Hand hereinstürzte. Dieses furchtbare Schreien! Er setzte sich auf ihr Bett, zog sie an sich und presste ihr eine Hand auf den Mund.

„Bitte! Alwa! Hör auf! Ich tu Dir doch nichts! Beruhige Dich ...", bat er sie verzweifelt.

Erschrocken merkte er erst nach einer Weile, dass sie kaum noch Luft bekam. Vom Weinen lief ihr gehörig die Nase und behinderte sie beim Atmen. Er riss die Hand von ihrem Mund, sie schöpfte röchelnd Luft und diesmal lag Todesangst in ihrem Blick.

„Mahal, Mahal! Alwa, es tut mir so leid!", ächzte Thorin entsetzt.

Da verdrehte sie mit einem Mal die Augen und fing an unkontrolliert am ganzen Körper zu zucken. Bewusstlos und mit Schaum vor dem Mund schüttelte sie der heftige Anfall fast aus seinem Arm heraus. Der König hatte so etwas zwei oder drei Mal in seinem Leben miterlebt und er wusste in etwa, was zu tun war.

Er drückte sie sanft auf ihr Bett, legte sich halb auf sie und hielt sie mit seinem Gewicht ruhig. Dann griff er sich ihre Haarbürste, die, Mahal sei Dank, in Reichweite auf ihrem Nachtschrank lag und schob ihr den hölzernen Griff mit Bedacht zwischen die Kiefer. Endlich, ihm kam es vor wie Stunden später, ließ das Zucken nach und sie glitt aus der Bewusstlosigkeit hinüber in einen gnädigen Halbschlaf immer wieder unterbrochen durch heftiges Schluchzen. Ihr Nachthemd und auch ihr feines Haar klebten schweißnass am Körper und sie begann vor Kälte zu zittern. Er zog behutsam die Decke über sie und blies die Kerzen auf dem Nachtschrank aus. Jetzt brannte nur noch das Nachtlicht in der Wandnische. Dann legte er sich vorsichtig wieder neben sie. Sie spürte die Wärme seines Körpers an ihrer Seite und kroch in ihrem Dämmerzustand dicht an ihn heran. Mit einem Zipfel der Bettwäsche wischte er ihr das Gesicht sauber und als er das Tuch umsichtig um ihre Nasenflügel hielt, schnaubte sie gehorsam hinein. Wie ein Kind. Dann lag sie schließlich ganz ruhig und begann gleichmäßig zu atmen. Sie war endlich eingeschlafen.

„Nun bin ich auf meine alten Tage doch noch Vater geworden", dachte Thorin schmunzelnd mit seinem letzten wachen Gedanken und legte einen Arm locker um sie herum. Er hoffte, so würde er merken, wenn sie wieder fortlaufen wollte. Dann fiel auch er erschöpft in einen tiefen Schlaf.


	27. Chapter 27

Dís war gleich nach ihrem Zusammentreffen mit ihrem Bruder mit Bard und den Menschen aus Thal nach Hause aufgebrochen. Genauso wie die elbischen Gäste. Ihnen schloss sich auch Gandalf an, der Bards Einladung angenommen hatte, in Thal noch eine Weile zu Gast zu sein.

Als Bard und Dís später endlich allein waren, schmiegte sie sich an ihn und begann, ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen.

„Bitte, Bard. Treib ihn mir aus!", sagte sie leise.

„Ach, Dís. Wenn das so einfach wäre, würde ich es tun. Aber Dein hübscher, schlauer Kopf hat das alles ausgetüftelt und dabei ist Dein Herz noch gar nicht soweit. Da bleibt mir nur, zu warten wie es sich entscheiden wird. Und ich bitte Dich, lass mich nicht zu lange warten, Liebste", erwiderte er traurig.

Damit küsste er sie auf ihr Haar und ging leise in sein Zimmer.

So blieben die Zwerge und Bilbo den Rest des Abends im Erebor unter sich. Dan hatte nichts von Alwas Not mitbekommen, denn er saß noch immer zwischen Kan und Dwalin zu Tisch. Kan bestand darauf, dass er sich heute Abend ordentlich betrank und füllte wieder und wieder Dans Becher. Die Brüderpaare verstanden sich ausnehmend gut. Dwin saß gedankenversunken mit ihrem Becher Bier bei ihnen und dachte an Dís und an Alwa.

Ban und Juwa allerdings hatten sich bald nach Thorin und Alwa in ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen. Bans Ohren waren nicht mehr die besten und er schlief bereits, als Juwa die Schreie ihrer Tochter hörte. Sie war tief enttäuscht von ihrem Schwiegersohn.

„Ach, Thorin! Ich weiß, es ist Dein Recht, aber wie konntest Du?", dachte sie bekümmert.

Und Ama, die Alwa und Juwa hatte aufwachsen sehen und der Familie über Jahrzehnte auf das Engste verbunden war, lag in ihrem kleinen Zimmer, hörte Alwas Verzweiflung nebenan und die Tränen liefen ihr über das faltige Gesicht.

Thorin erwachte, als ihn morgens jemand sachte an der Schulter rüttelte. Er öffnete die Augen und kniff sie gleich wieder zu. Es war taghell im Zimmer. Er stöhnte. Sie musste jede verfügbare Kerze im Raum angezündet haben. Thorin blinzelte mit schmerzenden Augen zu ihr hinauf. Sie kniete neben ihm im Bett und sah mit großen Augen auf ihn herunter.

„Mein König", sagte sie, „Ihr müsst mir jetzt beiwohnen".

„Hm?".

Thorin war sich sicher, falsch verstanden zu haben. Langsam nur kam er zu sich und die Erinnerung an den gestrigen Tag stellte sich ein. Der Bund. Alwa. Die Feier. Ihr verletzter Zeh. Der Anfall.

Er stützte sich auf einen Ellenbogen, drehte sich halb zu ihr und fasste nach ihrer Hand.

„Alles in Ordnung? Alwa, ich wollte Dir gestern Abend wirklich nicht weh tun. Aber Du solltest auch nicht im Nachthemd im Berg herumlaufen. Mahal! Es tut mir so leid", sagte er betrübt.

„Ich weiß", sagte sie schlicht, „Ich kann es jetzt alles sehen. Aber Ihr müsst mir jetzt beiwohnen. Sofort".

Irgendetwas war anders als gestern, aber er kam nicht darauf, was es war. Er sah sie verwirrt an. Hatte ihr Verstand unter dem Anfall jetzt vollends nachgegeben?

Als hätte er diesen Gedanken laut ausgesprochen, seufzte sie und es klang etwas ungeduldig, fast ungehalten.

„Wenn Ihr jetzt bei mir liegt, wird Euer Samen ein Kind zeugen. Einen Sohn. Einen großen König. Bald wird es zu spät sein", erklärte sie ihm langsam.

Er glaubte ihr kein Wort.

„Kind!", sagte er, „Was redest Du da bloß? Ich habe Dan versprochen, Dir nicht wehzutun und konnte das Versprechen gestern schon nicht halten. Heute werde ich bestimmt nicht noch...".

Sie legte ihm die Finger auf den Mund, damit er schwieg und sagte eindringlich:

„Mittelerde braucht diesen König. Dan braucht ihn auch".

„Na, wenn das so ist… Also für Mittelerde!", lachte Thorin und ließ sich in die Kissen zurücksinken. Das war so verrückt!

„Gibt es etwas, das ich tun kann? Ich kenne mich in diesen Dingen nicht aus. Oder geht es gar nicht?", fragte sie jetzt wirklich verzweifelt.

Sie meinte es ganz offensichtlich völlig ernst.

„Oh, es würde schon gehen", sagte Thorin versonnen lächelnd und sah sie plötzlich mit ganz anderen Augen an.

„Küss mich", sagte er.

„Auf dem Mund?", fragte sie verdutzt.

Er nickte.

Sie beugte sich über ihn, presste ihre Lippen kurz auf seine und sah ihn fragend an.

„So?", fragte sie skeptisch.

„Ja, das gehört dazu", antwortete er amüsiert.

„Oh, bitte! Mein König, es muss..." begann sie wieder.

Also fasste er mit beiden Händen ihr Gesicht und zog sie in einen langen, tiefen Kuss zu sich. Schließlich löste er sich langsam von ihr und hörte sie leise keuchen. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und sie legte ihre kleine zarte Hand auf seine Wange. Da drängte er sie neben sich auf den Rücken und schob behutsam ihre Beine auseinander. Als er sich dazwischen legte, begann sie heftig zu atmen.

„Alwa, wenn ich jetzt damit beginne, werde ich nur schwerlich wieder damit aufhören können", flüsterte er heiser.

Sie nickte stumm, griff jetzt ihrerseits in sein Haar, zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn zittrig. Hungrig erwiderte er ihren unbeholfenen Kuss und fuhr mit der Hand an ihrem nackten Bein hinauf bis unter ihr Nachthemd. Sie trug nichts darunter. Er ächzte und schob seine Hose ein Stück herunter. Dann griff er ihre Hand und zog sie an seine jetzt steinharte Männlichkeit. Er hatte seit Monaten nicht bei einer Zwergin oder bei einer der Huren aus Thal gelegen.

Dies würde nicht nur gehen, dies würde sehr schnell gehen, dachte er.

Sie erschrak, als ihre Finger den warmen Schaft berührten und hob den Kopf an, um zu sehen, was ihre Hand dort unten hielt.

„Das… das wird nicht passen, glaube ich", hauchte sie zutiefst bekümmert und ließ ihn los.

Thorin musste dermaßen lachen, dass ihm Tränen in die Augen traten. Sie war wirklich unglaublich!

„Na ja. Ich müsste es erst einmal passend machen und das wird nicht gehen, ohne dass Haut reißt, dass es blutet. Dass es weh tut", antwortete er endlich und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Augen.

„So weh wie mein Zeh?", fragte sie.

„Das weiß ich ehrlich nicht. Das müsstest Du Dwin fragen", erwiderte er.

Sie schien einen Moment lang in sich zu horchen und schluckte.

„Ja. Es ist wichtig", sagte sie ernst und nickte.

Er küsste sie noch einmal und ihm gefiel es sehr, der erfahrene Part zu sein. Er lockte sie, neckte sie und ließ seine Zunge spielen. Sie mochte unerfahren sein, aber ihr Körper reagierte völlig richtig und gänzlich ohne Scham. Bewegte sich wie von selber unter ihm, rieb sich an ihm und ihre Hände waren überall auf seinem Rücken, in seinem Haar und krallten sich in sein Hemd. Sie war ganz sicher kein Kind mehr. Er wollte sie jetzt so sehr, dass er nicht aufgehört hätte, selbst wenn Dan blindwütig in der Tür gestanden hätte. Er leitete sein Gemächt an ihre Spalte und befeuchtete die Spitze so gut es eben ging mit etwas Speichel. Dann schloss er die Augen, schob sich voran und drang in sie ein, öffnete sie, füllte sie ganz aus und hielt dann inne. Sie war so eng. Als er die Augen jetzt öffnete, sah er direkt in ihre. Sie hatte keinen Ton von sich gegeben. Eine einzelne Träne lief ihre Schläfe hinab und Thorin küsste sie zärtlich fort, schmeckte das Salz und vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals.

Er murmelte ihren Namen, begann, sich in ihr zu bewegen und sie blinzelte kurz. Thorin war klar, dass er ihr weh tat. Fünf, sechs Stöße noch und er kam mit einem befreitem Stöhnen zum Ziel.

Nach einer Weile zog er sich langsam aus ihr zurück. Ihr entfuhr ein leiser Schmerzenslaut. Jetzt schloss sie die Augen und lag ganz still.

Thorin legte sich auf die Seite neben sie, drücke seine Lippen an ihre Schulter und fasste ihren weichen Arm. Er genoss ihre Wärme neben sich, die friedliche Stille und seine Befriedigung und dachte schuldbewusst:

„Verdammter Heuchler! Für Mittelerde. Wahrlich! Wohl doch eher für Deine eigene Geilheit. Ich bin kaum besser als Kirin. Oder Dwalin. Das macht vierzig Stockschläge für den König!".

Dann döste er ein.

Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als er davon wach wurde, dass sie seine schwere Hand ergriff und auf ihren Unterleib legte. Verschlafen und verwundert sah er sie an. Sie hatte immer noch die Augen geschlossen, aber ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Er soll Fredrin, „Friede", heißen", sagte sie schließlich und atmete erleichtert auf. Thorin lief ein Schauer über den Rücken.

Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass sie in genau diesem Moment sein Kind empfangen hatte? Seinen Sohn? Was, wenn es wirklich wahr wäre, was sie sagte? Er betrachtete sie nachdenklich und sie schlug die Augen auf. Da fiel ihm endlich auf, was ihm heute Morgen so anders an ihr vorgekommen war. Das Schielen war verschwunden! Er schluckte.

„Ja", sagte sie schlicht, „Ich sehe endlich".

* * *

 **Langsam verzweifele ich... So wenige Rückmeldungen... Liest überhaupt jemand noch?**


	28. Chapter 28

So lagen sie noch eine Weile beisammen, bis sie die Decke beiseite schlug, sich leise stöhnend aufsetzte und ihren Fuß betrachtete. Die große Zehe an ihrem linken Fuß war dick geschwollen, der Nagel gespalten, das Nagelbett dunkel verfärbt und alles blutverschmiert. Nicht nur das Laken unter ihrer Mitte, auch das Bett, der Boden und der weiße Teppich waren mit blutigen Fußabdrücken übersät. Das würde nun doch Gerede geben.

„Mahal, Alwa… Es tut mir so furchtbar leid. Ich lasse nachher gleich Oin kommen, den Heiler ", murmelte er mitfühlend und fuhr sich durch das Haar.

Sie versuchte, mit dem Fuß aufzutreten und sog schmerzlich die Luft durch die Zähne.

„Ich muss mal", sagte sie und zeigte zur Badezimmertür.

Er sprang aus dem Bett, zog hastig seine Hosen wieder zurecht und hob sie auf. Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und er trug sie bis vor die Toilette. Dort ließ er sie vorsichtig zu Boden und sie setzte sich. Als er gehen wollte, hielt sie seine Hand fest.

„Wartet", sagte sie.

Plätschernd hörte er ihr Wasser ins Becken laufen und Alwa jaulte kurz auf, als die frische Wunde zwischen ihren Beinen zu brennen begann. Thorin wusste vor Scham nicht recht, wohin er schauen sollte. Dann zog sie sich das Nachthemd über den Kopf aus, warf es zu Boden, zeigte auf die Badegrotte und hob ihm, splitternackt wie sie war, ihre Arme entgegen.

Er wollte sie wieder aufnehmen, überlegte kurz, zog auch sich selber aus und spürte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Ihr bei diesen alltäglichen Dingen nackt so nahe zu sein, beschämte ihn seltsamerweise mehr, als die Tatsache, ihr vor einer Stunde die Unschuld genommen zu haben. Alwa auf der anderen Seite war reine Unbefangenheit.

Mit ihr auf den Armen ging er langsam die Stufen ins Becken hinab. Als das Wasser ihre Füße berührte, klammerte sie sich keuchend an ihn und er hielt inne, bis sie sich gewöhnt hatte und die Verletzung nicht mehr schmerzte. Sie nickte sachte und er ging weiter. Ein zweites Mal musste er innehalten, als das sehr warme Wasser ihren Schoß erreichte.

Schließlich nickte sie wieder und sagte:

„Der Zeh tut mehr weh".

„Na, da weiß ich ja beim nächsten Mal Bescheid", meinte er.

Sie lachte hell und er war sehr froh und erleichtert, dass sie nach dem furchtbaren Abend gestern nicht gänzlich das Vertrauen in ihn verloren hatte.

Endlich glitt sie aus seinem Arm ins Wasser hinein und genoss voller Wonne den Luxus des großen Beckens. Er sah sich nach Seifen für Haut und Haare um, aber da er keine bereit gestellt hatte, standen natürlich auch keine am Beckenrand bereit. Seufzend stieg er also wieder aus dem Wasser und suchte in den Schränken nach dem Nötigen. Er war schon bis zu den Knien wieder im Wasser, als ihm einfiel, dass sie auch Handtücher brauchen würden. Nachdem er einen ganzen Stapel auf den warmen Massagestein neben dem Becken gelegt hatte, setzte er sich an den Beckenrand und ließ sich zurück ins Wasser gleiten, tauchte und schwamm träge einen Zug. Ihm kam es vor, als hätte er sich seit Monaten nicht so wohl, so am rechten Platz gefühlt. Er sah sich nach Alwa um. Sie strich sich gerade das nasse Haar aus dem Gesicht und ließ sich lächelnd rückwärts wieder ins Wasser fallen.

Thorin legte den Kopf auf den Beckenrand und betrachtete diese seltsame Fremde, die er eigentlich gar nicht wirklich hatte kennenlernen wollen. Seine Gemahlin. Aufgezwungen von seiner Schwester. Er sah sie jetzt das erste Mal in Ruhe an.

Sie reichte ihm nur etwa bis ans Kinn, wenn sie vor ihm stand und ihr weißblondes Haar fiel ihr, nun da es nass herunterhing, bis zur Hüfte herab. Auch ihre Brauen und, wie er jetzt gesehen hatte, ihre Scham- und Achselhaare waren blond, wenn auch nicht ganz so hell wie ihr Kopfhaar und ihr spärlicher Kinnbart. Helle, makellose Haut, kleine, kugelige Brüste mit hellrosa Spitzen, die leicht nach außen zeigten, ein Bäuchlein, ein runder Hintern und fein gewölbte Glieder. Alles an ihr schien zart, weich und nachgiebig. Ohne Arg und ohne Eitelkeit. Völlig rein, dachte er.

Sie war so ganz und gar anders als seine geliebte Schwester. Er seufzte und dachte an Dís. Was hatte sie sich bloß dabei gedacht, ihn umarmen zu wollen gestern? Er war froh, dass er die Kraft gehabt hatte, sie abzuweisen. Denn ihre körperlich Nähe, ihr Geruch, ihre Arme um ihn, ein Kuss womöglich, hätten alles wieder aufgerissen. Dessen war er sich sicher. So hing er seinen Gedanken nach, bis er plötzlich den Blick hob und Alwa nicht mehr im Becken sah. Er blickte sich erschrocken suchend um.

Sie kniete an der gegenüberliegenden Wand und betrachtete etwas vor ihr. Thorin stapfte rasch zur Treppe und hastete hinüber.

„Alwa?", sagte er sanft.

Ihre Hand strich über einen kleinen steinernen Keil, der am Boden in einer Fuge der Wandkacheln steckte. Thorin sog erschrocken die Luft ein. Er erkannte die Rückseite der versteckten Tür aus seinem Zimmer.

„Dwin", sagte Alwa geistesabwesend.

„Ach ja? Und nicht Dís?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd.

Alwa legte die Hand an die Wand und sah ihn durchdringend an, sagte aber nichts. Sie erhob sich, schlang fröstelnd ihre Arme um sich und ging wortlos und humpelnd zurück ins warme Wasser. Thorin fühlte sich seltsam ertappt. Sie sah und spürte Dinge, die andere nicht wahrnahmen. Das war nur allzu deutlich. Er wünschte, er wüsste, was genau sie gesehen hatte, traute sich aber nicht, sie zu fragen.

Thorin folgte ihr ins Wasser und begann, sich einzuseifen, wusch sich ab und winkte dann Alwa zu sich. Er reichte ihr die Flasche mit der Haarseife, aber anstatt sie zu nehmen, stellte sie sich wie selbstverständlich vor ihn und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Also wusch er ihr schmunzelnd die Haare, seifte ihren Rücken ein und sie hob die Arme, damit er auch ihre Achseln erreichen konnte. Als seine seifigen Finger dann um sie herumgriffen und ihre Brüste berührten, legte sie genüsslich ihren Kopf in den Nacken.

„Das ist schön", sagte sie.

„Das freut mich zu hören. Mir gefällt es auch. Ganz ehrlich", antwortete er lachend, zog sie an sich und küsste ihren Nacken, „Aber wir sollten jetzt zusehen, dass wir fertig werden. Deine Familie wird sehen wollen, dass ich Dich in einem Stück gelassen habe".

„Na gut", sagte sie und tauchte unter, um die Seife abzuspülen.

Das warme Wasser hatte ihrem Fuß gut getan und sie konnte leicht humpelnd selber gehen. Trotzdem wickelte er sie in ein großes Handtuch und trug sie zum Bett hinüber, um ihr die Haare zu kämmen.

„Du musst mich nicht mit „Mein König" anreden, Alwa. Nenne mich ruhig Thorin. Gestern hast Du mich doch auch geduzt. Das kannst Du ruhig weiter tun", sagte er beiläufig.

„Ich sehe heute weiter als gestern. Und es erscheint mir nicht richtig, Euch weiter so vertraut anzureden. Mein ist nur die Krone. Nicht Euer Herz", antwortete sie da.

Thorin erstarrte.

„Wird es denn nicht irgendwann wieder frei sein? Für jemand anderen?", fragte er leise.

„Das ist nicht sicher. Es liegt bei Euch und bei ihr", sagte sie und drehte sich zu ihm um. Der Blick aus ihren hellen Augen war fest und warm.

„Und weiß Du auch, wem mein Herz gehört?", fragte er und musste sich räuspern.

Sie nickte stumm. Er fuhr fort, ihr Haar zu bürsten, obwohl es bereits entwirrt und glänzend über ihren Rücken floss.

Da nahm sie ihm die Bürste ab und betrachtete sie, als hätte sie noch niemals vorher eine in Händen gehalten. Und wahrscheinlich war genau das sogar der Fall, überlegte Thorin. Dann kroch sie hinter ihn auf das Bett und begann langsam und behutsam, sein Haar zu kämmen.

„Du siehst heute weiter?", fragte er nach einer Weile.

„Ja. Es ist… es ist, als ob sich der Nebel lichtet. Alles ist so nah, so scharf. Es werden immer mehr Bilder", erwiderte sie stockend.

„Wie kommt das?", wollte er nachdenklich wissen.

Sie antwortete nicht und er drehte sich zu ihr um. Sie sah ihm in die Augen und sagte:

„Die Angst. Ich glaube, die Angst hat die Tür aufgestoßen. So war es bei Wala. Ama wird es wissen".

„Oh", sagte Thorin und wusste nicht recht, ob er sich nun entschuldigen oder stolz sein sollte.

Sie lächelte. Dann fuhr sie mit der Hand über sein Haar.

„Ist es gut so?", fragte sie.

„Wunderbar", antwortete er lächelnd, „Wir ziehen uns jetzt an und gucken, ob wir noch etwas zum Frühstück bekommen, hm?"

Sie nickte und er ging mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften hinüber in seine Räume. Er beeilte sich. Als er angezogen zurückkam, fand er sie in ihrem Ankleidezimmer weinend auf dem Boden sitzen, immer noch nackt und in ein Handtuch gehüllt.

„Alwa!", sagte er besorgt und kniete sich neben sie, „Was ist denn?".

„Das … das kann ich nicht entscheiden. Ich weiß gar nicht, was…", schluchzte sie und machte eine vage Handbewegung zu den ordentlich einsortierten Kleidern, Hosen, Röcken, Blusen, Umhängen und Tuniken, dem Schuhregal, den wohl gefüllten Wäscheschubläden und den edlen Schmuckkästen.

„Und die Bilder werden immer mehr!", stammelte sie und hielt sich den Kopf.

Thorin zog sie auf die Füße und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Ssh, komm her, Schatz".

Er trug sie zurück ins Schlafzimmer, setzte sich mit ihr auf ihr Bett und hielt sie fest im Arm, bis sie zur Ruhe kam. Sie war ganz ausgekühlt und atmete schwer.

„Besser?".

„Ja. Aber geht nicht!".

„Ich hol Dir nur rasch etwas zum Anziehen. Ich bin gleich wieder bei Dir".

Nur zögerlich ließ sie ihn los. Er ging zurück ins Ankleidezimmer und suchte ihr Sachen zusammen. Neben Unterwäsche, wählte er einen hellgrauen, warmen Rock mit hohem Bund, eine weiße Bluse mit besticktem Kragen und eine weiße Wolljacke mit silbergrauem Kaninchenfellbesatz. Dann half er ihr beim Anziehen. Er ging noch einmal zurück und stöberte durch ihren Schmuck. Es waren schöne Stücke dabei, aber er entschied im Stillen, dass er noch mehr Silber, Weißgold und Mithril und noch viel mehr Aquamarin und Saphir für sie wollte. Sie sollte immer zartblau, weiß und silbern tragen, dachte er. Die anderen Sachen aus ihrem Schrank würde er alle verbannen. Besonders die roten. Alles was ihn nur irgend an Dís erinnerte, würde verschwinden. Er legte ihr ein weißgoldenes Collier mit Opalen um, steckte vier ausgesuchte Ringe an ihre Finger und verschraubte gewissenhaft den zierlichen Ohrschmuck. Er betrachtete sie und holte dann doch noch das passende Opalarmband, das er ihr umlegte. Schmunzelnd wurde ihm bewusste, wie viel Freude es ihm bereitete, sie so zu schmücken. Sie nahm kaum Notiz davon, was er tat und war nur froh, um seine Gegenwart. Zuletzt setzte er ihr ihre Krone auf, stand auf und bot ihr die Hand.

„Wollen wir dann, meine Königin?", fragte er lächelnd.

„Gern, mein König", antwortete sie, reichte ihm die Hand und erwiderte sein Lächeln.

Zusammen gingen sie hinaus auf den Flur und Thorin befahl seinem Kammerdiener, der ihnen als erstes über den Weg lief, Oin holen und die Zimmer der Königin rasch herrichten zu lassen. Besonders das Schlafzimmer.

Vor dem Speisesaal hielt er auf einmal inne und sah Alwa unsicher an.

„Ich sehe, es ist Euch lieber, wenn ich nicht über Fredrin rede. Soll es unser Geheimnis sein, bis man es sieht?", fragte sie lächelnd und legte die Hand auf ihren Leib.

Er nickte erleichtert. Zum einen war es ihm zweifellos lieb, dass Dan heute noch nicht brühwarm davon erfuhr, dass er den Bund doch gleich in dieser ersten Nacht vollzogen hatte, obwohl sein Schwager ihn gebeten hatte, genau das nicht zu tun und es sachte angehen zu lassen. Und zweitens war er sich nicht sicher, was er von dieser ganzen Geschichte um seinen angeblichen Sohn halten sollte. Wirklich glauben, tat er es nicht. Im Gegenteil.

Juwa hatte sich fest vorgenommen, ihrem Mann und besonders ihren Söhnen nichts von den Schreien zu erzählen, die sie gehört hatte. Aber Dan genügte ein Blick in ihr betrübtes Gesicht am Morgen und er wusste, dass etwas in dieser Art vorgefallen sein musste. Und als er rundheraus fragte und dann auch noch Ama anfing, bitterlich zu weinen, ließ er nicht locker, bis seine Mutter ihm erzählte, was sie bedrückte. Er war wütend und enttäuscht. Und er hatte einen gewaltigen Kater. Genau wie Kan, der sich ebenfalls kaum rühren konnte, ohne dass ihm übel wurde. Die Brüder sahen sich an und Dan knirschte mit den Zähnen. Er stand auf und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Kan sah ihm an, dass er nur zu gerne hinausgelaufen wäre und seinem Schwager den Schädel eingeschlagen hätte. Wenn er hätte geradeaus gehen können.

„Warte, Dan! Lass uns abwarten, was Alwa sagt. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er… er... ihr weh getan hat. Wirklich nicht", ächzte er und hielt sich den Kopf.

Dan setzte sich schwer und nahm noch einen Schluck Tee.

Juwa und Ama saßen zusammen, hielten sich im Arm und trösteten sich gegenseitig. Ban stand mit versteinertem Gesicht daneben.

So benötigte Thorin keinerlei hellsichtige Fähigkeiten, um die Wut und Verbitterung der Wartenden fast greifbar zu spüren, als er vor Alwa den Saal betrat. Er sah Dan drohend auf sich zukommen und das Lächeln erstarb auf seinem Gesicht. Heute, nach diesem doch recht bemerkenswerten Morgen, hatte er gar nicht mehr wirklich mit so etwas gerechnet. Beschwichtigend hob er die Hände.

Da trat Alwa vor ihn hin.

Sie stand einfach da, schirmte ihn ab und sah ihre Familie ruhig an. Es war völlig still im Raum.

„Alwa, Dein Blick...", bemerkte ihre Mutter endlich und erhob sich erstaunt.

Ama stürzte zu der jungen Zwergin und nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände.

„Alwa! Du… Du siehst?", fragte sie über alle Maßen verblüfft.

Alwa nickte und lächelte.

Und dieses Lächeln löste den Bann. Ihre Eltern kamen fast ehrfürchtig heran. Ihre Mutter nahm sie in den Arm, Ban küsste sie auf die Stirn und Kan warf Thorin einen forschenden Blick zu. Man sah ihm an, dass er nur zu gerne gefragt hätte, wie dies möglich geworden war, aber dann grinste er nur kopfschüttelnd und schwieg. Dan indes kniete sich ächzend vor seine Schwester und sah ihr ungläubig in die Augen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Schwesterchen? Geht es Dir gut?", fragte er besorgt.

Sie nickte.

„Du hast geschrien gestern Nacht", beharrte er und warf Thorin einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

Alwa schwieg und sah ihm nur weiterhin in die Augen. Ihr Bruder fasste ihre Schultern.

„Alwa, bitte! Ich muss wissen, was passiert ist", beschwor er sie.

„Nein", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an.

Dan traute seinen Ohren nicht. Wie vom Donner gerührt, starrte er seine Schwester an. Sie hatte ihm noch nie widersprochen. Kan hinter ihm, lachte verhalten.

„Lass gut sein, Dan. Im Grunde geht es uns wirklich nichts an. Solange sie nicht um unsere Hilfe bittet. Sie ist ganz offensichtlich erwachsen", sagte er.

Da klopfte es und ein Diener meldete den Heiler. Oin kam herein, gefolgt von einem seiner Gehilfen, der Oins schwere Tasche trug. Beide waren leicht außer Atem und hatten sich offensichtlich sehr beeilt.

Thorin räusperte sich und stellte die beiden vor. Dann sagte er an Oin gewandt:

„Sieh Dir bitte ihren Fuß an, Oin".

Alles blickte nun hinunter auf Alwas Füße und Ama schlug mitleidig die Hände vor den Mund.

„Kommt, setzt Euch hierher, Hoheit. Und den Fuß hier auf den Stuhl. Ich werde ganz vorsichtig sein", sagte der Heiler freundlich.

Sein Gehilfe hielt einen der Leuchter, damit Oin genug Licht für seine Untersuchung hatte. Ama kam an Alwas Seite und legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter.

„Oh, Mahal. Armes Häschen! Das tat bestimmt weh. Hast Du Dich gestoßen?".

Alwa nickte.

„Gebrochen ist nichts", sagte Oin und fuhr dann fort, „Gut. Der Nagel wird sich sicher lösen in ein paar Tagen und es wird eine ganze Weile dauern, bis der neue nachwächst. Bis dahin solltet Ihr den Fuß schonen, damit Ihr nicht wieder irgendwo anstoßt. Und ich werde noch einen Badezusatz mischen und hoch schicken. Darin sollte die Zehe zweimal am Tag gebadet werden".

Ama, die das als ihre Aufgabe ansah, nickte eifrig.

„Womit hast Du ihn heute Morgen gebadet?", fragte Oin die alte Dienerin.

Ama war verwirrt.

„Oh, nur warmes Wasser und Seife", sagte Thorin.

Jetzt starrte alles den König an.

„Ihr… Ihr habt sie gewaschen?", entfuhr es Ama entgeistert.

„Gebadet, Haare gewaschen, gekämmt und angezogen", zählte Thorin schmunzelnd auf und zog Alwas Kragen zurecht.

Sie sah lächelnd zu ihm auf.

Dan, der immer noch kniete, erhob sich endlich ächzend und mit schmerzendem Schädel.

„Ich schulde Euch eine Entschuldigung, Hoheit. Schon wieder", entgegnete er zerknirscht.

„Im Gegenteil. _Ich_ muss mich entschuldigen. Die Königin ist in meiner Obhut zu Schaden gekommen. Sie hatte Angst und Schmerzen. Genau das, was sie hier im Erebor niemals erfahren sollte. Das tut mir sehr leid. Besonders, dass Du Dich womöglich die ganze Nacht gegrämt hast, Mutter Juwa", sagte der König mit einer Verbeugung.

„Das habe ich in der Tat getan, mein lieber Thorin. Umso glücklicher bin ich nun, da sich das Missverständnis aufgeklärt hat", erwiderte sie erleichtert und ergriff dankbar seine Hände.

„So leid mir meine Gemahlin wegen der sorgenvoll verbrachten Nacht auch tut. Weitaus schlimmer aber wäre es wohl, wenn die Nacht still gewesen wäre und ich mein Kind heute morgen unglücklich vorgefunden hätte", sagte auch Ban und nickte Thorin wohlgesonnen zu.


	29. Chapter 29

Da es inzwischen schon fast auf Mittag zuging, ließ Thorin neben einem üppigen Frühstück auch warme Speisen auffahren, lud Oin und seinen Gehilfen dazu ein und als dann noch die Tür aufging und Dáin und Veri, gut gelaunt wie stets, hereinkamen, saß man bald in großer Runde zusammen an der langen Tafel und aß.

Für Dan und Kan hatte Oin noch ein Pulver gegen den schweren Kopf parat und so langsam kehrten auch ihre Lebensgeister zurück. Nach dem Essen gingen Dáin und Veri in ihre Zimmer zurück, um zu packen. Und Thorin verabschiedete sich zusammen mit Oin und seinem Lehrling, um im Amtszimmer nach dem Rechten zu sehen und der Familie Gelegenheit zu geben, eine Weile unter sich zu sein.

Nachdem sich die Brüder noch einmal vergewissert hatten, dass mit ihrer Schwester alles zum Besten stand, zogen auch sie sich noch einmal in ihre Zimmer zurück, um sich aufs Ohr zu legen. Ban wollte sich ein wenig die Beine vertreten und ging hinunter in die Halle. So blieben die Zwerginnen alleine zurück. Sie gingen hinüber in Alwas Gemächer, wo zwei Zwerge mit Putz- und Aufräumarbeiten beschäftigt waren. Einer rieb gerade noch die letzten Flecke aus dem Teppich, dann verließen sie rasch und leise mit einer Verbeugung die Gemächer. Juwa sah sich neugierig um und Ama, die die Räume vom Einräumen her ja schon kannte, lächelte freudig.

„Schön, nicht wahr?", fragte sie.

„Wirklich sehr schön. Und alles genauso wie Du es liebst. Ach, Alwa Kind! Denkst Du, Du wirst hier glücklich werden?", fragte Juwa ihre Tochter wehmütig.

Alwa nickte.

„Ich habe meinen Platz hier gefunden. Aber die vielen Bildern! Es stürmt alles auf mich ein", sagte sie und sah Ama hilfesuchend an.

Ama setzte sich an Alwas freie Seite und nahm ihre Hand.

„Hab Geduld. Du wirst lernen, es zu lenken. Wala hat fast ein viertel Jahr gebraucht, um es einigermaßen zu beherrschen. Und selbst danach, hat es immer wieder Dinge gegeben, die sie so tief berührten, dass sie ihr Angst machten. Das hat sie mir viele Male erzählt, als ich nach Juwas Geburt in ihre Dienste trat. Sie hat mich viele Dinge aufschreiben lassen. Alles Dinge, die Du wissen musst. Diese Notizen werden wir alle zusammen durchgehen. Zuallererst darfst Du nicht dagegen ankämpfen. Lass die Bilder kommen und ziehen. Aber eins nach dem anderen! Eins nach dem anderen!", sagte Ama zuversichtlich und rieb ihr den Rücken.

Alwa lehnte sich an ihre Mutter und gähnte.

„Ruhe Dich aus. Die letzten Tage waren wahrlich aufregend genug. Ich bin so froh, dass wir Ama haben und sie bei Dir bleiben wird", sagte ihre Mutter und sah die alte Ama dankbar an.

„Und ich bin froh, dass ich doch noch erlebe, dass unsere Alwa erwacht", sagte die Alte glücklich, „Du musst große Angst gehabt haben, dass sich die Gabe Bahn brach. War es so schlimm?", fragte sie behutsam.

Alwa nickte.

„Heute sehe ich, dass es keinen echten Grund gab, aber gestern dachte ich, ich sterbe", antwortete sie.

Den Nachmittag über reisten die meisten Gäste wieder ab, nur Alwas Familie blieb noch ein paar Tage und auch Bilbo hatte sich entschieden, die Heimreise nicht gleich anzutreten und eine Weile im Erebor zu Gast zu sein. Am Abend lud Thorin noch einmal alle Gefährten zum gemeinsamen Essen ein, sodass sie Gelegenheit hatten, seine Gemahlin und ihre Familie persönlich kennenzulernen. Alwa saß still neben dem König und betrachtete die Zwerge der Reihe nach eindringlich, während Dwin, die an ihrer anderen Seite saß, ihr die Namen und Verwandtschaftsbeziehungen erklärte und die eine oder andere Geschichte hinzufügte. Sie kannte die zehn inzwischen schon recht gut. Auch Karla und die beiden ältesten Töchter von Bombur waren gekommen, genau wie Gloins Gemahlin und sein Sohn Gimli.

Trotz der nicht unbeträchtlichen Nachwehen der gestrigen Feier wurde es bald laut und ausgelassen. Thorin, der heute Abend im Kreis seiner Freunde endlich ungezwungen sein konnte, genoss es, entspannt mitfeiern zu können. Immer wieder sah er zufrieden auf Alwa hinab. Bilbo wurde genötigt ein Lied zum Besten zu geben und danach begann auch Bofur mit einem Ständchen, bis Dwalin ihn zu packen bekam und dem Elend ein Ende setzte. Thorins Schwiegereltern wurde es langsam zu lärmig und sie zogen sich zurück. Alles erhob sich und wünschte ihnen eine gute Nacht. Danach ging es mit Trinken und Gesang weiter. Thorin bemerkte, dass Alwa auch müde war, aber sie lächelte tapfer und blieb an seiner Seite sitzen.

Plötzlich verlor sich ihr Blick wie träumend und sie sagte:

„Der Zauberer".

„Was hat sie gesagt?", fragte Oin und hob sein Hörrohr.

„Sie meint Bofur mit seinem idiotischen Hut!", antwortete Nori.

„Armleuchter!", grölte Bofur und warf ein Hühnerbein nach ihm.

Alles lachte.

Da klopfte es und ein Diener meldete Gandalf.

Es wurde ganz still im Raum. Die Gefährten und Bilbo starrten die Königin ehrfürchtig an. Alwas Brüder und Thorin aber warfen sich wissende Blicke zu.

Gandalf betrat den Saal, verwundert über die respektvolle Stille.

Thorin hieß den alten Zauberer gut gelaunt willkommen, ließ ein frisches Gedeck bringen und ihm einschenken. Gandalf grüßte in die Runde und setzte sich neben Bilbo.

„Schön, dass ich Euch alle hier zusammen antreffe. So lässt sich doch viel besser erzählen als gestern", sagte er und prostete Thorin zu.

Langsam wurde es wieder laut und lustig, aber alle warfen Alwa hin und wieder verstohlene Blicke zu.

Bald konnte die Königin kaum mehr die Augen aufhalten und Thorin ließ Ama kommen, die sie in ihre Gemächer begleitete. Kurze Zeit später kam Ama mit rotem Kopf noch einmal in den Saal geschlichen und stand unschlüssig in der Tür.

„Was ist denn?", fragte Thorin stirnrunzelnd.

Ama kam verlegen zu ihm und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Sie möchte gerne, dass Ihr die Türen offen lasst, Hoheit".

Er lächelte und nickte.

Als der König spät in der Nacht in sein Schlafzimmer kam, standen die Doppeltüren nach nebenan tatsächlich weit offen und es brannten noch etliche Kerzen in Alwas Zimmer. Er zog sich um und ging leise hinüber, löschte die Kerzen bis auf das Nachtlicht und betrachtete seine Gemahlin einen Moment. Sie schlief unruhig. Er überlegte kurz, ob er sich zu ihr legen sollte, verwarf den Gedanken aber rasch wieder. Weder wollte er sie unabsichtlich wecken noch in Versuchung geraten ihr noch einmal zu nahe zu kommen. Auch nicht im Namen von Mittelerde. Es sollte zumindest alles verheilt sein. Und selbst dann war es nicht richtig. Er kam nicht von Dís los und sie wusste es.

Er kehrte in sein Zimmer zurück und ging zu Bett. Ihm fiel ein, dass er zudem sein Versprechen vergessen hatte, mit ihr hinunter zur Quelle zu gehen und nahm sich mit seinem letzten wachen Gedanken vor, dass morgen früh gleich als erstes zu tun. Sollten doch seine verdammten anderen Aufgaben warten. Er hörte noch, wie sie sich im Schlaf nebenan im Bett herumwarf und schlief dann selber rasch ein.

Am nächsten Vormittag machten sie sich also auf den langen Weg hinunter zur großen Quelle. Sie gingen langsam, denn eine Hälfte des Zehennagels hatte sich nachts gelöst und Alwa trat nur vorsichtig und behutsam auf. Die Zwerge an denen sie vorbeikamen grüßten ehrerbietig und starrten besonders Alwa neugierig an. Sie schien davon keinerlei Notiz zu nehmen. Als sie endlich unten ankamen, setzte sie sich ohne Rücksicht auf die Nässe der Bank auf den Platz auf dem Dwalin geschlafen hatte, als Thorin ihn nach Dwins Fehlgeburt hier unten fand.

„Ich mag ihn", sagte sie.

Thorin nickte und brauchte nicht fragen, wen sie meinte.

„Er ist ein guter Kerl und mein bester Freund. Du kannst ihm jederzeit voll vertrauen".

Dann saßen sie schweigend ein ganze Zeit lang nebeneinander. Alwa zog die Füße auf die Bank und blickte auf das wabernde, dampfende Wasser.

„Weißt Du eigentlich, dass seine Gemahlin Dich für mich ausgesucht hat?", fragte er sie lächelnd.

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an, schien in seinem Blick zu forschen und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Wieso habt Ihr mich nicht ausgesucht?", fragte sie.

„Dwin ist ja aus den Eisenbergen und kannte Euch. Da habe ich sie gebeten, diejenige auszusuchen, die am besten für mich ist", antwortete er und wünschte plötzlich, er hätte doch lieber nicht mit diesem Thema angefangen.

„Wer war die andere?", wollte Alwa gleichmütig wissen und sah wieder auf das große Becken.

„Sie heißt Utt. Ihr Vater ist im Waffenhandel, glaube ich".

„Utt", sagte Alwa, zog die Brauen zusammen und schauderte.

„Ich mag Dwin", sagte sie dann lächelnd.

„Ich auch", meinte Thorin schmunzelnd.

Alwa lehnte sich an die Wand, schloss die Augen und seufzte tief und erleichtert.

„Das Wasser kommt kochend aus der Tiefe und trägt keine Bilder. Dies ist ein wunderbarer Ort", murmelte sie.

Als sie später die Quellhalle verließen und Thorin die Türen gewissenhaft hinter ihnen zuschloss, sagte Alwa beiläufig.

„Ihr hättet Utt gewählt".

Thorin stutzte kurz, nickte dann aber.

„Ich hatte nur die Bilder. Und Utt...".

„Ich verstehe schon", unterbrach ihn Alwa sachte.

Sie stiegen die vielen Stufen langsam empor und als sie kurz vor der Höhe der Eingangshalle waren, kam ihnen Karla schwer atmend entgegen. Sie hielt inne und verbeugte sich, als sie den König erkannte. Thorin sah, dass sie verweint und völlig aufgelöst war.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er alarmiert.

„Unser Jüngster! Er ist wie vom Erdboden verschwunden! Ich habe schon überall gesucht!", keuchte sie und war den Tränen nahe. Sie hielt eine kleine Mütze umklammert. Alwa griff nach der Mütze und Karla ließ sie ihr. Alwa schloss die Augen.

„Ein braunes Pony", sagte sie.

Karla stöhnte auf und schlug sich klatschend auf die Stirn.

„Natürlich! Da wird er sein! Danke! Vielen Dank, Hoheit!", rief sie, rannte weiter hoch zur Eingangshalle und hinaus zu den Ställen.

Thorin und Alwa folgten ihr langsam hinauf. Sie waren gerade auf dem ersten Treppenabsatz hinauf in den königlichen Flügel, als sie sahen, dass Karla mit einem kleinen Jungen fest im Arm durch die Tore wieder hereinkam.

Zwei Tage später zog der Alltag allmählich wieder in den Erebor ein. Dwin, Dwalin, Ori und Balin waren wieder an ihren Arbeitsstellen und so ging Bilbo alleine umher und bewunderte erneut die neu erschaffene Pracht der Hallen und Säle, der Freitreppen und Gewölbe. Er passierte die Wachen vor der Ausstellung im kleinen Saal, die ihn, als Ehrengast des Königs, höflich grüßten und passieren ließen. Bilbo ging herum und bestaunte die kostbaren Schmuckstücke, juwelenbesetzten Gefäße, die prächtigen Waffen und die Schatulle mit den weißen Steinen. Dort blieb er stehen und freute sich am gleißenden Blitzen dieser Kostbarkeit.

„Hobbit", sagte jemand und Bilbo fuhr zusammen. Er hatte beim Hereinkommen niemanden im Saal gesehen.

Auch jetzt sah er erst niemanden, bis er auf einer der hinteren Bänke Alwa entdeckte. Sie rieb sich die Augen, als wäre sie gerade erwacht. Bilbo ging zu ihr, verbeugte sich lächelnd und sie rückte ein Stück, damit er sich neben sie setzen konnte. Sie blickte ihn ernst an und nahm bedächtig seine Hand. Bilbo schluckte.

„Ihr tragt etwas Dunkles, etwas Böses bei Euch. Ich bitte Euch, meidet es. Es vergiftet Eure Seele", sagte sie.

Bilbo griff an seine Westentasche und ließ die Hand aber wieder sinken.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was Ihr meint, Herrin", sagte Bilbo, aber er war noch nie ein guter Lügner gewesen.

Alwa lächelte jetzt.

„Doch, das wisst Ihr", sagte sie, erhob sich und ging.

Es sprach sich herum.

Alwa hatte begonnen nach einem gemeinsamen Frühstück mit dem König durch die vielen Gänge und Ebenen des Berges zu gehen und so den Erebor kennenzulernen. Immer öfter näherten sich ihr dabei hoffnungsvoll und ehrfürchtig Zwerge und Zwerginnen mit einer Frage oder einer Bitte um Rat.

Binnen eines Monats, ihre Familie war schon lange abgereist und Dan schon zweimal zu Besuch gewesen, war es soweit, dass kaum dass die Königin aus der bewachen Tür zum königlichen Flügel trat, schon Wartende dort standen und sie sich auf die Treppe setzte und bis zum Mittag nicht weiter kam. Nie wies sie jemanden ab oder wurde ungeduldig. Allein der Rückstau auf der Treppe störte den Ablauf im täglichen Getriebe dermaßen, dass eine andere Lösung gefunden werden musste und es wurde überlegt, wie man den stetig wachsenden Strom der Ratsuchenden am besten kanalisierte.

Balin war der Meinung langfristig müsste man an feste Räumlichkeiten für Alwa denken, mit Wachpersonal, geregelten Zeiten, groß angelegten Wartebereichen mit Sitzgelegenheiten, Verpflegung und Toiletten. Vielleicht sogar Schlafplätze für Gäste von weit her. Aber Thorin wollte davon nichts wissen. Er hoffte, dass das Interesse mit der Zeit wieder abflauen würde. Dass seine Gemahlin derart beschäftigt war, passte ihm gar nicht. Manchmal zeigte sie ihm abends, was sie von den dankbaren Besuchern als Geschenk bekommen hatte. Meist waren es Dinge wie ein Korb mit Eiern oder Gemüse, frisch gefangene Forellen oder ein Ballen Tuch, feine Haarseife oder einige Seiten gutes Pergament. Manchmal auch Gold. Alwa forderte nie etwas, nahm die Gaben aber mit Dank und gab sie an die Küche und die Bedürftigensammlung weiter. Hin und wieder aber waren es kleine Kunstfertigkeiten, Schnitzereien, hübsch gestaltete Lesezeichen oder selbstgemalte Bilder der Kinder. Diese Dinge verwahrte sie wie Kostbarkeiten in einer Truhe. Thorin schüttelte nur den Kopf, als er sah, mit welcher Freude sie diese, im Grunde wertlosen, Schätze betrachtete und das teure Geschmeide, mit dem er sie überhäufte und für das sie sich stets höflich bedankte, eher achtlos in den Kästen verstaute. Der Schmuck, besonders die Krone, schien ihr lästig. Er ahnte, dass sie sich alles nur ihm zuliebe anlegen ließ und trug, aber es freute ihn tatsächlich sehr, wenn er sie in den von ihm gewünschten Farben und mit seinem Schmuck behangen vor sich sah. Ama hatte seine Wunsch sofort entsprochen und die roten, dunkelgrünen, gelben und braunen Sachen aussortiert. Er hatte den Schneider kommen lassen und etliche Kleidungstücke nach seinen Vorstellungen in Auftrag gegeben. Dís hätte ihn ausgelacht und gefragt, ob er noch bei Trost sei, aber Alwa nahm alles so hin. Alles außer Schuhen und Strümpfen.

Als nun ihre Gespräche im Treppenhaus störende Ausmaße annahmen, ging sie mit den Wartenden hinunter in die Halle, ließ sich einen Stuhl bringen und setzte sich an die Stelle, die Dwalin ihr an ihrem allerersten Tag im Erebor gezeigt hatte. Dort wo man die heiße Quelle unter den Füße spüren konnte. Sogleich bildete sich eine Traube von Schaulustigen um sie, die den Gesprächen lauschte.

Am häufigsten wurde nach dem Schicksal von Vermissten gefragt. Und wenn Alwa in den allermeisten Fälle auch nur deren Tod bestätigen konnte, war es doch für die Hinterbliebenen trotzdem ein Trost, Gewissheit zu haben und die eine oder andere Einzelheit der letzten Stunden zu erfahren. Manchmal nur den ungefähren Ort. Und manchmal sah sie den Orkpfeil in der Brust, sah die Qualen, das einsame, langsame Sterben mitten im Kampfgetümmel und dann litt sie mit den Angehörigen. Aber sie beschönigte nichts und ließ nichts aus. Die Familie brachte meist ein Erinnerungsstück an den Verschollenen mit. Eine Tabakpfeife, eine Zeichnung, ein Musikinstrument oder ein Kleidungsstück. Und Alwa nahm es, schloss die Augen und erzählte tonlos von den Bildern, die sich ihr daraufhin zeigten. In einigen Fällen kamen auch gar keine Bilder, ohne dass sie den Grund dafür wusste. Und in zwei Fällen konnte sie die Familie mit einer guten Nachricht überraschen. Auch nach verlorenen Dingen wurde gefragt. Belangloses manchmal. Kindheitserinnerungen aus lange vergangenen Zeiten wurden lebendig und das Geschlecht eines ungeborenen Kindes in Erfahrung gebracht. Und ob der oder die Geliebte der richtige Bundpartner sei. Manche fragten vor einer wichtigen, persönlichen Entscheidung um Rat. Und obwohl Alwa so ganz und gar nicht erfahren war in den Herausforderungen des täglichen Lebens, sah sie im Gespräch plötzlich einen tiefer liegenden Beweggrund, eine Angst, eine Neigung oder Zusammenhänge die ihrem Gegenüber gar nicht bewusst waren. Vielen war nach diesem Gespräch das Herz leicht und der Entschluss plötzlich getroffen.

Eines Tages an einem heißen Tag im Sommermonat Úrimё stürzte eine aufgebrachte Schar Menschen in die Halle. Die beiden Wachen, die mehr oder weniger dösend am Eingang gestanden hatten und eher das Geschehen in der Halle verfolgt hatten als den Vorplatz im Auge zu behalten, waren zu überrascht, um sie am Hereinkommen zu hindern.

Vorneweg ging eine Frau mittleren Alters. Sie trug ein lebloses Kind im Arm, ihr Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt. Maßlose Trauer und Wut brannten in ihren Augen. Hinter ihr zerrte eine Schar Dörfler einen Mann mit sich. Schlugen auf ihn ein, stießen ihn zu Boden. Abscheu in den Gesichtern.

„Die Seherin! Wo ist die Seherin?", schrie die Frau völlig außer sich und ihre Stimme überschlug sich.

Alwa erhob sich und ging auf sie zu. Die Frau hob ihr mit Tränen in den Augen den toten kleinen Körper entgegen.

„Wer war das? Sagt! War er es?", stammelte sie und zeigte auf den am Boden liegenden Mann hinter sich.

Alwa sah den geschundenen Mann an, der inzwischen fast ohnmächtig mitten in der Halle lag und dann den kleinen Jungen, der deutliche Würgemale am Hals trug. Sie legte ihre Hände auf das Gesicht des Toten und schloss die Augen.

Sie keuchte.

„Nein", sagte sie endlich gepresst, „Der war es nicht. Er hat ihn gefunden und noch versucht, ihm zu helfen. Getan hat es ein alter Mann. Jemand, den der Junge kannte, dem er vertraute. Sie haben zusammen Unkraut gezogen auf dem Feld und gelacht und er hat… er… er hat ihn zum Wald geführt und… und sich vergangen an ihm. Der Kleine fing an zu schreien und zu weinen und der alte Mann hat ihn aus Angst vor Entdeckung erwürgt und dort am Waldrand liegen lassen. Sein einer Fuß ist verkrüppelt. Der rechte…", murmelte Alwa.

„Nein! Nein! Nicht mein Stiefvater!", schrie die Frau entsetzt und schwankte.

Die erbosten Bauern ließen von dem Verdächtigen ab und kamen der Frau zu Hilfe, stützten sie und einer nahm ihr das Kind ab. Sie begann verzweifelt zu weinen.

„Komm, Helen. Wir gehen ihn fragen. Kommt alle mit!", rief der Mann grollend, der das Kind trug. Er verbeugte sich tief vor Alwa zu, drehte sich um und die Menschen verließen schweigend und eilig die Halle. Zurück blieb der offenbar verletzte Verdächtige. Er trug eine zerrissene Uniform mit dem Stadtwappen Thals. Alwa zeigte auf ihn.

„Helft ihm", sagte sie.

Dann verlor sie das Bewusstsein.


	30. Chapter 30

Sie kam schon wenig später wieder zu sich. Jemand trug sie die Treppe hinauf. Alwa schlug die Augen auf und sah Dwalins grimmiges Gesicht über sich. Unter sich in der Halle hörten sie Thorin, der wütend die Wachen zurechtwies. Jemand fragte, wann denn die Seherin wieder da sein würde.

„Wenn das dabei herauskommt, wird sie nie wieder für irgendwen von euch zu sprechen sein! Raus hier jetzt! Verschwindet alle! Sofort!", brüllte der König.

Alwa und Dwalin sahen sich an.

„Schnell weg", flüsterte Alwa, schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken und lächelte erschöpft.

Dwalin grinste und beschleunigte seine Schritte.

„Was war denn?", brummte er.

„Das große Leid… Es drückt mich nieder", antwortete Alwa seufzend und schloss wieder die Augen.

Oin verordnete Alwa zwei Tage Bettruhe und der König bestand darauf, dass sie den ganzen Rest der Woche nicht mehr den königlichen Flügel verließ.

Abends saß Thorin an ihrem Bett und sah zu, wie sie, ein dickes Kissen im Rücken, eine große Tasse heiße Schokolade trank. Sie leckte sich die Lippen und flüsterte lächelnd:

„Fredrin geht es gut".

Thorin musste grinsen. Dieses Argument hatte er sich eigentlich als letzten Trumpf im Ärmel gelassen. Aber sie war ihm zuvorgekommen. So einfach war ihr nicht beizukommen.

„Alwa, das war nicht ungefährlich heute. Mir ist es gar nicht recht, dass Du Dich immer wieder dieser Meute aussetzt", sagte er.

„Ich konnte heute einen Unschuldigen retten. Es ist meine Bestimmung und ich bin froh, Eure Gemahlin zu sein. Wer könnte besser auf mich aufpassen als Ihr, der König?", antwortete sie verschmitzt.

Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sagte streng:

„Ich könnte es auch einfach verbieten".

„Ja, das könntet Ihr. Hier. Und dann müsste ich fortgehen. In den Eisenbergen sind sogar noch Walas Räume für mich frei. Aber ich würde lieber hierbleiben", sagte sie ernst.

Thorin seufzte.

„Wir werden sehen. Vielleicht habe ich sie heute ja alle endgültig vertrieben".

„Was ist mit dem Mann geschehen?", fragte sie.

„Er liegt mit ein paar gebrochenen Rippen und einer Menge Blutergüsse bei Oin unten. Balin hat Nachricht nach Thal geschickt. Bard lässt ihn in den nächsten Tagen abholen", antwortete Thorin.

Sie hob die Tasse und trank den letzten Schluck. Er strich ihr mit dem Daumen die klebrigen Reste von der Oberlippe und leckte die Schokolade genüsslich ab.

„Mmh. Süß", sagte er, „Du willst also lieber hierbleiben?".

Alwa nickte und sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Seht Ihr das nicht? Nicht mal das?", fragte sie und lächelte spitzbübisch.

„Du bist frech heute", sagte Thorin mit gespielter Strenge.

„Ach, ich bin nur so froh, dass ich es langsam beherrsche", sagte sie erleichtert und streckte glücklich die Arme nach ihm aus.

Er umarmte sie und drückte seine Lippen kurz auf ihr Haar. Dann wollte er sich von ihr lösen, aber sie hatte ihre Hände hinter seinem Nacken verschränkt und ließ ihn nicht los. Bevor er recht wusste, was sie vorhatte, zog sie ihn zu einem Kuss zu sich. Weich und sanft berührte ihr Mund den seinen. Sie öffnete leicht die Lippen und er spürte ihre Zungenspitze an seinem Mund. Ein Strom wohliger Erregung durchfuhr ihn bis hinunter in sein Geschlecht. Er konnte nicht anders, als den Kuss zu erwidern, schmeckte Schokolade und ließ ihr Zeit, seine Lippen, seinen Mund, sein Gesicht zu erkunden. Mit Händen, Lippen und Zunge. Zärtlich schloss er sie wieder in seine Arme. Schließlich unterbrach er den Kuss.

„Alwa, ich weiß nicht...", murmelte er und legte seine Stirn an ihre.

Sie atmete heftig und ihre Wangen waren gerötet.

„Wollt Ihr mir nicht auch einmal Lust bereiten? Ich sehne mich so nach Eurer Berührung", unterbrach sie ihn flüsternd, „Ich habe ein Anrecht darauf, als Eure Gemahlin, wisst Ihr? Das hat Dan gesagt".

„ _Das_ hat Dan gesagt?", fragte er und zog amüsiert die Brauen in die Höhe.

„Naja, er hat gesagt, _Ihr_ hättet ein Recht darauf als mein Gemahl. Aber das gilt ja wohl im Umkehrschluss genauso für mich", meinte sie.

Er lachte.

„Wollen wir Dan fragen? Nur zur Sicherheit?", fragte er schmunzelnd.

„Nein", antwortete sie, zog sich das Nachthemd über den Kopf aus und schlug die Bettdecke zur Seite, „Ich will jetzt überhaupt nicht mehr reden".

Mit diesen Worten nahm sie ihm seine Krone behutsam vom Kopf und legte sie auf den Nachttisch. Dann begann sie, sein Leinenhemd aufzuknöpfen. Nachdem er einen Moment zögernd zugesehen hatte, half er ihr schließlich, stand auf und entledigte sich seiner Hose und Stiefel. Er stand einen Moment nackt vor dem Fußende ihres Bettes und sie betrachtete ihn. Seine stark behaarte Brust mit der zerklüfteten Narbe, muskulöse Arme und Beine, seine halbaufgerichtete Männlichkeit. Dann beugte er sich vor und fasste ihre Knöchel. Ganz langsam schob er ihre Beine auseinander und kniete sich dazwischen. Ohne den Blick von ihr zu wenden, fuhr er mit beiden Händen langsam an den Innenseiten ihrer Beine hinauf bis an ihr blondes Schamhaar und ließ seine Finger fasziniert von dieser seltenen Farbe hindurch gleiten. Sie keuchte, sank in das Kissen hinter ihr und schloss die Augen. Er ließ beide Hände weiter wandern. Fasste ihre Hüften, ihre runden Schenkel, strich über ihren Bauch, schließlich ihre Brüste. Dann lehnte er sich über sie und sie küssten sich noch einmal. Heute hatten sie alle Zeit der Welt. Sie umfasste sein Gesicht und konnte nicht genug bekommen von seinen Lippen und dem dunklen Blau seiner Augen. Seine Lippen wanderten wieder hinunter, ihren Hals entlang und liebkosten ihre Brüste. Sein Haar und sein drahtiger Bart strichen dabei über ihre Haut. Er umfasste und streichelte die kleinen Hügel zärtlich mit seinen großen Händen. Plötzlich sah er sie verschmitzt an, nahm die Tasse vom Nachttisch und ließ die letzten Tropfen daraus auf ihre Brustwarzen tröpfeln. Sie gab ein glucksendes Lachen von sich und begann genussvoll zu seufzen, als er sich dann daran machte, alles wieder abzulecken. Ein Rinnsal war ihr die Seite hinab gelaufen. Er folgte der süßen Spur und biss sie spielerisch in das weiche Fleisch. Sie lachte, wand sich und griff nach seiner Schulter. Verlangen lag in ihrem Blick und ihr Atem ging stoßweise.

Da stellte er ihre Füße etwas höher auf dem Bett auf und als sie nun ihre angewinkelten Knie zu den Seiten fallen ließ, teilten sich die feuchten Lippen ihres Schoßes. Er beugte sich tief hinab und seine Zunge umspielte das Innere ihrer zartrosa Vulva und tastete sich behutsam hoch bis zu der kleinen Knospe. Alwa gab ein überraschtes hohes Stöhnen von sich und krallte die Finger in das Laken.

Er hatte dies seit vielen Jahrzehnten nicht mehr für eine Zwergin getan. Dís hatte es immer strikt abgelehnt. Weniger, weil sie es nicht mochte, sondern weil sie nicht in die Verlegenheit gebracht werden wollte, ihm diesen Dienst erwidern zu müssen. Denn das wollte sie auf keinen Fall.

Alwa aber genoss es, ganz wie er erwartet hatte, völlig unbefangen. Sie gab sich vollkommen den Empfindungen hin und als sie den Gipfel erreichte, schrie sie auf, wand sich, umfasste seinen Kopf und schob ihn schließlich sachte von sich, als mit dem Verebben des Gefühls nun jede weitere Berührung plötzlich unerträglich wurde.

Er war inzwischen von ihrer Lust und ihrer Hingabe selber so erregt, dass er mit einem Mal alle Rücksicht, Zärtlichkeit und Achtsamkeit fahren ließ und heftig in sie stieß. Sie erschrak, als sie sein verzerrtes Gesicht sah, mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und gefletschten Zähnen. Er nahm sie hart und gierig. Und als er kam, bäumte er sich auf, warf den Kopf zurück, stieß ein knurrendes Stöhnen aus und kam schließlich schwer auf ihr zu liegen. Den Kopf in ihrer Halsbeuge vergraben.

„Dís! Oh, Dís!", murmelte er flehentlich.

Er merkte erst, dass etwas nicht stimmte, als er sich eine Weile später wohlig erschöpft zur Seite rollte, die Augen öffnete und ihre stummen Tränen sah.

„Alwa! Was ist denn? Tat es weh?", fragte er bestürzt.

Sie lächelte unter Tränen und sagte:

„Nur das Herz".

Verwirrt grübelte er über ihre Antwort, bis ihm plötzlich bewusst wurde, was er gesagt hatte. Er stöhnte schuldbewusst, vergrub voll Scham sein Gesicht im Kissen und zog noch die Decke über sich. Sie zog an der Decke, aber er hielt sie fest. Endlich tauchte er von unter den Kissen auf.

„Es tut mir so leid! Habe ich tatsächlich ihren Namen gesagt?", fragte er zerknirscht.

Sie nickte und wischte sich die Tränen ab.

"Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich es nicht gewusst", sagte sie und versuchte ein Lächeln.

"Oh, Mahal. Alwa, verzeih mir. Ich will nicht...", begann er und brach ab.

"Was wollt Ihr nicht? Meine Liebe?", fragte sie.

"Ach, Alwa...", seufzte er und verbarg sein Gesicht erneut im Kissen.

Sie rückte an ihn heran, legte den Arm um ihn und küsste seine Schulter.

"Ich will Dir doch nicht wehtun", flüsterte er.

"Ich kann meinem Herzen genausowenig befehlen wie Ihr", flüsterte sie zurück.

Sie zog die Decke über sie beide.

„Ich geh lieber rüber", sagte er und stützte sich auch seine Ellenbogen.

„Bleibt. Ich bitte Euch", sagte sie, „Es war so schön. Ich habe soviel verpasst in meinem Leben bisher. Ich möchte jetzt um nichts auf der Welt alleine hier liegen".

Er drehte sich zu ihr und streichelte ihre bloße Schulter.

„Du bist ein solcher Schatz. Ich verdiene das überhaupt nicht", raunte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Doch. Das sehe ich, seitdem ich Euer Bildnis das erste Mal in Händen hatte".

Er lächelte und sie schwiegen eine Weile. Schließlich fiel ihm noch etwas anderes ein, über das er mir ihr sprechen wollte.

„Du hast große Fortschritte gemacht in den letzten zwei Monaten, sagt Ama", sagte er nachdenklich und legte seine Hand auf ihre.

„Und Ama sagt auch, es ging viel schneller als bei Wala", fuhr er fort.

„Ich bin auch viel älter als Wala damals war", meinte Alwa.

„Ama meint, es liegt daran, dass die Gabe viel stärker in Dir ist".

„Ama kann es nicht wirklich wissen. Und wenn es so sein sollte, kann ich weder etwas dafür noch etwas dagegen tun".

Thorin hatte unbedingt den Eindruck, Alwa spiele diese Dinge herunter. Wahrscheinlich ahnte sie bereits, worauf er hinauswollte.

„Sie sagt auch, dass Du bald soweit sein wirst, mit den Verstorbenen in Verbindung zu treten. Und sie hat mir gesagt, dass das eine ziemlich heikle Sache ist, die Dir sehr zusetzen wird. Die gefährlich ist", schloss er besorgt.

„Noch kann ich es nicht, obwohl...".

„Obwohl was?", beharrte er.

„In Euren Räumen zum Beispiel. Es ist Thror. Ich kann seine Worte nicht hören, aber ich kann ihn spüren. Er denkt, ich bin nicht gut genug für Euch. Und seine Abneigung macht mir mehr Angst, als die Menschen heute Vormittag in der Halle", flüsterte sie und sah bang hinüber zur Tür.

„Und hier drin?", wollte Thorin wissen und sah sich plötzlich unbehaglich um.

„Oh, Großmutter Tul spüre ich auch. Ihr Willkommen und ihr großes Herz. Ihre Freude über neues Leben in diesen Räumen. Hier ist es gut. Sie stärkt mich".

Alwa gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

„Hat Dich einer der Blutsauger unten schon einmal darum gebeten? Ich meine, dass Du mit einem Verstorbenen für ihn sprichst", fragte Thorin stirnrunzelnd.

„Nein. Und ich müsste es auch ablehnen. Wenn ich einen Versuch wagen würde, dann nur mit Wala selber zuerst. Aber vorerst traue ich mich selbst das nicht. Es macht mir Angst. Der Geist kann sich verlieren auf der anderen Seite. Dann ist man wie lebendig tot. Und das will ich nicht. Gerade jetzt nicht. Ich bin so hungrig nach dem Leben", erklärte sie, küsste versonnen seine Fingerspitzen und die Lider wurden ihr schwer.

„Na gut. Dann lass uns schlafen", sagte er und zog die Decke zurecht.

„Glaubt Ihr es denn nun?", fragte sie schon halb schlafend.

„Was meinst Du?".

„Dass ich unseren Sohn trage", antwortete sie gähnend.

„Alwa, ich habe sooft bei Dís gelegen und nie… . Ach, verzeih! Ich würde es gerne glauben, aber ich denke, mit mir endet diese Blutlinie. Vielleicht ist es besser so", flüsterte er düster.

Sie blickte ihn ganz kurz durchdringend an, schloss dann aber rasch die Augen und hoffte, dass er nicht fragen würde, was sie bei diesen Worten gesehen hatte.

Wenn Thorin wirklich gedacht hatte, er hätte die Ratsuchenden vertrieben, wurde er am nächsten Tag eines besseren belehrt. Es waren fast doppelt so viele wie gestern. Auch etliche Menschen waren diesmal unter ihnen. Die verdoppelten Wachen schickten alle fort, die nach der Seherin fragten und wer in der Halle herumlungerte ohne einen plausiblen Grund, wurde sehr deutlich zum Gehen aufgefordert.

Am nächsten Tag waren alle wieder da und mehr kamen dazu.

Thorin ächzte. Er wies Balin an, sich eine Übergangslösung zu überlegen und etwas Langfristiges ausarbeiten zu lassen. Dann ritt er mit Dwalin und Nori hinaus zur Westflanke des Erebor. Offiziell um ein paar Sturmschäden zu begutachten. Aber sie hatten alle ihre Jagdwaffen, Decken und Zelte am Sattel und Balin wusste, dass sie vorhatten, ein paar unbeschwerte Tage im Wald und an den Seen dort zu verbringen. Lächelnd sah Balin ihnen nach. Er war von Herzen froh, dass der König wieder Freude am Leben hatte und die Schwermut der vergangenen Monate endlich überwunden zu haben schien. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er sich im Hinblick auf den Bund mit Alwa geirrt hatte. Sie bekam Thorin ausnehmend gut.


	31. Chapter 31

Balin war gerade eine halbe Stunde im Kontor, als er schon wieder zum Tor gerufen wurde. Bard selber war mit ein paar Männern der Wache und einem Wagen gekommen, um den Verletzten abzuholen. Während die Soldaten mit ihrer Trage zur Krankenstation geführt wurden, begrüßten sich Bard und Balin freundlich. Der alte Zwerg war froh, dass Thorin gerade fortgeritten war, denn er persönlich schätzte Bard sehr und bedauerte, dass Thorin in ihm nichts weiter als einen lästigen Kontrahenten sehen konnte.

„Wie ich hörte, habe ich König Thorin gerade verpasst. Das ist schade, denn ich hätte gerne seine Königin kurz gesprochen und mich persönlich für ihre Hilfe bedankt. Denkt Ihr, ich könnte sie trotz seiner Abwesenheit sehen?", fragte Bard.

„Ich denke, das kann ich verantworten", erwiderte Balin schmunzelnd, „Lasst uns hochgehen und sehen, wie es ihr geht. Der Zwischenfall hat sie sehr mitgenommen".

„Oh, das wusste ich nicht", sagte Bard.

„Ja, wir lernen hier auch gerade mit dieser Geschichte umzugehen", sagte Balin und er erzählte von den Schwierigkeiten mit der Menge an Ratsuchenden.

Bard war beeindruckt. Er hatte zwar gehört, was vorgestern passiert war, aber dass sich dieses verträumte, kindliche Wesen, das er am Mittsommertag kennengelernt hatte, in eine gefragte Seherin verwandelt haben sollte, konnte er kaum glauben. Balin sah ihm seine Skepsis an.

Sie passierten die Wachen und sahen Ama im Gang warten. Bevor Balin etwas sagen konnte, verbeugte sie sich mit einem schüchternen Blick zu Bard und sagte:

„Die Königin erwartet Euch im Sternenzimmer".

Bard war höchst erstaunt. Balin schmunzelte und führte ihn die Wendeltreppe hinauf, wo sie Alba am Schreibtisch fanden. Sie hatte die vier kostbaren Bücher, die unter den Bundgeschenken gewesen waren, heraufbringen lassen und las.

Als die Besucher heraufkamen, erhob sie sich und nickte ihnen lächelnd zu. Sie trug eines von den neuen Kleidern in einem hellen Blauton, weiß verbrämt und üppig mit silberner Stickerei und aufgenähten Perlen verziert. Allein die Stoffe, die mit dem seltenen Indigoblau gefärbt wurden, kosteten ein kleines Vermögen. Ein filigranes Silbercollier, passender Ohrschmuck und ein neu angefertigter schwerer Wappenring aus Weißgold mit dem königlichen Siegel rundeten das Bild ab. So hatte sie Thorin heute morgen verabschiedet und er hatte sich nicht sattsehen können an ihrer Erscheinung.

„Hohe Frau, ich grüße Euch und hoffe, ich störe Eure Genesung nicht. Wie geht es Euch heute?", begann Bard das Gespräch mit einer höflichen Verbeugung.

„Mir geht es gut. Danke. Man ist hier stets überbesorgt um mich", antwortete Alwa und bot ihnen mit einer Geste Platz in den Sesseln an.

Bevor Bard sich setzte, sah er neugierig durch die offene Terrassentür hinüber nach Thal. Warme Sommerluft strömte ihm entgegen.

„Eine wunderbare Aussicht habt Ihr hier", sagte er.

„Ja. Kommt. Werft einen Blick von ganz vorne", erwiderte sie und er folgte ihr auf die Terrasse.

Bard sah sich staunend um und erkannte in einiger Entfernung neben sich eine der großen Statuen der Vorburg. So hoch oben waren sie hier.

„Von unten fällt die Öffnung gar nicht auf. Ich dachte, Fenster wären tabu in Heimatbergen?".

„Dies ist auch nur eine Ausnahme. Für mich", flüsterte sie und legte einen Finger an die Lippen.

Bard schmunzelte.

Sie gingen wieder hinein, wo Balin es sich bereits im Sessel bequem gemacht hatte. Für Bard war der Sessel recht tief und er ließ sich vorsichtig darauf nieder. Dann räusperte er sich und sagte:

„Ihr habt vorgestern einen meiner Kurierreiter davor bewahrt, grausam gelyncht zu werden, Hoheit. Dafür möchte ich mich herzlich bedanken. Er ist ein guter Mann und auch ein Vater. Genau wie ich konnte er natürlich die Wut der Mutter nachfühlen. Aber die Menge hätte tatsächlich einen schrecklichen Fehler begangen. Wie man mir berichtete, hat die aufgebrachte Schar in der Scheune des Alten nur noch seinen Leichnam gefunden. Er hatte sich der irdischen Gerichtsbarkeit entzogen und sich erhängt. Und es lag noch ein Schriftstück neben ihm, in dem er die Tat gestand".

Alwa nickte kaum merklich.

„Das Leid der Eltern ist unermesslich", sagte sie tonlos.

Sie schwiegen eine Weile.

„Und Ihr habt es gesehen?", fragte Bard leise.

Alwa nickte wieder.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte auch in die Herzen der Menschen sehen", seufzte Bard.

„In der Angelegenheit, die Euer Herz bewegt, würdet Ihr nichts sehen, was Ihr nicht schon wisst", sagte sie, „Wir beide haben das genau gegengleiche Problem".

Und der König von Thal sah der Königin unter dem Berge in die Augen und beide lächelten wehmütig.

„Ich würde alles tun", sagte Bard leise und eindringlich.

„Ich weiß", antwortete sie.

Balin begann unruhig auf seinem Platz hin und her zu rutschen.

„Hoheit...", begann er besorgt und beide Hoheiten wandten sich ihm zu.

Sie lachten.

„Keine Sorge, Meister Balin. Ränke zu schmieden ist _meine_ Sache nicht. Aber ich möchte gerne mit meiner Schwägerin sprechen. Unter vier Augen. Hier im Berg", sagte Alwa und erhob sich.

Sie ging hinüber zu ihrem Schreibtisch und zog aus einer Lade ein vorbereitetes Schreiben heraus, das sie Bard reichte.

„Dies ist eine Einladung an Eure Gemahlin. Würdet Ihr sie überbringen?".

„Sehr gerne", antwortete Bard und nahm das Schreiben entgegen.

„Darf ich fragen, für wann Ihr Dís eingeladen habt, Hoheit?", fragte Balin besorgt.

„Sonnentag. Bis dahin sollte mein Gemahl auch längst wieder hier sein, nicht wahr?", meinte sie lächelnd zu Balin, der erleichtert nickte.

Bald darauf verabschiedete sich Bard und ging hinunter zu seinen Leuten, die dem verletzten Kurier bereits auf den Wagen geholfen hatten und auf ihren König warteten. Von der Terrasse aus sah Alwa ihnen eine Weile nach. Dann ging sie hinein, schloss die Türen und ging mit ihren Büchern hinunter, denn die Mittagssonne kam herum.

Zum Abendessen leistete Balin Alwa Gesellschaft, wie er es Thorin versprochen hatte. Und er brachte Ori und Dwin mit, wie er es Alwa versprochen hatte.

Balin wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen, um mit ihr über die Planung der Sprechzeiten und Ruhetage zu beraten, aber Alwa winkte stirnrunzelnd ab.

„Bitte! Fragt Ama. Sie weiß das besser", seufzte die Königin und hob abwehrend die Hände.

Sie schien mit den Gedanken ganz woanders zu sein, sprach wenig und lauschte still den Gesprächen der anderen. Erst als die Gäste sich verabschiedeten, fragte sie gedankenversunken:

„Wann hält er Gericht?".

„Thorin?", fragte Balin nach.

Sie nickte.

„Jeden ersten und dritten Mondtag im Monat. Warum?", wollte Balin wissen.

„Dabei kann ich helfen", sagte sie leise.

„Oh! Ja, richtig. Das ist ein guter Gedanke", erwiderte Balin, verbeugte sich und ging mit Ori und Dwin nach Hause.

Als die drei später noch bei einer letzten Tasse Tee beisammen saßen, erzählte Balin ausführlich von Bards Besuch bei Alwa und deren Einladung an Dís. Der weißhaarige Zwerg schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf.

„Etwas Besseres als diese Gemahlin hätte Thorin gar nicht passieren können. Warum nur, habe ich den Eindruck, dass er immer noch an Dís hängt und alles verderben könnte?", fragte er und sah Dwin an.

Die seufzte.

„Weil genau das der Fall ist. Und sie kommt genauso wenig von ihm los. Nur damit Du das weißt, Schwager. Oh, Mahal! Dabei könnte alles so einfach sein!", antwortete sie und rang die Hände.

„Ein Hoch auf die Liebe", seufzte Ori und legte schüchtern seine Hand auf Balins. Und Balin, der überaus zurückhaltend war, was die Zurschaustellung seiner Gefühle für Ori anging, ergriff sie und zog sie an seine Wange.

„Auf die Liebe!", sagte nun auch Dwin und die drei stießen lächelnd mit ihren Teetassen an. Dann gingen sie zu Bett. Morgen war Meerestag und somit lagen noch zwei volle und ein halber Werktag bis zum arbeitsfreien Sonnentag vor ihnen.

Thorin, Dwalin und Nori saßen derweil am Feuer, ließen den Branntweinschlauch kreisen und sahen in die Flammen. Dwalin pulte sich mit dem Dolch Reste vom Kaninchenfleisch zwischen den Zähnen hervor und Thorin lehnte sich an den Baum hinter sich und seufzte entspannt. Es war ein schöner Tag gewesen.

Sie waren nach dem schweißtreibenden Ritt in der Sommerhitze schwimmen gewesen am späten Nachmittag. Dwalin und er kannten den See noch aus ihren Jugendtagen und hatten ihn genauso schön wie sie ihn heute vorfanden in Erinnerung gehabt. Nur irgendwie größer. Auch die Klippe darüber gab es noch. Von der waren sie vor Jahrzehnten ohne einen Gedanken an nicht unerhebliche Schürfwunden und gebrochene Knochen vier Klafter tief an den Felsen entlang ins Wasser gesprungen. Doch heute hatten sich die beiden gestandenen Zwerge einen Blick zugeworfen, gegrinst und es bleiben lassen. Sie hatten rasch die Tiere abgesattelt und während die im Schatten zu grasen begannen, zogen sie sich aus und warfen sich johlend ins Wasser. Die oberste Schicht war sonnendurchflutet und warm, doch schon einen Fuß tiefer, wurde das klare Wasser so kalt, dass es einem fast die Luft aus den Lungen drückte. Nori, der ein ausgezeichneter Schwimmer war, hatte versucht den Grund zu erreichen, aber er kam prustend wieder hoch und schüttelte den Kopf.

Nachdem sie alle erfrischt waren, hatten sie sich wie früher auf die von der Sonne aufgeheizten Granitplatten gelegt, die das Wasser säumten und dort im Halbschatten der alten Weiden vor sich hin gedöst.

Später erwischten sie ganz in der Nähe zwei Kaninchen und ein Rebhuhn und zusammen mit Brot und Blaubeerkuchen, den Dwin Dwalin mitgegeben hatte, war es ein üppiges Abendessen gewesen, das alle drei jederzeit einem formellen Staatsbankett vorzogen.

Jetzt lagerten sie satt und müde um das Feuer herum. Sie sprachen nicht viel. Thorin streckte sich auf seiner Decke aus und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. Er sah die unzähligen Sterne über sich am wolkenlosen Himmel und dachte an Alwa. An ihre gemeinsame Nacht. Ihre Hingabe. Sie hatte gesagt, sein Herz könne wieder frei sein. Es läge bei ihm. Und bei Dís. Und nach einem Tag wie diesem war er nur zu geneigt, zu glauben, dass sich alles irgendwie zum Besten wenden würde.

Die Gegend war friedlich und so musste niemand von ihnen Wache halten. Und nur einmal schreckten sie nachts kurz auf, als sich zwei Tiere, vielleicht Füchse oder Marder, lautstark um die Reste ihrer Mahlzeit stritten.

Bard war auf dem Weg zum Krankenhaus mit seinen Männern aufgehalten worden und doch noch im Amt gewesen. Es dämmerte schon, als er endlich nach Hause kam. Dís hatte sich schon zurückgezogen, aber er sah noch Licht in ihrem Zimmer, klopfte und ging hinein. Sie saß vor dem Spiegel und war dabei ihr Haar aus den Flechten zu lösen. Sie sah auf.

„Du kommst spät", sagte sie lächelnd und schüttelte ihre Locken aus.

Er stellte sich hinter sie und legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern.

„Und?", fragte sie und sah ihn im Spiegel an.

Bard erzählte ihr von seinem Besuch im Erebor, von Balin und Alwa. Dann griff er in seine Tasche und holte das gefaltete Schreiben heraus.

„Hier", sagte er.

Er gab es ihr in die Hand, ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen und beobachtete sie. Dís, drehte sich auf ihrem Hocker zu ihm um, brach das vertraute Siegel und las die wenigen Zeilen.

„Und was hat Thorin dazu gesagt?", fragte sie.

„Der war nicht da. War unterwegs irgendwo mit Dwalin und Nori. Er wird aber bis spätestens Sterntag zurück sein, hieß es", erwiderte Bard.

„Dann wird spätestens Sterntag die Ausladung kommen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er mich in der Nähe seiner… seiner… seines Mündels duldet. Bestimmt fürchtet er, dass ich ihr die hübschen Augen auskratze", sagte Dís düster.

„Und? Wirst Du?", fragte Bard schmunzelnd.

„Natürlich. Ich werde sie bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit in Stücke reißen", flüsterte Dís und verengte ihre stahlblauen Augen zu Schlitzen.

Sie erhob sich, warf den Brief achtlos zu Boden und kam drohend langsam auf Bard zu.

„Und was mache ich jetzt mit dem Mitwisser?", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und fuhr mit dem Nagel ihres Zeigefinger seine Kehle entlang.

Bard griff sie um die Taille und zog sie zu sich. Sie lachte.

„Verfüge über mich, mein Schicksal", flüsterte er grinsend zurück und küsste sie.

Endlich lehnte sie sich an ihn und seufzte. Er hielt sie fest umschlungen und so saßen sie eine ganze Weile schweigend aneinander geschmiegt.

„Ich gehe jede Wette, dass er Dich nicht auslädt", sagte Bard nachdenklich.

„Wie kommst Du darauf?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Du hast Alwa heute nicht gesehen. Sie ist… verändert. Sie hat wahrlich das zweite Gesicht", erwiderte er.

Verärgert zog Dís die Brauen zusammen und sprang auf. Was hatten alle nur plötzlich mit dieser Alwa?

„Verändert! Pah, Unsinn! Ich halte die Wette. Ich wette, dass mein Bruder mich bis spätestens Sterntag zum Abendläuten auslädt. Er wird mich nie und nimmer dort haben wollen. Nicht nachdem, was er mir neulich an den Kopf geworfen hat. Und wenn ich seine Ausladung in Händen habe, wirst Du mir einen Mallornschößling für meinen Garten besorgen, mein lieber Bard".

„Du wirst Sonnentag dieser Einladung folgen, ohne bis Sterntag zum Abendläuten irgendetwas von Deinem Bruder gehört zu haben. Und Sterntag nach dem Läuten wirst Du mir dafür den zweiten Teil Euer beider Geschichte erzählen, beginnend mit Deinem 130. Geburtstag. Und Du wirst jede meiner Fragen ehrlich beantworten", sagte er herausfordernd und streckte die Rechte aus, um die Wette per Handschlag zu besiegeln.

Sie zögerte einen Moment, ergriff dann aber seine Hand und schüttelte sie.

„Die Wette gilt", sagte sie mit blitzenden Augen, „Und ich weiß auch schon genau, wohin ich den Mallorn im Garten pflanzen werden".

„Dís, Dís. Du unterschätzt sie schon wieder, fürchte ich. Aber das soll mir recht sein. Ich freue mich schon auf den Rest Deiner Geschichte", sagte Bard.

Tief im Innern fürchtete Dís, dass ihr Mann damit womöglich recht behalten könnte, aber sie war im Moment viel zu verärgert, als dass sie das zugegeben hätte.

„Die Geschichte ist wahrlich nichts, worauf Du Dich sonderlich freuen solltest", fauchte sie.

Bard äffte sie ganz kurz und lächelnd nach und ihr Ärger verflog. Ihr wunderbarer Mann beherrschte dieses Kunststück wie kein anderer. Mit ihrem Bruder wäre das Ganze längst in einen handfesten Streit, mit Geschrei, Scherben und Türenschlagen ausgeufert. Sie waren sich einfach zu ähnlich in ihrem aufbrausenden Wesen.

Aber Bard brauchte stets nur ein paar Worte, eine Geste, manchmal reichte ein Blick und sie kam zur Ruhe. Er war so besonnen und so geduldig. Sie liebte ihn dafür. Mit jedem Mal mehr. Sie sah ihn dankbar an und atmete durch.

Mit einem tiefen Blick in seine Augen ließ sie dann ihr Nachtgewand zu Boden gleiten und legte sich langsam und in verführerischer Pose auf ihr Bett. Sie sah im Spiegel seiner Miene, dass sie einen atemberaubenden Anblick bieten musste und kostete dies Gefühl einen Moment lang aus. Als sie schließlich sprach, vibrierte ihre samtige Stimme mit einem unterschwelligen Schnurren.

„Und jetzt nehme ich Dich beim Wort und verfüge über Dich, mein Lieber. Komm her".

Sie winkte ihn mit dem Finger heran. Bard erhob sich langsam und trat an ihr Bett. Er breitete die Arme aus und neigte ergeben den Kopf.

„Ausziehen", befahl sie süffisant.

Bard grinste. Wie sehr er dieses Weibsbild und ihre Spielchen liebte.


	32. Chapter 32

Balin ließ anderntags die Ausstellung im kleinen Saal abbauen, beriet sich mit Ama wegen der Sprechzeiten und ließ sich lange von ihren Erfahrungen mit Wala in den Eisenbergen berichten. Auch mit Dwalins Stellvertreter verhandelte er wegen einer Leibwache für Alwa. Dann wurde im Saal ein komfortabler Zeltpavillon aufgebaut, Bänke aufgestellt und Balin stellte einen seiner Buchhalter ab, damit dieser Alwa als Sekretär diente und alles weitere, wie die Beschilderung und die Ausstattung des Pavillon vorbereitete. So konnte Mondtag nächste Woche alles in geordneten Bahnen beginnen, hoffte er. Gleichzeitig waren zwei der besten Baumeister dabei, Vorschläge für eine dauerhafte Lösung mit festen Räumlichkeiten auszuarbeiten.

Als Balin am nächsten Tag mit Dwin und Ori zum gemeinsamen Abendessen hoch in den königlichen Trakt kamen, erschrak er ein wenig, als er Alwa begrüßte. Sie sah heute, nach fünf Tagen Ruhe, erschöpfter aus, als nach ihrem Zusammenbruch am letzten Mondtag. Sie hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und ihr Gesicht war fahl.

„Hoheit, verzeiht, aber Ihr seht nicht recht wohl aus. Soll ich nach Oin schicken lassen?", fragte er besorgt und wunderte sich, was sie den Tag über getan haben mochte, dass sie derart abgekämpft wirkte.

Aber Alwa winkte ab.

„Es ist nichts. Nichts wobei Oin helfen kann", murmelte sie.

Diese Antwort gefiel Balin ganz und gar nicht und er überlegte, ob er Oin nicht trotzdem holen lassen sollte. Vielleicht unter irgendeinem Vorwand.

Da sah sie ihn durchdringend an und schüttelte den Kopf.

Balin lief rot an, was ein recht seltener Anblick war. Er seufzte und sagte:

„Ich bin ehrlich besorgt um Euch, Hoheit. Und um mich. Wenn der König kommt und sieht, dass es Euch schlechter geht als vor fünf Tagen, reißt er mir die Ohren ab".

„Das sehe ich nicht für Euch kommen, mein lieber Balin", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Habt Ihr letzte Nacht lange die Sterne betrachtet? Vielleicht sollten wir gehen und Euch ruhen lassen?", fragte Dwin freundlich

„Nein, nein. Ich habe heute nur etwas versucht, das Kraft gekostet hat. Bitte. Schluss damit jetzt", sagte Alwa gequält und wollte unmissverständlich nicht weiter darüber reden.

Dwin wechselte das Thema.

„Könnt Ihr sie sehen? Dwalin und den König meine ich", fragte sie.

Alwa sah einen Moment versonnen auf das weiße Tafeltuch vor sich.

„Sie sind auf dem Rückweg. Sie suchen einen Rastplatz", antwortete sie.

„Ja, gestern war Neumond. Es wird bald zu dunkel zum Weiterreiten sein. Aber dann werden sie morgen Vormittag schon hier sein. Wie ausgesprochen dienlich, dass wir Euch haben", schmunzelte Balin.

Die Gäste gingen bald nach dem Essen, damit Alwa sich zurückziehen und ausruhen konnte. Balin hoffte einfach, dass es ihr morgen wieder besser gehen würde. Und als sie zuhause ankamen, war er immer noch am Grübeln, was es gewesen sein konnte, das sie versucht hatte.

Der König und seine beiden Begleiter waren früh zurück. Sie mussten schon beim ersten Tageslicht wieder aufgebrochen sein. Nori verabschiedete sich und ging gähnend mit seinen Satteltaschen und einem Teil der Jagdbeute über der Schulter nach Hause davon, während Thorin und Dwalin gleich beim Eintreffen mit Fragen und Anliegen bestürmt wurden. Die beiden warfen sich einen verdrießlichen Blick zu und Dwalin brummte:

„Wenn wir uns ranhalten, können wir heut' Mittag wieder am See sein".

„Schön wär's", ächzte der König und grinste resigniert.

Dann ging Dwalin zur Hauptwache in den Kasernen davon und Thorin machte sich auf den Weg ins Amt. Der Alltag hatte sie schneller wieder, als ihnen lieb sein konnte.

Er fand Balin an seinem Schreibtisch. Freudig begrüßte der alte Vertraute ihn.

„Schön, dass ihr wieder da seid. Alwa hat euch schon für heute früh angekündigt".

„Hat sie? Wie geht es ihr?", fragte Thorin lächelnd.

Balin fuhr sich zögerlich durch seinen Bart.

„Es ging ihr die ersten Tage wirklich gut. Nur gerade gestern Abend schien sie mir, ja wie soll ich sagen, irgendwie angespannt. Hoffen wir mal, dass sie sich gut ausgeschlafen und erholt hat", sagte er.

Thorin runzelte die Stirn und nickte.

„Ich wollte gleich hoch zu ihr. Was war sonst noch?", fragte er

Balin berichtete dem König. Ganz zum Schluss erzählte er von Bards Besuch. Als Thorin hörte, dass Bard dagewesen war und mit Alwa gesprochen hatte, verdüsterte sich seine Miene und als Balin dann noch hinzufügte, dass sie Dís für morgen eingeladen hatte, fiel der Rest der guten Laune der letzten Tage von ihm ab.

„Was hat sie?", fuhr er Balin an.

„Thorin, mir war schon klar, dass Dir das nicht gefällt, aber ich hätte es ihr schließlich nicht verbieten können. Und warum auch? Sie lädt ihre Schwägerin zum Essen ein. Im Grunde ist nichts dabei...", erwiderte Balin beschwichtigend.

„Nichts dabei? Wenn meine ausgefuchste Schwester daran beteiligt ist, ist _niemals_ nichts dabei! Hast Du vergessen, was sie getan hat?", fauchte er.

Balin platzte der Kragen. Manchmal war er Thorins Ausbrüche wirklich leid.

„Mahal, Thorin! Ich habe die letzten Tage viel mit Alwa und Ama gesprochen und ich sage Dir, Deine Gemahlin ist mit bemerkenswerten Fähigkeiten gesegnet! Sie ist nicht mehr das Kind, das sie Mittsommer war und selbst da hat sie sich nicht von Dís beeindrucken lassen, wenn Du Dich erinnerst! Lade Dís meinetwegen aus, wenn Du das für richtig hältst, aber sprich erst mit Alwa. So. Und jetzt mache ich Feierabend. Mir reicht es für heute", erwiderte er heftig.

Damit nahm er seinen Umhang und verließ ärgerlich das Zimmer, einen unterdrückten Fluch auf die Hitzköpfigkeit dieser ganzen Sippe auf den Lippen.

Thorin schluckte und sah ihm überrascht nach. Er griff sich die Handvoll Schreiben von Balins Schreibtisch, setzte sich auf die Tischkante und sah alles kurz durch. Nichts was auf den Nägeln brannte. Er warf die Schriftstücke ächzend zurück und ging hinauf.

Durch die Auseinandersetzung mit Balin war sein Unmut bereits etwas abgeklungen als er heraufkam. Die Tür in seine Zimmer stand offen und er ging hinein. Sein Gepäck war hochgebracht worden und sein Kammerdiener gerade dabei im Schlafzimmer die Satteltaschen auszupacken. Er bemühte sich offensichtlich dabei keinen Lärm zu machen und begrüßte Thorin auch flüsternd. Dieser sah ihn fragend an und der Zwerg deutete hinüber zu den offenen Türen ins Nachbarzimmer. Thorin warf einen Blick und sah Alwa schlafend im Bett liegen. Er lächelte und schickte seinen Diener hinaus. Dann warf er seinen fleckigen Umhang auf die Satteltaschen, kramte in einer Tasche nach einem kleinen Gegenstand und ging leise hinein zu ihr. Sachte setzte er sich neben sie auf das Bett und betrachtete sie.

Er sah, was Balin gemeint hatte. Selbst im Schlaf schien etwas auf ihr zu lasten. Sie warf den Kopf herum und verzog schmerzlich das Gesicht. Auf dem Nachttisch stand eine unberührte volle Tasse Schokolade. Wohl noch von gestern Abend.

„Mallorn", murmelte sie deutlich.

Was mochte sie sehen in ihren Träumen, fragte sich Thorin nicht zum ersten Mal. Und er verfluchte seine Machtlosigkeit. Auch nicht zum ersten Mal. Weder konnte er ihr helfen, noch es ihr verbieten. Er seufzte missmutig. Was hatte sie neulich gesagt? Wie gut, dass sie seine Gemahlin war? Wer könne schließlich besser auf sie aufpassen als er? Im Grunde konnte er ihr nur alles andere so leicht und angenehm wie möglich machen.

Er streichelte über ihre Wange und sie kam langsam zu sich. Ihr Lächeln, als sie ihn erkannte, versetzte seinem Herzen einen bittersüßen Stich. Sie streckte die Arme nach ihm aus und er zog sie heftig an sich.

„Mein König", murmelte sie schlaftrunken.

Er presste schweigend ihren schlafwarmen Körper noch fester an sich und dachte sehnlich: „Gib mich frei. Gib mich endlich frei, Dís".

„Ich werde mit Eurer Schwester sprechen. Ich habe sie eingeladen", flüsterte Alwa ihm ins Ohr, als ob sie auf seinen Gedanken antworten würde. Und vielleicht tat sie das sogar, dachte er.

„Ach Alwa, Schatz. Was hast Du Dir bloß dabei gedacht? Ich will sie nicht hier in deiner und in meiner Nähe haben", erwiderte er.

„Wenn sie kommt, möchte ich sie alleine sprechen", sagte Alwa ruhig.

„Das", sagte der König scharf, „kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage!".

Alwa sah ihn ungerührt an.

„Was fürchtet Ihr?", fragte sie.

„Alwa! Sie kann Dir wehtun, Dich zum Weinen bringen. Ihre Zunge ist schärfer als so manches meiner Schwerter. Sie kann grausam sein, wenn sie hasst. Du kennst sie nicht!", antwortete er aufgebracht.

„Ihr glaubt, sie hasst mich?", fragte Alwa gelassen.

„Keine Ahnung, was in ihrem Kopf vorgeht! Du müsstest das doch sehen! Sag Du mir das!", polterte er unwirsch.

„Mein König, es ist nicht so, dass ich an Dwins Einkaufzettel denke und ihn Euch vorlesen kann. Bisweilen sind es klare, eindeutige Bilder. So wie letztens mit Karlas Pony. Manchmal sind es nur… nur… ganz kurze Eindrücke, Ahnungen. Ein Gefühl, ein Geruch. Als wir Eure Schwester nach der Feier auf dem Gang getroffen haben, war es der Geschmack von Tränen in meinem Mund. Aber ich kann keine Einsichten einfordern. Manchmal hilft es, etwas zu berühren, das in Verbindung steht, manchmal nicht. Und manchmal ändern sich die Dinge, während ich sie ansehe. Ich lerne jeden Tag dazu, diese Erkenntnisse zu deuten, jetzt wo nicht mehr alles gleichzeitig auf mich einströmt. Und wenn ich an meine Schwägerin denke, ist alles was kommt noch offen. Ich fühle nur einen tiefen Zwiespalt. Und oft sehe ich dann Euch vor mir. Ihr seid einander unglaublich ähnlich", erklärte Alwa geduldig.

Thorin sah sie an. Egal, was sie eben auch einschränkend gesagt hatte. Ihm kam es vor, als sähe sie tief hinein in seine Seele.

„Ich traue Dís nicht. Nicht mehr", erwiderte er bekümmert.

„Ich kann helfen. Mir kann sie nichts anhaben. Lasst es mich versuchen", bat sie.

Der König sah ihr in die Augen und dachte an Balins Worte. Er hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Aber ihre Zuversicht weckte die Hoffnung in ihm, dass sie tatsächlich etwas tun konnte, um seine Zerrissenheit zu überwinden. Er merkte, wie sein Widerstand gegen ihr Anliegen langsam schwand.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie plötzlich neugierig und zeigte auf seine Hand, die er zur Faust geballt hatte und die immer noch das kleine Etwas umschloss, das er aus seiner Satteltasche geholt hatte.

„ _Das_ kannst Du nicht sehen?", fragte er.

Sie schien sich einen Moment zu konzentrieren.

„Alt… Erde… Ihr verbergt es!", sagte sie lachend.

„Aha. Man kann also auch etwas vor Dir verbergen. Und wie genau mache ich das gerade?", wollte er wissen.

Sie lächelte und schwieg.

„Du wirst mir erst...", begann er lachend, während sie seine Hand ergriff und versuchte, seine Finger zu lösen. Doch sein Griff war zu fest.

„Antworte mir erst!", beharrte er lächelnd und hielt die Hand in die Höhe.

„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ich habe nur warmen Stein in der Sonne gesehen. Und kurz Dwalin. Ganz nackt...", sagte sie stirnrunzelnd.

Er streckte ihr schmunzelnd die Hand entgegen und öffnete sie. Auf seiner Handfläche lag eine kleine, geöffnete Druse, angefüllt mit glitzernden, violetten Kristallen.

„Es ist nichts. Nur eine Kleinigkeit, die wir unterwegs gefunden haben. Das heißt, sie ist uns vom Berg herunter fast auf den Kopf gefallen und aufgesprungen. Aber ich dachte, sie macht Dir vielleicht Freude. Die andere Hälfe bekommt Dwin. Die kleinere natürlich", sagte er grinsend.

Er sah glücklich, dass sie sich sehr freute. Ihr schienen fast die Tränen zu kommen.

Sie umarmte ihn stumm.

„Du freust Dich tatsächlich mehr über dieses Stückchen Stein, als über den Saphirschmuck letztens, was?", fragte er amüsiert und strich ihr übers Haar.

„Der Schmuck ist wunderschön. Er ist genauso sehr ein Geschenk für mich, wie für Euch selber. Deshalb trage ich ihn auch gerne für Euch. Aber dies hier ist etwas nur für mich", hauchte sie.

„Ich muss unbedingt lernen, noch mehr vor Dir zu verbergen", sagte er sanft.

Sie lachte leise, sog die Luft durch ihre Nase ein und seufzte.

„Ihr riecht gut. Nach Wald", sagte sie versonnen.

„Nicht nur gut, denke ich mal. Wollen wir baden?", fragte er.

Sie nickte lächelnd.

Dwin trat zusammen mit den anderen Steinmetzen aus der Werkstatt. Es war Sterntag Mittag und sie alle hatten jetzt frei bis Mondtag früh. Sie sah Dwalin gegenüber des Eingangs auf sie warten und stürzte glücklich auf ihn zu.

„Dwalin!", rief sie und er fing sie mit beiden Armen auf und drückte sie an sich.

„Kommt doch beide mit!", rief Helle ihr hinterher

„Ja, genau! Wenn dann die Holzwürmer wieder was anzetteln, haben wir Dwalin dabei. Das käme gut", meinte ein anderer der Gesellen.

Alles lachte.

Dwin sah Dwalin bittend an. Der runzelte die Stirn. Eigentlich war ihm nicht nach Gesellschaft zumute. Doch er fragte:

„Wo wollt Ihr hin?".

„Skemtar. Das neue Gasthaus", erwiderte Tombur.

„Den Ithilier?", fragte Dwalin nach.

„Genau", meinte Helle.

„Der Schinken soll gut sein dort", brummte Dwalin.

„Woher weißt _Du_ das denn?", fragte Dwin entrüstet und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Wir werden jeden zweiten Tag rein gerufen, weil Ihr Euch irgendwo mit den Zimmerern prügelt. Und die sind besser, soweit ich das sehe. Jedenfalls sind die immer schon weg und es liegen nur noch Steinbeißer rum", grinste Dwalin.

Johlendes Dementi von allen Seiten.

Der Skemtar war das große Vergnügungsviertel des Berges. Dwin war schon einige Male dort gewesen. Meist mit Dwalin und einigen der Gefährten, manchmal auch mit Tombur und Helle. Es war ein weitläufiges Labyrinth aus Gängen und Plätzen, jeder Winkel voll von Lokalen und Vergnügungen für jeden Geschmack und Geldbeutel. Unzählige Kneipen und Gasthäuser mit zum Teil ausgefallenen Spezialitäten, Musik, Schauspiel, Tanz, Glücksspiel und käufliche Gesellschaft für jede Neigung. Aber es gab dort auch einige düstere Ecken, in die sich Dwin alleine nicht gewagt hätte. Dort wurde mit Verbotenem oder zumindest Zweifelhaftem gehandelt, mit Pfeifenkraut für entrückte Stunden, fragwürdigen Tränken und allerlei angeblich magischem Schnickschnack. Dwalin kannte sich gut dort aus, denn es verging keine Woche, in denen seine Truppe nicht mindestens dreimal dorthin gerufen wurde. Meist nur um eine Schlägerei zu beenden, randalierende Betrunkene festzusetzen oder Diebstähle aufzuklären. Manchmal auch Schlimmeres.

„Oh, bitte! Ich möchte so gerne! Das wird lustig. Und ich muss nicht noch erst was kochen und wir könnten hinterher gleich ins Bett. Oder in die Wanne", flüsterte Dwin ihm ins Ohr.

„Klingt gut", knurrte er, küsste sie und sie schlossen sich den Handwerkern an.

Im „Poros" bestellte Dwalin sechs große Karaffen des schweren, roten Weines für alle, während sie auf das Essen warteten.

„Warum kommst Du eigentlich nicht immer mit?", lachte Tombur und es gab einen Trinkspruch auf Dwins großzügigen Gemahl. Die Steinmetze waren wie immer unkompliziert und ausgelassen und Dwalin fühlte sich wohl in ihrer Mitte. Er legte seinen Arm um Dwin und holte den anderen Teil der Amethystdruse aus seiner Westentasche.

Er gab ihn ihr wortlos in die Hand und ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten.

„Wie schön! Wo hast Du die denn her?", fragte sie begeistert.

„Hat mir fast den Schädel eingeschlagen. Fiel einfach so vom Berg als wir nach dem Schwimmen da auf den Steinen in der Sonne lagen. Direkt neben mir. Und ich greif so hin. Aber Thorin ist schneller und ich packe seine Hand und bin natürlich stärker. Also nehm ich ihm die Teile ab und er will sie zurück. Er brüllt, er will das für Alwa und ich brüll, nix da! Das ist für Dwin! Und so ringen wir ne Weile herum, bis Nori genervt meint, es sind doch zwei Teile. Das reicht doch für zwei Weiber! Also hat Thorin eine Hälfte genommen und ich die andere. Die schönere natürlich".

Dwin lachte und sah ihn verliebt an.

„Ach, mein großer Krieger. Was kann ich denn da als Belohnung für Dich tun?", fragte sie leise.

„Da fällt mir schon was ein nachher", brummte er ihr ins Ohr.

Plötzlich standen Bofur und Bifur am Tisch und die Handwerker rückten zusammen, damit sie sich dazusetzen konnten.

„Heute nicht bei Bombur essen", fragte Dwalin grinsend.

„Nee. Sterntag gibt's nur Eintopf", meinte Bofur, griff sich ein leeres Glas vom Nachbartisch, füllte es großzügig aus der Karaffe und stürzte es herunter. Dwalin winkte dem Wirt und ließ noch Wein nachbringen.

„Sag mal Dwin, wie geht das nun mit der Seherin weiter? Ich werde dauernd gefragt, ob ich nicht was wüsste. Du sitzt doch an der Quelle der wichtigen Neuigkeiten, Süße", fragte er dann und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Nenn sie noch einmal „Süße" und ich breche Dir das Genick", knurrte Dwalin ihn an.

„Ja, ja. Schon gut, Großer", meinte Bofur gelassen und schenkte sich nach.

Dwin berichtete, was sie von Balin über die Vorbereitungen im kleinen Saal wusste und sie erzählte auch von Bards Besuch bei Alwa und ihrer Einladung an Dís.

„Na, dann mal Prost", war Bofurs Antwort, „Dís auf dem Kriegspfad! Da wird ja ordentlich Stimmung sein. Ich weiß ja nicht, was ihr macht, aber ich bleibe morgen unter Tage in Deckung".


	33. Chapter 33

Die Sonne stand schon tief im Westen und schickte ihre letzten warmen Strahlen über den Düsterwald. Bard und Dís standen auf der Terrasse ihres Hause und blickten über die Stadt. In ein paar Augenblicken würden die Glocken der Kirche zum Abend läuten und es war keine Nachricht von Thorin gekommen. Bard umarmte seine Gemahlin und seufzte schwer.

„Was mache ich nur, wenn Du morgen nicht mehr zurückkommst? Wenn Alwa eine Entscheidung herbeiführt, die mir das Herz bricht", fragte er leise.

„Bard, ich bitte Dich! Sag doch nicht so etwas. Ich werde morgen dorthin reiten und mir ihre halb ausgegorenen Weisheiten anhören und natürlich werde ich wieder zurückkommen", sagte sie entrüstet.

Bard fasste sie fester und küsste ihr Ohr.

„Ich hoffe es. Ich hoffe, dass Du zurückkommst und Dich ganz und gar für mich entscheiden kannst. Ich liebe Dich so sehr", flüsterte er.

„Ach, Bard… Ich...", flüsterte sie bekümmert.

Die Glocken der Kirche begannen ihr Geläut und sie standen weiter eng umschlugen dort und warteten, bis der letzte Ton verklungen war.

„Stunde der Wahrheit, Liebste. Jetzt werde ich endlich erfahren, was er hat, das ich nicht habe", sagte Bard und es klang bitterer als er beabsichtigt hatte.

Dís ächzte und sah zu Boden. Sie gingen hinein. Bard schenkte ihnen ein Glas Wein ein, setzte sich auf das Sofa und er klopfte auf den Platz neben sich.

„Wo waren wir stehengeblieben?", fragte er.

Dís ließ sich neben ihn auf die Kissen fallen.

„Bist Du wirklich sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist? Gerade jetzt?", wollte sie gereizt wissen.

„Willst Du Dich drücken?", fragte er schmunzelnd zurück.

Sie warf ihm einen drohenden Blick zu.

„Natürlich nicht! Obwohl ich mich Dir damit voll und ganz ausliefere, mein Lieber", erwiderte sie.

„Vertrau mir", sagte er und setzte ein so gutherziges Lächeln auf, dass Dís lachen musste.

Sie kuschelte sich an ihn, trank einen Schluck und schloss die Augen. Dann sammelte sie einen Augenblick ihre Gedanken und begann zu erzählen.

„Ich hatte schon eine Weile vor dem Geburtstag den Eindruck, dass sich sein Verhalten mir gegenüber änderte. Er war völlig übertrieben eifersüchtig, wenn ich mich mit anderen Zwergen unterhielt, musste immer über jeden meiner Schritte Bescheid wissen und wehe ich kam später als angekündigt. Zuerst fand ich das ja noch einigermaßen putzig, aber schon bald machte es mich rasend. Dann wieder war er unglaublich aufmerksam und darauf bedacht, mir jeden Wunsch von den Augen abzulesen. Blumen im Zimmer, Komplimente, Lieblingsleckereien auf dem Kopfkissen und er nahm sich jeden Morgen Zeit, damit wir uns gegenseitig die Haare bürsten und flechten konnten. Mir war das manchmal ein bisschen lästig, weil es viel länger dauerte, als wenn ich das selber gemacht hätte, aber es war nur zu deutlich, dass er meine Nähe suchte. Wenn ich Zeit hatte, fand ich es auch schön. Wir konnten in diesen Momenten ganz wie früher erzählen und er war entspannt wie selten sonst. Erst machte ich ihm die Haare und meist schien er fast enttäuscht, wenn ich es einfach zügig erledigte. Er dagegen fand keine Ende. Und wenn ich ungeduldig wurde, war er beleidigt", erzählte sie.

„Das mit dem gegenseitigen Haare frisieren ist so eine Zwergeneigenart?", fragte Bard.

Dís nickte und nahm ihr Glas vom Tisch.

„Soll ich das auch machen? Fehlt Dir das?", fragte er.

„Nein", erwiderte Dís mürrisch.

„Sicher?".

„Lieber Bard, wenn ich je wollen würde, dass Du meine Haare frisierst, lasse ich es Dich wissen", erwiderte sie und musste jetzt doch schmunzeln.

Dann nippte sie an ihrem Wein und fuhr fort.

„Naja, jedenfalls merkte ich, dass er mich nicht ansah, wie ein Bruder seine Schwester ansehen sollte. Später hat er mir erzählt, dass er schon seit unseren gemeinsamen Tagen in dem Menschendorf so für mich empfunden hatte, aber entweder hatte er es besser verborgen oder mir war es nie aufgefallen. Aber nun, kurz vor meinem 130. Geburtstag merkte ich es. Und es...", sie brach ab.

„Was?", fragte Bard nach.

„Es war mir nicht unangenehm. Im Gegenteil. Ich war schon so lange allein gewesen. Es gefiel mir. Und ich glaube, er spürte das auch", antwortete Dís, ohne ihrem Mann in die Augen zu sehen.

„Und dann?".

„Am Geburtstagsmorgen kam er schon im Morgengrauen zu mir ins Zimmer geschlichen, weckte mich gut gelaunt und gab mir diese edel verzierte, große Holzschatulle. Schon als ich das Gewicht spürte, fürchtete ich, dass es viel zu viel sein würde. Ich öffnete es und mir verschlug es die Sprache. Und glaube mir, Bard, ich habe in meinem Leben so einiges an kostbarem Geschmeide gesehen. Es war ein großflächiges, schweres Goldcollier, das mein gesamtes Dekolletee bedeckte, mit riesigen Rubinen und hochkarätigen Diamanten, passende Ringe und Armbänder, Ohr- und Haarschmuck... Ich habe das Kästchen zugeklappt und es ihm zurück gereicht. Und ich habe versucht, ihm zu erklären, dass ich dieses Gold nie würde tragen können. Denn mit dem Gegenwert hätte man den ganzen Berg drei Monate voll ernähren können! Was er sich dabei gedacht hätte, habe ich ihn gefragt. Aber er hörte nur halb zu. Er war entsetzt, dass ich sein Geschenk zurückwies. „Der Wert zeigt nur, wie sehr ich Dich liebe, Dís!", keuchte er, drehte sich um und ging. Das Kästchen ließ er zurück. Ich habe ihn den ganzen Tag über nicht gesehen. Ich habe mir Ausreden für meine Söhne und unsere Gäste einfallen lassen und wir haben ohne ihn gefeiert. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, aber wenn er nicht gefunden werden wollte, hatte es keinen Zweck ihn suchen zu gehen. Er kennt den Berg viel besser als ich".

Dís schwieg eine Weile, ganz in Gedanken. Dann fuhr sie fort:

„Bevor ich mich dann für den Abend zurückgezogen habe, bin ich noch an seinem Zimmer vorbeigegangen. Aber die Tür war verschlossen und auf mein Klopfen kam keine Antwort. Dann bin ich den Gang herunter zu meinen Räumen gegangen. Ich war gerade im Ankleidezimmer dabei mich ausziehen, als ich ganz leise die Tür gehen hörte. Das konnte nur Thorin sein, denn selbst meine Söhne hätten natürlich selbstverständlich angeklopft. Ich hatte nur einen Leuchter entzündet und den hatte ich bei mir stehen, sodass die Zimmer rings herum im Dunkeln lagen und nur ich dort vor den Spiegeln hell erleuchtet war. Ich dachte schon, ich hätte mich verhört, denn niemand kam herein oder rief nach mir. Doch dann nahm ich leise Atemzüge aus dem dunklen Schlafzimmer wahr. Und mir wurde klar, dass er dort im Dunkel stehen musste und mich durch die weit offenen Tür betrachtete".

Dís seufzte und sah Bard an.

„Willst Du wirklich wissen, wie es weitergeht?", fragte sie.

„Unbedingt", erwiderte er, aber sein Lächeln kostete ihn Kraft.

„Also gut. Ich weiß nicht, was mich befiel. Jedenfalls tat ich so, als hätte ich ihn nicht hereinkommen gehört. Ich zog mich aus, langsam und mit Bedacht. Ich summte vor mich hin und zeigte mich. Und zu wissen, dass er mir dabei zusah, gefiel mir eigentümlich gut. Es war ein erregendes Gefühl. Und als ich schließlich nackt dort stand, zog ich nicht mein Nachthemd an, sondern öffnete das Kästchen, das ich am Morgen geschenkt bekommen und im Ankleidezimmer verstaut hatte. Und ich legte den schweren Schmuck an. Stück für Stück. Zum Schluss legte ich mir das Collier um meinen Hals, schüttelte mein Haar aus, drehte und wendete mich vor den Spiegeln. Ich hörte ihn nebenan gedämpft nach Luft ringen. Ich hatte sehr...".

„Bitte Dís! Erspare mir die Einzelheiten. Ich habe eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung davon, was er zu sehen bekam, Liebste", unterbrach Bard sie stöhnend.

„Tatsächlich?", fragte Dís mit einem süffisanten Grinsen, „Ich hatte überlegt, ob ich es dir nicht noch einmal vorspielen sollte. Nur um es zu verdeutlichen. Ich habe den Schmuck oben...".

„Du bist so ein Biest", ächzte er belustigt.

„Du hast von Anfang an gewusst, auf was Du Dich mit mir einlässt", hauchte sie.

„Richtig", antwortete er und fasste ihr Kinn, „Aber vielleicht hätte ich Dich doch ab und zu über´s Knie legen sollen".

„Die Zeiten in denen ich mich habe schlagen lassen sind lange vorbei. Zu spät, mein Lieber!", lachte sie.

Bard lehnte sich seufzend zurück und gab ihr mit einer Geste zu verstehen, dass sie weitererzählen sollte.

„Ich habe das Spielchen genossen, auch wenn ich keine Ahnung hatte, wohin uns das führen würde. Denn das nächste was passierte, war, dass er plötzlich in der Tür stand. Und das Feuer, das in seinen Augen brannte, erschreckte mich fast. Bard, ich könnte jetzt sagen, dass er mich überwältigt und gegen meinen Willen genommen hätte, denn ich bin mir ehrlich nicht sicher, dass er von mir abgelassen hätte, selbst wenn ich mich mit all meiner Kraft gewehrt hätte. Aber ich war selber so…so... Mahal! Er fasste meine Schultern, hielt mich auf Armeslänge von sich und sog meinen Anblick in sich auf. Sein Atem ging schwer und dann zog er mich langsam zu sich. Und küsste mich. In meinem ganzen Leben war ich nicht so geküsst worden".

Sie schlug die Hände vor ihr Gesicht.

„Ich wollte ihn genauso sehr wie er mich in diesem Moment. Schließlich trug er mich zum Bett und wir liebten uns. Die ganze Nacht. Was soll ich sagen? Wir waren beide wie irre. Die nächsten Wochen über lauerten wir uns bei unseren täglichen Pflichten in Berg auf. Er zog mich auf dem Weg zum Essen in eine Kammer oder ich überraschte ihn im Amt, schloss die Tür hinter uns und…".

Sie brach ab, seufzte und suchte Bards Blick.

„Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Gerüchte aufkamen. Balin erwischte uns sogar einmal fast mittendrin. Langsam verflog der Rausch und ich wollte es beenden. Das erste Mal von vielen. Eine Woche hielt ich seinem Bitten stand. Wir wurden vorsichtiger, aber wir konnten nicht von einander lassen".

Sie leerte ihr Glas und sah Bard unglücklich an.

„Jetzt weißt Du, wie es begann", raunte sie.

Sie schwiegen eine Weile.

„Hast Du nie befürchtet, dass es zu einer Schwangerschaft kommt?", fragte Bard plötzlich in die Stille hinein.

„Ich hatte jedes einzelne Mal Angst. Angst, dass meine Söhne davon erfuhren und Angst, dass es Folgen haben würde. Das meine Blutung ausblieb und ich ein Kind von meinem Bruder empfing. Ich sprach mit Thorin darüber, aber er meinte, das würden wir dann sehen, wenn es wirklich dazu käme. Manchmal hatte ich den Eindruck, dass er gerne ein gemeinsames Kind mit mir gehabt hätte. Aber das war natürlich vollkommen undenkbar".

„Und?", fragte Bard ernst.

„Und was?", erwiderte sie und sah ihn bestürzt an.

„Ich frage Dich, ob Dein Bruder Dich je geschwängert hat", fragte er unnachgiebig weiter.

Dís sprang auf, trat ans Fenster und blickte in die Dunkelheit hinaus.

„Bard, bitte! Ich will nicht darüber reden", flüsterte sie.

„Antworte mir", forderte er eisern .

Sie schwieg weiter. Da stand er auf, trat zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Weißt Du noch, was Du mir im Winter gesagt hast, als wir das erste Mal darüber gesprochen haben? Du hast gesagt, es hätte Dir gut getan, darüber zu reden. Was soll ich mir jetzt aus Deinem Schweigen zusammenreimen? Komm Dís, erzähl es mir. Hast Du von Deinem Bruder ein Kind empfangen?", flüsterte er.

Sie wand sich in seinem Arm, aber er ließ sie nicht los.

„Hast Du?", beharrte er.

„Dreimal!", flüsterte sie.

„Dreimal!", schrie sie dann, „Und ich habe keines davon ausgetragen!".

Ein leiderfülltes Heulen brach sich in ihrer Kehle Bahn und sie schrie ihren Kummer mit einer Verwünschung auf Khuzdul heraus. Dann begann sie bitterlich zu weinen. Bard hielt sie, strich ihr über den Rücken und zog sie schließlich zum Sofa zurück. Er seufzte mitleidig und flüsterte ihr beruhigend ins Ohr, während das verzweifelte Weinen seine Zwergenfrau schüttelte. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Tilda stand im Zimmer. Schlaftrunken rieb sie sich die Augen.

„Ma, was ist denn?", fragte sie und sah Dís erschrocken an.

Die hatte sich blitzschnell wieder in der Gewalt. Sie lächelte Tilda mit Tränen in den Augen an.

„Es ist alles gut. Es war nur diese traurige Geschichte", erklärte sie.

Tilda kam zu ihr und nahm sie tröstend in den Arm.

„Nicht weinen, Ma", sagte sie und Dís begann hinter ihrem Rücken vor Kummer und Rührung erneut zu weinen. Sie drückte das Kind an sich und sah Bard hilfesuchend an.

„Wir trösten Mutter Dís jetzt zusammen", sagte er und schlang seine Arme um beide, bis Tilda prustend lachte und auch Dís' Schluchzen langsam verebbte.

Sie wischte sich rasch die Tränen ab, stand auf und reichte Tilda die Hand.

„Ah, das tat gut! Ich danke Euch. Komm, mein Schatz. Ich bringe Dich wieder ins Bett".

Als sie wieder herunterkam, goss Bard ihnen gerade Wein nach. Dís setzte sich wieder zu ihm und nahm einen großen Schluck. Sie ließ den Kopf nach hinten auf die Polster sinken, streifte die Schuhe ab und zog die Füße aufs Sofa. Sie seufzte schwer.

„Das erste Mal wollte ich es zunächst nicht wahrhaben, obwohl alle Anzeichen deutlich darauf hinwiesen. Die ausbleibende Blutung, die Übelkeit am Morgen, schmerzende Brüste und dauernd musste ich zur Toilette laufen. Im Grunde war es mir schon früh klar gewesen. Ich hatte Thorin nichts davon erzählt, weil ich nicht Gefahr laufen wollte, dass er mich zwang, das Kind auszutragen. Es wäre eine zu große Schande gewesen und wenn es dann noch geistig zurückgeblieben wäre… Nein! Ausgeschlossen! Ich traf diese Entscheidung alleine. Weißt Du, wir Zwerge sind ein schwindendes Volk. Und jedes Kind ein Segen. Ein Ungeborenes zu töten, ist eines der allergrößten Tabus bei uns. Es war absolut undenkbar, dass ich dort bei uns im Berg Unterstützung bekommen würde".

Jetzt da Dís angefangen hatte, diese schmerzhafte Wahrheit zu offenbaren, sprudelten die Worte nur so aus ihr heraus. Bard hörte schweigend zu, ohne zu unterbrechen. Sie fuhr fort:

„Ich hatte gehört, dass es bei den Menschen in der Gegend zwar auch verboten war und verschwiegen wurde, aber dass es kundige Frauen gab, die Schwangeren in solchen Notlagen halfen. Dort wurde es zumindest unter der Hand geduldet. Ich war schließlich so verzweifelt, dass ich mich Junkin anvertraute und der hörte sich unauffällig bei den Dörflern um. Und er erfuhr dann tatsächlich von einer alten Kräuterfrau, die abseits der Dörfer alleine im Wald lebte und bei den Menschen als Hexe verschrien war. Sie lebte davon, Tees und Mixturen gegen Furunkel und Liebeskummer zu verkaufen und sie konnte „Kinder wegmachen". Das hatte man Junkin erzählt. Dorthin wollte ich mich wenden. Thorin plante eine Jagd und würde ein paar Tage fort sein und diese Zeit wollten Junkin und ich nutzen. Am Abend bevor wir aufbrechen wollten, setzte dann aber plötzlich eine heftige Blutung ein. Das Kind war von selber gegangen. So wie bei Dwin neulich. Ich war sehr erleichtert und sehr traurig zugleich. Und ich beschloss, dass mir das nicht noch einmal passieren sollte und ich diese unselige Beziehung beenden würde".

Trotz der sommerlichen Wärme im Zimmer begann Dís zu frösteln und schlang die Arme um sich. Bard holte eine Decke vom Sessel und hängte sie ihr fürsorglich um.

„Tja. Was soll ich sagen? Ein dreiviertel Jahr später war ich wieder schwanger und diesmal erlöste mich keine Blutung. Junkin und ich ritten also ganz früh morgens zu dieser Alten und ich war erleichtert, dass sie mir gar nicht wie eine Hexe vorkam. Sie schien mir lebensklug und gewissenhaft. Die Hütte war aufgeräumt und die Kräuter an der Decke und die Gerätschaften ordentlich und sauber. Während Junkin draußen wartete, legte ich ihr mein Anliegen dar und sie fragte nicht nach Gründen. Sie tastete meinen Leib ab und setzte sich dann zu mir.

„Ja, da wächst ein Kind in Dir. Und wenn Du verzweifelt genug warst, hierher zu kommen, bist Du Dir vermutlich auch sicher, dass Du es nicht austragen willst. Wir werden es erst mit einem Trank und Umschlägen versuchen. Die werden Krämpfe auslösen und vielleicht wird das reichen, das Kind aus Deinem Körper treiben. Wenn es bis heute Nachmittag nicht wirkt, kann ich es mit diesem hier versuchen", sagte sie ruhig und zeigte mir eine Art scharfkantigen, langstieligen Löffel.

„Aber höre, Kindchen. Ich habe das viele Male mit dem gewünschten Erfolg gemacht, aber auch einige Male furchtbaren Schaden angerichtet, denn ich kann nicht in Dich hineinsehen. Überlege es Dir gut und bete zu Deinem Gott, dass der Trank Wirkung zeigt", erklärte sie mir. Der Trank, den sie mir dann gab, sorgte tatsächlich für heftige Krämpfe im Leib, aber das Kind wollte nicht gehen. Schließlich stimmte ich zu, dass sie es mit diesem furchtbaren Gerät tat und mir das Ungeborene aus dem Bauch kratzte. Ich wollte es los sein, obwohl mir vor Schuld und Angst bald das Herz zersprang. Es ging alles gut. Als sie fertig war, wickelte sie die Überreste in ein Stück Tuch und gab sie mir.

„Das ist Deine Aufgabe. Vergrabe es auf dem Heimweg. Ich will die kleinen Seelen hier nicht in der Nähe haben", sagte sie. Ich bezahlte sie großzügig, nahm das Bündel und ging. Ich weiß kaum, wie ich zurückkam. Ohne Junkin wäre ich verloren gewesen. Ich weinte den ganzen Rückritt. Ich hatte unser beider Kind getötet. Wir vergruben das arme, kleine Ding auf halbem Wege in einem Wäldchen. Thorin war noch nicht wieder da, als wir zurückkamen. Ich legte mich ins Bett und blieb eine Woche dort. Junkin erzählte allen, ich fühle mich nicht wohl und ich versuchte, diesen grauenvollen Tag zu vergessen. Danach lag ich ein ganzes Jahr nicht mehr bei meinem Bruder. Er bat, er schmeichelte, er wurde zornig, aber ich wollte diese schreckliche Erfahrung nicht wiederholen".

Bard zog sie zu sich und küsste ihre Schläfe. Dís lehnte sich erschöpft vom Aufruhr in ihrem Innern in seinen Arm.

„Und nach dem Jahr?", fragte Bard leise.

„Er litt unter meiner Zurückweisung und auch ich vermisste seine Nähe, seine Leidenschaft und seine Berührung immer mehr. Die alte Kräuterfrau hatte damals erwähnt, es gäbe auch Mittel sich von vorne herein vor einer ungewollten Schwangerschaft zu schützen. Es gäbe zwar keinen absolut sicheren Schutz, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit, ein Kind zu empfangen, würde deutlich gesenkt. Daran dachte ich in diesen Tagen immer öfter. Also ritt ich noch einmal dahin. Diesmal allein. Und ich kaufte einen großen Beutel von der Kräutermischung. Junkin bereitete mir gewissenhaft jeden Tag davon einen Tee zu, den ich trank. Wenn die Mischung zur Neige ging, ritt einer von uns wieder zu ihr und kaufte einen neuen Beutel. Und so kamen wir wieder zusammen. Wir waren sehr vorsichtig, aber die Gerüchte verstummten nie ganz. Zwischendurch hatten wir immer wieder heftigen Streit und ich wies ihn eine Weile ab. Ich fühlte, dass es im Grunde falsch war, aber wir kamen nicht endgültig voneinander los. Er hatte keinen Blick für andere Zwerginnen und wachte eifersüchtig über mich. Sechs Jahre ging es so auf und ab. Und dann passierte es doch. Ich wurde wieder schwanger. Ich suchte also schweren Herzens erneut heimlich die alte Frau im Wald auf. Und diesmal wäre ich fast zusammen mit dem Kind gestorben. Sie durchstach versehentlich die Gebärmutterwand und ich verblutete fast. Wieder war es Junkin, der mich irgendwie nach Hause schaffte. Die Blutung versiegte endlich doch, aber die Verletzung entzündete sich und ich lag tagelang im Fieber zwischen Leben und Tod. Manchmal, wenn ich halbwegs bei Bewusstsein war, wünschte ich, ich würde sterben, denn ich hatte nicht nur ein weiteres Kind getötet. Ich würde nun nie wieder eines empfangen können. Das hatte die alte Frau mir gesagt, aber ich hatte die Risiken des Eingriffs gekannt und konnte ihr keinen Vorwurf machen. Mich traf die Schuld. Und Thorin. Im Berg schöpfte niemand Verdacht, denn ich erwähnte die Blutung nicht und so behandelte Oin nur das Fieber. Er mag sich gewundert haben, aber niemand forschte wirklich nach. Nach Wochen war ich halbwegs genesen. Ich verfluchte meine Willensschwäche und empfand wachsenden Groll auf Thorin. Ich hatte ihm diese schwere Entscheidung abgenommen, hatte alleine all die Ängste, die Schmerzen und die Zweifel ausgestanden und wurde nun so bestraft! Und er jammerte mir die Ohren voll, weil er inzwischen der Ansicht war, keine Kinder zeugen zu können! Ich versuchte, mich mit dem Gedanken an meine beiden wundervollen Söhne zu trösten, aber das Wissen nie wieder ein eigenes Kind haben zu können, traf mich schwer. Sogar heute noch, wo ich eigentlich zu alt dafür bin, überlege ich oft, wie schön es wäre, wenn wir beide noch ein gemeinsames Kind haben könnten. Wenn wenigstens die Möglichkeit noch bestünde!".

Sie ließ den Kopf hängen und stöhnte.

„So ging es im Grunde weiter. Wir liebten uns, wir stritten uns und wir versöhnten uns. Immer wieder. Bis er mir eines Tage eröffnete, er würde gehen und diesen verfluchten Berg zurück erobern. Und er nahm mir meine Söhne. Ließ mich allein dort zurück und ich sah sie nie wieder. Nie werde ich ihm das verzeihen! Aber als ich Dich traf, damals in Thal, vor meiner Ankunft im Erebor, vor dem Wiedersehen mit Thorin, schöpfte ich wieder Hoffnung. Vielleicht würde es sogar für mich hier einen Neuanfang geben können. Und jetzt sitze ich hier, habe Dir das alles gestanden und erwarte Deinen Richtspruch".


	34. Chapter 34

„Dís, ich werde mich hier nicht zu Deinem Richter aufschwingen. Was geschehen ist, wirst Du mit Dir selber oder mit Deinem Gott ausmachen müssen. Hier in Thal gibt es zurzeit eine rechtliche Grauzone in dieser Sache. Und gehandhabt wird es derart, dass der Mutter das letzte Wort in der Entscheidung obliegt, ob ein Kind geboren wird oder nicht. Und meiner Meinung nach gibt es durchaus Notlagen, die die Entscheidung für ein Kind fast unmöglich machen. Obwohl es natürlich auch hier stark verpönt ist und die Frau sich für alle Zeiten brandmarkt. Thal war immer schon eine freie Stadt und so soll es auch unter meiner Herrschaft weiterhin sein. Uns als König und Königin obliegt es allerdings meiner Auffassung nach, Hilfe und Rat anzubieten. Und vor allem Umstände zu schaffen, die für das Leben sprechen, damit sich möglichst keine Frau mehr gezwungen sieht, ein Kind abzutreiben. Wie wäre es, wenn Du das ab jetzt zu Deiner Aufgabe machst?", antwortete Bard leise.

Dís begann wieder zu weinen. Sie ergriff dankbar Bards Hände, bedeckte sie mit Küssen und fand vor Weinen und Erleichterung keine Worte.

Schließlich sprach er.

„Eine Sache muss ich allerdings noch wissen", sagte er streng.

„Was denn noch?", heulte Dís elend und wischte sich die Nase.

„Wie zum Teufel hast Du das Kunststück fertiggebracht, dass er Dich nach dem Jagdfest letztendlich doch freigegeben hat? Darüber zermartere ich mir seit Wochen das Hirn. Was hast Du bloß getan, meine Liebe?", fragte er.

Dís grinste unter Tränen.

„Auch dieses letzte Geheimnis will ich heute für Dich lüften, Bard, Drachentöter", antwortete sie lächelnd und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Augen.

„Ich bezweifele doch sehr, dass dies Dein letztes Geheimnis ist, Dís, Meisterin der Ränke. Aber für heute will ich damit zufrieden sein", erwiderte Bard und küsste sie.

Am nächsten Tag saß Dís bereit zum Ritt in den Erebor auf ihrem Pony und Bard stand neben ihr. Dís hatte sich sorgfältig zurechtgemacht und wirkte angespannt. Bard hielt das lebhafte Pony ruhig und verabschiedete sich. Sie zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn.

„Seit gestern Abend weiß ich sicher, wo ich hingehöre, Bard. Mach Dir keine Sorgen. Dies wird nur ein kleiner, höflicher Antrittsbesuch", sagte sie mit einem zähnefletschenden Lächeln. Bard sah ihr schmunzelnd in die Augen.

„Na gut. Gib mir Bescheid, wenn es später wird. Dann hole ich Dich ab oder schicke Bain", sagte er.

Sie nickte und trieb dann ihr Pony an. Winkend drehte sie sich noch kurz im Sattel um und war bald darauf hinter der Straßenbiegung verschwunden.

Dís ritt mit nur zwei Mann Begleitschutz, denn der kurze Weg zum Erebor war tagsüber belebt und sicher. Unterwegs wurde sie immer wieder von Menschen und Zwergen respektvoll gegrüßt.

Es war noch früh am Tage. Sie hatte Bard nicht erzählt, dass sie eigentlich erst gegen Mittag hätte dort sein müssen. Aber sie wollte unbedingt noch mit Thorin sprechen, bevor sie sich mit Alwa traf. Und sie fürchtete, Bard mit diesem Vorhaben zu verletzten und zu beunruhigen. Sie war selber unruhig, wenn sie an die bevorstehende Begegnung mit ihrem Bruder dachte. Die halbe Nacht hatte sie gegrübelt, was sie Thorin sagen sollte. Eine Entschuldigung wegen der Sache mit dem Goldstaub? Oder sollte sie dazu stehen, dass sie sich für alle nur das Beste gewünscht hatte. Für sich. Und auch für ihn. Was würde er sagen, wenn er sie sah? Würde er sie einfach fortschicken?

An das Treffen mit Alwa hatte sie nicht allzu viele Gedanken verschwendet. Ein wenig Konversation mit der Kleinen würde ihr nicht schwer fallen.

Das einzige, was sie wirklich fürchtete, war, dass sie sich trotz allem wieder zu ihrem Bruder hingezogen fühlen würde. Irgendwann würde auch Bards Engelsgeduld mit ihr am Ende sein. Und daran mochte sie nicht denken.

Viel zu schnell war die kurze Strecke bewältigt. Sie erreichte den Erebor, ohne sich wirklich über irgendwas in Klaren zu sein. Und diese ungewohnte Planlosigkeit ängstigte sie fast ein wenig. Sie atmete tief durch und stieg ab. Ganz selbstverständlich hielt sie einem der Zwerge am Eingang die Zügel ihres Tieres entgegen und dieser sprang rasch hinzu und kümmerte sich sofort um die Unterbringung. Sie wusste, dass Thorin die stillen Stunden am Sonnentag Vormittag gerne im Amt nutzte, um Liegengebliebenes aufzuarbeiten. Und da er ein paar Tage auf der Jagd gewesen war, war sie sich ziemlich sicher, ihn dort alleine anzutreffen. Wortlos durchquerte sie die Halle und schritt zielstrebig Thorins Amtszimmer entgegen. Alles verbeugte sich tief bei ihrem Vorbeigehen. Es war, als wäre sie nie fort gewesen.

Thorin saß tatsächlich an seinem Schreibtisch und quälte sich durch ein Schreiben von Thranduils Verwalter, in dem eine Beteiligung an den Unterhaltungskosten der alten Waldstraße gefordert wurde. Obwohl natürlich alle Elben des Waldlandreiches Westron beherrschten, war das Schreiben in elbischer Sprache verfasst. Mit halbem Ohr hörte er das scharfe Klacken von Absätzen im Vorzimmer, als auch schon die Tür aufging und jemand ohne Anklopfen hereinkam. Ohnehin verärgert durch das arrogante Schreiben sah er auf, mehr als bereit jemandem gehörig den Kopf zu waschen für dieses Unverschämtheit.

„Dís!", entfuhr es ihm entgeistert. Er legte das Schreiben zur Seite und erhob sich.

Sie warf einen Blick auf das Pergament.

„Ah, das haben wir auch bekommen. Wir haben eine Fünfteilung der Kosten vorgeschlagen. Erebor, Thal, Eisenberge, Waldland und Alte Furt. Die verdienen sich dort eine goldene Nase am Durchgangsverkehr. Dann sollen sie sich auch an den Kosten beteiligen. Hans wird klug genug sein, das nicht abzulehnen", berichtete sie schlicht.

„Wer bitte ist Hans?", fragte Thorin mürrisch.

„Vorsteher an der Furt", erwiderte sie und verkniff sich gerade noch die Bemerkung, dass er das eigentlich wissen sollte.

Sie schwiegen beide und sahen sich an.

An der Art wie seine Finger auf seinen Gürtel und den Dolch daran trommelten, erkannte sie, dass er genauso angespannt war wie sie. Seine breiten, ungeschickten Finger. Der Blick in seine dunklen Augen ließ ihren Herzschlag erst stolpern und dann rasen.

Dís trug ein dunkelrotes Sommerkleid nach Art der Menschenfrauen mit halbem Arm und breitem, schwarzem Mieder, das ihre Rundungen mehr als vorteilhaft betonte. Für die Kühle des Berges hatte sie ein Schultertuch mitgenommen, dass sie im Arm hielt und auf dem offenen Haar trug sie ein Diadem, das Thorin ihr geschenkt hatte. Er konnte sich noch genau an die Gelegenheit erinnern, bei der er es ihr gegeben hatte. Eine einzelne, große, tropfenförmige Perle hing daran bis hinunter auf ihre Stirnmitte und mit ihrer tiefen Sonnenbräune war sie eine fast exotisch anmutende Schönheit.

Endlich riss Thorin seinen Blick von ihr los, bot ihr mit einer Geste Platz an und setzte sich ebenfalls.

„Du bist früh dran", sagte er schroff.

„Ja, ich weiß. Ich will mit Dir sprechen. Wie hast Du es übrigens herausgefunden? Das mit dem Goldstaub?", fragte sie.

„Hat Dwin Dir das nicht schon lange erzählt?", fragte er brüsk.

„Nein. Sie meidet mich in letzter Zeit", antwortete Dís gedrückt.

„Gut für sie", höhnte Thorin.

„Thorin, bitte! Ich habe nur das Beste gewollt für uns alle!", brauste sie auf.

„Ach, ja? Und dafür musstest Du mich vergiften?", fuhr er sie an.

„Dafür musste ich endlich einen Schlussstrich ziehen! Und das ging nur so!", schrie sie zurück.

„Ich könnte Junkin dafür hinrichten lassen!", brüllte er.

„Der hat überhaupt nichts damit zu tun! Lass Junkin da raus! Ich warne Dich!", fauchte sie wutentbrannt und sprang auf.

„Wahrscheinlich würde er sich sogar klaglos für Dich töten lassen. Ein weiteres unschuldiges Opfer Deiner Hinterlist. Nein, ich denke nicht, dass ich diese Schuld auf mich laden will, Schwesterherz", sagte er schneidend.

Damit hatte er offensichtlich einen empfindlichen Nerv getroffen, denn sie schwieg plötzlich bestürzt. Seufzend ließ sie sich wieder in den Sessel fallen.

„Es würde alles so vollkommen sein. Dachte ich zumindest", murmelte sie matt und ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Was soll das denn heißen?", knurrte er aufgebracht.

„Bard ist das Beste, das Wunderbarste, was mir passieren konnte in diesem Leben. Die Kinder, die Stadt. Ich liebe das alles so sehr! Und trotzdem komme ich nicht los von Dir, Thorin. Wenn ich ihm in die Augen sehe, wünschte ich, sie hätten Dein Blau und wenn ich bei ihm liege, denke ich an Dich", gestand sie bekümmert.

Er stutzte kurz über dieses unerwartet offene Bekenntnis.

„Frag mich mal", stöhnte er dann.

Sie sahen sich an und es war eine Weile vollkommen still im Raum.

Endlich stand sie auf und ging um den großen Schreibtisch herum auf ihn zu. Abwehrend hob er die Hände und sprang auf.

„Dís. Nicht!".

„Sag mir, dass Du mich nicht mehr liebst", forderte sie ihn leise auf.

„Geh. Bitte, Dís", raunte er.

Sie hob die Hand und strich ihm über die Wange.

„Sag es", flüsterte sie.

Er schloss die Augen und lehnte sich in ihre Berührung. Mit dem Daumen fuhr sie zärtlich über seinen Mund und er packte sie an den Schultern. Er wollte sie aus dem Zimmer schieben und die Tür hinter ihr zuschlagen, aber als er die Augen öffnete und in ihre blickte, zog er sie stattdessen wie in Trance zu sich. Ihre vollen Lippen reckten sich ihm entgegen und er beugte sich zu ihr herunter. Ganz kurz nur presste er seinen Mund auf ihren, nippte an ihr wie an einem kostbaren Wein und löste sich wieder. Da zog sie ihn zu sich und sein letzter Widerstand brach. Wie zwei Ertrinkende hielten sie sich umklammert und küssten sich. Küssten sich voller Leidenschaft als gäbe es kein Morgen. Lippen, Zähne, Zunge, hitzig und ungestüm. Er drängte sie an den Schreibtisch, sie setzte sich darauf und spreizte die Beine. Er presste sich an sie und keuchte. Mit einem Arm wollte er den Tisch leerfegen, sie darauf niederdrücken und sie würden beide bekommen, was sie so begehrten. Hier. Jetzt. Sofort.

Er brach den Kuss, um hinter sie zu greifen. Dabei hob er den Kopf und erstarrte. Alwa stand in der Tür. Sie stand ganz ruhig da und die maßlose Traurigkeit in ihrem Blick brachte ihn schlagartig zur Besinnung. Er ließ seine Schwester los und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Mein König", sagte Alwa und Dís fuhr herum.

„Glaubst Du, ja?", lachte Dís höhnisch und mit zornfunkelnden Augen.

„Dís, hör auf damit!", wies Thorin sie zurecht.

Seine Schwester schnaubte herablassend und zog ihr Kleid zurecht. Dann legte sie sich ihr Tuch um die Schultern und ging auf Alwa zu.

„Vielen Dank für die nette Einladung, liebste Schwägerin", begann sie zuckersüß, „Ich wollte nur rasch meinen Bruder begrüßen, bevor ich Dir meine Aufwartung mache. Ach, und Du kennst ihn ja. Er findet kein Ende".

Zu ihrem großen Erstaunen lag nun nicht mehr Trauer, Wut oder Ärger in Alwas Augen, sondern Mitleid. Dís schluckte und verstummte. Alwa reichte ihr langsam beide Hände und die beiden ungleichen Zwerginnen legten zum Gruß lange die Stirnen aneinander. Dann ließ Alwa eine ihrer Hände los und zog sie an der anderen hinter sich her und hinaus aus dem Zimmer.

„Komm", sagte sie mütterlich.

„Alwa...", rief Thorin ihr bekümmert nach, aber sie drehte sich zu ihm und und hob fast gebieterisch die freie Hand zum Zeichen, dass er nicht folgen solle. Er blieb allein zurück und lauschte, wie Dís' Schritte langsam im Gang verhallten und Stille einkehrte. Er ließ sich mit einem unterdrückten Fluch wieder in seinen Stuhl fallen, raufte sich die Haare, stand wieder auf. Ordnete fahrig ein paar Papiere. Ging im Zimmer umher, setzte sich wieder und überlegte, was er jetzt tun sollte. Er konnte jetzt unmöglich seine Aufmerksamkeit auf irgendwelchen Schreibkram richten. Schließlich beschloss er, zu Balin zu gehen und sich für sein Benehmen gestern zu entschuldigen. Und die Frage mit der Kostenbeteiligung an der alten Waldstraße anzusprechen. Vielleicht konnte er dort bei Dwin und den Brüdern eine Weile bleiben, um sich abzulenken.

Dwin öffnete die Tür und erschrak diesmal kaum. Lächelnd bat sie ihn herein.

„Es wird besser", sagte Thorin schmunzelnd und sie nickte.

„Sie sind alle im Wohnzimmer", sagte sie und eilte in die Küche, um ihrem Gast einen Krug Bier zu holen.

Balin und Ori saßen sich bei einer Partie Schach gegenüber, während Dwalin auf dem Sofa lag und beide abwechselnd mit guten Ratschlägen verwirrte.

„Nein, das ist der Turm, Du Orkhirn!", schimpfte Balin gerade kopfschüttelnd und Ori lachte. Thorin kam herein und begrüßte die drei. Er setzte sich dazu und betrachtete das Spielchen eine Weile. Dwin kam und brachte ihm etwas zu trinken. Dann setzte sie sich zu Dwalin.

„Und? Hast Du Dís jetzt ausgeladen?", fragte Balin, ohne vom Brett aufzusehen.

„Nein, habe ich nicht. Sie ist schon da", antwortete der König.

„Vielleicht sollte ich oben die Wachen verdoppeln, falls wir sie mit Gewalt trennen müssen", grinste Dwalin.

„Hör bloß auf", murmelte Thorin vorwurfsvoll.

„Balin, ich wollte mich entschuldigen für meinen Ausbruch gestern...", begann er dann, aber Balin winkte ab.

„Ist schon vergessen. Wie ging es Alwa denn gestern?", fragte er.

„Sie schlief noch, als ich hochkam. Schien ziemlich müde vom Vortag, aber später ging es dann", antwortete der König und nahm einen großen Schluck Bier.

„Hat sie Dir erzählt, was sie ausprobiert hat?", wollte Balin dann beiläufig wissen.

„Was?", fragte Thorin und merkte auf.

„Na, auf meine Frage nach dem Grund ihrer Erschöpfung hat sie mir gesagt, sie hätte etwas versucht, das Kraft gekostet hat. Etwas, wobei Oin nicht helfen kann", erwiderte Balin.

„Oh, nein!", entfuhr es Thorin erschrocken und er sprang auf. Bier schwappte auf den Tisch, als er hastig den Krug abstellte und hinausrannte.

Die Zurückgebliebenen sahen sich verwundert an. Schließlich erhob sich Dwalin mit einem Ächzen.

„Schätze, ich geh besser mal und schau nach dem Rechten", sagte er, „Heb mir was vom Braten auf, Süße".

Dwin nickte und sagte besorgt: „Gib Bescheid, wenn ich helfen kann".

Auf halbem Wege hinauf kam ihm Thorin auf der Treppe von oben entgegen gestürzt.

„Oben sind sie nicht! Sie ist heruntergegangen, um mich im Amt aufzusuchen und nicht wieder hochgekommen, sagt die Wache", keuchte er.

„Wieso Amt?", fragte Dwalin und Thorin erzählte rasch von ihrem Zusammentreffen im Amtszimmer, ohne auf Einzelheiten einzugehen.

„Hauptküche, Skemtar, Tempel, Ställe?", zählte Dwalin auf, aber Thorin schüttelte ungeduldig den Kopf.

„Was genau hast Du befürchtet, als Balin das mit dem Ausprobieren sagte?", forschte Dwalin weiter nach.

„Dass sie versucht hat, mit den Toten zu sprechen, verdammt! Mit Wala. Wala konnte sich mit den Verstorbenen austauschen und davor hat Alwa sich bisher immer noch gescheut. Es ist gefährlich! Ich will nicht, dass sie das tut! Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es das gewesen ist, was sie versucht hat. Und dass es etwas mit Dís' Besuch zu tun hat!", ächzte er und grübelte angestrengt nach der Verbindung.

Dwalin schien schon einen Schritt weiter. Thorin sah ihm sein Unbehagen an.

„Was?", blaffte der König ihn an.

„Fíli und Kíli", antwortete Dwalin dumpf.

Thorin erbleichte.

„Die Gruft", entfuhr es ihm entsetzt.

„Also gut. Geh Du runter zur Gruft. Ich überprüfe die Quellhalle. Wer nichts findet, kommt zum anderen", schloss Dwalin knapp.

Der König nickte und die beiden eilten auf getrennten Wegen davon.

Thorin war sich inzwischen völlig sicher, dass er die beiden in der Gruft finden würde und es lief ihm bei dem Gedanken eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Er rannte noch schneller. Wahrscheinlich hatte Alwa vorhergesehen, dass Dís sie dazu auffordern würde, mit ihren Söhnen Verbindung aufzunehmen und sie hatte sich so gut sie konnte darauf vorbereitet. Er kam auf die bewachten Doppeltüren der königlichen Gruft zu. Alles war ruhig. Vielleicht saßen die beiden ja doch in der Hauptküche und aßen bei Bombur, begann er zu hoffen. Oder Dís hatte sich verärgert ihr Pony genommen, war wieder nach Thal zurück geritten und Alwa saß irgendwo auf einer Treppe und träumte vor sich hin.

Da hörte er durch die geschlossenen Türen plötzlich Dís um Hilfe rufen. Die Wachen erschraken und öffneten rasch. Thorin stürzte von Angst ergriffen hinein und lief die letzten Stufen hinab zu den Särgen seiner Neffen. Dís kniete am Boden und hielt Alwas Kopf auf ihrem Schoß. Verzweifelt rief sie deren Namen.

„Holt Oin! Und Ama! Sofort!", brüllte Thorin zu den Wachen hinauf.

Dís sah ihm erleichtert entgegen und wollte ihm erzählen, was passiert war. Doch ihr Bruder wollte nichts hören und verbot ihr mit einer schroffen Geste den Mund. Er sank neben ihr zu Boden und riss Alwa an sich. Sie hatte die Augen geöffnet, atmete ruhig und auch ihr Puls ging kräftig. Aber sie blickte ins Leere und lag ohne einen Muskel zu rühren schlaff in seinem Arm. Wie lebendig tot, dröhnte es in seinem Kopf.

* * *

 **Ich würde mich wirklich sehr freuen, eine Rückmeldung/Kritik zu meinem Geschreibsel zu bekommen! :) Traut Euch!**


	35. Chapter 35

„Alwa! Schatz, komm zu Dir", raunte er eindringlich, aber sie bewegte sich nicht.

„Wie konntest Du das von ihr verlangen? Was hat sie Dir getan?", schrie er seine Schwester in blinder Wut an.

Verwirrt blickte Dís ihn an.

„Ich habe gar nichts...", begann sie und schien ehrlich außer Fassung.

Aber er geriet immer mehr in Wut.

„Erzähl mir nichts! Du hast genau gewusst, dass sie das noch nicht beherrscht!", brüllte er.

Dís schüttelte hilflos den Kopf und sah hinunter auf Alwa. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus, um ihr über das Haar zu streichen.

„Fass sie nicht an! Du hast heute schon genug angerichtet. Verschwinde oder ich vergesse mich!", fauchte er, hielt seine Gemahlin an sich gepresst und schloss die Augen.

„Thorin, ich habe überhaupt nichts von ihr verlangt", flüsterte Dís.

„Und was habt Ihr hier unten gesucht? Die schöne Aussicht?", herrschte er sie beißend an.

„Willst Du jetzt wissen, was gewesen ist oder nicht?", fragte sie mit bebender Stimme.

Thorin wiegte Alwa im Arm und küsste ihre Wange. Dann sah er seine Schwester zornfunkelnd an und nickte endlich.

„Sie hat mich hier heruntergeführt. Und wir haben uns zu den Särgen der Jungs gesetzt. Sie hat meine Hände genommen. Und dann hat sie mich gefragt, ob ich frei sein wolle für Bard und die Kinder. Und ob ich ihren Rat annehmen wolle. Und ich konnte nur nicken, denn sie schien mir direkt ins Herz zu sehen. Ich konnte gar nicht glauben, dass das die gleiche Zwergin war, die ich Mittsommer vor mir hatte. Sie hat mir gesagt, was der Schlüssel ist. Und als ich es aus ihrem Mund hörte, wusste ich, dass sie recht hatte", schluchzte Dís.

„Was hat sie gesagt?", fragte Thorin heiser.

„Sie hat gesagt, sie wüsste nicht, wie es begonnen hat, aber dieser zerstörerische Wahnsinn ließe sich nur beenden, wenn wir einander verzeihen. Vergebung sei der Schlüssel. Nur, wenn ich Dir den Tod meiner Söhne verzeihe und Du mir meine… meine Fehler vergibst, werden wir aufhören können, uns gegenseitig weh zu tun. Dann können wir frei sein. Wieder Bruder und Schwester sein. Wie früher! Und ich sagte, dass ich das nicht fertig brächte. Und sie sagte, sie wolle mir gerne dabei helfen. Und sie schlug vor, dass ich dazu mit Fíli spreche".

An der Tür entstand Bewegung. Dwalin kam heruntergestürzt und hinter ihm Oin. Gefolgt von seinem Lehrling. Dwalin sah, dass es für ihn nicht unmittelbar etwas zu tun gab und er blieb an der Treppe stehen und ließ den beiden Heilern den Vortritt. Oin sah nach Alwa und schüttelte hilflos den Kopf.

„Mahal! Ich habe so etwas schon gesehen. Nach einer schweren Kopfverletzung oder wenn jemand halb ertrunken aus dem Wasser gezogen wurde. Aber ich kann im Grunde nichts für sie tun, fürchte ich. Hoffentlich hat Ama eine Idee. Ich habe der Wache gesagt, er braucht sie nicht holen gehen. Sie ist viel zu schlecht zu Fuß, um hier herunterzukommen. Lasst uns Alwa hochbringen", sagte Oin sanft.

Thorin nickte schweigend und wie betäubt und hob Alwa auf. Sie hing wie tot in seinen Armen. Der Weg von der tiefen Gruft bis hinauf in ihre Räume wurde ihm schwer. Dwalin nahm sie ihm wortlos auf halber Strecke ab und Thorin stand dermaßen neben sich, dass er nicht einmal protestierte.

Ama schlug entsetzt die Hände vor ihr Gesicht, als sie Alwa hereinbrachten.

„Oh nein! Oh, nein!", hauchte sie immer wieder.

Dwalin legte sie behutsam auf ihr Bett, trat dann zurück und blieb mit verschränkten Armen an der Tür stehen. Ama setzte sich neben Alwa auf das Bett und griff ihre Hand.

„Hat sie mit den Toten gesprochen?", fragte sie entgeistert und blickte die Umstehenden an.

„Ja", sagte Dís leise und seufzte, „Erst ging alles gut, aber mit einem Mal waren da fremde Stimmen aus ihrem Mund und sie sank zu Boden".

„Was können wir tun, Ama?", fragte Oin.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Sie muss den Weg zurück von der anderen Seite alleine finden", sagte Ama und begann zu weinen, „Vielleicht hilft es, wenn sie hier vertraute Stimmen hört. Vielleicht könnte Dan kommen oder ihre Mutter".

„Das ist sicher gut, denke ich", sagte Oin, „Ich werde jemanden von meinen Lehrlingen zu Dáin schicken und ihn bitten, dass er Zugang zur Bibliothek erhält. Vielleicht ist dort etwas zu finden, das uns hilft. Und ich werde hier nachsehen".

„Ich kann bei den Heilern in Thal nachfragen", bot Dís an.

„Gut. Ich werde gleich an Alwas Familie schreiben. Vielleicht kann Dan in den nächsten Tagen kommen", sagte der König bedrückt.

Oin sah ihn niedergeschlagen an.

„Er soll so schnell wie möglich kommen, Thorin. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit", sagte der alte Heiler eindringlich.

Thorin sah ihn erschrocken und fragend an.

„So kann sie nichts trinken. Sie wird verdursten, wenn sie nicht zu sich kommt", erklärte Oin seufzend.

„Kann man ihr denn nichts geben? So wie bei Dwin?", fragte Dwalin von der Tür her.

„Dwin konnte schlucken, aber hier würde das Wasser in ihre Lunge laufen und nur noch mehr Schaden anrichten. Das Zimmer sollte kühl und feucht gehalten werden. Umso langsamer wird sie Feuchtigkeit verlieren".

„Wieviel Zeit haben wir?", fragte Thorin leise.

„Drei oder vier Tage, nehme ich an. Allerhöchstens eine Woche", antwortete Oin betroffen.

Thorin ächzte und ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Ich mache mich auf den Weg. Wenn ich etwas erfahre, schicke ich sofort Nachricht", sagte Dís und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Warte eben. Ich komme mit runter. Kümmerst Du Dich um das Zimmer, Ama? Ich lasse Dir noch ein paar Leute zur Hilfe kommen. Oin? Du schickst heute noch jemanden zu Dáin?".

Der nickte und ging mit seinem Lehrling rasch hinaus.

„Dwin kann Ama helfen, wenn Du willst. Ich kann hier nichts tun, denk ich mal", brummte Dwalin.

„Das wäre gut", erwiderte Thorin dankbar.

Dwalin warf Dís einen strengen Blick zu und stapfte aus dem Zimmer.

Der König trat noch einmal ans Bett und strich Alwa über das Gesicht.

„Komm zurück, hörst Du? Ich bin gleich wieder da", sagte er sanft.

Dann folgte er Dís hinunter.

Schweigend gingen die Geschwister nebeneinander hinab, bis Thorin sie auf einem Treppenabsatz zurückhielt und zu einer Bank zog. Es war völlig still.

„Was sollte das heißen. „Erst ging alles gut"? Hast Du tatsächlich mit Fíli…?", begann Thorin stockend seine Frage.

Dís nickte vehement.

„Als sie es vorschlug, wollte ich erst gar nichts davon wissen. Es schien mir falsch, die Toten, dort wo sie jetzt sind, zu stören. Aber Alwa schien das völlig selbstverständlich zu finden und redete mir zu. Trotzdem war es mir immer noch unheimlich. Sie meinte, ich solle ihn etwas fragen, das nur er wissen könne. So könne ich sicher sein, dass es auch wirklich Fíli sei und dann könne ich ihn zum Beispiel fragen, ob er bereue, seinem Onkel gefolgt zu sein. Zwei oder drei Fragen lang würde sie die Verbindung halten können. Nur über die andere Seite sollte ich nichts fragen. Ich rang mit mir, aber schließlich willigte ich ein, obwohl ich ein mulmiges Gefühl dabei hatte. Oh Thorin, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass das gefährlich für sie ist, hätte ich es nicht getan! Das musst Du mir glauben!", sagte sie gequält.

Thorin sah sie traurig an und sagte: „Ich wünschte, ich könnte Dir das glauben. Was war weiter?".

Dís schlug die Augen nieder und seufzte.

„Sie setzte sich auf Fílis Sarg und legte ihre Hand darauf. Dann schloss sie die Augen. Es dauerte nicht lange, da öffnete sie die Augen wieder und blickte starr ins Leere. Ich wagte kaum zu atmen. Ich nahm all meinen Mut zusammen und fragte vorsichtig: „Fíli?". Und sie antwortete mit Fílis Stimme: „Mutter? Bist Du das? Ich bin´s, Fíli!". Thorin, ich sage Dir. Es lief mir eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Wenn Du das gehört hättest da unten an seinem Grab! Genau seine Stimme! Als säße er vor mir! Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals. Ich fragte: „Fíli, bist Du das wirklich? Sag mir, was war es noch, was Du Deinem Vater zum Geburtstag geschnitzt hattest? Diese kleine Holzfigur, die er immer mit sich herumtrug hinterher?". Und Alwa lachte Fílis Lachen. Sein Lachen, Thorin! Erinnerst Du Dich noch daran? Es war beängstigend, auch wenn es wunderbar war, es noch einmal zu hören. „Du meinst diesen kleinen Durin? Dieses Wurzelstück, das wie ein Gesicht aussah? Ich hab ein paar Augen hineingebohrt und einen Bart aufgemalt. Vater hat sich richtig gefreut. Das weiß ich noch". Thorin! Das wusstest nicht einmal Du, glaube ich. Sie kann das nirgendwo gehört haben. Es war tatsächlich Fíli!".

Dís war von dem Erlebten immer noch sichtlich aufgewühlt und atmete zittrig.

Thorin dachte bei sich, dass Alwa diese Dinge auch in einer ihrer Visionen hätte sehen können, aber er war sich völlig sicher, dass sie niemals auf die Idee gekommen wäre, jemandem etwa vorzugaukeln. Wenn nicht Dís selber ihn mit dieser ganzen Geschichte anlog, war es wahrhaftig Fíli gewesen, der durch Alwa sprach.

Dís fuhr fort: „Ich war so außer mir, dass ich gar nicht wusste, was ich sagen sollte und stellte deshalb einfach die Frage, die Alwa vorgeschlagen hatte. Ich sagte: „Oh, Fíli, mein Herz! Warum musstet Ihr losziehen in diesen Wahnsinn? Wäret Ihr nur bei mir geblieben! Du und Dein Bruder". Und ich weinte. Und er antwortete: „Mutter, es tut mir furchtbar leid, dass wir nicht zurückgekommen sind. Ich weiß, wir hatten es versprochen. Aber wir wären niemals zuhause geblieben. Niemals! Wir wollten das genauso sehr wie Onkel Thorin. Mindestens genauso sehr! Wir hatten uns jahrelang vorbereitet. Viel besser als die meisten der anderen. Ich war bereit und ich brannte drauf, es Onkel Thorin zu beweisen! Und Kíli genauso". Und ich sagte unter Tränen: „Ich hätte Euch beide anketten sollen!". Und er antwortete ernst: „Wir hätten einen Weg gefunden, unserem Onkel zu folgen. Und wenn nicht, hätten wir Dich dafür gehasst, Mutter. Weißt Du, was das einzige ist, dass ich bereue, Mutter? Dass ich nie geliebt habe. So wie Kíli diese Elbin". Oh, Thorin! Das hat er gesagt!".

Dís begann zu weinen.

„Seine letzten Worte wurden immer leiser, so als entfernte er sich von mir und ich dachte, Alwa löst die Verbindung und kommt gleich zu sich. Aber statt dessen hörte ich eine Zwergin und einen Zwerg abwechselnd aus ihr sprechen. Wie im Streit. Von ganz weit weg und immer leiser werdend. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, worum es ging. Nur zweimal einen Namen. Und plötzlich fiel Alwa vornüber zu Boden. Ich konnte sie gerade noch auffangen", erzählte Dís stockend weiter.

„Welcher Name denn?", wollte Thorin stirnrunzelnd wissen.

„Fredrin. Ganz deutlich. Sagt Dir das was?", fragte Dís, holte ein besticktes Taschentuch heraus und putzte sich die Nase.

Dann sah sie auf, weil Thorin ihr eine Antwort schuldig geblieben war. Ihr Bruder war blass geworden. Er presste die geballte Faust auf seine Lippen.

„Nein. Komm. Beeilen wir uns", sagte er dann plötzlich und stand auf.

Dís spürte, dass er ihr nicht die Wahrheit anvertraute und es versetzte ihr einen schmerzhaften Stich. Früher hatte er immer über alles mit ihr gesprochen. Doch sie verbarg ihre Enttäuschung. Gemeinsam gingen sie weiter zur Eingangshalle und verabschiedeten sich dort. Thorin ging ins Amt, um die so schnell wie möglich eine Nachricht an Dan zu schicken, während Dís ihr Pony satteln ließ und zurück nach Thal ritt. Beide waren tief in Gedanken versunken.

Eine halbe Stunde später ritt der Bote los, als wäre Smaug hinter ihm her. Thorin stand am Tor und sah ihm nach. Dan würde die Botschaft heute Nacht noch erhalten und sicherlich morgen im Laufe des Tages hier sein. Gemeinsam würden sie Alwa zurückholen. Es musste einfach gelingen.

Als er danach wieder hoch kam, saß Ama an Alwas Bett und sang Kinderlieder für sie, während Dwin mit drei Dienern Leinen im Zimmer spannte, auf denen sie nasse Laken aufhängten. Auch der Durchfluss des heißen Wasser in den Böden war abgestellt worden und das Zimmer kühlte zunehmend ab. Thorin konnte den Gedanken an die klamme Kälte eines Grabes nur mit Mühe verdrängen. Endlich überzeugte Dwin Ama, die inzwischen heiser und von ihrem Kummer am Boden zerstört war, zu Bett zu gehen. Dann holte sie ein Buch aus dem Sternenzimmer und begann, Alwa vorzulesen. Sie mühte sich tapfer mit den komplizierten Wörtern bis Thorin ihr die Hand auf die Schulter legte, ihr dankte und sie auch nach Hause schickte. Zu seiner Überraschung fing Dwin an zu weinen.

„Hätte ich mich doch bloß nicht eingemischt! Was wäre für Kummer vermieden worden, wenn ich Euch einfach Utt hätte wählen lassen!", schluchzte sie.

„Sag so etwas nicht, Dwin. Ganz gleich, wie dies hier ausgeht. Dir werde ich immer dankbar sein. Es war eine richtige und wichtige Entscheidung, die Du damals für mich getroffen hast", antwortete der König sanft.

„Darf ich morgen nach der Arbeit wieder kommen und Ama helfen?", fragte sie immer noch mit Tränen im Blick.

„Du wirst gleich morgen früh hierher kommen und Ama helfen. Deine Königin braucht Dich jetzt. Dein Meister bekommt Bescheid von mir", entschied er.

Sie lächelte matt, nickte und schlüpfte leise aus der Tür.

Als sie gegangen war, lastete die plötzliche Stille schwer auf Thorin. Nur das Tropfen der nassen Laken war hin und wieder zu hören. Der König erschauderte und zog sich rasch um. Er löschte die Lichter, kroch zu seiner Gemahlin unter die Decken, wärmte sie mit seinem Körper und sprach zu ihr über ihren Sohn. Wie er ihn im Arm halten würde, mit ihm spielte und ihm die Geschichte Durins erzählte. Er sagte ihr, dass er ihr jetzt glaubte und sich mit ihr auf das Kind freute. Komm zurück zu mir, sagte er immer wieder. Komm zurück, Alwa. Zurück zu mir und Fredrin.


	36. Chapter 36

Zwei Tage später erreichte Kan mit Alwas Eltern den Erebor, nachdem am Vortag bereits Dan auf seinem völlig erschöpften Pony angekommen war. Alwas Zustand hatte sich nicht geändert. Thorin war dankbar für Dwins Hilfe, denn Ama schien durch ihren Kummer zusehends gebrechlicher zu werden. Dwin wechselte Alwas Vorlagen, wusch sie gewissenhaft und kämmte ihr behutsam die Haare. Sie achtete darauf, dass die Laken im Zimmer feucht blieben, salbte Alwas aufgesprungene Lippen und hielt sich sonst im Hintergrund.

Auch Dís war gestern und heute aus Thal gekommen und hatte sich mit den anderen an Alwas Bett abgewechselt, um ihr vorzulesen oder zu ihr zu sprechen. Thorin verbrachte die Nächte neben seiner Gemahlin und versuchte, sich tagsüber mit Amtsaufgaben abzulenken. Er ertrug die zunehmend verzweifelter werdende Stimmung am Krankenbett nicht. Am Abend dieses zweiten Tages fing er seine Schwester auf dem Weg zum Tor ab.

„Dís. Kann ich Dich kurz sprechen?", fragte er.

„Natürlich".

Sie spazierten gemeinsam auf den Vorplatz, der noch im Schein der letzten Abendsonne lag.

„Was muss ich Dir verzeihen? Deine Glanzleistung mit dem Goldstaub? Die habe ich eigentlich schon fast vergessen", sagte er.

„Genau gesagt hat sie es nicht. Nur angedeutet. Sie hat gesagt, es ginge um die Schuld, die schon lange im Geheimen auf mir lastet. Es müsste alles offenbart werden. Und es gibt da tatsächlich noch etwas. Etwas, das viel weiter zurückliegt", sagte Dís und sah zu Boden.

„Als ob ich es geahnt hätte", antwortete Thorin mit einem schiefen Grinsen, „Also? Was hast Du getan? Hast Du diesen Kirin auf dem Gewissen? Das würde ich nicht nur verzeihen, sondern ausdrücklich gut heißen".

„Nein, so einfach ist es nicht, fürchte ich. Und ich weiß nicht einmal, ob ich schon bereit bin, es Dir überhaupt zu erzählen", antwortete seine Schwester ausweichend.

„Und wie soll ich es Dir dann verzeihen?", brummte er mürrisch.

Sie ächzte.

„Komm schon Dís! Was kann es schon sein. Hast Du mich mit Nori betrogen?", begann er missmutig zu raten.

Sie schnaubte verächtlich.

„Bist Du noch bei Trost? Nein. Nichts in der Richtung", erwiderte sie.

„Dís, ich möchte gerne alles tun, was ich kann. Irgendwie glaube ich, es könnte gerade jetzt wichtig sein für Alwa", sagte er bittend.

„Du hast sie liebgewonnen, nicht wahr?", fragte Dís leise.

Thorin nickte.

„Das freut mich. Ehrlich", sagte Dís ernst und seufzte, „Ich hatte Deine Frage schon befürchtet und als ich mit Bard darüber sprach, machte er den Vorschlag, es alles aufzuschreiben für Dich. Papier ist geduldiger als Du es bist, meinte er".

Sie zog einen Umschlag aus ihrem Mantel.

„Ach, mit Bard hast Du darüber gesprochen?", meinte Thorin gereizt und griff nach dem Umschlag.

Sie zog ihn aus seiner Reichweite.

„Ja, das habe ich. Über alles. Versprich mir, das erst zu lesen, wenn ich fort bin", forderte sie.

„Ja, ja. Ich nehme das Schreiben mit hoch und mache es erst dort auf. Versprochen. Zufrieden?", maulte er.

Sie gab ihm das Schriftstück, er steckte es ein und zusammen gingen sie zu den Ställen, wo ihr Pony inzwischen fertig gesattelt bereitgehalten wurde. Sie schwang sich in den Sattel und ritt an.

„Ach ja. Eins noch, was Du auf die Liste da setzen kannst. Ich habe an Thranduil geschrieben und ihn um Rat wegen Alwa gefragt".

Damit trat sie ihrem Pony in die Seiten und jagte davon. Thorin sah ihr ärgerlich hinterher. Er hatte das selber auch kurz überlegt, sich dann aber nicht dazu durchringen können.

„Was sonst noch?", brüllte er ihr nach und hörte nur von Ferne ihr Lachen im Wind.

Schließlich seufzte er und ging kopfschüttelnd hinein. Ändern würde er sie in diesem Leben nicht mehr. Ein mattes Lächeln erhellte kurz seine Züge. Der erste und letzte lichte Moment an diesem Tag.

Als er hochkam saßen Juwa und Ama mit verweinten Gesichtern an Alwas Bett. Dan und sogar Kan, dem sonst kaum etwas die gute Laune verderben konnte, ließen schwermütig die Köpfe hängen. Alwas Vater hatte sich schon zurückgezogen. Die Suche in den Bibliotheken war ergebnislos geblieben und Alwa ging es immer schlechter. Ihre sonst so rosig-helle zarte Haut war fahl und trocken wie altes Pergament. Ihr Gesicht wirkte einfallen und unter ihren Augen lagen dunkle Ringe. Die alten Zwerginnen gingen tief betrübt zu Bett. Dwin sah noch einmal nach den Laken und verabschiedete sich auch. Sie wollte Thorin so gerne etwas Tröstliches sagen, aber es fiel ihr rein gar nichts ein. Hilflos hob sie die Hände und sah ihn voller Mitgefühl an.

„Ist schon gut, Dwin", sagte Thorin leise.

Thorin und die Brüder unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, bis auch sie gingen und dem König die Nachtwache überließen. Sie hatten sich mit Dwalin und Balin im Skemptar auf ein Bier verabredet und Dan bat zum wiederholten Male, Thorin möge sie bitte sofort benachrichtigen, wenn irgendetwas sein sollte.

Das Zimmer war inzwischen völlig ausgekühlt und die Feuchtigkeit begann Spuren auf den Möbeln und an den Wänden zu hinterlassen. Thorin fror. Er holte sich einen Umhang aus seinem Zimmer und setzte sich zu Alwa. Ihre Hände waren eisig. Er nahm sie in seine und wärmte sie mit seinem Atem. Sie sah aus wie tot und seine Hoffnung begann zu bröckeln wie uralter, nasser Sandstein. Schmerzhafte Verzweiflung kroch in ihm hoch und legte sich eiskalt um sein Herz. Warum nur hatte sie das gewagt? Er ahnte die Antwort und wollte sie doch nicht wirklich wahrhaben. Sie war dieses Risiko für sie beide eingegangen. Damit er frei sein konnte. Für sie.

Er holte Dís' Umschlag hervor und beschloss, Alwa die Zeilen vorzulesen, denn er wusste nicht mehr, was er zu ihr sprechen sollte. Er brach das Siegel mit Thals königlichen Stadtwappen und zog fünf Seiten Pergament heraus. Eng beschrieben in Dís' raumgreifender, schön geschwungener Handschrift.

„Wollen wir doch einmal schauen, was meine liebe Schwester wieder angerichtet hat, was meinst Du, Alwa?", begann Thorin und räusperte sich, „Mein lieber Bruder,...".

Der König hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was auf ihn zukam, als er begann zu lesen. Dís hatte alles, was sie Bard über ihre drei ungewollten Schwangerschaften erzählt hatte, für ihn niedergeschrieben. Hatte versucht zu erklären, warum sie diese Entscheidung getroffen und warum sie sie allein getroffen hatte. Und wie schwer es ihr gefallen war.

Thorin las den Brief laut vor, bis er zu der Stelle kam, an dem seine Schwester die erste Schwangerschaft bemerkt hatte und hielt fassungslos inne. Darum also ging es. Er hatte ein Kind mit seiner Schwester! Aber wo war es? Wie hatte sie es verborgen all die Jahre? Er fuhr mit dem Lesen fort und verstummte mit einem Mal. Er vermochte diese Ungeheuerlichkeiten nicht laut auszusprechen. Entsetzt flog sein Blick die Zeilen entlang. Er las den Brief bis zum Schluss, las ihn noch einmal und faltete ihn dann langsam zusammen.

Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und pochte in seinen Schläfen. Nur mit Mühe konnte er einen klaren Gedanken fassen.

Er hatte drei Kinder gezeugt. Mit seiner Schwester. Er erinnerte sich gut, wie sehr sie das damals immer befürchtet hatte. Er selber hatte Gedanken daran selten überhaupt zugelassen. Hatte irgendwie gedacht, er könne sie ja schlimmstenfalls zum Schein den Bund mit Balin schließen lassen. Wirklich genützt hätte das auch nichts. Alle hätten trotzdem die Wahrheit gewusst, denn die Gerüchte um die unziemliche Beziehung zu seiner Schwester hielten sich hartnäckig. Zumal wenn die Kinder verkrüppelt oder nicht richtig im Kopf gewesen wären. Die Schande hätte für immer an ihnen geklebt wie Pech. Er hätte sich im Ered Luin verkrochen. Niemals hätte er mit hocherhobenem Kopf die Rückeroberung des Erebor gewagt. Und wenn, wäre niemand ihm gefolgt. Nicht einmal Dwalin. Er wäre in die Geschichte seines Volkes eingegangen. Oh ja. Aber nicht als der König, der den Erebor zurückgewann, sondern als derjenige der seine Schwester… Mahal! Er ächzte. Und trotzdem. Es waren ihre und seine Kinder gewesen, die sie getötet hatte. Vielleicht zwei Brüder wie Fíli und Kíli.

Vergeblich wünschte er sich seinen Zorn herbei. Er wollte nicht fühlen, was in ihm vorging. Er wollte Dís böse sein, aber es gelang ihm nicht. So schrecklich ihre Tat auch war und so wenig er es zugeben mochte, in seinem Innern war er seiner Schwester zutiefst dankbar, dass sie diese furchtbare, aber unvermeidliche Entscheidung getroffen und ihn nicht einmal mit dem Wissen darum belastet hatte. Sie hatte das alles alleine durchlitten.

„Du hast es gewusst, nicht wahr?", flüsterte er Alwa zu und suchte Trost in ihrer Nähe.

Er legte seinen schweren Kopf auf ihre Brust, horchte auf ihren Herzschlag und trauerte. Um seine Neffen, die ihm wie Söhne gewesen waren und um drei ungeborene Kinder, zwei davon willentlich geopfert für das Ansehen seines Hauses, für den Erebor, für seine verfluchte Ehre.

Darüber musste er irgendwann eingeschlafen sein, denn als er mitten in der Nacht aus einem eindringlichen Traum hochschreckte, waren alle Kerzen im Zimmer erloschen und auch kein Nachtlicht brannte. Trotz der Kälte im Zimmer war er schweißgebadet. Er versuchte sich schwer atmend daran zu erinnern, was er geträumt hatte und tastete sich zur Wandnische mit der dicken Stumpenkerze. Hölzer lagen daneben. Er entzündete die drei Dochte und kehrte zum Bett zurück.

Thror. Irgendetwas war mit seinem Großvater gewesen in seinem Traum. Und mit Fredrin. Er sah Alwa an und langsam kehrte die Erinnerung zurück. Sie hatte mit ihm gesprochen. Und sie hatte ihn dabei bei seinem Vornamen genannt. Das wusste er noch genau.

„Thorin! Thorin, mein Herz. Es ist Thror! Er lässt mich nicht zurück! Er will keinen König im Erebor, der Frieden schafft. Sag ihm, dass seine Zeit vorbei ist". Das hatte sie gesagt. Jetzt erinnerte er sich ganz deutlich und erschrak. Aufgeregt sprang er wieder aus dem Bett. Was, wenn dies kein Traum, sondern eine Botschaft an ihn gewesen war?

„Alwa, was soll ich denn tun? Wie kann ich ihm das sagen?", fragte er verzweifelt und raufte sich die Haare. Aber er erhielt keine Antwort.

Plötzlich fiel ihm siedend heiß etwas ein. Er riss die Tür zu seinen Räumen auf. Die Räume, in die Alwa nie einen Fuß gesetzt hatte, weil sie sich hier von Thror bedroht gefühlt hatte. Sein Schlafzimmer lag stockdunkel vor ihm. Fast war ihm selber ein wenig unheimlich zumute, als er das sonst so vertraute Zimmer betrat. Er entzündete rasch ein paar Kerzen und begann, Thror auf Khuzdul zu beschwören, seine Gemahlin und seinen Sohn gehen zu lassen. Dabei behielt er Alwa im Nebenzimmer stets im Blick. Nichts geschah. Schließlich geriet er aus wachsender Verzweiflung immer mehr in Wut über die Niedertracht seines Großvaters. Er beschimpfte ihn, tobte und fluchte, drohte schließlich. Er brüllte mit Donnerstimme durch die leeren Räume, sodass er Alwas Niesen nebenan fast überhört hätte.

Er eilte zurück und fand sie aufrecht im Bett sitzend. Sie hatte die Arme um sich geschlungen, sah ihn völlig benommen an und zitterte vor Kälte. Laut klappernd schlugen ihre Zähne aufeinander.

„Alwa!", stieß Thorin erleichtert hervor, zog sie an sich und trug sie hinüber in sein Schlafzimmer. Er war merkwürdig überzeugt, dass Thror ihr hier jetzt nichts mehr anhaben konnte und auch von ihr kamen keinerlei Einwände.

Hier drüben war es nach der Eiseskälte nebenan angenehm warm. Er trat die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss, setzte sie auf seinem Bett ab und warf seine Decke um sie. Dann griff er sich seine Wasserkaraffe und schenkte ihr ein Glas ein. Sie konnte es nicht halten, so sehr bebten ihre Hände. Mit seiner Hilfe stürzte sie drei Gläser Wasser hinunter. Danach war ihre Kehle wieder soweit angefeuchtet, dass sie krächzend ein Wort hervorbrachte:

„Kalt!".

„Ja", erwiderte er lächelnd, während ihm die Augen feucht wurden. Er umarmte sie, bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit Küssen und blinzelte seine Tränen fort. Dann drückte er ihr ein viertes Glas Wasser in beide Hände, ging in sein Arbeitszimmer und läutete seinen Diener aus dem Schlaf. Er befahl, heiße Suppe, heißen Tee, heiße Schokolade und heißen Grießbrei zu bringen und Alwas Räume zu heizen und herzurichten.

„Ist die Königin wieder bei uns?", fragte sein Kammerdiener schüchtern.

„Ja", antwortete Thorin und atmete erleichtert auf.

Langsam entspannte er sich.

„Wie schön!", freute sich der Zwerg und lächelte glücklich.

Dann eilte er mit einer Verbeugung hinaus, um das Gewünschte rasch zu bringen und zu erledigen.

Thorin ging zurück zu Alwa. Sie lächelte ihn matt an, immer noch vor Kälte und Entkräftung zitternd. Sie hatte die Karaffe Wasser leer getrunken, aber das Sprechen fiel ihr weiterhin schwer.

„Na, dann wollen wir Dich erst einmal aufwärmen, Schatz", sagte er, hob sie auf und ging mit ihr in sein Bad. Seine Badegrotte war zweckmäßiger gestaltet als ihre, aber das Wasser genauso heiß. Es dauerte lange, bis ihre eiskalten, schmerzenden Glieder sich an die Wärme des Wassers gewöhnt hatten, dann aber tauchte sie ganz unter, um jede Faser ihres Leibes durchzuwärmen. Sie nieste noch ein paarmal. Das schönste Geräusch, das er je gehört hatte, dachte der König glücklich.

Während auch Thorins Lebensgeister im heißen Wasser langsam zurückkehrten, dachte er noch einmal mit Erstaunen an die Entgegnung seines Dieners eben zurück. Dieser Zwerg diente ihm schon eine ganze Weile und war immer aufmerksam und fleißig gewesen, aber Thorin hatte ihn nie wirklich zur Kenntnis genommen und wusste nicht einmal seinen Namen. Und doch hatte dieser Diener offenbar großen Anteil an Alwas Schicksal genommen und sich ehrlich über ihre Genesung gefreut. Wie höchstwahrscheinlich die allermeisten anderem im Berg auch, wurde dem König zum ersten Male wirklich bewusst. Alwa war nicht mehr nur seine kleine, verwirrte Fremde aus den Eisenbergen. Sie war wahrlich seine Königin. Die Königin des Erebor.


	37. Chapter 37

Nach dem heißen Bad saß Alwa in eines seiner dicken Winternachthemden gehüllt, warm zugedeckt und mit einem Handtuch um die nassen Haare in seinem Bett. Sie löffelte hungrig die Suppe und stürzte die süße Schokolade hinunter. Inzwischen war es bereits sehr früh am nächsten Morgen. Thorin nahm ihr den leeren Teller ab und reichte ihr die große Schüssel Grießbrei. Sie aß auch davon noch einen Teil, bis sie sich reichlich satt fühlte und trank noch einen großen Schluck Tee. Danach ließ sie sich zurücksinken und griff seine Hand.

„Das war knapp. Aber Fredrin geht es gut", seufzte sie heiser und fragte dann, „Hättest Du wirklich Thrors Gebeine in Thranduils Abtritt versenkt?".

„Bei Durins Bart! Das hätte ich, verdammt!", fuhr Thorin auf und musste dann doch schmunzeln.

„Das hast Du gehört?", fragte er verlegen.

Sie nickte lächelnd und zog seine Hand an ihre Wange.

„Großvater… Thror… Er hat Dich auf der anderen Seite festgehalten?", fragte der König dann leise und seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf.

„Nicht festgehalten wie ich hier Deine Hand festhalte. Es war mehr… Er hat mich Dinge sehen lassen. Begebenheiten aus seinem Leben. Elben, die ihn hassten und Böses wollten, Menschen, die ihn betrogen haben. Orcs, die Tod und Vernichtung brachten. Hass und Gewalt, Verrat, Niedertracht und Enttäuschung. Und je tiefer er mich blicken ließ, umso mehr entfernte ich mich von Wala und von dieser Seite. Eben noch konnte ich Ama singen hören und im nächsten Moment war alles still und dunkel um mich. Ich hatte kein Gefühl für die Zeit, die verstrich. Alles verschwamm. Traue nur Dir selber, beschwor Thror mich immer wieder. Nur Gold ist wahrhaftig! Aber irgendwann konnte ich tiefer sehen, als er mich sehen lassen wollte. Es war die Furcht, dass Fredrin anders sein würde als er, die ihm ein Dorn im Auge war. Und von da an konnte ich seinen Einflüsterungen stand halten, aber ich sah den Weg zurück nicht mehr. Ach, Thorin! Sein Herz ist so kalt und sein Verstand so verwirrt… Er tat mir so furchtbar leid, aber ich wusste nicht, wie ich ihm helfen sollte. Und ich musste dringend zurück, denn ich sah plötzlich wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Keine Minuten und Stunden, wie ich gedacht hatte, sondern Tage! Und ich dachte, wenn Du seinen Geist nur ein wenig ablenkst, könnte Wala mich finden. Und Du hast die Nachricht verstanden und das Richtige getan. Thror verstummte, verschwand schließlich und ich hörte Deine Stimme. Und dann war Wala wieder bei mir und plötzlich war alles ganz einfach".

Thorin beugte sich über sie und küsste zärtlich ihre aufgesprungenen Lippen.

„Mahal, Alwa! Ich bin so froh!", flüsterte er,"Wie konntest Du das nur wagen?".

„Es wäre alles gut gegangen, wenn ich nicht aus Respekt vor Deinem Großvater angefangen hätte, ihm zuzuhören. Für Dís war es wichtig. Wie geht es ihr? Hat sie Dir von Fíli erzählt?", fragte sie.

„Ja, hat sie. Sie war… Sie war sehr bewegt und sie war jeden Tag hier an Deiner Seite. Wie Deine ganze Familie übrigens. Bestimmt siehst Du Dís heute noch. Sie hat mir gestern ein Schreiben gegeben… Ach, aber... davon können wir später reden", winkte er ab.

„Und Du nennst mich jetzt bei meinem Namen?", fragte er stattdessen lächelnd.

Sie nickte.

„Ja. Etwas ändert sich, mein König. Mein Thorin", antwortete sie und zog ihn zu einem weiteren Kuss zu sich.

Er hielt sie fest im Arm und musste sich schon wieder seiner Tränen erwehren.

„Verdammt. Ich werde weich auf meine alten Tage", dachte er.

„Mahal sei Dank", flüsterte sie und wieder war er nicht sicher, ob sie nicht tatsächlich seine Gedanken las. Aber es war ihm schlussendlich einerlei.

„Ich sollte Dan wecken. Ich habe es versprochen? Geht es Dir gut genug, mein Schatz?", fragte er besorgt.

Sie nickte, doch als er sich erhob, um zu gehen, hielt sie ihn zurück und sagte abwesend:

„Ama wird sterben".

Thorin seufzte und sagte:

„Ich hatte denn Eindruck, dass ihr die letzten Tage sehr zugesetzt haben".

„Ja. Sie sollte mit meinen Eltern in die Eisenberge zurückkehren. Dort ist sie zuhause", erwiderte sie.

„Soll Dwin Dir an ihrer Stelle zu dienen?", fragte Thorin.

„Nein", antwortete seine Gemahlin bestimmt, „Ihre Hilfe in den letzten Tagen war wertvoll und ich bin ihr dankbar. Aber sie wäre unglücklich hier ohne Stein und Eisen. Nein, das will ich nicht. Brit soll kommen".

„Brit?", fragte Thorin und hob die Brauen.

„Karlas Älteste. Sie hat immer schon mit für ihre jüngeren Geschwister gesorgt. Sie wäre die Richtige für mich und Fredrin. Sie ist jung. Sie könnte, wie Ama, ihr Wissen um mich später an unsere Enkel weitergeben. An denjenigen, der vielleicht die Gabe weiterträgt", erwiderte Alwa.

Thorin schluckte und hob ergeben die Hände.

„Gut, gut, gut! Aber eins nach dem anderen. Erst einmal hole ich Dan".

Alwa lächelte nachsichtig.

Dís erschien am späten Vormittag zusammen mit Thranduils Heiler am Erebor und erfuhr gleich am Tor von Alwas Rückkehr in die Welt der Lebenden. Sie dankte dem elbischen Heiler herzlich für sein Kommen und bat ihn, Thranduil ihre Grüße und ihren Dank auszurichten. Der Elb war leicht pikiert, den weiten Ritt umsonst angetreten zu haben. Auf der anderen Seite war er erleichtert, den Berg nicht betreten zu müssen. Er verbeugte sich, wendete sein Pferd und ritt zurück. Dís eilte die Treppen hinauf und sah Alwas Familie mit strahlenden Gesichtern um ihre verloren geglaubte Tochter und Schwester herum versammelt. Alwa lag noch immer in Thorins Bett und sah glücklich, aber noch ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Sie bemerkte Dís unschlüssig in der Tür stehen und streckte lächelnd die Hand nach ihr aus. Dís stürzte auf sie zu und die beiden Zwerginnen lagen sich in den Armen.

„Alwa! Mahal sei Dank!", schluchzte Dís.

„Jetzt wird alles gut", flüsterte Alwa ihr zu.

„Ich danke Dir. Du hast etwas gut bei mir", flüsterte Dís zurück.

„Du hast Deinen Teil dazu beigetragen. Ohne Deine Ehrlichkeit wären wir nicht soweit. Es war eine gute Idee mit dem Schreiben", antwortete ihre Schwägerin.

„Bards Idee", sagte Dís mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Er hat ein so großes Herz. Er tut Dir gut", sagte Alwa.

Dís nickte und die Tränen strömten ihr die Wangen herab. Sie verabschiedete sich gleich wieder. Sie wollte die Familie nicht länger stören. Und sie wollte zurück nach Thal. Zu Bard. Zu ihrem Leben.

Sie eilte zur Treppe und traf dort auf Thorin. Erschrocken und verunsichert hielt sie inne. Halb erwartete sie, dass er sie hier und jetzt auf ewig für ihre Taten verdammen würde. Doch er sah sie an und lächelte. Genauso unsicher, wie sie sich fühlte. Gewaltige Erleichterung breitete sich warm in ihr aus.

„Ich bin so froh. So froh, dass sie zurück ist!", lachte Dís glücklich und immer noch mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Und ich erst!", sagte Thorin aufatmend und umarmte seine Schwester.

Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Wir sehen uns spätestens auf dem Erntefest, Bruder!", rief sie freudestrahlend und lief weiter. Und in ihrem Kopf klang es „Bruder! Mein Bruder! Er ist mein Bruder". Und das Herz war ihr leicht.

Yavanniё ging ins Land und Alwa erholte sich. Ihre Familie kehrte nach Hause zurück und nahm Ama, die über Schmerzen beim Atmen klagte und immer hinfälliger wurde, mit zurück in ihre Heimat. Am Abend vor ihrer Abfahrt sprach Alwa lange mir ihr unter vier Augen. Sie würden sich auf dieser Welt nicht wiedersehen. Das wussten beide. Doch Ama sah gelassen dem Kommenden entgegen. Sie hatte ihre Aufgabe erfüllt. Trotzdem fiel es beiden sehr schwer, Abschied zu nehmen.

Alwa begann zunächst nur vormittags und an vier Tagen in der Woche im kleinen Saal wieder Zwerge und Menschen zu empfangen. Allerdings reichte die Zeit nie aus, um den täglichen Strom der Ratsuchenden zu bewältigen. Täglich gab es daher lange Warteschlangen, Gedränge und Streitigkeiten um die Reihenfolge und Dauer der Gespräche. Das andauernde Gezeter störte Alwa sehr in ihrer Achtsamkeit, doch ihr Sekretär und ihre Leibwache wurden nicht Herr der Lage. Balin klagte am Mittagstisch bei Bombur den Gefährten wieder und wieder über die Zustände in der Halle.

Schließlich war es Dori, der die rettende Idee hatte. Er ersann ein System mit nummerierten Täfelchen, die am Morgen unter seiner strengen Aufsicht verteilt wurden. Nur die Besucher mit den nächsten zehn Nummern durften dann leise in den kleinen Saal weiter rücken, nachdem die Leibwache sie auf Waffen untersucht hatte. Alwa schlug einen sanften Gong, wenn sie bereit für den nächsten Besucher war, der Sekretär kontrollierte die Täfelchen und sammelte sie ein. Alle anderen Ratsuchenden konnten sich die Wartezeit im Berg vertreiben ohne ihren Platz zu verlieren, etwas essen oder Besorgungen machen und nebenbei natürlich Gold im Erebor ausgeben. Dori verfeinerte sein System immer mehr, sodass der Ablauf immer reibungsloser gelang und Alwa ihre Sprechzeiten langsam wieder ausdehnen konnte. Wer zum Beispiel Mondtags ein grünes Täfelchen mit einer hohen Nummer bekommen hatte und doch nicht mehr gehört werden konnte, kam Baumtag vor den neu verteilten roten Baumtagstäfelchen an die Reihe. An einem Nachmittag im Monat waren nur per Voranmeldung verteilte Termine für weitgereiste Gästen vergeben, um die sich der Sekretär kümmerte und jeden ersten und dritten Mondtag war kein Sprechtag, weil Alwa an diesen Tagen mit Thorin bei Gericht saß. Nachdem gleich am Anfang ein schwunghafter Handel mit gefälschten Täfelchen aufkam, sorgte Dori für fälschungssichere Tafeln mit Goldsiegel. Er ging so vollkommen in dieser selbst gestellten Aufgabe auf, dass Thorin ihn zu sich rief, ihm von ganzem Herzen dankte und ihm den neu geschaffenen Posten von Alwas Zeremonienmeister anbot. Dori, der natürlich wie die anderen Gefährten eigentlich nicht mehr auf Arbeit angewiesen war, nahm gerne an. Seit Ori ausgezogen war, wurde ihm zuhause die Zeit lang. Er bekam noch drei Leute zur Seite gestellt und sorgte von nun an für Ruhe im Saal und Ordnung in der Halle. Und er trug seine prächtige Uniform mit Stolz.

Dwalin stand am Rande des Übungsplatzes und beobachtete mürrisch die Anstrengungen seiner Ausbilder mit den neuen Rekruten. Er fuhr sich ärgerlich über den Schädel und brüllte ein paar barsche Anweisungen. Plötzlich bemerkte er aus dem Augenwinkel heraus neben sich eine Bewegung und sah sich um. Alwa stand neben ihm. Sie blickte zu ihm auf.

Es war Mondtag Mittag und heute Vormittag hatte sie neben Thorin, der die oberste Instanz der Rechtsprechung im Reich war, im Schiedssaal gesessen. Seit sie dies tat, waren die Anliegen deutlich weniger geworden. Es hatte sich herumgesprochen, dass in allen Fällen, in denen es um Wahrheit oder Lüge ging, Thorin sich an seine Gemahlin wandte und sie mit ein oder zwei gezielten Fragen den Lügner entlarvte. Übrig blieben jetzt meist nur die Fälle, in denen es um die Auslegung der Gesetze ging. Hierbei konnte sie zwar nicht helfen, denn Thorin traf eine Entscheidung nach Beratung mit seinen Rechtsgelehrten, trotzdem freuten sich beide auf diese gemeinsamen Tage. Er hatte sie gerne bei sich. Sie saß königlich geschmückt und lächelnd neben Thorin und verfolgte schweigend das Geschehen. Und er sah sich hin und wieder voller Stolz zu ihr um. So war es auch heute Vormittag gewesen. Die beiden einzigen Fälle, die vorgebracht wurden, waren rasch entschieden. Den Rest des Tages hatte sie nun für sich und jetzt stand sie also, barfuß wie immer, vor Dwalin, der sich erstaunt verbeugte.

„Hoheit?", entfuhr es ihm verwundert.

„Bring mir das Reiten bei", sagte sie schlicht.

„Wieso?", brummte er verdutzt.

„Ich möchte zum Erntefest nach Thal neben Thorin reiten", antwortete sie.

„Das sind nur noch acht Tage", überlegte Dwalin und kratzte sich am Kinn.

„Ist Reiten so schwierig?", fragte sie gelassen.

„Schwierig nicht. Es braucht Übung. Und Übung braucht Zeit", brummte er.

„Können wir es versuchen?", fragte sie weiter.

„Klar", meinte Dwalin.

„Jetzt gleich?".

Dwalin ächzte.

„Natürlich, Hoheit".

„Schön!", freute sie sich.

Dwalin führte sie zu Dwins Pony in den Ställen.

„Das ist Dwins Leni", knurrte er.

Alwa streckte stumm ihre Hand aus und Leni schnupperte daran. Sie kam näher und schien die fremde Zwergin mit gespitzten Ohren zu begutachten.

„Ich bin Alwa", sagte Alwa.

Leni schnaubte sachte und drängte ihren großen Kopf an Alwas Schulter.

Alwa lachte leise und sah Dwalin glücklich an.

Der seufzte. Er griff sich Dwins Sattel, erklärte allerhand über Satteldruck, Widerrist und Lederpflege und sattelte Leni nebenbei mit geübter Hand. Dann holte er ein paar Stiefel aus der Stube der Reitknechte.

„Ohne geht´s diesmal nicht", brummte er und hielt sie ihr hin. Gehorsam stieg sie hinein.

„Den linken Fuß hier hinein, hoch und herum!", wies er sie an und hielt ihr den Bügel zurecht.

Alwa zog sich ächzend in die Höhe und schob ihr rechtes Bein langsam über den Rücken des Ponys. Alles andere als elegant, aber sie schaffte es. Dwalin setzte ihr den rechten Fuß sicher in den Steigbügel, prüfte die Höhe und nahm die Zügel.

„Brecht Euch bitte nicht den Hals, Hoheit, wenn Euch mein Leben lieb ist", brummte er.

„Na gut", lachte sie.

„Festhalten", knurrte Dwalin dann schroff und führte Leni langsam in die Reithalle. Hier wurden gerade zwei andere Ponys von den Reitknechten bewegt und Dwalin schickte sie mit einem Wink hinaus. Er führte Leni zwei Runden im Kreis, wobei er Alwa immer im Blick behielt. Ihre Wangen glühten vor Aufregung und Dwalin musste schmunzeln.

„Wieso habt Ihr das nicht früher gelernt?", fragte er.

„Dan meinte, es wäre zu gefährlich. Weil ich ja damals nicht wirklich wach war. Ich habe soviel verpasst!", antwortete sie.

„Hmm", brummte er.

Dann holte er die lange Leine und ließ Leni weiter im Kreis gehen.

„Rücken gerade! Schultern zurück!", bellte er.

„He! Wie redest Du denn mit Deiner Königin?", unterbrach ihn eine barsche Stimme.

Thorin stand grinsend am Eingang und beobachtete sie. Alwa erschrak, geriet ein wenig aus dem Gleichgewicht, fing sich aber wieder. Sie lachte.

„Das macht soviel Spaß!", rief sie.

„Aber ob das bis zum Erntefest klappt mit dem alleine Reiten, weiß ich nicht", knurrte Dwalin zweifelnd.

Thorin kam heran und Dwalin drückte ihm die Leine in die Hand.

„Hier. Mach Du weiter", brummte er verlegen, „Ich hab eigentlich auch ganz was anderes zu tun".

„Danke!", rief Alwa ihm hinterher. Dwalin hob nur die Hand in Erwiderung und stapfte hinaus.

Leni war stehengeblieben, als Dwalin ging und Thorin ruckte an der Leine und schnalzte mit der Zunge. Folgsam setzte sich das brave Tier wieder in Bewegung.

„Du willst also reiten lernen?", fragte er belustigt.

Sie nickte und kämpfte mit dem Gleichgewicht. Glucksend hielt sie sich am Sattelknauf fest.

„Aber Dwalin behält wohl recht. Übung braucht mehr Zeit als ich bis dahin habe", meinte sie bedauernd.

Thorin ließ sie noch ein paar Runde weiter reiten und schlug schließlich vor, zusammen noch etwas zu essen, bevor er wieder ins Amt musste. Er holte die Leine ein und Leni kam auf ihn zu. Er griff ihr Halfter und trat an ihre Seite. Alwa glitt aus den schweren Stiefeln, die in den Steigbügeln zurückblieben und ließ sich in seine Arme fallen. Er hatte das so nicht kommen sehen und strauchelte auf dem weichen Untergrund des Platzes. Sie landeten beide ausgelassen lachend in Sand und Sägespänen am Boden. Sie obenauf. Alwa war von der ungewohnten körperlichen Anstrengung erhitzt und ihre Augen leuchteten. Sie küsste ihn hingebungsvoll.

„Reiten fühlt sich gut an", raunte sie ihm zu und presste drängend ihre Mitte an ihn.

Erstaunt sah er sie an und setzte zu einem Einwand an, aber sie verschloss ihm den Mund mit ihren zarten Küssen.

„Jetzt. Bitte!", flüsterte sie endlich.

Thorin warf einen Blick zur Tür, schalt sich dann aber einen Narren. Dies war sein Haus und sein Weib. Er konnte hier tun und lassen, was er wollte. Wer wollte ihn denn zurechtweisen?

Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine großen Hände und sah ihr tief in ihre klaren Augen. Ihr wurde schwindelig von dem schäumendem Glücksgefühl, das dabei in ihr aufstieg. Langsam zog er sie zu einem langen, tiefen Kuss zu sich. Sie seufzte selig. Mit beiden Händen packte er ihre Hüften, schob ein Knie zwischen ihre Beine und rieb seinen Oberschenkel an ihrem Schoß. Sie keuchte.

„Du willst also gerne reiten?", fragte er rau.

Sie war sich nicht gänzlich sicher, wie die Frage gemeint war, aber sie nickte.

Ohne den Blick von ihr zu wenden, raffte er ihren Rock aus dem Wege und machte sich an seinem Gürtel zu schaffen. Dann fasste er unter ihren Rock und zerriss das störende Höschen. Das Geräusch des reißenden Stoffes ließ sie erschrocken nach Luft schnappen.

„Na, da wollen wir Deine erste Reitstunde noch ein wenig...mhm", er suchte nach dem richtigen Wort.

„Vertiefen?", schlug sie vor.

„Alwa, Alwa. Was ist nur aus der unschuldigen Zwergin geworden, die Mittsommer zu mir kam?", fragte er mit gut gespielter Verzweiflung.

„Hier ist sie doch! Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich jetzt tun soll, Thorin", lachte sie verlegen.

„Ich wette, Du kommst dahinter. Ich gebe Dir einfach einen kleinen … mhm… Fingerzeig", erwiderte er grinsend.


	38. Chapter 38

Alwa fuhr mit der Kutsche zum Erntefest. Aber sie war bis Hísimё soweit, dass sie selber ein Stückchen im Schritt oder Trab reiten konnte. Thorin hatte ihr das schönste und sanfteste Pony gekauft, das für Gold zu haben war. Eine Windfarbfalbe in einem hübschen Grau mit heller Mähne. Alwa nannte sie Otta. Dazu Sattel und Zaumzeug vom Allerfeinsten und mehrere Paar wunderschöne Reitstiefel. Wann immer es ihre Zeit und das Wetter erlaubte, ritten sie abends noch eine kleine Weile zusammen aus. Er zeigte ihr die nähere Umgebung und meistens beschlossen sie den Abend auf einer kleinen Anhöhe, von der aus man einen guten Blick auf die Eisenberge im Osten hatte. Danach ritten sie langsam zurück, bevor es ganz dunkel wurde. Alwa hatte in der Vergangenheit kaum jemals im Leben den Berg verlassen. Alles war aufregend und neu für sie. Und auch wenn die Weite der Welt draußen sie manchmal ein wenig ängstigte, liebte sie diese Ausflüge an Thorins Seite. Und sie genoss ihre eigene, kleine Freiheit, selber reiten zu können.

Alwas Leib begann sich zu runden und es kamen erste Gerüchte über eine Schwangerschaft der Königin auf.

Vor zwei Wochen hatte Alwa Thorin überraschend mitten am Tage im Amt aufgesucht. Sie stand plötzlich wortlos und barfuß in der Tür und ihre Augen leuchteten. Der König hatte seine Besprechung unterbrochen und die anwesenden Zwerge hinausgeschickt.

„Mahal!", ächzte er als sie alleine waren, „Das war Rettung im letzten Augenblick! Diese endlosen Querelen bringen mich um den letzten Verstand. Komm her, Schatz. Was ist denn?".

Er zog sie zu sich auf seinen Armstuhl am Schreibtisch. Schweigend lehnte sie sich an ihn, nahm seine Hand und legte sie auf ihren Unterleib. Er wusste nicht recht, worauf sie hinaus wollte und sah sie fragend an, bis er plötzlich ganz deutlich Bewegungen unter seiner Handfläche spürte. Sein Kind. Er konnte es fühlen! Erschrocken, fast entsetzt, keuchte er auf und suchte Alwas Blick. Ihr glückliches Lächeln schwand. Forschend und ein wenig enttäuscht betrachtete sie ihn.

Er hatte ihr geglaubt, dass sie schwanger war. Dachte er. Und doch. Die tatsächliche Anwesenheit dieses kleinen Fremden im Leib seiner Gemahlin mit eigenen Händen zu spüren, verstörte ihn mit einem Male maßlos. Er erhob sich, ließ sie auf seinem Stuhl Platz nehmen, fiel vor ihr auf die Knie und presste behutsam sein Gesicht an ihren Bauch. Und mit jedem kleinen Stupser, den er fühlte, nahm der Aufruhr in seinem Innern zu.

„Was, wenn er unter den Fluch meiner Familie fällt? Thrors Wahnsinn! Und meiner auch! Mein Blut bringt kein Glück. Alwa! Was, wenn er leidet darunter? Wenn er mich hasst dafür?", raunte er aufgewühlt.

Sie seufzte.

„Sssch, sei ganz ruhig, mein Herz. Fredrin wird frei vom Goldwahn Deiner Väter sein. Genau wie Fíli und Kíli frei davon waren. Aber auch er wird Leid erfahren. So wie wir alle. Aber es sollte ihn nicht brechen. Er wird unser beider Stärke haben. Und er wird Dich lieben. Hab Vertrauen", flüsterte sie sanft und strich ihm zärtlich über das Haar.

Sie spürte, wie er mehrmals tief Luft holte und langsam zur Ruhe kam. Ein besonders heftiger Tritt ließ Alwa glucksend auflachen.

„Na, na, Fredrin! Tu Deiner Mutter nicht weh", sagte Thorin und küsste noch etwas zögerlich ihren Bauch. Er sah zu ihr auf und sein Blick war voller Dankbarkeit. Sie nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste seine Stirn.

Das war jetzt vierzehn Tage her und seitdem war Thorin noch fürsorglicher um sie bedacht als sonst. Heute kehrten sie gerade von ihrem abendlichen Ausritt zurück, als ein heftiger, eisiger Regenschauer sie überraschte. Wie kleine Nadelstiche prasselten die Tropfen, vom Wind gejagt, auf ihre Gesichter und Hände. Die Abende waren jetzt schon empfindlich kalt. Aber als sie losritten, war es noch sonnig und klar gewesen. Sie beeilten sich, zurückzukommen. Die Tore waren schon in Sichtweite, als Alwa plötzlich ihre Stute zügelte, sich an die Brust griff und schwankte.

„Alwa!", brüllte Thorin und riss sein Pony herum.

Er kam zu spät, um ihren Sturz zu verhindern. Alwa glitt von Ottas Rücken, langsam und mit abwesendem Blick und landete auf dem aufgeweichten Boden. Als er zu ihr stürzte, hatte sie sich schon wieder halbwegs aufgerichtet.

„Ama. Ama ist tot", sagte sie tonlos und hielt sich an ihm fest.

Er umarmte sie. Drei der Torwachen kamen gerannt, einer übernahm die Ponys und zwei hielten eine Decke, unter deren Schutz Thorin Alwa aufhalf und sie zurück in den Berg brachte. Als sie später im Bett lag und stumm um ihre alte Vertraute trauerte, ging er hinunter zu Oin. Er erzählte ihm von dem Sturz, der glücklicherweise glimpflich verlaufen zu sein schien und davon, dass Alwa ein Kind trug. Und er bat ihn, nach ihr zu sehen. Oin war dermaßen außer sich vor Freude als er von der Schwangerschaft erfuhr, dass der König verlegen lächeln musste.

„Thorin, das ist wunderbar! Wunderbar, hörst Du? Ein Kind für Dein Haus! Vielleicht sogar ein Thronfolger! Wir haben das alle so sehr gehofft für Euch. Für Dich besonders. Nach allem was gewesen ist.. Und Kindsbewegungen sind schon zu spüren? Da habt Ihr wahrlich keine Zeit vergeudet, was? Verzeih! Das geht mich natürlich gar nichts an. Aber dann braucht Ihr nicht mich, Thorin. Wende Dich an Winni. Sie ist die erfahrenste Hebamme, die wir haben. Wollen wir eben zusammen hingehen? Sie hat ihre Räume nicht weit von hier", sagte er begeistert.

Thorin wunderte sich, dass er nicht einfach nach ihr schickte, aber als er ihre Räume betrat und eine ihrer Gehilfinnen sie zu ihr führten, war klar, dass die alte Winni eine Persönlichkeit war, die man nicht nach Gutdünken herumschickte.

„Sieh an. Der König. Dann ist doch was dran an den Gerüchten? Schön, schön! Bei Eurer Geburt hab ich damals als Lehrhebamme geholfen. Oder war es der Bruder? Bei der Schwester war ich dabei, dass weiß ich noch… Na, der Mutter war es gleich. Gelitten hat sie jedes Mal...".

Oin unterbrach sie vorsichtig.

„Winni, es geht nicht um das, was war. Es geht um die Königin hier und heute. Sie ist schwanger und sie ist gestürzt. Kommst Du jetzt bitte?", bat er.

„Ja, doch! Du nimmst meine Tasche, Junge", sagte sie an Oin gewandt und erhob sich ächzend, „Wo ist mein Stock? Danke, Junge".

Ein halbe Stunde später waren die drei bei Alwa, die schon fast eingeschlafen war. Erstaunt sah sie auf, als Thorin mit Oin und Winni hereinkam und der König wünschte plötzlich, er hätte vorher mit ihr über seinen Gang zu Oin gesprochen. Oin stellte die Tasche neben das Bett, holte einen Stuhl für Winni und trat dann zur Seite.

„Danke", ächzte die Alte, setzte sich und tätschelte Alwas Hand, „Mein Name ist Winni und ich bin Hebamme. Du bist also gestürzt heute, Kind?".

Alwa nickte und warf Thorin einen kurzen, unwilligen Blick zu. Winni, die sofort merkte, dass die Königin nicht glücklich über ihr Kommen war, fragte:

„Soll ich die Kerle raus schicken, damit wir ungestört sind?"

Alwa nickte wieder.

„So, Jungens! Also raus mit Euch!", fuhr sie Oin und Thorin barsch an und zeigte mit ihrem knochigen Zeigefinger auf die Tür.

Thorin, der Winnis Ton ihm gegenüber überhaupt nicht schätzte, wollte ärgerlich etwas einwenden, aber Oin zog ihn mit sich hinüber ins Nebenzimmer.

„Wir warten nebenan", sagte er.

Im Zimmer nebenan gab Thorin dem Mobile an der Decke einen unsanften Schubs und die Planten begannen, um die Sonne zu rasen.

„Lass gut sein, Thorin. Sie ist ein wenig gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber sie ist wirklich gut", sagte Oin beschwichtigend.

Der König warf sich in einen der Sessel und wartete zähneknirschend. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sich die Tür öffnete. Zu seinem Entsetzen liefen Winni die Tränen über das faltige Gesicht, als sie heraustrat. Die beiden Zwerge sprangen auf.

„Mahal, was ist? Was ist mit der Königin?", entfuhr es Oin als erstes.

„Hm?", fragte die alte Winni geistesabwesend und wischte sich mit einem Tuch die Augen, „Ach so. Der geht es sehr gut. Alles bestens. Sie ist recht sicher mit dem Tag der Empfängnis. Demnach wird es Ende Súlimё soweit sein. Das ist auch mein Eindruck. Ich komme nächste Woche noch einmal nachschauen. Wenn sonst etwas ist, wisst ihr, wo ihr mich findet. Und jetzt habe ich noch etwas anderes zu tun. Oin, nimm meine Tasche und zeig mir eben, wo Dwin und Dwalin wohnen, ja?".

Oin nickte, nahm ihr die schwere Tasche ab und bot ihr seinen Arm. Winni seufzte dankbar und hakte sich bei ihm unter.

„Danke Oin, ich bin doch in letzter Zeit recht kurzatmig".

Mit einem Nicken zu Thorin hinüber gingen die beiden hinaus. Thorin hörte noch, dass Oin sie neugierig fragte, ob es bei Dwin etwas Neues gäbe, das er wissen sollte, aber Winni lachte nur ihr meckerndes Lachen und meinte, das ginge ihn überhaupt nichts an.

Thorin ging hinüber zu Alwa. Sie sah ihm mit leichtem Vorwurf im Blick entgegen.

„Alwa, ich wollte nur wissen, ob alles in Ordnung ist nach dem Sturz. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht", sagte er und zog unduldsam die Stirn in Falten.

„Es war alles in Ordnung. Und ich hätte es gerne meiner Mutter als erste erzählt, bevor sie es morgen in der Markthalle von ihrer Gemüsehändlerin erfährt, die es vom Nachbarn der Schwägerin des Nachtkuriers weiß", sagte Alwa ruhig und lächelte seufzend, „Und ich hätte es gerne Ama erzählt. Aber nun ist es eh spät".

Sie begann zu weinen, streckte die Arme nach ihm aus und er zog sie in eine tröstende Umarmung.

„Wird sie es nicht wissen? Ich meine… Auf der anderen Seite?", fragte er leise.

„Ich könnte es ihr dort sagen, aber es ist nicht dasselbe. Ich werde dort nicht ihre Freude sehen und nicht ihre Arme um mich fühlen", schluchzte sie, „Ich hätte es ihr früher sagen müssen. Ich wusste doch, dass sie gehen wird. Zu was ist die Gabe nutze, wenn ich dann nicht das Richtige tue? Ach, Ama. Ama, es tut mir so leid!", schluchzte sie.

„Vielleicht hat sie es gewusst. Sie hat Dich besser gekannt, als jeder andere. Geahnt hat sie es bestimmt", versuchte Thorin sie zu trösten.

Alwa sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Vielleicht", sagte sie seufzend.

„Und was hast Du mit der komischen Alten gemacht, dass sie so aufgelöst war?", fragte Thorin dann, um sie auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

Alwa seufzte.

„Wala hat gesagt, dass niemand zu viel über seinen eigenen Tod wissen sollte und das ist sicher richtig. Aber ich habe beschlossen, bei Winni eine Ausnahme zu machen. Sie hat so vielen Müttern in Not und so vielen Kindern auf die Welt geholfen und ist doch selber jetzt im Alter ganz alleine. Sie hat Angst davor, jahrelang gebrechlich auf fremde Hilfe angewiesen zu sein. Darüber haben wir lange gesprochen. Ich sehe ihren Tod sanft und unerwartet im Schlaf zu ihr kommen. Das habe ich ihr gesagt", antwortete Alwa.

„Da wird Wala Dir ja was erzählen", meinte Thorin schmunzelnd.

„Mag sein. Aber ich treffe meine eigenen Entscheidungen", erwiderte sie schlicht, „Und ich habe Winni nicht gesagt, dass es schon nächste Woche soweit sein wird".

Es klopfte hart.

„Geh´ Du mal! Ich hab die Hände voller Teig!", rief Dwin.

Dwalin erhob sich grummelnd. Finn hatte Feierabend und Balin war drüben bei Ori. Es klopfte noch einmal und Dwalin riss ungehalten die Tür auf. Vor ihm stand Winni und holte gerade noch einmal mit ihrem Stock aus, um an die Tür zu hämmern. Dwalin sah stirnrunzelnd auf sie herunter, während Oin hinter ihr stand und grinste.

„Na, endlich", keuchte Winni, „Und jetzt mach Platz. Ich muss mich setzen".

„Dwin!", brüllte Dwalin über seine Schulter zurück, während Winni an ihm vorbei in die Wohnung humpelte und sich ächzend auf eine Bank im Flur setzte. Dwin kam aus der Küche geeilt, trocknete sich mit einem Handtuch die Hände und stutzte, als sie die alte Hebamme sah.

„Winni! Das ist ja eine Überraschung! Und Oin. Guten Abend. Kommt doch durch ins Wohnzimmer", sagte sie überrascht.

„Danke, Oin. Du kannst jetzt eigentlich gehen", sagte Winni grinsend.

„Nichts da. Jetzt will ich es auch wissen", meinte er und kam rasch herein.

Oin half Winni auf und ging mit ihr am Arm die paar Schritte weiter in die Stube. Dwin wollte folgen, aber Dwalin packte sie fest am Arm und zog sie zurück.

„Gibt´s was, das Du mir sagen solltest?", brummte er vorwurfsvoll.

„Was? Nein. Nein, verdammt! Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum sie hier ist!", zischte Dwin ihm ärgerlich zu. Sie riss sich los und funkelte ihn zornig an.

„Hören kann ich noch vortrefflich!", keifte Winni aus dem Nebenzimmer, „Hört auf zu streiten und kommt jetzt her! Ich bin müde. Die Königin schickt mich".

„Die Königin?", knurrte Dwalin verdutzt.

Dwin zuckte die Schultern.

Wortlos kamen beide in die Stube und setzten sich.

„Die Königin schickt Dich zu uns?", fragte Dwin erstaunt.

„Ja. Sie meint, Du bist seit Wochen schwanger und merkst es nicht", sagte die Alte ächzend.

„Ich…? Nein... Das kann nicht sein. Mir ist morgens gar nicht schlecht… Es ist nicht wie letztes Mal. Mir geht es wirklich gut", sagte sie ungläubig.

„So soll es ja auch sein. Wann hattest Du Deine letzte Blutung?", fragte Winni.

„Weiß ich gar nicht. Es kam nicht regelmäßig, seit ich das Kind verloren hab. Da hab ich ganz den Überblick verloren. Länger her ist es schon...", räumte Dwin ein und sah sich hilfesuchend nach Dwalin um.

Der fasste schweigend ihre Hand und drückte sie fest.

„Wenn die Königin es sagt", brummte er leise.

„Ja, das denke ich eigentlich auch", sagte Winni, „Ich schau mir das jetzt an. Wenn es wirklich schon eine Weile her ist, kann ich es vielleicht sogar gleich bestätigen, sonst kommst Du bitte ab nächste Woche regelmäßig zu mir. Wir sollten das dann im Auge behalten, hörst Du?", wies sie Dwin an.

Die Hebamme schickte Oin und Dwalin für die Untersuchung hinaus.

Dwins Wangen waren vor Aufregung und Freude hochrot, als sie danach zu Dwalin lief und ihm um den Hals fiel.

„Oh, Dwalin! Hoffentlich geht diesmal alles gut!", hauchte sich mit bebender Stimme und ihre Augen schwammen in Tränen.

„Das wird es ganz sicher. Ich denke, Ende Lótessё wird es soweit sein", sagte Winni, die hinterher gekommen war, beruhigend.

Sie tätschelte Dwin den Arm.

„Erst die Königin und zwei Monate später Du, Dwin! Das wird das glücklichste Jahr im Erebor seit langer, langer Zeit!", freute sich Oin lachend.

„Das konntest Du nicht für Dich behalten, was? Schwätzer!", keifte Winni ärgerlich, doch dann fuhr sie lächelnd fort: „Na, komm Oin. Lassen wir die beiden ihn Ruhe".

Dwin und Dwalin hörten nur mit halbem Ohr ihre Worte. Sie verabschiedeten die Gäste immer noch Hand in Hand und kaum war die Tür hinter denen ins Schloss gefallen, umarmte der Dwalin seine Gemahlin. Er hielt sie lange einfach an sich gepresst. Ihm fehlten die Worte.

Endlich blickte sie auf in seine grau-grünen Augen.

„Ich hab soviel zu tun gehabt die letzte Zeit… Ich hab es nicht gemerkt. Ich hab gar nicht mehr dran gedacht. Aber… Wir werden ein Kind haben. Dwalin! Ein Kind!", flüsterte sie endlich stockend.

Am anderen Tag klopfte es an der Tür der Hebammen und eine der Lehrhebammen öffnete. Sie führte den Besucher, der sich sichtlich unwohl fühlte, zu Winni, die in ihrem Zimmer am Schreibtisch saß.

„Danke, Gesa. Du kannst gehen", sagte sie.

Als die Zwergin die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, wies die Alte auf den freien Besuchersessel.

„Ich nehme an, wenn etwas mit Dwin wäre, wärst Du nicht so stumm. Was kann ich für Dich tun, Dwalin?", fragte sie.

Dwalin knetete seine Finger und schwieg.

„Oin ist nicht hier. Nichts was Du jetzt sagst, wird diesen Raum verlassen. Das verspreche ich Dir, Dwalin", sagte Winni ernst.

„Ich muss wissen, ob… Ah, verdammt!", begann er und brach ab.

Winni lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und wartete geduldig.

„An dem Tag… Ich mein, als das mit dem Kindchen war… Davor mein ich... Da hab ich bei ihr gelegen. Und ich meine, nicht nur gelegen...".

Er war jetzt hochrot im Gesicht. Winni sah, wie schwer es dem gestandenen Zwerg fiel, über diese Dinge mit ihr zu reden. Sie nickte schweigend und ließ ihm Zeit, die richtigen Worte zu finden. Dwalin fuhr sich mit der Hand über den kahlen Schädel.

„Verdammt, ich habe sie richtig hart genommen! Und ich muss wissen, ob das schuld war am Tod des Kindchens. Ich denk das immer und ich hab mir das nie verziehen. Ich muss es wissen. Damit es nicht noch mal passiert!", brachte er endlich heraus.

Winni dachte einen Moment lang nach und beugte sich dann vor.

„Nein, Dwalin. Meiner Meinung nach, hat Euer Beieinander nichts damit zu tun. Es ging ihr von Anfang an nicht gut in der Schwangerschaft. Meiner Erfahrung nach wäre es früher oder später auf jeden Fall dazu gekommen. Ob es jetzt der Aufruhr ihrer Gefühle war oder der Sturz dort unten, der es letztendlich ausgelöst hat? Wer will das sagen? Es ist geschehen. Es ist vorbei. Für jetzt gilt: Das erste Drittel dieser Schwangerschaft ist fast überstanden und es geht ihr so gut, dass sie das Werden des Kindes gar nicht bemerkt hat. Alles ist in bester Ordnung. Das bedeutet für Dich: Erlaubt ist, was ihr gefällt. Irgendwann wird der Bauch im Wege sein oder ihr vielleicht die Berührung zu viel sein. Dann ist ein bisschen Herumprobieren gefragt. Du hast heute diesen Gang zu mir auf Dich genommen und diese Frage gestellt. Du liebst sie wirklich. Das sehe ich. Das ist das Allerwichtigste. Sei aufmerksam, nimm ihr ab, was Du kannst und freut Euch gemeinsam auf das Kind. Wenn die Geburt erst überstanden ist, wird es anstrengend und aufregend genug", war Winnis Antwort.

Dwalin seufzte so tief und derart erleichtert, dass Winni lächelte. Als er gegangen war, kam Gesa mit zwei Bechern Tee zu Winni. Sie reichte ihr den einen und setzte sich zu ihr.

„Danke", ächzte die Alte.

„Wie geht es Dir heute?", fragte Gesa und sah sie besorgt an.

Winni winkte ab und antwortete nicht.

„Hast Du dem Vater gesagt, was die Königin noch gesehen hat?", fragte sie weiter.

„Nein. Sollen sie erst einmal diese erste Neuigkeit verdauen. Sobald ich es selber feststellen kann, sag ich es ihnen. Wichtig ist, dass wir es wissen. Oder besser gesagt, dass Du es weißt. Ich denke nicht, dass ich es sein werde, die sie dabei begleiten wird", erwiderte Winni müde.

Gesa ächzte.

„Sag nicht so etwas. Ich bin nicht bereit dafür. Ich kann das hier nicht alleine...", begann sie, aber Winni unterbrach sie ungerührt.

„Unsinn! Du bist seit über fünfzig Jahren bei mir. Du kannst und Du wirst unsere Aufgaben hier über kurz oder lang ohne mich erfüllen. Und Du wirst sie gut erfüllen. Das weiß ich. Deshalb kann ich auch in Ruhe abtreten. Du wirst weiter ausbilden, Mütter betreuen und Geburten begleiten. Und wenn es stimmt, was die Königin sagt, wird diese Geburt für Aufsehen sorgen. So etwas hat es seit über hundert Jahren nicht gegeben. Einhundertundeinundzwanzig Jahre, um genau zu sein. Und Du wirst sie dabei begleiten".

„Dann sollte ich wohl besser noch einmal in die Lehrbücher schauen und mir aufschreiben, was ich an Fragen an Dich habe. Du redest mir in letzter Zeit viel zu viel von Deinem Abtreten, liebe Winni", antwortete Gesa sanft lächelnd, erhob sich und nahm die leeren Becher.

„Tu das, meine Gute. Und besser heute als morgen", erwiderte Winni seufzend und nickte.


	39. Chapter 39

Als Gesa eine Woche später morgens zur Arbeit kam, fand sie die Tür verschlossen vor. Sie ahnte, was auf sie zukam und öffnete die Räume rasch mit ihrem eigenen Schlüssel. Sie fand Winni wie friedlich schlafend in ihrem Bett vor. Doch als sie näher trat und sanft über ihre Wange strich, war klar, dass ihre alte Lehrmeisterin im Schlaf von ihnen gegangen war.

Viele im Erebor nahmen Anteil am Tod der alten Hebamme. In fast jeder Familie war sie gut bekannt und hoch geschätzt. Auch Dwin war sehr traurig. Dwalin bezahlte für eine prächtige Bestattung ohne Aufhebens davon zu machen und beide waren der Königin dankbar, dass sie gerade noch zur rechten Zeit den Anstoß für den Besuch bei Ihnen gegeben hatte.

Alwa selber war noch immer auf Besuch in den Eisenbergen, wohin sie zur Bestattung von Ama gereist war. Bald würde der einbrechende Winter und ihre fortgeschrittene Schwangerschaft das Reisen zu beschwerlich machen und so verbrachte sie jetzt noch einmal Zeit mit ihrer Familie. Thorin hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie in der geschlossenen Kutsche fuhr, damit sie vor der Witterung und vor weiteren Stürzen geschützt war. Er konnte sie nicht selber begleiten und schickte deshalb einen ganzen Tross Leibwachen, Dori, ihren Sekretär und Brit mit ihr mit. So fuhr seine Königin mit großem Gefolge vor den Toren der Eisenberge vor. Dori stieg vom Pony und öffnete mit großer Geste die Kutsche. An seiner Hand stieg Alwa aus und erschrak, über die vielen, vielen Schaulustigen, die sich drängten, um „ihre" Seherin, die jetzt die neue Königin des Erebor war, zu sehen. Lauter Jubel setzte ein. Dori drückte ihre Hand und nickte ihr beruhigend zu. Sie lächelte dankbar und schritt warm eingehüllt in einen üppigen Silberfuchspelzmantel, aber barfuß wie viele der Eisenbergzwerge sie noch in Erinnerung hatten, über den ausgelegten Teppich auf den König und seine Gemahlin zu. Dáin und Veri hießen sie herzlich willkommen in ihrer alten Heimat und Veri reichte ihr die Hand. Gemeinsam gingen sie ins Innere. Dáin war stets auf dem Laufenden über alle Neuigkeiten und Gerüchte aus dem Erebor und so hielt er den offiziellen Teil der Begrüßung kurz, damit Alwa nicht zu lange in der zugigen Halle stehen musste. Er war neugierig. Laut seiner Quellen hatte sich seine verwirrte, kleine ehemalige Untertanin nicht nur in die Seherin verwandelt, die sie seit jeher hätte sein sollen, sondern war auch seinem Vetter sehr ans Herz gewachsen und trug sein Kind. Die Verbindung sei außergewöhnlich glücklich für solch einen arrangierten Bund, hieß es allenthalben.

Alwa war sehr froh, dass Dori an ihrer Seite blieb und das Gespräch am Laufen hielt. Denn Konversation zu machen, war ihre Sache nicht. Während Dori mit Dáin und Veri plauderte und scherzte, stand sie still daneben, atmete die vertraute Luft und spürte den vertrauten ausgetretenen Stein unter ihren Füßen. Zuhause sprach alles um sie herum und doch fehlte etwas Wichtiges. Sie schloss die Augen. Ihre Gedanken wanderten zurück zum Erebor, zu Thorin. Sie lächelte in sich gekehrt und die Umstehenden, besonders Dori, der sie stets im Auge behielt, sahen sich schmunzelnd an.

Man ging gemeinsam zu Tisch und dort im gemütlichen Salon warteten schon ihre Eltern und Dan auf sie. Kan war auf einer geschäftlichen Reise unterwegs. Obwohl der Anlass ihres Besuches trauriger Natur war, begrüßte sie Mutter und Vater freudig und dankte Dáin, dass er ihre Familie zu diesem Essen mit eingeladen hatte.

Dan umarmte sie.

„Stimmt es, was man hört, Schwesterchen?", flüsterte er ihr zu.

Sie nickte.

„Und … wann wird es soweit sein?", fragte er weiter und bemühte sich um einen unbefangenen Ausdruck in Gesicht. Aber er war noch nie ein guter Schauspieler gewesen.

Alwa war klar, dass Dan nicht wirklich den Tag der Geburt, sondern den Tag der Empfängnis in Erfahrung bringen wollte.

„Ende Súlimё", antwortete sie leise und sah förmlich, wie Dan im Geiste rasch nachrechnete, „Und bevor Du Dir jetzt grundlos den Kopf zerbrichst, mein lieber Bruder: Ja, es war am Morgen nach dem Bundschluss".

Dan keuchte aufgebracht und ballte die Fäuste.

„Ich hab's doch gewusst! Und er hat versprochen, genau das nicht zu tun! Verdammt!", knurrte er empört.

„Ich habe darauf bestanden", sagte sie ernst.

„Du hast…was?", fragte er mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Dan, dieses Kind ist wichtig für uns alle. Unser Sohn wird einmal ein großer König sein. Ich kann es sehen. Du hast keinen Grund, Deinem Schwager böse zu sein. Er macht mich sehr glücklich", war ihre Antwort.

„Ach, Alwa. Ich wünschte, Du wärst noch immer mein kleines Schwesterchen. Aber ich muss wohl endlich einsehen, dass diese Zeiten vorbei sind", sagte er seufzend, zog sie noch einmal in eine Umarmung und küsste ihre Stirn.

„Zu erwachsen für eine Umarmung von Dir werde ich nie sein", sagte sie lächelnd.

Zur selben Zeit saß Thorin an seinem Schreibtisch und schrieb an Dís. Er hatte ihren Brief an ihn vor sich liegen und bemühte sich, in Worte zu fassen, was ihn dabei bewegte. Sein Entsetzen über ihre Tat und sein schlechtes Gewissen ihr gegenüber. Er hatte sie mit ihren Sorgen völlig allein gelassen und auch nichts von ihrem Leid bemerkt. Mehrere Anläufe waren nötig, bis er einigermaßen zufrieden mit seinem Schreiben war. Es war ein ungewohntes, mühsames Unterfangen fand er und auch das schrieb er ihr. Trotzdem schien ihm das Schreiben eine gute Möglichkeit, all die Dinge durchdacht darzulegen. Was hatte Bard gesagt? Papier sei geduldiger als er? Es war mit Sicherheit auch weniger hitzköpfig als seine Schwester. Er schmunzelte und schrieb das hinzu. Schließlich schloss er mit den Worten:

….

Nichts von dem, was wir hier und heute sind und erreicht haben, wäre unser, wenn Du damals nicht die Kraft besessen hättest, diese grauenhafte Entscheidung zu treffen. Du hast diese zwei Leben geopfert, um unsere Ehre, unsere Familie und unsere Zukunft zu schützen. Und Du hast dieses schreckliche Geheimnis all die Jahre bewahrt und allein getragen. Dafür bin ich Dir heute dankbar, auch wenn es mir schwerfällt, dass zu zuzugeben.

Worüber ich immer noch grüble, ist, was passiert wäre, wenn Du Dich mir damals anvertraut hättest. Aber im Grunde ist es müßig. Jede andere Entscheidung hätte ins Unglück geführt. Uns allen hätte die Schande wie ein Mahlstein um den Hals gehangen. Niemand von uns hätte noch den Kopf hoch erhoben tragen können. Wir wären niemals zum Erebor aufgebrochen. Wären dann Fíli und Kíli noch am Leben? Wahrscheinlich. Aber wären sie dieselben stolzen, aufrechten Zwerge gewesen? Sicher nicht. Und sie hätten uns beide gehasst dafür. Und wir uns selber auch am Ende.

Meine Schuld. Deine Schuld.

Wie konnte es dazu kommen? Weißt Du es? Ich weiß es nicht.

Liebe Schwester!

Dir verdanke ich letztendlich mein jetziges Glück. Meine Krone und meine Königin, auch wenn ich Narr fast zweihundert Jahre alt werden musste, um es zu finden und zu erkennen.

Oh, Dís! Was ich Dir nun zum Schluss erzählen werde, mag Dir wie Hohn erscheinen, nachdem was Du für uns durchgemacht hast. Aber ich will auch nicht, dass Du es als Gerücht von jemand anderem erfährst, wenn es dafür nicht sogar schon zu spät ist.

Alwa wird Ende Súlimё unser erstes Kind zur Welt bringen. Sie sagt, es wird ein Sohn. Und er soll Fredrin heißen. Ich hoffe, dass Du Dich trotz allem was war, mit uns freuen kannst. Ich bin sehr glücklich.

Dein Bruder Thorin

Thorin las seinen Brief noch einmal durch, verschloss ihn mit einem heißen Klumpen Siegellack und drückte seinen Wappenring in die weiche Masse. Er schickte nach einem Boten und trug ihm auf, das Schreiben rasch und nur seiner Schwester persönlich zu übergeben.

Eine gute dreiviertel Stunde später hielt Dís den Brief in Händen.

Tatsächlich hatte Dís noch nichts von den Gerüchten um Alwas Schwangerschaft gehört. Zwischen Eisenbergen und Erebor liefen die Neuigkeiten sehr viel hurtiger hin und her, als zwischen der Menschenstadt und dem Erebor auch wenn die Entfernung ungleich kürzer war. Außerdem war die Königin von Thal in letzter Zeit sehr eingespannt gewesen. Sie arbeitete an einem Gesetzentwurf zum Schutz und zur Selbstbestimmung von werdenden Müttern, suchte Räumlichkeiten und Mitarbeiter für das geplante Beratungshaus und sie warb unter den Frauen der Oberschicht für die Unterstützung ihrer Vorhaben Je mehr sie sich mit dieser Angelegenheit beschäftigte, umso mehr Handlungsbedarf fand sie. Diese Aufgaben hielten sie seit Wochen in Atem.

Jetzt hielt sie erstaunt den Brief ihres Bruders in der Hand und warf Bard einen besorgten Blick zu. Sie saßen mit Tilda und Sigrid beim Abendessen. Sie steckte das Schreiben zunächst ein, bis sie Tilda ins Bett gebracht und der Küche die Anweisungen für morgen gegeben hatte. Dann zog sie sich in ihr Zimmer zurück und brach das Siegel. Sie las mit klopfendem Herzen die Zeilen ihres Bruders. Als sie zum Schluss kam, füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen. Bard kam herein. Sie reichte ihm wortlos das Schreiben.

Beim Lesen dachte er, dass Thorin doch erstaunlich verständnisvoll auf Dís' Eingeständnis reagiert hatte und er war sehr froh darüber. Dann kam er zum Schluss.

„Oh", sagte er und seufzte.

„Das war früher oder später zu erwarten gewesen, nicht wahr?", meinte er leise.

„Natürlich", antwortete Dís mit erstickter Stimme.

„Und? Meinst Du, es gelingt Dir, Dich mit ihnen zu freuen?", fragte er sanft.

„Nein. Ich hätte sie doch in Stücke reißen sollen, als ich die Gelegenheit dazu hatte", ächzte Dís.

Bard schmunzelte und nahm sie in den Arm. Sie weinte stumm.

„Atmen. Tief durchatmen, Liebste. Wenn Du auch noch ein Kind willst, kannst Du Dich ans Waisenhaus wenden. Heute kam wieder ein Tross Flüchtlinge aus Ithilien", sagte er und sah sie fragend an.

„Versuche mich nicht, Bard! Dies ist jetzt mein Kind", sagte sie bestimmt und klopfte auf den Stapel Gesetzbücher auf ihrem Schreibtisch.

„Und das lässt uns nachts sogar durchschlafen".

„Braucht keine Windeln".

„Hat kein Bauchweh".

„Zahnt nicht".

„Ach, Kinder sind etwas Schönes!", sagte er überschwänglich und sah sie lächelnd an.

„Und es ist auch schön, wenn sie groß sind", überlegte sie.

„Nächsten Sommer verheiraten wir Sigrid mit ihrem Müller. Und Tilda bekommen wir auch noch groß. Und dann können wir uns aufs Großelternamt freuen. Dann müssen wir nicht mehr erziehen, sondern können einfach nur verwöhnen, Tante Dís. Wie hört sich das an?", fragte er grinsend.

„Ich liebe Dich", entfuhr es Dís und sie kämpfte immer noch halb lachend und halb weinend mit ihren Tränen.

Das neue Jahr begann und Gesa erschien abends gegen Ende Narvinyё pünktlich zur regelmäßigen Untersuchung bei Dwin. Dwalin öffnete. Dieses Mal hatte er Frühdienst und war zuhause. Sie erwiderte seinen skeptischen Blick, ohne zu blinzeln.

„Und Du weißt genauso Bescheid wie Winni", fragte er mürrisch.

„Ich bin die Beste, die Ihr habt. Ich war fünfzig Jahre bei ihr. Aber weißt Du was? Ich vermisse Winni auch", antwortete sie genauso unfreundlich und drängte sich an ihm vorbei.

Dwins Leibesumfang hatte gewaltig zugenommen und sie arbeitete nur noch halbtags. Zu mehr reichte ihre Kraft nicht, obwohl es ihr durchaus gut ging. Sie lag auf dem Sofa und ließ sie Untersuchung geduldig über sich ergehen.

„Dwalin?", rief Gesa und im nächsten Augenblick stand er in der Tür.

„Was ist?", fragte er besorgt.

Sie hielt das Hörrohr auf den Bauch von Dwin und winkte ihn zu sich.

„Horch mal", forderte sie ihn auf.

Dwin sah sie fragend an. Dwalin legte sein Ohr an das Hörrohr und lauschte.

„Herzschlag", knurrte er und warf Dwin einen freudigen Blick zu, „Aber... irgendwie komisch".

Dwin erschrak, aber die Hebamme fasste beruhigend ihre Schulter. Sie holte einmal tief Luft und sagte dann:

„Keine Sorge. Es hört sich komisch an, weil es nicht ein Kind ist, sondern zwei. Ihr bekommt, so Mahal will, zwei Kinder. Dwin, Du bist mit Zwillingen schwanger".

Beide starrten die Hebamme mit offenem Mund an.

„Was?", hauchte Dwin entgeistert, „Bist Du sicher?".

Gesa nickte.

„Die Königin hat es damals schon Winni gegenüber angekündigt, aber Winni meinte, ich solle es Euch erst sagen, wenn ich es auch zweifelsfrei bestätigen kann. Und das kann ich heute", antwortete sie und deutete auf das Hörrohr.

Dwalin beugte sich noch einmal über Dwin und horchte. Er schloss die Augen und lauschte eine ganze Weile angestrengt. Dann sah er Dwin an und ein glückliches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Zwei", sagte er und schien sein Grinsen gar nicht mehr abstellen zu können.

„Das ist eine kleine Sensation", fuhr die Hebamme fort, „Das hat es seit über einhundertzwanzig Jahren nicht mehr gegeben in unserem Volk. Winni selber hat in ihrem ganzen Leben nur zweimal eine Zwillingsgeburt begleitet. Es ist sehr, sehr selten. Ein großer Segen".

„Himmel!", ächzte Dwin immer noch fassungslos und legte die Hände auf ihren Bauch.

„Zwei!", wiederholte Dwalin und grinste noch immer.

Am fünften Tag des Néminё hatte Dís Geburtstag und lud Dwin und Alwa zu sich nach Thal ein. Beiden ging es gut und so sprach nichts gegen die kurze Fahrt in die Stadt. Der Vorplatz war tief verschneit und die beiden Zwerginnen saßen in warme Pelze gehüllt zusammen im Schlitten. Dwalin und Thorin standen daneben und verabschiedeten sie. Es war abgesprochen, dass die beiden heute nach Dienstschluss nachkommen, noch etwas mitfeiern und sie danach zurück nach Hause begleiten würden.

Die Sonne schien und der Schnee glitzerte blendend hell wohin man auch schaute. Thorin gab dem Zwerg auf dem Schlitten ein Zeichen und der ließ die Ponys antraben. Alwas Leibwache folgte. Alwa und Dwin winkten und genossen das Licht und die frische Luft.

Die beiden Zwerge sahen ihnen nach.

„Verdammt, Dwalin! Hör endlich mit dem blöden Grinsen auf!", fuhr Thorin seinen Hauptmann an und schüttelte ungehalten den Kopf.

Dessen Grinsen wurde noch breiter und er hielt zwei Finger hoch. Nicht zum ersten Mal dieser Tage.

„Zwei, Thorin. Zwei. Guter Schuss, hä?", knurrte Dwalin hämisch grinsend.

„Aber ich war schneller", entgegnete Thorin genervt.

Dwalin warf den Kopf in Nacken und lachte dröhnend.

„Ich frag Alwa nachher mal, was sie von schneller machen hält!".

„Großmaul!", fluchte Thorin ärgerlich und rempelte Dwalin heftig mit der Schulter an, als sie zurück zum Tor gingen.

„Neidhammel", kam es von Dwalin prompt zurück und er erwiderte den Rempler, sodass Thorin in der Schneewehe neben ihnen landete.

Der rappelte sich blitzschnell wieder auf, hechtete auf Dwalin zu, riss ihn mit sich zu Boden und begann, ihn mit Schnee einzuseifen. Bis Dwalin seine Arme zu packen bekam und ihm Schnee in den Kragen stopfte. So ging es hin und her.

Dwin und Alwa sahen sich von unterwegs nach der Rauferei um.

„Das macht dann wohl drei Kinder", seufzte Dwin kopfschüttelnd und Alwa lachte.


	40. Chapter 40

Dís hatte anlässlich ihres Geburtstages am Vormittag einen Empfang im Bürgerhaus gegeben und nachdem dieser offizielle Teil überstanden war, freute sie sich auf das Zusammensein mit Familie und Freunden am Nachmittag und Abend. Tauriel war als erste angekommen und klopfte sich gerade vor der Tür den Schnee von den Stiefeln, als Dwin und Alwa vorfuhren. Dís begrüßte alle herzlich und bald waren die Damen im warm geheizten Wohnzimmer am Erzählen. Geschenke wurden überreicht und es gab Wein für Dís, Tauriel und Sigrid und Tee und Schokolade für Dwin, Alwa und Tilda. Und Berge von Süßigkeiten und Kuchen. Dwin ächzte bei jeder Bewegung.

„Grundgütiger, Dwin! Wie lange hast Du noch?", fragte Dís mitleidig.

„Noch drei Monate etwa. Und ich fühle mich jetzt schon, als ob ich jeden Moment berste", erwiderte Dwin seufzend.

„Es wird alles gut", sagte Alwa abwesend und sah ins Feuer. Sie sah nur halb so rund aus und sollte bereits im nächsten Monat niederkommen.

Dwin lächelte dankbar.

„Darauf verlasse ich mich auch", sagte sie und nahm sich noch ein Stück Kuchen.

Tilda kam mit einem kugeligen Weidenkorb ins Zimmer.

„Bitte Ma, darf ich ihnen die beiden zeigen?", fragte sie mit leuchtenden Augen.

Dís seufzte und nickte zögerlich.

„Aber wenn sie es nicht mögen, nimmst Du sie wieder mit hinaus, ja?".

„Ja, ja! Aber man kann sie doch gar nicht nicht mögen", lachte das Mädchen und öffnete das metallene Türchen am Korb.

Herausgepurzelt kamen zwei grazile Kätzchen. Grau mit schwarzen Pfoten und Ohren und leuchtend hellblauen Augen.

Dwin und Alwa staunten. Haustiere im Berg gab es nicht. Nicht einmal Hunde für die Jagd. Aber Tilda, Sigrid und Tauriel waren entzückt und auch Dís lächelte milde.

„Ich kenne das noch von früher. Meine Menschennachbarin damals, Mathilde, hatte auch eine Katze. Einen großen, fetten, rot getigerten Kater. Sie hat ihn geliebt. Die Menschen mögen so etwas im Haus. Diese hier sind Bards Geburtstagsgeschenk an mich, Oh, guckt Euch das an", sagte sie schmunzelnd und wies auf Tilda, die ganz versunken mit den Tieren spielte.

„Schöne Augen haben sie", meinte Alwa versonnen und beobachtete die Katzen, die elegant und verspielt über die Sessel turnten.

Eine sprang Dwin auf den Schoß und die erschrak. Tauriel, die sah, dass die Zwergin sich nicht recht wohl mit dem Tier fühlte, nahm es ihr rasch ab.

„Die sind wirklich allerliebst. Solche habe ich noch nie irgendwo gesehen", sagte die Elbin und neckte das Kätzchen mit ihrem Finger.

„Au!", lachte sie, als die kleine Katze herzhaft hinein biss.

„Sie kommen aus Nah-Harad. Dort sind sie sehr wertvoll und werden nur für die Reichen und die Tempelanlagen gezüchtet. Wo Bard sie herbekommen hat, kann ich Dir nicht sagen", erwiderte Dís.

„Wenn sie Junge bekommen und die nur halb so hübsch sind, nehme ich eines", sagte Tauriel.

„Abgemacht", lachte Dís.

Dann wandte sie sich an Dwin.

„Seid Ihr Euch denn jetzt mit den Namen einig geworden?", fragte sie.

„Noch nicht so ganz. Wir dachten ja erst an die Namen unserer Väter oder Mütter. Aber ich weiß nicht recht… Vielleicht ist es schwer mit solchen Namen… Ich meine, vielleicht ist es eine Last, Fundin zu heißen und kein großer Krieger zu sein. Oder Rim und zwei linke Hände zu haben. Wisst Ihr, was ich meine?", fragte sie zweifelnd.

„Ja", nickte Tauriel, „Das kann ich mir vorstellen".

„Ich hab ein paar Namen, die mir gefallen würden", meinte Dwin, „Es wäre aber viel einfacher, wenn Alwa uns sagen würde, ob es Jungs oder Mädchen werden. Aber das will sie einfach nicht tun".

Alwa lächelte.

„Ein bisschen spannend soll es doch bleiben", sagte sie.

„Als ob das mit der Geburt nicht schon spannend genug wäre", seufzte Dwin.

Tauriel hatte hübsches elbisches Spielzeug für den zu erwartenden Nachwuchs mitgebracht, denn sie würde Dwin und Alwa vor den Geburten wohl nicht noch einmal sehen und sie wusste nicht, ob sie am Wochenbett im Erebor willkommen sein würde. Als sie sich neben Alwa setzte und ihr das Päckchen gab, nahm Alwa ihre Hand.

„Wir sollten mit Kíli sprechen. Um Deinetwegen. Allerdings nicht mehr vor der Geburt. Dafür reicht meine Kraft im Moment nicht", sagte sie leise zu ihr.

„Ich bin mir gar nicht sicher, ob ich das überhaupt will und ertragen kann", antwortete die Elbin und sah zu Boden.

„Du kannst. Und Du solltest. Schreib mir, wie Du Dich entscheidest", erwiderte Alwa bestimmt.

„Danke. Ich werde darüber nachdenken", murmelte Tauriel.

Der Nachmittag verflog. Bard und Bain kamen nach Hause und Tauriel verabschiedete sich. Sie hatte noch einen weiten Weg nach Hause und es begann gerade wieder heftig zu schneien. Eine halbe Stunde später trafen Balin, Ori, Dwalin und Thorin ein und man aß gemeinsam zu Abend. Junkin bediente bei Tisch und Thorin beobachtete ihn. Dies war also der Zwerg, der seiner Schwester in ihren dunkelsten Stunden beigestanden hatte. Ihm hatte sie sich anvertraut und er hatte ihr geholfen. Bedingungslos. Junkin bemerkte seinen Blick und erwiderte ihn unsicher. Dís räusperte sich und sah ihren Bruder warnend an. Und Thorin hob entschuldigend die Hände und senkte seinen Blick.

Bard sprach Dwalin auf die Zwillinge an und Thorin unterbrach ihn aufstöhnend.

„Bitte, Schwager, tu mir das nicht an! Er macht uns sowieso schon alle wahnsinnig damit!", ächzte er.

Dwalin grinste und hielt ihm zwei Finger entgegen. Alles lachte. Es wurde ein entspannter, harmonischer Abend. Die Katzen rollten sich bald laut schnurrend auf Dís' Knien zusammen und sie streichelte sie sachte. Bard, der neben ihr auf dem Sofa saß, hatte den Arm um sie gelegt und sah ihr schmunzelnd zu. Später begleiteten die Zwerge den Schlitten der Zwerginnen wieder mit zurück zum Erebor. Dwin und Alwa waren müde, aber der Ausflug war eine schöne Abwechselung gewesen.

Dwin war seit kurzem ganz zuhause, weil das Stehen auf der Arbeit ihr zu viel wurde. Obwohl die Ruhe ihr gut tat, langweilte sie sich nicht selten. Alwa, die nicht derart körperlich arbeitete, empfing immer noch Ratsuchende, aber auch sie würde Anfang nächsten Monats die Gespräche ruhen lassen.

Danach verbrachte sie ihre Zeit im Sternenzimmer, lag im Sessel dort, las oder blickte einfach nur hinaus. Es war so früh im Jahr immer noch früh dunkel und wenn Thorin sie abends aufsuchte, zog er den zweiten Sessel dicht an den ihren heran und sie sahen bei klarem Himmel die Sterne aufgehen. Manchmal erzählte sie ihm etwas dazu, manchmal schwiegen sie einfach nur. Hand in Hand.

An einem der Abende fragte Thorin, ob sie sich vor der Geburt fürchtete. Zu seinem Erstaunen bejahrte Alwa seine Frage.

„Du scheinst mir immer die Ruhe selber zu sein", sagte er verwundert.

Sie lachte leise.

„Ich weiß ja, dass dem Kind und mir keine echte Gefahr bei der Geburt droht. Aber ich bin nicht tapfer, wenn es darum geht, Schmerzen auszuhalten. Wehen, Blut, Schweiß, reißende Haut... Gesa hat mir ja die Abläufe erklärt. Diese ganze Körperlichkeit... Das macht mir sehr wohl Angst. Ich habe nicht Dwins Durchhaltevermögen", sagte sie und seufzte.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte Dir das alles abnehmen", sagte Thorin leise.

„Da würde ich nicht nein sagen", antwortete Alwa und legte ihre Stirn an seine Schulter.

Je näher der errechnete Tag rückte, umso mehr griff eine freudige Anspannung im ganzen Erebor um sich. Ein Stammhalter für das Hause Durin. Geboren im Berg seiner Vorväter. Wer hätte das vor sechs Jahren noch für möglich gehalten!

Das erste Ziehen im Unterleib überraschte Alwa Ende Sulimё beim Verlassen des Bades am Morgen. Brit, die ihr das Handtuch bereithielt, fragte besorgt:

„Ist alles in Ordnung?".

„Es ist nichts", antwortete Alwa und spürte in sich hinein.

Brit bürstete und flocht ihr sorgfältig die Haare und half ihr beim Anziehen. Dann ging sie, um Alwas Frühstück zu holen. Als sie gerade fort war, setzte eine zweite, leichte Wehe ein. Alwa beschloss, noch abzuwarten. Aber sie konnte nicht still sitzen. Nach dem Frühstück ging sie langsam hinunter zu den Ställen und besuchte Otta, die sie so lange nicht gesehen hatte. Auf dem Weg zurück ließ sie ein weiteres Ziehen im Bauch auf der Treppe innehalten. Sie stieg die Stufen hinauf ins Sternenzimmer, ging umher und versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben und Fredrin in sich zu spüren. Noch immer zögerte sie, die Hebammen rufen zu lassen. Es würde den gesamten Berg in Aufruhr versetzen. Diese letzten stillen Momente der alleinigen Verbundenheit mit ihrem Sohn waren ihr kostbar. Aber der Vormittag verstrich und die Wehen kamen regelmäßiger, rascher und nahmen an Stärke zu. Zuletzt schien ihr Körper nicht mehr ihr selber zu gehorchen.

Beklommen und mit klopfende Herzen ging sie hinunter und rief nach Brit. Es begann also.

Gesa und eine ihrer Lehrhebammen waren rasch zur Stelle. Der Muttermund hatte sich schon ein gutes Stück weit geöffnet. Gesa bat Brit, Thorin Bescheid geben zu lassen. Das Kind war auf dem Weg.

Thorin stand mit Balin im Vorzimmer bei seinem Sekretär, als es klopfte und sein Kammerdiener hereinstürzte. Der König runzelte die Stirn und sah ihn fragend an.

Der Diener verbeugte sich tief.

„Hoheit, Eure Gemahlin liegt in den Wehen. Die Hebammen sind bereits bei ihr", sagte er aufgeregt und leicht außer Atem.

Thorin holte tief Luft, sah Balin an, der ihm lächelnd auf die Schulter klopfte, und eilte dann mit seinem Diener hinaus. Vor Alwas Tür hielt er kurz inne und blickte seinen Kammerdiener an.

„Wie heißt Du eigentlich?", fragte er.

„Kalur", erwiderte dieser, höchst erstaunt über die Frage.

Thorin aber nickte nur und betrat Alwas Zimmer. Die Hebammen erhoben sich und verbeugten sich tief vor ihrem König. Seine Königin lag, halb aufgerichtet im Bett, ein Kissen im Rücken. Ihre Hände lagen auf ihrem Bauch und sie schien aufmerksam nach innen zu spüren. Die letzte Wehe war gerade verebbt und sie atmete heftig. Sie sah Thorin hereinkommen und streckte erleichtert die Hände nach ihm aus. Er trat zu ihr, ergriff ihre eine Hand und küsste ihre Fingerspitzen. Dann sah er sich um.

„Ist Oin nicht hier", fragte er Gesa ärgerlich.

„Nein. Ist jemand krank?", fragte sie amüsiert zurück.

Sie merkte sofort, dass Thorin über diese Antwort in Wut geriet und fügte rasch hinzu: „Verzeiht, aber Eure Gemahlin ist nicht krank. Sie bringt Euer Kind zur Welt und sie macht das großartig".

„Ich werde nach Oin schicken. Ob Dir das passt oder nicht!", fauchte er sie an.

„Er kann gerne kommen", erwiderte Gesa ruhig und wies auf einen freien Stuhl in der Ecke.

Thorin warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu, wollte aber nicht weiter streiten und setzte sich zu Alwa auf die Bettkante.

Sie lächelte ihn an, legte beide Hände um sein Gesicht und sagte:

„Dies ist der Tag!".

Thorin keuchte und schlang seine Arme um sie.

„Du vermagst es immer noch nicht recht zu glauben", flüsterte sie ihm kopfschüttelnd ins Ohr, „Ach, Thorin, mein Herz...".

Eine Wehe setze ein und Alwa krümmte sich mit einem Stöhnen in seinem Arm zusammen.

Gesa gab ihr ruhig Anweisungen zu atmen und der Schmerz verging.

„Geh ruhig. Ich schaffe das", sagte sie dann zuversichtlich zu ihrem Gemahl.

Der König nickte und küsste sie noch einmal zärtlich auf die feuchte Stirn. Wie betäubt erhob er sich und verließ das Zimmer mit einem letzten Blick in ihre hellen Augen.

Langsam ging er den Flur entlang und betrat die Zimmer seines Vaters. Dort setzte er sich in einen der uralten Sessel und dachte zurück an Kílis Geburt. Dís hatte fast einen ganzen Tag in den Wehen gelegen. Es war eine furchtbare Quälerei gewesen. Er hatte sie durch die dünnen Holzwände stöhnen und schreien gehört, während er nebenan Fíli zu beruhigen versuchte, den das Ganze noch viel mehr ängstigte als ihn. Aber als Mathilde ihn schließlich geholt und er seine Schwester auf das höchste besorgt aufgesucht hatte, lag sie erschöpft, aber lächelnd mit ihrem zweiten Sohn im Arm dort in ihrem alten klapprigen Bett. Und die Erinnerung an alle Schmerzen und alle Anstrengung schien bereits zu verblassen.

Diese allerersten Tage mit dem winzigen Zwergling waren so aufregend und so erstaunlich für ihn gewesen. Obwohl sie für Kíli zuerst nur ein paar Windeln aus alten Bettlaken und gebrauchte, viel zu große Jäckchen von Mathildes Kindern hatten, waren sie so unbeschreiblich glücklich gewesen. Er war so froh, dass sie alle bei ihm waren. Eine richtige Familie. Vielleicht fiel es ihm deshalb so schwer, sich mit ganzem Herzen auf Fredrin zu freuen, dachte er. Es schien ihm irgendwie Verrat an Fíli und Kíli. Er überlegte, was seine Neffen ihm wohl sagen würden, wenn er jetzt durch Alwa mit ihnen sprechen könnte. Und was er ihnen sagen würde. Er stand auf und ging grübelnd umher.

Da ging die Tür auf und Dwalin streckte den Kopf herein.

„Ach, hier bist Du", sagte er und kam zu ihm herein, „Balin sagt, es geht los?".

Thorin nickte und stieß laut hörbar die Luft aus.

„Was?", fragte Dwalin stirnrunzelnd.

„Was würde Fíli jetzt sagen, wenn er noch leben würde?", fragte Thorin zurück

„Na, er würde sich freuen. Säße wahrscheinlich im Skemtar zusammen mit Kíli und tränke auf eine leichte Geburt für seine Tante".

„Aber er wäre König geworden ohne dieses Kind", wandte Thorin ein.

„Für Dich wäre er auch König geworden. Aber wenn ihm Dein Sohn das abgenommen hätte, wäre er nicht böse drum gewesen. Bestimmt nicht. Er hätte seinem Vetter bei allem geholfen und ihm jeden Blödsinn beigebracht. Weil… er wollte immer nur Dein Lob, nicht den Thron oder so'n Kränzchen um den Kopf", sagte Dwalin und zeigte auf Thorins Krone, „Na, wer will das schon...".

Thorin schnaufte grinsend.

„Die beiden waren gute Jungs. Und Dein Sohn wird sie nicht ersetzten. Niemand kann das. Nicht in meinem Herz jedenfalls. Aber Dein Sohn wird dazukommen. Ganz sicher", schloss er.

„Wieso kann ich das nicht so sehen?", fragte Thorin zerknirscht.

„Na, weil Du ein verdammter Depp bist", sagte Dwalin streng, „Deine Königin liegt da drüben und reißt sich den … ach verdammt! Und Du sitzt hier rum und zerbrichst Dir den Kopf über so'n Blödsinn!".

Thorin stöhnte.

„So klug, wie Du redest, müsstest Du König sein", ächzte er.

„Nee, nee. Lass mal gut sein", erwiderte Dwalin grinsend.

„Also gut. Trinken wir also einen Schluck auf eine leichte Geburt", schlug Thorin seufzend vor.

„Na, geht doch", brummte Dwalin.

Sie gingen zurück in Thorins Zimmer und der König füllte zwei Gläser mit Kräuterbrand. Sie stießen an und tranken. Nebenan hörten sie Alwa aufheulen. Die Zwerge sahen sich betroffen an.

„Du hast mir heute noch gar nicht gesagt, wie viel Kinder Dwin bekommt", bemerkte Thorin trocken.

„Hör bloß auf. Nach dem was die Hebamme uns alles erzählt hat… Es kann doppelt soviel schief gehen bei Zwillingen. Mir wäre inzwischen eins sehr viel lieber", knurrte er leise.

„Es wird bestimmt alles gut gehen. Dwin ist stark", entgegnete Thorin.

„Verdammt! Warum sagt mir das jeder?", brauste Dwalin auf, „Schon wenn nur das kleinere Kindchen zuerst kommt, ist sie in Schwierigkeiten!".

„Alwa hat gesagt, es wird alles gut gehen", erwiderte Thorin.

„Das hat sie für ihre eigene Geburt auch gesehen und jetzt hör Dir das an", brummte Dwalin und nickte zur Tür hinüber, von wo ein Stöhnen und Gesas Stimme zu hören war.

Der große Krieger nahm die Flasche und schenkte sich großzügig nach. Er sah Thorin fragend an, aber der schüttelte den Kopf. Also leerte er das Glas alleine, schlug sich auf den Schenkel und erhob sich.

„So, ich muss wieder los. Alles Gute für Euch", sagte er.

„Danke", antwortete Thorin.

Die beiden umarmten sich. Dwalin schlug ihm auf den Rücken und ging.

Nur drei Stunden später kam der Zwergenprinz auf die Welt. Brit und die Hebammen richteten das Bett frisch her und wuschen Mutter und Kind. Brit half Alwa in ein sauberes Nachthemd und brachte ihr Haar in Ordnung, während Gesa das Neugeborene untersuchte und es behutsam in seine ersten feinen Windeln, Hemdchen und Jäckchen kleidete und in eine vorgewärmte Decke wickelte. Als alles versorgt war, nickte Gesa zufrieden und suchte den König auf. Sie verbeugte sich tief.

„Euer Sohn ist geboren. Mutter und Kind sind wohlauf. Ich komme morgen Vormittag zur Nachsorge. Falls irgendetwas sein sollte, schickt jederzeit nach mir", sagte sie freundlich.

Thorin nickte und ging mit klopfendem Herzen hinüber.

Alwa lag mit geschlossenen Augen im Bett, in ihrem Arm das kleine Bündel mit dem Köpfchen auf ihrer Schulter. Ihre Gesichter waren einander zugewandt. Thorin trat leise näher. Das erste, was er von Fredrin sah, war ein seidig-feiner, rabenschwarzer Haarschopf. Er stieß voll freudiger Überraschung hörbar die Luft aus und Alwa öffnete die Augen. Sie lächelte müde.

„Komm", hauchte sie und wies auf die freie Bettseite. Thorin streifte rasch seine Stiefel ab und setzte sich behutsam neben sie auf das Bett. Er beugte sich über sie und küsste sie liebevoll. Dann ruhte sein Blick auf dem schlafenden Zwergling. Ein rotes, zerknautschtes Gesichtchen und winzige geballte Fäuste. Und diese Haare! Er lächelte hingerissen.

Die Königin hob ihm das Kind entgegen.

„Dies ist unser Sohn, Thorin. Ich möchte, dass er den Namen Fredrin trägt. Fredrin, dies ist Dein Vater, Thorin Eichenschild, König unter dem Berg", sagte sie förmlich.

Und der König nahm ihr das Kind ab und als er es im Arm hielt, es sah, roch und seine Wärme spürte, brach sich endlich, endlich eine Woge von Stolz und Glück in seinem Innersten Bahn.

„Willkommen Fredrin. Willkommen im Erebor und in meinem Herzen", sagte er und musste sich räuspern, damit seine Stimme nicht versagte.

Der Erebor stand drei Tage lang Kopf. Die Geburt des Thronfolgers wurde gefeiert, bis kaum noch jemand geradeaus gehen konnte und im Laufe der nächste Monate trafen Glückwünsche und Geschenke aus ganz Mittelerde ein.


	41. Chapter 41

Dís standen die Tränen in den Augen, als sie ihren Neffen ein paar Tage später, es war schon Víressё, im Arm hielt. Sie küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

„Du hast jetzt schon mehr Haare auf dem Kopf als Kíli mit zwei Jahren, Fredrin. Du bist ja so ein Hübscher!", sagte sie entzückt und wischte sich die Augen.

Karla war gekommen, Gloins Gemahlin Liv und auch Dwin. Die Zwerginnen saßen mit Alwa beim Tee und unterhielten sich über Geburten und Säuglingspflege. Wobei das Gespräch hauptsächlich von Dís, Karla und Liv bestritten wurde. Alwa saß wie stets versonnen lauschend dabei und auch Dwin war schweigsam. Der kleine Prinz ging von Arm zu Arm und nahm das eine ganze Weile gelassen hin, bis es ihm doch zu viel wurde und er anfing, zu greinen. Karla trug ihn zu Alwa zurück, die ihn beruhigte und dann nach Brit läutete.

„Leg ihn noch etwas hin und bring ihn mir, wenn er Hunger bekommt, ja?", trug sie ihr auf. Brit nickte und nahm den Zwergling mit hinaus. Karla sah ihrer Tochter mit Stolz hinterher.

„Das Zimmer ist wunderbar geworden!", sagte Dís schwärmerisch.

„Ja, nicht wahr? Thorin hat es als Überraschung für mich vorbereitet und ich hatte tatsächlich nicht einmal eine Ahnung, dass er so etwas plant. Ich hatte so den Kopf mit anderen Gedanken angefüllt, ich habe es nicht gesehen und als er mich dann hineinführte, habe ich mich wirklich, wirklich gefreut! Nicht nur, weil Fredrin so ein einzigartiges Zimmer bekommt. Auch weil Thorin sein eigenes Kinderzimmer für ihn hat herrichten lassen und weil er es mit so viel Bedacht getan hat. Mit keinem noch so wertvollen Geschenk hätte er mir mehr Freude bereitet. Hast Du es gesehen, Dwin?", fragte Alwa.

„Hm?".

Dwin schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf und sah errötend in die Gesichter der anderen Zwerginnen.

„Entschuldigt", erwiderte sie verlegen, „Ich war mit meinem Kopf ganz woanders"

„Arme Dwin", sagte Karla mitleidig, „Haben wir Dir mit unseren Geschichten Angst gemacht?".

„Nein, nein. Zumindest nicht mehr, als ich schon hatte", erwiderte Dwin und seufzte.

„Ich würde das Zimmer auch gerne sehen. Können wir noch einmal hinüber gehen?", fragte Liv neugierig.

„Ja, kommt! Ich zeige Euch...", rief Dís überschwänglich und sprang auf. Da fing sie Alwas eindringlichen Blick auf und entschuldigte sich.

„Verzeih! Ich tue immer noch so, als hätte ich hier das Sagen... Dürfen wir uns das Kinderzimmer ansehen, Alwa?".

Die Königin schmunzelte nachsichtig und nickte.

„Natürlich".

Dwin stemmte sich ächzend aus ihrem Sessel hoch und folgte den anderen vier hinaus auf den Flur. Alwa öffnete leise die Tür. Brit stand an der hölzernen Wiege und summte ein Lied für den Prinzen. Alwa warf lächelnd einen Blick hinein und legte einen Finger die Lippen. Die Zwerginnen kamen auf Zehenspitzen herein und sahen sich um.

Dwin war sprachlos. Die Wände waren über und über mit Bildern geschmückt. Bunte Kinderbilder, die die Geschichte des Erebor erzählten. Die Anfänge, den Reichtum, die Vertreibung durch den Drachen und die Flucht. Besonders ausführlich dann alle Abenteuer der Reise der vierzehn Gefährten zurück zum Erebor, die Rückeroberung und die Schlacht. Und alles in leuchtenden Farben mit Blattgold, Perlen und Schmucksteinen verziert. Dazu kostbare Möbel, weiche Felle am Boden, überbordende Spielzeugkisten und feinste Wäsche in den Kommoden. Alwa fuhr liebevoll mit den Fingerspitzen über den gemalten Thorin, der in Beutelsend zu Gast am Tisch saß und lächelte glücklich.

„Das hier gefällt mir besonders", flüsterte Dís grinsend und zeigte auf das Bild der Zwerge, die an einem Drehspieß über dem Feuer der Trolle hingen.

Mitte Víressё kam Gesa noch einmal zur Untersuchung zu Dwin. Sie war zufrieden. Die Kinder wuchsen gut und die Herztöne waren kräftig.

„Wahrscheinlich wird es ihnen langsam eng", erwiderte Dwin und streichelte über ihren enormen Leib.

„Das wird wohl so sein", sagte die Hebamme schmunzelnd.

„Ich hätte es gerne lieber heute als morgen hinter mich gebracht", ächzte Dwin, „Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wie ich liegen oder sitzen soll. Ich bekomme kaum Luft. Ich fühle mich wie ein fetter Karpfen auf dem Trockenen".

„Ich weiß", sagte Gesa mitfühlend, „Aber halte bitte noch ein bisschen durch. Zwei Wochen sollten die beiden noch warten".

Sie packte ihre Sachen ein und mit den üblichen Ermahnungen an Dwin, sich zu schonen und nicht lange zu stehen, verabschiedete sie sich.

Zum Monatswechsel beschloss die Hebamme, die Geburt langsam anzuschieben. Dwin hatte vereinzelt schon Wehen, aber weder regelmäßig noch stark genug. Und sie litt immer mehr. Sie war aufgedunsen und die Beine und Gelenke waren schmerzhaft geschwollen.

„Morgen werden wir flott spazieren gehen und Treppen steigen. Aber ich schlage vor, Ihr beide versucht es heute Nacht noch einmal auf die angenehme Weise", sagte sie an Dwalin gewandt.

„Was?", brummte er verständnislos.

„Ehelicher Verkehr. Geschlechtsakt. Beischlaf, lieber Dwalin. Wir sehen uns dann morgen. In diesem Sinne: Eine gute Nacht wünsche ich", erwiderte sie lächelnd und ging.

Als sie fort war, sahen sich Dwalin und Dwin an. Nachdem sie im Laufe der Schwangerschaft noch oft beieinander gelegen hatten, war Dwins Verlangen in den letzten Wochen deutlich verebbt. Sie fühlte sich nicht gut, nicht anziehend, und Dwalin hatte sie nicht bedrängt.

„Eine Nummer auf Verordnung", brummte er jetzt erfreut.

Sie sah seine Augen funkeln und musste lächeln. Sie spürte, dass er nicht nur nicht abgeneigt war, sondern sich tatsächlich nach ihr sehnte und lehnte sich seufzend in seine Umarmung.

„Ach, Dwalin… Aber nur im Dunkeln", murmelte sie.

„Wieso das denn?", knurrte er.

„Mahal, ich komm mir vor wie ein gestrandeter Wal", ächzte sie.

Statt einer Antwort, küsste er sie hingebungsvoll.

„Du hast unheimlich dazu gelernt, seit unserer ersten Unterrichtsstunde im Stroh im Stall damals. Muss ich sagen", bemerkte sie anerkennend und leicht außer Atem.

„Find' ich auch", raunte er grinsend.

Damit zog er sie mit sich ins Schlafzimmer und sie ließ es seufzend zu.

Er war im Nu aus seinen Kleidern und zog danach sie ganz langsam im Schein des Nachtlichtes aus. Dann legte er seine Arme von hinten um sie herum und zog sie an sich. Warm lagen seine großen Händen um ihren Bauch und sie legte die ihren darauf. So standen sie eine Weile vor dem großen Spiegel und sahen sich über ihre Spiegelbilder in die Augen.

„Dwalin...", begann sie, aber sie fand keine Worte.

Beide versanken sprachlos in einem überwältigenden Gefühl von Liebe zueinander und zu diesem neuen Leben in ihr.

Endlich räusperte er sich und brummte:

„So, und jetzt raus da mit Euch! Eure Mutter hat Euch lange genug mit herum geschleppt. Seht zu, dass Ihr Euch auf den Weg macht und hier draußen weiterwachst, sonst zieh ich Euch die Ohren lang".

Wie als Erwiderung gab es einen heftigen Tritt von innen.

„Wer war das? Hä? Warte nur, bis ich Dich zu packen krieg!", knurrte Dwalin mit gespielter Strenge und Dwin musste so heftig lachen, dass sie fast das Gleichgewicht verlor und Dwalin sie halten musste.

Er begann mit Hingabe ihren Hals und Nacken zu küssen, seine Hände wanderten hinauf zu ihren jetzt üppigen Brüsten und sie seufzte genießerisch. Sein Bart strich kratzend über ihre Haut. Und je drängender er sie liebkoste und ihr Verlangen wuchs, desto mehr wurde ihr bewusst, wie sehr auch sie seine Berührung vermisst hatte. Sie wollte das Nachtlicht löschen, aber er hielt sie davon ab und schob sie zum Bett, wo sie sich setzte und mit einem Ächzen fallen ließ.

„Ich will Dich sehen", raunte er und legte sich zu ihr.

Dwin fasste seine Schultern, sog seinen Geruch ein und zog ihn zu sich.

„Mahal! Das hat mir so gefehlt!", keuchte sie endlich.

„Frag mich mal. Oder besser ihn", brummte er und sah an sich herunter.

„Ach, der Arme. Ist er zu kurz gekommen?", fragte Dwin übertrieben mitleidig.

„Süße. „Zu kurz" will ich in dem Zusammenhang nicht hören!", erwiderte er trocken.

„Nimmt er krumm, hm?", fragte sie und konnte nicht aufhören zu lachen.

„Jetzt pass mal auf!", knurrte er grinsend.

Er rollte sie auf die Seite, rückte von hinten an sie heran und war mit einem befreienden Keuchen in ihr, bevor sie recht wusste, wie ihr geschah. Sie rang laut nach Atem.

„Kurz und krumm, hä?", raunte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Ach, Großer. Du redest wieder viel zu viel", ächzte sie genüsslich.

Sie hörte sein raues Lachen hinter sich und statt einer Antwort umfasste er sie, eine Hand in ihrem Schoß, die andere auf ihrer Brust. Dwin drückte seine Hand in ihrem Schoß an die richtige Stelle, genoss seine Stöße, seinen heißen Atem im Nacken und seine gemurmelten Derbheiten. Sie überließ sich ganz ihrer Lust. Das erste Mal seit Wochen vergaß sie ihre Rückenschmerzen, ihr Sodbrennen und ihre Furcht vor der Entbindung.

Ihr Höhepunkt war gefolgt von einem kurzen, scharfen Ziehen im Leib, aber einen Moment später in Dwalins Armen und mit seinem zufriedenen Brummen im Ohr überkam sie eine entspannte Mattigkeit. Der Schmerz ließ nach. So schliefen sie ein.

Die Zwillinge drückten auf Dwins Blase und sie musste noch mehrmals in der Nacht ins Bad. Als sie am frühen Morgen zurück ins warme Bett kroch, sah sie, dass Dwalin wach war. Er streckte die Arme nach ihr aus und zog sie wortlos zu sich. Sie liebten sich noch einmal. Sie rittlings auf ihm. Danach sank sie auf ihn herab und döste noch einmal ein.

Eine Stunde später weckte sie eine Wehe. Dwin wartete, bis sie nachließ und ging dann noch einmal ins Badezimmer. Sie machte sich gerade wieder auf den Weg zurück ins Bett, als sich ein Schwall warmer Flüssigkeit über ihre Beine und Füße ergoss.

„Dwalin!", schrie sie erschrocken und blieb stocksteif an Ort und Stelle stehen. Er kam hereingestürzt, nackt wie er war und atmete einmal tief durch, als er erkannte, was geschehen war. Dann nahm er sie auf den Arm und trug sie zurück zum Bett.

„Du bleibst jetzt hier liegen und ich zieh mich an und hol die Hebamme", sagte er ruhig, während er nach seiner Hose griff. Sie nickte nur und hielt sich den Bauch. Er wollte gerade gehen, als die nächste Wehe einsetzte. Dwin krümmte sich. Dwalin umarmte sie und wartete, bis sie sich wieder entspannte und ruhig atmete. Sie sahen sich in die Augen.

„Ob wir wohl heute Abend eine Familie sind?", fragte sie und sah ihn beklommen an.

„Ich hoffe es so sehr. Mahal, ich kann es kaum erwarten, Euch alle zusammen im Arm zu halten", flüsterte er.

Dann stapfte er hinaus. Wenig später war er mit Gesa und einer zweiten Hebamme wieder da. Sie untersuchte die Schwangere und nickte.

„Gut gemacht", sagte sie lächelnd mit einem Blick auf beide, „Es wird noch dauern, aber es beginnt".

Dwalin ging hinaus, um Balin zu wecken und zu benachrichtigen und kurz auf der Hauptwache nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Und um sich den Tag frei zu nehmen.

„Ich bin dann gleich zurück", brummte er und küsste Dwin noch einmal.

Die Wehen kamen bald scharf und regelmäßig, aber es ging nur sehr langsam voran. Gegen Mittag klopfte es und Thorin stand vor der Tür. Finn führte ihn zu Dwalin, der in der Stube wartete und sich freute, ihn zu sehen. Er schenkte ihnen ein und sie tranken auf eine leichte Geburt für Dwin, was offensichtlich auch hier wenig nutzte. Dwalin ächzte jedes Mal vor Mitleid, wenn aus dem Schlafzimmer Dwins Stöhnen zu hören war. Thorin blieb noch eine Weile, sprach ihm gut zu und verabschiedete sich schließlich.

Die Hebamme schickte Finn, um Karla holen zu lassen. Sie würden noch ein paar Hände mehr brauchen, wenn das zweite Kind kam. Aber erst am späten Nachmittag war der Muttermund soweit offen, dass Dwin das erste Mal überhaupt mit dem Pressen beginnen konnte.

Eine Stunde später kam der führende Zwilling zur Welt und der kleine Junge war der winzigste Zwergling, den Gesa je gesehen hatte. Sie wusste natürlich, dass Zwillinge üblicherweise früher geboren wurden und kleiner waren und auch Winni hatte ihr das gesagt. Trotzdem konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, dass der folgende Zwilling noch kleiner sein würde und sie war besorgt. Dwin hatte sich durch die lange Geburt bereits jetzt ziemlich verausgabt. Wenn sie jetzt noch einmal und zudem ein größeres Kind gebären musste, würde es schwierig werden. Sie ließ sich ihre Bedenken nicht anmerken, nabelte routiniert das Kind ab und untersuchte es. Es war gesund und kräftig und sie legte es Dwin in die Arme. Die betrachtete es staunend und küsste es lächelnd, bevor Karla und die zweite Hebamme den Kleinen wieder nahmen, wuschen und wickelten. Karla hielt das kleine Wesen liebevoll im Arm und sagte:

„Soll ich gehen und ihn Dwalin zeigen?".

Dwin nickte, schloss die Augen und ließ sich in die Kissen zurücksinken. Sie war so furchtbar müde.

Dwalin stand auf, als Karla in der Tür erschien. Die Zwergin trat zu ihm und reichte ihm mit einem breiten Lächeln sein Kind.

„Ein Junge", sagte sie strahlend, „Hier. So... Am besten die Hand hierher. Schön festhalten!".

„Mahal, so klein… He, Söhnchen", brummte er zärtlich und fragte dann, ohne den Blick von dem Winzling wenden zu können, „Wie geht´s Dwin?".

„Sie ist ziemlich geschafft. Es hat wirklich sehr lange gedauert. Komm doch eben mit rüber und sprich mit ihr, Dwalin. Das tut ihr sicher gut", sagte Karla.

Dwalin folgte ihr langsam mit dem Kind im Arm. Dwin sah recht mitgenommen aus, lächelte ihm aber tapfer entgegen und er setzte sich zu ihr. Er beugte sich zu ihr und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Gut gemacht!", flüsterte er. Und laut sagte er:

„Guck. Er hat meine Haare!", brummte er und wies auf das fast kahle Köpfchen, auf dem nur ein Hauch von Flaum zu sehen war.

Die Zwerginnen lachten. Dwin legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm und schloss wieder die Augen.

„Dwin, bleib wach! Eine Runde müssen wir noch! Kommt es mir nur so vor oder lassen die Wehen nach?", fragte Gesa besorgt.

Dwin öffnete mit Mühe die Augen und nickte matt.

Gesa überlegte einen Moment und sagte dann nachdenklich.

„Der folgende Zwilling hat jetzt plötzlich viel Platz und wir müssen ihm ein bisschen den Weg weisen. Die Schwerkraft wird helfen. Ich weiß, Winni würde mir jetzt einiges dazu zu erzählen! Ein Kerl unter der Geburt dabei... Aber ich denke, die beiden brauchen jetzt Deine Hilfe, Dwalin".

„Was soll ich tun", fragte er ruhig und reichte Karla vorsichtig seinen Sohn zurück.

„Ich möchte, dass Du ihr hilfst herumzugehen, damit das Kind in Richtung Becken rutscht. Richtig herum liegt es. Und ich mische etwas, das die Wehen wieder in Gang bringt. Das wird heftig werden, aber wir müssen jetzt zusehen, dass es nicht mehr zu lange dauert. Komm, Dwin. Steh auf".

Dwin rührte sich nicht. Sie schien schon halb zu schlafen, aber Dwalin nahm ihre Hand, legte sich ihren Arm um den Nacken und zog sie in die Höhe.

„Hoch mit Dir, Süße. Und jetzt einen Fuß vor den anderen", sagte er.

Dwin hing stöhnend in seinem Griff.

Karla kümmerte sich um das Neugeborene und die Lehrhebamme richtete rasch das Bett frisch her und assistierte dann beim Herstellen des Wehenmittels. Gesa suchte in ihrer Tasche die nötigen Fläschchen und Beutel zusammen, die beiden besprachen sich leise und maßen gewissenhaft die Zutaten ab. Sie erwärmten die Mischung etwas über einer Flamme und Gesa brachte Dwin den Becher hinaus auf den Flur, wo Dwalin mit ihr auf und ab ging. Sie trank die bittere Medizin in einem Zug.

Keine viertel Stunde später setzten die Wehen wieder ein und diesmal mit einer Macht, die Dwin bisher noch nicht erlebt hatte. Noch einmal ging Fruchtwasser ab. Dwin schrie vor Schmerzen und wollte sich wieder hinlegen. Doch die Hebamme schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Wir müssen jetzt dranbleiben. Noch einmal wird das Mittel nicht wirken. Du wirst Dich erst hinlegen, wenn das Kind auf der Welt ist", sagte sie streng.

Sie hatte einen stabilen Schemel aus der Küche geholt und wies Dwalin an, sich zu setzen und Dwin davor aufrecht in der Hocke zu halten. Gesa selber kniete sich davor und eine halbe Stunde später wurde nach nur zwei Presswehen der zweite Zwilling geboren. Das kleine Mädchen war blau angelaufen und tatsächlich noch kleiner als ihr Bruder. Aber sobald sie ihre ersten Atemzüge getan hatte, ließ sie einen durchdringenden, empörten Schrei hören, der sogar Dwin aus ihrem Dämmerzustand riss. Dwalin hatte sie aufgehoben und zum Bett getragen. Er saß am Kopfende und hatte sie an sich gezogen. Sie war todmüde und lehnte sich erleichtert an ihn. Sie war so froh, dass er bei ihr war. Und das es überstanden war.

Karla brachte ihnen ihren Sohn und Dwin nahm ihn entgegen. Gemeinsam sahen sie zu, wie die Hebammen das winzige Mädchen wuschen und ankleideten. Sogar die kleinsten Hemdchen waren noch zu lang und die Ärmel mussten zweimal umgeschlagen werden, damit die daumengroßen Händchen zu sehen waren. Auch sie hatte einen zarten, hellen Haarflaum und als Gesa sie Dwalin überreichte, konnte er sie in nur einer Hand sicher halten.

Ungläubig starrte er sie an und ihm war schon jetzt tief im Innern klar, dass es nichts geben würde, was er seiner Tochter je abschlagen würde.

„Ema", sagte er und sah Dwin fragend an.

Die nickte lächelnd und sagte: „Kái". Dwalin nickte.

Und er schloss sie alle zusammen in seine Arme und meinte, im nächsten Moment vor Glück zerspringen zu müssen.


	42. Chapter 42

Zwei Monate später sah Alwas Sekretär durch den Stapel Schreiben, den ein Zwerg aus dem Botenhaus gebracht hatte. Er stutzte. Ein elbisches Schreiben, das Thranduils Siegel trug, lag dabei. Es war an Alwa persönlich adressiert. Der Zwerg zögerte. Normalerweise übergab er diese Schreiben seiner Herrin einfach, aber sollte er nicht den König davon in Kenntnis setzen? Er könnte natürlich Dori um Rat fragen, aber der würde es sicherlich sofort dem König melden. Der Sekretär war seiner Königin sehr ergeben, beschloss, das Siegel übersehen zu haben und legte das Schreiben zu Alwas privater Post.

Mittags kam sie zu ihm.

„König Thranduil ersucht um ein Gespräch mit mir", sagte sie schlicht.

Der Sekretär zog sein großes Buch zurate und suchte nach dem nächstmöglichen freien Termin für Gäste von auswärts.

„Gut. Ich werde ihm diesen Tag nennen. Keine weiteren Empfänge an diesem Tag. Danke", erwiderte Alwa.

Der Zwerg notierte gewissenhaft Thranduils Namen im Buch, verbeugte sich und beschloss, davon auszugehen, dass seine Herrin dem König und Dori dieses Detail mitteilen würde.

Einige Wochen danach saß der König beim gemeinsamen Frühstück in Alwas Zimmer. Sie ruhte bequem auf dem Diwan und stillte Fredrin. Thorin liebte es, ihr dabei zuzusehen. Es war so eine beschauliche Stille und nur das Schmatzen seines Sohnes war hin und wieder zu hören. Er freute sich jeden Morgen auf diese friedliche Zeit mit seiner kleinen Familie.

Sie nahm einen Schluck Tee und sagte sanft:

„Heute kommt Thranduil. Lass mir bitte die Kiste mit den Steinen bringen".

Thorin verschluckte sich an seinem Bissen und lief rot an. Er hustete und würgte.

„Was?", brüllte er endlich, als er seine Stimme einigermaßen wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Fredrin erschrak furchtbar und begann zu weinen. Alwa nahm ihn hoch und legte ihn an ihre Schulter. Sachte streichelte sie ihm den Rücken.

Statt zu wiederholen, was sie gerade gesagt hatte, sah sie ihren Gemahl vorwurfsvoll an.

„Du wusstest die ganze Zeit, dass er kommt?", keuchte Thorin aufgebracht.

„Er hat nach einem Gespräch mit mir ersucht, wie viele andere auch", antwortete sie ruhig.

„Wieso weiß ich nichts davon?", fuhr er sie an und sprang auf.

„Ich habe es Dir gerade gesagt", erwiderte sie.

Thorin funkelte sie zornig an, doch Alwa blieb völlig gelassen.

„Du wirst nicht alleine mit ihm sprechen! Ich will, dass Dori mit dabei ist", fauchte er.

„Was fürchtest Du?", fragte sie und sah ihm offen in die Augen.

„Was weiß ich, was diesem verfluchten Elb einfällt! Ihm ist nicht zu trauen!", donnerte er.

„Was genau fürchtest Du?", fragte sie noch einmal.

Als er nicht antwortete, sondern sie nur weiter erbost ansah, seufzte sie und sagte:

„Thranduil war mehrmals bei Wala. Sie hat mir davon erzählt. Sicherlich hat er lange überlegt und gezögert, sich an mich zu wenden. Er wird sich nicht mit mir beraten, wie dem Erebor zu schaden ist, Thorin. Es ist eine sehr persönliche Angelegenheit, in der er Wala aufgesucht hat und ich werde niemand anderen bei diesem Gespräch dulden", sagte sie sanft aber bestimmt.

„Mir gefällt das nicht. Ganz und gar nicht", sagte er und ließ sich immer noch ärgerlich neben sie auf die Polster fallen.

Sie legte Fredrin wieder an. Thorin rückte näher, legte seinen Arm um sie, seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter und sah zu.

„Habe ich Dich erschreckt, Sohn? Tut mir leid", flüsterte er und betrachtete lächelnd das trinkende Kind. Sein kleines Händchen lag fest an der Mutterbrust und seine blauen Augen waren halb geschlossen.

„Und was willst Du mit den Steinen", fragte er beiläufig, ohne den Blick von seinem Sohn zu wenden.

„Ich will sie ihm zurückgeben", erwiderte Alwa.

Thorin sprang auf wie von einer Schlange gebissen. Er tobte, verbot und fluchte aus vollem Halse, während Fredrin, dem vor Schreck jetzt die Milch aus Mund und Nase lief, aus Leibeskräften schrie. In dem Tumult erhob sich Alwa, das Kind im Arm, und wartete seelenruhig auf eine Atempause des Königs.

„Ganz gleich was war. Diese Steine gehörten nicht den Zwergen", sagte sie und versuchte vergeblich, Fredrin wieder zu beruhigen.

Und wieder hob Thorin an zu wettern. Er wiederholte die so oft beschworenen zwergischen Wahrheiten, die Rechtschaffenheit ihres Volkes und die Verlogenheit der Elben, gebrochene Verträge, gebotenes Misstrauen und die Ehre! Die Ehre seiner Vorväter!

Alwa ließ ihn toben. Sah ihn nur an. Aber Thorin wich ihrem Blick aus und je öfter er sich auf die alten Geschichten berief, umso hohler klangen sie ihm. Thrors Worte aus seinem Mund. Tief in seinem Innern bekam die Mauer seines Widerstandes einige dünne Risse. Aber er würde die Steine trotzdem nicht hergeben. Niemals. Dies wäre ein Verrat an allem, voran er glaubte. Schwer atmend kam er endlich zur Ruhe.

Alwa drückte ihm seinen weinenden Sohn in die Arme.

„Hier. Versuch Du es", sagte sie matt und setzte sich wieder.

Thorin ging herum, wiegte Fredrin im Arm und sprach beruhigend auf ihn ein. Es dauerte eine Weile, aber schließlich wurde aus dem Weinen ein erschöpftes Quengeln.

„Hunger wird er wohl noch haben", sagte Thorin schuldbewusst und setzte sich wieder neben Alwa, die ihren Sohn nahm und ein drittes Mal begann, ihn zu stillen. Es kehrte wieder Ruhe ein und der König ächzte:

„Ich kann es nicht tun. Selbst, wenn ich es wollte. Und ich will es nicht, hörst Du! Niemand im Berg würde das verstehen. Dwalin würde mir den Kopf abreißen. Und nicht nur der. Dáin würde nie wieder ein Wort mit mir wechseln".

„Der Erebor ist reich. Unermesslich reich. Wir brauchen diese Steine nicht. Niemand muss hier hungern ohne sie, aber sie ketten uns, unsere Herzen, an die Fehler der Vergangenheit. Ich denke, dass es gut wäre, sie loszulassen. Für Dich. Für Dwalin. Für uns alle. Und Dáin geht das Ganze gar nichts an. Aber vielleicht ist es noch zu früh. Fredrin wird es leichter fallen in ein paar Jahren", sagte sie und streichelte sanft über die seidigen schwarzen Haare ihres Sohnes.

Thorin seufzte schwer und betrachtete die beiden nachdenklich.

Drei Stunden später stand er mit Alwa am Tor und erwartete Thranduils Ankunft. Dori, der auch erst heute morgen von ihrem elbischen Gast erfahren hatte, stand einigermaßen nervös daneben.

„Und Du hast nichts dagegen?", fragte er Thorin stirnrunzelnd.

„Gefallen tut es mir nicht ganz und gar nicht", antwortete der mürrisch.

„Soll ich mich vielleicht mit dazu setzen. Nur zur Sicherheit", schlug Dori besorgt vor.

Alwa warf Thorin einen eindringlichen Blick zu.

„Nein", antwortete der König kurz angebunden.

Da sahen sie in der Ferne drei Reiter. Der Elbenkönig kam mit nur zwei Leibwachen rasch heran geritten. Zu Pferde und nicht auf dem auffälligen Hirsch, den er im Felde ritt. Er stieg ab und kam auf sie zu. Thorin ging ihm entgegen.

„Willkommen im Erebor", sagte er steif und neigte den Kopf.

Der Elb bedankte sich förmlich und wandte sich dann Alwa zu. Sie reichte ihm lächelnd beide Hände und er verbeugte sich tief.

Dori und Thorin begleiteten Alwa und ihren Gast bis zum Eingang des kleinen Saales. Dort stand Dwalin mit verschränkten Armen neben Alwas Leibwache. Alles war hier heute ungewohnt still und leer, denn sie würde an diesem Tag nur Thranduil empfangen. Der Elbenkönig war ernst und schweigsam und auch Thorin schien angespannt. Er räusperte sich und lud den König des Waldlandreiches zu einem gemeinsamen Essen im Anschluss an das Gespräch ein.

Dann gingen seine Gemahlin und ihr Gast zusammen an Dwalin vorbei, der den Elb eisig ansah, und betraten schließlich den Zeltpavillon. Thranduil atmete tief durch und Alwa bot ihm Platz an. Dori hatte vorhin noch rasch einen der Stühle in Elbengröße herschaffen lassen, die man letztes Jahr für die Feier zum Bundschluss angefertigt hatte.

Thranduil zögerte, sich zu setzen, trug dann den hohen Stuhl hinaus und ließ sich auf den Matten und Kissen am Boden nieder, um auf Augenhöhe mit Alwa zu sein, die in einem niedrigen Sessel ihm gegenüber saß. Sie lächelte und schenkte ihm ein Glas Dorwinion ein.

„Das hat Eure geschätzte Großmutter auch immer getan, nachdem ich den Spießrutenlauf durch Dáins Kontrollen hinter mir hatte", sagte er und lächelte das erste Mal seit seiner Ankunft.

„Ich weiß", sagte Alwa lächelnd.

Thranduil sah sie erschrocken an und schluckte.

„Dann wisst Ihr auch, weshalb ich hier bin?", fragte er und nahm eine großen Schluck des schweren roten Weines.

„Wala hat mich ins Vertrauen gezogen und mir erzählt, was Ihr von ihr erbeten habt", sagte sie ernst.

Thranduil seufzte schwer.

„Ich habe lange gezögert, mich an Euch zu wenden. Es war damals in den Eisenbergen schon schwierig genug. Und Wala war dort nicht die Gemahlin des Königs. Ich denke, Dáin hätte sie nur allzu gerne in Beugehaft genommen, um zu erfahren, was ich von ihr wollte. Obwohl dieses Wissen für ihn völlig nutzlos gewesen wäre. Das einzige, was den guten Dáin davon abhielt, Wala zu zwingen, war wohl ihre große Beliebtheit in ihrem Volk und die Tatsache, dass nicht unerhebliche Einkünfte im Berg erzielt wurden, durch ihre Gäste. Aber ich bin mir selbst jetzt, wo ich hier sitze, noch nicht sicher, ob ich Euch ebenso trauen kann wie Wala, Hoheit", sagte er ehrlich und sah sie durchdringend an.

„Ich werde mich Walas Vertrauens würdig erweisen und ihr Versprechen an Euch erneuern, dass unter uns bleiben wird, was hier gesprochen wird. Aber es bleibt natürlich Eure Entscheidung. Überlegt es Euch in Ruhe. Wir haben heute alle Zeit der Welt", antwortete sie und nahm einen Schluck Tee aus ihrer Tasse.

Er seufzte und sah zu Boden.

„Könnt Ihr Euch vorstellen, wie es ist, fast ewig zu leben und so früh, die Liebe Eures Lebens zu verlieren?", fragte er.

Alwa sagte nichts, sondern sah ihn nur mitfühlend an.

„Ich muss ihre Stimme noch einmal hören. Ich bitte Euch Hoheit, lasst mich kurz mit ihr sprechen", flüsterte er. Und mit diesen Worten zog er einen feinen, ledernen Handschuh aus seinem Wams, drückte ihn an seine Lippen und reichte ihn ihr.

„Das ist das einzige, was ich noch von ihr fand. Sie muss ihn verloren haben, auf dem Weg nach… nach Dol Guldur".

Alwa nahm den Handschuh entgegen, als wäre er eine zerbrechliche Kostbarkeit.

„Sagt mir noch den Namen Eurer Frau, Hoheit", bat sie.

„Celebrindal", erwiderte der Elb und es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer, diesen Namen auszusprechen.

„Silberfuß", übersetzte Alwa nachdenklich.

„Ja", antwortete Thranduil matt lächelnd, „Und sie hatte genauso eine Schwäche für das Barfußgehen, wie Ihr".

Alwa schloss die Augen und dachte an die Hand, die diesen Handschuh getragen hatte. Sie rief im Geiste den Namen der Elbin und bemühte sich um die Verbindung. Wala war bei ihr und stand ihr zur Seite. Und plötzlich war die Elbin da. Und Alwa spürte die Liebe in ihr und überließ ihr ihren Mund und ihre Kehle. Es war wie ein Zurücklehnen. Celebrindal wisperte einen Dank und begann zu Thranduil zu sprechen. Und der antwortete. Mit Tränen in den Augen.

Währenddessen wartete Thorin mit Dori und Balin im Amtszimmer. Thorin knirschte mit den Zähnen und ging ruhelos hin und her. Dwalin war unten am Eingang zum Saal geblieben. Es klopfte. Ein Zwerg brachte die Kiste mit den weißen Steinen herein, stellte sie auf dem Schreibtisch ab, verbeugte sich und ging.

Thorin öffnete die schwere Schatulle gedankenversunken und ließ die Finger durch die glänzende Pracht gleiten.

„Ich habe überlegt, sie ihm zurück zu geben", sagte er.

„Nein!", entfuhr es Dori entsetzt.

„Sie gehören uns nicht, sagt Alwa", erwiderte der König nachdenklich und fuhr sich durch den Bart.

Balin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie dem auch immer sei, Thorin. Es wäre unklug, auf dieses Faustpfand zu verzichten. Wenn wir nun irgendetwas von ihm haben müssen. Einen Gefangenenaustausch oder was auch immer...", begann Balin.

„Wir sind nicht mehr im Krieg, Balin", unterbrach Thorin ihn, „Ich habe Orkrist zurück und als Alwa Hilfe brauchte, hat er seinen Heiler geschickt. Ohne wenn und aber".

„Wäre er gekommen, wenn _Du_ um Hilfe gebeten hättest? Doch wohl eher nicht! Er hat diesen Gefallen Dís und Bard, also Thal, getan. Alles wohlüberlegt", grummelte Balin.

Der König ächzte.

„Ihr wisst, wie sehr ich diesen aufgeblasenen Elb verabscheue. Und ich gönne ihm die Steine nicht. Nicht einen einzigen! Gerade weil er sie so sehr begehrt", knurrte er.

„Und die Königin sagt, sie gehören uns gar nicht?", fragte jetzt Dori nach.

Seit er so eng mit ihr zusammenarbeitete, hielt er große Stücke auf ihre Meinung.

Thorin nickte und sah, wie nun auch Dori ins Grübeln geriet.

Doch der König schlug den Deckel der Schatulle zu und mit der Faust darauf.

„Nein", brummte er, „Unmöglich".

So lange sie konnte, hielt Alwa die Verbindung aufrecht. Doch schließlich ließ ihre Kraft nach. Sie kehrte zurück und als sie die Augen aufschlug, kniete Thranduil vor ihr und hielt ihre Hand. Verlegen ließ er sie los und rückte von ihr ab.

„Verzeiht, Hoheit! Ich… Ich danke Euch", raunte er und wischte sich die Augen.

Er nahm einen großen Schluck Wein und atmete tief durch. Sie war selber erschöpft und wartete geduldig, bis er sich wieder in der Gewalt hatte.

„Ihr seid stärker als Wala", sagte er schließlich.

„Ist das so?", fragte sie schmunzelnd, „Außer Euch kann das wohl niemand wirklich beurteilen".

Thranduil nickte lächelnd.

„Sie konnte deutlich länger bleiben", sagte er.

„Ihr quält Euch mit diesen Gesprächen, Hoheit", sagte Alwa leise und reichte ihm den Handschuh zurück.

„Mag sein", erwiderte er und steckte ihn behutsam ein.

Als sie hinauskamen, stand Dwalin noch immer dort an der Tür, den Eingang des Pavillons im Blick und wartete mit grimmigem Blick.

Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, fragte die Königin ihn freundlich:

„Kommst Du mit hoch zum Essen, Dwalin?".

„Nein", knurrte er, „Ich geb nur rasch Thorin Bescheid".

Die Königin nickte und ging mit ihrem Gast langsam hinauf. Thranduil bemerkte ihre Abgeschlagenheit und bot ihr seinen Arm. Dankbar nahm sie seine Hilfe an und so betraten sie zusammen den großen Speisesaal im königlichen Flügel. Die Königin setzte sich erleichtert und einen Moment später war auch Thorin da.

Beim Essen kam kein Gespräch auf. Alwa war müde, Thranduil in Gedanken versunken und Thorin sowieso nicht in der Stimmung für fröhliche Unterhaltung.

Als sie fertig waren brach Thorin endlich das Schweigen.

„Hoheit, meine Gemahlin hat heute Morgen angeregt, Euch die Steine zurück zu geben", sagte er ernst.

Thranduil sah überrascht auf.

„Aber?", fragte er mit feinem Spott in der Stimme.

Thorin warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. Dies fiel ihm ohnehin schon schwer genug. Musste der verdammte Elb es noch schlimmer machen?

„Aber Ihr werdet noch ein paar Jahre warten müssen. Mein Sohn wird es tun können. Ich kann es nicht", schloss er gereizt.

„Dürfte ich ihn einmal sehen?", fragte Thranduil höflich.

„Wie? Den Schatz?", fragte Thorin verwundert und runzelte die Stirn.

„Nein, Hoheit. Euren Sohn", antwortete Thranduil.

Thorin stutzte und sah Alwa an.

„Natürlich", sagte sie freundlich und schickte nach Brit.

Brit kam mit Fredrin herein und legte der Königin mit einem furchtsamen Blick auf den Elbenkönig das Kind in den Arm.

„Dies ist Fredrin, unser Sohn. Fredrin, dies ist einer unserer Nachbarn. König Thranduil", sagte sie sanft.

Der kleine Prinz betrachtete den Besucher eindringlich und lächelte dann seine Mutter an. Alwa küsste ihren Sohn auf die Stirn und der König des Waldlandreiches sah wohlwollend auf sie beide herab.

„Hoheit", wandte er sich dann mit blitzenden Augen an Thorin, „Wenn Ihr wirklich erwogen habt, mir die Schatulle mit den Steinen zu geben und es nicht vermögt: Gebt mir doch bitte erst einmal nur drei einzelne".

Thorin erhob sich langsam und ging hinüber in seine Räume, wohin er die Kiste hatte bringen lassen. Er grübelte über diesen seltsamen Wunsch, öffnete die Schatulle und griff sich drei der wunderbaren Edelsteine. Drei würde er loslassen können, dachte er schweren Herzens.

Er kehrte zurück und trat zu Thranduil und zu seiner Gemahlin. Er zögerte noch einen kleinen Augenblick, hielt ihm dann aber die ausgestreckte Hand mit den drei Steinen hin. Thranduil verbeugte sich.

„Ich danke Euch sehr", sagte er und nahm sie entgegen.

Er betrachtete sie einen Moment versunken und gab dann einen der gleißenden Steine Alwa.

„Als Dank für Eure Hilfe und Eure Freundlichkeit", sagte er mit einer Verbeugung.

Dann hielt er einen zweiten Fredrin hin.

„Dieser ist für Euch, Prinz Fredrin. Als Erinnerung an das Versprechen, das Euer Vater mir heute gab. Eure Mutter wird ihn für Euch verwahren", sagte er.

Um den dritten Stein schloss er seine große, schmale Hand, legte sie auf sein Herz und mit einer letzten Verbeugung verabschiedete er sich.


	43. Chapter 43

Einige Jahre später klopfte es stürmisch an die Tür von Dwin und Dwalin. Es war Sonnentag und noch sehr früh am Morgen. Alles schlief noch, bis auf Dwalin, der gerade im Bad gewesen war.

Erbost riss er die Tür auf und bekam den Zwergling, der an ihm vorbei und in Richtung der Kinderzimmer flitzte, gerade noch zu packen. Er schob ihn unsanft zurück auf den Flur.

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu! Und wenn Du zehnmal der Thronfolger bist! Du wirst nicht noch einmal hier hereinkommen, ohne vernünftig zu grüßen, Bürschchen! Und Du wirst hart arbeitende Zwerge nicht noch einmal zu nachtschlafender Zeit aus den Betten holen am einzigen Tag der Woche, an dem sie ausschlafen können! Ist das klar, verdammt?", bellte er ärgerlich.

Fredrin nickte, schluckte und wich respektvoll zwei Schritte zurück.

„Fredrin, Thorins Sohn. Zu Euren Diensten", sagte er förmlich und verbeugte sich.

Dwalin stöhnte.

„Komm später wieder. Viel später!", knurrte er barsch und wies zur Treppe.

„Kann ich nicht warten, bitte? Ich leg mich einfach mit zu Ema ins Bett und...", begann er und sah mit seinen großen, stahlblauen Augen völlig unschuldig zu dem riesigen Zwerg vor sich auf.

Fredrin wurde schlagartig klar, dass das aus irgendeinem Grund keine gute Idee gewesen war, denn sein Gegenüber sah plötzlich richtig wütend aus. Dwalin lief dunkelrot an, holte tief Luft und langte nach ihm. Doch der Prinz war wie der Blitz außerhalb der Reichweite seiner Pranke und bereits außer Sichtweite, als Dwalins Brüllen hinter ihm anhob. Fredrin lief den ganzen Weg zurück, den er gekommen war und kam außer Atem im königlichen Flügel an. Brit sah ihn kommen.

„Doch noch zu früh, was?", meinte sie schmunzelnd.

Fredrin nickte keuchend.

„Hat Dwin Dich nach Hause geschickt?", wollte sie wissen.

„Dwalin", erwiderte der Prinz und rang nach Atem.

Brit sog schmerzlich die Luft durch die Zähne und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Oh, oh! Hat er Dich erwischt?", fragte sie und musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.

„Nee. Ich war schneller", antwortete Fredrin nicht ohne Stolz.

Brit lachte.

„Na komm, ich lese Dir etwas vor bis es Zeit zum Frühstück ist", sagte sie und fuhr ihm über die Haare.

Ein paar Stunden später klopfte es noch einmal bei Dwin und Dwalin. Etwas zaghafter diesmal. Dwalin warf Dwin einen entnervten Blick zu, aber sie lächelte und ging, um zu öffnen. Fredrin stand mit gehörigem Sicherheitsabstand zur Tür draußen und war erleichtert, Dwin vor sich zu haben. Er grüßte artig und mit einer mustergültigen Verbeugung und fragte, ob er jetzt hereinkommen dürfe.

„Ja, komm nur. Dwalin hat sich beruhigt. Aber ärger ihn heute besser nicht noch einmal, hörst Du? Magst Du mit uns frühstücken?", fragte sie gut gelaunt.

Er nickte und strahlte Dwin an. Dwin musste lächeln. Er war ein so außergewöhnlich hübsches Kind. Er hatte Dís' und Thorins durchdringende, blaue Augen, aber noch ohne die Härte seines Vaters und ohne die Überheblichkeit seiner Tante. Seine schwarzen, leicht gewellten, glänzenden Haare umrahmten ein fein geschnittenes Gesicht und um seine langen, dunklen Wimpern beneideten ihn nicht nur sämtliche Zwerginnen. Der gesamte Erebor liebte ihn abgöttisch.

Dwin reichte ihm die Hand und sie gingen in die Küche, Fredrin grüßte noch einmal scheu und zog sich den Schemel heran, auf dem er immer saß, wenn er hier zu Gast war. Er setzte sich wie stets zwischen Kái und Ema. Dwalin sah ihn wortlos und streng an, aber Balin und Ori begrüßten ihn freundlich und es gab noch eine Menge Gewitzel über Fredrins kindlichen Vorschlag von vorhin. Fredrin wünschte, sie würden damit aufhören, denn ganz offensichtlich fand Dwalin das noch immer nicht lustig, aber Balin und Dwin konnten kaum aufhören zu lachen. Es gab Pfannkuchen, Marmelade und Honig, Eier, Speck, Käse, Brot und Butter und alle langten zu.

Beim Essen ruhte Dwins Blick auf den drei Zwerglingen.

Kái überragte die beiden anderen bei weitem. Er war auf dem besten Wege Dwalins Kraft und Statur zu entwickeln und hatte auch die gleichen braunen, störrischen Haare und grau-grünen Augen. Seine größte Freude war es, Dwin auf die Baustelle oder in die Werkstatt zu begleiten. Schon als Kleinkind waren die Holzhämmer und Werkzeuge, die Bifur ihm geschnitzt hatte, sein liebstes Spielzeug gewesen und seine Mutter zweifelte nicht daran, dass er ihr in ihrem Metier nachfolgen würde. Und sie war froh darum. Dwalin war anfangs ein ganz klein wenig enttäuscht gewesen, dass Kái die Holzäxte und Schwerter links liegen ließ oder diese auch dazu benutzte, ausgedachte Steine zu bearbeiten, aber schließlich gab er es auf, aus seinem Sohn einen Krieger machen zu wollen.

Ema war immer noch ausgesprochen klein und zierlich. Dwalin pflegte zu sagen: „Sie wächst immer nur Sonnentags" und so war es wohl. Sie war einen ganzen Kopf kleiner als Fredrin und fast zwei Köpfe kleiner als ihr gleichaltriger Bruder. Ihr Haar war von einem warmen Honigblond und sie hatte hellgrüne Augen. Sie hatte bisher zu nichts eine besondere Neigung gezeigt, sang den ganzen Tag vor sich hin und war ihrer Mutter oft ein völliges Rätsel. Trotzdem, oder gerade deswegen, war sie der Sonnenschein der ganzen Familie.

Fredrin flüsterte Kái gerade grinsend etwas zu und der warf seinem Vater einen besorgten Blick zu. Die beiden heckten offensichtlich etwas aus. Dwin seufzte. Hatte sie ihn nicht gerade gewarnt, es heute nicht noch weiter zu treiben? Fredrin bemerkte, dass die Mutter seines Freundes ihn beobachtete und schenkte ihr ein breites, entwaffnendes Lächeln. Er sah so hübsch, so brav und folgsam aus. Aber Dwin wusste es inzwischen besser.

Sie war müde. Nächste Woche stand ihre Meisterprüfung an und sie hatte die Nächte viel über ihren Lehrbüchern gesessen. Das Lernen aus den Büchern fiel ihr nicht leicht, aber es reichte nicht, die Eisen meisterhaft zu beherrschen. Sie musste auch alles über die unterschiedlichen Steine wissen. Wo sie gebrochen wurden, was sie auszeichnete, was sie kosteten und wofür sie sich am besten eigneten. Dazu kam der unvermeidliche Schriftkram. Es hatte Wochen gedauert, bis Balin ihr die Grundlagen der Buchführung, Kalkulation und Abgabenordnung erklärt hatte. Diese Dinge wollten nur schwer in ihren Kopf. Aber sie war hartnäckig dabei geblieben und Balin war, Mahal sei Dank, sehr viel geduldiger als sein Bruder. Nächste Woche würde sich nun zeigen, ob es reichte.

Dwalin hatte sie gefragt, warum sie sich das antat. Wenn sie einen eigenen Betrieb wolle, müsse sie es nur sagen und er würde ihr den besten kaufen, der zu haben war. Aber darum ging es Dwin nicht. Sie wollte keinen Betrieb leiten. Sie wollte die spannenden Arbeiten tun. Die echten Herausforderungen. Und sie wollte ein eigenes Zeichen führen dürfen wie die anderen Meister und Meisterinnen auch. Ein Werkstück mit ihrem Zeichen, das die Ewigkeiten überdauerte. Das war es, was sie schon als Lehrling gewollt hatte.

Nach dem Frühstück liefen die Kinder hinaus zum Spielen und Dwin warf Fredrin noch einen warnenden Blick hinterher. Doch der lachte nur.

Ein paar Gänge weiter hielten die Kinder in einem Winkel inne und Fredrin zog mit der Miene des großen Helden etwas aus seiner Tasche.

„Ich hab ihn! Wir können jetzt überall hinein!", sagte er und in seiner Hand lag der Meisterschlüssel des Königs.

Er sonnte sich in Emas Bewunderung, aber Kái ächzte:

„Dein Vater bringt Dich um. Und meiner mich".

„Ach was. Ich leg ihn nachher da wieder hin, wo ich ihn her habe und keiner merkt was. Wo wollen wir zuerst rein?", grinste Fredrin und sah Ema übermütig an.

„Ich will in den großen Tempel", erwiderte sie lachend und hüpfte aufgeregt auf und ab.

„Das ist doch langweilig! Lass uns lieber in die Werkstatt gehen", brummte Kái.

„Also erst Tempel, dann Werkstatt", entschied Fredrin.

„Und wo willst Du hin?", fragte Ema und sah ihn groß an.

„Ich will runter zum Schatz", antwortete er mit funkelnden Augen.

Der Hohepriester saß an seinem Lieblingsplatz auf der Empore und memorierte seine Predigt für den heutigen Abend, als er die Tür unter sich gehen hörte. Leise, helle Kinderstimmen und schnelle Schritte waren zu hören und er zog die Brauen zusammen. Er musste vergessen haben, das Portal abzuschließen. Er wollte sich gerade erheben und die Kinder hinausschicken, als er den Sohn des Königs erkannte. Der Junge setzte sich mit gefalteten Händen still in die erste Bank und betrachtete erwartungsvoll das Mädchen. Der Geistliche erkannte auch sie. Sie war so gut wie jeden Sonnentag abends zum Gottesdienst hier. Immer in Begleitung ihres Onkels Balin. Manchmal war auch dieser schmächtige Bibliothekar mit dabei.

Der große Junge bei ihnen lümmelte sich auf einer der Bänke und fuhr mit den Fingern die Steinarbeiten an den Rücklehnen entlang. Der Priester kannte ihn nur vom Sehen her. Das musste der Bruder des Mädchens sein. Balins Bruder Dwalin war der Vater der beiden.

Die kleine Zwergin stand regungslos mitten vor dem Altar. Der alte Zwerg schirmte das Licht seiner Kerze ab und beobachtete sie von seinem Platz aus. Mehrere große Feuerschalen und Kerzen erhellten den riesigen Tempelraum unter ihm.

Die Kleine breitete die Arme aus und begann einen Gottesdienst zu zelebrieren. Der Geistliche traute seinen Augen kaum. Sie beherrschte das alte Khuzdul nicht, das hörte er. Aber sie hatte bei ihren häufigen Besuchen viele der sich wiederholenden Sprüche und Gebete vom Klang her auswendig gelernt. Sie verbeugte sich an den richtigen Stellen und entzündete mit den fast korrekten Worten die beiden Lichter. Die wunderbar gestalteten Leuchter brannten zur Erinnerung an die leuchtenden Pfeiler Illuin und Ormal, die Mahal auf Bitten seiner Gemahlin geschaffen hatte, um die Düsternis aus Mittelerde zu vertreiben.

Spätestens jetzt hätte der Hohepriester eingreifen und das Spiel unterbrechen müssen, denn das Hantieren mit den geweihten Kerzen blieb natürlich den Priestern und Priesterinnen vorbehalten. Trotzdem zögerte er. Das Mädchen machte sich in keinster Weise über die heiligen Dinge lustig, sondern war mit einem andächtigen Ernst bei der Sache, der ihn beeindruckte. Sogar die beiden Jungen sahen ihr jetzt ehrfürchtig zu. Ihre klare Stimme drang kraftvoll durch die Stille.

Und dann begann sie den Lobgesang, der an dieser Stelle einsetzte und ihm stockte der Atem. Glasklar. Süß und warm. Noch niemals hatte er dieses Lob so ausdrucksstark gehört, auch wenn kaum eines der Worte wirklich stimmte. Sie war noch sehr jung, aber sie sollte unbedingt ausgebildet werden, dachte er. Er würde heute Abend nach der Zeremonie mit Balin sprechen, nahm er sich vor.

„He! Ihr da! Raus hier! Was fällt Euch ein, Ihr Lauser!", schallte es da zornig durch den Tempel und der Gesang brach abrupt ab. Vom Hauptportal her kam sein Sekretär auf den Altar zu. Im Nu waren die drei Zwerglinge verschwunden und zum Westtor wieder hinaus, durch das sie gekommen waren.

Die drei rannten ein paar Flure entlang und hielten schließlich lachend und außer Atem inne. Ema fiel Fredrin um den Hals und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Das war so schön!", rief sie strahlend und Fredrin lief vor Freude rot an. Er betrachtete sie hingerissen.

Sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Steinmetzmeister, bei dem Dwin arbeitete, aber sie hatten Pech. Die Werkstatttür stand offen, denn der Meister hatte auch heute dort zu tun. Er sah die Kinder auf dem Gang herum stromern und Káis sehnsüchtige Blicke hinein. Schmunzelnd winkte er ihn heran.

„Komm mal. Ich habe was für Dich", sagte er freundlich, „Guck mal hier, der schöne Marmor. Ein teures Stück, wenn es noch heile wäre. Es ist ein ganz weicher Stein. Prima zum Üben".

Mit diesen Worten reichte er dem Jungen ein großes Bruchstück einer zolldicken Marmorplatte. Kái nahm es behutsam und mit leuchtenden Augen an sich. Er bedankte sich freudig und lief zu den anderen zurück. Der Meister sah ihm lächelnd hinterher.

„Ich geh nach Hause", sagte Kái zu Fredrin und betrachtete liebevoll den Stein in seinem Arm.

Der Prinz rollte missmutig die Augen und zog die Brauen zusammen.

„Komm doch mit runter", drängte er.

„Nee. Wir kommen da doch nicht rein. Da braucht man nicht nur den Schlüssel. Da sind auch Wachen. Das weiß ich. Und außerdem will ich jetzt hiermit was machen", sagte er bestimmt, drehte sich um und ging.

Fredrin wusste, dass es keinen Zweck hatte mit Kái zu diskutieren, wenn der sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Ärgerlich zuckte er die Schultern.

„Aber Du kommst doch mit, oder?", fragte er dann Ema und sah sie bittend an.

„Und die Wachen?", fragte sie besorgt.

Doch der Prinz grinste nur, griff ihre Hand und zog sie mit sich.

Während sie noch auf dem Weg nach unten waren, bemerkte Thorin das Fehlen des Schlüssels, den er stets an einer Kette gesichert bei sich trug. Er eilte zu Alwa und hielt ihr die schlüssellose Kette hin.

„Sag mir bitte, dass den _nicht_ unser Sohn genommen hat", sagte der König erbost.

Sie sah ihn besorgt an, nahm die Kette und schloss die Augen.

„Doch. Fredrin hat ihn", seufzte sie, „Aber ich kann nicht sehen, wo er ist. Irgendwie gelingt es ihm, sich mir zu entziehen. Ich sehe immer nur Ema. Sie will er beeindrucken".

„Na, warte", knurrte Thorin wutschnaubend und stapfte hinaus.

Fredrin und Ema kamen derweil an die Wachstube, die auf halbem Wege nach unten lag. Heute am Sonnentag taten zwei Soldaten und ein junger Fähnrich Dienst. Fredrin nahm Emas Hand und ging langsam an der offenen Tür vorbei und grüßte höflich.

Der Fähnrich kam heraus und rief ihm unsicher nach:

„Verzeiht Hoheit, aber das Weitergehen ist nur einem kleinen Kreis von Zwergen gestattet. Ihr gehört leider nicht dazu".

Fredrin drehte sich um.

„Ich habe die Erlaubnis meines Vaters. Seht!", log er und zeigte den Schlüssel vor. Er spürte, wie sich Emas kleine Hand fest an seine klammerte und auch ihm selber klopfte das Herz bis zum Hals. Der Fähnrich sah ihn zwar misstrauisch an, nickte dann aber und ließ sie passieren.

Sie rannten die Treppen hinunter und kamen zu der hohen Doppeltür, die ins große Gewölbe führte. Fredrins Hand zitterte leicht, als er den Schlüssel ins Schlüsselloch steckte und herumdrehte. Sie hörten den Riegel zurückgleiten, der Prinz drückte die verzierte Klinke hinunter und zog ächzend die schwere Tür auf. Sie schlüpften hinein.

Fredrin war schon ein paar Male hier unten gewesen. Balin und Tante Dís hatten ihn mit hinunter genommen. Der große Hort war inzwischen in mehrere Haufen sortiert worden. Für jeden Gefährten und Dís einen, aber der Anblick war immer noch überwältigend. Ema sah sich mit großen Augen um. Sie hatte den Schatz noch nie gesehen. Der Prinz führte sie eine Treppe hinunter und zu dem großen Hügel aus Goldstücken und Preziosen, der, wie er wusste, seiner Tante gehörte. Sie kletterten und stöberten eine Weile darin herum. Schließlich setzte sich Ema auf eine Treppe und ließ ihren Blick durch das enorme Gewölbe schweifen. Fredrin sammelte noch einen ganzen Arm voller Schmuckstücke zusammen und kam zu ihr.

„Willst Du meine Königin sein?", fragte er dann verlegen.

„Ja. Ist gut", erwiderte sie gleichmütig.

Da legte er ihr nach und nach den ganzen Schmuck an. Diademe, Haarschmuck, Ohrschmuck, Broschen, Ketten, Ringe und Armreifen. Er selber hatte sich einen Goldreif als Krone aufgesetzt. Alles Schmuck von unermesslichem Wert. Dann verbeugte er sich, reichte ihr die Hand und sie schritten zusammen die Treppe hinauf. Ema zog eine Tüte Karamell aus der Tasche und fischte zwei Stücke heraus. Sie setzten sich nebeneinander auf einen steinernen Bogen, ließen die Beine baumeln und teilten sich das Zuckerzeug. Ema glitzerte und klirrte bei jeder Bewegung und die Kinder lachten ausgelassen.

„Hast Du Deinen Vater gefragt? Wegen der Schule?", fragte sie dann.

„Ja, hab ich", antwortete er mürrisch, „Aber Vater sagt, ich muss später als König andere Sachen wissen als Ihr. Deshalb kann ich nächsten Monat nicht mit Euch zusammen zur Schule. Ich bekomme alleine Unterricht. Alleine! Und nicht nur Lesen, Schreiben und Rechnen. Lauter andere Sachen auch noch. Khuzdul und Geschichte und was weiß ich! Und ganz allein!".

„Das ist ja blöd", sagte sie mitleidig.

Er nickte und seufzte schwer.

„Vater sagt, dann ist Schluss mit Spielen. Ich muss anfangen, mich auf meine Aufgabe vorzubereiten", sagte er und rollte mit den Augen.

„Sehen wir uns dann gar nicht mehr?", fragte sie erschrocken.

„Weiß nicht. Vielleicht nur noch Sterntag und Sonnentag. Versprich mir, dass Du trotzdem immer meine Königin sein wirst", bat er plötzlich inbrünstig.

„Versprochen", antwortete sie und nickte.

So saßen sie noch eine ganze Weile schweigend beisammen, aßen die Süßigkeiten und blickten über das Meer von Gold zu ihren Füßen.

Da hörten sie plötzlich die Tür über sich gehen und drehten sich erschrocken um. Oben stand Dwalin und winkte sie wortlos mit dem Finger zu sich. Ema legte rasch den schweren Schmuck ab und Fredrin rannte hinunter, um ihn zu Dís' Anteil zurück zu legen. Dann gingen die beiden langsam zusammen hinauf. Fredrin blickte schuldbewusst zu Boden, aber Dwalin schien überraschend gut gelaunt.

„Hat Kái uns verpetzt?", fragte der Prinz düster.

„Nein, hat er nicht. Aber gut, dass ich jetzt weiß, dass er doch davon wusste. Dann bekommt er jetzt auch Ärger", knurrte der Krieger.

Fredrin stöhnte.

„Und Du bist gar nicht böse auf Fredrin?", fragte Ema treuherzig.

„Oh doch, Mäuschen. Aber die Abreibung gibt es heute von seinem Vater, nicht von mir. Und glaub mir, so wütend habe ich ihn selten erlebt, Bursche", knurrte Dwalin.

Der Prinz schluckte.

„Wir haben gar nichts Schlimmes getan. Nur gespielt, Pa", versuchte Ema ihren Vater zu besänftigen.

„Du sei mal still. Dein Bruder und Du, Ihr habt eine Woche Stubenarrest. Dafür, dass Ihr bei dem Blödsinn mitgemacht habt. Und jetzt hoch mit Euch. Ema, Du gehst nach Hause. Und Dich bringe ich zu Deiner Audienz beim König", brummte Dwalin.

Nachdem Fredrin sich zu seinem Erstaunen erst baden und umziehen musste, ließ er danach mit gesenktem Kopf das heftige Donnerwetter seines Vaters über sich ergehen. Er bekam zwei Wochen Spüldienst in der Hauptküche aufgebrummt und, was noch schlimmer war, Besuchsverbot bei Kái und Ema in dieser Zeit.

Balin musste aufgrund des Stubenarrests am heutigen Abend auf Emas Gesellschaft bei seinem Besuch im Tempel verzichten. Er bedauerte das sehr, denn er hatte seine Nichte gerne bei sich. Sie war ein ausgesprochen feinsinniges, aufmerksames Kind und oft überraschte sie ihn mit der Tiefe ihrer Gedanken und ihrer Achtsamkeit. Aber ihr Onkel respektierte natürlich Dwalins Erziehungsentscheidung und er versuchte gar nicht erst, seinen Bruder umzustimmen.

Nach der gleichförmigen Zeremonie im Tempel, die ihm immer wieder neu Kraft gab, wollte er sich gerade erheben und gehen, als der alte Hohepriester ihn ansprach und in sein Studierzimmer bat.

Balin war überrascht. Über Ema wollte der Geistliche mit ihm reden? Neugierig folgte er ihm in seine Amtsräume und lauschte dort aufmerksam seinen Worten. Der Priester erzählte von dem Erlebten am Vormittag und schloss:

„Ich würde sie sehr gerne im Chor aufnehmen, ihrer außergewöhnlichen Stimme wegen. Aber noch viel wichtiger erscheint mir, zu sehen, ob nicht in ihr sogar die Berufung zum Priesterinnenamt liegt. Im Chor könnte ich ein Auge auf sie haben und sie anleiten und sie später vielleicht für ein Noviziat vorzuschlagen. Gut wäre, wenn sie auch sobald wie möglich in Khuzdul unterwiesen werden würde".

Balin versprach, mit seinem Bruder darüber zu sprechen und sich in den nächsten Tagen zu melden.

So kam es, dass Ema eines der jüngsten Chormitglieder im Erebor wurde. Sie wurde dort in Musik, Stimmbildung und Harfenspiel unterrichtet und sie liebte es. Zudem kam man überein, dass sie zusammen mit dem Prinzen unterrichtet werden sollte. Denn das bot sich geradezu an, da auch er gerade mit Khuzdul begann und es nur wenige gute Lehrer gab. Und um das Trio nicht auseinanderzureißen, durfte auch Kái mit dazukommen. Fredrin freute sich riesig, allerdings warnte ihn sein Vater in aller Strenge.

„Sollte ich merken, dass Dich ihre Gegenwart davon abhält zu lernen und Dein Bestes zu tun, mache ich dem Ganzen sofort ein Ende. Ist das vollkommen klar?", frage der König ernst.

„Ja, Vater. Ich werde mir Mühe geben. Versprochen", erwiderte Fredrin eifrig und er hielt sein Versprechen.

Alwa sah die kindliche Zuneigung ihres Sohnes zu Ema und ihr wurde das Herz schwer, wenn sie in die Zukunft sah. Sie brachte es nicht über sich, ihm schon jetzt zu sagen, das Priester und Priesterinnen keinen Bund schlossen, sondern ihr Leben ganz dem Dienste Mahals widmeten.

Sie war hochschwanger mit Fredrins Schwester und ließ den Dingen ihren Lauf.

Ich würde mich wirklich sehr über eine Kritik/Meinung freuen! :) XO


	44. Chapter 44

Zwölf Jahre waren ins Land gegangen, seit Dwin ihre Meisterprüfung bestanden hatte und sie führte seitdem voller Stolz ihr eigenes Zeichen. Einen Zahn. So wie der Orkzahn, den sie ständig an ihrer Kette um den Hals trug, war er für sie zum Symbol für ihre Zähigkeit geworden. Sie hatte sie durchgebissen.

Zusammen mit dem Wappen ihrer Zunft ließ sie sich ihr Zeichen auf ihren rechten Oberarm tätowieren. Eingebettet in ein kunstvolles, geometrisches Bandmuster rund um ihren Bizeps. Und bei der Gelegenheit ließ sie sich die Runen für die Initialen von Dwalin und Dwin zusammen mit den Silhouetten des Erebors und der Eisenberge um ihren linken Oberarm, ihre Herzseite, stechen.

Kái war seit dem Frühjahr Lehrling in der Werkstatt ihres Bruders in den Eisenbergen und fühlte sich inzwischen dort wie zuhause. Er hatte eindeutig das Talent seiner Mutter geerbt und ging vollkommen in seiner Arbeit auf.

Und auch Ema würde zum Herbst hin den Erebor verlassen. Sie würde in den Grauen Bergen ihr Noviziat beginnen und sich auf den Dienst im Tempel vorbereiten. Seit sie vor Jahren dem Chor beigetreten war und im Tempel ein und ausging, war ihr ihre Bestimmung immer deutlicher geworden.

Dwin seufzte, wenn sie daran dachte. Emas Singen und Harfenspiel würde ihr fehlen. Seit ihre Tochter wusste, was sie wollte und ihr Weg klar vor ihr lag, standen sich die beiden sehr nahe. Nun würde es bald sehr still werden in der Wohnung.

Sie und Dwalin würden ihre Kinder nur noch selten sehen. Dwin hatte gehofft noch einmal schwanger zu werden, aber trotz all ihrer Bemühungen war es nicht dazu gekommen.

Ob Kái nach seiner Lehre zurück in den Erebor kam oder in den Eisenbergen blieb, würde sich erst in einigen Jahren zeigen. So, wie sich seine kurzen, begeisterten Briefe jetzt lasen, würde er dort bleiben, hatte Dwin den Eindruck.

Vor Ema lag eine Jahre dauernde Ausbildungs- und Studienzeit. Dwalin war ungeheuer stolz auf seine Tochter, aber Dwin wusste, er würde fast so sehr unter der anstehenden Trennung leiden wie Fredrin unter Emas Entscheidung litt, diese Laufbahn letzten Endes tatsächlich einzuschlagen.

Der Prinz hatte es jahrelang kommen sehen und befürchtet, denn Ema hatte ihm nie etwas vorgemacht und doch wollte er es nicht wahrhaben. Als Ema die Berufung ins Noviziat in die Ered Mithrin in der Hand hielt und ihm ihren Entschluss mitteilte, war er am Boden zerstört. Alles, was er sich für eine gemeinsame Zukunft erhofft und erträumt hatte, zerbrach. Wie gelähmt zog er sich tagelang zurück.

Erst versuchte er, sie umzustimmen. Sie könne doch auch mit ihrem Gesang im Tempel eine wichtige Arbeit leisten. Dann schlug er vor, die Regeln für sie zu ändern, so dass sie als Priesterin den Bund mit ihm schließen konnte. Er wäre schließlich irgendwann der König und könne es bestimmen. Aber Ema meinte, sie könne nicht beides gleichzeitig sein. Königin und Priesterin. Sie wäre dann beides nur halb. Es zerreiße ihr das Herz, sagte sie, aber ihre Seele, ihre Seele war tief und wahrhaftig davon überzeugt, ihrer Bestimmung zu folgen.

Fredrin musste einsehen, dass er sie verlieren würde, wenn nicht ein Wunder geschah. Er war wütend und traurig, aß kaum noch und schlief schlecht. Tagsüber war er gereizt und müde und nicht bei der Sache. Seine Mutter sah ihm mitfühlend seine schlechte Laune nach und selbst seine Schwester Tul, die ihn sonst mit ihrer scharfen Zunge nur zu gerne zur Weißglut brachte, hatte Mitleid mit seinem Kummer. Seinem Vater tat es auch weh, seinen Sohn derart leiden zu sehen, allerdings erwartete er, dass Fredrin alsbald darüber hinweg kam. Schließlich hatte er seit Ewigkeiten gewusst, dass Ema eine Karriere im Tempel anstrebte. In seinen Augen war es ein Fehler von Fredrin gewesen, sich all die Jahre diesen illusorischen Hoffnungen hingegeben zu haben.

Der Prinz vermisste Kái, mit dem er hätte reden können und er mied Emas Nähe, bis zwei Wochen vor ihrer Abreise. Er hatte nächtelang gegrübelt, was er tun oder sagen konnte. Schließlich passte er sie eines Nachmittags im Tempel ab und sie setzten sich zusammen in eine Bankreihe. Lachend und scherzend verließen die anderen Chormitglieder das Gotteshaus und vollkommene Stille kehrte ein. In das Schweigen hinein begann Fredrin endlich:

„Es fällt mir nicht leicht, es zu sagen, aber ich wünsche Dir wirklich von Herzen alles Gute. Ich wünschte so sehr, Du würdest hier bei mir glücklich werden können, aber wenn Du gehen musst, um glücklich zu sein, muss es wohl sein. Bleiben wir Freunde?".

„Ja. Freunde. Für immer. Danke, dass Du gekommen bist, Fredrin", antwortete sie mit einem zaghaften Lächeln und presste ihre Stirn an seine.

„Ich habe Dir damals versprochen immer Deine Königin zu sein. Weißt Du noch?", fragte sie leise.

„Ja, natürlich", erwiderte er, „An dem Tag, an dem ich Vater den Schlüssel geklaut hatte".

„Es tut mir so leid, dass ich mein Versprechen nicht halten kann", flüsterte sie.

„Mir auch. Mir ist es immer noch ernst damit", brummte er.

Sie seufzte tief.

„Ich vermisse Kái jeden einzelnen Tag seit er fort ist und ich werde Dich noch mehr vermissen. Ich werde krank sein vor Heimweh in der ersten Zeit dort. Trotzdem muss ich das tun. Mahal ruft mich", fuhr sie fort.

Verzweifelt kämpfte er seine aufsteigenden Tränen nieder und verfluchte im Stillen die Grausamkeit seines Gottes.

Er zog eine Tüte Karamellbonbons aus seiner Tasche und bot sie ihr an. Schmunzelnd nahm sie ein Stück und steckte es sich in den Mund.

„Das tut gut", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Ich weiß. Du glaubst nicht, wie viel von dem Zeug ich gegessen hab in den letzten Wochen", ächzte er.

Sie lachte das helle Lachen, das er so liebte und es schnitt ihm ins Herz.

„Bevor ich fahre, wird es noch eine Abschiedsfeier geben. Pa besteht darauf, noch einmal in ganz großer Runde zu feiern. Ich weiß gar nicht genau, wen er alles eingeladen hat, aber ich glaube den halben Berg! Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn Du auch kommst", bat sie.

„Ja, klar. Gerne", sagte er, aber es klang nicht wirklich danach.

So saßen sie noch eine ganze Weile zusammen, teilten sich die Bonbons und redeten. Vielleicht zum letzten Mal für eine sehr lange Zeit.

Dwin, Tombur und Helle stöberten derweil durch die Läden im Marktviertel. Sie suchten ein gemeinsames Geburtstagsgeschenk für eine der Gesellinnen der Werkstatt und tauschten nebenbei eifrig den neuesten Klatsch aus.

Bei der Arbeit selber mochte Dwin nicht reden. Am liebsten war es ihr, ganz in ihr Gespür für Werkzeug, Stein und Form einzutauchen. Sie verlor dann jegliches Zeitgefühl und konnte stundenlang und hochkonzentriert arbeiten, ohne zu ermüden. Wenn sie dann aber jemand ansprach, fiel sie wie aus Wolken heraus und musste hinterher fast mühsam zurück in ihre Arbeit finden. Das störte sie gewaltig. Da es aber fast allen genauso ging und es ohnehin meist zu laut war, um sich zu unterhalten, wurde bei der Arbeit nur selten gesprochen.

Umso mehr genoss sie den Austausch nach Feierabend. Die drei zogen lachend und erzählend an den Auslagen und Ständen vorbei. Dwin war auch noch auf der Suche nach einem Abschiedsgeschenk für Ema und sie überlegten zusammen. Und Dwin war von Herzen froh über diese wunderbare Freundschaft. Sie würde ihr in den nächsten Monaten über ihren Trennungsschmerz hinweghelfen, dachte sie dankbar.

Ema wollte im Tempel noch etwas auf der Harfe proben und Fredrin verabschiedete sich. Langsam und tief in trübe Gedanken versunken machte er sich auf den Weg nach Hause und traf in der Eingangshalle auf seine Tante Dís und seine Schwester. Er sah sie beieinander stehen und dachte, dass die beiden geradewegs als Mutter und Tochter durchgehen könnten. Sie waren sich unglaublich ähnlich. Wie oft hörte er seinen Vater sagen „Genau wie Deine Tante!". Und das war durchaus nicht immer als Kompliment gemeint, auch wenn er seiner Tochter jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablas.

Tul hatte eine zuweilen herrische und arrogante Art an sich, war scharfsinnig, beredt und selbstbewusst. Und bildschön. Sie war der erklärte Liebling ihrer Tante. Die beiden schienen vom Einkaufen zu kommen, denn sie waren bepackt mit allerlei Taschen und Körben. Dís sah den Prinzen kommen und winkte ihn lächelnd heran. Silbergraue Strähnen durchzogen ihr Haar an den Schläfen, aber sie war noch immer eine strahlende Schönheit, die alle Blicke auf sich zog. Fredrin straffte sich und versuchte, seine Niedergeschlagenheit abzuschütteln. Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und ging zu den Zwerginnen hinüber.

Zur selben Zeit lag Alwa mit einem Buch im Arm müde im Sternenzimmer und sah hinaus in den dunkler werdenden Abendhimmel. Der Tag war anstrengend gewesen. Trotzdem kam sie jetzt nicht zur Ruhe. Sie versuchte, einen Grund zu erspüren, aber es stellten sich keine Bilder ein. Beunruhigt stand sie auf und ging hinunter. Etwas würde geschehen, aber es gelang ihr nicht, es zu fassen oder zu benennen. Die Königin sehnte sich mit einem Mal über die Maßen nach Thorins Umarmung. Sie wollte sich in seine Arme flüchten und von ihm hören, dass alles in Ordnung war. Sie fand ihn nebenan an seinem Schreibtisch sitzen.

Thorin hatte in den letzten friedlichen Jahren an Gewicht zugelegt und sein Haar und Bart waren grau geworden. Noch immer war er eine stattliche Erscheinung, aber er verließ den Erebor nur noch selten.

Statt seiner kam immer öfter Fredrin den Verpflichtungen draußen nach und ritt neben Balin oder Dwalin zu Außeneinsätzen der Truppe. Wie vor zwei Monaten, als Thranduil zu einer großen, gemeinsamen Jagd auf die Spinnen im Düsterwald gerufen hatte. Die Biester hatten wieder an Zahl zugenommen. So wurden sie in einer gemeinsamen Kampagne von Menschen, Elben und Zwergen wieder zurückgedrängt und hunderte von ihnen getötet. Dwalin war hinterher voll des Lobes über Fredrins Einsatz gewesen. Dieser beherrschte Axt und Schwert, war wendig und schnell und überwand mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen seine Furcht. Thorin hätte nicht stolzer auf seinen Sohn sein können und er war froh, dass dieser schon in so jungen Jahren mit an seiner Verantwortung trug. Denn er selber war jetzt 218 Jahre alt und spürte nicht selten eine Müdigkeit in sich, die er noch vor ein paar Jahren nicht gekannt hatte.

Jetzt blickte er auf und sah seine Gemahlin mit angstverzerrtem Gesicht in der Tür stehen. Er erhob sich erschrocken und kam auf sie zu.

„Schatz! Was ist denn?", fragte er besorgt.

Alwa stand wie angewurzelt mit ihren bloßen Füßen da und spürte den Stein tief, tief unter sich stöhnen und ächzen. Ihr Herz begann zu rasen und sie wurde leichenblass. Sie sah plötzlich in grausamer Deutlichkeit, was geschehen würde. Und sie erkannte auch, dass es zu spät war, noch irgendwen zu warnen.

„Steinschlag", ächzte sie tonlos und streckte hilfesuchend die Hände nach Thorin aus.

Wie die verheerenden Feuersbrünste in den Dörfern und Städten der Menschen, die todbringenden Überflutungen entlang des großen Stromes und die alles vernichtenden Sandstürme in den Wüsten Harads war Steinschlag seit jeher das größte Unheil in den Heimatbergen des Zwergenvolkes. Als Thorin noch ein Zwergling gewesen war, hatte solch eine Katastrophe die Eisenberge heimgesucht. Fast ein kompletter Winkel war über drei Stockwerke eingebrochen. Ohne Vorwarnung. Es hatte viele, viele Tote und hunderte Verletzte gegeben. Er erinnerte sich noch genau an die Schilderungen der Zwerge, die nach einem Hilfseinsatz dort zurück in den Erebor kamen. Grausam entstellte Tote und die Schreie der Verschütteten, denen man nicht überall rechtzeitig helfen konnte, weil tonnenschwere Trümmer aus dem Weg geräumt werden mussten. Thorin hatte damals wochenlang Albträume von dem Gehörten gehabt.

Trotz all der Erfahrung der Baumeister und ständiger Kontrollen konnte keiner der Zwerge genau jede kleine Schwachstelle im Stein und jede winzige Wasserader erkennen, die im Laufe der Jahrzehnte, Jahrhunderte und Jahrtausende schließlich zu einem Unglück wie diesem führte. Der Erebor war über Generationen verschont geblieben. Bis zu diesem Tag.

„Steinschlag", dröhnte es durch Thorins Verstand. Er fasste Alwa an den Schultern und schüttelte sie aus ihrer Erstarrung. Er wollte sie fragen, wo es zuschlagen würde, da begann es bereits.

Ein gewaltiges Dröhnen und Rumpeln lief durch den Berg und erschütterte den Erebor in seinen Grundfesten. Thorin zog Alwa in eine Zimmerecke. Dort waren die Steine stets am stabilsten. Dann war alles einen Moment lang totenstill, bis erschrockene Schreie vor der Tür zu hören waren. Und durch Alwas Kopf rasten nun die Bilder und Geräusche des Geschehens, ohne dass sie ihnen Einhalt gebieten konnte. Stöhnend sank sie bewusstlos zu Boden. Thorin trug sie zu der Liege in seinem Arbeitszimmer, schob diese mir ihr in die Zimmerecke und eilte hinaus. Er befahl Brit, sich um die Königin zu kümmern und stürzte zur Treppe.

„Oh, Mahal! Bitte nimm mir nicht die Kinder!", dachte er flehentlich, während er hinunterrannte.

In der Halle traf er auf Fredrin, der gerade von draußen hereinkam. Er umarmte ihn erleichtert.

„Mutter?", fragte ihn sein Sohn besorgt.

„Oben ist alles in Ordnung", beruhigte ihn sein Vater.

„Tul und Dís sind draußen. Wir waren in der Halle, als es losging und ich habe alle hinausgeschickt", berichtete Fredrin.

„Gut", lobte ihn sein Vater.

Fredrin wollte sich eigentlich auf den Weg in den Tempel machen, um nach Ema zu sehen, aber er war froh, dass sein Vater jetzt hier war und sie liefen rasch zum Tor, wo Thorin zuerst auch seine Tochter und seine Schwester kurz in die Arme schloss. Ihm fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.

„Nimm Tul bitte mit zu Dir, Dís, bis hier wieder alles im Lot ist. Alwa ist unverletzt. Oben war nichts", sagte er an seine Schwester gerichtet. Dís nickte, nahm das verstört wirkende Mädchen an der Hand und zog sie zu den Ställen.

„Wenn Ihr Hilfe aus Thal braucht, egal was, schick jemanden, ja?", rief Dís ihrem Bruder noch hinterher. Der hob die Hand als Antwort und ging dann mit Fredrin rasch wieder hinein.

„Skemtar! Es war im Skemtar!", dröhnte ein Ruf durch die Halle.

Vater und Sohn sahen sich an und hasteten in Richtung des Vergnügungsviertels. Es lag weit ab vom Tempel und Fredrin war einigermaßen beruhigt.

„Vielleicht haben wir Glück. Da kann noch nicht allzu viel los gewesen sein, um diese Zeit", meinte Fredrin.

Thorin nickte. Genau das war ihm auch durch den Kopf gegangen, dachte er nicht ohne Stolz auf seinen umsichtigen Sohn.

„Lauf Du zu Oin und sag ihm, dass wir dort seine Hilfe brauchen. Dann komm nach", wies Thorin seinen Sohn an, der nickte und war seinem Vater bald voraus und an der nächsten Biegung verschwunden.

Je näher der König dem Skemtar kam, desto mehr Staub hing in der Luft. Bald vernahm er Befehle und Schreien. Überall rannten Zwerge umher, die verzweifelt jemanden suchten. Aus einem Gang kam ein Trupp Minenarbeiter gelaufen. Bofur und sein Bruder waren bei ihnen. Sie alle trugen ihre Spitzhacken und hatte Gerölltragen dabei. Damit wurde unten in den Minen der wertlose Abraum abtransportiert und genau das würde jetzt im Skemtar gebraucht werden. Jetzt lag auch Rauch in der Luft. Wahrscheinlich hatten beschädigte Herdfeuer und ausgelaufenen Öllampen hier und da Brände verursacht. Sie würden Löschdecken brauchen und Grubenlampen und Tragen für die Verletzten. Sicher waren auch Wasserleitungen beschädigt und die zuständigen Handwerker mussten die Zufuhr im Viertel unterbrechen, bevor alles überschwemmt wurde und noch jemand unter den Trümmern ertrank. Das alles ging Thorin durch den Kopf und er stöhnte. Die Zwerge aus den Minen hatten ihren König längst überholt. Er wurde wahrlich alt, musste er sich eingestehen. Atemlos hielt er inne und hustete. Der verdammte Rauch und der Staub machten es nicht besser. Von Ferne hörte er Dwalin Befehle brüllen und war heilfroh, dass dieser mit seinen Leuten offensichtlich schon an Ort und Stelle war und das Dringendste in Angriff nahm. Mahal sei Dank!

Fredrin holte ihn leichtfüßig ein. Er hatte zwei Löschdecken unter dem Arm.

„Oin ist unterwegs", sagte er.

Endlich erreichten sie den Vorplatz des Skemptar. Hier hingen Rauch und Staub dick in der Luft. Der Platz selber war nicht betroffen, aber sie konnten schon von hier aus die klaffende Lücke in der Decke sehen. Der gesamte Boden des darüber liegenden Stockwerkes war auf weiter Fläche eingebrochen. Wie weit genau, konnte man durch die eingetrübte Sicht nur ahnen. Ihre Stiefel patschten durch große Pfützen, aber das Wasser war oben wohl schon abgestellt und umgeleitet. Jedenfalls floss aus den geborstenen Rohren nur noch tröpfelnd Wasser zu ihnen nach unten.

„Die Verletzten auf den Platz! Beeilung!", bellte Dwalins Stimme durch die Düsternis. Zwei Soldaten trugen einen Zwerg hinaus auf den Platz. Sie hatten sich Tücher um Mund und Nase gebunden. Sie legten den schreienden Verletzten in einer Ecke ab und liefen wieder hinein in den Dunst. Der Zwerg hatte anstelle seines Fußes nur noch einen blutigen Stumpf und schrie vor Schmerzen. Fredrin sah Thorin hilflos und fragend an, doch der schüttelte den Kopf.

„Oin wird gleich hier sein. Wir können hier jetzt nichts für ihn tun".

Sie liefen weiter auf Dwalins Stimme zu.

„Löschen! Und Verletzte bergen! Und besorgt Euch Lampen oder Fackeln! Sonst könnt Ihr nach dem Löschen nichts mehr sehen!", brüllte er gerade einem Trupp Helfer zu, der mit Löschdecken im Arm herbei trabte. Fredrin wollte sich ihnen anschließen, aber Thorin hielt ihn am Arm zurück.

„Sei bitte vorsichtig", flüsterte er ihm inständig zu.

Fredrin nickte lächelnd und lief dann hinter den anderen her. Der König sah ihm nach und verdrängte den Gedanken an den großen Steinschlag in den Eisenbergen. Dort war nach dem ersten Einbruch der gesamte Boden mitsamt den Ersthelfern und Verletzten auf das darunterliegende Stockwerk gebrochen und dann noch einmal auf das nächsttiefere. Und erst dort war alles zum Stillstand gekommen. Viele Helfende hatte so auch noch ihr Leben verloren.

Der König fand endlich Dwalin und ließ sich rasch einen Überblick über die Lage geben.

„Es hätte schlimmer kommen können", hustete er abschließend, „Falls nicht noch was nachgibt, sind wir glimpflich davon gekommen".

„Beschrei es nicht", ächzte Thorin.

Dwalin überließ ihm die Aufsicht und lief zu seinen Leute, um mit anzupacken.

Nach drei Stunden waren die Verletzten geborgen und in die zum Lazarett umfunktionierte Eingangshalle gebracht worden. Die Feuer waren gelöscht und der Bereich inzwischen wieder gut ausgeleuchtet. Ein riesiger Berg Schutt war bereits weggeräumt worden. Thorin dankte den erschöpften ersten Helfern und schickte sie nach Hause. Frische Kräfte kamen zur Ablösung. Der Staub und der Rauch lichteten und verzogen sich und es kehrte langsam Ruhe ein.

Der Platz war jetzt statt mit Verletzten voll von besorgten Zwergen die noch Familienmitglieder vermissten, die nicht unter den Verletzten zu finden waren. Jetzt würde es an die Bergung der Toten gehen. Unter den großen Platten und Steinblöcken wurden noch etliche Vermisste vermutet. Fredrin stand neben seinem Vater. Plötzlich bemerkte er Ema und Balin am Rande des Platzes und atmete erleichtert auf. Ihr war also wirklich nichts passiert.

Dwalin kam aus den Trümmer gestapft und hob grüßend die Hand, als er seinen Bruder und seine Tochter dort stehen sah. Er hatte einen angesengten Bart und war schwarz im Gesicht von Ruß, Schweiß und Staub. Auch er wollte jetzt hier Schluss machen und nach Hause gehen. Fredrin sah, wie er kurz mit Balin sprach und Ema plötzlich zu weinen begann.

Dwalin aber drehte sich um und schwankte zurück in die qualmenden Trümmer, den Blick starr vor Entsetzen. Auch Thorin hatte die Szene verfolgt und diesmal schneller geschlussfolgert als sein Sohn.

„Bring Ema nach Hause und bleib bei ihr" wies er ihn grimmig an und folgte dann Dwalin.

Dwalin stolperte so schnell er konnte durch Asche und über Schuttberge bis zu den Überresten des Lokals, das sich in all den Jahren zur Stammkneipe der Steinmetze entwickelt hatte. Hier waren zwei riesige Steinplatten heruntergekommen.

Dwalin schloss die Augen. Er war alles andere als ein Feigling, aber es kostete ihn viel, jetzt weiterzugehen. Ein umgestürzter Stuhl lag im Weg. Dwalin hob ihn aus dem Weg und sah unter einer der Platten eine helle Hand hervorlugen, darunter eine bereits bräunlich verfärbte Blutlache.

Er fiel davor auf die Knie und stieß einen furchtbaren Schrei aus. Er kannte diese Hand. Und der markante goldenen Ring, den sie trug, räumte jeden Zweifel aus. Er war an den Rändern mit kleinen Smaragden besetzt und trug als Verzierung die Silhouette der Eisenberge. Dáins Geschenk an Dwin.

„Nein!", brüllte er, „Dwin! Nein!". Er sprang auf und versuchte wie irre, die mehrere Tonnen schwere Platte anzuheben.

Bifur und Bofur stürzten herbei und zusammen mit noch zwei Bergleuten gelang es ihnen, Dwalin von dort weg zu ziehen.

„Lasst mich los! Verdammt! Ich muss sie da rausholen! Sie braucht mich! Lasst mich!", brüllte er sie an.

„Dwalin! Sie ist tot. Und Du wirst jetzt nach Hause zu Deiner Tochter gehen. Das, was wir dort unter der Platte finden, hat nichts mehr mit Dwin zu tun, wie Du sie kennst. Und bei meinem Bart! Du wirst Dir das nicht ansehen!", fuhr Bofur ihn an.

Aber Dwalin hörte nicht auf, gegen sie anzukämpfen und zu brüllen.

Da erklang Thorins harte Stimme hinter ihm.

„Dwalin! Sieh mich an!", befahl er barsch.

Die Zwerge ließen Dwalin los und der drehte sich um. Im nächsten Moment traf ihn Thorins Faust und schickte ihn zu Boden. Der König befahl, Dwalin rasch hinunter in die Halle zu Oin zu bringen.

„Oin soll ihn ruhig stellen, damit er uns hier aus dem Weg bleibt. Noch einmal gelingt mir das nicht", ächzte er und schüttelte seine schmerzende Hand, „Und jetzt werden wir Dwin bergen".

Sie begannen mit Spitzhacken den Stein in kleine Brocken zu zerteilen. Auch Nori kam noch zur Hilfe.

Unter den Steinmetzen hatte es sich in Windeseile herumgesprochen, dass Dwin, Tombur und Helle unter den Vermissten waren und in Kürze waren noch viele Zwerge und Zwerginnen aus der Zunft bei Ihnen, um bei der Bergung zu helfen. Bald hatte man auch die Leichname von Tombur und Helle gefunden. Der Schutt wurde in Gerölltragen geladen und hinausgeschafft. Alle arbeiteten schweigend. Schließlich wurden drei der berüchtigten eisernen Totenwannen gebracht, die im Berg für Steinschlagopfer bereitgehalten wurden.

Es war eine grauenvolle Aufgabe. Während sich die Handwerker um die Überreste von Tombur und Helle kümmerten, bemühten sich Thorin und die Gefährten diesen Dienst so würdevoll wie irgend möglich für Dwin und für Dwalin zu erfüllen. Mit ihren Messern nahmen und kratzen sie vorsichtig Hautreste, zermalmte Knochen und Organe, zerfetztes Fleisch, Haarbüschel, Schädelsplitter und Hirnmasse vom Boden. Sie bemühten sich, nicht durch die Nase zu atmen, denn der Geruch des zerstörten Körpers war fast unerträglich. Sie legten die mit Blut durchtränkten Kleiderreste und persönliche Gegenstände, die sie noch finden konnten, dazu.

Dwins wundervolle Kette mit dem Orkzahn war wie Butter auf Brot in den Fußboden gerieben und Thorin gelang es nur mit viel Mühe, sie zu bergen. Nur ihre eine Hand mit dem Ring war unversehrt geblieben. Thorin überlegte kurz und zog den Ring vom Finger, nicht ohne das ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief. Er legte die lose Hand behutsam als letztes in die Wanne und strich sanft darüber. Und er gedachte noch einmal dieser tapferen Zwergin, der Gemahlin seines besten Freundes. Dwalins Eine.

Dann wurde das Behältnis auf seinen Wink hin fest mit einem Deckel verschlossen.

Thorin steckte den Ring ein und seufzte tief. Dann stand er ächzend auf, streckte den schmerzenden Rücken durch und wischte sich die Hände an den Hosen ab.

„Ich bring sie runter in Fundins Gruft", sagte er und wollte die Wanne aufnehmen. Doch die war überraschend schwer. Er stöhnte.

„Lass gut sein, alter Zwerg. Wir machen das. Geh vor", sagte Bofur müde grinsend. Er und Bifur fassten die Wanne an je einer Seite und trugen sie hinter ihm her. Thorin schloss die Gruft mit seinem Hauptschlüssel auf und die beiden stellten das schwere metallene Gefäß behutsam ab.

Auf dem Weg nach Hause erkundigte sich der König erst noch in der Halle nach den Verletzten und nach Dwalin. Alle waren soweit es ging versorgt, die Leichtverletzten zum Teil schon zuhause, aber zwei Schwerverletzte würden die Nacht wohl nicht überleben.

Dwalin schlief tief und fest. Er würde seinem Schmerz noch ein paar Stunden entgehen.

Danach ging Thorin weiter und klopfte leise bei Balin. Ori öffnete. In der Wohnung hinter ihm hörte er Emas Schluchzen. Thorin wollte nicht hereinkommen, denn er fürchtete, dass der Geruch nach Rauch und Tod und das Blut an seinen Händen Ema erschrecken würde. Also berichtete er Ori kurz, gab ihm den Ring, damit sie Gewissheit hatten und auch über Dwalins Verbleib Bescheid wussten. Fredrin war noch immer hier, ging aber nun mit seinem Vater zusammen schweigend nach Hause.

Bevor sie beide in ihre Zimmer gingen, trafen sich ihre Blicke. Fredrin umarmte seinen Vater und sie pressten die Stirnen aneinander. Sie hatten heute beide Entsetzliches erlebt und gesehen. Und es war noch zu früh irgendetwas davon in Worte zu fassen.

So war es schon lange nach Mitternacht, als Thorin endlich in seine Räume kam. Er war todmüde, aber bevor er irgendetwas anderes tat, hatte er das dringende Bedürfnis, Staub, Asche und Blut von sich abzuwaschen. Er warf seine Kleider zu Boden, stieg ins Wasser und war unendlich erleichtert, dass dieser schreckliche Tag zu Ende ging. Er wusch sich gründlich und ging anschließend hinüber, um nach Alwa zu sehen. Sie kam gerade zur Tür hinein.

„Wo bist Du gewesen?", fragte er erstaunt.

„Bei Fredrin drüben. Ich wollte wissen, wie es ihm geht nach dem Erlebten heute. Er ist erstaunlich stark. Das merke ich immer wieder", sagte sie.

„Im Gegensatz zu seinem alten Vater", seufzte Thorin und zog sie an sich. Zu seiner Verwunderung fing Alwa an bitterlich zu weinen.

„Im Gegensatz zu seiner nutzlosen Mutter!", schluchzte sie, „Wieso habe ich das nicht rechtzeitig kommen sehen? Was hätte für Leid verhindert werden können! Dwin ist tot und so viele andere auch! Ihr habt eine Seherin, die nicht sieht!".

„Ssch… Wenn es zu sehen gewesen wäre, hättest Du es gesehen. Niemand macht Dir einen Vorwurf", beruhigte Thorin sie.

„Dwalin wird es tun", sagte sie verzweifelt.

„Wenn er es tut, sieh es ihm nach. Er wird furchtbar leiden", flüsterte Thorin.

Sie hielten sich fest umschlugen.

„Verzeih, mein Herz", sagte sie schließlich „Du hast Furchtbares durchgemacht und bist müde. Komm, lass uns schlafen gehen".

Als sie danach Arm in Arm im Dunkeln lagen, raunte Thorin:

„Ich bin alt".

„Ja. Wie schön", antwortete Alwa, „Ich werde nicht so alt werden".

„Bitte, Alwa! Sag nicht so etwas. Nicht heute", stöhnte er.

„Sei ganz ruhig, mein Herz. Ich werde nicht vor Dir gehen. Aber bald nach Dir", flüsterte sie.

* * *

 **Falls Euch die Geschichte gefällt und Ihr bis hierher mitgelesen habt, würde ich mich über eine Empfehlung (Twitter/FB) und ein Review freuen! Danke!**


	45. Chapter 45

Dwalin kam nur langsam zu sich. Er wunderte sich, noch recht benommen von Oins Schlafmittel, über die Stimmen um ihn herum. Die Erinnerung an den gestrigen Tag wollte sich nicht einstellen. Hatte er zu viel gesoffen? Sein Mund und seine Kehle waren wie ausgedörrt. Er hatte solchen Durst. Ob Dwin wohl schon Tee fertig hatte? Und überhaupt. Welcher Tag war heute?

Endlich öffnete er die Augen und sah verschwommen blinzelnd Ema und Balin neben seinem Bett. Was zum Balrog machten die beiden hier im Schlafzimmer? Er drehte sich zur Seite und wollte wissen, was Dwin dazu sagte. Aber da war niemand. Dies war nicht sein Schlafzimmer und schon gar nicht sein Bett. Was war hier los, verdammt?

Er rieb sich sein schmerzendes Kinn. Thorin… Er hatte ihn niedergeschlagen... Die Hand! Unter der Platte...

Die Erinnerung kehrte mit der Wucht eines Steinschlages in sein Bewusstsein zurück und er setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf. Er erkannte jetzt die Halle, die Verletzten um sich herum auf Pritschen wie der seinen und Emas rotgeweinte Augen.

Sie streckte die Arme nach ihm aus und er zog sie an sich.

„Pa!", stieß sie hervor und begann haltlos zu weinen.

Dwalin sah über Emas Schulter hinweg zu seinem Bruder. In seinem fassungslosen Blick stand die Frage, die er nicht laut zu stellen vermochte. Balin nickte und kämpfte mit seinen Tränen.

„Dwin ist tot. Sie haben sie gestern Nacht noch geborgen", sagte er leise.

Er griff nach der Hand seines Bruder und legte einen kleinen Gegenstand hinein. Dwins Ring. Der Ring, den Dáin ihr auf dem Fest vor der Rentierjagd geschenkt hatte.

Dwalin ballte die Hand darum zur Faust, drückte Ema noch fester an sich und schloss die Augen.

Fredrin kam mit Tul zum Tor herein. Sein Vater hatte ihn heute früh nach Thal geschickt, um seine Schwester abzuholen und Dís und Bard dort von der Katastrophe zu berichten. Er sah die drei Trauernden gerade noch zusammen aus der Halle gehen. Dwalin ging schwankend und tief gebeugt und hatte den Arm um Ema gelegt. Und es schien, als müsse die zierliche Zwergin ihn stützen. Tul folgte dem Blick ihres Bruders.

„Vielleicht bleibt sie jetzt", sagte sie leise.

„Was?", fragte der Prinz verwirrt.

„Na, Ema, Du Depp! Meinst Du, sie wird ihren Vater jetzt alleine lassen?", fragte sie.

Fredrins Herz überschlug sich zweimal. Daran hatte er nicht gedacht. Dann aber schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Wenn sie deswegen bleibt, bleibt sie nicht aus dem richtigen Grund, kleine Schwester", antwortete er und seufzte tief.

„Erzähl mir nicht, Du würdest es nicht trotzdem wollen, großer Bruder", flüsterte sie ihm zu und zog die Brauen zusammen.

Die Geschwister machten sich auf den Weg zur Treppe.

„Prinz Fredrin! Wartet bitte!", rief einer der Verletzten mit dick verbundener Schulter und hob die Hand, „Ich wollte mich bedanken. Ihr habt mich gestern da rausgeholt", sagte er respektvoll.

„Wie geht es Euch heute?", fragte Fredrin höflich und Tul neben ihm, schenkte dem Zwerg eines ihrer bezaubernden Lächeln.

Der lief rot an, verlegen über soviel Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Königskinder. Er war Koch in einem der zerstörten Gasthäuser und hatte noch nie im Leben ein Wort mit jemandem aus der königlichen Familie gewechselt.

„Die Heiler sagen, es kommt wieder in Ordnung", antwortete er schüchtern und wagte es kaum, der Prinzessin in die Augen zu sehen.

„Das freut mich", erwiderte Fredrin ehrlich.

Seine Schwester und er sprachen hier und da noch mit weiteren Verletzten. Tul ließ sich von den einzelnen Schicksalen erzählen, nahm mitfühlend Anteil und wünschte gute Genesung. Fredrin wusste, dass Tul ein berechnendes Biest sein konnte, aber wenn es drauf ankam, kam sie ihren Verpflichtungen nach, wie es sich gehörte. Auch sie würde in ein paar Jahren erste kleinere, offizielle Aufgaben übernehmen. Und sie würde es gut machen. Davon war Fredrin überzeugt. Er war plötzlich froh, dass sie bei ihm war. Sie würde seine Vertraute sein und bleiben, dachte er und lächelte ihr zu.

Überrascht lächelte sie zurück.

Sie bat ihren Bruder, ihr die Einschlagstelle zu zeigen und die beiden gingen gemeinsam zum Skemtar. Die Bruchkanten waren gesichert worden und die Aufräumarbeiten in vollem Gange. Fredrin, dem die Ereignisse des gestrigen Abend noch deutlich vor Augen standen, erzählte ihr haarklein von seinen Erlebnissen und Tul hörte ernst und schweigend zu. Sie gingen umher, immer darauf bedacht, den Arbeitenden nicht im Wege zu stehen.

„Hier muss das mit Emas Mutter gewesen sein", sagte er schließlich leise, als sie auf den stark beschädigten Gastraum der Schenke zukamen.

„Hast… hast Du es gesehen?", fragte sie im Flüsterton.

„Nein. Vater hat mich geschickt, Ema nach Hause zu bringen. Er selber hat bei der Bergung geholfen. Es muss schlimm gewesen sein. Heute morgen hat er mir erzählt, nur eine Hand wäre unversehrt gewesen", erwiderte er.

„Oh, nein… Stell Dir vor, das wäre unsere Mutter gewesen", flüsterte sie mitgenommen.

„Glaub mir, das habe ich die halbe Nacht. Schon die Verletzungen, die ich gesehen habe... Die Bilder gehen einem nicht aus dem Kopf", antwortete er düster.

Sie traten näher. Und die Prinzessin erkannte mit einem Mal die großen, dunkel verfärbten Flecke am Boden als das, was sie waren. Stöhnend drehte sie sich zu ihrem Bruder um und griff haltsuchend nach seiner Hand. Er zog sie an sich und nahm sie tröstend in den Arm. Sie erwiderte seine Umarmung und er strich ihr über das glänzende Haar. Nach all den Schrecken und dem Kummer, den er erlebt hatte, tat es sehr gut jemanden zu halten und gehalten zu werden.

Gedankenversunken schloss er die Augen und drückte seiner Schwester einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Fredrin!", dröhnte da plötzlich eine erboste Stimme hinter ihm. Erschrocken drehten sich die Geschwister um.

Ihr Vater kam mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht auf sie zu und zog ihn heftig von seiner Schwester weg. Fredrin war vollkommen verwirrt und auch Tul sah ihren Vater verständnislos an.

Thorin schien sich zu besinnen. Er verstummte. Die Hand immer noch schmerzhaft fest um Fredrins Arm geklammert, keuchte er plötzlich und griff sich an die Brust. Sein Gesicht wurde kalkweiß und er fiel auf die Knie herab.

„Vater!", schrie Tul und stürzte an seine freie Seite. Gemeinsam gelang es ihnen ihrem Vater aufzuhelfen und ihn zu einer umgestürzten Truhe zu geleiten, wo er sich, schwer an Fredrin gelehnt, mühsam setzte. Kalter Schweiß stand dem König auf der Stirn und die Schmerzen im Leib nahmen ihm den Atem. Er hatte das Gefühl, ein Troll säße auf seiner Brust.

Fredrin winkte einen Zimmerer herbei.

„Lauf und hol die Heiler! Sofort! Beeilung!", befahl er scharf.

Ohne Widerworte nickte der Zwerg, warf den Balken, den er trug, zu Boden und rannte los.

Zwei Stunden später saß Alwa an Thorins Bett und hielt seine Hand.

Oin war dagewesen, hatte den König gründlich untersucht und ihm verschiedene Mittel verordnet. Der Heiler war besorgt. Er ermahnte Thorin sich zu schonen und alle Aufregung zu vermeiden. Die Schmerzen waren abgeklungen und zurück blieb eine bleierne Müdigkeit. Als klar war, dass keine unmittelbare Gefahr mehr bestand, war Fredrin zu Balin ins Amt gegangen und Brit hatte Tul überredet, mit ihr hinauszugehen und etwas zu essen.

„Du hast uns alle erschreckt, mein Herz. Besonders die Kinder, scheint es", sagte die Königin sanft und strich ihm über die Wange.

„Ja, das habe ich wohl", erwiderte er und seufzte tief.

Alwas durchdringender Blick ruhte auf ihm und er fuhr zögerlich fort:

„Sogar in zweifacher Hinsicht, fürchte ich. Ich bin an der Einsturzstelle darauf zugekommen, wie Fredrin Tul im Arm hielt und sie auf die Stirn küsste. Und als ich die beiden so sah…so innig. Es war, als sähe ich Dís und mich zusammen vor mir! Und ich habe unseren Sohn angebrüllt und die beiden auseinander gezerrt. Und dann fing das hier an".

Er klopfte auf seine Brust.

„Selbst wenn Fredrin derart für Tul empfinden würde, würdest Du es auf diese Art bestimmt nicht verhindern", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll.

„Ich weiß. Es war ein Fehler. Er macht alles richtig. Alles so viel besser als ich! Ich muss dringend mit ihm reden", antwortete der König erschöpft.

Alwa nickte und küsste ihn.

Er hätte sie gerne gefragt, ob es auf diese Weise geschehen würde. Ob eines Tages nach einem törichten Anflug von Jähzorn sein Herz aufhören würde zu schlagen, aber er wusste, sie würde es ihm nicht sagen.

Balin hatte schon von Thorins Zusammenbruch gehört und war froh, als Fredrin kam und seine Hilfe anbot, denn der Tod seiner Schwägerin hatte auch ihn tief getroffen. Es war, wie Dwin ihm damals auf ihrer Reise hierhin gesagt hatte. Er hatte eine Schwester in ihr gefunden, die er genauso liebte, wie seinen Bruder.

Der Prinz berichtete kurz von seinem Vater und fragte dann scheu, wie es Ema und ihrem Vater ging. Sein Gegenüber seufzte.

„Ehrlich gesagt, glaube ich nicht, dass Dwalin jemals wieder derselbe sein wird. So am Boden habe ich ihn noch nie erlebt. Es ist gut, dass Ema noch da ist. Kái ist übrigens auch schon unterwegs hierher. Ich habe gestern noch eine Nachricht mit dem Nachtkurier geschickt. Als wir gestern in der Werkstatt fragten, ob jemand Dwin gesehen habe und man uns sagte, dass sie mit Tombur und Helle unterwegs sei, war ich mir fast sicher, dass sie dort...", antwortete Balin und verstummte ächzend.

Fredrin nickte.

Sie teilten die Aufgaben unter sich auf und gingen an die Arbeit.

Am frühen Abend ging Fredrin in der Halle umher, sprach hier und da noch mit den Verletzten und half bei der Verteilung des Abendessens. Er hatte dabei immer das Tor im Blick und wartete auf Kái. Endlich erschien eine kleine Gruppe Zwerge mit Gepäck und in Reisekleidung. Fredrin erkannte seinen Freund sofort, obwohl sie sich seit Monaten nicht gesehen hatten. Denn einer der Gruppe überragte die anderen um einen ganzen Kopf. Der Prinz hob die Hand und ging ihm entgegen. Kái hatte noch nicht ganz die Masse seines Vater, aber seine Schulter waren mindestens so breit und die Muskeln an Armen und Beinen zeugten von der täglichen Arbeit mit schwerem Gerät und schwerem Stein. Und Fredrin hatte tatsächlich den Eindruck, dass Dwalin heute zum ersten Mal zu einem anderen Zwerg würde aufschauen müssen. Er freute sich derart, Kái zu sehen, dass er aufpassen musste, nicht zu breit zu lächeln, denn der Anlass des Besuches war natürlich kein freudiger. Die beiden begrüßten sich und wechselten ein paar Worte über die Reise. Dann begann Fredrin verlegen:

„Kái, es tut mir furchtbar leid, dass Deine Mutter diesen schrecklichen Unfall hatte. Ich habe sie sehr, sehr gern gehabt. Sie war mir wie eine zweite Mutter".

Sein Freund nickte und sah betroffen zu Boden.

„Danke", murmelte er und schulterte sein Bündel neu. Seine Verwandten kamen hinzu und Fredrin begrüßte auch sie im Erebor. Die Schar machte sich auf den Weg zu Dwalin und Ema und Kái drehte sich im Gehen noch einmal um und rief:

„Wir sehen uns später, in Ordnung?".

Fredrin hob die Hand und nickte. Es hatte soviel zu erzählen und brannte darauf, mit Kái Zeit zu verbringen. Aber ihm war natürlich klar, dass dieser jetzt Zeit für seine eigene Trauer brauchte und auch für seine Familie da sein musste.

Am nächsten Abend, es war schon recht spät, klopfte ein Diener und meldete dem Prinzen, dass der Sohn von Hauptmann Dwalin ihn zu sprechen wünsche. Hoch erfreut sprang Fredrin auf, schnappte sich seinen Mantel und lief zum Eingang. Kái wartete vorne bei den Wachen.

Zusammen gingen sie auf ein Bier hinunter in eine der unversehrten Kneipen im Skemtar. Sie fanden einen ruhigen Tisch in der Ecke. Nachdem die Bedienung zwei Krüge und eine große Schüssel Salzgebäck gebracht hatte, nahmen sie einen Schluck. Kái legte den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte.

„Ema ist eben erst bei mir im Arm eingeschlafen und ich konnte sie ins Bett tragen. Endlich! Sie hat die Tage und Nächte hindurch neben Pa gewacht und geweint. Und Pa sitzt immer noch da unten in der Gruft und starrt diese verdammte Wanne an. Ich halt´s nicht aus, länger dabei zu sitzen", ächzte er und wischte sich über die Augen.

Voller Mitleid sah Fredrin ihn an und ließ ihn erzählen. Sein Vater war kaum noch ansprechbar und überließ Balin und seinem Schwager aus den Eisenbergen die Vorbereitungen für die morgige Trauerfeier. Ori hatte einen wunderbaren Entwurf für den Steinsarg erarbeitet und dieser war in Dwins ehemaliger Werkstatt in Auftrag gegeben worden. Ihr Bruder und ihr Sohn würden daran mitarbeiten. Zumindest bis zur Fertigstellung würden Kái und sein Onkel im Erebor bleiben. Und Ema sicher auch, hoffte Fredrin. Die eigentliche Grablegung würde erst dann im kleinen Kreis stattfinden.

„Ich glaub, Pa dreht völlig durch", schloss Kái kopfschüttelnd.

Er nahm noch einen großen Schluck Bier und wechselte dann das Thema.

„Wo warst Du, als das passierte? Und wie geht es Deinem Vater?", fragte er.

Fredrin holte tief Luft und begann seinerseits zu erzählen. Vom Steinschlag, von den Rettungsarbeiten und von dem merkwürdigen Wutanfall seines Vaters. Kái betrachtete ihn nachdenklich und sah dann zu Boden.

„Was ist?", frage Fredrin stirnrunzelnd.

„Er war böse auf Dich, als Du Tul im Arm hattest und hat Euch auseinander gezogen?", fragte er nach.

Fredrin nickte.

„So schien es mir zumindest. Keine Ahnung! Wieso?", wollte er jetzt drängend wissen.

„Na ja...", wich Kái aus.

„Was?", bedrängte der Prinz ihn weiter.

„Glaub mir Fredrin, ich hab allen Prügel angedroht, die davon anfingen! Aber es gibt da so Gerüchte… Und ich hab´s selber nicht nur einmal gehört. Selbst mein Onkel sagt, dass das Deinem Vater schon ewig anhängt. Schon seit den Zeiten im Ered Luin. Und erst seit er mit Deiner Mutter den Bund geschlossen hat, wird das anders. Jetzt zerreißen sich alle das Maul, er hätte den Eisenbergen ihre Seherin weggenommen. Was für Hornochsen! Weißt Du, ich bin echt gerne dort bei meinem Onkel, aber ich glaub nicht, dass ich später mal in den Eisenberge bleiben will", erwiderte Kái.

Er nahm einen großen Schluck Bier, rückte näher an seinen Freund heran und fuhr in gedämpftem Ton fort:

„Hör zu, Fredrin. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie die alle darauf kommen, aber es heißt, dass zwischen Deinem Vater und Deiner Tante jahrelang was lief. Und nicht so, wie es unter Geschwistern sollte".

Fredrin blieb der Mund offen stehen und er starrte Kái entsetzt an. Er fiel aus allen Wolken. Kái, der sah, wie diese Worte seinem Freund zusetzten, fasste ihn an der Schulter.

„He, ich sage nicht, dass an dem Geschwätz was dran ist!", versuchte er ihn zu beruhigen.

Aber Fredrin gingen Gesprächsfetzen, Bemerkungen und Begebenheiten durch den Kopf, die er sich als Kind nie hatte zusammenreimen können und die jetzt einen Sinn zu ergeben schienen. Und es würde auch das wütende Gesicht seines Vaters angesichts der engen Umarmung mit seiner Schwester erklären. Schmerzhafte Ernüchterung machte sich in ihm breit. Sein unfehlbarer Vater, der große König unter dem Berge, der Held so vieler Lieder…

„Ich glaube, ich brauch jetzt was stärkeres als Bier", ächzte Fredrin.

„Ich bin dabei", seufzte Kái.

So ertränkte der eine seine Trauer, der andere seine Enttäuschung. Sie tranken, bis der Wirt sie hinauswarf. Als sie danach lautstark Einlass in eine andere Kneipe verlangten und Kái anfing, handgreiflich zu werden, rief jemand eine Patrouille. Der Fähnrich kannte beide natürlich und ließ sie nach Hause bringen. Kái fiel Balin vor die Füße, der ihm nachsichtig ins Bett half. Fredrin hatte weniger Glück. Er hatte es fast bis zu seiner Zimmertür geschafft, als er auf seinen Vater traf. Der König war zunächst mehr erstaunt, als verärgert.

„Bist Du betrunken?", fragte er verwundert.

„Ja", antwortete sein Sohn trotzig.

Er schwankte stark und musste sich an der Wand abstützen. Aber er reckte das Kinn und blickte seinen Vater herausfordernd an.

„Was soll das, Fredrin?", wollte der König wissen und zog die Brauen zusammen.

„Soll ich mich schämen für mein Benehmen? Ja?", lallte der Prinz verächtlich.

„Das solltest Du! Vor allem für Deinen Ton mir gegenüber!", fauchte Thorin.

„Du willst mir sagen, was richtig und was falsch ist? Ausgerechnet du?", brüllte ihn Fredrin mit schwerer Zunge an.

Die beiden starrten sich zornig an und schwiegen einen Moment.

„Du und Dís. Sag mir, dass es nicht stimmt, was alle sagen, Vater. Hast Du wirklich Blutschande über uns gebracht?", fragte Fredrin plötzlich verzweifelt.

Thorin wurde blass und wich dem Blick seines Sohnes aus.

Fredrin heulte auf, stürzte in sein Zimmer und ließ seinen Vater allein auf dem Flur stehen. Thorin wollte ihm nach, doch er hörte, wie innen der Riegel vorgeschoben wurde. Er stöhnte. Dann klopfte er leise und sagte durch die geschlossenen Tür hindurch:

„Wir sprechen morgen darüber".

Fredrin erschien nicht zum Frühstück und öffnete auch auf Brits Bitten nicht. Erst als sich die Familie bereit machte, gemeinsam zur Trauerfeier in den Tempel zu gehen, kam er aus seinem Zimmer, als wäre nichts geschehen. Er bot Tul seinen Arm und sie, überrascht über diese galante Geste ihres Bruders, hakte sich lächelnd bei ihm unter. Zähneknirschend sah Thorin seinem Sohn in die Augen und der hielt seinem harten Blick unbeeindruckt stand.

Im Tempel brachte Fredrin Tul an ihren Platz in der königlichen Loge, setzte sich selber dann aber nicht neben sie, sondern ging ohne seinen Vater eines Blickes zu würdigen wieder hinunter. Der König wollte ihn aufhalten, doch Alwa legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und schüttelte den Kopf. Fredrin setzte sich still ans Ende der Bank, auf der Dwins Familie saß. Als Ema ihn sah, winkte sie ihn zu sich und alles rückte auf, damit er sich zwischen sie und Kái setzen konnte. So wie früher. Dwalin hob kurz den Blick und Fredrin sprang noch einmal auf und verbeugte sich tief zum Zeichen seiner Anteilnahme. Er hätte ihn fast nicht erkannt, so sehr hatte die Trauer dem Krieger zugesetzt. Gebeugt und grau und wie versteinert, saß er da. Er nickte dem Prinzen knapp zu und starrte dann wieder vor sich hin. Er schien nicht wirklich wahrzunehmen, was um ihn herum geschah. Ema nahm Fredrins Hand und legte den Kopf erschöpft an seine Schulter. Sie war ihm lange nicht mehr so nah gewesen und er wünschte, die Zeremonie würde nie zu Ende gehen. Kái betrachtete seinen besten Freund und seine Schwester wohlwollend. Warum nur hatte Ema sich dem Dienst im Tempel verschrieben? Die beiden passten doch so gut zusammen.

In der Bank rechts von ihnen saßen Bard und Dís mit ihrer Familie. Fredrin mochte seine Tante und ihren Mann. Er war auch dort immer ein und aus gegangen wie zuhause. Er sah seine Tante jetzt an und versuchte sie sich vorzustellen. Im Bett. Mit seinem Vater. Aber es gelang ihm nicht.

Der Priester erzählte jetzt aus Dwins Leben und der Prinz wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Zeremonie zu. Fredrin kannte natürlich die Geschichte, wie Dwin und Dwalin sich kennengelernt hatten. Es war eine seiner Lieblingsgeschichten. Wie oft hatten sie das als Kinder nachgespielt. Ema als Dwin, er selber als Dwalin und Kái sehr glaubwürdig als eine ganze Horde Orks. Dumm nur, dass er ohne Emas tatkräftige Hilfe kaum jemals gegen Kái angekommen war.

„Weißt Du noch, wie wir das immer gespielt haben?", flüsterte er Ema zu.

Sie nickte lächelnd und mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Ich hab mich immer an Káis Arm gehängt, damit er Dich nicht kriegt", flüsterte sie zurück und sah zu ihm auf.

Fredrins Herz schmerzte zum Zerspringen als er in ihre hellen, grünen Augen schaute, die in Tränen schwammen. Und auch Ema fühlte in diesem Moment eine so tiefe Verbundenheit mit dem Prinzen, dass sie beinahe erschrak.

Auf dem anschließenden gemeinsamen Essen mit allen Gästen sah Thorin Dwalin das erste Mal seit dem Steinschlag vor drei Tagen wieder. Von den Gefährten umringt schien die Begegnung mit seinem König Dwalin endlich aus seiner Erstarrung zu befreien. Thorin sprach ihm sein tiefes Beileid aus und Dwalin erwiderte das erste Mal seit Tagen mehr als „Mmh". Ema sah verstohlen zu ihrem Vater hinüber und sagte erleichtert zu Fredrin:

„Gut, dass Dein Vater wieder soweit wohlauf ist, dass er heute kommen konnte. Das ist wichtig für Pa. Sieh nur".

Fredrin beobachtete seinen Vater und die Zwerge, um ihn herum. Sicherlich kannten alle die Gerüchte und trotzdem war da nicht einer, der den König ohne Respekt ansah oder ansprach. Und er sah seinen Vater und seine Mutter zusammen dort stehen. So vertraut und so liebevoll im Umgang miteinander. Nie hatte Fredrin sie anders erlebt. Auch seine Mutter musste es gewusst, es vielleicht sogar gesehen haben. Und trotzdem hatte sie den Bund mit diesem ihr völlig fremden Zwerg geschlossen.

An diesem Abend suchte Fredrin von sich aus seinen Vater auf und die beiden sprachen lange unter vier Augen miteinander.

Fredrin hatte stets hohe Ansprüche an sich selber gestellt, um dem Vorbild des Königs gerecht zu werden und er musste nun erkennen, dass sein Vater nicht frei von Fehlern war. Nach ein paar Tagen, in denen er über das Gehörte grübelte, beschloss er, dass es nicht an ihm war, über seinen Vater zu richten. Er spürte auch, dass er ihn immer noch liebte, aber er hatte das Gefühl mit einem Schlag erwachsen geworden zu sein.


	46. Chapter 46

**Ihr Lieben, die Geschichte geht in die letzten Runden und ich hätte wirklich zu gerne gewusst, wie sie Euch gefällt. Besonders die Zwerginnencharaktere. Ich würde mich über ein kurzes Review und eine Empfehlung auf Twitter oder Fb sehr freuen!**

 **Gruß!**

 **custor**

* * *

Zwei Tage vor der Grablegung saß Dwalin wie schon die ganze Zeit über mit versteinertem Blick und völlig regungslos in der Gruft. Kái war froh, dass er durch die Arbeit am Sarg etwas anderes zu tun hatte und auch Ema ertrug es nicht länger, schweigend dort unten in der Kälte bei ihrem Vater zu sitzen. Balin hatte mehrmals versucht, seinen Bruder zu bewegen, nach oben zu kommen. Aber vergeblich.

Dwalin hörte leise Schritte, die sich der angelehnten Tür näherten und hoffte, dass dort niemand zu ihm wollte. Doch die schwere eiserne Tür öffnete sich und Alwa kam herein. Sie sagte nichts, sondern setzte sich einfach neben ihn und zog die nackten Füße auf die Bank.

So saßen sie eine Weile bis Dwalin das Schweigen brach.

„Warum hast Du das nicht vorhergesehen?", fragte er und seine Stimme klang rau, als hätte er seit Tagen nicht gesprochen.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Die Bilder kamen nur Augenblicke bevor es geschah. Es war zu spät, um irgend etwas zu ändern. Es tut mir sehr leid", antwortete sie leise.

Dwalin seufzte tief.

„Dwin hat immer gesagt, dass wir uns getroffen haben damals im Gebirge war Vorsehung. Sie war sich sicher, dass Mahal noch etwas vor hat mit ihr. Oder mit uns", brummte er und sah sie fragend an.

Alwa nickte bedächtig.

„Das hat sie mir auch erzählt", sagte sie.

„Ich muss jetzt immer daran denken. Was war es? Was meinst Du?", brummte er.

„Was meinst _Du_?", fragte sie zurück.

„Na ja. Ich dachte immer, ohne Dwin hätte Thorin damals diese andere genommen. Diese Utt. Und nicht Dich. Und dann hätten wir heute nicht Fredrin", meinte er.

Alwa dachte eine Zeitlang nach.

„Von meinem Gefühl her könnte das stimmen. Aber es kann auch um Ema gegangen sein. Dass sie ihren Weg findet und den Dienst im Tempel tut. Aber vielleicht wird es auch um Káis Kinder gehen oder um Dich. Dwin hat auch Dich verändert", erwiderte sie.

„Aber warum nimmt Mahal sie mir jetzt? Ich kann das nicht verstehen! Sie hat alles richtig gemacht, verdammt!", polterte er und verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen großen Händen.

„Ich kenne die Wege Mahals nicht, Dwalin. Aber Dwin hat mir auch gesagt, dass sie damals bei dem Orkangriff eigentlich hätte umkommen müssen. Sie hat drei schlimme Jahre dort in Gefangenschaft überlebt und zweiundzwanzig wunderbare Jahre an Deiner Seite geschenkt bekommen! Sie ist Meisterin geworden und hat zwei großartigen Kindern das Leben geschenkt. Zweiundzwanzig Jahre voller Liebe, Dwalin", sagte Alwa eindringlich.

„Ich will sie zurück!", stöhnte Dwalin auf, „Ich kann nicht ohne sie sein".

„Doch. Du kannst. Und Du musst. Denn Fredrin wird Dich brauchen. Ich sehe, dass Du gehen willst, aber wenn ich Dich rufe, wirst Du zurück kommen und für Deinen Prinzen da sein", sagte sie sanft aber bestimmt.

Dwalin erwiderte nichts, sondern schüttelte nur kraftlos den Kopf.

„Ich soll Dir etwas ausrichten", sagte Alwa.

„Von Thorin?", fragte Dwalin müde.

„Nein. Von Dwin", antwortete Alwa und erhob sich.

Dwalins Kopf ruckte überrascht in die Höhe und er sah ihr zum ersten Mal seit sie hier war in die Augen.

„Sie möchte, dass Du übermorgen ihr Werkzeug mit in den Sarg legst. Kái soll nicht sein Herz daran hängen. Er verdient ein eigenes, sagt sie", sagte die Königin.

Und ohne ein weiteres Wort ging sie hinaus.

Kái hatte mit dem Werkzeug seiner Mutter an deren Sarg gearbeitet und mochte sich danach kaum davon trennen. Mit schwerem Herzen war er bei der Grablegung dem Wunsch seiner Mutter nachgekommen und hatte die Lederrolle neben die Totenwanne in den Steinsarg gelegt. Auch den kleinen Sarg mit dem Sternenkind hatten sie zu Dwin gebettet. Danach schlossen sie den schweren, steinernen Deckel. Die Abbildung darauf zeigte Dwin in Kluft mit der Kette und dem Haarschmuck, den sie stets getragen hatte. So wie alle sie kannten. Dwins Bruder hatte ihr Gesicht meisterhaft lebensnah herausgearbeitet und Kái die Runen, die die Gestalt umrandeten und von ihrem Leben erzählten, geschaffen. Dwalin hatte einen wunderbaren hellgrünen Stein für die letzte Ruhestätte seiner Gemahlin gewählt und auch die Särge und Zeremonien für Tombur und Helle bezahlt. Denn er wusste, dass Dwin das gewollt hätte. Die beiden hatten keine Verwandten im Erebor und wurden gemeinsam in der Gruft der Zunft bestattet.

Kái und sein Onkel waren danach in die Eisenberge zurück gekehrt und Fredrin vermisste seinen Freund bereits zwei Tage später.

Ema hatte ihre Abreise in die Grauen Berge vorerst verschoben. Für Fredrin war es eine Zeit zwischen Hoffen und Bangen und er wünschte, er hätte mehr Zeit mit ihr verbringen können. Aber sein Vater war noch nicht wieder völlig genesen und der Prinz hatte zusammen mit Balin viel zu tun.

Eines Abends suchte er Ema vergeblich im Tempel und auch zuhause war sie nicht. Er überlegte einen Moment und ging dann hinunter zur Quellhalle. Er besaß inzwischen einen eigenen Hauptschlüssel, doch die Doppeltür war unverschlossen. Das vertraute Rauschen des Wassers drang an sein Ohr. Er verschloss die Tür hinter sich und ging weiter hinab durch die feuchte, warme Luft. Er fand Ema auf der Bank sitzen und auf das Wasser starren.

„Hat Balin Dir aufgeschlossen oder wie bist Du hereingekommen?", fragte er.

„Mit Pas Schlüssel", antwortete sie und lächelte matt.

Er setzte sich neben sie.

„Ich hatte so gehofft, dass Du kommst", sagte sie nach einer Weile und sah ihn aus ihren hellgrünen Augen durchdringend an.

Etwas in ihrem Blick ließ Fredrin aufmerken.

Sie hob langsam ihre Hand und legte sie auf seine Wange, strich über seinen kurzen, glänzend-schwarzen Bart und die zwei silbernen Perlen rechts und links seines Mundes.

„Ema", flüsterte er angerührt und lehnte sich in ihre Berührung.

Ihre Fingerspitzen fuhren über seinen Mund und er sprach nicht weiter. Sie neigte sich zu ihm und er fühlte erst ihren Atem, dann ihre Lippen auf seinen. Zart wie ein Schmetterlingsflügel. Sie küsste ihn. Unendlich sanft.

Mit geschlossenen Augen saß Fredrin da. Sein Innerstes schien mit sprudelndem Glück geflutet zu werden. Wie oft hatte er dies herbei ersehnt. Wie oft nächtelang davon geträumt!

Er erwiderte mit rasendem Herzen ihre Küsse, zog sie schließlich heftig an sich und umarmte sie ein wenig ungelenk. Ihr weiches Haar in seinen Fingern, die weiße Haut ihres Nackens unter seinen Lippen, ihr berauschender Duft nach den Sandelholzfeuern des Tempels und ihrem frischem Schweiß in der Hitze der Halle. Die anfängliche Unsicherheit der beiden Heranwachsenden wich langsam. Voller Vertrauen in einander und in ihrer beider Unerfahrenheit, begannen sie sich zu küssen und zu liebkosen.

Sie kannten sich nun ihr ganzes bisheriges Leben lang, aber plötzlich war alles neu und so unfassbar aufregend.

Sie war es, die schließlich begann, die Knöpfe seiner Weste und seines Hemden zu öffnen. Er sah sie fast erschrocken mit großen Augen an und zögerte kurz. Dann löste er mit zitternden Händen langsam die Bänder ihres Kleides. Sie befreiten sich gegenseitig aus ihren Kleidungsstücken, standen sich dann nackt gegenüber und sahen sich an. Fredrins Blick glitt verlegen über Emas zierliche, fast kindliche Figur und sie betrachtete Fredrins noch recht schlaksige Gestalt mit der breiten Brust und den kräftigen Armen und Beinen. Sie breitete seinen Mantel auf dem warmen Boden neben dem Becken aus, kniete sich darauf und zog ihn zu sich herunter. Es war nicht zu übersehen, wie sehr sein Körper nach ihr verlangte. Mit hochrotem Kopf kniete er sich zu ihr.

„Ich hab noch nie...", begann er scheu.

„Ich doch auch nicht", erwiderte sie.

Sie nahm seine bebende Hand und legte sie auf die mädchenhaft-zarte Wölbung ihrer Brust. Durch das Brausen des Wassers hindurch, sah sie eher, als dass sie hörte, wie er aufkeuchte. Sie streckte die Hand nach seiner Schulter aus, begann ihn zu streicheln und rückte näher noch an ihn heran. Haut an Haut. Die Wärme des steinernen Beckens neben ihnen und die Hitze in ihrem Innern raubte ihnen den Atem. Feucht lag Dampf und Schweiß auf ihren Körpern. Mit Fingern, Lippen und Zunge und mit allen Sinnen erkundeten sie den anderen und gaben sich vollkommen einander hin. Ihr Keuchen, ihr Lachen und Stöhnen und auch so mancher Aufschrei ging unter im gleichmütigen Rauschen des Wasser.

Als er schließlich das erste Mal zwischen ihren Beinen lag und Einlass begehrte, war sie so bereit, dass es weder schmerzte noch blutete. Die halbe Nacht verbrachten sie so miteinander. Berauscht vom Geben und Nehmen. Einmal zärtlich, einmal prustend vor Lachen, dann wieder unersättlich und voller Heftigkeit, bis beide endlich gänzlich erschöpft und befriedigt Arm in Arm einschliefen.

Als Fredrin erwachte, war er allein. Er wunderte sich zuerst, dachte dann aber, dass sie nach Hause zurückgekehrt sein musste, damit sich dort niemand Sorgen um sie machte. Einen Augenblick lang lag er noch dort in der Wärme und dachte lächelnd an die vergangenen Stunden zurück. Wohlig streckte er die Glieder. Er konnte nur raten, wie spät es war und zog sich langsam an, damit nicht jemand von der Frühschicht ihn vollkommen nackt hier unten erwischte. Immer noch erfüllt und glücklich ging er zur Treppe und fand auf der obersten Stufe einen kleinen Beutel. Erstaunt hob er ihn auf und sah hinein.

Karamellbonbons.

Alle Glückseligkeit in ihm schrumpfte zu einem Eisklumpen zusammen. Er wusste, sie war fort.

Fredrin rannte hinauf, um sie vielleicht doch noch irgendwo abzupassen und traf zufällig auf Ori.

„Wo ist Ema?", fragte er verzweifelt.

„Sie ist schon vor Sonnenaufgang mit einen Zug Händler in die Grauen Berge geritten. Wir haben uns alle gewundert, dass Du nicht da warst, als sie aufbrach, aber sie hat gesagt, ihr hättet Euch gestern Abend verabschiedet", erwiderte er verblüfft und sah dann mitleidig auf den Prinzen, der um seine Fassung rang.

„Sie hat es Dir nicht gesagt?", fragte der Bibliothekar leise.

Fredrin antwortete nicht, sondern stolperte davon. Ori aber fiel Fredrins zerzaustes Haar, die nassen, zerknitterten Kleider und der fleckige Mantel auf und er dachte sich seinen Teil.

Am nächsten Tag quittierte Dwalin seinen Dienst und verließ den Berg ebenfalls in aller Stille. Ihn bekam Fredrin gerad noch in den Stallungen zu fassen, denn sein Vater hatte ihm Bescheid geben lassen.

Ohne groß zu Überlegen umarmte Fredrin den Krieger.

„Du nicht auch noch!", ächzte er.

„Ich ertrag´s nicht länger. Nicht noch mehr mitleidig Blicke. Und nicht noch eine verdammte Nacht hier ohne sie", brummte Dwalin.

„Wo willst Du hin?", fragte Fredrin.

„Keine Ahnung. Richtung Auenland erst mal", antwortete sein Gegenüber und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Er zurrte das wenige an Gepäck fest, das er bei sich hatte.

„Ich hätt´s gerne gesehen, wenn Du und Ema zusammen gekommen wärt. Aber ich kann´s auch nicht ändern, dass sie so entschieden hat", brummte er seufzend und fasste tröstend Fredrins Schulter.

Dann führte er sein treues Pony nach draußen.

Thorin, Balin und Ori, Dori, Nori, Bombur, Bifur und Bofur, Oin und Gloin standen dort. Sie verabschiedeten sich ohne viele Worte. Ein Stirngruß und eine Umarmung. Dann saß Dwalin auf und ritt davon.

Er war schon auf halbem Wege nach Thal, da zwang ihn etwas, zurückzusehen. Hoch am Berghang machte er in der Ferne eine kleine, weiße Gestalt aus. Alwa.

Und mit Macht drangen ihre Worte zurück in sein Gedächtnis.

„Ja, doch!", knurrte er ärgerlich, „Bis Du mich rufst".


	47. Chapter 47

Vierundzwanzig Jahre später, im Jahre 2988 des Dritten Zeitalters, starb Thorin Eichenschild im Kreis seiner Familie und seiner Freunde.

Eine schwere Lungenentzündung hatte seinem ohnehin geschwächten Herz die letzte Kraft genommen. Alwa und Fredrin waren bei ihm, ebenso Tul mit ihrem Gemahl Arvid und ihrer zwei Wochen alten Tochter Thurid. Und Dís. Und sämtliche Gefährten. Sogar Bilbo, den Alwa unter einem Vorwand schon vor vielen Monaten eingeladen hatte und der seit ein paar Wochen als Gast bei Balin weilte.

Erst zwei Tage vorher war auch Dwalin endlich eingetroffen. Er hatte die letzten Jahre ein unstetes Leben geführt. Während der Sommermonate war er meist in der Wildnis der Gebirge Mittelerdes umher gezogen und im Winter hatte er sich hier und da als Söldner verdingt und ein paar Wochen im Auenland bei Bilbo verbracht. Kurz vor dem jährlichen Geburtstag seiner Kinder ließ er sich meist ein paar Tage im Erebor sehen, saß an Dwins Sarg, kam mit Balin und Thorin zusammen und erzählte ein wenig von seinen Reisen. Die ersten Jahre traf er sich dann mit Kái und Ema in den Eisenbergen oder in den Ered Mithrin, um ihren Geburtstag gemeinsam zu verbringen. Später dann im Erebor. Denn Kái kehrte nach seiner Lehrzeit dorthin zurück und einige Jahre darauf auch Ema. Aber Dwalin war nie länger als eine Woche geblieben und hatte nie in der gemeinsamen Wohnung übernachtet.

In diesem Jahr war er im Herbst gerade auf dem Weg nach Rohan gewesen, als er drei Nächte hintereinander von Alwa träumte, die ihn aufforderte, sofort die Rückreise in den Erebor anzutreten. Zwei Tage lang ignorierte er die Botschaft, aber in der dritten Nacht, war Alwa in seinem Traum derart befehlend geworden, dass er, wenn auch widerstrebend, am nächsten Morgen zusammenpackte und wieder gen Norden zog. So traf auch er rechtzeitig ein, um Abschied zu nehmen.

Thorin hatte die letzten Tage noch mit allen sprechen können und so war alles gesagt. Und das war gut, denn heute reichte seine Kraft kaum für einen letzten Händedruck, einen letzten Stirngruß. Er umarmte noch einmal matt seine Schwester und seine Kinder und küsste lächelnd seine kleine Enkelin. Dann lag der König ruhig in Alwas Armen und ging mit Blick in ihre Augen friedlich hinüber auf die andere Seite.

Tul stürzte weinend in die Arme ihres Gemahls und auch Dís liefen die Tränen über die Wangen. Nachdem sie vor elf Jahren ihren Mann Bard zu Grabe getragen hatte, traf sie der Tod ihres geliebten Bruders schwer. Sie stand da, knetete ihr Taschentuch und sah furchtbar verloren aus. Fredrin trat zu ihr und zog sie tröstend an sich. Dankbar ließ sie es zu.

Alwa weinte nicht. Sie hatte es lange kommen sehen. Sie hielt noch immer den Toten im Arm und wiegte sich leicht vor und zurück.

Die Gefährten schickten sich an, leise das Sterbezimmer zu verlassen. Da klang Alwas ruhige Stimme durch den Raum.

„Dwalin, komm her zu mir".

Überrascht schaute der seinen Bruder an und ging dann zu seiner Königin hinüber. Die beiden sahen sich einen Moment lang an.

„Du wirst jetzt bleiben und für Fredrin da sein", sagte sie.

Fredrin wollte etwas einwenden, aber Alwa hob die Hand und unterbrach ihn.

„Noch bin ich die Königin und er wird tun, was ich sage", stellte sie klar.

„Ich verspreche es", brummte Dwalin.

„Gut", erwiderte Alwa schlicht und ließ ihren Kopf zurück auf Thorins Brust sinken.

So zog Dwalin wieder in den Erebor und in die gemeinsame Wohnung ein. Balin, Ema und Kái hatten zusammen über die Jahre einiges umgebaut und neu gestaltet und nur das Schlafzimmer und Bad von Dwin und Dwalin waren davon unberührt geblieben.

Als er an diesem Abend nach dem Essen mit seinen Kindern, seinem Bruder, Ori und Bilbo hereinkam und die Tür hinter sich schloss, ließ er seine Satteltaschen zu Boden fallen und sah sich um. Finn hatte gewissenhaft alles sauber gehalten. Und für heute Abend waren die Betten frisch bezogen, Handtücher bereitgelegt, Finn hatte gelüftet und geheizt und alle Lampen entzündet.

Aber ansonsten war alles unverändert. Dwins alte Haarbürste lag noch dort am Spiegel und ihre Hausschuhe standen noch genau da, wo sie sie vor Jahren neben dem Schrank abgestreift hatte. Dwalin schloss einen Moment ächzend die Augen. Diesen Moment hatte er gefürchtet. Dann nahm er ein heißes Bad und blieb im Wasser liegen, bis es fast kalt war. Er betrachtete die Regale mit ihren persönlichen Kleinigkeiten und dachte an die vielen Male, an denen er mit Dwin hier in der Wanne gelegen hatte. Als er später in ihrem Bett lag, konnte er lange keinen Schlaf finden. Ihm wurde klar, dass er all die Jahre vergeblich versucht hatte, vor seinem Schmerz davonzulaufen und dass er sich ihm jetzt würde stellen müssen.

Zwei Wochen später würden die drei Tage dauernden Trauerfeierlichkeiten für den König beginnen und mit der Krönung von Fredrin enden. So war es Brauch. Der Prinz hatte die letzten Jahre immer häufiger die Aufgaben seines Vaters mit übernommen und war bereit, die Verantwortung auf sich zu nehmen.

Gerade in den letzten Monaten, in denen es Thorin immer schlechter ging und Balin sich mehr und mehr den Vorbereitungen seines Feldzuges gen Khazad-dûm widmete, war er fast ständig alleine im Amt gewesen.

Balin würde nach der Schneeschmelze im nächsten Frühjahr ein großes Heer von Freiwilligen aus ganz Mittelerde anführen und versuchen, die alte Zwergenheimat zurückzuerobern. Oin würde mit ihm gehen und Ori natürlich auch. Alwa hatte sie immer wieder davor gewarnt, doch die Zukunft schien noch im Fließen. Die Bilder waren verschwommen und das einzige, was sie klar sehen konnte, war Balins Grab. Aber als Balin hörte, dass er als Herr von Khazad-dûm sterben würde, hatte ihn das nur noch in seiner Absicht bestärkt. Sie würden es wagen. Und Fredrin würde seinen Ratgeber verlieren. Insgeheim war er seiner Mutter sehr dankbar, dass sie Dwalin das Versprechen abgenommen hatte, zu bleiben. Denn der hätte sicherlich erwogen, seinen Bruder letztendlich doch zu begleiten. Er selber hätte Emas Vater nie zum Bleiben drängen mögen und seine Mutter wusste das. Der Prinz war aufrichtig froh, mit Dwalin weiterhin einen vertrauten, erfahrenen Zwerg an seiner Seite zu haben. Und er dachte auch an Kái und Ema. Besonders an Ema. Sie würde sich sicher freuen, dass ihr Vater blieb und sich nicht an diesem Wahnsinn beteiligte. Fredrin war fest davon überzeugt, dass seine Mutter recht behalten würde und das Unternehmen unter keinem guten Stern stand. Sie hatte sich nie getäuscht. Aber Balin und seine Mitstreiter waren wie besessen von dem Gedanken, die legendären Hallen zurück zu gewinnen. An den Ruhm. Und an das Mithril.

Ema war vor kurzem von der vierten zur dritten Priesterin im Haupttempel aufgestiegen und Fredrin besuchte jede ihrer Andachten und jeden ihrer Auftritte mit dem Chor oder an der Harfe. Und jedes Mal wieder war er tief beeindruckt von der Tiefe ihrer Überzeugung, der Kraft ihrer wundervollen Stimme und ihrem Spiel. Anfangs hatte es ihn sehr geschmerzt, sie wieder in der Nähe und doch unerreichbar zu wissen. Aber über die Jahre hatten sie einen Weg des freundschaftlichen Miteinanders gefunden. Oft saß sie abends bei Ihnen, wenn er Kái besuchte und manchmal zogen sie auch zu dritt noch los in den Skemtar. Kái war inzwischen ein gefragter Steinmetz und hatte ein Auge auf eine Silberschmiedin geworfen, deren Werkstatt in der Nähe der seinen lag. Die Zwergin war ein wenig älter als er und eine fröhliche, üppig gebaute Rothaarige. Sie hatte viele Verehrer und keine Eile, sich für einen der Zwerge zu entscheiden. Kái war einige Male mit ihr ausgegangen, aber diese Angelegenheit benötigte offensichtlich noch eine ganze Menge Beharrlichkeit. Eine Eigenschaft an der es Kái nicht mangelte.

Die Feierlichkeiten begannen und am ersten Tag hatten alle Zwerge des Erebor die Gelegenheit an ihrem aufgebahrten König vorbeizuziehen und ihren Respekt zu erweisen. Am zweiten Tag fand die Zeremonie im Tempel mit geladenen Gästen statt. Thranduil, sein Sohn und Vertreter aus Lorien waren da. Und natürlich Dáin und Veri, Alwas Familie und andere Abgesandte aus den Eisenbergen. Ebenso erschien Dís mit Bain, dem jetzigen König von Thal, dessen Frau und dem gemeinsamen Sohn Brand. Dís ging schwer an Brands Arm.

Auch sie war alt geworden. Sie lebte noch immer in Thal und kümmerte sich weiterhin um die Hilfsangebote für Bedürftige in Thal, die sie ins Leben gerufen hatte. Inzwischen allerdings mit Tildas tatkräftiger Unterstützung. Besonders die beiden Frauenhäuser lagen Dís nach wie vor sehr am Herzen. Auch Bain bat sie hin und wieder um ihren Rat, denn ihre jahrzehntelange Erfahrung in der Diplomatie war so manches Mal Gold wert. Sie war hoch angesehen und fühlte sich dort in ihrem kleinen Haus und in ihrem Garten zuhause. Junkin war noch bei ihr, hatte aber inzwischen mehrere Zwerge zu seiner Unterstützung, die er anwies.

Bard fehlte Dís jeden einzelnen Tag. Seine Herzensgüte, sein Lachen und seine Wärme. Er hatte bereits vier Jahre vor seinem Tod die Amtsgeschäfte an seinen Sohn übergeben müssen, denn seine Knochen und Gelenke machten ihm immer mehr zu schaffen. Er hatte Schmerzen bei fast jeder Bewegung. Dís und er zogen aus dem Königspalast in ihr Haus in Thal, das sie vorher vollkommen hatte umbauen lassen. Alles wurde bequem und ebenerdig neu gestaltet, so dass Bard keine Treppen steigen musste. Auch ließ sie eine Fußbodenheizung nach dem Vorbild des Erebor einbauen. Und da man hier in Thal nicht auf eine heiße Quelle zurückgreifen konnte, wurde eigens ein Heizhaus neben ihrem Heim errichtet, wo Tag und Nacht im Schichtdienst Wasser für die Rohre in den Böden und das riesige Becken im Badezimmer erhitzt wurde. Eine kostspielige und aufwendige Angelegenheit, aber Gold spielte für Dís nach wie vor keine Rolle und für Bard war Wärme das Einzige, was ihm bei seinem Leiden wirklich Linderung verschaffte. Er scherzte immer, dass dies eine Krankheit aller alten Seestädter sei. Nur wären sie damals in Seestadt einfach nicht so alt geworden.

So verbrachten sie dort in Thal ihre letzten gemeinsamen Jahre. Sie schliefen lange und frühstückten im Bett. Dann, nach einem heißen Bad, rieb Dís Bard mit den duftenden Ölen ein, die die Heiler verordneten. Anfangs nahm Bard danach noch den einen oder anderen offiziellen Termin wahr und Dís begleitete ihn. Aber bald wurde ihm auch dies zu viel. Bei schönem Wetter saß er in der Sonne im Garten, während Dís dort werkelte, half ein wenig und fing die Maulwürfe, die sie ärgerten. Sonst verbrachten sie die Tage gemeinsam im Haus. Bard begann, seine Erinnerungen aufzuschreiben und füllte mehrere Bände mit der Geschichte Seestadts, seiner Familie und der neueren Geschichte Thals.

Dís wich kaum von seiner Seite und las ihm seine Wünsche von den Augen ab. Denn er klagte kaum und war immer darauf bedacht, niemandem zur Last zu werden.

„Ein Kuss von Dir, Liebe meines Lebens. Dann ist alles gut", sagte er lächelnd, wenn sie ihn fragte, was er brauche oder gerne hätte.

Doch sie spürte, wie ihm alles immer schwerer wurde. Die letzten Wochen konnte er sich kaum noch rühren und Dís pflegte ihn hingebungsvoll. Sie setzte Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung, um ihm alles so angenehm wie möglich zu machen. Sie hätte den Erebor versetzt, wenn sein Schatten ihrem Mann Ungemach bereitet hätte.

Es war Mitte Juni und Dís war zu Tuls Geburtstagsfeier in den Erebor eingeladen. Sie hatte abgesagt, aber Bard ging es jetzt, da es auf den Sommer zuging recht gut und er überredete sie, doch an der Feier teilzunehmen, damit sie einmal aus dem Haus und unter Leute kam. Er redete solange, bis sie endlich nachgab und sich lächelnd für das Treffen umzog.

Sie verabschiedete sich mit einem Kuss.

„Also gut. Ich werde gehen, aber ich bleibe nicht lange. Ich warne Dich, mein Lieber. Du wirst keine Zeit haben, alle Deine Liebchen ins Haus zu holen, während ich fort bin", sagte sie schmunzelnd.

Er lachte und sie küssten sich.

„Grüße alle schön von mir."

„Das werde ich", antwortete sie lachend und ging.

Unterwegs auf ihrem Pony war sie Bard dankbar, dass er sie überredet hatte. Die Sonne schien und sie freute sich darauf, den Nachmittag mit ihrer Familie im Erebor zu verbringen. Tul lief freudestrahlend auf sie zu und auch Thorin und Fredrin umarmten sie herzlich, als sie so überraschend doch noch zu der Feier erschien. Nur Alwa stand da und blickte sie entgeistert an.

„Bard", sagte sie.

Dís erwiderte ihren Blick und die Hochstimmung, in der sie sich gerade noch befunden hatte, verpuffte mit einem Mal.

„Er meinte, ich könne ruhig gehen. Er… Alwa, was… Was ist mit Bard?", stammelte sie endlich und wusste die Antwort doch tief in ihrem Herzen bereits.

„Du solltest jetzt nicht hier sein", sagte Alwa leise.

Dís drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und stürzte hinaus so schnell sie konnte. Thorin warf Alwa einen gequälten Blick zu und sie nickte.

„Geh."

Thorin kam eine Viertelstunde nach Dís in ihrem Zuhause in Thal an und fand seine Schwester in Tränen aufgelöst vor Bards Sessel knien. Sie hatte ihn tot dort in seinem Lieblingssessel gefunden. Dort wo er immer gerne gesessen hatte. Mit Blick in den Garten. Und hinüber zum Erebor.

„Er hat mich fortgeschickt! Wieso hat er mich fortgeschickt", schluchzte sie.

Wortlos nahm ihr Bruder sie in den Arm. Er seufzte tief.

„Es hat es ihm leichter gemacht, zu gehen, Dís. Zu wissen, dass Du nicht allein bist. Zu wissen, dass Du gerade dort drüben sitzt, fröhlich bist, mich ärgerst und lachst", antwortete er endlich sanft.

Dís wusste, dass ihr Bruder damit recht hatte, aber es schmerzte sie nichtsdestotrotz zweifach. Bard war fort. Und er war allein gegangen.

Die nächsten Tage und Wochen vergingen mit offiziellen Trauerfeiern und all den nötigen, unvermeidlichen Entscheidungen betreffend der Grabstelle, des Blumenschmucks, der Gästeliste und der Redner. Später waren da Dankesschreiben zu verfassen und noch viele andere Dingen, die erledigt werden mussten. Erst danach kam sie langsam zur Ruhe und zu ihrer ureigenen Trauer. Inzwischen war es Sommer.

Sie saß in Bards Sessel im abgedunkelten Zimmer und weinte, als Tilda sie an einem Sonntag besuchte.

Tilda runzelte die Stirn und riss die Vorhänge auf.

„Komm, Ma. Lass uns einen Spaziergang machen. Das hier tut Dir nicht gut", sagte sie resolut.

Dís blinzelte in die Sonne und stand missmutig auf. Erst als sie später Arm in Arm durch die Straßen gingen, hier und da grüßten und die Lebendigkeit der Stadt um sie herum spürten, atmete Dís tief durch und lächelte Tilda dankbar an. Sie trafen sich mit Sigrid, die ihr zweites Kind erwartete, und mit Bains Frau in einem Teehaus. Tilda berichtete das Neueste aus den beiden Frauenhäusern, deren Leitung sie inzwischen innehatte und nach einer Stunde Plauderei, Tee und Kuchen ging es Dís schon deutlich besser. Sie wusste, sie würde lange nicht über diesen Verlust hinweg zu kommen, aber sie würde es überstehen. Sie war nicht allein und es gab noch so viel zu tun.

Wenn sie sich doch einmal sehr einsam fühlte, kam sie auf Besuch in den Erebor, ging mit Tul einkaufen und verplauderte die Nachmittage dort.

Oder sie zankte sich mit Genuss mit ihrem Bruder herum, was noch immer ihr liebster Zeitvertreib war.

Alwa betrachtete diese Geplänkel stets mit dem ihr eigenen Gleichmut. Sie wusste, dass die Geschwister ihren Frieden miteinander gemacht hatten.

Es war kurz nach Tuls Bundschluss mit Arvid vor fünf Jahren, als sie eines Nachts von Thorins Mutter Freia, Thrains Gemahlin, träumte. Sie bat Alwa in ihre Gemächer, die auf Thorins Wunsch immer noch unverändert geblieben waren. Als Alwa anderntags Freias Wunsch nachkam und herausfand, um was es der Verstorbenen ging, schickte sie nach Dís und als diese eintraf, bat sie auch Thorin dazu. Erstaunt folgten ihr beide an den uralten Sekretär ihrer Mutter. Ein hölzernes Meisterwerk mit polierter Tischplatte und einem Aufsatz mit aufwendig verzierten Schubläden und Türchen. Alles überladen mit Blattgold, Einlegearbeiten aus bunten Edelsteinen und Griffen aus Perlmutt.

„Eure Mutter bat mich, Euch etwas zu zeigen", sagte sie.

Damit fuhr sie mit den Fingern unter die Tischplatte und tastete dort nach einem gut versteckten Riegel. Es gab ein leises Klicken und eine verborgene, niedrige Lade sprang auf. Ein Geheimfach direkt über der Schreibtischplatte am Sockel des Schrankaufsatzes. Alwa trat zurück und nickte den Geschwistern auffordernd zu. Dís und Thorin sahen sich fragend an und zögerten. Schließlich fasste sich Dís ein Herz und zog das Kästchen ganz heraus.

Briefe lagen darin. Und ein Bild. Eine leicht verblasste Portaitzeichnung. Behutsam nahm Dís sie und legte sie auf die Tischplatte. Alwa trug einen der Leuchter näher heran. Schweigend betrachteten sie zusammen das Pergament.

„Ist… ist das Frerin?", fragte Thorin unsicher und ein Gefühl begann stechend an seinen Eingeweiden zu nagen, welches er schon vor Ewigkeiten überwunden geglaubt hatte. Die brennende Eifersucht eines Kindes.

Doch Dís schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Er sieht ihm unglaublich ähnlich, aber Frerin ist schon mit achtundvierzig Jahren gestorben. Dieser Zwerg hier ist viel älter. Das ist jemand anderes, aber ich weiß auch nicht wer", erwiderte sie grübelnd und drehte die Zeichnung um.

Dort stand: „Für meine über alles geliebte Freia. In ewiger Treue, Fenris."

Wortlos versuchten der König und seine Schwester zu begreifen, was sie hier sahen.

Schließlich sagte Dís sichtlich erschüttert: „Sie hat Vater nie geliebt?"

„Und Frerin war…?", begann Thorin und griff nach einem der Umschläge. Er zog das stark abgegriffene Schreiben heraus. Man sah dem Pergament deutlich an, dass es hunderte Male zur Hand genommen und gelesen worden war. Der König setzte sich in einen der Sessel und begann vorzulesen.

Alwa verließ leise das Zimmer. Sie wusste bereits, was Bruder und Schwester herausfinden würden. Freia hatte es ihr anvertraut.

Als Thorin später zu ihr ins Sternenzimmer kam und sich zu ihr setzte, umarmte sie ihn.

„Dís ist gegangen", sagte sie tonlos.

„Ja", erwiderte Thorin, „Sie wollte nicht zum Essen bleiben. Sie muss sich über vieles klar werden, sagte sie. Sie war ziemlich aufgewühlt. Ach, Alwa", ächzte er.

Sie zog ihn noch fester an sich.

„Mutter hat Frerin immer anders angesehen, anders mit ihm gesprochen, ihn anders umarmt als uns. Und Dís und ich… Wir haben das gespürt. Wir haben uns dagegen verbündet. Dís meinte vorhin, vielleicht läge darin sogar der Ursprung unserer… äh, unserer unangemessenen Zuneigung. Weil wir uns solange gegenseitig gegeben haben, was uns unsere Mutter nicht geben konnte. Wer weiß. Ich habe Frerin geliebt, aber es tat mir auch immer weh, zu sehen, wie Mutter ihn vorzog. Und manchmal waren wir grausam gegen unseren Bruder deswegen. Obwohl er ja nichts dafür konnte. Er hat immer abgestritten, Mutters Liebling zu sein, aber es war so. Und jetzt wissen wir auch, weshalb. Er war nicht Vaters leiblicher Sohn. Und Mutter sah in ihm immer den Zwerg, den sie wirklich liebte. Und das war nicht Thrain. Ich frage mich, ob Vater es gewusst hat", sagte Thorin und sah Alwa an.

„Er wusste es. Und er hat bis zuletzt gehofft, sie würde sich ihm doch noch zuwenden. Thrain hat Freia geliebt. Vom ersten Augenblick an. Und er hat nie einen Unterschied zwischen Euch Geschwistern gemacht, obwohl Frerin seinem Rivalen wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war", sagte Alwa leise.

„Nie", antwortete Thorin und blickte gedankenversunken in den Nachthimmel über ihnen.

„Eure Mutter wollte, dass Ihr es wisst. Jetzt, wo Ihr beide genügend Abstand zu allem habt", antwortete Alwa lächelnd und fuhr dann ernster fort:

„Es tut ihr leid, dass alles so gekommen ist. Ihr Herz war nicht frei, als der Bund mit Thrain arrangiert wurde. Sie war jahrzehntelang unglücklich in diesen Räumen, ohne dass sie die Kraft fand, etwas daran zu ändern. Und sie hat auch Dís und Dich geliebt. Das hat sie mir viele Male versichert".

Thorin nickte.

„Ja", sagte er, „Das hat sie wohl."

„Möchtest Du mit ihr sprechen?", fragte Alwa.

„Nein. Du weißt, ich möchte nicht, dass Du das immer wieder tust. Ich hätte Dich fast verloren auf der anderen Seite", antwortete er und küsste sie zärtlich.

„Du weißt auch, dass ich eine große Seherin bin und all das längst beherrsche, oder nicht?", sagte sie amüsiert und reckte sich herausfordernd.

„Ich weiß. Und ich will es trotzdem nicht. Es belastet Dich. Und ich bin meiner Mutter nicht mehr böse. Das liegt alles ewig lange zurück. Sie hat ihr Glück nicht hier an Vaters Seite gefunden. Sie tut mir furchtbar leid. Wenn ich mit jemanden reden wollte, dann mit Frerin. Um mich zu entschuldigen. Aber ich denke, als wir später als Erwachsene Seite an Seite kämpften, waren wir Brüder, wie wir sein sollten. Es ist alles gut. Alles gesagt."

„Dann muss ich Dich gar nicht trösten?", fragte sie lächelnd.

„Tröste Du mich ruhig", sagte er lächelnd, zog sie auf die Füße und mit sich hinunter ins Schlafzimmer.

Als sie später nach der Liebe zusammen lagen, sagte Thorin:

„Ich wünschte, Fredrin hätte sich nicht dieser aussichtslosen Liebe zu Dwalins Tochter verschrieben. Ich wünsche ihm so sehr, dass er sein Glück findet, wie ich es mit Dir gefunden habe und nicht eines Tages einen solchen arrangierten Bund eingeht wie meine unglücklichen Eltern".

„Wenn Du Dich erinnerst, war unsere Verbindung auch ein arrangierter Bund, mein Herz", erwiderte sie schläfrig.

„Ja, aber arrangiert von zwei besonderen Zwerginnen und nicht von meinen Eltern, oder Großeltern. Von Dís. Und von Dwin. Und Du hast mich auch gewollt. Mahal sei Dank", antwortete er gähnend.

„Ja. Und ich will Dich noch. Jeden Tag", flüsterte sie und schlief in seinem Arm ein.

Ein paar Wochen später und nach Rücksprache mit Dís ließ Thorin endlich auch die Gemächer seiner Eltern ausräumen und frisch herrichten. Und Thrains Räume wurden für Fredrin nach dessen Wünschen neu gestaltet. Denn der wohnte bislang noch immer recht beengt in seinem ehemaligen Kinderzimmer. So zog Fredrin in die Gemächer, die seit jeher dem Thronfolger zustanden und auch von seinem Schlafzimmer aus gingen Doppeltüren nach nebenan in Freias ehemalige Zimmer, die nun für Fredrins zukünftige Gefährtin bereit standen. Manchmal ging er durch die leeren Räume und stellte sich vor, er würde alles für Ema einrichten. So einrichten, dass sie ihm lachend und strahlend vor Freude um den Hals fallen würde. Er kannte sie gut und wusste genau, was sie mögen würde. Welche Farben und welche Hölzer. Und im Schlafzimmer würde er einen kleinen Zimmerbrunnen bauen lassen. Einen kleinen Brunnen, der aussah wie das große Becken in der Quellhalle. Und wenn sie dann zusammen im Bett lagen und sich beim Plätschern des Brunnens liebten, würde es sie immer an ihre erste Nacht dort unten erinnern. Er schmunzelte kurz bei dem Gedanken daran und ging dann seufzend wieder hinaus. Dazu würde es nie kommen.

Er hasste den Gedanken, jemals eine andere Zwergin als Gefährtin wählen zu müssen und diese Räume mit jemand anderem als Ema zu teilen. Aber es verging seit geraumer Zeit kaum ein Tag ohne dass er in irgendeiner Form mehr oder weniger eindeutige Offerten erhielt. Er war zweifellos einer der begehrtesten Junggesellen in ganz Mittelerde. Thronfolger in Durins Linie. Erbe unermesslicher Reichtümer. Von untadeligem Ruf und zu allem Überfluss noch so gutaussehend, dass viele ohne zu zögern auch ohne die anderen Vorzüge sofort den Bund mit ihm geschlossen hätten. Stattlich und athletisch, mit rabenschwarzem, schimmerndem Haar und diesen unglaublich durchdringenden, stahlblauen Augen, beschattet von langen, schwarzen Wimpern. Ein markantes Gesicht mit gerader Nase und gepflegtem Bart. Höflich, aufmerksam, gebildet. Er schien keinerlei Fehl zu besitzen. Einzig, dass er sich so gar nicht für die vielen Avancen zu interessieren schien, verwunderte alle.

Fredrin mochte sich kaum noch auf großen Veranstaltungen wie dem Jagdfest oder den Feierlichkeiten am Durinstag einfinden. Überall war er in kürzester Zeit belagert von einer Traube Zwerginnen. Und Zwergen. Denn da er scheinbar nie mit einer Favoritin ausging oder irgendwo erschien, machte sich auch diese Seite Hoffnungen auf eine gute Partie. Nur in Gesellschaft von Kái, Arvid, Tul und Ema wurde er ab und zu gesehen. Und da Kái nicht dem Männlichen zugetan war und Ema als mögliche Kandidatin nicht in Frage kam, da sie Dienst im Tempel tat, wurde weiterhin gerätselt.

Die Trauerfeier im Tempel nahm ihren Lauf. Der Chor begann die alten Gesänge und als Ema die Totenklage für den König anstimmte, strömten mit einem Mal auch bei Fredrin die Tränen. Er ließ sie laufen. Sein Vater war tot und ab morgen musste er alleine die Geschicke des Erebor lenken. Seine Mutter nahm tröstend seine Hände in die ihren. In diesem Moment hätte er sich gerne wie ein Kind in ihre Arme geflüchtet, aber hier und jetzt war das undenkbar. So drückte er dankbar ihre Hand und straffte sich.

Alwa war dieser Tage die einzige, die wirklich gefasst war. Sie hatte nicht eine Träne vergossen und war ungewöhnlich präsent. Sie hatte sich um jede Kleinigkeit der Vorbereitungen selber gekümmert und alles entschieden. Von der Sitzordnung bei Tisch bis hin zu den Kleidern die Thorin auf seiner letzten Reise tragen würde. Fredrin war froh darüber, wunderte sich aber im Stillen. Seine Mutter hatte sich sonst nie mit solchen Angelegenheiten befasst.

Am Morgen des Krönungstages klopfte es bei Fredrin und seine Mutter kam herein. Er war dabei, sich fertig zu machen. Nervös nestelte er am Verschluss seines Bartschmuckes herum.

„Komm, lass mich das machen", sagte Alwa lächelnd.

„Danke", seufzte er und setzte sich.

Alwa löste die Zöpfe und bürstete ihm lange und sorgfältig das Haar, flocht alles frisch und setzte die silbernen Perlen gerade fest.

„Was ist das?", fragte Fredrin, während er die sanften Bürstenstriche genoss, denn seine Mutter hatte ein kleines Kästchen mitgebracht und auf seinen Nachttisch gestellt.

„Meine Krone. Da Du Dich für Vaters Krone und nicht für Thrors entschieden hast, sollst Du sie für Deine zukünftige Königin haben. Sie gehören zusammen und ich werde sie ab heute nicht mehr tragen. Du kennst die Geschichte dieser blauen Diamanten?", fragte sie.

Fredrin nickte.

„Aber da ich Ema nicht haben kann… Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, jemals eine andere als Königin zu wollen und werde diese Krone wahrscheinlich nicht brauchen", erwiderte ihr Sohn resigniert.

„Nimm sie erst einmal. Heute ist ein großer Tag, ein Festtag, und wir wollen nicht mehr traurig sein. Sieh mich an", sagte sie.

Er drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Verzweifel nicht", flüsterte sie und küsste ihn auf beide Wangen.

Er wollte sie gerade fragen, ob denn noch Hoffnung bestünde, aber die Tür ging auf und Tul stürzte mit Thurid herein. Die Kleine spürte wohl die Nervosität aller um sich herum und schrie wie am Spieß.

„Mutter, ich finde Brit nicht und ich muss mich jetzt dringend umziehen. Könntest Du sie eben nehmen?", bat sie inständig.

„Natürlich. Komm her, meine kleine Sonne", antwortete sie und nahm ihr das winzige Mädchen ab.

Die Gelassenheit seiner Großmutter beruhigte den winzigen Zwergling rasch. Alwa ging lächelnd mit ihr hinaus und Fredrin zog sich fertig an. Die Schneider hatten Tag und Nacht gearbeitet, damit das prunkvolle Gewand und der pelzverbrämte Umhang, alles mit weiß-goldenen Runen geschmückt, rechtzeitig fertig wurden. Als er später auf den Flur trat, traf er auf Arvid, der offensichtlich auf Tul wartete. Er sah den Prinzen in seinem prächtigen, überreich verzierten Ornat, verbeugte sich überschwänglich und brummte:

„Ganz entzückend! Darf ich um den ersten Tanz bitten, meine Hübsche?".

Fredrin grinste. Er schätzte seinen Schwager.

Tuls Wahl vor fünf Jahren hatte alle überrascht. Arvids Familie war weder reich noch berühmt. Es war eine mittelständische Kriegerfamilie mit drei Söhnen und Arvid der zweitgeborene. Er sah nicht einmal besonders aus. Das einzig bemerkenswerte an ihm waren seine dunkelbraunen, fast schwarzen Augen, die unter dichten, schwarzen zusammengewachsenen Brauen in einem inneren Feuer zu brennen schienen. Thorin hatte damals, als Tul ihr Interesse an Arvid bekundete, bei dessen Vorgesetzten erste Erkundigungen über ihn eingeholt und alle hatten übereinstimmend berichtet, dass der junge Krieger über einen an Tollkühnheit grenzenden Mut verfüge.

Den hatte er allein schon dadurch bewiesen, dass er seine scharfzüngige Schwester überhaupt angesprochen und um ein Treffen gebeten hatte, fand Fredrin.

Tul war der Soldat schon vorher einige Male aufgefallen, weil sie seine glühenden Augen auf sich fast körperlich spürte und als er es tatsächlich wagte, an sie heranzutreten, war sie derart verblüfft, dass sie zustimmte, ihn auf das Mittsommerfest zu begleiten. Nach zwei weiteren Treffen war klar, dass sie ihn wollte. Sie waren beide flammend leidenschaftlich und es flogen nicht selten die Fetzen.

Arvid wollte, dass sie als seine Gemahlin mit in die Wohnung seiner Familie zog. Fünfte Galerie kam für Tul allerdings überhaupt nicht in Betracht. Und als sie sich weigerte, gab es gleich nach dem Bundschluss den ersten heftigen Streit. Bis Thorin schließlich ein Machtwort sprach. Arvid könne dort unten nicht für die Sicherheit seiner Tochter garantieren und da er jetzt zur königlichen Familie gehörte, müsse er sich im königlichen Flügel mit einrichten. Ob er nun wolle oder nicht. Arvid, dessen Königstreue nur von seiner Liebe zu Tul übertroffen wurde, fügte sich. Aber es dauerte lange, bis er sich völlig unbefangen in den Fluren bewegen oder mit König und Königin zu Tisch sitzen mochte. Mit Fredrin verstand er sich von Anfang an bestens. Arvid hatte einen staubtrockenen, oft recht finsteren Humor und wenn sich Fredrin abends irgendwo mit Kái traf, kam er immer häufiger mit dazu.

Arvids militärischer Laufbahn hatte die Verbindung ins Königshaus verständlicherweise auch nicht geschadet. Er war inzwischen mehrfach befördert worden und trug heute eine edle Ausgehuniform, die allerdings um einiges schlichter wirkte als das üppige Krönungsornat des Thronfolgers. Fredrin seufzte ergeben und atmete tief durch. Die Anspannung stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Arvid klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Wird schon. Du wirst das großartig machen. Wie immer", brummte er.

„Schleimer", knurrte der Prinz.

Sie lachten.


	48. Chapter 48

Schließlich fanden sich auch die Zwerginnen auf dem Flur ein. Brit trug die kleine Thurid auf dem Arm. Sie wurde heute zum ersten Mal der Öffentlichkeit gezeigt und war in ein kostbares, reich besticktes, weißes Kleidchen mit passender Mütze gekleidet. Auch Alwa trug weiß, wie an ihrem ersten Tag im Erebor. Ein weit fließendes, silbern besticktes Gewand und dazu zarten Aquamarinschmuck. Tul neben ihr sah hinreißend aus in ihrem dunkelroten Festkleid, angetan mit schwerem Goldschmuck und aufwendiger Flechtfrisur. Fredrin hatte Bilder von Dís in ihrer Jugend gesehen und ganz ähnlich hatte sie ausgesehen, dachte er. Heute allerdings fehlte der herausfordernde, überhebliche Blick. Tuls Augen waren vom Weinen noch leicht verquollen. Sie hatte der Tod ihres Vater noch schwerer getroffen als ihren Bruder. Arvid flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr, wahrscheinlich irgendein anzügliches Kompliment vermutete Fredrin, und Tul küsste ihn lächelnd.

Der Kronprinz bot seiner Mutter den Arm und sie gingen hinunter. Der Tempel war vollbesetzt mit Gästen und umlagert von Schaulustigen. Nach einem Bittgottesdienst, trug der Hohepriester gemessenen Schrittes die Krone des verstorbenen Königs herein. Gefolgt wurde er von vier Priestern und Priesterinnen, unter denen auch Ema ging. Sie trugen gemeinsam die Kette mit den Königsinsignien Durins. Sieben Sterne, Hammer und Amboss. Die kostbare, traditionsreiche Kette war erst lange nach Thorins Amtsantritt vor vielen Jahren beim Aufteilen der Schatzanteile im Hort gefunden worden und selbstverständlich hatte Thorin sie bekommen. Damals hatte es noch keine Hoffnung auf einen Nachfolger aus Durins Linie gegeben, aber als später Fredrin geboren wurde, hatte Thorin sie frohen Herzens für diesen Tag dem Tempel zur Aufbewahrung gegeben.

Heute war es soweit. Die vier Priester legten dem Prinzen die schwere Kette um und schlossen sie im Rücken. Ganz kurz spürte er Emas Hand auf seiner Schulter und ihr Blick traf sich. Voller Stolz und Zuneigung sah sie ihn an und zauberte ein winziges Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Dann schritt seine Mutter auf ihn zu, nahm die Krone vom Hohepriester entgegen und setzte sie ihrem Sohn auf. Sie hob beide Hände.

„König Fredrin!", rief sie durch den großen Raum.

„Es lebe der König!", antworteten die Anwesenden.

Den Nachmittag über nahm Fredrin im Thronsaal die Gratulationen der Gäste entgegen und am Abend würde noch ein großes Bankett stattfinden. Dazwischen war Zeit für ein wenig formloses Beieinander. Alwa suchte Fredrin und bat ihn kurz zur Seite.

„Ich möchte, dass Du Thranduil jetzt die Steine zurück gibst", sagte sie.

„Muss das denn wirklich heute auch noch sein, Mutter?", stöhnte Fredrin,

„Ja", antwortete sie, „Ich möchte, dass alles vollendet ist".

Er sah sie fragend an.

„Bitte Fredrin. Es würde mich beruhigen, zu wissen, dass alles in Ordnung gebracht ist", antwortete sie sanft.

„Na gut", sagte ihr Sohn seufzend.

Alwa hatte die kleine Truhe von Dori heraufbringen und im Amtszimmer bewachen lassen. Als sie zusammen mit Thranduil und Legolas hinein kamen, nahm Dori Haltung an, verbeugte sich und trat von der Schatulle zurück.

Fredrin öffnete sie und wandte sich dem Elbenkönig zu.

„Meine Mutter möchte, dass wir heute das Versprechen einlösen, dass Euch mein Vater vor vielen Jahren gab. Und ich möchte es auch. Diese Steine waren lange genug Anlass für Unfrieden zwischen unseren Völkern. Heute soll damit Schluss sein. Möge es ein weiterer Schritt hin zu gut nachbarschaftlichen Beziehungen sein", sagte er und übergab die Schatulle an Thranduil.

Thranduil nahm sie mit einer tiefen Verbeugung entgegen.

„Ich danke Euch sehr. Es bedeutet mir viel. Mehr als Ihr Euch vorstellen könnt", antwortete der Elb sichtlich bewegt.

Dann fügte er mit einem Lächeln und blitzenden Augen hinzu:

„Mir wird das Haus Durin von Generation zu Generation angenehmer, muss ich gestehen. Euren Urgroßvater habe ich wirklich… nun… nicht geliebt, Euer Großvater war mir recht gleichgültig, Euren Vater habe ich trotz aller Reibereien stets respektiert und Eure Tante und Eure Mutter achte ich hoch. Und auch Euch, König Fredrin, beginne ich wirklich zu wertschätzen. Wer weiß. Wenn das so weitergeht, wird Eure kleine Nichte vielleicht eines Tages meine Schwiegertochter."

Legolas erschrak und sah seinen Vater leicht entrüstet an. Fredrin wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit dem Elbenprinz, der zu sagen schien:

„Väter..."

Sie schmunzelten.

„Wird Eure Enkelin einmal eine Seherin sein wie Ihr?", fragte Thranduil derweil höflich an Alwa gewandt.

„Ja", erwiderte die Königsmutter und nickte gedankenversunken, „Die Gabe ist da in ihr und sie ist stark, aber ob und wann sie sich Bahn brechen wird, sehe ich noch nicht."

Die Elben wandten sich zum Gehen und auch Fredrin wollte wieder mit zurück zur Feier. Er sah sich nach seiner Mutter um.

„Geh ruhig. Ich möchte kurz noch mit Dori sprechen", sagte sie lächelnd.

Als sich die Tür geschlossen hatte, ließ Alwa sich stöhnend und kraftlos auf einen Stuhl sinken.

„Hoheit?", fragte Dori besorgt.

„Es ist nichts. Bitte Dori, bring mich nach oben und sag den Rest der Woche alle Gespräche ab", bat sie.

„Natürlich, Hoheit. Kommt", antwortete Dori mitfühlend.

Alwa blieb dem Bankett am Abend fern. Sie lag im Sternenzimmer in zwei Decken und Thorins Pelzumhang gekuschelt und sah eine Weile hinauf in den dunklen Herbsthimmel. Dann schloss sie die Augen. Die Verbindung zu Thorin war sofort da, als hätte er auf sie gewartet. Sie erzählte ihm vom heutigen Tag, wie wunderbar die Kinder gewesen waren, von Tuls Tränen und von Thranduil. Und wie sehr sie ihn vermisste. Mit seiner Stimme im Kopf und einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief sie endlich erschöpft ein.

Es war als hätte Alwa seit Wochen und Monaten auf diesen Tag hingearbeitet und nun, da alles getan war, ließ sie die Zügel fahren.

Ihr Geist begann sich zu verwirren. Erst waren es nur kurze Moment in denen sie abschweifte und plötzlich auf ihre Hände sah, als ob der Gedanke den sie fassen wollte, ihr durch die Finger glitt wie Nebel. Aber als der erste Schnee fiel, vermochte sie die Gespräche mit den Ratsuchenden nicht mehr weiter zu führen. Sie konnte sich nur noch sehr selten stark genug sammeln, um zu helfen. Oftmals stand sie plötzlich einfach auf und lief hinaus oder sie begann mitten im Satz zu lachen und verlor vollkommen den Faden. Schweren Herzens setzten Fredrin und Dori die Sitzungen schließlich aus. Nur in Ausnahmefällen und bei besonders dringenden Fragen erlaubte Dori den Hilfesuchenden im Erebor zu bleiben und auf einen der wenigen lichten Momente der Königsmutter zu warten.

Alwa selber schien dabei nicht unglücklich. Wenn Brit nicht aufpasste, lief sie beschwingt lächelnd im Nachthemd und barfuß durch den Berg, bis sie sich irgendwo in eine Ecke setzte und nicht selten einschlief. Fredrin ließ schließlich Brits Schwester Grit zur Hilfe kommen. Diese sorgte fortan mit für Thurid, damit Brit sich ganz um Alwa kümmern konnte.

Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft. Alles floss ineinander in Alwas Geist. Sie sprach Brit immer wieder mit Ama an, sah ihre Kinder als Zwerglinge in der Halle herum tollen und ihr erstes Zusammentreffen mit Thorin. Immer wieder Thorin. Sie sah Fredrin auf seinem ersten Pony. Thurid als jugendliche Zwergin. Tul und Arvid in leidenschaftlicher Umarmung. Sie sah Dís' Grab neben dem Bards auf dem Friedhof in Thal im Frühling des übernächsten Jahres. Über und über mit Blumen geschmückt. Und sie sah ihren eigenen Tod im nächsten Sommer. Sah wie Brit sie fand. Zusammengerollt auf Thorins Sarg.

So verging der Winter. Nächste Woche würde die jährliche Rentierjagd stattfinden. Und es trafen bereits vereinzelt Zwerge von weither ein, die mit Balin gen Moria ziehen würden.

Eines Morgens saßen Fredrin und Alwa beim Frühstück wie an jedem Werktag. Sie schaukelte leicht auf ihrem Stuhl, summte vor sich hin und zupfte das weiche Innere aus einem Brötchen heraus. Fredrin betrachtete sie einen Moment lächelnd und sah dann weiter die Schriftstücke durch, die der Nachtkurier gebracht hatte.

„Isst Ema heute gar nicht mit uns?", fragte seine Mutter unvermittelt.

Fredrin las weiter das Schreiben von Dáin, das er in der Hand hielt, und antwortete nebenbei geduldig:

„Ema hat noch nie hier mit uns gefrühstückt, Mutter."

Alwa aß ein Stück Krume und schwieg eine Weile.

„Sieht sie denn noch?", fragte sie dann.

Jetzt horchte Fredrin auf und hob den Kopf.

„Wie bitte?"

Seine Mutter blickte ihm direkt in die Augen und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. Der König kam zu ihr und kniete sich vor ihren Stuhl.

„Mutter, was ist mit Ema?", fragte er eindringlich.

Alwa strich ihm über sein Haar und lächelte traurig.

„Ema wird völlig erblinden. Bald schon", sagte sie mit klarer Stimme.

Fredrin stockte der Atem.

Seine Gedanken begannen zu rasen. Könnte sie blind weiter Dienst im Tempel tun? Er wollte sie für sich, doch er verbot sich selber auf der Stelle diese Selbstsucht. Er musste es verhindern. Ema sollte nicht leiden.

„Vielleicht kann man jetzt noch etwas tun, um es aufzuhalten. Sie muss sofort...", keuchte er und sprang auf.

Aber Alwa schüttelte den Kopf und fasste seine Hand.

„Sie war bereits bei Oin. Man kann gar nichts tun. Geh zu ihr, Fredrin. Tröste sie. Sie braucht Dich jetzt", sagte sie.

Damit umarmte sie ihren Sohn.

„Meinen Segen habt Ihr beide", flüsterte sie und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

Fredrin rannte hinunter zu Dwalins Wohnung, denn um diese Zeit war Ema für gewöhnlich noch zuhause.

Leicht außer Atem klopfte er heftig und wartete ungeduldig. Dwalin öffnete.

„Wo ist Ema? Es ist wichtig!", sprudelte es aus ihm heraus und er wollte an Dwalin vorbei in die Wohnung.

„Wie in alten Zeiten, was?", brummte Emas Vater grinsend und hielt ihn am Arm fest, „Sie ist nicht hier. Irgendwas ist los mit ihr, aber sie wollte nicht heraus damit. Das wirst Du mir jetzt sagen, Freundchen."

„Ich weiß es auch nicht sicher, aber meine Mutter...", er hielt inne und überlegte, wie viel er Dwalin erzählen sollte.

„Was hat Deine Mutter über Ema gesagt?", fragte sein Gegenüber scharf.

Fredrin erzählte es ihm. Der alte Krieger legte stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken und ließ den König los.

„Oh nein. Sie hat nicht gesagt, wo sie hin will", ächzte er.

„Ich schätze, ich weiß es", murmelte Fredrin, „Ich geh sie suchen. Ist Kái schon wach?"

Dwalin schnaufte, beugte sich zu ihm und brummte leise:

„Kái kam gestern Nacht in weiblicher Begleitung hier an. Haben versucht, leise zu sein, aber ich habe einen verdammt leichten Schlaf und gute Ohren. Die werden wohl noch eine Weile brauchen heute Morgen. Hier ist was los... Ich helfe Dir suchen. Vielleicht ist sie unten in der Quellhalle."

Fredrin überlegte.

„An die Quellhalle habe ich auch zuerst gedacht, aber wenn es ihr nicht gut geht, wird sie eher in Yavannas Tempel sein. Willst Du trotzdem zur Sicherheit unten nachschauen?", fragte er.

Dwalin nickte, trat zu ihm auf den Gang und zog die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. Sie trennten sich. Dwalin ging mit großen Schritten rasch hinunter und Fredrin eilte einen anderen Gang entlang. Emas Lieblingstempel lag zwei Galerien tiefer in der Nähe der Hebammen.

Viele Zwerginnen huldigten neben Mahal besonders auch dessen Gemahlin Yavanna, der Spenderin der Früchte. Sie wurde stets grün gewandet dargestellt und hatte alle Pflanzen der Welt gesät. Dís verehrte sie auch besonders. Fredrin wusste, dass seine Tante einen Hausaltar in ihrem Schlafzimmer hatte, den sie täglich mit frischem Grün und Blumen schmückte und in ihrem Garten stand zwischen ihren schönsten Rosen eine wunderbare Statue der Göttin, die Dwin ihr vor fast dreißig Jahren zu ihrem 200. Geburtstag gearbeitet hatte. Yavanna hatte einst durch ihr Lied die beiden Bäume des Lichts entstehen lassen, etwas, dass auch Ema immer in ihren Bann gezogen hatte.

Leise betrat er den kleinen, dämmrigen Tempelraum und wusste, dass er richtig geraten hatte, als er leises Schluchzen hörte. Ihr Kummer schmerzte ihn zutiefst. Er ging dem Weinen nach und fand Emas zarte Gestalt zusammengekauert am Boden vor der Statue.

„Ema", raunte er voller Mitleid.

Sie sah auf.

„Fredrin...", hauchte sie überrascht.

Er zog sie auf die Füße und schloss sie in die Arme ohne ein weiteres Wort. Der junge König spürte wie sie sich kurz versteifte, dann aber seine Umarmung erwiderte und sich fest an ihn klammerte.

„Ist… ist alles in Ordnung mit Deinen Augen?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Sie blickte ihn mit tränennassem Gesicht erschrocken an.

„Woher weißt Du...?"

„Meine Mutter hat es gesehen", erwiderte er sanft.

Sie begann wieder zu weinen und er hatte Mühe sie zu verstehen.

„Ich traue ich mich gar nicht mehr, morgens die Augen zu öffnen! Jeden Morgen ist es weniger! Heute morgen fehlt hier ein großes Stück", wimmerte sie und zeigte auf einen vagen Bereich vor ihrem linken Auge.

„Und Oin kann gar nichts tun?", fragte Fredrin.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gar nichts".

„Ach Ema, das ist furchtbar."

„Ich habe solche Angst! Solche Angst vor der Dunkelheit!", schluchzte sie verzweifelt.

Er hielt sich fest umschlungen und fragte:

„Hast Du jetzt auch Angst?"

Sie schluchzte noch ein paar Mal, atmete dann tief durch und kam etwas zur Ruhe.

„Nein", sagte sie und zog die Nase hoch.

„Dann werde ich Dich einfach nie mehr loslassen", sagte er leise.

Sie gab ein glucksendes Geräusch von sich und seufzte.

„Ach Fredrin. Wenn es zum Schlimmsten kommt, werde ich zurück in den Konvent in die Grauen Berge...", begann sie.

„Nein!", widersprach Fredrin hitzig, „Das wirst Du nicht! Einmal habe ich Dich gehen lassen. Weil ich wollte, dass Du glücklich bist. Aber Du wirst nicht gehen, um dort draußen irgendwo alleine unglücklich zu sein! Ganz sicher nicht!"

„Soll ich meinem Vater zur Last fallen? Oder Kái? Das will ich nicht!", entgegnete sie und fing wieder an zu weinen.

„Ema, rede nicht so! Du wärst weder Deinem Vater noch Deinem Bruder eine Last. Aber willst Du mich denn nicht verstehen? Ich will Dich bei mir haben. Für immer."

Er kniete sich vor sie und nahm ihre Hände.

„Schließ den Bund mit mir. Bitte Ema. Lass mich da sein für Dich!", bat er inständig.

„Du kannst doch keine blinde Gemahlin...", wollte sie einwenden.

„Ach nein? Natürlich kann ich!", lachte er bitter, „Seit ich denken kann, habe ich nur getan, was von mir erwartet wurde. Ich habe immer mein Bestes gegeben. Und jetzt bin ich der König. Ich will jetzt endlich auch einmal etwas für mich. Und zwar die Zwergin, die ich mein ganzes Leben lang geliebt habe."

„Meinst Du das ernst?", hauchte sie.

„Weißt Du das denn nicht?", flüsterte er kummervoll.

„Ich hatte nicht zu hoffen gewagt, dass es noch so ist, nachdem ich gegangen bin damals", erwiderte sie und sah ihn zweifelnd an.

„Ich habe nie aufgehört, Dich zu lieben. Nie. Aber ich wollte immer, dass Du Deinen Traum lebst. Das Du glücklich bist im Dienste der Götter. Und das bist Du ja auch. Aber wenn das jetzt irgendwann nicht mehr möglich sein sollte… Komm zu mir zurück, Ema. Bitte!", beschwor er sie, immer noch kniend.

Sie fasste sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen, beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und küsste ihn. Er sprang auf, umfasste ihre Taille und drehte sich mit ihr im Kreise, bis sie endlich lachte wie früher. Dann ließ er sie langsam auf eine steinerne Stufe hinab, damit sie auf Augenhöhe mit ihm stand. Sie sahen sich an.

„Ema, ich möchte, dass Du weißt, dass ich es ändern würde, wenn ich könnte. Ich meine, das mit Deinen Augen. Ich will nicht, dass Du Dein Augenlicht verlierst. Verstehst Du? Aber wenn es jetzt so kommt und wir es nicht ändern können, werde ich Deine Augen sein."

Sie nickte, lächelte gequält und fing wieder an zu weinen.

„Danke", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar.

Er schloss sie wieder in die Arme und war so glücklich, wie seit Jahren nicht. Lange standen sie einfach so da.

„Ich trau mich gar nicht, es Pa zu sagen. Er hat sich gerade erst halbwegs wieder zuhaus´ eingelebt", murmelte sie schließlich.

„Keine Sorge. Der weiß es schon von mir", gestand Fredrin.

Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Und ich muss es dem Ersten sagen. Ich muss aufhören, bevor ich mein Amt nicht mehr mit Würde ausfüllen kann. Bevor ich nur noch darauf achte, nicht zu stolpern und nichts umzuwerfen", ächzte sie.

„Ich begleite Dich gerne", schlug er vor.

„Das wäre schön", antwortete sie und legte ihren Stirn an seine.

„Du trägst die ganze Last der Verantwortung für den Erebor und willst jetzt auch noch meine Last auf Dich nehmen?", fragte sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Die zweite Last ist gar keine. Es ist meine Belohnung für die erste", sagte er lächelnd und küsste sie zärtlich.

Dwalin war, nachdem er die Quellhalle verlassen vorgefunden hatte, hinauf zu Yavannas Tempel gestapft. Er hörte gedämpfte Stimmen von innen und warf vorsichtig einen Blick hinein. Ema und Fredrin standen eng umschlungen im Halbdunkel des kleinen Raumes und er zog sich leise zurück.

„Oh, Dwin! Sieh Dir das an", dachte er und fasste Dwins Ring, den er an einer Kette ständig um den Hals trug.

Er kehrte zurück zur Wohnung, wo er Kái und eine hübsche Rothaarige bei einem hastigen Frühstück fand.

„Verschlafen", meinte Kái grinsend und mit vollem Mund.

„Und? Willst Du uns nicht trotzdem vorstellen?", knurrte Dwalin streng und stand mit verschränkten Armen in der Tür.

„Oh, natürlich", entschuldigte sich sein Sohn hustend.

„Rima, dies ist mein Vater Dwalin, Fundins Sohn. Vater, dies ist Rima, Tochter von Livi und Thorur. Sie ist Silberschmiedin drüben am Eltplatz", stellte er die beiden förmlich vor.

Rima verbeugte sich und sah Káis Vater an, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Rima also. Ist der Bengel nicht zu jung für Dich?", fragte Dwalin barsch.

Kái stöhnte.

„Pa!"

„Nee, keine Sorge, Väterchen. Genug Stehvermögen für eine mündige Zwergin wie mich hat er", antwortete sie trotzig und sah Dwalin herausfordernd an.

„Na, dann ist ja gut", erwiderte Dwalin ächzend, setzte sich mit an den Tisch und schenkte sich einen Becher Tee ein.

„Ema erblindet", sagte er unvermittelt.

„Was?", prustete Kái erschrocken, „Wo ist sie überhaupt?"

Dwalin erzählte von Fredrins Besuch am Morgen.

„Ach du Scheiße", entfuhr es Rima leise, „´schuldigung! Aber das tut mir echt leid."

Dwalin winkte ab und nickte.

„Schon gut. Das trifft es so ziemlich", brummte er.

Rima erhob sich, drückte Kái einen Kuss auf die Wange und meinte:

„Ich muss los. Die Meisterin macht mir sowieso schon die Hölle heiß. Bis später, Jungs."

„Warte, ich komm mit. Ich muss auch dringend los. Wenn Ema mich braucht oder ich was tun kann, gibst Du mir Bescheid, ja?", bat er seinen Vater.

Der nickte.

„Schätze, bei Fredrin ist sie erst einmal gut aufgehoben. Wir sehen heute Abend weiter. Und jetzt raus mit Euch!"

Fredrin ging derweil Hand in Hand mit Ema zum Haupttempel und stand ihr während des Gespräches zur Seite. Der alte Hohepriester, dem sie seit ihrer ersten Begegnung damals als Kind, sehr ans Herz gewachsen war, war untröstlich. Er hatte sie sich seit langem als seine Nachfolgerin gewünscht.

Nachdem sich Ema ihm anvertraut und so das Schlimmste hinter sich hatte, bedankte sie sich bei Fredrin und meinte, er könne beruhigt wieder an seine Aufgaben gehen. Sie habe ihn heute schon genug aufgehalten und noch könne sie ja sehen. Da er sie in der Obhut ihres vertrauten Fürsprechers wusste, verabschiedete der König sich, obwohl er liebend gerne den Tag weiter mit ihr verbracht hätte. Er machte sich auf den Weg zu Dwalin, um diesen nicht länger im Ungewissen zu lassen. Trotz der niederschmetternden Tatsache, dass Ema unwiderruflich ihr Augenlicht verlieren würde, gelang es Fredrin nicht, seinem Herzen das Jubeln zu verwehren.

Dwalin hatte sich nach seiner Rückkehr strikt geweigert, seinen alten Posten als Hauptmann wieder zu übernehmen. Das sei eine Aufgabe für Jüngere meinte er zu Fredrin mit Blick auf Arvid. Stattdessen hatte er eine Stelle als Ausbilder angenommen. So fand Fredrin ihn in der Reithalle, die im Winter auch als Übungsplatz diente. Alles hielt ehrfurchtsvoll inne, als der König die Halle betrat und kurz mit Dwalin sprach.

Als Fredrin ihm bestätigte, was seine Mutter gesehen hatte, war er nicht überrascht. Noch nie war eine von Alwas Vorhersagen nicht eingetroffen. Den ganzen Morgen hatte er gegrübelt, wie es für seine Tochter, sein kleines Mädchen, nun weitergehen würde. Und so fiel ihm ein Stein vom Herzen, als Fredrin ihm zum Schluss mit hochroten Wangen erzählte, dass Ema zugestimmt hätte, bei ihm zu bleiben und den Bund zu schließen.

„Ich werde ihr jeden Wunsch erfüllen. Es wird ihr an nichts fehlen und… und… ich werde immer für sie da sein, Dwalin… Mahal, ich liebe sie so sehr", stammelte Fredrin und wusste vor lauter Hochgefühl nicht wohin mit seiner Freude.

Dwalin mochte den jungen König hier vor allen Leute nicht umarmen, wie er es getan hätte, wenn sie allein gewesen wären. Deshalb schlug er ihm nur auf den Rücken und brummte:

„Ist ja gut! Das weiß ich doch. Und ich bin heilfroh. Und ihre Mutter wäre es auch. Das weiß ich", seufzte er erleichtert und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Sein nächster Gang führte den König zu den beiden besten Möbeltischlern und einem Baumeister. Er gab die Ausstattung der Räume in Auftrag, über die er so oft gegrübelt hatte. Und er drängte auf Eile, denn er hoffte, dass Ema ihre zukünftigen Zimmer noch würde sehen können, bevor es endgültig dunkel um sie wurde.

Als zwei Wochen später die Gäste zur Rentierjagd aus den Eisenbergen eintrafen, war Emas linkes Auge bis auf einen winzigen, hellen Fleck bereits erloschen und rechts konnte sie nur noch etwa halb sehen. Das Augenleiden schritt beängstigend schnell voran und es beeinträchtige sie inzwischen so sehr, dass sie schweren Herzens vom Dienst im Tempel zurück trat. Viel früher, als sie gedacht hatte. Sie war am Boden zerstört. Um sie von ihrem Kummer abzulenken, lud Fredrin sie ein, ihn auf die große Jagd zu begleiten. Zusammen mit Kái und Dwalin, Tul und Arvid verbrachten sie ein paar ausgelassene Tage im Schnee und Ema bestaunte zum letzten Mal die schneebedeckten Gipfel der Berge im gleißenden Sonnenlicht, die riesigen Herden und den glühend roten Sonnenuntergang. Fredrin wich ihr nicht von der Seite und die Gerüchte, die mit den Arbeiten in Freias einstigen Zimmern aufgekommen waren, verstummten nicht mehr. Abends am Feuer wurde gelacht und erzählt und wenn Ema dann eines der alten Lieder anstimmte, alle ihr gebannt lauschten und sie Fredrins Hand in der ihren hielt, war sie zuversichtlich, dass sie sich mit ihrem Schicksal nicht nur würde abfinden können. Sie würde glücklich sein können, trotz ihrer Blindheit. Sie hatte ihre Familie und ihren Glauben, ihre Freunde im Chor, die Musik und sie hatte Fredrin.

Sechs Wochen später war der Erebor umringt von Zelten. Balins Anhänger sammelten sich und die Vorbereitungen für den Feldzug waren so gut wie abgeschlossen. Es gab überall große und kleine Abschiedsfeiern. Dwalin und die Gefährten richteten natürlich eine für Oin, Balin und Ori aus, zu der unter anderem auch Alwa, Dís, Fredrin, Tul und Arvid eingeladen waren. Kái und Rima waren zusammen dort und natürlich Ema, die froh war, als Fredrin kam, ihre Hand nahm und sie den ganzen Abend begleitete. Sie konnte jetzt nur noch wie durch zwei winzige Löcher kleine Ausschnitte ihrer Umgebung sehen und war bei vielem auf Hilfe angewiesen, auch wenn sie tapfer versuchte, soviel wie möglich allein zu bewältigen.

Den ganzen Abend wurden Reden gehalten, Lieder gesungen und Glückwünsche ausgesprochen. Alwa saß versunken auf ihrem Platz und betrachtete das Geschehen um sich herum, aber ihr Geist weilte Dekaden und Meilen entfernt.

Allen war bekannt, dass sie vor diesem Feldzug gewarnt hatte und vielen war es ein Rätsel, dass Balin trotzdem darauf bestanden hatte, es zu wagen. Aber nun, da es entschieden war, wollte keiner mehr dunkle Vorahnungen hören und es wurde ein fröhlicher Abend. Dís war gekommen, obwohl es ihr nicht gut ging. Sie ließ sich nichts anmerken und zog sich früh am Abend zurück, blieb aber über Nacht im Erebor, denn sie wollte die morgige Abreise ihrer alten Freunde um nichts auf der Welt versäumen. Ihr war als würde sie wiederum ein Stück einsamer werden, wieder ein Stück gemeinsame Vergangenheit verlieren. Sie fühlte ihre Kräfte schwinden und war sich sicher, die drei Gefährten in diesem Leben nicht wieder zu sehen. Gleichgültig wie der Feldzug auch ausgehen mochte.

Am nächsten Morgen war es dann soweit. Der Großteil des Heeres stand bereit, die Ponys waren gesattelt, die Wagen gepackt. An der alten Furt würde noch ein zweites großes Heer Zwerge aus dem Westen zu ihnen stoßen. Gemeinsam wollte man dann südwärts in Richtung Schattenbachtal ziehen. Freudige Aufbruchstimmung wohin man blickte.

Balin war angetan mit einem schimmernden Brustpanzer und kostbaren Reisekleidern wie ein Feldherr. Die letzten Stirngrüße und Abschiedsworte waren gewechselt. Die Gefährten standen nahe des Tores beisammen. Auch Fredrin war mit Alwa hinunter gekommen, Dwalin führte Ema am Arm und Kái und Rima begleiteten sie. Dís stand da mit Tränen in den Augen und war froh, als Tul und Arvid herunterkamen und sich zu ihr gesellten. Gloin und Bombur standen mit ihren Familien zusammen. Dori wirkte sehr mitgenommen und Nori klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf den Rücken, während Bofur wie gewohnt seine Witze riss und Bifur daneben stand und die Augen rollte.

Ori war schon aufgesessen und einer der anderen Bibliothekare aus dem Erebor rief ihm zu:

„Wirst Du das denn aushalten ohne Bücher, Ori?"

Der lachte und zog übermütig ein dickes Bündel aus seiner Satteltasche. Es war sorgfältig in Wachstuch gehüllt. Er packte es aus und ein großes, frisch gebundenes Buch kam zum Vorschein. Es war noch vollkommen leer.

„Ich werde jetzt selber eines schreiben! Und zwar die Chronik dieses Feldzuges", rief er lachend zurück und packte das wertvolle Stück behutsam wieder ein.

Balin gab das Zeichen zum Aufbruch und unter dem Jubel aller setzte sich das gewaltige Heer in Bewegung. Dori trat zu Alwa und fragte niedergeschlagen:

„Werden wir sie denn wiedersehen?"

Alwa schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Nein", antwortete sie tonlos, „Nur das Buch. Das Buch wird seinen Weg zurück finden."

Und ihr Blick ruhte auf Gimli, Gloins Sohn.

* * *

So, Ihr Lieben,

hier endet meine Geschichte über Dís, Tochter von Thrain. Ich danke allen treuen Lesern, die es mit mir bis hierher geschafft haben. Vielleicht lasst Ihr noch eine kurze Rückmeldung da und lasst mich wissen, wie es Euch gefallen hat oder empfehlt die Geschichte weiter. Das würde mich freuen!

Die geborgten Charaktere gehen wieder zurück an Tolkien. Hoffentlich ohne zu viel Schaden genommen zu haben. (Den armen Dwalin hat es ordentlich gebeutelt, ich weiß. :))

Viele liebe Grüße und falls Ihr noch mehr meiner Geschichten lesen möchtet: Auf dem deutschen Board gibt es noch einen historischen Roman, an dem ich arbeite. Er heißt "Die Tochter des Brauers".

Eure custor


End file.
